Legend of Zelda: WolfBane AU
by Slade1987
Summary: The Wolfos were once feared, now they are enslaved. On the eve of battle, the Princess Zelda pledges to set them free, not knowing that the battle to come will change the world she knows forever and lead a young Wolfos named Link to his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright you lot! Stand to and get some rest!" Called the sergeant watching over the column of marching peasants; despite being garbed in farmers clothes they seemed to have taken the march better than the actual soldiers and took their seats gracefully in small parties, moving as close as they could to one another and rubbing against each others' bodies wherever they could. Occasionally they exchanged gentle bites, like puppies and rumbled at each other soothingly.

"Tch, damned wolves," the sergeant muttered, hefting his pike and shaking his head. "They're creepier than the damned Gerudos."

"Anything of note to report soldier," asked a black armor clad knight*, striding up behind the sergeant who jumped to attention.

"No sir! They're settling in nicely."

The knight turned his head to observe the peasants, nodding approvingly, "very good. His Majesty wants all in preparation for the Gerudos and their allies. We'll show those desert scum what it means to face Hyrule."

"Yes sir," the sergeant said dutifully.

"Don't discount them," a third man said quietly as he joined them, standing besides the towering knight as he eyed the assembled farmers. "They've never come out of their desert to face us like this. It is entirely possible that we are missing something important."

"Pah," mocked the knight, "you Sheikah are so bound to the shadows you can't stand in the light without jumping at the first sign of your own shadow."

"Perhaps," Sheik said in quiet response as he watched the farmers milling about and socializing. He sighed heavily but remained silent on the sight before him, he had his opinions, and they were his to keep.

* * *

"Bunch of high and mighty arse holes if you ask me," muttered Davos sullenly, looking up at the trio above them. "Just because they beat our ancestors to the brink of extinction doesn't give them the right to make us their lap dogs."

"What can you do," responded Farva, she stretched out languidly on her side and closed her eyes, "there aren't enough of us to make a difference."

Davos' lips rippled revealing sharpened teeth, "I'd love to get my jaws into their collective throat, that's something I can do."

"And then they'd slaughter our families, pushing us even closer to extinction;" she said closing her eyes. "Honestly, do you ever think before you speak?"

"Thinking is for those that can afford the luxury," Davos said dubiously, looking over at their companion with a wink. "You've got plenty of time to think eh Link?"

Link smiled, yes he did have time to think, time to think of everyone back home in the Kokiri Forest. That wasn't exactly the best thing ever though as it gave him time to worry about everyone back home as well, and what would happen if the Wolfos failed in their duties.

Farva leaned against him and nipped at his neck affectionately; "you thinking of Illia again?"  
He smiled, "I can't hide it can I?"

"Well you've only known each other since you were pups," she said with a chuckle, "besides you always get this distant look in your eyes when you're thinking of her."

"I hope she never has to do this," Link murmured, looking out at the other Wolfos that were of fighting age.

"She'll have to, s'long as the Hylians have us under their boot." Davos said coolly.

Farva's eyes twitched and she pounced on him, snarling as she pushed him into the grass in a brief tussle. "Show some sympathy you big dog, this is his first time."

"Okay okay, let me up already, I didn't mean nothin' by it," Davos said, Farva let him up and he looked over at Link. "Sorry mate, I ain't trying to scare you or anything."

Link shook his head, brushing his golden hair out of his face, "its alright, I knew I'd have to do this eventually. After all we are bound to the Hylian Royal Family."

"And a pox on the lot of them too," asserted Davos.

Link, Farva and several others within earshot nodded agreement.

* * *

"This isn't right!" Zelda protested.

"This isn't about what is right Zelda, this is about survival," her Father roared, finally losing his temper with his daughter's headstrong tone. "They once hunted Humans until we Hylians came and drove them into the forests and made them swear their allegiance to us or face extinction. This is their duty."

"Just like the Shiekah?" She asked venomously.

Behind her, Impa cleared her throat pointedly, "we swore our allegiance of our own free will your Highness."

"That doesn't change that it is still servitude." She said, rounding on her father again," the War of the Wolf was two thousand years ago Father! How can you hold these peaceful people to their ancestor's sins?"

"Because they swore an oath to serve the Royal House of Hyrule for so long as its heirs draw breath, that is their oath and their duty and I will hear nothing more of this; especially on the eve of battle!"

Zelda made to protest again, but Impa's firm hand coaxed her away from her father's stern gaze. She accepted her defeat, knowing full well that when the Red Lion was in this kind of mood, nothing would shake him from it.

"It isn't right," she murmured as they left the King's tent.

"That does not mean that it will not be Princess." Impa said impassively.

Zelda smiled sadly, "I imagine you think I'm nothing like my mother. I'm always told she was far more lady-like."

"You actually share a great many traits with her actually; she was far less tame before she bore you."

Zelda sighed, spying Sheik approaching her father's tent; he paused to bow to her. "Your Highness."

Impa nodded approvingly at the manner in which her son greeted Zelda, though she didn't let it go beyond a slight inclination of her head.

"Have you seen the Wolfos?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Yes Highness, they are at the front of the battle line."

Zelda sighed, "my father intends to use them as the first line, his shock troops. Impa this is wrong, they're just simple farmers!"

"You underestimate them your Highness," Impa said impassively. "They are far more than mere farmers, once they scent blood; you will see their true forms."

"I don't care about their true form, they are people, and they deserve the same freedom that I enjoy. That freedom shouldn't be purchased at the cost of their lives!"

"Again Highness, once you see them in battle, you will understand why they are feared and even mistreated;" Impa said, ever patient with her young ward.

"Forgive me your Highness," Sheik said, his head still bowed. "I must report to your Father the King."

Zelda nodded and watched as Sheik disappeared into the Red Lion's tent, shaking her head as she went to her own tent, Impa following silently behind her.

* * *

"You, serving girl, what are you doing here?"

Malon pulled the jug away from the prying hands of the sergeant, "I'm taking milk to the soldiers."

"Then you're in the wrong place missy, these ain't soldiers, they're wolves," the sergeant said, making another grab for the jug but missing as Malon moved out of the way. He tried again, but a heavy hand set on his shoulder.

"Are you troubling one of my girls?" Rumbled Talon** darkly.

The sergeant nearly shat himself as he looked at the massive form that was Malon's father, his eyes blazing warningly as he eyed the smaller man dangerously, behind him on the horse drawn wagon Romani cheered him on.

"That's right, show him Dad!"

Cremia shook her head, despairing fondly over her family. "Honestly, I can't believe this."

She slid off the buckboard and approached the guard with a friendly smile on her face, "I'm sorry, but we were told to bring the Wolfos something to eat, I hope it isn't too much hassle sir."

The sergeant melted beneath her warm smile, "y-yes ma'am, just be careful, they're unruly and dangerous."

"I'm sure," she said sweetly, flashing him a beautiful smile. "We'll be fine though, I promise."

"W-well carry on then, I have other things to attend to," he said as he seemed to float off on a cloud.

Romani crossed her arms sullenly, "that wasn't any fun I wanted Dad to set his clock."

Malon shook her head and made her way into the settled farmers, she knew full well what she was walking into but she refused to see them as monsters. Those that looked at her, for most paid her no mind, did so warily. She could understand their nervousness; after all she looked Hylian, even if she was only half. She set the jug down and uncorked it, taking the deep ladle from the side of the jug.

"Would anyone care for milk?"

The gathered farmers exchanged glances, like she was daft, before a boy that couldn't have been any older than she was stood up and approached her.

"I'll have some," she was surprised to hear how gentle his voice sounded. It was hard to imagine him as anything even resembling a monster.

"Here you are," she finally managed, looking away from his beautiful eyes. She dipped the ladle into the jug and handed it to him. He took it gingerly and tipped the contents of the ladle into his mouth sighing contentedly.

"That's delicious," he said with a smile that made her heart jump. "You must have some amazing stock."

She nodded proudly, "only the very best can be found on our ranch. Would you like some more?"

He nodded and returned the ladle, "please?"

She served him again, watching him quietly, how could someone like this be a bloodthirsty monster? It made no sense, but then again, what did she know? She was just a horse breeder and cowhand, maybe this sweet boyishness was a trap; but it just didn't sit right with her mind.

"I'm Malon," she said as she took the ladle back from him.

He looked at her curiously for a moment before giving her that smile again, "Link," he frowned then and looked at her as if studying a parchment. "You aren't afraid of me?"

She shook her head, smiling at him warmly; "you don't seem dangerous."

The smile reappeared and he opened his mouth again, "hey Link! If you're going to hit on the milk maid why don't you ask her sister over here and we can have us a party?" Called out another farmer from the small group Link had left.

He flushed and turned to go, "sorry," he murmured as he went back to his companions.

She wanted to speak with him further, but she couldn't, others were coming forwards now and asking for ladlefuls of the rich milk, most of them were just as polite, some were even wary, eying her pointed ears cautiously as they asked for their share. Her father joined her, bringing with him two barrels of salted pork, chicken, and beef; she looked up at him wondering if he'd seen the same gentleness in the Wolfos once before and that was why he insisted on feeding them whenever they were called out to fight for Hyrule.

* * *

That evening the farmers lay sprawled on the grass, huddled together for warmth sleeping soundly, whenever one of their guards got too close however, eyes would flick open and heads would rise, watching the passerby until they'd moved away. Zelda watched all this quietly, marveling at the unity they showed, no single member of the hundreds of farmers was left out in the cold. They all curled around each other in a prone huddle that ensured warmth for all. If only other species could mimic their sense of unity she thought sadly. She made her way downwards towards the group, careful to skirt the guards as they circled the mass of sleeping bodies, Sheik and Impa followed as shadows watching carefully for any threats. Neither liked this escapade of the Princess' but what could they do? Once she had an idea in her head, she would never let it go.

Zelda and her escorts slipped past the guards soundlessly and found themselves face to face with a multitude of raised heads, all human in appearance though their eyes glowed red, green and yellow in the dim light cast by the moon. There was a long pause in which Zelda did not move, simply staring at the faces as they gazed at her, their expressions truly did resemble the impassive gaze of wolves she realized, it was eerie in a majestic way.

Finally one of them spoke, though she did not see who, "what do you want Hylian?"

She took a deep breath, "I wished to thank you, and give my apologies and deepest regrets that your people are forced into this role."

There was a low rumble and she saw more bodies shifting as more pairs of green, red, and yellow lit eyes appeared and gazed towards her in the silvery night.

"What do you care for us Hylian?" Another voice rumbled.

"For that matter, why should we care for your thanks or apologies?" Chimed in yet another voice, this one obviously feminine though no less threatening in its growl; each time they spoke, Zelda felt as if she wanted to run. Was this what they were truly and why they were feared she wondered, the sheer terror of facing their gaze and hearing their voices rumble?

She steeled herself, "I am the Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule and the Royal House of Hyrule."

That changed their mood drastically and in the moonlit night she saw something that sent shivers down her spine as several of the farmers changed their shapes, what had been human in appearance were suddenly large wolves, wolves larger than any she had ever seen, they were easily the size of a small horse. They fanned out in a semi-circle around her before sitting and eying, she felt Impa touch her shoulder warningly as the glowing eyes gazed at the trio that had trespassed into their slumber.

After what seemed like minutes of silence but could only have been mere seconds, one spoke. "The House of Hyrule is apologizing to us?" The growl was gone now; instead it was a soft query that seemed to flow on the breeze.

"No, I, as heir to the House of Hyrule, am expressing my regrets over what has been done to your people. My father the Red Lion does not share this."

Zelda could see beyond the ring of wolves, more of the farmers, some in their wolf forms, others still human, all of them watching intently and whispering to each other as the conversation was relayed through the group. She realized then too, that the guards had noticed the shift in mood and were searching the moonlight for the cause of the disturbance. She had to finish this before it endangered anyone's life. Other than her own that was.

"I am here to make a pledge to your people," she said steadily, despite the nervousness she felt at the imposing gaze of the wolves arrayed around her. "When I take the throne, you, and your people will all be freed from your bonds to the Royal House of Hyrule, you have my word."

What followed was more frightening than the low murmuring rumbles that had come before; it was pure, dead silence. There wasn't even the sound of breath being drawn other than her own. It was as if the entire company had become as stone, Zelda wondered if perhaps she had gone too far this time, been too reckless. Then a single wolf stepped forwards, as it drew close she saw that it bore numerous scars on its white coat and was missing its left eye.

"I have served in the service of the Royal family for a long time, why would you wish to free us now?"

She swallowed, never letting her gaze leave her examiner, a female she thought if the timbre of the voice was correct.

"Because it is unjust and cruel to ask you to defend our freedoms when we give you none in return, to blame you for what happened two millennia ago. It is time for things to change."

Zelda didn't know it, but she was face to face with the matriarch of the remaining Wolfos, the alpha female for what remained of the decimated population, and this female had heard a great deal in her many years, but this was new. She stretched out her nose, sniffing the air for signs of deceit or dishonesty. Sheik pulled his blade out and the white wolf turned to look at him dangerous, her fangs bared in a silent snarl. Impa put a hand on her son's arm, lowering his blade. Zelda reached out her hand, the silken gloves she normally wore were absent and her bare hand touched the moistened nose of the massive wolf before her.

After a long moment of consideration, the wolf withdrew and rumbled thoughtfully. "I believe you, Princess of Hyrule. I only hope that you believe yourself when the time comes."

With that the matriarch turned away and returned to the rest of the pack, shifting seamlessly back into her human form as the others joined her. Zelda watched in awe as the shifted forms twisted and moved and she was left to view the same mass of curled together farmers; leaving herself and her escorts alone in the open. This time, no glowing eyes watched their movements.

"Who goes there?" A voice called, the words sounded like a thunderclap and Zelda jumped in surprise.

"We need to leave your Highness, now." Impa said urgently as the guards began moving towards them.

Zelda nodded and let Sheik and Impa whisk her away into the night without as much as a trace, leaving the guards searching the silvery night for ghosts and shades as the Wolfos returned to their watchful slumber.

Author's Note: To be honest, this story has captivated me so much that I am abandoning my rule of two and making it a threesome. It was inspired by the song Forsaken by Within Temptation; for those that are wondering, yes, if I listen to a song long enough my mind will come up with all kinds of things. Also for those interested, the species I am currently using comprise the following: the Wolfos which are humanoids that can turn into wolves (I'm using the enemy from the games just for the sake of simplicity…and also it just seems fun), the Hylians, an elf-like people who now rule most of Hyrule (Zelda and her father are Hylians, they're distinguishing features are slightly slit eyes and pointed ears they also live longer than humans), Humans, who make up most of the population, the Gerudo who are technically humans just desert bred with darker skin, they are considered barbaric and have been confined to the deserts beyond the mountains of Hyrule. The Shiekah of which little is known other than they serve the Royal House of Hyrule, beyond that and their prowess as warriors and spies no one knows anything of their origins. I intend for the Zora to make an appearance, possibly the Gorons, and I have the Goblins of course who are based predominantly on those obnoxious enemies from Twilight Princess (the ones riding the big pigs around).

*The dismounted knights are modeled after the **Iron Knuckles** and **Darknuts **from the various **Legend of Zelda** games while the mounted knights (they'll appear later) are modeled after the **Magic the Gathering** card titled _Knight of the Dawn_

**Yes, I did change Talon's character to be a might bit more threatening, more like a surly ranch owner than the lummox he normally is, so sue me.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning brought with it the customary chill, and as the mass of sleeping farmers began to wake one by one, they shook the moisture off their clothes and stretched in a manner all too wolfish for their guards' comfort. Forcing the Wolfos to sleep out in the open as they did was a customary act of subjugation that had started when they'd first been bound to the Royal Family. However it was not nearly as demeaning as Humans and Hylians liked to believe; to the Wolfos it was little more than a minor inconvenience, and some even enjoyed sleeping out in the open; especially with the company of so many of their own kind sleeping around them. Link for one enjoyed sleeping out in the open, though when the trumpets and drums sounded ordering all members of the assembled army to prepare for battle he was less than happy.

"Ugh, don't even let us get a proper breakfast; I'm going to have to eat a few of these Gerudo bastards I think;" grumbled Davos as he stretched and yawned.

"You sure you want all the sand in your teeth?" Farva inquired as she rolled in the moist grass to wake up.

Davos snorted, but he didn't get the chance to reply. "Alright wolves, form up, you've got work to do."

There was a collective sigh from the veterans who had done this in the past and rumbles of annoyance from younger members who were as yet unused to the harsh tone taken with them by the Hylians and Humans. Almost as one, they shifted into their wolf forms, a range of colors from white to black, brown to red, gray to tan, and everything in between. Link's own coloration was mixture of grays and blacks, his fur rippled down his spine as he heard the sound of distant drums, his ears perked up and every other Wolfos turned towards the sound as well, thankfully the Gerudo Desert, and the approaching army, lay to the west, so the sun would not be an issue here, something that provided a great deal of relief for both the Wolfos and their task masters.

The distant drumming grew louder, and behind the Wolfos the armored knights and soldiers of Hyrule readied themselves, the cavalry mounted their horses and closed their visors, the sergeants readied their pikes, shields, and swords and the men-at-arms closed visors over their eyes, readying their own weapons for what was coming, archers and crossbowmen readied their bows, arrows, and bolts tensely. Then it happened, the army marched into view and it was an impressive, if frightening, sight. Gerudo war banners and halberds rose high above the marching columns of soldiers as they approached the Hylian forces across the field. The ground shook with their advance, and it wasn't just Gerudos in their ranks. Goblins, both a-foot and riding large desert boars marched with them as well; no one needed to be an accountant to realize that there were many more in this Desert Amy than previously thought, no one had said that the desert Goblins had allied with the Gerudo.

Besides him, Link heard Farva grumble, "they're ugly, and they stink."

She'd find no argument with him that was for sure, the white matriarch went to the front of the mass of wolves and turned to look over the mass that was her pack.

"Last night," she rumbled, "we were given a promise the likes of which we've not been given in two thousand years of servitude. Today we will show yet again that we are worthy of that promise. Fight well, run strong, and if you must die, die with the enemy's throat in your jaws."

Link hadn't been near the heir to the Royal House when she'd spoken with the matriarch the previous night, but he had heard what she'd promised by word of mouth and to say that it excited him was an understatement. All his life he'd lived with the shadow of the bonds of servitude looming over his head. It had claimed both his parents when he was still a pup and he had seen others taken from their families in similar ways growing up in the community in the Kokiri Forest. Like all Wolfos he realized that it was a slow death they'd been given, attrition and time would eventually do what the Hylians had failed to do in past centuries*. If the Princess would really set them free when she took power, then he was willing to fight as hard as he hard to ensure that he saw that day come to pass; especially if it meant protecting Illia and his other friends.

"Think that pretty milk maid is up there?" Teased Davos, Link followed his gaze up to a hill over looking the field several miles away, there were wagons and tents nestled atop it, he remembered the rich warmth of the milk and her gentle smile and kind words. He hoped she was watching.

"Wolves," called an armored knight, "advance!"

At first the movement was finite, only a few individuals moving forwards, but then the entire massed pack began advancing at a gentle trot. Ahead across the rising field the Desert Army stopped its march and at the beckoning of horn blasts and drum rolls they reassembled, there was a pause as the wolves as one began to gallop towards their enemies then the sky was filled with arrows. Link watched as the deadly darts rose high into the sky, before plunging back down to earth to fall amongst the wolves. Around him, Wolfos fell with howls of pain, and even worse were those that fell without a sound and simply collapsed in mid-stride. His heart pumped as the arrows continued to fall and he cast a look back over his shoulder briefly, horrified at what he saw, the Hylian Army was advancing at a snails pace. There was at least a league between them and the Wolfos, did they expect them to simply fight the battle all their own? He continued to charge with the others, the enemy was close now and he watched as the fastest runners in the mass of wolves pulled ahead and rushed to meet the lowered halberds of the enemy line.

With a powerful lunge, the first Wolfos fell in amongst the Gerudo and Goblins, rending and tearing at anything that wasn't one of their own. Link braced himself as he bore down on his foes, in the last instant he held his breath as if he were about to take the plunge into the lake back home, and then he collided with his first opponent, mouth wide as his jaws closed around her scream and stifled her life.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Sheik asked in a guarded tone as he sat astride a horse besides his mother and behind the royal entourage.

"Weakening the enemy before they let the hammer fall," Impa replied impassively.

"They're going to be slaughtered before our knights and sergeants even get there."

Impa sighed and looked at her son coldly, silently reprimanding him for his outburst. Sheik looked away from his mother's gaze and closed his mouth, so this was the great cause the Shiekah served, a house of ruthless cowards who would let an entire people be wiped out simply because of an age old grudge. It was disgusting; he didn't care if it was an inappropriate thought for a retainer to the Royal House to bear it was his to bear at his discretion. He watched as Zelda pleaded with her father, smiling behind his wraps, at least one of the Royal House had their priorities straight. Then she drew her sword and spurred her horse forwards and he felt a moments panic. What was she doing?

* * *

"Damn their eyes, they're doing it again." Grumbled Talon as he watched the Wolfos clash with the Desert Army while the Hylian Army kicked its heels and watched.

Malon couldn't believe what she was seeing, was the Hylian Army really hanging back and letting the Wolfos bear the brunt of the fighting? She thought of the boy, Link, fighting there and wondered how terrified he must feel. Besides her in the wagon, Cremia looked away, closing her eyes against the spectacle and even Romani, always in a mood for violence it seemed, looked mortified. Malon looked up at her father and saw the pain in his eyes; she reached for his hand and held it, her own tiny in his grasp as he squeezed gently.

"I used to be in that damned army," he whispered, "I let so many of them die just like this."

Malon realized then, why her father came out to feed the Wolfos and her heart ached for him and for them as they died for her kingdom and people, who seemingly didn't care if they lived or died. She made a silent promise that she would do what her father did, even if it was so little, she'd make sure they were at least well fed and it would be the best she could give them; not just the scraps. She continued to watch the carnage, and then a glint of cold caught her eye and she turned towards it, her face lighting up as she cried for joy at the new sight before her.

* * *

Link thrashed wildly, dodging around the halberd as the woman wielding it made a stab at his flank, he clamped the weapon between his teeth and yanked it from its owner's hands. She was set upon by a red wolf and Link moved towards another target. He spotted Farva's blue-black caught atop one of the boars, rending and tearing at the squealing animal and driving it in a mad rampage through the ranks. Everywhere Link looked there were more enemies, but it seemed somehow that his people were prevailing; he couldn't understand it, or the bloodlust buzzing through his body like a swarm of angry bees. His eyes set upon a Goblin beating back a gray and leapt on it from the side, sinking his jaws into its shoulder and listening to it shriek in agony. He clamped down hard, twisting and tossing the helpless Goblin high into the air. He turned towards the bulk of the Desert Army and what passed for a frown made its way over his features, why were they holding back? They outnumbered the Wolfos by at least ten to one, terrible odds that were in their favor, why did they not charge?

"Back," someone called and the cry was echoed throughout the entire mass of wolves and as one they began falling back, finishing their individual skirmishes as they did so.

Davos joined Link with a wild grin, his white muzzle stained with blood, "I'm not hungry anymore." he rumbled.

Link despite himself returned the grin as Farva leapt off her latest victim and scurried back behind them. Link and Davos followed in her wake, and now he saw why the call to withdraw had been issued, the mounted knights charged past the panting and blood covered Woflos and slammed into the Desert Army, the sheer shock of the armored steeds and their riders threw the ranks of the Desert into disarray and they faltered in their line as the armored and shimmering cavalry hacked their way forwards. Link's tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted for breath, he looked behind him to find the sergeants and men-at-arms advancing at a clip now as well. Then there was a howl and he forgot everything as the matriarch rallied the Wolfos to her.

"The Princess fights in their midst, do not let your hope perish!"

And with that, the brief respite that the Wolfos had enjoyed vanished as the battered wolves rushed back into the fray at the heels of the cavalry, the foot soldiers at their back.

* * *

It hadn't been the best plan Zelda thought as she swung her blade viciously from side to side cutting a path ever forwards. Impa and Sheik rode on her flanks, protecting her from anything that tried to come against her horse's sides. Around her the knights and cavalry fought viciously for their Princess. When she had seen what her father and his generals intended she had been enraged that the Wolfos should be offered up on a platter, after pleading with her father to sound the charge to no avail she had drawn her own sword defiantly and rushed to the front ranks of the cavalry and mounted knights, rallying them to her banner before leading the charge. Now she was in the enemy's midst, well ahead of the majority of the rest of the charge and she wasn't fool enough to believe her limited fencing skills could keep herself safe forever. A shadow crossed over her and a white wolf, she thought the same one from the night's meeting landed before her, all fang and claw.

Moments later more Wolfos surged around her and she despaired, she'd been trying to let them rest, to allow them the chance to recuperate. Why had they come back? Even as she continued to fight she watched in a horror driven awe as the Wolfos lived up their legend, tearing their opponents' limb from shrieking limb. Even when one of the massive wolves went down, it brought its killer with it more often than not with a final thrashing snap of their powerful jaws. She felt herself quivering with fear driven excitement as she fought with the wolves all around her. The Desert Army was in disarray now it seemed, or at least parts of it were; the Goblins seemed incapable of holding the line while the Gerudos stood their ground stoically and fought tooth and nail for every inch of soil they were forced to give.

She'd never been in the midst of so much carnage in her life, but she found that she was not light headed or even queasy. An arrow sank itself into her horse's chest plate and the animal reared, throwing her from the saddle. Sheik was at her side in an instant, ready to fight to the last as best he could. Then a group of knights, their black, gold, and silver armor glistening in the morning sunlight, arrayed around the pair and formed an impenetrable wall of steel as they hacked their way forwards through the throngs of Goblin and Gerudo.

"Are you alright Highness?" Sheik asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, we must push forwards," she commanded, following the wake of the men-at-arms, Sheik at her side.

The white wolf came up besides her as she strode forwards, "you are a fool, even if a brave fool." she rumbled.

"I couldn't let your people die here alone."

The wolf snorted, eyeing her sternly. "I would gladly die alone than in your company. For if you die, so does your promise; remember your pledge Princess."

Without another word the wolf leapt over the heads of the foot soldiers pushing their way forwards one bloody swing at a time, leaving Zelda feeling torn inside as she realized just what her fighting here had done. It hadn't given the Wolfos the recovery she had hoped, it had added to their burden. She looked around at the wolves and realized they were fighting around her, not against the enemy on a grand scale, but solely around her. They were fighting for her and the thought that they were dying for her tore at her conscience. She shook the thought aside, it was too late now, she'd made the decision and had to forge ahead, and she pushed her way past the armored knight before her and began fighting besides the men who had come to her rescue. Impa appeared at her side then, with Sheik, the pair again covering her sides from any danger.

* * *

Link was panting heavily, his wounded flank slowing him down as he squared off against his latest opponent. She raised her curved scimitar and slashed at him. He dodged out of the way, gritting his teeth against the pain in his side. He stumbled over a corpse and tripped on the slick bloodied grass, falling on his injured side with a loud whine. His opponent leapt forwards, ready to deal the finishing blow, but then a small knife imbedded itself in her throat and she fell back wordlessly, her eyes widened in surprise and unseeing. He felt hands wrap around him and was lifted to his feet; he looked up to find a bizarrely dressed man helping him up. The man's red eyes met Link's blue before he pushed ahead, following in the wake of a group of armored figures. Link shook himself and moved forwards, the ache in his side worsening with each step. He cast his gaze upwards and blinked in surprise at what he saw, a lone rider dressed in black and upon a black horse surrounded by a guard of Gerudo men.

He was regarding the carnage impassively with a half-sneer playing on his features, he raised his hand as Link watched and pointed out over the fighting. The ground shook and Link splayed his feet looking around as the smell of rotten flesh filled his nostrils. A rotting hand shot up from the ground and grabbed for his throat, he leapt back as a rotting corpse rose from the earth before him, and all around him. The sudden appearance of these monstrosities caused havoc, horses reared, men screamed and suddenly the tide turned and what had been a slow but wining battle turned into a route. Link cowered as two massive shapes rose over the hill above the black rider, a red snake-like beast that seemed to slither through the air, and a black winged monster that bellowed out its fury as it swooped down and pulled riders from their horses. The red snake let out a screeching hiss and a jet of flame leapt from its maw, dousing the fleeing Hylian Army in orange flames. One moment Davos was rushing towards Link, and then he was gone in a flash of fire and charred flesh; Link froze in terror as he watched the undead legion coming towards him.

"Run," Farva screamed, slamming into Link and pushing him back down towards the fleeing Hylian Army, then she howled in agony, joined a moment later by Link's own howls of pain as a lance pierced through her chest and into his already wounded flank. Farva's limp and bleeding body toppled onto Link, pinning him against the corpse strewn ground. He cast his head around wildly, his eyes bulging in terror as the undead army marched inexorably down the field in pursuit of the fleeing Hylians. He tried calling out, but his body was too injured for more than a low whimpering whine to escape it as he tried to move with the lance still pinning Farva's body to him. The undead passed over him in a wave, ignoring him completely, followed by the rallied Desert Army, he despaired as he felt his strength leaving him. He could feel blood soaking the already drenched ground around him and after one final attempt to free himself he let out a despairing howl and let his head drop. The last thing he saw were the backs of the Desert Army marching towards the reforming ranks of the Hylian Army as they reformed behind their archers and crossbowmen, then his world went dark.

*Wolfos population is somewhere around three thousand at this point in time (that's the entire population, not just Link's community). Of that number about nineteen hundred are participating in this battle as all able adults are required to fight. The eleven hundred or so left behind are those too young, too old, or too weak (ie pregnant, sick etc) to fight. Just to give you an idea of how bad the population situation is, nearly half their population, and nearly all of those capable of bearing pups, are fighting in this battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda watched in dismay as the leader of the Desert Army and the Gerudo walked the length of the throne room to smile at her father cruelly.

"The Red Lion, at last we meet."

"Lord Gannondorf," her father said tiredly. In the month since the disaster in the Hylian Fields what had remained of the Hylian Army had fought a losing battle with Gannondorf's forces before finally being driven into Castle Town itself. In that time every facet of Hyrule's vaunted military had collapsed into disarray and many had refused to fight. It was ironic then that the only group not to despair had been the Wolfos, they had kept fighting against all odds, even against the now dreaded undead that Gannondorf seemed to summon at will to do his bidding. Even the two massive drakes, which she now knew the names of, Volvagia and Argorok hadn't cowed the Wolfos into surrendering and without fail they'd been the first to charge and the last to retreat during each clash. A courier had finally been sent to Castle Town, offering terms, unconditional surrender in exchange for the lives of those in Castle Town and throughout Hyrule. If the Red Lion had not complied with this, Gannondorf would have had his armies sack and torch every town across Hyrule. What choice had her father had?

He no longer seemed the regal lion that everyone had seen him as; he looked tired, aged beyond his years. Zelda looked over at the handful of Wolfos that had been asked, as leaders of what remained of the Wolfos, to attend. The woman she'd come to know as the matriarch stood stoically in her farmer's clothes. Somehow, she managed to look regal even given her state of dress. Those that stood with her were no different, each stood proudly besides their leader.

"We've surrendered to you as you requested Lord Gannondorf," her father was saying, "what more can we do than that?"

"Much, much more," he said with a dark smile. "First though," his eyes fell upon the matriarch. "You lead the Wolfos?"

She nodded quietly, he beckoned her towards him, after a moment she stepped forwards, he towered above her, but she stood her ground, her one good eye glaring at him defiantly.

"Your people fought well, and for a cause that was not your own. For that you are to be rewarded."

The matriarch was justly cautious, Zelda met her gaze and they exchanged the same thought: betrayal.

"What reward would you give your enemy?" she asked tacitly.

"Freedom," Gannondorf said simply.

There was a hushed silence as the words sunk in, and then the matriarch spoke again. "Why free your enemy?"

"Divide and conquer," he said, strolling around her quietly. "Your people are bound to the Royal House of Hyrule. So long as that remains true your kind will be a problem for me. Now I could go into your forest and burn you out, but that would take time which I do not wish to spend. So I am giving you your freedom and the promise that you will not be punished for your role in the fighting."

"Lord Gannondorf, you cannot release my bondsmen as if they were your own!" protested the Red Lion, he, like everyone else in the room suspected that, if released of their bonds, the Wolfos would gladly watch Hyrule burn instead of helping to free her at a later day. Zelda had to admit, if only to herself, that it would serve Hyrule right if the Wolfos did just that, she watched the matriarch's face, trying to read the impassive features as she considered her options.

"Your answer," Gannondorf pressed, ignoring the King's protest.

She drew a deep sigh, her eyes meeting Zelda's, as if to giver her apologies. Zelda didn't want her apology. She understood, even if she didn't like it. The Wolfos had suffered enough for Hyrule.

"I choose freedom for my people."

"Good," Gannondorf said cheerily, "now there's just one last thing." he drew his sword and in the same motion took the matriarch's head off. Her body stood there for a moment before toppling to the floor, her red blood in stark contrast to the white marble. Her head rolled across the floor, leaving vibrant slashes of red in its wake before coming to a stop at the feet of one of Gannondorf's guards. The man knelt to retrieve the head, handing it to his lord with a bow.

Gannondorf turned back to the remaining Wolfos, holding up their leader's head by her scalp. Her long white hair severed at her neckline where his sword had cut. "Her life for your freedom, take this with you to your forest, let it be a reminder what awaits you should you decide to challenge my will in Hyrule; and be sure that the Kokiri their precious tree understand as well."

One of the Wolfos, brown and gray male, stepped forward cautiously. He took the head and cradled it in his arms tenderly as if it were an infant. Wordlessly the four remaining Wolfos shifted into their wolf forms, the head of the matriarch clenched in the lead wolf's jaws as they trotted out of the throne room their claws clacking on the polished marble. Once they were through the door, Zelda heard them break into a run. She hoped no one attacked them.

As soon as they left Gannondorf turned back to the King of Hyrule, "now your Majesty, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"There is nothing we can do," Impa said as Sheik fumed.

"We're supposed to be master assassins and spies, how can you say there is nothing we can do?"

She regarded her son impassively for a moment before speaking. "We sent some of our best against the Mage King, and he killed each of them."

"Send me," Sheik said, turning around to face his mother.

"Absolutely not," she said instantly.

"Because I'm your son," he said stonily, his anger building.

"Yes, because as my son you are the heir to the Shiekah lineage and if you die so does that lineage."

Sheik scowled and glared out the window at nothing in particular. He and Impa had barely managed to pull the Princess from the jaws of the undead horde that had assaulted the Hylian Army that fateful first day, he'd hated himself for days following for the words he'd spoken while looking at the Wolfos. The Gerudos had possessed a trump card; the most powerful Mage King they'd seen in centuries. He'd been able to bring under his banner the Goblins and the two dragons, Volvagia and Argorok in addition to his prowess at raising the souls of the dead to do his bidding. Now the King was being forced to give everything but his title to Gannondorf and there was nothing the Shiekah could do. He hated feeling helpless. The door to the chamber opened and Princess Zelda stalked into the room, if anyone had a fouler mood than himself it was probably her he realized.

Both Impa and Sheik bowed, but she waved them off distractedly, "my father has agreed to every one of the Mage King's terms, including turning what remains of our military over to his control. In his infinite generosity," she all but spat the last word, "he's even offered to rebuild our army for us."

"Which he of course will use to extend his reach," Impa said.

"Of course," Zelda agreed, "I don't know how the Zora or the Gorons are taking this, their emissaries left the city as soon as they sensed the end; no doubt they're bolstering their defenses against a possible attack." She paused and sighed, taking a seat in a gilt chair and placing a gloved hand to her forehead. "He's set the Wolfos free, dissolved their bonds to the Royal House, and to make sure they understood the gift, he killed the matriarch."

Sheik couldn't believe his ears, he'd watched the matriarch fight this past month, to think that she had been killed, it was frightening. "What will they do now?"

"Hide in the forest no doubt and watch Hyrule be crushed under the Mage King's fist."

Sheik didn't like what his mother said, but he couldn't think of anything else that the Wolfos might do. "What are we going to do your Highness?"

Zelda shook her head despairingly, "I had thought to use the Wolfos to fight Gannondorf's rule. Can you believe that? I wanted so desperately to set them free, only to find that now I need them more than any of my ancestors ever have."

"There might still be a chance of that, if we move quickly." Impa said quietly.

Zelda looked up with a sad smile, "Impa, I watched them leave, do you know how many answered the call to fight? Nearly two thousand, do you know how many walked out of Castle Town today?" Tears filled her eyes as she continued, "less than four hundred. How could I ask them to fight for us again when we've already taken so much from them?"

Sheik's mind staggered at the figures, there had only been some three thousand Wolfos in total according to the last census, and they had apparently lost half of that population in the month of fighting and most of that would be their prime breeders too. Zelda was right, there would be nothing short of a miracle that would move the Wolfos to fight for Hyrule willingly.

There was a long silence, until Zelda spoke again, "Gannondorf wants the Triforce, and he knows that the Royal House has the secret to unlocking it."

Impa's eyes narrowed, "but he doesn't know who I imagine."

Zelda nodded, smiling bitterly, "he believes it's my father, after all, why would a mere princess be entrusted with such knowledge?"

"We must get you out of the castle tonight your Highness," Impa said suddenly. "Sheik, I need you to acquire three horses, traveling clothes, and supplies for the three of us. Steal them if you have to."

Sheik looked from his mother to the Princess in confusion; did Zelda really know the secret to unlock the Triforce? The power to forge the world left behind by the Goddesses upon their departure from this plane; if Gannondorf found it….he shuddered. It all sounded insane, but a few weeks ago, undead legions rising from the earth had seemed equally insane. He didn't ask, leaving the room to fulfill his tasks.

* * *

Link awoke with the cucco calls, stretching stiffly and taking in a deep breath before moving. This had been his routine every morning for the last month, his side was still troublesome and the stretching and deep breathing helped it to loosen up each morning, allowing him more freedom of movement. Below his loft where he'd been quartered he heard the cows and horses beginning to stir as the cuccos continued to crow outside; he rolled over in the bed, almost a nest, or hay he'd created for himself, tossing the blanket and pillow aside as he got onto all fours and yawned stretching out his back before standing and dropping from the loft to the barn floor. He went to the big doors and pushed them open, letting in more sunlight into the barn, before he went to the stalls and opened them up. The horses were the first out, bolting excitedly out the door as soon as their gates were open and into the pastureland beyond. Once the horses were clear of the barn Link retrieved the bucket from the wall and knelt beneath the first of the cows to get the daily milk.

As he worked, his mind turned back to what had been happening in the world and to him these past weeks. He still had nightmares about Davos and Farva, about lying pinned beneath the latter's body for well over an hour amongst the dead from both sides of the battle; the smell of dead and burned flesh driving his mind slowly insane. He'd been so weak that transformation had been impossible and whatever semblance of a human mind he had left had retreated so deep into his being as to be meaningless. He still wasn't sure how they found him, but the rancher and his daughters, he had only known Malon's name at the time, had heard him crying when they'd come to help bury the dead. He hadn't even been aware the he was calling out to be truthful, but apparently he'd been whimpering pitifully, lying in the blood soaked earth with Farva's corpse atop him, the lance pinning both of them to the ground.

The youngest daughter, Romani, had found him first; he hadn't been pleasant. His mind was so traumatized by that point that he had been little more than a crazed feral animal snapping at his would be savior viciously when she drew too close and snarling dangerously. She had hesitated at first, but then run to find her father who had returned with meat and milk, which he'd carefully placed just out of Link's reach until Link had calmed down somewhat; once that was achieved he'd moved the food close enough for Link to eat and drink which he'd done with great gusto. It was during this time that Malon had come up and begun singing softly to him. Once he'd been calmed further, and with more food readily available, she'd been able to get close enough to stroke his head while he ate. That had been when Talon had gone around his side and lifted Farva's body from the lance before sawing off the haft of the weapon so he could lift Link off of the weapon's spear head without further injuring him.

The ride back to the ranch had been less than comfortable; he remembered mostly the bumps and agony from his freshly bandaged wound. The one bright spot had been Malon's soft voice as she sat besides him cradling his head in her lap as he'd whimpered at each lurch of the wagon. It had taken him an entire week before he had the strength to shift between human and wolf again, and even then he remained in his wolf form simply because if he shifted while seriously wounded it would change the anatomy of the wound, potentially making it worse. When he'd finally shifted, it had been in his sleep and he hadn't woken the next day until Malon had brought him his breakfast in the loft hay-bed they'd given him in the barn. When he'd woken up he'd found her staring at him in surprise, she hadn't realized that the gray and black Wolfos she had been tending to had been the same boy she'd given milk to on the eve of the battle. It had come as a bit of an embarrassing shock really considering how tenderly, even intimately, she'd treated him.

The pair got to have the conversation she'd tried to have before though, and they'd become quick friends as she'd rebound his injuries and for once, shared breakfast with him. It had come as a bit of a surprise to both of them to see how well they got along and after those first two weeks Link started helping her in her chores around the ranch under Talon's approving, if watchful, gaze. Now a month later he'd proven himself to be a valuable ranch hand, somewhat strangely, though perhaps not surprisingly he'd turned into her herd's dog; and the fact that he truly understood her commands made him that much better. When they weren't keeping the cattle in line, they spent their time with the horses on the ranch, which were Malon's true passion. She spoke for hours about husbandry and the different breeds and their qualities and countless other things equine. Link listened intently, soaking up the information, but also just listening to her voice. It soothed his troubled mind and kept him from thinking of his dead friends and kind. Over the course of the month, they heard bits and pieces about the fighting across the massive expanse of Hyrule Field and none of it was good.

Link had thought of leaving on more than one occasion during that month, of returning to Kokiri and his home but in the end he'd decided against it. The Fields of Hyrule were now covered with wandering bands of undead, and it was a very dangerous idea for a lone traveler, even a Wolfos, to make that journey without companions. So he'd stayed on and continued to work, gradually increasing his workload as his wound healed, the nice thing about being a Wolfos as opposed to a Hylian or a Human was a more active metabolism, which lead to faster recovery from wounds. So now, by the end of the month, all that remained of the injury were two scars, one on both flanks, and the stiffness that plagued him every morning.

"You're productive as usual," Link looked up to find Cremia smiling at him. "You know this is my job Link, you don't have to do it."

He shrugged, "I like to help."

"Well go help Malon," she said with a wink. "I can finish up here."

"Bu—" he didn't get to finish as she shooed him away from the cows and out the door into the morning sunlight.

He looked around at the fenced in area that made up the pastureland for the ranch, there was a sizable artificial pond in the center, it was artificial because it was fed not by anything conventional, but it was placed over an ancient Fairy Fountain, which kept it filled with crystal clear water, and even kept the grass in the pastureland healthy. Despite the fact that there were twenty-three horses and thirty-seven cows that grazed the pasture, the grass never diminished, each evening it replenished itself thanks to the properties of the Fairy Fountain. Link had been surprised to learn about all of this, it had never occurred to him to use a magical font as a source for a self-sustaining ranch. It was amazing to him, and part of the reason he had chosen to stay here. Another reason was standing by the water, with a brush, accompanied by several horses which she was working over as she crooned to them soothingly as she groomed them.

She looked up as he approached, reached down and tossed him a second brush; he went to work on a bay mare while she continued with a roan stallion.

"Did you sleep well?" She finally asked.

"It was beautiful. I opened up the loft door and watched the moon rise." Link said animatedly.

"Does that help you sleep?"

"The moon, no it wakes me up, it's like…I guess it gives me energy."

"Is that true of all Wolfos?"

He nodded, stroking the horse's nose as he brushed her neck. "We're most active at night when we're in the forests, it's when we do most of our hunting, we sleep in the morning just before the moon sets until the sun rise, and then we're up for most of the day until dusk when the suns sets and we go back to sleep until the moon comes up again."

She chuckled, "your people sleep less than the average rancher."

Link nodded bashfully, "I sleep more now than I ever did living at home."

That made both of them laugh, further conversation was interrupted by: "Link!" as Romani leapt onto Link's back. She wasn't being inconsiderate of his injury. He'd told her it was fine for her to do it after his wound had healed enough, even if it did make him wince a little at the impact.

"Time for your morning exercise," she declared happily.

Link and Malon exchanged smiles, "think you can beat me today?" She asked playfully.

"I think I'll try." He said good naturedly.

Author's Note: You know I just realized I'm giving character attributes to a character (Link) who you only ever really know through how other characters react to him. That, as a writer, I can safely say, is a bitch….if fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Link stretched out and gave a long yawn, shaking his head from side to side, Romani patted his back affectionately.

"Alright Link, let's show Malon what we've got."

Link looked over at Malon, sitting on her horse Epona, initially when he'd first started wandering around the ranch's pastureland the livestock had avoided him, even when in his human form, all but Epona who had followed him around almost curiously. So when Romani had suggested having daily runs to help Link's strength back up Malon had offered to ride Epona alongside and it hadn't been long before it had evolved into a race with jumps, hurdles, and what have you. Though to be fair to Link, he'd been too injured originally to navigate the obstacles; it had taken a few days of running the course before he was able to clear the lowest jump. Now, two weeks after starting the original race he could deal with most of the obstacles with little difficulty. He'd yet to beat Epona though who had consistently outpaced him even with Malon riding her. Not today he told himself, his lips curling over his teeth in a grin.

"Ready..." Malon began, Link's hind legs flexed and braced against the ground. "Set…" Romani held on tightly to his fur as Link's body lowered close to the ground. "Go!"

Link's entire body surged with power as he leapt forwards, initially ahead of Epona as he set off running, but the horse had the longer stride and quickly closed the gap within the first stretch and drew even, and then ahead of him quickly enough. Unlike all their previous runs though he managed to keep close at Epona's heels, his body surging as he loped after the horse, they came to the first obstacle, a pile of logs set up as a jump, Epona cleared the pile easily while Link leapt to the top and then jumped again from there to gain ground on the horse yet again. On his back Romani laughed giddily as her hair was whipped around in the wind and she clung to his fur desperately in an attempt to stay onto his surging back. The course went throughout the pastureland and all the obstacles were more or less the same as the first just with varying heights and lengths. As they came back for the home stretch Link was again besides Epona and drawing close to passing her now as he lengthened his stride. The prospect of finally beating Malon sent shivers of excitement through his body and he put on another burst of power, ignoring the growing stitch in his side as the pair raced towards the finish line, or as was the case of all their races, breakfast.

* * *

Zelda looked up at the brand emblem hanging over the ranch entrance as she, Impa, and Sheik passed under the open gates.

"Will we be safe here?" She asked wonderingly.

"For the time being," Impa said, reining in her horse as it pawed the ground restlessly. "I doubt Gannondorf is going to look for a royal princess in a stable."

"You can't seriously expect her to stay here," Sheik said incredulously, the smell of animals and their waste creasing his brow.

Impa looked at her son with a smile, "I helped Princess Zelda's grandfather hide in far worse places than this during the Shadow War. This will do nicely, provided we can garner the assistance of the ranch owner. I imagine Gannondorf will be sending out emissaries to the ranches around Castle Town and request supplies and tribute. We have to hope this rancher is enough of a patriot to allow us to stay for however long we need."

They passed through the gate and approached the ranch house, Impa dismounted, knocking on the door before opening it and going inside. Zelda and Sheik dismounted as well, looking around the ranch.

"There's magic here," Zelda said curiously, "I can feel it, they've managed to tap something in the earth to maintain their ranch; amazing."

"Can I help you?"

Sheik whirled, his throwing knives in his fingers before he registered that it was a young woman, she looked terrified now with his blades drawn and raised. Zelda was nearly as quick as he was and grabbed his raised hand, scowling at him and shaking her head.

She turned to the frightened girl and bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry, my escort is on edge, please forgive him."

* * *

Sheik felt miserable watching the Princess bow to a commoner because of him, and he too bowed in apology, the young woman smiled uncertainly.

"I'm Cremia, my father owns the ranch," she looked from their horses to their heavy traveling clothes and cloaks. "Did you require food and drink?"

"And lodging if you have it, please;" Zelda replied.

She frowned, "I don't know what we can provide lodging, we don't really have much extra room."

Sheik jumped then, as a massive wolf with a little girl riding it rounded the side of the barn and came charging towards them, Sheik panicked for the second time and this time, with his knives already fingered he cast three of them at the charging animal out of instinct, Cremia screamed and his mind realized his mistake. The size of the wolf could only mean one thing, Wolfos, of course the blades were already in flight, now all he could do was shout out a warning. The Wolfos saw the threat and tossed the girl clear of its back with one powerful kick, skidding to a halt and turning its flank to face the knives in the same motion, the trio dug into his flank and it snarled in pain; lips curling back to reveal the canines which were as deadly as any of Sheik's knives. The Wolfos rounded on Sheik, approaching with fur raised and bristling, body lowered to the ground, leaving droplets of blood in the dirt as it advanced, Sheik was set to defend Zelda when she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the furious Wolfos who stopped instantly, fangs still barred warningly as its eyes watched Sheik.

"I'm so sorry," the Princess whispered soothingly, stroking the giant head she'd wrapped herself around, the gesture seemed to calm the angered Wolfos and its fur flattened, though its blue eyes never left Sheik the entire time.

Cremia rushed forwards and pulled the little girl away. "Oh Goddesses are you alright?"

"I'm fine sis, honest! What about Link?" The little girl asked worriedly, turning towards the Wolfos.

Cremia scowled at Sheik, and walked over to him; delivering a slap across his face that echoed in the otherwise quiet morning. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled, "you could have killed someone!"

He stood there stunned, feeling the heat from the blow spreading across his face, he hadn't been paying attention, and the last thing he'd expected was to be struck by her. Into this confused scenario rode a third girl on a rust colored horse who hastily jumped from her saddle and rushed to the injured Wolfos.

"Link are you alright, what happened?"

Zelda stepped aside worriedly, letting the girl tend to the injured flank as she gingerly picked the knives out. The Wolfos obediently rolled over on its side, letting her pull them out, wincing as she did so.

"What in the name of the Royal House is going on out here?" Boomed a voice from behind Sheik, who turned to find his mother and a man, the ranch's owner he assumed, standing by the open door, his mother was eying him reproachfully and he couldn't meet her gaze so he looked away towards the gated entrance to the ranch.

Once more, Zelda bowed in apology, how many times was she going to do this today she wondered.

"I'm so sorry; my escort panicked when your ranch hand came around the corner and attacked him."

The ranch owner scowled at Sheik, it seemed everyone was scowling at him now much to his shame. "If this is the kind of behavior I can expect from you lot then you're more trouble than you're worth." He rumbled, his mustache twitching in irritation.

"I apologize for my son's behavior, I'm afraid we've all been rather edgy since the fall of Castle Town and the Royal House."

"So it's done then is it? The Red Lion's surrendered has he?"

Impa nodded, "I'm afraid so."

The rancher sniffed appraisingly before turning to the Princess. "Who are you exactly?"

Zelda took off her hood, "I am the Princess Zelda of the Royal House of Hyrule."

His eyes as big as dinner plates, the rancher knelt rapidly, though none of his daughters moved, they all seemed too stunned.

"Your Highness, if I had known you were here," he began.

"Then our enemies would have known as well," Zelda said gently, "we don't require anything special, simply a place to stay for a few days while we decide what our next move will be."

"Of course your Highness, I am Talon, a humble rancher and former sergeant in the Royal Army at your service."

"Thank you Talon for your generosity," Zelda said graciously, reaching down to lift Talon to his feet. "I'm sorry for the disturbance we've caused."

All eyes turned to the Wolfos who was on its feet again, sitting on its haunches watching them all curiously. Its wounds didn't seem to be bothering it at all and Zelda was reminded of the dozens of Wolfos she had seen fighting with spears, arrows, and everything in the armory sticking out of them, and yet they had fought until their last drop of blood fell to the ground.

"He's a hardy boy," Talon said, "I'm sure he'll get over it."

The girl standing besides the Wolfos scowled at her father, putting a protective arm around the Wolfos who leaned against her, nuzzling affectionately.

"Please come in," Talon invited gesturing that they should precede him inside the ranch house. "We were about to sit down to breakfast."

"Breakfast," Zelda said, her voice relieved, "would be delightful thank you."

The group moved inside, Cremia didn't look at Sheik, while the little girl with her merely scowled at him, sticking her tongue out as they passed. Sheik flushed and scowled at the ground. His mother stood besides him as the Wolfos shifted into a human form, the boy standing there now looked at Sheik as if he recognized him before accompanying the last of Talon's daughters inside. Once they'd gone, Impa delivered a hand to the back of his head, jarring his teeth.

"If you can't calm down, you're more of a liability than we can afford. That Wolfos showed more restraint than you did I'm ashamed to say. Show me that you are a son of the Shiekkah."

Soundly chastised and feeling ashamed of himself, Sheik made his way inside and towards the kitchen where he found the welcome smell of cooked meat and eggs, and fresh milk. At least, he thought to himself miserably, he couldn't spoil good food with his edginess. The Wolfos boy even moved over to give him space at the long table, as he took his seat the Wolfos leaned over, serving him before he had taken his own food.

"You don't have to do that," Sheik said.

The Wolfos shrugged, "you saved my life."

"I just tried to kill you," Sheik said, wondering if the Wolfos was more injured than he seemed.

"You also saved me when I stumbled at the first battle against the Desert." The Wolfos said with a smile, "outside was an accident, sorry if I scared you."

Now Sheik really did feel miserable, the person he had just used as a pin cushion was apologizing to him. His day couldn't get much worse he decided as he took a large draw of milk, feeling the warm liquid go down his throat soothingly. It was the first soothing thing that had happened to him in the last month.

* * *

Breakfast took longer than it typically did, as the three guests shared their news with Talon who listened intently to the information given. None of it was very encouraging, everyone of course had known about the army's repeated defeats, but the withdrawal of the Zora and Goron emissaries and all their citizens from Castle Town was news to them; as was the subsequent freedom of the Wolfos at the conclusion of hostilities. Talon however commented that it was little different given that Gannondorf had basically banished the Wolfos. Once Impa had finished describing the situation there was quiet as the information sunk in.

Then Zelda looked to Link questioningly. "Did the others make it to the forest safely?"

Malon looked at her, then to Link, what others was she talking about; Link seemed just as confused and eyed Zelda curiously.

"The other survivors, there were only a few hundred of you left in the end when Ganon let you leave, I thought you were one of them that decided to stay here."

The numbers hit Link like a hammer, and Malon watched as his face fell and he seemed to shrink in his seat for a moment before he quietly excused himself and left the house.

Zelda looked around worriedly, "did he not know? I thou—"

"You thought wrong," Malon said angrily, standing up without asking to be excused. "He was left on the battlefield to die by the army when we found him. He'd have never abandoned his people willingly!"

"Malon, mind your tongue," her father said eying her with a reproachful, though understanding gaze as he turned back to a crestfallen Zelda. "Your Highness, the boy had been pinned beneath a dead friend for over an hour when we found him; he was little more than a crazed beast. He's been here this past month healing."

Malon didn't wait for Zelda to respond, hurrying outside and looking around for Link worriedly. The first place she assumed he'd go was the barn but there was no sign of him there so she went back outside and out into the pasture. She scanned the grazing cows and horses, trying to spy Link. After a few moments of searching though she still had not spied him, Epona wandered over in that time and nuzzled her with her muzzle.

"Have you seen him Epona?" She asked questioningly, frowning worriedly.

Of course Epona didn't answer, but the horse always did follow Link around when she wasn't occupied. Then a long, low, hollow note echoed through the air before fading into the morning, it sent shivers down her spine and she at first didn't realize what she was hearing. When it began again however she realized it wasn't some restless ghost or monster, it was a howl; a continuous sustained howl. She followed the mournful cries back towards the house and beyond, Epona shied away from the howls when they approached the front gate, remaining still as Malon approached the wolf sitting on its haunches and howling.

"Link," she called quietly.

He stopped in mid-howl and turned to face her, his blue eyes gazing at her mournfully. "I was trying to reach the others, if they're really going back to the forest…."

He trailed off as she sat next to him, "have you heard back?"

Shaking his head, he cast his gaze out over the massive field before them. "I don't know when they set out; they could have reached the forest by now if they traveled quickly through the night. I should have gone back."

"Back to the forest," she asked gently.

His head lowered and he placed it between his forepaws tiredly, "no, to fight."

Malon's eyes widened, "you couldn't even stand when we brought you here! How well do you think you could have fought?"

Link's gaze was forlorn, "they probably think I'm dead."

Quietly, Malon wrapped her arms around his head, leaning against him as he pressed against her stomach. It was a warm and comforting feeling to have the big canine head pressing against her, though she could feel him trembling. She stroked his back gently.

"There wasn't anything you could have done Link, don't blame yourself."

He continued to nuzzle against her quietly as she stroked his fur, then his ears pricked up and he raised his head up to look out over the field.

"What is it?" Malon asked, standing up and following his searching gaze.

Then she heard it, low and quiet, drifting over the fields like a subtle mist. Another Wolfos was howling, in fact it sounded like several were; Link listened for a moment, his head canted to one side his ears erect before he threw his head back and let out a series of melodious responses which got an even more excited response from whomever was calling to him; Malon was struck by how musical and rhythmic the howls became, almost like the Wolfos were playing instruments and not simply howling to one another. The exchange continued like this for several minutes before the answering howls finally died away and Link too stopped howling, sitting back down his tail thumping excitedly.

"What happened?" Malon asked worriedly, wondering at the sudden silence.

He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling, "they're going home; I told them who I was, and asked that they tell my friends that I'm still alive."

"Did you know any of them?"

His head bobbed, "we all know each other; there were only three thousand of us left before…less now." This last part was added in an understandably sullen tone."

"That was beautiful," they jumped and turned to find Zelda standing by the gate a few meters from them. "I'm sorry," she apologized hastily; "I've just never heard Wolfos howl to one another, it was almost like music."

"We sing to one another," Link said quietly, shifting back into his human form before continuing. "I don't think anyone other than a Wolfos…or an actual wolf, maybe a dog, could understand what we say."

She nodded, looking at Malon who was eyeing her uncertainly. "I wanted to apologize for before, I didn't realize what you'd been through; it was inconsiderate of me."

Link looked out over the field for a moment longer before finally shrugging. "I feel better now, knowing that at least those who survived are going home safely…besides there was no way you could have known."

"So I'm forgiven?" Zelda asked hopefully.

Link nodded, smiling warmly as he stood up and helped Malon to her feet. "Let's go finish breakfast, I'm still hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

"How many of the ranchers and farmers can we rely on?" Impa asked, looking over the map that Talon had produced of various farms and ranches in the Hyrule Field proper and its environs.

Talon scratched his head thoughtfully, "most of them are good enough people though I doubt there's much fight in them. A few are like me, retired army trying to earn a living doing something with our hands instead of our blades; they're the most reliable lot."

Very little of this was news to Sheik, that the farmers and ranchers were loyal, or that they would likely be of little help. However his mother seemed totally undaunted by the prospect of having little more than a pack of scared peasants with which to support the Princess. As the conversation wore on, Talon gave the names of several people whom he considered reliable. Sheik only hoped that the rancher's opinions were worth as much as his livestock.

"Very well," Impa said finally, standing up from the table. "I will be leaving to meet with each of the individuals you've recommended immediately. Then I'll have to contact more of my people."

"There are more of you?" Talon asked in surprise.

Impa snorted, it was the closest thing to mirth she'd show. "Contrary to popular myth, we do not procreate asexually. We simply keep to ourselves. There are quite a number of us living in the shadows of the kingdom, and we've all sworn our lives to the Royal House."

"Eh," Talon considered for a moment, "well and good then I suppose, we'll need all the help we can get. As I've said, only a handful of the men and women you're meeting have borne steel for the kingdom, the rest are just simple people of the land and wouldn't know a hoe from a pike."

Sheik was glad for the wraps that hid his smile as he shook his head. They had no proper army, the King was very much alive and the army was with him and thereby with Gannondorf for the time being. The Mage King would no doubt find someway to bend that army to his will, and add it to the already loyal Desert Army that had marched here with him. To top it all off they had the roving bands of undead that now wandered the land. As if the restless ghosts and ghouls hadn't been bad enough, now full bodied and armed zombies and skeletons were in attendance. What did this would be resistance have at its disposal so far? The Sheikah, a single rancher and his daughters, and the heir apparent; and they were seeking allies from largely untrained peasants to what end? He couldn't see how any of this was going to go well for them; but he was loyal to his oath and would follow whatever seemed best for the kingdom and his people. Sadly, this seemed to be the best option.

"Don't forget the Wolfos, Zora, or Gorons;" Impa said, Sheik looked up to find his mother starring at him calmly. "We have more allies than you might think."

"Did you jus—" he began.

"You're too emotional, even with those wraps you're hardly a challenge to read," his mother replied offhandedly as she gathered up the map and fitted it to a scroll tube. "Neither the Zora nor the Gorons will ever bow to Gannondorf, even if they will not fight besides us; the enemy of my enemy is my friend," she said, flipping her twin short swords out of their sheaths before returning them to their places with a flourish, "the Wolfos have been granted their freedom," she put her boot up on the table and checked the knives lining the inside before doing the same to the other boot, "but they have not survived two millennia of persecution and hatred by being stupid, they know that freedom is false and will fight if offered something better." She turned back to face him, a hand on her hip as she eyed him stoically. "As a Sheikah," she twirled a throwing star out of her sleeve before snapping it to reveal three, all of which she returned to their hide away in her sleeve once more in one fluid motion. "You must always look for the ways that others will not perceive. It is how we have survived."

Sheik nodded understanding; the lesson was easy enough to comprehend in the form it was given. Never assume things were as they seemed. Despite the harmless nature of the display, Talon was now eying his mother like she might be poisonous as well as heavily armed. Sheik couldn't say for sure, but it was quite possible that his mother was carrying several toxins and poisons on her person; that display just now had after all been just a fraction of the weapons he'd seen her use before.

"What about the Princess," he asked quietly, "she won't allow the Wolfos to become involved again."

Impa paused, shifting her weight as she hefted the pack that Talon had given her, when her red gaze turned to him; he saw the look that had made her the head of the Sheikah. It was the look of someone who never surrendered, who never said it was impossible, never showed mercy, and above all, never revealed what she knew. It was a gaze he had to aspire to, and that was a daunting prospect at best.

"If she will not extend her previous offer to them again, then we will make it on her behalf."

Sheik's heart jumped, "bu—"

"Do not tell me what we can and cannot do," she said warningly, her voice like a finger of ice on his spine; "we are the Sheikah, and we will do whatever we must to preserve the Royal Line, even if that means we must go behind their backs to do it."

Talon cleared his throat, as if reminding the pair that he was still present, Impa ignored him for a moment more as her red eyes gazed into Sheik's, driving home the point that the Sheikah were not mere servants, they had an oath and sacred duty to perform, and even those they were bound to protect would never fully comprehend the full measure of what they were willing to do to for that duty. The thought terrified him.

"Do not forget your task Sheik," she finally said, her gaze softening. "You are the heir to this lineage and though you may not realize it now, you will come into all of this in time. Until then, never forget that I command the Sheikah and that you are of the Sheikah; above all else we will preserve the Royal House, even at the cost of their trust."

He nodded quietly, "I'll keep the Princess safe until then."

Impa nodded, "we'll see what she decides to do. She's shown remarkable strength and resolve in the past few weeks. Stay with her and protect her, be a friend if she requires one, however remember that if need be, you may have to betray her to ensure not only her safety, but the safety of the Royal Line."

Sheik swallowed and nodded understanding even as he didn't like it. Zelda was about his age, they'd been introduced early in his service to the Royal Family and though they'd never been friends he'd always been by her side. His mother continued to stare at him for a long while, as if ensuring that her words found their way by sheer force of will. When she finally broke the gaze Sheik felt drained, and wondered if that was something else he'd have to learn. The more he saw of his mother in this situation, the more he feared that he couldn't live up to her, and the Sheikah's expectations.

Impa turned to a rather uncomfortable looking Talon, though he did not flinch under her gaze. "You have my thanks for all your assistance; please provide the Princess and her escort with accommodation until they decide upon a course of action."

He nodded sternly, his moustache twitching; "of course ma'am." It was remarkable how military he sounded suddenly. "I'll be sure to take care of it, and I didn't hear a word of what was just said either."

"Hear a word of what," Impa asked passively.

Talon remained quiet, eyeing her in a manner that Sheik had seen on many soldiers faces in his mother's presence.

She nodded approvingly at his silence, placing a hand on his shoulder as she passed towards the door. "We are not monsters, and we are your allies. Don't lose sight of that."

He nodded, "I never doubted it; you're a soldier like I was. You just fight a different battle."

Impa's eyes flickered for a moment, it was slight, but Sheik caught it and he wondered at the look. It was almost envious; she patted Talon on the shoulder once before moving to the door. Sheik followed in her wake and the rancher followed shortly afterwards.

* * *

Zelda, Link, and Malon were sitting on the bank of the pond at the center of the pastureland.

"So your father built the ranch above a fairy fountain?"

Malon nodded, smiling as Romani splashed in the shallows in a vain attempt to catch the elusive fish that inhabited the body of water.

"He didn't know what he was doing when he did it; he and mother merely noted that there seemed to be very fertile land here. They started with a few horses and cows with some rudimentary fencing and a wagon; dad dug what he thought was a well and fell into the fountain. When they realized what they'd found they opened it up to the surface and allowed the water to pool here." She gestured to the pond, "the rest just fell into place once the fountain was exposed to the surface."

"The fairies that inhabit the fountain probably appreciate that they've been given a task."

"Why would they do that?" Malon asked curiously.

"Most fairies want to feel important and helpful," Link supplied, leaning back and watching the clouds drift past. "These ones had probably been locked away for centuries before Talon let them out."

Both girls blinked and looked at him in surprise, "how do you know about it?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I grew up in Kokiri Forest remember? The Kokiri and the Deku tree don't exactly like the Wolfos, but they do interact with us and we've learned a great deal about nature through them."

"Your Highness," they looked up to see Impa, dressed in her traveler's cloak and leading her horse standing above them, Sheik and Talon stood nearby.

Zelda stood, brushing off her clothes with a frown, "are we leaving?"

"I am," Impa said, "you and Sheik will remain here for the time being."

"What," Zelda said in surprise, "where are you going?"

"I need to speak with the other ranchers and farmers, and then I must rally the Sheikah."

"Then I'm coming with you," Zelda said firmly.

"No, you can serve us best by biding your time here and considering what our next move will be." Impa responded.

"Our next move," Zelda asked.

"We have very few allies and even fewer resources, and you will be the leader of whatever eventual force we lead against Gannondorf since obviously your father cannot perform this task in his current state."

Mentioning her father seemed to hit Zelda wrong as she flinched, "what do you want me to do?"

"As I said, we have very few allies and fewer resources," Impa said with a subtle smile. "I'm sure you can think of something that would be beneficial to us."

"This isn't the time for one of your lessons Impa," Zelda said reproachfully.

"On the contrary," she responded, "this is precisely the time; I will be leaving Sheik here with you, use him as you see fit."

With that she mounted her horse and turned the animal around before looking over her shoulder, "you're expected to rule this land one day. This is as good a time as any to show that you're able to do so."

Without waiting for further protest, she spurred the horse and rode back towards the ranch house, stable, and barn before riding through the high walled gate. Everyone turned to Zelda who was scowling impotently at the pond as if it had somehow done something wrong and not Impa.

"Well, now we have to figure out where we're bunking you your highness."

Talon's words brought everyone back to a more mundane field, one in which the world was still relatively normal and they weren't planning to stage a resistance against the occupying army of the Mage King.

* * *

Zelda slipped out of her bed noiselessly, slipping past the sleeping farm girls. The eldest and the youngest had taken a bed together in the small room to let Zelda have a bed of her own which she was eternally grateful for. She opened the door slowly, careful not to let it squeak and crept down the stair. Her eyes fell on Sheik's sprawled form in the cowhide chair by the fireplace, he didn't seem to be awake so she let him alone as she opened the front door and entered into the chilly night. The moon cast a dim, silvery glow to everything around her and made the brief trip from the ranch house to the barn relatively easy. Opening the door, one of the cows lifted its head lazily and mooed at her, causing her to jump, her heart racing as the bovine stared at her mutely watching as she made her way around the barn. She didn't know where the Wolfos boy, Link, slept, just that it was somewhere in here and she needed to talk to him desperately, she'd been up all this time thinking on what Impa had said, and what she knew of Gannondorf's plans.

She had to make her own move, as Impa was doing, and she'd need the Wolfos' help; at least, this one's help. She still balked at the idea of calling on the others for assistance after the way they'd died in such numbers for a cause that wasn't theirs. Peering around the barn and stumbling in the dark, she managed to wake the animals who all watched her curiously as she bumbled about in the gloom.

"If you wanted milk, you know there's some in the store room don't you?" A voice called from somewhere behind her.

Zelda spun, her heart leaping into her chest looking for the source of the voice, "I'm up here your Highness."

She looked up to find a pair of yellow lit eyes staring down at her, and the head and shoulders of a wolf outlined against the moonlight from the barn's open air shaft. "You startled me," she said.

The wolf's head bobbed, "yes I know, sorry."

"I need to talk to you," as she spoke the wolf leaned forwards in the loft, crossing its paws as it watched her. "Gannondorf seeks the Triforce, the power that the three Goddesses left behind upon their departure from the world. We can't let him find it, I don't know if he truly realizes what he must do to obtain it, but I do and I want to obtain it first; before he has a chance to use it."

Link blinked, his head canting to one side. "If it's so well hidden, why don't you just leave it where it is?"

"Because I don't know if it's safe to leave it alone, Gannondorf isn't stupid, if he discovers the means to find it and we haven't made a move to obtain it then he'll be ahead of us; and I can't allow that."

Link considered her for a long while in silence, his mind moving through the past month and everything he'd seen and his nineteen years of life before he finally spoke. "Your people have enslaved mine for centuries, I know you didn't have anything to do with that, but we're free now, why should I help the heir to the throne of Hyrule?"

"Do you really believe that, or is that simply your people speaking?" Zelda asked, though she couldn't deny that his words did not ring hollow and made a valid point. The wolf continued to consider her even after she had spoken, saying nothing. "Will you help me?"

Link sighed and yawned tiredly as he shook his head, Zelda's face fell as she took that to mean no. "I understand, I just had to ask, I hope you understand." She turned to leave, moving back towards the sliver of light the exposed the barn door.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help, I stretched." Link said, she turned to look up at him again. "You're the same Princess that made the promise to set us free when you took the throne yes?"

She nodded, her excitement growing, was he going to help her? Link considered a moment longer before standing up and leaping down to the ground, lifting a massive paw and placing it in her hand, his eyes glowing as he looked her in the eye. It was shocking to Zelda, to have a wolf's eyes standing even with her own but she stood her ground as she had on the eve of the first battle.

"If you promise that my people will remain free even after your family is returned to the throne, then I will help you."

Zelda's breath caught in her throat, would her father condone that if returned to the throne? It was one thing for her to promise the Wolfos their freedom when she assumed her majority, but to do so in her minority while her father was still technically the ruling monarch constituted treason. She looked at the massive paw resting in her palm, and then at the two glowing eyes staring at her quietly; she had to do it, for Hyrule and perhaps even for herself. She couldn't let them stay enslaved, even if it meant standing against her own father when this was over.

"I swear that you and your people will remain free once my family regains their rightful place as Hyrule's leaders."

Link's head bobbed up and down and his eyes sparkled, his lips peeling back over his teeth in a grin. "I will serve you then, until the Royal House is returned to the throne."

It was so strange, Zelda thought, hearing someone no older than she was, swearing an oath of loyalty like that but she nodded agreement. "Thank you Link, when will you be ready to leave?"

"Just as soon as I say goodbye to Malon and her family, they've been very kind to me; I couldn't leave without thanking them."

"Of course," Zelda said with a warm smile, her mind already racing with plans of where they needed to go and how they would obtain what they sought.

* * *

Outside the barn door, Sheik removed his hand from his short sword and sighed, so the Princess wasn't in any danger, she was just making her move as his mother expected. He moved quietly back to the house and resumed his position sprawled in front of the fireplace, his breathing deceptively easy. Just what would the Princess do when faced with her father's iron will? True he was a beaten man now, and might be more inclined to grant the Wolfos their freedom once this was over, but Sheik still wondered what would happen if he refused. Moments later, Zelda entered the house again just as quietly as she'd left it, and Sheik watched her all the way to the door leading to the bedroom she was sharing with the girls. He'd continue to serve, just as his mother wanted, and when the time came, he'd be there to find out how this all played out.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're doing what?" Malon shouted, rising to her feet at the table as she glared at Link. "He's barely fully recovered!"

"I did beat Epona yesterday," Link said.

"That's not the point!"

"Malon calm down," Talon said darkly, "you're talking to the Princess."

"And she's trying to get Link killed; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"The boy is old enough to make his own decisions," her father responded much to her frustration. "And you do not speak to our future monarch like that under my roof."

"Fine, then we can talk about this outside!" She responded haughtily, earning a stern glower from her father.

"Please try to understand, I am trying to save Hyrule, and I need all the allies I can find, Link has agreed to help me." Zelda said calmly.

"Haven't you gotten enough of his people killed already?" Malon asked and immediately regretted it as both Link and Zelda winced and looked away; she shifted nervously, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry."

Cremia stood and put her arms around her sister protectively, "she's just worried about Link they've grown close during his recovery."

Both Malon and Link looked at one another disbelievingly for a moment before looking away again, Zelda smiled understandingly. "I'm sorry to put you through this, but I need everyone I can find for what I'm planning."

"Then, take me too," Malon said, brushing off Cremia's arm.

Zelda blinked in surprise, "you?"

"I'm an excellent rider, and I' m good with a bow even on horseback. You can use me."

"I'd be hap—" Zelda began, "absolutely not!" Talon roared.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, he'd bellowed so loudly that Sheik had actually reached for a weapon before realizing there was no real threat.

Romani, who was remaining silent around all the adults pressed close to Cremia's skirt, hiding behind her oldest sister as her father fumed at Malon.

"You cannot go riding off like some kind of knight errant, I won't allow it!"

"So its okay if Link and the Princess go risk their lives but I can't," she retorted, "I'm older than you were when you first served in the army!"

"That's not the point," Talon said glowering at Malon intensely. "You don't have the slightest idea what killing another living being is like! At least the boy has had to live through that!"

"Actually," Link supplied, "its more instinct than anything else, I don't think about it."

Talon shot him a look that would have shattered battlements and Link shut his mouth; Talon turned to Princess Zelda imploringly. "Please tell her that she can't do this your Highness."

Zelda looked to Malon, watching the other girl's eyes for telltale signs of hesitancy or weakness, anything that would really give her a reason not to let her come. There was none of that, just pure determination silently Zelda cursed being a Princess, she'd like to have had the ability to have that kind of single-mindedness without the weight of a kingdom at her back.

"I will not forbid her to assist us, we need all the allies we can obtain," she didn't meet Talon's crestfallen gaze, "I'm sorry."

Malon's heart soared and she looked at Zelda thankfully, her father's expression was one of muted despair as he slowly stood from the table and walked off to his room. Cremia put her hand on Malon's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry."

Malon nodded part of her heart aching for her father but she wasn't going to sit idly by while people she knew were risking their lives, she couldn't.

"Thank you Cremia," she said, her older sister smiled and nudged her playfully.

"Just please tell me this isn't all because of Link."

Malon didn't say anything, looking down at Link who was leaning forwards and listening to Zelda intently, he'd changed very suddenly after swearing his oath to Zelda. He followed her like a shadow now, he was almost as bad as the Sheikah who accompanied the Princess; and that worried her.

Cremia's smile was sad as she kissed Malon's forehead gently, "be careful okay? You're going to get hurt if you put too much of yourself into him."

* * *

Link sat crouched against the house as their small party made ready for their departure from the ranch. Talon had not come to see them off though he had given Malon his old armor and weapon; Link was still amazed that that chain mail and leather had fit Malon considering her father's substantial frame. The axe didn't seem all that fitting for her either in his mind, he wasn't entirely sure that she could wield the large Francesca very well but she was still carrying it along with her bow and quiver. She kept looking over at him which made him shift nervously, her presence here was, he had to admit, distracting and he felt responsible for her as well given Talon's reaction to her coming with them. He was happy to have her company though, that at least was something.

"Are you ready?" Link looked up at Sheik as he stopped besides him, Link nodded quietly and Sheik looked at the women. "You're not taking a horse?"

Link leaned forwards and stood, shifting as he did so, his blue gaze casting at Sheik, "I can move just as fast as any of the horses."

Sheik merely nodded, moving off to consult with the Princess, Link trotted over to Malon, pushing his nose up under her arm affectionately, her armor was hard but it gave relatively easily as he nuzzled her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Link, I needed that," she said gently.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

She nodded instantly, "if you're going to risk your life, then I'm going with you."

"You don't have to you know, I'm fine, I just get a little stiff from time to time."

She frowned, "that's not why I'm coming, I—"

"Are you ready?" Zelda called down from her horse, Link's head bobbed and with a backwards glance at Malon he trotted off to join her.

"Boy," Link turned at Talon's call, the rancher was standing by the door to the house and beckoning him over, Link didn't hesitate and moved to sit in front of the rancher, his head canted to the side curiously.

Talon eyed him for a long moment before patting him on the head like he was a dog, Link blinked in surprise but didn't balk at the touch. "You're a good kid, take care of my girl, she's got this fool idea in her head and I don't want her hurt. So, consider this your repayment for everything we've done for you. Keep Malon safe and bring her back to me."

"My duty is to the Princess," Link said, Talon scowled at him. "Don't make me take back that good kid comment boy, I know what the Princess offered your people and that you'll serve her for that cause but Malon's been good to you these past weeks, return the favor."

Link nodded quietly, Talon patted him on the head again, Link playfully locked his jaw around the offended arm and Talon laughed. "Yeah right, well you keep an eye on her while you're out there."

"I will," Link said, releasing the arm.

Malon rode up behind him on Epona, she was looking at her father quietly, by the barn and stable her sisters were watching quietly.

Talon sighed, "don't think this is approval, but good luck and come back safe."

She nodded and smiled, leaning down and hooking an arm around her father's shoulders and he reached up to put his arms around her. Link moved over to Romani and Cremia, the former wrapped her arms around Link's neck and he lifted the little girl off the ground, she continued to cling to him, giggling as she spoke.

"You'd better come back; I want to ride you again!"

"I'll be back," Link promised with a wolfish smile.

Cremia's gaze was far more serious, "Romani, can you give us a moment?"

Romani released Link and ran over to her father and sister, Cremia turned to Link. "Don't forget about Malon, she cares for you."

Link's tail swished nervously and his nodded, "I know, is she coming because of me?"

Cremia snorted and crossed her arms, "do you have to ask?"

Link winced and looked over at Malon, she had moved to join Sheik and the Princess he sighed and rumbled in annoyance. "I wish she wouldn't."

"That makes a lot of us, but she's stubborn so she'll go with you and you'd better remember that she's there." Cremia said crossly.

Link's ears flicked and pressed against his head, "I'm sorry."

Cremia scowled, looking very much like her father for a moment as she playfully poked him in the nose, causing Link to twitch. "Don't be; just make sure you don't make her regret this."

Link blinked, his nose shifting as he snorted from the strange touch, he didn't say anything more as he went to join the others, Zelda spurred her horse, Sheik and Malon followed suite and Link padded after them as they left the ranch. When they reached the first subtle rise beyond the ranch's perimeter Link saw Malon looked back wistfully, he had to wonder what her real feelings about leaving were, and if she regretted it. He also wondered what he thought about her feelings for him; he'd never counted on a Human-Hylian caring about him enough to risk her life with him.

* * *

Despite the presence of the ranch girl, they were making good time in Sheik's opinion. He could have traveled faster alone of course but that was true of any Sheikah. They skirted around the main roads, and avoided the ranches and farms scattered over the vast plain that was Hyrule Field, he had to admit that the Wolfos made all the difference; his nose gave them a wide berth when it came to the roving bands of undead. They were able to stay well away from the creatures despite their heavy presence across the fields and by mid-afternoon they could make out the imposing presence of Death Mountain and the Eastern Cloudspine* range running across Hyrule's north eastern borders. The range stretched from the east, up around the north and finally came down on the west of Hyrule. The Eastern Range was home to the Gorons, beyond the Northern Range was the the province of Termina and Clock Town, one of Hyrule's territories, and the Western Range was a natural barrier for the scorching sands and winds of the Gerudo desert. At the base of the Eastern Range was Kakariko Village, Sheik would like to say he knew the Sheikah's sole village well, but in all honesty he did not. He had only been there once or twice as a child before he'd come to Castle Town.

"Can we make Kakariko by nightfall?" Zelda asked, reining in her horse to look at the distant mountains, "I don't think staying in the open on the fields would be a good idea."

"I agree your Highness; we should be able to reach the town gates by this evening, though we'll have to press hard to reach it any earlier." Sheik said, looking over towards the Wolfos who was standing off to the side, his nose raised as he scented the air; his head shifting with the wind.

"Smell anything?" Sheik asked, whenever the Wolfos did that, it made him nervous, not because of the Wolfos, but because of what he might scent.

"We're being followed I think." Link said, sounding confused.

"You think?" Sheik asked, turning his horse around, a hand dropping from his reins apprehensively.

"I think," Link repeated, sitting on his haunches and canting his head to the side as he considered, "there's a new smell, and it's coming towards us, but it isn't rotting, foul, or sand."

Sheik at first hadn't been able to make sense of the Wolfos' words when he'd first started talking about scent, but he'd caught on. Sand was the Gerudo's scent, foul were the Goblins, and rotting were the undead; once you knew the system, it made sense, if Link said grass or refuse then he meant a Human or Hylian from either one of the cities or towns for the latter, or from the vast Hylian plains for the former. He was actually curious to ask what he smelt like, but was worried that the Wolfos might say refuse.

"What does it smell like?"

"Air…no," Link shook his head from side to side pondering for a long while, sniffing loudly with his wet nose, "magic!" He declared finally with a short bark.

"Magic, what are you talking about?" Sheik asked, he'd thought the Wolfos couldn't get much more confusing with his senses, but magic?

"A mage," Zelda said; Link glanced at her for a moment before looking back behind them.

"Should we run?" Malon asked somewhere she had drawn her bow and fitted an arrow, Sheik noted that the bow was ready to fire and that she was controlling her horse entirely with her legs; perhaps he'd underestimated her after all.

"If its one of Ganondorf's dragons then we don't have much chance," the Princess said apprehensively, "even if we run they can catch us."

The Wolfos sniffed again, "no, it isn't a dragon, they smell like fire, ash, and magic," the fur down his back shuddered and Sheik wondered if he was remembering the dragons during that first battle; "this smells like air and magic."

"We'll wait," Zelda said, turning her horse around. "If it's flying, then we can't outrun it anyways."

Sheik nodded, dismounting from his horse and fingering a handful of throwing knives in his palm as he scanned the skies. He didn't like just sitting here, but it was true that if the Wolfos' nose wasn't wrong, then there was little they could do to get away from whatever was flying towards them. The ranch girl was turned sideways in her saddle, looking in the direction of the Wolfos, who was sitting quietly, staring expectantly at the sky back the way they'd ridden. It was almost impossible to see anything with the sun setting before them, but they all watched the sky anyways, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was coming towards them.

Link stood bolt upright suddenly, his legs out to either side his body lowered against the grass, "I see it," he rumbled.

Sheik hated to admit it, but the big wolf had better eyes than he did, he still couldn't see anything against the setting sun, then he saw the vague outline of what looked like a bird, granted it was a big bird, larger than any normal animal had a right to be. He tensed as he watched the outline grow into a more solid shape, his fingers fitting the knives to a throwing position from touch alone. The ranch girl raised her bow and the Princess drew her sword; it eased out of its sheath with a loud hiss, and the bird stopped suddenly, beating its wings powerfully and hovering in the sunlight.

"Hoo hoo hoot! I am not an enemy; I bear a message from Rauru of the Temple of Time."

This was a surprise, Sheik knew of Rauru, he was the high priest of the temple, he'd made appearances from time to time in court whenever the King had sought the Goddesses' blessings or advice from the sagely priest.

"Come closer," Zelda called, Sheik tensed but didn't make any further threatening movement.

The big bird stopped hovering and flew towards them again, before pausing once more. It was massive, and Sheik realized that it was a massive owl; it was easily the size of a young child. Just what species it was, he had no idea.

Zelda sheathed her sword, "what proof do you offer us of your identity?"

"Hoo hoo, this pendant will serve," the owl said, its voice sounded like a wizened scholar, it was extremely odd to Sheik to hear an owl that sounded smarter than he was. The owl circled over Zelda and dropped something from its talons before hovering again. Sheik moved to her side and examined the talisman she held in her hand. It was a golden coin that fit neatly into the Princess' palm and bore the Temple of Time's emblem upon its face. Zelda clenched it after a moment and tucked it into her pack before looking to the large owl again.

"Tell us the message."

"Hoot hoot," the owl cried, "may I have a perch? I have flown a long ways to find you hoo hoo!"

"Of course, but where would you land? I'm afraid my arm isn't suitable." The Princess replied worriedly.

"Use my back," Link supplied, stretching out in the grass and presenting his broad shoulders to the however owl which alighted happily, preening under one wing before ruffling its feathers and clicking its beat.

"Hoo, I am Kaebora Gaebora, Master Rauru sends his greetings to you Princess Zelda of the Royal House and wishes you well; he has much to tell you and has entrusted me to tell you hoot!"

Author's Note: I am trying to impart here the vast size of Hyrule Field, it stretches all around Castle Town, which is roughly at the center of the plain and to get from one end to the other would take at least three days, the areas to the south and west are fertile farmlands while the north is dry and rocky, the east is a bit of both depending on how far north or south you go. The Cloudspine mountain range as mentioned encircles Hyrule Field from the east, north, and west while the southern border is bordered by the Kokiri Forest, to the southwest lies Lake Hylia and beyond that the sea.

*I'm using this name, which is from the Myth game series, because I have no clue what the various mountain ranges in Hyrule are called and I do not want to say the Hyrule Mountains or something else like that, there are more than enough 'Hyrule' 'Hylia' etc etc to make anyone happy. Also I just love that name.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're absolutely certain of this?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Hoo hoot! There can be no mistake; Master Rauru has been very thorough." Kaebora responded, preening his wing meticulously and rotating his head.

Zelda frowned, it was no surprise that Gannondorf would send out emissaries but this was sooner than she'd expected, it had only been two days since he'd taken power in Castle Town and yet he was already trying to reach out to the other powers surrounding the kingdom.

"What of the Temple?"

"Hoo hoo, the Order of Light will stand behind you, though the Army is bound by oath to whooever sits upon the throne and Gannondorf has already made overtures to their leaders hoo hoo hoot!"

Zelda nodded, having the Temple and its warrior monks and priests on her side would be a great comfort when the time came though she wondered just how many fighting men that would be when compared to the combined armies of the Desert and Hyrule. The more she looked at the situation the more she realized that her battle would depend entirely on whether or not she could convince the Goron and Zora to stand with her against a common foe. It wasn't a task she was looking forward to but it was her only choice. She looked down at Link, atop of whom Kaebora Gaebora perched, the thought of using the Wolfos again passed through her mind and she immediately banished it. They'd suffered enough and if she was going to bring war to Hyrule they had earned the right to stay out of it and watch the other races slaughter one another. No, Link would be the extent of her using them.

"Your Highness," Kaebora inquired quietly, "would you like to hear any of the information again?"

Zelda shook her head, coming out of her thoughts with a frown. "No, no it's fine." She fingered the talisman that the owl had brought with him gingerly as she considered. "You'll be returning to Master Rauru I assume?"

"Hoot hoot," the owl clucked tiredly. "I'm afraid not, he wishes me to find Lady Impa first and inform her of movements within the city."

"Good luck," Sheik said with a snort, Zelda was inclined to agree, finding Impa did sound like a lost cause.

"Hoo hoo hoo," Kaebora clicked his beak, "I will find her and then return to Master Rauru with my report."

"Then when you return to him, take this to him as well." Zelda held out the talisman, engraved with the emblem of the Royal Family and the Temple of Time.

"Hoot hoot! Master Rauru was insistent that you should carry it!"

"Its too dangerous for me to carry a piece of the key, if we're captured with it then it will be one more piece of the puzzle that Gannondorf will possess."

The big owl rotated his head and closed his eyes; Zelda noticed not for the first time that his chin looked a lot like a second face when he did that. His eyes popped open, it was very distracting watching him upside down like this but she tried not to look at the pseudo-face as he spoke.

"You are to carry it, I will pass your message to Master Rauru and if he instructs me to retrieve it then I shall hoo hoo!"

Zelda bit her lip but nodded, it wasn't what she wanted but she didn't have time to argue with an overgrown fowl. "Very well, please deliver the message quickly."

The owl fluffed his feathers and spread his wings before hopping into the air and beating them strongly to get airborne. "Hoot hoot hoo! I shall, good luck to you and your companions Zelda of Hyrule, hoo hoo!"

Zelda watched as Kaebora flew out over the fields quietly for a time before shaking her head, what was she doing? Two Sheikah, a ranch hand, a Wolfos, a holy order, and a giant owl; just what kind of resistance was she leading? Just from that list of allies alone it sounded like one of the comedic-adventure plays that were so popular at the Globe Theatre* in Castle Town. Her attention was brought back to the matter at hand as Link rolled over and wriggled in the grass with a grin on his face as he stretched out in the sun. She couldn't help herself, she laughed at the silliness of the giant wolf behaving like some kind of puppy.

Still smiling, she stood up and brushed herself off, "come we need to make Kakariko before sundown, we've already spent enough time here."

Sheik nodded and brought her horse over to her, offering to help her ascend the saddle, she gave him a gentle scowl and he bowed away. Honestly she wasn't that fragile and he knew it, even if he was just being courteous the treatment was unnecessary.

"I suggest," Sheik said, "that we don't ride up to the gate without looking around first. We don't want to walk into a potential trap, even in Kakariko."

Zelda nodded, "someone will need to ride ahead."

"I'll do it," Malon volunteered, "Link can come with me and see if he smells anything suspicious and then come back and get you while I get lodging."

Zelda reached into her saddle bag and produced a well lined wallet, "will you require money?"

Malon smiled, "my father knows the local tavern keeper, he'll let us stay for free if I ask; we always give him a discount."

Zelda nodded, "alright, then for now, we'll ride with you until we're close to the town gate and then you can go on ahead."

Malon nodded and turned her horse, Epona, if Zelda remembered correctly, around and tapped her neck gently. The gesture seemed strange to Zelda, but the horse responded instantly and began trotting off in the desired direction. Zelda spurred her own animal and looked down to find Link loping along besides her at an easy pace. Looking to her right at Sheik she hid a smile, yes, when all this was over with she was certain that someone would make a play out of it. And if they wouldn't, then maybe she would do it herself.

* * *

Sheik stood beneath the growing shadows of the copse of trees that he and Zelda were waiting under, watching for the Wolfos' return. He and the ranch girl had gone ahead as planned, if he said the town was safe then she'd find them a place to stay for the night. In all honesty the girl's relationship with the tavern keeper wouldn't have mattered much though it was nice to not need to throw his Sheikah status and the Princess' identity around. Virtually everyone who lived in Kakariko was of the Sheikah or related to them in some manner, so a Sheikah escorting the Princess wouldn't need an ounce of money to get all the aid they could ever require. His mother would be here in a few days no doubt once she had completed her meetings with the ranchers and farmers; though he doubted that the Princess' plans allowed for them to wait for her, and even if it did there would be little purpose in waiting for Impa as she would still have her own tasks to perform no doubt; to be honest even Sheik didn't know how the Sheikah maintained their network, he had very little contact with other members of his own people outside of his mother, and from what he knew of that system, there were only two or three Sheikah who knew where all the others were at any given time. His mother was one of those individuals.

His gaze flicked over to the Princess, who was still sitting atop her horse looking expectantly towards Kakariko. He wondered just what her plan was, and what the talisman that the owl had brought with him had been. The Princess had yet to really explain her plan fully, just that it entailed speaking with the Goron and Zora among others in order to obtain the Triforce before Gannondorf could. Sheik didn't have the slightest notion of how speaking with potential allies was supposed to help gain the Triforce but neither did he know how one was supposed to obtain the Triforce to begin with so he could think of very little that would suggest a better course of action. In any case, they needed allies, and if his mother's estimation of the Goron and Zora was correct then they'd be willing to fight Gannondorf and perhaps even assist the Princess while doing it.

Something caught his eye in the field ahead and his vision focused on the movement apprehensively, his senses eased as he recognized the familiar shape. "The Wolfos is coming back."

Zelda's head swiveled to follow his gaze and she let out a breath she probably hadn't realized she'd been holding as she spoke, "good I hope everything went as planned; oh and Sheik?"

"Yes your Highness?" Sheik said, turning to look at her as he mounted his horse again.

"His name is Link, and the girl is Malon, remember that please; they are people after all and they are risking their lives for the kingdom."

Sheik nodded quietly unsure of what to make of the comment as the Wolfos…_Link _came to a stop in front of them.

"There is sand in the town," he said at once, "Malon has gone to the tavern to find us lodgings."

Sheik swore quietly under his breath and looked up at the Princess wondering what she would choose to do; she was biting her lip worriedly as she looked across the darkening ground that separated them from the entrance to the rock formations that marked the entrance to the village.

Finally she sighed heavily, "did you see any of the Gerudo?"

Link shook his head, "only their scent."

She nodded, "we need to pass through Kakariko if we're to meet with the Gorons; we'll only be here for a short time. We'll have to take the chance."

Sheik actually felt fairly secure about this, hiding from the Gerudo in the Sheikah's village? That was probably the easiest thing he'd been asked to do to date.

"I'm going ahead to make sure there are no loose ends, Link, take care of the Princess."

* * *

Link walked in front of the Princess' horse, holding her reins and leading the animal as if he were a servant or page boy. The horse was less than pleased by this arrangement of course but he kept a firm hand on it and didn't give it any indication that he meant it harm. So far it seemed to be working just fine. They approached the gate and the town guards posted there, Link wondered if they'd suspect him for coming and going so much in such a small amount of time; they had after all challenged him when he'd passed by with Malon. However as they passed the guards who must have recognized him since he'd already passed twice paid him no more mind than if he were anything other than what he seemed. He noticed that neither of them looked towards Zelda either, it was very curious. Though he supposed that this was something that Sheik had seen to, that would make sense wouldn't it? Yes, he decided, Sheik's going ahead had something to do with all of this.

Passing through the gates he immediately scented the air; it was hard not to notice such an unusual smell. The smell of the people here was confusing, they didn't smell like anything he recognized and he'd yet to put a name to the scent. It was just that unusual, though since it was the same scent that Sheik and Impa bore, he didn't let it worry him. After all, they were his allies and anyone that bore their scent was likely of no threat to the Princess or himself. There was another scent and that one worried him, the smell of the desert, of the sands. Once more his gaze cast around searchingly though he didn't expect the Gerudo to be out right now, not with dark approaching. They wouldn't be stupid enough to be wandering around after dark in a village that was hostile to them would they? His mind dwelt on the question for a time as they strolled through the center of town and headed for the tavern, his mind lost to thought even as his eyes scanned the shadows.

"Link? Link!"

Zelda's voice snapped him out of his thought and his turned to face her questioningly, she pointed up the steps that went off to one side of the town center. Malon was standing there waving to them.

"I think she wants us to go with her."

Zelda dismounted, taking the reins from Link who followed her and the horse up the stairs to the waiting Malon. She'd changed out of her father's armor and was back in a simple dress again.

"Sheik has a place for us to stay, away from the tavern and center of town."

Zelda nodded, "please take us there."

They followed Malon away from the center of town, moving towards a large house that overlooked the rest of Kakariko, Link looked at it curiously, it smelled like the rest of the town, that same scent from Sheik and Impa grew in intensity as they approached; Link felt like the sense might overwhelm him but he continued towards it. Looking at Malon leading them, he wondered how the other species of Hyrule managed to live without the senses he had. Life couldn't be very easy if you weren't able to sense your surroundings at all, certainly Hylians and Humans seemed oblivious to the things he could detect, the Sheikah seemed a little more aware, but even their senses couldn't match a Wolfos. He'd never thought of it before, but really the Wolfos were more alien than their shape shifting already made them; again his mind wandered off in thought, then his eyes snapped to attention as something moved in the shadows to their left. He wasn't certain what was moving, but the shadows were shifting as if someone was moving through them.

He let out a low rumble as his eyes narrowed; Zelda heard it and looked down at him from her horse.

"What is it?"

"Someone's out there."

That was the only cue Malon needed, she notched an arrow and drew, aiming where Link was staring, and Zelda needed no further encouragement as she swung her leg over her saddle and dropped to the ground.

"Reveal yourself," she commanded into the shadows as she drew her sword.

There was no answer, Link's lips spread in a feral smile as his hair bristled, someone was there he could smell them now. They smelt like magic.

"I can smell you, I know you're there."

"You can smell me," a voice said curiously, Link's eyes focused as the shadows moved and a man, a fairly tall man, stepped out into the dim light though he was still obscured from full view. "And just how do you accomplish that?"

Malon's bow raised, "don't come any closer."

The man regarded her calmly, "I mean you no harm. I merely wished to pay my respects to the Princess."

Link relaxed slightly, "you're human."

This drew a smile, "should I not be?"

Zelda sheathed her sword glancing at Link and Malon before approaching the stranger. "I am the Princess Zelda of Hyrule, may I have your name?"

The man bowed, his long hair falling over his shoulders, "I am Renado, shaman and chieftain of Kakariko village."

Zelda visibly relaxed, Link saw the way her shoulders slackened, the tenseness leaving her body.

"Master Renado, I didn't recognize you, forgive my escorts."

Renado bowed his head, Link wished he'd come out of the shadows entirely, it was hard to tell what he looked like.

"There is no apology needed Princess, if I was running from the Mage King I too would be cautious. Young Sheik has told the village of your presence and we will do everything we can to assist you and delay your foes."

"Please don't put yourselves in danger, enough people have died."

Renado nodded, "too true;" his gaze fell on Link. "Ah, I see, a son of the wolf. You've found a powerful ally your highness."

"I needed his help, and he wishes to see his people free, truly free."

Renado's head remained turned towards Link, who felt his hair bristling again. This man, ally or not, made him very nervous.

"Young man," Renado said quietly, "I know of the pain of your people, however remember that Gannondorf is a threat to all, and bringing greater evil into this world is not the way to beat him. Do not give into your people's sin."

Link blinked in confusion, what was he talking about?

Renado bowed again, "if you'll excuse me your highness, I am entertaining the Gerudo emissaries tonight and I'm afraid they may grow suspicious if I do not attend my own dinner."

"Of course, thank you Master Renado."

He turned to leave, walking back into the shadows and vanishing; Malon eased her bow and swallowed nervously.

"I'm never going to understand why people can't come and go normally. It's unsettling."

"You grow used to it when you grow up with the Sheikah guarding your every move," Zelda said, taking the reins of her horse. "Shall we continue?"

They reached the house without any further incident, Link lead Zelda's horse around the side of the house, to be fair it was more like a small manor, there was even a stable where Epona and Sheik's mare were waiting. After tying up the Princess' horse besides the other two, and stroking Epona's nose affectionately as she nudged him playfully, he went inside to find food waiting on a long table, and a warm fire sitting in the fireplace.

Sheik looked up from the food as Link entered, "welcome to my home."

Link took a whiff of the air, aside from the smoke, fire, and food, yes; he smelt both Sheik and Impa here. "You grew up here?"

Sheik shook his head, "I was born here. My mother took me to Castle Town once I was old enough to train."

The way he said it sounded strange, almost longing to Link, he frowned but didn't comment as he sat down, his lips parting hungrily as he helped himself to the meal. For the time being, the Gerudo, Renado, and this entire mess could wait. He was hungry.

*Yes, that is just a tip of the hat to Shakespeare's theatre, I needed a name and he happened to have a good one.


	8. Chapter 8

Link's eyes snapped open, his mind panicking as the scents and sounds around him shifted. Without conscious though his fangs were bared and a low growl escaped from his peeled back lips as his eyes looked around the new place. He'd fallen asleep in one of the many bedrooms in Sheik's home. Considering that no one lived here, and it had only been Impa and Sheik who had lived here when Sheik was a child it had seemed strange to Link to have such a large number of rooms in the house. However whatever the reason Link hadn't minded having a bed to sleep in, even if he'd chosen to sleep in his wolf form yet again, curled up in the center of the bed; that's where he'd been, until now. Now he was…somewhere. He didn't know how to describe it. It was cold, but not forbidding, moist, but not wet, and everything was obscured by a white mist. All his senses were on alert, but he couldn't smell anything beyond the moisture and that was what worried him most that he couldn't smell. His head swung from side to side, searching for anything that might identify where he was and how he'd gotten there.

"You don't have to fear, you are in no danger, or at least, none mortal."

Link froze, every hair on his body standing on end as calm, echoing chuckles filled the air around him.

"Well, at least I see that my children have maintained their identity, if not their freedom. I will not tease you any longer, here I am."

The voice coalesced into a single point of sound which Link focused on, rounding just in time to see another Wolfos step out of the mist. It was massive, larger than any atriarch or any of the pack alpha or beta members; its fur shimmered a glowing gold and its eyes burned red as embers. Link felt instantly the sense of authority and he shrank back nervously, the other Wolfos' mouth peeled back over sparkling teeth.

"Yes, you can tell what I am, if not who I am. Do not be afraid, I am not here as your enemy. I am here to tell you, that there is another way for this to end, because you must realize that even if you defeat this Mage King of the Desert the Wolfos will remain pitiful and impotent."

"The Princess has promised us our freedom," Link said, his ears flat against his head as he shifted nervously.

The Woflos laughed, it was a harsh, mocking laugh that sent shivers through Link's body.

"Poor boy, you realize that the Wolfos once dominated Hyrule, and now there are barely enough of you to ensure that your species will live for another generation. Certainly if you continue to fight this war between the Royal Family and the Desert, that future will be in doubt. In one month, you lost almost a third of your number. Tell me, what kind of freedom will you have? What, save servitude, will your people find when so few of you exist?"

"We will be free," Link said, finding the conviction for his words in his heart. "The Princess is different, she won't enslave us."

The gold Wolfos was silent, then without so much as a blink it leapt, and was on Link who shrieked like a pup as cold fangs sank into his neck and lifted him off the ground, throwing him to the side like a wet rag. He landed on his flank, he could feel blood from his wound pooling around him. His eyes were wide and wild as he scrambled back to his feet, slipping in the blood from his wounded neck as he turned to face his attacker.

The gold Wolfos was sitting on its haunches watching him with a quiet smile as blood dripped from its glistening fangs.

"And this is why you are ideal; you have the spirit that is needed. Regardless of what you choose, I will prepare you for what is to come."

He stood, coming towards Link, who shrank back, though now his fangs were bared, ready to attack. Despite the wound, he stood his ground as the golden Wolfos came towards him, his red eyes never leaving Link's own blue. When they were just a body span apart, the gold bolted forwards, faster than Link could react. His jump, to avoid the fresh attack, seemed painfully slow and Link's mind braced for the feeling of fangs sinking into his flank. Instead, he felt a tongue, lapping at his wounded neck. There was no pain, and he blanked entirely at the soothing feeling that came with the tongue's attention.

"I told you, I am not here as your enemy, I will educate you further as we have time. For now though, someone is looking for you, and I think you'd rather spend your night with her, than with me."

The Wolfos finished his attention and swung his huge head away, trotting off towards the mists, the wound was closed Link was dumbstruck.

"Wait," Link called, flinching as the red gaze swung back towards him, "who are you?"

The gold blinked once, "I am Ordon," before jumping and vanishing into the mist.

Link was frozen in terror as the full weight of what he had just survived struck him and he felt his legs tremble; his fear now was more crippling than the terror of that first battle, when the dragons and undead had risen over and out of the hill and assaulted the Wolfos and the Hylian Army.

* * *

"Link, Link can you hear me?"

The voice jarred him out of his paralysis and he searched the mists nervously, hopefully calling.

"Malon, where are you?"

"Link," Malon called again, shaking him carefully, she didn't want him to suddenly turn and bite her if he was having a bad dream. She placed a hand on his back, running her fingers through his fur with a frown. He was cold; normally he was warm, to the point of being hot. Right now though he felt like ice. What was happening to him? Then his eyes shot open and searched the room frantically for a moment before locking onto her. He jumped up, shifting in the process his human form as he did so. Malon found him in her arms breathing heavily, almost desperately as he leaned against her with his arms clinging to her tightly.

"Link," she asked holding him tenderly, "what is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

He shivered; she reached down and pulled up the blanket, wrapping it around them both as she cooed comfortingly.

"Its okay, I'm here, don't worry."

They sat there on the bed for a long time in each others' arms as Link's breathing steadied. Malon wasn't entirely sure what to make of his behavior, even when injured he'd never been like this. The way he was holding onto her, it was as if he just needed her to just hold him, that physical closeness. Thinking back to the first time she'd seen a Wolfos, a month beforehand, seeing them all sprawled together, packed closely to one another so that no member was alone. It hadn't occurred to her until now, just how isolated Link must feel without another member of his own kind near him. She remembered again how lost he'd sounded when he'd thought that the others had moved back to the forest to the south without him, leaving him outside with the Humans and Hylians; and how delighted he'd been when the traveling Wolfos answered his calls. Her hand stroked his hair gently, stroking the back of his neck as his breathing steadied and eased.

"Link," she finally said, "are you alright?"

There was no answer; his breathing didn't even shift as she spoke. She frowned and looked down at him curiously. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. He'd fallen asleep without a word. At first she felt annoyed, even angry, that he'd just gone to sleep like that, on her shoulder no less! She couldn't help herself though, after a moment, as she looked at him she smiled. As much as she hated to compare him to an animal, his behavior reminded her of a young horse or calf. On more than one occasion she'd had to spend a night with a young animal for one reason or another, here she found herself recalling those moments as Link slept on her shoulder. Gently, slowly, she lay back into the bed. Link frowned, sniffing quietly as she flattened out, one of his arms draped across her body as he snuggled against her. She shifted the blanket, making sure it covered them both.

She looked at his face, so near to hers now with a splash of blonde hair covering his forehead. Reaching up, she brushed it out of his eyes; he shifted, moving closer to her bringing a smile to her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you, I promise."

* * *

Sheik woke with the smell of cooking, his eyes flitting open and taking in his surroundings, he was in the room he'd once shared with his mother, the bed seemed both bigger without her, and yet smaller with his growth since he'd slept in it last. It was an odd sensation, to remember something from a boyhood that had ended so suddenly. He stretched and climbing out of bed went over to the water basin he'd placed the night before, sure enough it was frigid; but that was what he wanted. He splashed the water over his face forcing his body not to shiver as the water trickled back into the basin. Looking at himself in the mirror on the dresser he wrapped his face, covering everything but his eyes once more. By now the smell of eggs was quite evident on the air and he opened the door and looked down into the living area his face registering horror at the sight he beheld: the Princess in a cooking apron, her hair tied back like a commoner, placing a platter of eggs on the table.

"Your Highness what are you doing," he cried, hurrying down the steps and taking the platter from her, placing it on the low table with an unseen scowl.

She frowned and eyed him dubiously, "I do know how to cook Sheik."

"That's not the point your Highness, you shouldn't be put to task like some serving girl, let myself, Link, or Malon do it for you."

"Oh good, you remembered their names," Zelda said icily as she went back to the fire and pulled some toasted bread and bacon from the pan she'd placed over the flames.

"If you are going to help then you are welcome to aid me, but please don't patronize me Sheik."

Resigning himself he let her take the morning routine into her own hands he instead busied himself with other matters. Checking their horses for one, his own and the Princess' gave him no trouble, however Malon's beast stomped the ground warning when he tried to approach it snorting as she eyed him. Even the damned horse was disagreeable; at least the Princess and this horse were the only things that he had to worry about for the time being. Until they left Kakariko, they were relatively safe.

He blinked, looking over his shoulder at the shadows in the stable, "yes?"

The shadows shifted and another Sheikah stepped out, her face was wrapped similarly to Sheik's.

"Lady Impa sends a message; she's spoken to a number of the farmers and ranchers she is still gauging their loyalty to our cause."

"What of us?"

"We have assembled, and have our own tasks to carry out. The Mage King will not find his occupation of Hyrule an easy one of that you can assure her Highness. There is something else the Lady Impa wishes me to inform you of."

Sheik waited, wondering what the newest development could be, that the Sheikah would be moving against Gannondorf was hardly news, so this was obviously something else entirely.

"A movement is forming within Castle Town and the Castle itself, it is small right now, but they are getting organized and the movement is growing with the help of the Temple and several nobles. Men and women who would fight for Hyrule are gathering, the Lady Impa says that she may not rejoin you, if she deems this resistance worthy and in need of leadership."

Sheik frowned, a resistance movement of the common people? That was surprising. He found it hard to believe that the everyday citizens would rise up all on their own without any driving force.

"Forgive me," the Sheikah said quietly, her red eyes smiling even if he couldn't see his mouth; "but they are not all sheep willing to follow whoever holds the reins of power. The Lady Impa wishes you to continue your support of the Princess for now; if further instructions are needed she will send them."

Sheik felt just a little unnerved by the easy reading and clenched his teeth and fists in annoyance. He knew that the Sheikah who were good enough to rival his mother had been killed by Gannondorf when she'd sent them against the Mage King, so who was this woman and why could she read him? Could anyone do it?

Instead of pursuing the query, he diverted onto another matter; "did the owl find her?"

The Sheikah blinked, "she mentioned no owl. Should she know of this?"

"Master Rauru's owl is couriering messages to and from the Princess and others to the Temple of Time."

"I see, I will tell her of this," the Sheikah stepped back into the shadows and vanished, "farewell."

"To you as well," Sheik said, leaving the stable and heading back inside, where he found Link and Malon already setting about their breakfasts with the Princess.

"The horses are ready your Highness," he glanced at Link, who seemed oddly edgy, he wasn't attacking his food with nearly the level of abandon he'd displayed in the past three meals Sheik had observed him in. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Zelda held up a note, "Master Renado has seen to our Gerudo competition," she smiled sweetly as she read: "'our esteemed guests have, unfortunately, had a case of indigestion and will be staying longer than they originally intended.'"

There was more to the note, but Sheik imagined it was simply wishing them luck and similar matters. He wondered just what the shaman had put into the Gerudo's food to make them ill, he hoped it wouldn't put the village in danger, whatever it was.

"When do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as everyone is finished, we need all the time we can obtain."

"I'm done," Malon said instantly, though her plate was hardly finished; Link too pushed his aside looking towards Zelda intently.

She smiled and shook her head, "finish. Starving to death for the sake of speed is not what I meant."

Both of them looked at her stubbornly, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't need more trouble, Sheik provides me with quite enough." Leaning forwards she pushed their plates back to them, "eat. Consider it a Royal decree."

Link and Malon exchanged guilty glances before they resumed their meal, Sheik noted that now, despite whatever was on his mind, Link was pursuing his course with his afore mentioned fervor as Sheik too sat down to eat his meal in equal haste.

* * *

Zelda looked back at Kakariko Village behind them as their party rode upwards along the path that led towards Death Mountain, the seat of the Goron King. She'd never met him, but supposedly he and her father were 'sworn brothers' whatever that meant. She'd never tried to understand Goron customs before, now she wished that she had paid more attention to Hyrule's eastern neighbors. There was a lot that she regretted, until the Wolfos had been directly in front of her she hadn't realized just what it was they were bound to. In her lifetime, she'd either been too young to understand, or there had been no wars for the Wolfos to fight. This past conflict had shown her exactly what they'd lost two thousand years prior and how much they'd suffered for that loss. She of course knew the history surrounding their enslavement; they'd slaughtered thousands of Humans, Kokiri, Zora, and Goron in their endless hunts across Hyrule. There was no actual record of just how many Wolfos there had been, just that accounts spoke of their eyes lighting the night as if it were day.

Her ancestors had beaten them, and now, generations later—at least for the Wolfos—they were still suffering for those transgressions. Acts that were no more there's than her fore-fathers' actions were hers. She looked ahead to where Link was striding along besides Malon's horse. She didn't know him very well, she hoped that she'd come to know more in the coming days and weeks, but from what she had seen he was gentle and little different from a Human or Hylian boy of the same age. True, killing as he'd said, came instinctively to him, and his conscience bore no weight for the lives he had taken in battle; but to fault him for that would be like faulting Zelda for her longevity. It was part of his people. Of her companions, Sheik would be the only one who would see her in her old age, both Link and Malon would pass before she was through her middle ages. The thought was both terrifying and sobering at the same time; it gave her the sense of the weight her people bore as the rulers of this land. Her family had ruled Hyrule since first coming to these lands just over two millennia prior, taking the throne of the Humans at their behest and wiping the Wolfos out until they only inhabited the Ordon Wildwoods at the edge of the Kokiri Forest.

Link's head raised and he looked back at her, his blue eyes meeting hers steadily. There was something there that she'd noticed at breakfast; she didn't know what it was, but it seemed as if he was unsure. Though of what she had no idea; she wanted to reassure him, tell him that he could trust her. She would keep her word, and do it all without dragging the lives of his people into yet another battle for a kingdom they bore no loyalty to. She had to; remembering the beaten, bruised, and bloody Wolfos running out of Castle Town once Gannondorf had killed the Matriarch had horrified her, to see their numbers reduced from over a thousand to a handful of hundreds was too much. She'd never ask them to make that kind of sacrifice again.

Link's eyes left hers and he stopped, sniffing the air; "rocks."

"Yes," Sheik said with a snort. "There are a lot of them here."

The wolf's face that Link bore twisted in what must have been a scowl, his ears and tail flicking in irritation; "no, it smells like rock. I think the Gorons are close."


	9. Chapter 9

Things could have been worse, Malon thought as she looked up at the Goron walking along besides her. There were seven of them in all, and three good sized dodongos trudging along noisily, their hissing breath coming in eerie rattles as their reptilian eyes watched their charges. Gorons she'd met before, even seen one or two dodongos kept as pets or as pack animals; however that had always been at market, either in Castle Town's Market Square, or one of the other town markets in various villages around Hyrule. Now however, both the Gorons and their lumbering animals were armed, the latter wearing armor made with dodongo hide and metal plate that made them seem even more imposing. The former, with their already diamond hard skin, also had armor fitted to them and their mouth full of pointed teeth was fitted with a metal jaw that looked like it could crush stone, probably armor too. She wished that she had Epona, but the horses had been left at the way station. They'd literally stumbled upon it, and then only because of Link's keen sense of smell.

The Princess had pounded on the stone door, and after a moment it had opened and two Gorons had stepped out into the mid-morning light. They had taken her inside with them, leaving Sheik, who had been at his wits end but unable to do anything, Link, and herself to wait while they talked. When the Princess had finally emerged after what seemed like hours there were more Gorons and their dodongos came too. They took the party's weapons and led the horses inside the station, promising that they'd be well taken care of. Malon hadn't been able to object, but she'd felt pained to watch Epona's eyes roll as she'd been led past the hissing dodongos and into the dimly lit cave. Link had stayed in his wolf form the entire time, and even now trotted along quietly amidst the Gorons as if he were no more than a large dog. The Gorons seemed to consider him to be no more than the Hylian equivalent of their dodongos and so far Link hadn't so much as spoken to dissuade them of their view.

Malon's head jumped up, as ahead of her a dodongo snapped at Link half-heartedly, who snarled in response rounding on his harasser and showing his fangs. The dodongo paused, its two legs planting firmly to either side as its tail lashed from side to side. It was impossible to tell what it was thinking; it was so alien to Malon. The Gorons seemed to understand and drew the party to a halt as they watched the wolf and saurian* square off. The dodongo let out a hissing bellow—Malon had heard that they could breath fire, and hoped that it wasn't about to do so—Link growled, his fur bristling. The Gorons were animated, passing gems to each other and speaking in their own tongue; Malon realized they were placing bets! What was this?

The dodongo started doing push-ups with its legs raising and lowering its body as its tail lashed the ground behind it. Link's tail flashed from side to side, his ears erect as he stood his ground, when he didn't yield the dodongo drew in a deep breath, its scaled skin expanding like a bellows, there was a whoosh of air as it exhaled, and flames roared out from its jaws. The Gorons had fallen silent, and Malon watched it horror, expecting Link to be incinerated, looking at Link she thought she saw him flinch but he remained where he was despite whatever misgivings he might have had. The Princess tried to move to guard him, but one of the Gorons placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, restricting her movement. The flames lapped at the ground before Link, only lasting a few moments on the rock, Link remained where he was, his eyes never leaving the blue gold gaze of the saurian.

Silence fell upon the pair then, and for a moment Malon wondered if the dodongo was getting ready to douse Link in fire for real. Then it let out a shrill whistle, raising its head up as it did so. The other two saurians answered with whistles of their own before the three plodded on past Link, leaving him standing with a very confused expression on his face as he canted his head and looked at the dodongos as they proceeded up the slope. The Gorons laughed, two of them looking very sullen as they watched the exchange of gems.

The one holding the Princess was beaming, Malon couldn't help herself.

"What was that?"

"Your dog is acceptable," the Goron said heavily.

"Acceptable," she echoed in confused tones, Zelda seemed equally at a loss.

The Goron nodded, "yes, the females will tolerate him. He is acceptable," he repeated with a smile loaded with rock crushing teeth.

Malon didn't know what to make of the comment, though the Gorons—even the ones who had apparently lost the bet—seemed pleased by whatever they were talking about. So it must have been a good thing.

"Come on then, we still have a good walking ahead of us," called another of their guards. "The King won't thank us for interrupting him during lunch."

There was a rumble of consensus from the group, and they quickly caught up with the three dodongos that had already lumbered on their way up the rocky path.

Malon moved up besides Link, "are you okay?"

Link looked up at her quietly, his expression still puzzled, "fine I think," his nose twitched, and she noticed that it and the surrounding fur was charred black with soot from the flame. It really had come close.

"What was that," Sheik asked, looking at the big wolf reproachfully.

"I'm allowed to be here," he said simply with a frown.

"But wha—" Malon began.

Link shook his head, nuzzling her side gently; "I don't think its something you can understand."

"Your dog talks," stated the nearest Goron, Malon looked at Zelda who shook her head before answering.

"He's special, a gift from the Temple of Time."

"Hmm…" the Goron considered Link carefully, who looked back at him as if he were just a big, talking dog. "Gift huh? The Temple seems full of them; we had a big talking owl fly into the city who said he was from the Temple."

Zelda, Sheik, Malon, and Link all looked at one another, wondering what Kaebora Gaebora could possibly be doing here.

* * *

"Well I didn't see the owl anywhere," Sheik said, moving the door flap out of the way as he and Link entered the room in which the Princess and Malon were waiting. "I don't think Link smelt him at all either."

Link shook his head, looking saddened, "no, just lots of rock...with metal and fire."

"Metal and fire," Malon asked, looking at Sheik.

"The forges, they have dozens of them; we can't actually go see them but we're allowed to wander around the city proper."

"The guards don't mind," the Princess asked curiously.

Sheik shook his head, "they seem content so long as we don't go anywhere they can't keep a good eye on us. They didn't even flinch when a few children started playing with Link."

Link's ears flattened slightly and he looked a little embarrassed, or at least as embarrassed as a wolf could, "sorry."

The Princess shook her head and smiled, "no, I'm sure it's fine. In fact your interaction will make it easier to tell the King what you are."

Sheik glanced down at Link as he trotted over to Malon, putting his head in her lap and letting her ruffle his head and ears.

"Is that wise your Highness? The Gorons have little love for the Wolfos, telling them of the presence of one in their city without their permission…." He trailed off, letting the silence speak for itself.

"We will not deceive the King; he isn't stupid and if we didn't tell him, and he found out on his own," she eyed him pointedly. "Imagine how precarious our situation would become. Our goal is to court allies, not enemies."

"I understand that your Highness, but the Wolfos did kill Gorons as well. And if there are Humans and Hylians who haven't forgiven them I imagine there are Gorons who feel the same."

"Then we will deal with that when the time comes, not before. Honestly Sheik, do you believe I haven't been considering all of this? I know the risks; I just don't think there's another way to do this."

"Then why," Malon started, bowing her head, "if you'll pardon my asking your Highness, didn't you tell our escorts what he was on the way up?"

"Because I wasn't certain that they'd allow us into the city with a Wolfos; I didn't want to risk being shut out before having a chance to plead our case to the King."

Link looked at her curiously; his expression hurt, Sheik still wasn't certain what he was thinking. Something had changed the night before and he'd been feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the Wolfos since this morning. It wasn't that Link wasn't still himself, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that there seemed to be another presence near him or in him; Sheik couldn't tell which. As far as he knew, none of the others had noticed it and he didn't want to brooch the topic of the Wolfos' loyalty with the Princess just yet. Especially since she seemed so intent, and content, to place her trust in him. Sheik would just have to keep an eye on Link until he was either proven to be no threat—considering what he was Sheik wasn't entirely sure that was possible—or the opposite.

His thoughts were interrupted when a Goron stuck his head through the door flap, "his Majesty will see you now."

Sheik followed the Princess out, Link at her side padding along with a soft clacking as his claws tapped on the stone flooring.

* * *

Zelda went over in her mind what she knew of the Goron King and what she'd need to say to him in regards to her quest. Honestly she was scared, not that she'd show it of course; she couldn't afford to. They were led down winding stairs hewn from the mountain itself. The Goron city was fascinating, built inside a mountain, it descended in an ever tightening conical spiral at the very bottom of which was the King's domain; this was where their party was now. She'd managed to remember the King's name at least and that was at least, she didn't want to imagine how insulted the proud Goron's would be if she couldn't even recall that much. Their escort led them to the deepest tier of the city, and passed through a doorway guarded by two heavily armed guards and their Dodongos which hissed and rumbled menacingly as they slapped their tails against the ground. They were led through a short tunnel before they found themselves in a much larger room, before them stood a massive Goron, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed them beadily. Behind him, the now familiar Goron totem of one of their own kind, arms upraised holding up a massive stone stood. He was flanked on either side by what Zelda assumed were the equivalent of courtiers and leaders of the community.

"The visitors your Majesty," their guide said, bowing low, "the Princess Zelda of Hyrule and her companions."

"Hrm," intoned the King deeply, neither approving nor disapproving as he eyed them. The other Gorons in the chamber considered Zelda and the others with equally passivity.

"It is an honor to meet you Darunia," Zelda knelt, bowing her head, "King of the Gorons."

What followed was a long and awkward silence as glances were exchanged by all the council, Zelda was glad that Sheik, Malon, and Link all had the sense to follow her example and bow as well.

"What do you seek here, Princess of the Fields?"

Zelda looked up, Darunia had not shifted; it was a squat and bent over Goron who walked with a staff hewn of stone. He shuffled forwards and lifted the staff tilting Zelda's face from side to side curiously.

"You have your mother's features, a great gift indeed. I hope you've inherited her kindness and calm wisdom as well."

"That's enough Amoto," another council member said cheerily, his was the only smiling face in the room. "We are here to listen to the child, not speak of her parent's gifts."

"What is there to hear? They bring a beast and enemy to our people among us," said another elderly and stooped Goron shrilly. "We should not be having this audience at all."

Zelda had stood now, and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Link, if you wouldn't mind?"

Link bobbed his head, his body shifting to its human form, Zelda turned back to her scrutinizers; most were unphased by Link's change but a few stared at him grudgingly.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, I wasn't certain if you would allow us an audience if you realized that I had one of the Wolfos with me."

"That is perfectly alright your Highness," said the cheery Goron, "it has after all;" here he eyed the second of the two stooped councilmen. "Been a great many years since the last scourge; we cannot live our lives by old grudges."

"Speak for yourself," his companion grumbled, waving his staff at Link. "This boy should never have been allowed into the city."

"Ebizo, you have no heart."

This Goron was darker skinned and covered in tattoos, Zelda wondered if he was some sort of religious leader and again cursed herself for not studying the mountain people more.

"The boy is a good soul; he means us no harm and is merely here as her Highness' companion."

The one called Ebizo snorted and looked sour, crossing his arms in annoyance though he said no more. The chamber rumbled with the murmurs of those assembled, Zelda kept her eyes focused on Darunia, who remained stonily silent as his courtiers dickered amongst themselves about their guests. Finally, he raised a hand for silence and it was given instantly.

"You've come to ask for my people's portion of the seal, and to seek aid against the Mage King of the Desert."

His voice was deep and powerful, commanding the attention of all in the room, Zelda nodded even as her heart jumped. How had he known that she'd come for more than his army?

"Yes sire, we have great need of the Goron's help if we are to throw the Gerudo back to their desert strongholds."

Darunia snorted, "you expect me to assist you? Your father is my sworn brother; that does not bind me to aid his kingdom or kin."

Zelda swallowed nervously, "forgive my presumption your Majesty. I—"

"You weaklings," bellowed one of the Gorons, a heavily muscled and scowling individual. "You underestimate your foes and then come crawling to us for help! We are not your rock-maids to come at your beck and call!"

"I didn't mean it that way, if the will of the Gorons is to remain neutral then I will respect that, however the King is right: I have come for the Goron's seal."

The reaction this brought on was to be expected Zelda thought, and the one who had spoken out practically erupted like Death Mountain itself.

"You arrogant brat, you think you could ask for such a thing? I'll crush you like a Dodongo's hatchling!"

The Goron moved rapidly, which was a surprise to Zelda who stumbled backwards to avoid his raised fist. The fist came down, and was instantly peppered by a volley of knives from Sheik—where he'd hidden them Zelda had no idea and wasn't sure she wanted to—a moment later Link was on top of the offending Goron, teeth bared and snarling. Zelda expected the other Gorons to rush to their companion's aid; however they all remained standing silently as the offending member of their number held his hands up in surrender at the mass of fur and fang facing him.

"Darbus, your temper undoes you yet again," the one called Amoto said with a severe expression. "Did you not think her escorts ready to defend her with their lives?"

Malon hadn't reacted nearly as quickly, but Zelda didn't fault her since she had no more than her fists with which to aid.

Darunia chuckled at Darbus' misfortune, "we know why she is here. We do not need to hear anymore for now. Amoto, Coron I assume that you have already cast your votes?"

Amoto nodded, his eyes twinkling shrewdly. "Of course my King, I believe it is in our people's interest to assist the Princess."

The ever smiling Goron also nodded, "I too believe that if we are to take a side it should be hers."

Darunia looked around the rest of the assembled council, "and the rest of you wish to debate." He sighed heavily, sounding as if he did not relish the coming talks. "Amoto and Coron will take our guests while we deliberate; you, wolf boy, let Darbus up."

*I could call the Dodongos lizards; however they're always described as being dinosaurs, so saurian seems more fitting (and less silly than dinosaurs).


	10. Chapter 10

Sheik leaned against the wall sullenly, just what kind of stupid idea was it to go bathing at a time like this? The two Goron elders, Amoto and Coron had insisted that the Princess try the hot springs and had allowed no argument. It had been like arguing with a rockslide and despite Sheik's loud protests, the Princess, Malon, and Link were sitting in the sulfurous water with their two rocky companions speaking as if the world was not in the jaws of fate. It was aggravating to the extreme, it was no matter to him though how they'd pried and prodded, he was not going in and that was final. If they wished to make a mockery of themselves that was their choice. He was still unsure about the Goron King, without listening to the Princess in depth he'd called some kind of vote. How could anyone make a decision without hearing the arguments? If he ever understood these sentient rocks he'd probably go mad. He looked at Link, who was leaning back against the rocky rim of the pool a look of supreme bliss crossing his features. Sheik had been surprised to say the least at the speed with which Link had leapt upon Darbus; there hadn't been a second's hesitation in his transformation and subsequent assault.

Sheik was still unsure just what it was that had shifted in Link but something felt different, there was no outward signs, it was just a feeling Sheik got that the Wolfos was an uncertainty. The fact that he had so willingly defended the Princess only served to throw more questions onto the pile; was he loyal, was he unsure, was he conspiring for his people. Too many uncertainties but Sheik couldn't go against the Princess' wishes now, not when he was supposed to be helping her and Link had not actually done anything to warrant his mistrust. It was just one of those feelings.

"Sheik, you've been glaring at us for seven minutes," Zelda said with a patient smile, "why not join us?"

Sheik shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms as he continued to lean against the wall, it would be over his dead body that he would be stripping down to his under garments and going in that water.

* * *

"I swear he's impossible," Zelda said with a smile as she turned back to face the others.

"He is dutiful, you shouldn't worry yourself," Coron said cheerfully.

"I know that it's his duty, but I feel like my very existence has stifled him."

"Nonsense," piped up Amoto, "the boy is doing what he was trained to, let him be at it and everyone will be the happier for it."

"Still," Zelda trailed off with a glance at the obstinate Sheik.

Amoto chuckled, "you do indeed have your mother's heart."

"That's the second time you've mentioned my mother," Zelda said with a frown, her attention drawn away from Sheik. "Did you know her?"

Amoto nodded, "yes, I knew her very well. She was quite a good friend when I was a younger ron. She was a very lovely woman, for a Hylian, and always smiling, her death was one of the saddest moments of all our lives. She would be quite pleased I think, to see the woman her daughter is growing into."

Zelda felt a blush touch her cheeks and was grateful for the hot spring's warmth. She quickly looked over at Link and Malon; the latter looked like he might have been taken to the Sacred Realm for the expression on his face as he lounged in the water. Zelda wished she could let herself relax that completely; she continued to watch as Link's eyes slowly closed and his head drooped back against the rocks. Zelda looked at Malon questioningly who nodded, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

"That was impressive," Ordon said blandly. "You managed to fall asleep sitting up in a hot spring."

Link sat bolt upright, still in his human form, and looked around the mists for Ordon. He found the gold wolf sitting a few feet away considering him mildly.

"Honestly," the big Wolfos said as he approached Link, "I've never been able to fall asleep in that position. It really is convenient since it means I won't always need to wait until you find a bed to speak with you."

Link swallowed nervously steeling himself. "How do I know you are Ordon?"

Ordon stopped, his red eyes staring at Link coolly now, "do you truly doubt it? You can feel it can't you," his eyes shimmered and Link could again feel the dominance that went past anything he'd ever experienced from any other Wolfos; Link did his best to suppress his instinct to be cowed by this domination but there was only so much he could do and he felt himself shrinking away from the now smiled Ordon.

"Good, now that we've established that, try to resist me again."

Link blinked in confusion, "what?"

"You are no good to me and worse than useless to your people if you cannot stand besides your own god."

The accusation of being useless was all Link needed and he regained his composure, standing up fully and facing down Ordon's gaze despite every cry in his mind that he was committing suicide by challenging him.

Ordon's smile revealed his gleaming teeth, "good."

Link's eyes widened as Ordon leapt on him, catching his shoulder and biting down hard before tossing him aside. Link howled in pain, clutching at his bloodied shoulder desperately as he looked at Ordon in confused horror.

"I can't have you getting the notion that the rules do not apply here. I am still the dominant male regardless of your ability to stand against me."

"Then why did you have me do it," Link asked bitterly.

Ordon considered him for a moment before moving over and licking Link's wound, just like before it closed and there was no trace of pain or scar.

"Because you need that willpower regardless; now listen to me carefully, you cannot use your wolf form anymore."

Link blinked in confusion, "what?"

"If the Mage King discovers your precious Princess traveling with a Wolfos he may decide to slaughter the others and I cannot allow that. So you will not travel in your wolf form when his agents are near. Do you understand me?"

"But, I—"

"Do not make me seal your ability to change; I will if that is what it will take."

Link shuddered, he didn't doubt Ordon's word in the slightest and the thought of being barred from his wolf form sent icicles of fear down his spine.

"What if I need to change, I might not be able to protect the Princess or the others if I can't."

Ordon's gaze was annoyed, and Link readied himself for another attack, then the golden Wolfos simply sat down; "then you will kill every one of them. You will leave no survivors, you will not allow any chance that they might drag themselves to their king and tell him of your existence. Understand this Link; your decision to stay in their world has endangered your people beyond reason. You must be ruthless because they will be. Their lives are forfeit for the sake of the Wolfos."

Link nodded solemnly, "I understand."

"Do you still trust the Princess and her friends?"

"I've already told you that I believe her," Link said guardedly, careful not to sound challenging.

Ordon chuckled, "of course; though you realize that the power I offer you could protect your people and end this now?" Link remained silent, not meeting Ordon's gaze.

The gold Wolfos sighed, "wake up then, before you cook yourself and worry your companions. And remember; none of the Mage King's minions can survive seeing your other self."

* * *

Malon watched as Link dozed in the spring, his face had shifted in his sleep. He seemed troubled now instead of blissful but she didn't want to alarm the others. She leaned against him, letting him know she was there just as she'd promised. Link stirred then, shaking suddenly as he looked around searchingly as if he was unsure where he was.

He seemed to realize that Malon was leaning on him then and smiled, "thank you."

She nodded worriedly, "anytime Link." She blinked as he stood up and began putting his things on, "what are you doing now?"

He didn't answer, looking at Coron. "I need to see an armorer."

Coron nodded with his usual cheerful temperament, "of course."

Malon looked at Zelda who seemed just as confused as Link finished dressing and was joined by Coron.

"Wait, Link what's going on?"

Link stopped and looked at her, opening his mouth before closing it again with a sigh he finally spoke.

"I need to get something," he looked at Zelda, "can I take the purse?"

Zelda seemed just as confused as Malon but she nodded, "of course can I ask what you need?"

"I need a weapon and armor," Link said as he retrieved their purse from Zelda's things.

Without further explanation, he followed Coron out of the hot springs, passing the other bathers and exiting through the carved tunnel that led back to the city.

Malon looked back to Zelda, she seemed just as lost as Malon felt; neither had any idea what had spurred this sudden desire to get a weapon.

Zelda finally broke the silence; "Sheik, go with him."

Sheik nodded and stood off the wall, following after Link and Coron. Malon looked at Zelda worriedly.

"You don't think he's going to do something stupid do you?"

Zelda shook her head, "I don't know Malon. Have you ever seen him look like that before?"

Malon considered the worried expression Link had worn, as if he were holding something back. No, he'd always been forthcoming before; his hesitancy was something new entirely.

When she didn't answer Zelda nodded resignedly; "I trust you and Link with my life, his actions when we were meeting with the Goron council and King Darunia validated that faith; but when we left Kakariko Village Link seemed changed. I don't know him nearly as well as you do; but I want to make sure that we can continue to rely on him."

Malon nodded understanding as her heart filled with worry. She needed to speak with Link about this before something really did go wrong.

Amoto, who had been silent until now, spoke up.

"The boy will find his own answers, have faith in him, he has a good soul."

* * *

The blacksmith stood back from Link, giving him a critical once over. The chain mail and leather armor had been loose to say the least but after some alterations it seemed to him finally.

"Scrawny fellow isn't he councilman," the smith mused.

"For us perhaps, what do you think young Link? Does it suit you?"

Link looked up at Coron before flexing in the armor, he'd asked for something light and as he tried to move around it was indeed light and very fluid though having something so confining on his person was a new sensation for him.

"This will work fine; I guess I need a sword or something now."

"Of course," Coron said with a smile as he nodded to the smith who considered Link again.

"I'm not sure if I have anything in his size," the smith said finally his expression apologetic.

"What about the shipments for the Hylian Army? Those should be acceptable."

"The King said that none of the smiths were to touch the shipments until he determined what to do with them," the smith protested, wringing his hands.

"I'm sure it will be fine in this case, I shall deal with his Majesty should he object."

"Please," Link asked with an apologetic smile.

The smith looked between the two of them and bowed slightly before trundling off into the back of his shop.

"So what is this," Link turned to look at Sheik who was standing by the entrance to the shop. "Why pick up a weapon and armor all of a sudden?"

"I just thought it would come in handy," Link said quickly as Sheik scrutinized him. "Is that wrong?"

"No, except you've never handled a weapon in your life have you."

Sheik's flat tone and skeptical expression made Link shift uneasily, "well no, but I'm going to have to fight. So the sooner I learn the better."

"You've fought just fine in your wolf form. Link what is this, I didn't want to say anything in front of the Princess since she trusts you but, something is different. You've been jumpy since we came here and now this."

Link bit his lip and met Sheik's gaze, "I can't fight Gannondorf's soldiers in my wolf form. If they find out that I'm a Wolfos and Gannondorf thinks that my people are involved with the Princess….."

Sheik's eyes widened and Link was relieved to see the understanding there. "Oh," he said and then again more quietly, "oh…I see." With a nod he looked back to Link, "I'm sorry for thinking it was something else."

"Here, I thought these might work for him."

The smith reentered the shop proper carrying a small shield that bore the Hylian coat of arms and a long sword with a carved hilt that bore the royal heraldry as well.

"I thought these might suit the boy, they're easy enough to wield."

Link took the shield, fitting it to his right arm before taking the sheathed sword and gingerly. The weight from both items was unfamiliar and he found himself wondering what he was doing with them. He'd never handled anything like this before; the most he'd ever held was farming tools, maybe an ax to chop wood but nothing like this. He slid the sheath over his head, letting the sword hang just over his left shoulder and then slid the shield's straps over his arms, wearing it like a pack.

Coron chuckled, "and now we have quite the striking warrior before us don't we."

The smith looked skeptical but nodded politely as Link brought out the purse to pay, Coron placed a hand on his, placing three large colored gems in the smith's hand.

"That should cover things I believe," the smith nodded agreement as Coron led Link out of the shop.

"You didn't have to do that," Link said.

"Nonsense, you are a guest and I insist."

Link just nodded, "thank you."

"Shall we re—" Coron paused and frowned—the first time anything but a smile had graced his face—looking down from their tier to the lower levels.

"What is it," Sheik asked, moving up to gaze over the edge questioningly.

"It seems, that the Mage King's emissary has arrived," Coron continued to frown, "and they have weapons."

"Wait," Link said suddenly, "I thought your guards take weapons from outsiders." He shifted his own gear nervously.

"They do," Coron said severely, "go back to her Highness and take her to the guest quarters, and ask Amoto to return to the hall."

Sheik was gone as soon as the order was given, rushing upwards towards the springs while Link lingered, looking down at the Gerudo as they argued with the guards outside the hall where Darunia and the elders were meeting. Ordon's words echoed in his head: "Their lives are forfeit for the sake of the Wolfos."

* * *

"So what do we do now," Malon asked worriedly.

"We stay where we are, the city is big, and they can't be everywhere."

"I wouldn't be too sure your Highness," Sheik said, entering the room.

"How many," Zelda asked.

"Around fifty, mostly Goblins with a few Gerudo, I didn't see any undead or dragons."

Zelda nodded, "we continue to wait then." She looked at Link, who had taken off the sword and shield but still wore the armor. "Do they suit you?"

He nodded with a smile, Malon frowned and eyed him she hadn't had the chance to speak to him since he and Sheik had come to get herself and Zelda from the springs.

"I'm going to keep an eye on things," Sheik said, leaving the room once again.

"We'll stay here then, be sure to report any changes;" Zelda called after him.

Malon turned to Link once more and scowled, he'd gone back to sleep! She couldn't believe this, he couldn't possibly be that tired!

"Let him be," Zelda said as Malon reached for him, "I think there's something in his dreams that he needs to confront."

She frowned and looked at the Princess, "he shouldn't have to confront anything alone. I promised I'd be there for him."

"And you will be, as will I. We just need to be patient, like Amoto said, he has a good soul. He'll speak with us when he's ready. I trust him."

Malon bit her lip, before sitting back and leaving Link to his sleep. She trusted him too, and she wasn't going to give anyone a reason to think otherwise.

Author's Note: Link does not have his customary wardrobe (i.e. the hat, tunic, leggings, and leather gloves and boots); he's worn his farm clothes until now. So he has this leather and chain armor on over that. I'm not certain how I will work his typical outfit into the storyline or if I will at all but I intend to work on the issue as the story goes along. If anyone wants to throw in ideas feel free.


	11. Chapter 11

The kick caught Link in the ribs and sent him sprawling in the mist. He gathered himself up hurriedly and brought his shield up just in time to block a sword blow that might have taken his head. Frantically he backed away, searching for his own blade that had been lost in the mist at the start of the combat. A short distance away Ordon followed the combat quietly, his red gaze examining Link's movements as he kept pace with Link and his attackers. There were two of them, and they didn't seem to be made out of anything but shadows, and they eerily resembled him as well which just made it all the more unsettling when their red glowing eyes came at him.

"You've never handled a blade in your life, this is pitiful. Get your sword back or they're going to overwhelm you."

As Ordon spoke, Link managed to slam his shield into his opponent's face, sending the shadow reeling away clutching at what would probably have been a broken nose on a flesh and blood opponent, Ordon's lips peeled back in a vicious smile.

"Good, fight dirty, your opponents will."

Link felt a moment of elation at the praise but then horror gripped him as he tripped over something on the ground, falling back he watched as the second shadow raised its blade and dropped it towards his head. His shield was up and ready but the impact drove it into Link's head. His leg hit something solid and he reached, gripping cold steel, he brought it upwards and hit his opponent in the head and the shadow reeled back. Link stood, panting heavily holding his sword—blade in this palm—facing his staggering opponent, doing his best to ignore the cut the sword's cutting edge had opened in his hand as he switched his grip to the hilt and advanced on his opponent once more.

"That was interesting," Ordon chuckled, sitting on his haunches. "Normally one does not hold that end of a sword."

Link ignored the snide god and pressed his advantage against his opponent, slamming his sword against raised shield repeatedly before slamming his shield into his opponent's face. The shadow fell away, staggering and dazed before finally fading into the mists as the first one had. Link turned with a smile to face Ordon, only to find a third shadow in mid-swing. There was no chance to defend and the massive two-handed sword hit him dead center in his flank, sending him sprawling with blood sputtering from his mouth as he skidded along the ground. He came to a stop, and this new shadow rushed towards him, kicking him in the ribs before raising its blade to skewer Link on its point. He clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the fresh pain.

"Enough," Ordon boomed and instantly the shadow vanished, as did Link's weapons. The gold wolf trotted over to Link's battered form and began licking his wounds tenderly.

Link bit his lip as the pain began to subside, Ordon sat back and waited for him to sit up.

"That wasn't terrible, you'd be dead at day's end of course, but it was not terrible."

Link lay on his back as his wounds finished closing and Ordon stepped away. His frustration built inside of him until he sat up, his face determined.

"I want to do it again."

"Do you, well that's certainly determined of you;" Ordan's tone was glib.

"Please, I have to get better, summon those things again."

Ordon chuckled, his red gaze gleaming as he stared into Link's eyes.

"You do realize what those were don't you?"

When Link didn't say anything Ordon sighed, "to think that you're the only choice I have." He looked at Link critically, "they were you."

"Me?"

Link recalled the sharpened white teeth, the piercing red eyes, he didn't see himself there, true they'd resembled him in form but they weren't him.

"Oh you fool, think about what they were doing, not what they looked like."

Ordon's chastisement prompted another thought and Link recalled the movements of his opponents, his eyes widened.

"Very good, yes, I'm using you against yourself."

"But, I don't fight like that, they're—"

"As good as you are because they are mirrors of yourself. Or shadow selves if you prefer. The only reason they outfight you is because there are more of them, and unlike you they do not think their actions through. They simply act; they are you, as pure and undiluted as you come."

"I'm not a monster," Link said dubiously.

"Who said you were? Did they seem so monstrous to you?"

Link looked away quietly, Ordon chuckled. "Oh you poor thing, I forget sometimes that the Wolfos have spent so much time in the light that they've forgotten that they come from the shadows."

"Like the Sheikah," Link asked, Ordon's head canted to one side with a surprisingly gentle smile.

"Not quite, the Sheikah are—or were—Hylians once; many millennia ago. The Royal Family of course wasn't the Royal Family back then, but they were the leaders of their people and they were guarded by the ancestors of the Sheikah. After a particularly harrowing experience these ancestors concluded that they could not protect their leaders any longer within the light so they took to the shadows. Thus the Sheikah were born."

Link's brow was set in confusion, "but if the Wolfos and Sheikah, if we're all creatures of the shadows why are we standing against Gannondorf? Why stand against the darkness if we're part of it?"

Ordon scowled, his lips peeling back to reveal his massive teeth, Link flinched but didn't move as the annoyed god spoke.

"Stupid boy, do you not understand?"

Link remained silent, keeping his head low as Ordon's vicious gaze bored into him, "it's simple, so simple and yet you can't comprehend it can you?"

Link swallowed, bracing for another lesson by way of Ordon's teeth but instead the golden wolf stood and began plodding off into the mists.

"Wait, we aren't done with my training!"

The red gaze turned back to him; there was no scorn or anger in them, instead pity and sadness rested in their ember depths.

"We will not speak again until you discover why it is you and the others are standing against Gannondorf. If you do not realize what it is that drives the Wolfos to their freedom and the Sheikah to their duty then there is little I can do for you."

"You said you'd give me the skills to survive this, and now you're just leaving?"

"I am not going back on my word," Ordon rumbled, "this too, is one of our lessons. The next few days should help you discover why it is not all shades are found in the dark but instead stand in the light."

* * *

Malon felt Link stirring next to her and looked to see Link's eyes open and searching.

"Welcome back."

Link sat up and shook his head, "has anything happened?"

"No," Malon said, her hands shifting nervously, "Sheik hasn't come back and we haven't heard anything from the Gorons either."

Link's eyes tracked over to the sleeping form of Zelda, laid out on her own bed, Malon smiled ironically.

"She decided to take your example and get some rest. Maybe I should have done the same, but I didn't want you to wake up alone."

He looked at her with a hesitant smile before he leaned against her. "You didn't have to come with us you know, you could have stayed back on the ranch."

She snorted and eyed him with a smile that seemed a bit too reminiscent of her father, "and let you put yourself in harms way for the sake of the kingdom that enslaved you? No thank you, I'm staying right here."

Link's smile flickered as he nodded and stood up, stretching, Malon watched him for a long time before finally asking.

"What is it Link, there's something in your dreams isn't there."

His face fell she took a deep breath as she steeled herself, "Link, you can trust me. You know that."

Link looked at her hesitantly; she hadn't seen that expression in his eyes since he'd healed. It was the same look he'd borne the first night he'd been lucid enough to realize she was in the loft with him. Unsure if he was lying with friend or foe, she felt her heart ache but did her best to keep the emotion from her face.

"It's Ordon," Link finally said with a furtive glance at Zelda's sleeping form.

Malon blinked, "what?"

"Ordon," Link said again and she realized that he'd suddenly become very defensive in his posture, as if he expected to be attacked.

"Who is Ordon," she asked. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't, for the life of it, remember what significance it held. Before Link could answer her query though, Zelda stirred and Link's jaw clamped shut harder than stone. Malon looked to the Princess quietly her mind rising in realization. Whoever Ordon was, and whatever significance it had in Link's dream, it wasn't something Link wanted to discuss with the Princess.

She reached out and gripped his hand, squeezing gently, "its okay, we all trust you. I trust you. When you're ready I'm here Link."

Link's head swiveled and Malon followed his gaze as Sheik came back into the room, he was carrying their weapons.

"Coron gave me these, apparently the talks with Gannondorf's representatives aren't going very well."

He handed Malon her bow, arrows, and ax before going over to the Princess and shaking her gently.

"Your Highness, I've brought your things."

Zelda sat up and covered her mouth as she yawned, taking her sword from Sheik and putting it across her lap as she looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"Gannondorf's emissary has made a few threats and the Gorons aren't taking kindly to it. Councilman Coron requested that our weapons be returned and the King granted the request."

"What kind of threats," Zelda asked immediately, her mind coming to full wakefulness.

Sheik shook his head, "I don't know your Highness, just that they've somehow insulted the Gorons. That's all Coron would tell me."

Malon looked between the two of them as Sheik continued to tell Zelda what had happened. It seemed to her that considering how careful the Gorons had been about removing their weapons the fact that the King was giving them back now meant that he expected something to go very wrong. Her hand clasped Link's, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back as he watched Zelda intently. She hoped he knew, really knew, that no matter what was plaguing him; she would be there for him.

* * *

Zelda took in the information that Sheik provided her and began processing what she knew of the Goron people. She knew they valued honor and were very prideful; if they were being insulted by Ganondorf's emissary and that emissary's escort was refusing Goron custom as was evidenced by the fact that they were marching around with their weapons. She could use this to her advantage; if she were to offer her assistance to King Darunia he would consider it a dept to be paid. Her request would of course be that the Goron's give her their portion of the Triforce seal. It was underhanded of her she knew, but what choice did she have? She couldn't allow Ganondorf to gain the Triforce and no doubt he was already seeking the means to unlock the Sacred Realm in which it rested. She had to take the seals, there was no other way.

"I need to see the King; we need to make him aware that we will serve him."

Sheik frowned, "your Highness is that wise? I believe the Gorons may simply put us in harms way to ensure we are no longer their problem."

"I sincerely hope not," Zelda said, "regardless if we're to obtain their portion of the key we will need to do just that."

Sheik nodded though he looked far from happy about it, she didn't mind, his was to serve; if she chose to risk her life then he would be there to protect it. Along with Malon and Link of course, she looked to the two of them sitting across the room.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I must ask both of you to fight here if it comes to it."

Malon nodded, fingering her bow readily.

"I'm yours your Highness."

Link nodded agreement, "I swore myself to you; whatever you ask I'll do."

Zelda returned their nods and stood, slipping her sheath around her waist.

"Very well then, we shall go to the King. Sheik, please ensure that our path is clear."

Sheik paused and glanced at Link before he turned to Zelda once more.

"Your Highness, there is something I think you should be aware of; Link is unable to fight in his wolf form."

Zelda blinked in surprise and cast her gaze to Link questioningly, "unable why?"

Link seemed to shrink under her gaze but stood up and bowed apologetically nonetheless.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but unless I truly must, I can't risk reprisals against my people."

Zelda's throat constricted as she connected all the pieces, of course Link couldn't fight in his wolf form against Ganondorf's people. If word reached him that a Wolfos was serving her who knows what he'd do to Link's people. She recalled the way he'd taken the Matriarch's head and shuddered. No, she did not want to be responsible for the death of the very people she'd promised to free.

"I understand, I will not ask you to use your form if it would endanger your people."

Link bowed again, "thank you Highness."

She nodded, turning again to Sheik.

"Let us proceed."

* * *

Sheik moved ahead of the group, his conscience nagging at him. He hadn't meant to put Link on the spot like that but it had seemed important to him that the Princess know what her companions' abilities were and if Link was unable to assume his wolf form then she needed to know. Still seeing him flinch from the Princess' gaze like that had been somewhat disconcerting. He supposed that if he too were raised into a species that was totally subservient to the Royal House. He smiled behind his mask, who was he kidding? He was subservient to the Royal House, or at least ostensibly, his mother certainly seemed to have other ideas about what the Sheikah's service meant. He wondered how many of the other Sheikah felt as she did and held to her belief that the Sheikah were above all else to ensure the Royal lineage regardless of what that meant for the Sheikah themselves.

He'd been trained to give his life to protect them, and he would lay his life down to protect the Princess of course, but betraying her trust to ensure the greater good seemed to be going too far. It was not his place to decide however, as his mother had made evidently clear to him; his was to do as he was expected and the rest would follow in its course. He was well ahead of the others; looking over his shoulder briefly he ensured that Malon and Link were indeed flanking the Princess and alert. Well as alert as they could be; Link he had no concern with, he looked like a cat that had just heard it was to be given a bath he was so jumpy though in his defense he could probably smell the Mage King's people in the city.

The ranch girl, Malon, though was still an unknown to him. He knew that she meant well but her ability was rather lacking as far as he was concerned. She'd been useless in the face of the Goron leader's assault against the Princess and he'd yet to truly see her do anything with her bow worthy of note. The Princess seemed to believe that she would prove a worthy ally, and certainly Link had no trouble placing his faith in her but Sheik would remain skeptical at best until proven otherwise. His head jerked up then as a commotion from below caught his attention. Someone screamed, there was a roar that sounded like it had come from a Dodongo and then the Mage King's emissary came flying out of the King's chamber as if he were propelled from a catapult.

Darbus and several other Goron elders came in his wake, stomping towards the emissary whose Goblin and Gerudo guards swarmed to his defense.

"This means war you lizards," roared the emissary as he picked himself up trying to regain his dignity.

The Gorons made way for their King and Darunia stood firm before the emissary, hands on his massive hips, his expression grim.

"Then war it will be, you and your Mage King are not welcome in my city or any of the domains of my people or kingdom. Leave now and I will not kill you."

"Mark my words—" the emissary began, but the arrival of Goron soldiers with snarling and hissing Dodongos forestalled any threat. He composed himself, drawing to his full height which was still shorter than the Goron King.

"You will regret this."

Without another word the Mage King's servants turned to leave, Darunia waved and the Goron soldiers let them past, their Dodongos hissing and snapping viciously, one Goblin was not quick enough to get out of the way and its tail was severed with a howl of pain, hurrying the steps of the retreating party.

"Sheik," Zelda said grimly, "this is our chance. Follow them."

"At once your Highness," Sheik dropped over the railing and down to the next tier of the city, moving from roof to roof, level to level. At least this was something he could do with no conflict.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheik had to admit, trailing people in a city populated chiefly by Gorons was challenging; however there was one thing that never changed in any city: the shadows. So long as there were shadows he could follow anyone indefinitely, with the possible exception of a Wolfos he had to admit. He'd never realized how sensitive their noses were until he'd met Link; if someone were to ask him who would win out in that scenario he'd be hard pressed to say a Sheikah would hold all the advantages. His eyes focused on the emissary and his escorts, they were moving hurriedly through the city's tiers. Not that Sheik faulted them that, there were a dozen Goron guards and their dodongos trailing after Ganondorf's minions though they were not by any means being aggressive towards them. It was more like they were reminding the Goblins and Gerudos that they were no longer protected under Goron custom. It made for an interesting pursuit, since he had to avoid both groups or risk giving himself away.

The guards stopped following at the entrance to the city, watching as the Mage King's minions hurried down the mountain road. Sheik was not satisfied to stop there, he had to go further, out in the open air with the sun shining down his task became much harder of course but that was all part of being Sheikah, surmounting any challenge. Still, a mountainside offered its fair share of places to hide and he continued to follow his unknowing guides without incident. In fact the entire pursuit seemed a little wasted, until he realized that they were not heading down Death Mountain. Instead they turned off the road into a deep depression cutting into the side of the mountain. His senses heightened as a thrill of excitement ran through him, if they were not going to travel down the mountain towards Kakariko, then where were they going? Several minutes later he had his answer, an excavation site. He felt his blood chill as he observed the scaffolding and counted over a hundred workers with dozens of guards.

That wasn't what sent his temperature dropping though, in front of the excavated cavern sat a hooded figure astride a black horse. He'd seen that outline plenty of times before in the past month to recognize it. The Mage King was here in person, and he was looking for something in the mountain. As Sheik watched the emissary spoke with Ganondorf he saw the hood bob as if the Mage King was nodding. With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf shooed away the emissary who stepped away. He pointed to the cavern and shouted something, a Gerudo came running up to him and pressed a hand to her breast. They exchanged words for a moment and Sheik wished he could get close enough to hear what was being said. The hooded figure gestured towards the cavern, sending the workers and soldiers scattering, rushing behind him in a frenzy as something shot from his finger tips. It looked like a will-o-wisp or fairy to Sheik, the light darted down into the cave.

What felt like hour passed, but Sheik was sure it was only a matter of seconds before something happened. The ground began to shake; he braced himself in his perch as the shaking grew more violent. Then the cave exploded with a roar and what came out of the eruption froze Sheik in place as he hoped the monster didn't see him. It was a dragon, or had been at one point, it wasn't alive any longer; instead it was comprised entirely of bone, there was no flesh on it, just glistening white bone and its eyes were simply glowing orange orbs in its skull. Sheik didn't wait for it to move, he bolted, running deftly over the rocks as he bounded back up the mountain slope to the city. He looked back once and felt his blood chill; the Mage King was staring right at him.

* * *

"Are you alright your Highness?"

Zelda nodded, letting go of Malon's arm as she looked back at King Darunia who for once seemed rattled.

"Your Majes—"

Darunia cut her off with a raised hand, "not now Princess. I have other matters to attend to first. Darbus with me, the rest of you know what to do."

With the exception of the elder members of the council, the councilmen followed their king who moved past Zelda and her companions, heading into the city proper. She followed them after a moment with a glance at Malon and Link. She stopped at what she saw, the earthquake had shaken the city, while most of the buildings were hewn directly into the stone some were free standing stone constructions. It was these latter had taken the shaking badly; she heard Darbus growl something about idiotic construction and she had to agree with him. Building something that looked so flimsy compared to the other structures in a mountain with an active volcano above it seemed to be the height of foolishness. However she wasn't here to judge the Gorons, she needed their help.

"Link, I'm sorry to ask this but can you search for survivors?"

Link nodded, shifting immediately and darting towards the nearest building, sniffing eagerly before stopping over one section of the rubble, pawing at it intently. Without prompting Liggs, the dark skinned councilman, came to Link's side, kneeling and lifting the stone slab up. Beneath it were two Goron children, terrified, but otherwise unharmed. Liggs lifted them up in his arms, nodding silently to Link before handing the children off to another Goron who hustled them away quickly as others began to arrive. Link continued his search, Zelda turned to find Darunia doing his own excavation alongside Darbus. She approached him, and despite her clothes hardly being suited for manual labor began removing what rubble she could. Darbus stopped for a moment, glancing at her curiously before continuing with an approving nod. Darunia said nothing, but as Malon came to join their efforts Zelda swore that she saw a grim smile on the Goron King's face. This was good; they needed to show that they were worth helping.

"Princess," Zelda winced, and hoped that Sheik's tone wasn't because she was moving rocks like a commoner.

She stood and turned to see Sheik leaping from tier to tier before landing in front of her. His face was grim, and she found herself wishing that he had indeed been about to chastise her for her un-royal actions.

"Ganondorf is here, he called some kind of undead dragon from the mountain below the city."

Darunia, who had ignored the arrival of the Sheikah now stood up and whirled, "what did you say boy?"

Sheik swallowed and began again, slower this time as he explained what he'd done and seen. Zelda shivered as he described the bone dragon, just how much power did Ganondorf had? It was one thing to bind a living dragon to him, but to bind a long dead beast to his control like this was astounding, the souls of dragons were supposedly harder to bend to your will than even the live ones since they would not wish to be bound back to their remains.

When Sheik finished Darunia looked genuinely mortified, "he's revived a Stal Lord."

"A what," Zelda asked in surprise, it wasn't a dragon?

"You Plains-folk wouldn't know about this, but there were once monsters that roamed the mountains. Made of little more than hatred, they sought to destroy us until our heroes defeated them and sealed their bones deep beneath the mountains. The Stal Lords were the worst of them."

Darunia looked around him at the destruction, "this Mage King wishes to strike at us after we've been weakened. He truly is a coward."

Zelda looked at Sheik, who for a change did not look worried about her imminent decision, even when things were bleak miracles happened.

"We'll stand against the Stal Lord and Ganondorf's minions until you can send help, concentrate on saving your people."

Darunia turned to look at her, Link and Malon had come to stand besides Sheik, the former resuming his Human shape.

"You do so with the gratitude of the Goron people. You will be remembered among our greatest heroes for this."

Zelda opened her mouth; Darunia raised his hand with a smile.

"You shall have our portion of the seal have no fear. I will join you; let us show them the fury of the Goron people."

Zelda smiled and nodded, "yes your Majesty let's do just that."

* * *

Malon stood with her bow on the slope above the entrance to the city; she'd been surprised to learn exactly what the Gorons had in the way of an army. Since their cities were up in the mountains they did not have a traditional standing army; instead their cities each had sizable and well equipped guard forces. Glancing down the slope before her, she could hear the rumblings of the thing that Ganondorf had summoned. She hoped that Epona and the other horses were safe; she didn't want to imagine how terrified the three of them must be down at the guard post at the base of the trail. She trusted Epona though, the horse would keep the others safe and calm even if she herself was frightened. She recalled that first battle and a chill swept through her as she remembered the horror of that day. Glancing over at Link standing with sword and shield instead of fang and claw she wondered what he must feel to be facing another of Ganondorf's undead monsters again. After all he'd been there; he'd seen first hand the dead rising from the ground to claw at the living. With another shiver she diverted her mind to other matters, namely the massive creatures arrayed to either side of their small force.

She hadn't realized until now that they'd only been seeing female dodongos this entire time. The females ranged in size between a large dog and a full grown horse, she'd assumed that the larger animals had been the males until the Goron King had called for the males to be brought to the city gates. Whereas the females had two legs and were unadorned, the males were massive four legged beasts, two or three times the size of a female. It was then that she'd realized why the city was built in such an open manner rather than more enclosed. Any other method of construction would prevent the larger males from moving around the city freely. She looked up at the closer of the two males that had been brought to battle and swallowed, the frilled and horned male looked down over the mountain as if this were its domain and it wasn't some beast kept as a work animal. From what she'd heard so far, that was what dogongos, even the males, were chiefly used for: hard labor in the mines and the tasks that would normally be attributed to horses.

"There," one of the Goron guards called.

His shout was affirmed instantly by the massive dodongos, both of which bellowed out challenges to the advancing Goblins, Gerudo and their unholy monster. She could see it now, long and serpentine skeleton that it was. It came crawling up on two massive arms, its lower torso seemed to simply end with no indication of lower limbs. It looked up at the bellowing from the dodongos and let out a roar of its own in return, a silent roar from a beast with no lungs, but the parting of the jaws and the thrusting of the head was easy enough to read. Whatever the Stal Lords had been in life, she never wanted to find out their undead form was frightening enough.

"Let the males go," Darbus shouted and the handlers unhooked the metal poles that had been attached to the collars around the males' feet.

The saurians lowered their heads for a moment, sniffing their bindings as if in confirmation of the fact that they were free and then they lumbered forwards on their massive feet, hissing and bellowing defiantly as the Stal Lord continued to progress up the mountain side.

"Let the males deal with the monster," Darbus directed, "the soft skins are for us!"

There was a war cry from the Gorons, Malon watched as the King and his guards all tucked themselves up into ball which immediately began to roll down the hill, the female dodongos did the same thing, following their handlers down in the mad roll. The males too curled up, it seemed insane to her as they too rumbled like massive wheels towards the advancing force but it seemed to work as Gerudo and Goblin scattered. Link, Sheik, and Zelda rushed past her in a rather comical attempt to keep up with the rolling charge as they bounded and jumped down the slope. Malon thanked her mother for raising her elder daughters with a love of archery and drew back her bow, sighting down the shaft as she took aim at her first target. She let it fly and the arrow sped along its path, the thinly armored Gerudo caught the arrow between the breasts and was picked off her feet, sprawling back into her comrades.

Malon smiled grimly and set her sights on her next victim, loosing another arrow into the eye of a Goblin helm. She continued to fire even as the first of the Gorons and dodongos rolled into the attackers, she looked to Link to make sure he was okay before selecting her next victim and drawing back her string. She didn't let herself think of the fact that she was killing living, breathing beings; she let her mind translate them all into moving targets with no families or friends who would miss them. They were her enemies, they threatened her friends and her people and they had to be swept away. With only thirty Goron soldiers and the handful of combat trained dodongos, she had to make each arrow count.

* * *

As Sheik closed with the first enemy, an arrow flew in from over his shoulder and pierced the chest of the Gerudo, sending the woman sprawling and forcing Sheik to change his target. His chain lashed out from his arm and he wrapped it around his opponent's neck before casting a knife into her eye and yanking the chain free to block a Goblin blade. His short sword was out in an instant as he wrapped his chain around his arm and used it as a gauntlet to continue blocking the slashes directed at him. Another arrow whistled past and ricocheted off the Goblin's armor. It was all the distraction Sheik needed as the Goblin looked down at the sound, allowing Sheik to drive his blade between armor plates. Around him Goron axes, swords, and hammers sang like a metal works and the shouting of both sides deafened his ears. He cast his gaze up and behind in the moment's respite and spied the farm girl kneeling with her bow on the rocks above the city gate. She let loose another arrow and he followed it with his eyes, smiling grimly as it found another Gerudo, the chain mail they wore was good against the slashes of a sword, but against the piercing of an arrow or throwing knife it had little defense. Malon wasn't nearly as worthless as he'd feared.

He rushed back into the fray, finding the Princess and Link fighting side by side, Link with his newly gained sword and shield. Sheik was surprised to see how well the Wolfos handled his new weapons, having only had them for less than a day and yet here he was fending off his opponents as if he'd been fighting with them for weeks. Sheik didn't dwell on the conundrum, wrapping his chain around a halberd aimed at the Princess' back and joining the circle. There was a bellow nearby and he turned just in time to see the Goron King throw a Goblin over the melee and into the canyon running along the path, gouts of flame signaled dodongos nearby. Towering above them all, the Stal Lord grappled with the two dodongo males, which kept dousing the abomination in flames and slamming their armored heads into the skeletal giant. Sheik found himself smiling behind his wraps, the Goblins and Gerudo might have numbers, but apparently no one had counted on the ferocity of the Gorons.

* * *

Link fought viciously, just as he'd done in the dream session with Ordon, using his shield as much as his sword to pummel and cut his opponent into pieces. The smell of sand and blood surrounded him; he felt Sheik and the Princess behind him and knew that they were counting on him to stand his ground even with his handicap. He blocked a spear thrust and braced himself behind his shield as he pressed into the mass of weapons and bodies before him, his strength surging through him as he used his shield like a press and shoved three opponents back and bottlenecking the ones behind them. He threw them off and drove his sword into the stomach of the nearest chained stomach, the woman's eyes bulged and she fell forwards, her green eyes locking with his as blood spattered from her mouth. He felt his face draw back in a savage smile, but hesitated as he realized what he'd done and the look of horror in the Gerudo's mouth. What had that been? He wondered to himself even as he continued to fight against the press of foes.

He recalled the things that Ordon had him fighting; the vicious gleaming smiles in their black faces and felt a shudder grip him. That was what it had been, himself unbridled and unburdened with no care for anything except the fight at hand. Ordon was right, of course he was right, he was the god that had created the Wolfos. If he didn't know his own creations who would? He stifled the thought as something exploded nearby throwing bodies and debris into the air.

"Bombs," someone shouted.

Linked blinked in confusion and looked around, what was a bomb? A foul smelling black orb landed at his feet, making a loud hissing sound. He looked up to see his enemies backpedaling, leaving their dead behind them. What was going on?

"Move you damned mutt," roared Darbus, Link turned to see the massive Goron reaching for him.

Grabbing him by his sheath, Darbus pulled Link back and covered him with his body. The explosion came again and a shower of earth, fabric, metal, and blood pattered down around them. As Darbus let him go Link looked where he'd been standing to see a hole in the ground where the black orb had been. What sorcery was this?


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda scrambled backwards over the body of a fallen Goron as more bombs were thrown from somewhere above the gates to the city. She would have liked more warning but she couldn't complain about the end result of the bombardment. Why the Gorons hadn't done it sooner escaped her though. If they'd simply lobbed bombs down on their opponents from the very beginning there would have been no need for any loss of life on their side. The Gorons and dodongos pulled back hurriedly, the latter hissing in annoyance at the concussions from the explosives even though the bombs were unlikely to hurt them; while the former laughed and slapped each other on the back. Zelda looked at the retreating Gerudo and Goblin forces, her eyes narrowed. They still outnumbered the Gorons, bombs or no bombs; it was too soon to count a victory. And where was the Stal Lord? She hadn't seen it fall, and there was no sign of its bones anywhere. The two dogongo males seemed just as uncertain as she felt about its fate and despite the bombs continued to stomp around the battlefield looking for it determinedly.

"That's enough," Darunia called coming to stand besides Zelda. "They aren't finished."

Zelda shook her head, "no they aren't. The Stal Lord couldn't have been that easy to be rid of."

Darunia nodded, turning back to his troops. "Gather the dead, treat the wounded and be vigilant. Our enemies are not defeated."

This seemed to quiet the soldiers somewhat who curtailed their elated moods though they continued to chuckle, Zelda hoped that they'd be attentive. Ganondorf hadn't gotten as far as he had by being foolish. She looked at the handful of dead on both sides; their own side could ill afford the losses while the Gerudo and Goblins, now reinforced easily absorbed them it seemed. She spied several dead enemies with arrows sticking out of them and found herself smiling despite the grisly sight. Malon was a fine shot it seemed. Sheik could finally stop complaining about her utility, one less headache. She looked over at Link, he was studying the craters left by the bombs curiously, his nose turned up at the acrid smell left behind by the explosives.

"You haven't seen bombs before?"

He looked up at her curiously, shaking his head.

"Being called out for the battle was the first time I'd ever left the forest. I didn't know that stones could explode."

Zelda chuckled, "they aren't stones. They're made from a plant that grows in the mountains; they explode when exposed to fire."

Link considered this for a moment before smiling, "exploding plants. I guess that's not too weird compared to the rest of this."

Zelda laughed a great swelling of relief washing over her and releasing the tension that was built up inside of her. No she supposed that exploding plants would be the least unusual of all the strange things they'd encountered these past weeks.

* * *

Malon looked at the bomb throwers curiously, they were amazing machines, essentially shoulder mounted crossbows held by two Gorons and loaded by a third. Granted understanding how they worked didn't make them any less impressive as far as she was concerned, she'd only ever seen bombs in the marketplace, and never seen one go off. After all no one wanted to blow up their goods or the goods of others in the marketplace. Seeing the trio of launchers fling their ordnance down on the combatants had ceased her arrow attacks as she'd taken to helping the bomb throwers. It wasn't as easy as the Gorons made it look, since the bombs were the size of a melon and unwieldy despite their relatively light weight. She looked down over the slope and found each of her companions; Sheik was standing off to one side in that creepy manner that the Sheikah seemed to possess naturally. Link was examining the craters left by the bombs intently with Zelda. Malon had to smile at that as she imagined what Link must think of the bombs. Like as not he had less of an idea of what they were and how they worked than she did. She was about to go down to join them when the ground started to shake. Now what?

"The canyon," one of the bombers shouted pointing to the gorge frantically.

Malon looked and felt her heart stop, the Stal Lord was climbing out of the gorge, silently bellowing as it grabbed one of the male dodongos hind legs and dragged the unfortunate saurian to the edge before throwing it over the gorge and scrambling up to face the second male. The saurian bellowed at the loss of its brother and charged the skeleton, slamming head first into the Stal Lord who gripped the males frill and pushed back against the raging beast. Beyond the two grappling giants, she could see Ganondorf's forces reforming. The others would be overrun, she rushed to the bombs and grabbed another, placing it on the launcher; the loader grabbed it and tossed it aside.

"What are you doing," shouted Malon. "They need help!"

"Better weapon here, we'll help this way."

She looked where he gestured and saw a basket had been brought up, a jumping, squeaking basket. What were they going to launch now?

* * *

Link shouted in alarm as the Stal Lord came over the side and clashed again with the remaining male. The dodongo roared furiously and charged the Stal Lord, attempting to knock it back into the gorge. The skeletal monstrosity shoved the male back, a foot slammed down next to Link and Zelda. Link shoved the Princess out of the way, as the dodongo lifted up its foot again and slammed it down. Sheik was there in an instant, lifting Zelda up on his shoulder and darting off. Link made to follow, but there was a shout that drew his attention back down the slope. The Gerudo and Goblins had recovered and were coming up again. Link looked behind him, with the Stal Lord and male fighting; he was cut off and very alone. He looked down at his weapons, swallowing as he stood his ground. He couldn't do this; he hadn't had enough time to train. Ordon and his stupid riddles and now this, if he was going to die, he was going to die with them at his feet and cursing his god's name.

"Do you understand yet?"

Link froze in place, poised to charge at the advancing enemy, "Ordon?"

There was no response, but Link recognized the voice, "I thought you needed me to be asleep."

"Useless questions, will you accept my help?"

Link thought about the Princess, Malon, Illia, and his people, and about the enemy coming towards him. He shook his head.

"I will not betray Malon or the Princess."

"You will die," Ordon said offhandedly as if bored.

Link swallowed, "I'm ready for that."

"A liar and a fool," Ordon replied, the growl in his voice building. "I can save you, ask me."

"No."

"Do you want to leave your friends to their fate," Ordon snapped, "do you want to spend an eternity wondering at the life you could have had? Do you wish to become more than you are and live as a wolf or grovel like a dog?"

Link gritted his teeth, "I am a wolf."

"No," Ordon said with such authority that Link winced. "You are a dog, a mutt, a mongrel. A useless pup and a cur that will not stand his ground in the face of fate and would rather let that fate wash over him and pass him by, I ask you again; will you stand? Will you accept my help? Will you let me show you what a wolf truly is?"

"I already know what a wolf is, I will die a wolf," Link shouted angrily as his enemies drew ever closer. "I will not betray the Princess or the oath I made to her!"

Ordon was silent for what seemed like an eternity, "very well. Then use what I have already given you. Fight Link, prove you are a wolf and show me that you understand why you, a creature of shadow, stands in the light."

There was no more from Ordon, and his repetition of his riddle broke what restraint Link had held onto. He was alone; his god had left him with little more than a riddle to defend himself with. He hoped Ordon burned in whatever prison sealed him from the world. With a despairing rage fueled shout, he leapt at his opponents in their multitude and accepted his fate.

* * *

"Sheik put me down this instant!"

Sheik ignored the Princess, and the kick in the head she managed to deliver to him. His only priority was to get her to safety, when he put her down; she dropped onto her rear and glared up at him.

"How dare you," she snarled furiously as she came to her feet.

He stood his ground, "I am bound to protect you your Highness, even against your wishes."

"Link is still back there," she cried, trying to press past him. He held her back easily, feeling his own guilt at leaving Link to face his fate alone gnaw at him.

"He is not my concern," Sheik said tightly, feeling the sting of betrayal in each word.

"He can't use his wolf form," Zelda shrieked, losing all composure. "He'll be slaughtered!"

Sheik made to respond, but then Darunia placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Calm yourself pup. Your friend will not die, Wolfos or no."

He raised his hand and gestured forwards, from the bluff above the gate the whoosh of launchers sounded, followed by a chorus of shrill and pitiful shrieks. Sheik watched as three green missiles sailed overhead and landed on the far side of the Stal Lord and dodongo male. Over the crashing of the battle, Sheik could hear more of the terrified shrieking, what had they just fired?

"Let them loose," bellowed Darbus.

"What in the name of—" Zelda started to ask, sharing Sheik's thoughts before she was interrupted by a bellowing fury and rumble from behind.

Sheik looked up, his eyes widening as a horde of female dodongos came charging down the slope, bellowing angrily. The Gorons scrambled out of their way, Sheik grabbed the Princess and leapt from their path, looking back as the flood of angry saurians raced down the path. What had been launched that had whipped the females into such a murderous rage that even the Gorons would not stand in their path?

* * *

Link heard the shrieks before anything else, his enemies heard it too and it gave them the same pause it did him. Perhaps they thought it more of the exploding plants called bombs, remembering the effect they had when they landed Link turned to run, expecting his enemies to do the same. He didn't get far as something slammed into his chest and knocked him flat on his back. He skidded into the midst of his enemies looking up at their bewildered faces. If they were bewildered, Link was downright dumbstruck. In his arms was a small, legless, green…thing was the only way he could describe it. Whatever it was, it wouldn't stop bouncing and shrieking, the piercing high pitched noise was painful and Link winced with each cry. For some inexplicable reason, Link put his arms around the squirming creature and rolled over, using his body as a shield as he tucked the creature under his shirt. One of the Goblins picked up another of the green things and began waving it around which caused its shrieks to become even more desperate.

Link was about to stand and try to grab it from the Goblin and protect it as well, but he didn't have the chance. A roar that split the air like thunder reached him, he turned, the green creature peeping from inside his shirt to see a mass of dodongos rushing towards him, flowing around the embattled giants that were the Stal Lord and male dodongo and coming right at him. With a powerful thrust of their two limbs, the foremost dodongos leapt into the air and landed in amongst the Goblins and Gerudos, bellowing furiously as gouts of flame leapt from their opened maws. The shrieks of the green creature grew quiet and Link ducked down and wrapped his arms around it, he looked down at the two big red eyes that were staring up at him and realized why he was being driven to protect it. This helpless little green worm was a dodongo pup. He looked around at the females surging past him, they paid him, and the infant he held no mind. He was safe, he was welcome. He felt relief wash over him, he was saved.

Ordon's voice crept into his mind, "do you understand now?"

"Shut up," Link growled, and the god was quiet though Link could swear he heard chuckling.

* * *

Zelda watched as the flood of females surged over the ranks of their enemies and broke them, their tough hide all but immune to their weapons.

"That was unexpected," she whispered.

"What was it," Sheik asked in bewilderment.

Zelda cringed at the thought, she was fairly certain she knew what it had been and hated to put voice to the idea and prove it true. She knew the Gorons could be hard, but to use an animal's maternal instinct in such a way seemed cruel. She focused her attention on the ongoing battle between the Stal Lord and dodongo male, the latter seemed entirely unaffected by the plight of its offspring, she found that bitterly ironic. Males could be the same in all their incarnations she supposed with a shake of her head.

"I think they're going to finish off the Stal," Sheik said with a nod towards the ongoing battle.

Zelda followed his gaze and watched in surprise as Darunia and Darbus, both armed with massive hammers, approached the embattled Stal Lord confidently. Darbus gave some signal and the dodongo backed off. The sudden retreat of its opponent stumbled the Stal and it fell forwards onto the ground. Darbus rushed it before it could fully right itself, swinging his hammer powerfully and shattering an elbow joint, breaking the arm and sending the Stal Lord crashing to the ground. Darunia hefted his hammer and leapt at the monster's head. Hammer met skull in a shattering crush and the skull opened like a nutshell, the orange glow from its eyes faded as its jaw hung limply and the bones that had been supporting it moments before fell apart. It was like watching someone remove the air from a bag, the entire skeleton simply collapsed on itself in a plume of dust. It was all over so quickly that Zelda could scarcely believe that it had happened. The big male snarled and grabbed one of the larger bones in its jaws, settling down like some massive dog and gnawing on it avidly.

"Well at least someone is happy," Zelda murmured as she looked across the slope. The entirety of Ganondorf's host was either routed or killed, and she could see at least seven Goron dead strewn across the battle. She looked further where the dodongo rampage had broken the attackers and felt a wave of relief washing over her. The dodongos were returning, shuffling their way back up the roadway with Link at their head. He was filthy, but she imagined that she did not look much better.

"Sheik, I'll be returning to the city to help with the recovery."

Sheik bowed quietly, "as you wish Princess."

Zelda smiled to herself; at least he wasn't going to deny her that. She looked once more over the battlefield, her eyes searching. She hadn't seen Ganondorf, had he truly been here?

* * *

Malon was smiling though she wasn't certain that she should be. She'd just helped to launch three helpless infants at an enemy in order to whip their mothers into a frenzied killing spree. Her inner rancher was horrified at the idea of using helpless animals as weapons like that, but the adventurer's side of her was elated at the victory. She sat down on the bluff and waved to Link who raised a hand tiredly as he trooped up the path towards the gate. Her heart had leapt into her throat when he'd become separated from the others and she'd lost track of him as he'd rushed towards the enemy with the male between him and help. It had seemed as if he'd hesitated for a moment, and though she hadn't been able to hear anything he said it had seemed like he'd shouted at someone. The enemy she assumed, but after what he'd started to tell her earlier she wasn't certain of anything with him anymore, other than he could be trusted of course. That had never changed, it was simply she was beginning to wonder what else Link was doing here and what it meant for her. With the fighting at an end, her mind again had time to return to his words.

"Link," she whispered. "Who is Ordon, and what sway does he have over you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Link flopped onto the cot in the room he'd been given. Instead of the single guest room they'd had before, they'd been given a larger set of quarters with rooms for each of them. The day had been exhausting, first the fight in front of the gate to the city and then continuing the clean-up and recovery of the damaged sections of city. There had thankfully been very few deaths and the damage was actually much less severe than it had first appeared. Link had done his fair share, sniffing out anyone trapped under the rubble with his wolf before using his Human to start moving away rock and debris. The bedding was remarkably soft, he'd learned yet more about the Gorons, not only were they excellent gem cutters, smiths, and bomb makers; but they also crafted fine silk from the cave spiders' webs that dwelled in the labyrinth of caverns that riddled the mountains. It was warm, firm, soft, and Link was in love with it the moment he fell onto his blanket.

He lay on his stomach for a while, despite the comfort offered by his bedding, he dreaded falling asleep. Falling asleep meant seeing Ordon again. He didn't doubt that there would be yet another lesson, and even armed with what he thought was the answer to Ordon's riddle he didn't feel nearly as confident as he wished. To be honest he simply wanted to sleep, not endure the god's teasing. Ultimately though, he both needed and wanted to face Ordon and getting some sleep would do him good. So, reluctantly he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

"I was wondering when you'd finally give in."

Link opened his eyes and sat up; looking around to find Ordon sprawled besides him, lounging as if he were just an ordinary Wolfos being friendly towards a pack member.

Link swallowed, "what happened today?"

Ordon opened an eye and focused his blood red gaze on Link who did his best not to flinch even as he lowered his eyes deferentially.

Finally Ordon rolled over and sat up, "what have we been doing?"

"I—what," Link asked in bewilderment.

"Since we first started meeting like this, what have we been doing?"

Link blinked and looked at the golden wolf in confusion, "you've been trying to get me to yield to you and let you give me your power…and training me."

Ordon smiled, turning his head so he was staring right in Link's face.

"Whether you will accept my power or not Link, I am transferring it to you each time we connect like this. Today was a side effect of that connection. Over time it will grow stronger and so will you as the connection deepens."

Link swallowed as Ordon looked away. A direct link to Ordon sounded like trouble; he had to ask the obvious.

"What will happen to me?"

Ordon snorted, "nothing; I may be a god but no god can take control without consent. As I said you will merely grow as the bond grows."

"But you can still transfer to me whether I want you too or not."

Ordon nodded, "it's a complex relationship and I do not wish to waste time explaining it further."

Link didn't care what Ordon wanted to waste time on, but as he opened his mouth, Ordon's eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a snarl that closed his mouth once more.

"Do you have an answer for me?"

Link nodded, "it's choice."

Ordon's expression brightened and he let out a low chuckle, "there. That was easy wasn't it? Each being makes a choice for themselves where they will stand. I guarantee that before this is over you will find beings from both the light and the shadow who will stand in opposition to their nature and choose to stand with those that would be their enemy."

Being sure to keep his tone neutral, Link decided to give voice to something that had been eating at the back of his mind while Ordon was still in a good mood.

"I feel like you're playing with me."

Ordon laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. The sound remarkably warm and comforting but it died away quickly as he turned his gaze back to Link.

"Two revelations in one night, that is impressive; there may be hope for you yet. Yes I am toying with you, don't ever think otherwise. You are an ends to a means, I have chosen you to ensure both my freedom and the freedom of the Wolfos."

Despite everything, hearing Ordon tell him outright that he fully intended to use him to achieve his own goals was the most reassuring thing he'd ever heard from the god.

"I am not going to set you free," Link said as assertively as he could, even putting a challenge behind his words despite the risk.

"Not willingly," Ordon agreed with a chilling smile.

* * *

"Princess?"

Zelda groaned, opening her eyes sleepily, Sheik and Coron were looming over her. She almost screamed, but Sheik put a hand across her lips. She noticed that Coron, oddly, was not smiling.

"Forgive me your Highness," Coron said with a half bow as Zelda sat up. "But King Darunia wishes to meet with you."

"Right now," Zelda asked in bewilderment.

"Please," Coron responded.

She nodded, "Sheik would you wake the others?"

"Please your Highness; this is not something the King wishes to share with the others. It is between two royal houses."

"I," she looked to Sheik who had gone to stand by the door silently, in the dim light his eyes shimmered red as they met hers. "Very well, lead the way."

Coron's face lit up in his characteristic smile. "Excellent, please follow me."

As they left her chambers, Sheik made to follow, but Zelda held up her hand. "Remain here until I return."

"But I—" He began.

"No Sheik, as the King says, this is a matter between Royals. Please stay here."

"She will be in no danger," Coron promised with a hand to his breast.

Sheik nodded reluctantly and shrank back into the shadows, Zelda let out a sigh of relief she didn't want Sheik's stubbornness at a potentially critical moment. As they stepped outside the structure that Darunia had given them access to she was even surer that Sheik's presence was not needed. The trio of dodongos shuffled and snorted restlessly, with a gesture of Coron one of them headed down the street while the remaining pair followed behind. Zelda had to admit that with the steel skinned saurians flanking them she felt as if she herself were wearing full plate. As they walked through the city, something came to her; here in the mountain there was no way to know what time it was outside, so why did the Gorons use the normal day night cycle?

She looked up at Coron who beamed and to her surprise answered her unspoken question. "We cover the fires at night so outsiders feel welcome and at home, though I admit that it does feel good to have the sense of a night and a day." He chuckled cheerily. "Without it some of our harder working subjects would probably work themselves to death. It's more of a time piece than an actual function of when we sleep."

As if to add emphasis to this, they passed a row of buildings heated by their forges, and Zelda could hear the blowing of bellows and the pounding of hammers from inside. She hoped that this meeting with Darunia brought what she was seeking, military aid and the seal at best, or at least the seal. They finally reached the bottommost tier of the city where the King's chambers were. The dodongos remained outside as Zelda and Coron passed inside. When they entered the council room, all the others were assembled with Darunia at their head. Coron bowed, Zelda followed his lead, and they separated as he took his place alongside his fellow councilmen and she stood before the King.

"Daughter of the Red Lion," Darunia began. "You have asked of the Goron people that we assist you in your efforts to regain your family's throne and protect this land."

Zelda looked up and met his stony gaze as he continued. "We have discussed this at length and because of your willingness to assist us in our time of need, we have decided to grant your wish."

Here the dark skinned Goron stepped forwards and bowed to her, "your Highness as caretaker of the seal of the Goron people I commit to your care a valuable treasure. May it stay safe in your care until such time as it can be returned."

He held out his hands, in them was a cloth covered object, Zelda gingerly reached for it, slipping the cloth aside to reveal the stylized metal disc. Even though it had been obvious they were going to give it to her, the fact that it was sitting her before her still caught her breath. She took it from Liggs gingerly; understanding now what his tattoos signified.

"Your Majesty does us a great honor by entrusting your portion of the seal to my care."

Darunia cracked a smile, "you've proven you're trustworthy. You and your companions will always be welcome within my lands."

Again Zelda bowed, "we can expect you to stand against Ganondorf?"

Here it was Darbus that answered with a growl as he punched his fists together. "We'll tear him from your Castle Town and throw him back to the desert sands where he belongs."

Darunia nodded, "you have but to call upon the Goron people and we will serve. For attempting to revive our ancient foes Ganondorf must pay. I have already dispatched messengers summoning our army. The cities will answer the call and we shall assemble to march upon the plains once more."

Zelda smiled thankfully, "I will send a messenger to you when it is time to strike."

"Where will you go now young Princess," Amoto asked her curiously, the stooped Goron considering her quietly.

"I will find more allies and more portions of the seal. The Zora Kingdom will be my next destination."

"Heh, the fish will never march to war." Darbus said.

Zelda looked at him, "I don't need them to fight. If they will then I welcome them, but if not then all I need is their seal."

Amoto chuckled, "you sound more and more like your mother young Princess."

Zelda bowed, "thank you for all your help your Majesty, your Excellencies. My companions and I will take our leave in the morning."

* * *

Malon woke early, not because of the sun or the crow of a cucco as would normally be the case; but simply because her body told her that it was time to wake. She stretched, washing her face in the stone basin in her room before dressing and going to the common room. Sheik was already there, wrapped up as always. Malon was beginning to wonder if he ever took the wrappings off of his body. She certainly hadn't seen it yet.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"The Princess is in her room," he stated deadpan. "Link hasn't come out of his yet."

"I'll go check on him," she turned to leave and went back to the four doors, knocking on Link's quietly. "Link are you up yet?"

There was no sound from inside, she knocked again and once more there was no answer. Sighing she opened the door and stuck her head in, he was usually one of the first up on the ranch. She was sore from all the work of the previous day but it wasn't all that worse from working at home. Surely Link couldn't be that beat. As she entered his room, she stopped and gazed at him in surprise. He was stretched out across his bed, his wolf form overflowing the frame. That wasn't what had stopped her. His fur was aglow; colored a dull gold where normally it was a mixture of grays and black. After a moment of hesitation she went to the bed, kneeling next to him and shook him gently.

"Link wake up," he stirred and as he did so his fur returned to normal. Malon breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright Link?"

His eyes opened and he turned his head to face her, "is something wrong?"

"You were glowing," she supplied with an uncertain smile.

He twitched and his ears flattened nervously, "Ordon says I'm changing."

There was that name again, she looked back at the closed door, could Sheik hear them?

"Link who is Ordon?"

Link shifted uncertainly and whimpered, Malon sat on the bed as he made room for her besides himself. When she'd settled he placed his huge head in her lap. Aside from the thick fur, he might have been a young cow or horse back on the ranch she mused.

"Ordon," he began uncertainly, his ears flicking back nervously. "Is the god of the Wolfos."

Her eyes widened, and she instantly felt like an idiot as she recalled the stories her mother had told her about the gods and goddesses. Ordon had been a god when the world was young, he had tried to take it from the Three Goddesses and fought a brutal war to before they finally beat him into submission and imprisoned him. As a curse to their world, he had created the Wolfos.

"Ordon is…_talking _to you?"

Link bobbed his head, "since we reached Sheik's village. He comes to me in dreams…whenever I sleep I wake up with him."

That explained all the sleeping he'd been doing lately, Malon stroked his head soothingly.

"What has he asked of you?"

"He wants me to free him," Link hesitated; Malon watched as his body rose and fell in deep breathes. "He says if I free him he'll defeat Ganondorf and save the Wolfos."

"I see," Malon said quietly feeling her heart racing as the implications of what Link was saying hit her.

Link must have felt it too, "I haven't accepted his help." He said hastily his voice a low rumble. "I've told him again and again I won't betray the Princess."

Malon felt a stab of jealousy but she didn't give it voice, she opened her mouth to ask Link more but then the door opened and Sheik stood there, his red eyes fixed on Link. Malon froze uncertain of what to say to Sheik, Link didn't say anything either, but he lifted his head off her lap and sat up on the bed; his blue eyes fixed on Sheik's red.

* * *

"You've been speaking with the Ravager?"

When Link didn't answer Sheik took another step into the room.

"Answer me Wolfos; are you speaking with the Ravager?"

"Sheik what is going on in here?"

Sheik looked over his shoulder as the Princess joined them, he'd thought something was off about Link before; he'd accepted what Link had told him before about not being able to use his wolf form because of his people's safety as the reason for his nervous behavior but his hearing was too good to not hear what Link and Malon had been saying to each other in the confines of the building. Ordon the Ravager, most people never heard of him beyond the random fireside story meant to scare children. The Sheikah and those with religious teachings knew him quite a bit more. He'd been a scourge upon the land as the Wolfos had been afterwards, the Goddesses had fought and won against him but only just after they'd combined their powers to form the Triforce, sacrificing themselves in the process. As the ultimate irony they had punished Ordon by forcing him to become the guardian of the entrance to the Sacred Realm. At least according to the legends, Sheik didn't doubt that Ordon had been imprisoned, of that there was no doubt.

"Your Highness, Ordon has been communicating with Link."

Zelda stopped, her eyes flickering in recognition, but there was also a sadness and anger in them as she gazed at Sheik. It was as if she was saying that she'd expected more from him. He looked away uncertainly as she turned to face Link.

"Is that true Link?"

"I have not betrayed you," Link responded with a low growl, his ears flat as he ducked his head.

She shook her head in response, "I didn't ask if you had betrayed me Link. I want to know, have you been speaking with your god?"

Sheik moved to the side, slightly between Link and the Princess, he didn't reach for any of his weapons but he could get to them quickly enough if the need arose. Link looked right at him, then at the Princess before bobbing his head in the affirmative.

"I see, what has he said?"

Link shrank from Zelda's calm voice; Malon put a hand on his foreleg, her gaze locked on Sheik's warningly.

"He wants me to use his power."

"And release him," Zelda said in a whisper.

Link's head bobbed again, "I've refused."

"He is the reason you cannot use your wolf form around the Mage King's minions," Sheik prompted, Zelda frowned slightly but Link nodded.

"I agreed because he's right. Ganondorf will kill my people if he knows I'm with you."

"What else have you agreed to," Sheik asked as his body tensed.

"Sheik," Zelda said authoritatively, he stopped and turned to her. "Come with me," she looked back to Link. "I trust you Link, you've done nothing wrong."

Sheik was surprised by this last statement but followed the Princess without complaint as they left Link's room and went into hers. Zelda closed the door as he entered and then sat down on her own bed sighing tiredly. She looked far older than she should have, Sheik realized as she looked up at him.

"Sheik, do you realize what you just did?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sheik stood before her, his posture set. "I don't understand your Highness."

Zelda sighed and set her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes, Sheik had been with her for years she trusted him with her life but his task to guard her made him so hard to deal with sometimes.

"Sheik, is Link our ally?"

"I—yes," he said after a moment's hesitation and a stern glare.

"What about Malon?"

"Of course she is."

"Do you think either of them will stand with us after what you just did to Link?"

Sheik didn't flinch, "your Highness if he's speaking with Ordon then—"

"Then what," Zelda snapped as she looked up at him. "What will he do Sheik? Do you honestly think he is going to betray us? He nearly died yesterday in that skirmish in front of the city and you think he isn't loyal to us?" She stood, her anger finding purchase in her voice now. "Sheik you left him alone and whisked me away to safety and he hasn't asked to leave or questioned that choice, if I were in his position I'd be wondering just how much loyalty I owed to the people who left me to die like that. That's the entire reason I hate the way the Wolfos have been used all these years, they _expect_ their lives to be thrown away as if they're disposable. Despite that situation Link is still here and has not even bothered to ask for an apology."

She turned away from him in her tirade, but now she turned once more to him, "have you even seen any evidence that he's taken anything that Ordon has given him?"

Sheik stood his ground, his eyes fixed forwards. Despite her annoyance with him, she had to admit that he was doing a very good job of imitating the older Sheikah she'd seen in court. On more than one occasion she'd watched her father rage at those who had overstepped their bounds or otherwise displeased him. Those secret observations helped her here. She knew that she was getting through, even if he was staring at the wall.

Sheik finally shook his head, "no your Highness but the ranch girl—"

"For the last time, _Malon_," Zelda corrected tersely.

"She said that he was glowing your Highness."

Zelda sighed exasperatedly, "of course he was glowing Sheik. Ordon is a god; _something _is going to happen to Link regardless of whatever choice he makes. Gods don't interact with mortals without leaving a trace of some kind. If glowing is the worst of what Ordon will do to Link then he can glow until he shines like a lantern."

She turned away from him, trying to think of how she could keep their little group together and secretly worrying about what else Ordon might do to Link. There were records of those touched by gods going insane or simply never waking up from their dreams. For the moment though she had to deal with the immediate problem. She needed Link, Malon as well though to a lesser degree. Link was critical as an ally; she had so very few of those that she couldn't afford to lose him. Especially not because Sheik was accusing Link of betrayal; she knew fully who Ordon was and what he had tried to do and how he had been punished for his actions. The door opened behind Sheik, she looked past him to see Link standing there.

"Come in Link," she glanced at Sheik. "I want to apologize for wha—"

"He was right, I didn't tell you about Ordon when he first started speaking with me. I should have, forgive me your Highness."

Zelda felt her heart clench as Link knelt, "I agreed to help you your Highness, and I agreed to give my life to assist your cause. I shouldn't have withheld this from you."

She went to him and helped him to his feet, "stop that. Link, Ordon is your god. I can no more ask you to ignore him than I could ask Sheik to stop protecting me." She smiled wryly. "Besides, I don't think I can stop a god if he wants to speak to one of his own creations."

Link looked into her eyes, his piercing blue gaze grateful. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything your Highness," he responded instantly.

"That you won't take what Ordon offers you, no matter how tempting it might be."

Link nodded, "I've given myself to you your Highness. I will not betray you."

Zelda looked at Sheik critically, "Sheik, do you accept his word?"

Sheik nodded quietly, though he was still facing the wall. "Yes your Highness. When do we leave?"

* * *

Malon wrapped her arms around Epona's muzzle, stroking the horse's head affectionately.

"I'm glad you're alright, sorry we had to leave you here."

Epono whinnied and pushed back against her, nuzzling her affectionately. Malon did a walk around the horse to ensure that all the accoutrements were in place before she checked the Princess' and Sheik's horses.

"I know how to ride," Sheik said quietly as she did so.

She looked at him and smiled, "sorry but you can't seem to see the difference between your enemies and your allies. I just wanted to make sure you could saddle a horse with those eyes."

She turned away, sitting by Epona Link looked at her reproachfully but she ignored him. He might not be angry at Sheik for the incident in the city but she was. As she mounted Epona, Link came alongside to nudge her foot with his nose.

"Don't, he made a mistake."

She looked down at him, "it's not your fault Ordon is trying to use you."

Link's eyes flickered as he rumbled up at her, "I am a Wolfos."

"That doesn't mean you're to blame Link," she snapped, "you can't change how you were born."

She tapped her heels to Epona's flanks and the horse began down the trail leading towards Kakariko village. She understood why Link wasn't upset, the Wolfos just didn't care. She knew that, he'd explained it to her; the Wolfos fully understood they were not trusted beyond their own community and were raised specifically to ignore that. Link had made that very clear to her. She did not have to like it at all though and she did not have to forgive Sheik. She understood, painfully, what it meant to be born a certain way. Because she and her sisters were half-Hylian they would all of them outlive any of their Human friends by decades. She didn't have to like that either. She didn't know how long Wolfos lived, after all the only time she'd seen them die was when they were killed by others. She suspected that she'd ultimately outlive Link in the end too.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?"

Link looked up at Zelda and gave a low rumble. "Why are you asking me your Highness?"

"You've known her longer."

Again Link rumbled, unsure how he should answer.

"She's mad."

Zelda laughed, "I can see that. I am too."

As she said this she cast Sheik's back a glare; not that he noticed it Link noted considering he was riding ahead of them.

"What I want to know Link is what you think she will do."

Link didn't respond, why did the Princess think he had the slightest inkling of what Malon intended to do? Did she seriously think he knew? He'd only known her a little over a month now, he only knew as much as he'd learned in that time. He looked up at Sheik and wondered if he should have simply not told anyone about Ordon. Everyone was looking over their own shoulders at each other now, even Zelda. The feeling was familiar; growing up Link had seen members of the pack become ostracized for something they'd done. This was similar now; he knew how his people handled problems like this. However he didn't know how the people of the plains dealt with them. He didn't think the two methods were entirely similar considering.

"They're rather cute aren't they when they fight."

Link twitched, what was Ordon doing now?

"I couldn't resist, don't worry I won't make a habit of it."

He could just imagine the amused expression on the gold Wolfos' face and it made Link's fur rise.

"Temper," growled Ordon, "remember who you are and what I am. I don't want to have to teach you another lesson on that."

Link looked up at Zelda, annoyed that he couldn't respond. This was not the time.

"It's the perfect time considering how I heard everything you promised the Princess," Ordon chided lightly. "It's a noble promise I'll admit but you do realize that ultimately she's a mortal and I'm a god. You already know that none of your friends can shield you from me, so what will you do?"

Link growled angrily, Zelda looked down at him.

"Is everything all right Link?"

He stopped and bobbed his head, "it's fine. I'm just…frustrated."

"Didn't you just apologize for not telling her about me before?"

This was different Link reasoned; he couldn't tell everyone that Ordon was listening to them all the time. That would only drive them further apart and they couldn't do this separately; he looked at Sheik's back and felt his jaw clench in annoyance at the situation he'd brought about.

"Congratulations Link," Ordon whispered. "You're beginning to act like a real Wolfos for a change. I have to admit what the Sheikah did was more effective than anything I could have done." Link heard a yawn in his head and stifled another growl as Ordon continued. "This is very tiring talking like this. So I won't trouble you again unless necessary. Good luck little wolf."

* * *

In the end Zelda supposed that it couldn't be helped that Malon didn't trust Sheik, at least she still seemed receptive to her. She wanted to control any schism in their party before it got out of hand. There was only so much she could do though. She was relying on Link more than anything to keep Malon from doing anything rash. She looked over her shoulder at the receding entrance to Kakariko.

"Are you sure you didn't want to spend tonight there Sheik? There is still time to go back."

Sheik shook his head, "we do not have time your Highness."

That should have been her line, but she'd somewhat hoped to get all four of them in a place where they couldn't avoid one another. Out here on the fields they weren't exactly forced into close proximity.

"Link's found something," Sheik said, drawing Zelda's attention away from her thoughts.

Link had gone ahead of the three mounted riders, ensuring that their path was free as he came back though Zelda frowned, what on earth was that on his back?

"The owl," muttered Sheik.

Zelda blinked and fixed her gaze on Link's loping form and couldn't help herself as she let out a laugh. The big owl was hunkered down against Link's back as he ran across the grass in leaps and bounds. It looked utterly ridiculous she had to admit. Link raced past Malon who was at the head of the group and trotted to a stop and lay down in the grass as Zelda dismounted. She gave a thankful nod to Link as he panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he looked so much like a large dog that it was an effort not to pat him.

"Thank you Link," she turned her gaze to Kaebora Gaebora as he preened himself atop Link's shoulders. "Checking on us?"

"Hoo hoo!" He cried, spreading his wings and clacking his beak. "I was delivering a message and spotted your Wolfos companion." He lifted a wing and pecked at the feathers before continuing. "Master Rauru wishes to extend his congratulations to you and your party for turning back Ganondorf's minions. Hoot hoot hoo!"

Zelda nodded, looking up at Sheik as she recalled the figure he'd described. This was a prime opportunity to figure out who that had been.

"Has Ganondorf left Castle Town?"

"Hoo, no he has remained in the castle since your departure."

She nodded again biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Kaebora, I need you to do something for me. Can you inquire with Master Rauru and with Impa, ask them if they know anything about any doubles that Ganondorf might have riding out to do his work for him?"

The big owl rotated his head curiously, "hoo, I shall do it. Where are you going now hoo hoot?"

"To see the Zora Queen," Zelda considered for a moment then added. "Tell Impa that we've secured the Goron's pledge to fight with us."

"Hoot hoot hoo! I shall inform her of your progress, she sends her regards to you too Zelda of Hyrule. She wishes me to inform you that should you go to the Zora there are rumors of trouble within their kingdom." He preened his wing again, "a schism hoo hoo."

Zelda found herself smiling; the Zora weren't the only ones. At least in their case she understood them more. She'd had more dealings with the Zora considering how much more sociable they were than the Gorons who, aside from their merchants, tended to keep to their mountain ranges or the Hylian and Human towns and villages at their bases. The Zora were well traveled, until this disaster it was quite common to find groups of them traveling across the plains. They were a very inquisitive people she had learned early on in her meetings with them in Castle Town.

"Thank you Kaebora, we'll be on our guard. Please inquire about what I asked," she wanted to know just what Sheik had seen. She didn't doubt that he'd seen someone who looked like Ganondorf and apparently had the Mage King's powers. But if he hadn't left the castle since she'd left then it had to be someone else. Of course he could simply be powerful enough to move from one spot to the other without anyone the wiser, but that was too terrifying a thought to even give credence to. Kaebora gave a final hoot and lifted off into the sky, beating a path back out over the plains. She hoped that no one followed the owl; if he could find Impa he could find anyone.

"I'm surprised that flying pillow found my mother." Sheik murmured from his horse.

Zelda nodded, "he does seem quite good at what he does." Link came to her side and helped her into her saddle, shifting seamlessly into his Human form and then back to his Wolfos one again. She looked at the gathering clouds in the sky and sighed, it was going to rain, and they were no where near shelter.

"We'd better find a place to wait for the storm to pass."

"We'll be soaked," Sheik responded. "Better we just press on if we're going to get drenched either way."

If we'd stayed in Kakariko Zelda thought, this wouldn't have been an issue but it was a bit late for that now.

"Actually," Malon supplied, "there's a grotto near here. It should provide some shelter from the rain."

Zelda looked to Sheik who shrugged, "alright lead the way Malon."

* * *

Sheik looked over his shoulder at the vanishing owl with unease. He had trouble finding his mother when she didn't want to be found and yet here this owl was going to and fro as if she wasn't hiding somewhere in Castle Town right under the Mage King's nose. If he didn't know better he'd have said the owl was a Sheikah himself. Then again, he looked towards Link as the Wolfos walked besides Malon at a leisurely trot. Hadn't Link said that the owl smelled like magic? He hated when trying to answer questions posed more questions. It was like dealing with his mother all over again. He looked to the Princess besides him; he hadn't been sure what to tell her before when there'd been no sign of the Mage King or anyone matching his description at the Goron city. He knew what he'd seen though, and it seemed that the Princess was willing to believe him.

He just hoped that Ganondorf wasn't able to come and go at will. It would make him very difficult to kill when the time came. His mother's words came back to him right after the defeat. They'd sent several of their best against the Mage King, and all had been killed. He still found that hard to swallow, he liked to think that if Ganondorf went up against his mother she'd win ultimately. However if he'd killed several Sheikah who had tried to assassinate him it didn't exactly sound like he would be easy to take on anyone's terms. His mind returned to the world around them as the first warm drops fell. It being summer at least the rain was warm if nothing else. He looked for Malon and was surprised as she led them down into a small depression.

"We have to dismount," she called getting off of her horse.

In the side of the depression was an overgrown tunnel, Sheik blinked in surprise. How had she known that had even been there? You couldn't see it from above. Looking up at the overhanging earth, he realized just how well disguised it was.

"What is it?"

"No one knows for sure," Malon admitted with a shrug, "they dot the plains though. If you know what to look for they're pretty convenient shelters when you're out in the elements."

Without another word she led her animal inside, Link canted his head to the side before following her in as well. The Princess followed immediately afterwards and Sheik was behind her. By the time this was all over he mused, he'd probably have accumulated enough experience to be considered another of the best Sheikah considering what he was learning about the world. Hopefully he'd have a better end though than the last batch.


	16. Chapter 16

Link sniffed the air it smelled wet, and earthy which made sense all things considered. At least it was warm. He found a particularly warm section of the ground and sprawled out on it with a pleased grunt. He watched as the others found their own arrangements, Malon tended to Epona and then to the other horses doing her best to ignore Sheik Link noted with some annoyance. Sheik for his part cast an uncertain look his way and Link felt his hair bristle at the gaze but he didn't bear his fangs or growl. He laid his head across his forelegs and watched Sheik until he looked away and went to join the Princess. Link's gaze stayed on Zelda for a time; she returned it quietly, even going so far to smile at him apologetically. That was when his gaze faltered and he looked back at the earthen walls around him.

Malon came to join him, carrying some apples and bread with her. She sat down against him and leaned into his flank. Link lifted his head to look at her curiously before settling again.

"You know it's hard to feed you when you're like this," she said teasingly as she took a bite of an apple.

He snorted, "I'll be alright. Once we're out of here I'll go find a rabbit or something."

She laughed, "you wouldn't."

He looked at her with what passed for a smile on his wolfish face. "I am a Wolfos and we are essentially wolves."

Malon nodded and leaned into his fur, "Link how long do Wolfos live?"

He blinked and considered for a moment, "I guess just a little longer than Humans, most of us live to our eighties; some longer."

"Do you know how long a Hylian lives?"

"Long enough," Link responded with a grunt. "The Matriarch said that the current King of Hyrule has been king for over a hundred years already."

"They live three hundred years generally, Humans are lucky if they make it past sixty…half Hylians…we can be anywhere in between."

Link's face shifted in a frown, what was she talking about ages for? She wasn't going to age on him suddenly; she was the same age he was after all.

"Link, you know what it's like to be alone right? When you woke up on the ranch, you were completely alone."

Something in him told him that he shouldn't be a wolf at this moment, instinct he supposed, he shifted quietly and sat up to look at her.

"I wasn't entirely alone once I realized what was going on."

"But we weren't Wolfos, you weren't with your people."

Malon was acting strange, and she smelled stranger, he didn't recognize the scent at all but something about it set him tingling. He moved closer to her, cautiously putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I just…I really hate Sheik for not trusting you Link. You say it's alright because you're a Wolfos but that's…it shouldn't matter what you are."

"You're not alone Malon," Link said quietly, leaning against her. "You've got your father and your sisters and you've got Epona too."

She nodded, shaking her head. "Sorry, I guess I'm not making any sense am I?"

Now it was Link's turn to shake his head, though he smiled at least. "No not really."

There was an awkward quiet then, it broke quickly though as both of them began laughing. Yes Link decided. Malon was acting very weird.

* * *

Zelda watched Link and Malon with a hint of envy working itself through her. She glanced over at the quiet Sheik and shook her head with a smile. There wouldn't be a reassuring arm for her; she had no doubt that the three of them would be there when the time came but for the times in between she was very much alone.

"I wonder what they're saying," she murmured mostly just to make conversation.

"Malon's complaining about living longer than her family and friends."

She stopped and gave Sheik an exasperated glance, "you know Sheik you could try being nice to her."

He shrugged, "she's an ally. A useful one but she's also the weakest of all four of us."

"I couldn't fire a bow the way she does and neither could you." Zelda pointed out.

"No, but she can't handle a sword or use magic."

Zelda laughed, "use magic? Sheik I can barely cast a warm breeze."

"The potential is still there and you will get better. Malon is at the level she's going to be for the remainder of this journey."

"I think you're being too hard on her."

"In the Sheikah you can never be too hard."

Zelda shot him an annoyed scowl, was he trying to be difficult?

"That would explain why you're always being berated by Impa."

The words left her mouth, and they were immediately regretted. She took a deep breath and scowled at herself. She was in a bad mood.

"Sheik, I'm so—"

"It's alright, you're right anyways. I'll be back, going to check the sky."

She watched as he left and then to her surprise, Link stood up as well giving Malon's shoulder a squeeze and following after Sheik. What was going on now? She looked at Malon for answers but she seemed just as confused. For lack of anything better to do, she walked over to the ranch girl and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Malon shook her head and gave a soft smile, "you didn't. I chose to be here."

"For Link right?"

Malon flushed, "does everyone notice it?"

Zelda smiled, "well if you were related I'd just write it off to being siblings; but you're not."

Malon laughed, "I don't think he notices."

"I think he's a Wolfos, they express things differently."

She'd said something wrong apparently, Malon's face hardened and she turned away angrily.

"What he is has nothing to do with it."

Zelda tried to salvage the conversation; she just couldn't win today. First Sheik had accused Link of treason, then she'd insulted him, and now she'd done something to offend Malon.

"It may not effect who he is Malon, but you do realize he was raised within a culture that is extremely different from anything you and I would know…even more alien than we are to each other."

This last part she added a wry smile, Malon started laughing and Zelda let out the unconscious breath she'd been holding.

"More different than a princess and a rancher; that's a terrifying thought your Highness."

* * *

Sheik stopped once he'd come to stand above the depression that led to the grotto, he sighed and turned to face Link, pushing aside the annoyance he felt at the Princess' barb.

"What do you want?"

Link shifted seamlessly and the large wolf sat down on his haunches, staring at Sheik thoughtfully as he rumbled.

"You don't trust me."

Sheik turned away from the blue gaze and nodded, "no I do not."

"We have to settle this then."

"What are you-," Sheik's instincts kicked in before he registered what was happening as Link leapt at him. There was no snarl of warning, and when he rounded on the Wolfos there was no menace coming from him. If anything the wolf looked sad.

"What are you doing?"

"When my people have a dispute, they settle it through a contest of strength."

Sheik's mind lit up and he felt a smile creep across his face not that Link could see it. The Sheikah had a similar custom though it wasn't so spontaneous as this. He could understand Link's logic though. This needed to be settled.

"If I win this Link, you'll leave and go back to your people."

Link's head bobbed in agreement, "and if I win then I stay and you will not question my loyalty."

Sheik nodded; though even if Link won he had a feeling he could never trust him knowing what he did. However he could pledge not to bring it up and simply keep an eye on him.

"Alright, give it your best shot."

Link began circling and Sheik felt his spine tingle in excitement, with a sword and shield Link was good but clumsy. In his wolf form the Wolfos' instinct took over and he became a completely different fighter. His movements were smooth, no effort wasted on excessive movements as muscles rippled beneath the gray and black fur. He already knew that a Wolfos could take a beating, Link after all had taken three of his blades in his flank and it hadn't even slowed him. Sheik would have to be careful. Link charged, Sheik was surprised by how quietly the big wolf was being. It occurred to him that Link did not want to draw the attention of the Princess or Malon. That was fine by Sheik; he didn't want the Princess interfering in this either. His hand lashed out and his chain whip caught Link's muzzle, clamping his jaws shut. Sheik pulled and the wolf stumbled forwards before regaining his balance and pulling back.

In a pure strength contest Link would win, of that Sheik had no doubt, but he had speed. He darted around, tangling the chain in Link's legs, the wolf's blue eyes blazed as he fell over and Sheik leapt, throwing knives in his fingers. Link rolled, further wrapping himself up but also pulling Sheik in mid-jump. He hit the ground with a wet thud. Standing up and brushing off the mud as the rain continued to patter down on him. Link shook the chain off of him as he stood, bearing his fangs threateningly as he began to circle again. Sheik smiled, the same trick, hardly inventive. Though this time he'd have to use something other than his chain to counter it; Link continued in his circle, but faster, then he began running. Sheik's eyes narrowed as he followed Link around and around with his gaze. What was he doing?

Link darted in towards him, Sheik threw a knife but Link had already darted back to his circling pattern. This was followed again and again, five feints in total as he continued to circle. His blue gaze never left Sheik's red and Sheik felt his nerves grating. When was the real attack coming? Link changed course suddenly, he didn't dart in as he had before, he leapt the seven feet separating them, Sheik backed away but not before one of Link's jaws clamped on his calf. He didn't close the jaws and break Sheik's leg for which Sheik was grateful; but Sheik did fall flat on his back. Link loomed over him, jaws parted as he placed a paw on Sheik's chest.

"I win."

"No," Sheik's fingers snapped and the deku nut shattered in a blinding light, Link yelped and backed away pawing at his eyes and staggering away. Sheik stood and delivered flying kick into Link's flank near his hind legs. The wolf stumbled further, letting out a cry of pain as he crumbling like an unstrung puppet. Sheik stopped in confusion, he hadn't struck him that hard.

* * *

Malon stopped and listened, what had she heard just then?

"Princess, did you hear something?"

Zelda looked up from her food and shook her head, Malon frowned. She looked over at Epona who was pawing the ground restlessly. Something didn't seem right, had that just been the wind and the rain? She looked towards the grotto's entrance, when were Sheik and Link coming back? They'd been gone for several minutes now.

"I hope they're alright."

The Princess smiled gently, "I'm sure they're just talking. Sheik has had a lot on his mind and I imagine Link wanted to confront him about earlier."

"I hope they don't fight then," Malon imagined the fight between the pair and didn't like the picture. Even more so because she wasn't certain Link could win it.

"I don't see why they would," Zelda responded.

Malon gave a hesitant smile, "you're the one who pointed out that Link comes from a very different culture."

Zelda paused and looked towards the entrance with Malon, she didn't like the expression the Princess wore.

* * *

Link's side burned, the wound hadn't been bothering him at all. Even under Ordon's tutelage and the fight on the mountain he had not felt its sting. Sheik however had hit it dead on and apparently it still burned enough for that to send waves of pain through his mind. His breathing was heavy as he stood again and faced Sheik with a growl, feeling anger, not at Sheik for striking him in that vulnerability, but at himself for having it. He couldn't lose this fight, he couldn't. This was more important than any of the pack fights had ever been.

"Link you need to change, _now_."

He blinked, what did Ordon want now?

"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone."

Sheik looked at him in confusion, "what are you talking about? You're the one that proposed this."

"Unless it was important you fool," Ordon snapped. "Change now or our people will die!"

There was such force and even desperation in Ordon's voice that Link did what he was told without further question; feeling the pain in his flank shift as his body changed. Sheik stared at him in confusion but Link ignored him.

"What is it?"

"The Mage King is coming. Take my help Link, we can end this now."

"No," Link snarled. "I promised."

Ordon let out a snarl of his own, "then good luck pup. I hope your promise can save you."

* * *

Sheik watched as Link apparently held half a conversation with himself, had he lost his mind? Hardly the most comforting thought, and why was he in his Human form suddenly? Link stopped talking and Sheik readied himself as he drew sword and shield, standing gingerly, favoring one side over the other. When Link turned to face him, his eyes widened.

"Sheik behind you!"

Sheik didn't need to be told, the crackle of energy on his back had been hint enough. He didn't simply turn around; he leapt clear and landed besides Link, spinning to see what was happening. A swirling vortex of dark energy was surging just behind the spot he'd been standing. He reached down and grabbed his chain, wrapping it around his arm as Link raised his own weapons.

"What is that?"

Link swallowed, "I was going to ask you that."

A horse's head came out of the portal, blackened barding covering its features, the rest of the horse followed but Sheik spared no attention for it. The man riding it however was of more interest to him and his sinking heart.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Ganondorf responded with a dark chuckle as the portal closed. "I thought if I could track the Princess' bodyguard I'd find her. At first I was looking for your leader, but when I found her in Castle Town I knew I'd been looking for the wrong Sheikah. I'm so grateful you followed my emissary outside of the Goron city otherwise I wouldn't have known who to look for. Now tell me where I can find the Princess, and your lives need not be wasted here."

Sheik didn't respond though both the fact that he'd been seen on the mountain side and that the Mage King knew about his mother was near horrifying. He thanked Malon for knowing the secret of the grotto, from where the three of them were standing the Mage King couldn't see the entrance to the underground sanctuary. The Princess was safe for the moment, only he and Link were in danger. That he could cope with.

"She's not here," Link said tightly, readying his weapons.

Ganondorf snorted and pulled his horse to the side, "I can see that boy. There is a place in my forces for both of you, if you're willing to take it."

Link made no further response, raising his sword high and setting himself for combat.

The Mage King's eyes narrowed. "Brave boy, foolish, but very brave."

Author's Note: Well I feel very odd about this chapter. Can't make up my mind if I like it or hate it. Thoughts, suggestions, and opinions are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelda felt the energy charge before she heard the scream; she was on her feet in an instant, Malon besides her with bow drawn and an arrow knocked. They both reached the entrance at the same time. She reached out and stopped Malon from rushing out.

"That was Link," Malon said urgently, trying to push past Zelda.

"Wait," Zelda said commandingly, "we don't know what is going on yet."

She moved out into the depression quietly and edged up the side to look at the scene. Link was on the ground, his shield blackened and smoking though still intact, he was using his sword to stagger to his feet; he looked right at her but didn't react, instead turning back towards his attacker. Zelda felt her heart freeze as she saw Ganondorf sitting astride his horse, his hand still glowing with power from whatever he'd done to Link. As she watched, he turned his attention to Sheik who stood his ground calmly.

"I ask again Sheikah. Where is the Princess?"

Sheik stood firmly, "I don't know."

Zelda ducked back down, "the Mage King is here."

Malon swallowed, "is Link alright?"

"He seems fine; he's back on his feet at least. Let me see your arrow."

Malon handed her the arrow and Zelda began concentrating, she hadn't been lying when she'd said she had trouble with magic though she knew she had the talent. She only knew a handful of spells well enough to bother. One of those was imbuing items with the power she had so little control over.

She handed the luminescent arrow back to Malon, "you're only going to get one shot."

Malon nodded grimly, "that's all I need."

Zelda returned the nod and stood, walking out of the depression with her sword in hand.

"Stop attacking my companions Ganondorf. You want me."

Ganondorf lowered his hand immediately and smiled, "ah Princess. I'm so relieved you're here. I was worried your retainers might make this painful. Your father is very concerned for your safety and I'd promised to see that you were safe."

"You may tell my father that I am well," she responded, Link and Sheik moved to her side, both of them looked like coiled springs.

"He'll be happy to hear it, though I'm sure his heart would be much gladdened to see your safety for himself." Ganondorf rode forwards and held out his hand. "I'd be happy to escort you back to the castle and your father."

Zelda smiled, "I'm sure you would. Malon!"

* * *

From point blank range there was no way she could miss, Malon stood and released in the same motion, the arrow whipping across the scant distance separating herself from the Mage King. She was so close there was no way she could avoid seeing the look of surprise and then anger on his face. He moved of course, it was to be expected, but there was hardly enough time for that to matter as the arrow struck his raised arm and exploded in a burst of light. He howled in pain, Malon had to shut her eyes as the light blinded her. When she could see again the scene had changed; Ganondorf had fallen from his horse which seemed to have vanished. Link was in front of the Princess with his shield raised and Sheik was between them and the fallen Mage King.

Ganondorf picked himself up and dusted himself off, his arm falling off in the process. With a snarl he kicked the lifeless limb aside.

"That was very stupid your Highness."

He pointed his hand at Sheik, Malon reached down and brought another arrow up and fired. The arrowhead struck Ganondorf in the forehead; his head jerked back with a sickening snap as he fell over, his arm still outstretched, onto the grass with a wet thud and lay motionless. Everyone, even Malon stopped dead; had she just killed the Mage King? She stared dumbstruck at the body, she was so taken aback that she didn't even register that the rain was soaking through her clothes. The reality of what she'd just done, shot a man in the head point blank range sank in. She'd been able to kill up to this point because she hadn't had to look her opponents in the face. They'd just been targets; Ganondorf had looked right at her as he'd fallen, his expression one of shock. She shivered and closed her eyes trying to get his face out of her mind.

"Malon?"

She opened her eyes again, Link was besides her, he smelt like wet dog, and there was steam rising off of him. Oddly the smell was reassuring.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed a little, the sound made her sick. "I should ask you that. What happened?"

"He pointed his finger at me and everything exploded," he hefted the blackened and charred shield on his right arm flexing it gingerly. "The shield took most of it. What did you do?"

She followed his gaze to the corpse, feeling a shivering chill run through down her spine.

"I shot him in the head."

Link snorted, his lips parting in a smile that looked far too wolfish and feral for his Human features. For a change, Malon actually felt slightly afraid of him. If she hadn't been rooted to the spot, she'd have moved away from him. That knowledge only served to add shame to her ill feeling.

"I mean what was that exploding arrow."

"Oh…the Princess did something to it."

"I imbued it with the power of the light," Zelda provided, sounding bewildered as she continued. "Something as dark as Ganondorf can't stand against that…but I don't have the power to make him this weak after just one hit; he shouldn't have fallen so easily."

"Getting shot in the head is just as fatal for kings and mages as it is for anyone else," Sheik said stoically as he knelt next to the body.

* * *

Something was very wrong; there was no blood, not from the severed arm and not from the arrow lodged in Ganondorf's head. Sheik looked at the stump where the arm had been, no blood there either. This thing wasn't even alive though it obviously wasn't undead either.

"Your High—"

He didn't get to finish as the Ganondorf thing grabbed his face and threw him through the air, he landed on his back and skidded a few more feet before coming to a wet and filthy stop. Picking himself up he looked to see whatever it was getting to its feet, it reached up and took the arrow out of its skull and turned to face the Princess and the others. Sheik leapt on its back, drawing his short sword and jamming it into the base of its back and upwards. It grunted, and then threw him off, onto the ground. Whatever state it was in and whatever it may actually be, it was obviously not done with them and definitely not dead.

"I'm impressed your Highness," it said quietly. "I hadn't expected that you'd find such potent retainers. Normally I'd let my puppet tear them apart for what they've done, however at the moment I need you alive and as your little trick has put him at a disadvantage I think it is time to call this meeting to a close."

The Princess stepped forwards, Sheik put his arm out but she swatted it away and pressed towards the creature.

"How did you find us?"

"That's very simple, I looked."

"If it was that easy you would have found us days ago," Zelda responded.

Sheik snapped his gaze over as Link jumped and frowned, what was he doing this time? Was Ordon talking to him again? Sheik fingered his sword, he wondered who was more tempting to skewer, Link or this thing.

"I have no more time for you today your Highness; other matters need to be attended to."

There was a crackle and the same portal as before opened up, the Ganondorf thing stepped through it without another word. As soon as the portal was closed Link turned on his heel, putting away his gear and shifting to his wolf form as he bolted down the depression and into the grotto. Sheik looked at the Princess for a moment to ensure that she was alright and then followed after him. Ducking into the enclosed space to find Link walking back and forth in the underground shelter with his nose upturned sniffing loudly and looking very confused.

"What is it?"

"This place, it's magical. I can't smell it, but that's the only way he could have found us."

Sheik blinked and looked around at the earthen walls; roots jutted out from them and there were rocks and other detritus imbedded in them as well. It hardly looked mystical to him.

"I don't think that's it."

"Do you have a better explanation," Link snarled in annoyance as he continued to search the chamber.

"What are you even looking fo—" he stopped as Link began to dig near the back of the grotto in a recessed portion of the ground. "Now what?"

"It's here, something is here," Link replied almost giddily. As he dug he seemed to become increasingly excited his tail swiping the air like a happy dog.

Malon and the Princess joined Sheik and looked at the giddy wolf, sharing in Sheik's confusion.

"What has he found?"

"He says that there's magic here and that's how the Mage King found us."

Zelda looked to Malon, "do you know of any magic in the grottos?"

She shook her head, "none that I've ever heard of. People have always used them as shelter during the night or when they're caught in the rain."

Sheik was about to ask further questions when Link let out a yelp and darted back from the area he'd been avidly excavating. There was a small pool of water that was expanding rapidly to fill the depressed section of the ground. It rapidly expanded until a third of the chamber was filled with shallow, crystal clear water. Link stood in the water with his head canted to one side expectantly. There was a moment more of silence as Sheik and the others watched in fascination; then one by one, out of the water, small darting fist sized lights floated into the air and began dancing playfully around Link.

"It's a fairy fountain," the Princess said in surprised awe.

Sheik nodded, dumbstruck, how had Link known? Better yet, how did this explain why the Mage King knew where they were?

* * *

Link gave a happy cry as the fairies floated out of the water and drifted in the air around him, his tail wagged happily and he even let out a playful yelp in greeting as he bounced in the water like a puppy. One of the fairies alighted on the edge of his nose with a giggle and kissed him between the eyes before taking flight again to join her fellows. He turned back to look at the others, they were all staring at him and at the fairies in confusion. A gathering of fairies drifted over to the horses and untied their reins. The trio, led by Epona, came to the spring and began drinking as the fairies floated around them. Link moved past them and joined the others, shaking the water off his paws.

"That's how he did it."

Sheik blinked, "how does a fairy fountain explain Ganondorf finding us?"

Link eyed him patiently as he elaborated. "In the forest, the various fairy fountains can all communicate with one another. Some of the Kokiri even use them to talk to each other over great distances. If you know how to tap their power you can even tell if someone is standing near them."

"Then why didn't Ganondorf know where the Princess and Malon were when he arrived here," Sheik pressed.

"Probably because he wasn't looking for them, he was looking for you. Remember what he said? He said he was looking for a Sheikah, the fountain would have only told him about you."

"Why not tell it to look for all of us then?"

"Because he didn't know who else was traveling with me," Zelda said, "and the fountain can only do so much. He'd have to tune it to which species he was looking for and then he could probably only tune it to one. Telling it to alert him to a Hylian presence would be too vague, but a Sheikah,." she smiled. "How many of those go near dormant fairy fountains on the plains?"

"How does that explain my mother? He said he found my mother and even if we accept that I was the trigger that still sounds like too vague a mechanism."

Zelda looked at Link who nodded, she frowned.

"I don't know Sheik, I don't think there are any fountains in the city…I know there's one at the heart of the castle though which explains why he can tap into the rest. They're supposed to be interconnected after all."

Link didn't understand fully what the Princess was saying, he knew the general idea of the fountains; he'd helped dig them up in the forest when the Kokiri were feeling bold enough to ask the Wolfos for help. He couldn't have explained why Ganondorf hadn't realized where the fountain was located or why it didn't occur to him to look below the ground for the Princess. Perhaps the perception of the fountain was too vague to be able to discern for certain. He would have asked the fairies themselves, but he'd never been able to get more than tinkling giggles from them in the past. He didn't think these would be any different. He blinked in surprise as something tugged on his tail. He turned to investigate, a group of fairies were pulling on it with great zeal. He looked at the others for a moment before turning his attention to the fairies, following them back to the pool inquisitively.

They led him back to the spring where the fountain was being fed , one alighted on his head and began jumping up and down on it, others pulled at his snout, trying to tug him beneath the water. After a moment's hesitation he ducked his head under the water.

"Thank you," a chorus of melodic voices cried.

Link was surprised but didn't move, too fascinated by this new aspect of the fountain.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" The voices chorused.

He was surprised by this and a little wary, fairies were known to play tricks on those that took gifts from them. His people had enough stories about foolish wolves that accepted their gifts and then had accidents or bad luck or simply vanished without a trace.

The voices laughed giddily. "Silly wolf, you've freed us again. We won't harm you. Let us give you something…please?"

That sounded like the stories too, and then Link realized they'd read his thoughts.

"We are magical," the voices chided merrily. "Please tell us how we can help you as you've helped us?"

He pondered for a moment, and then his mind lit up, he didn't want to travel the whole distance across the Hylian Plains, he thought of the Zora Queen. Of course he had no idea who she was, or what she looked like, but he thought the words themselves and then thought about his companions and their horses. Finally he combined the two sets into one.

The fairies giggled, "you're a cute wolf. Is that all you want?"

Link bobbed his head though there really wasn't a need he imagined. The fairies answered with more giggling.

"Alright, we'll take you there. Thank you again wolf."

* * *

Zelda watched as Link followed the fairies back to the pool and jumped in surprise when he plunged his head under the water, she didn't try to stop him since he seemed to do it willingly. Neither, to her surprise, did Malon try to interfere. She seemed shaken; Zelda wondered if the encounter with Ganondorf's creature just now had been too much for her. She didn't have time to consider it further though, Link's body bobbed and suddenly the fountain flooded. There was no way to describe it, one moment there had been a shallow pool filling a portion of the fountain and in the next the entire chamber was filled. Zelda felt her head spin, and then just as suddenly they were standing on dry land with clear skies and the blue crystal waters of Lake Hylia standing before them. She looked to her sides, Malon and Sheik were still there; they looked just as shocked, and in Malon's case horrified, as she felt.

Link though didn't seem phased though he was staring at the lake with bulging eyes.

"That's a lot of water," he rumbled.

The simplicity of the comment brought Zelda's voice back in connection with her mind.

"Link, what just happened?"

He turned to look at them, trotting up and nudging Malon's hand curiously and sniffing her before answering.

"The fairies asked what I wanted in return for freeing them. I asked if they would take us to the Zora Queen."

Sheik twitched, taking a deep steadying breath. "If you ever do that again without telling me I will kill you."

It might have sounded like a threat if he didn't sound like someone who had gotten drunk at a party and been thrown into the moat afterwards. It was too comical to see him fuming, Zelda started laughing and the tension in the air evaporated. She knelt down and gave Link a hug.

"Thank you Link, this would be very boring without your help."

She let him go, crouching in front of him with a smile on her face, Link's blue eyes looked back at her in total confusion. She shook her head and rubbed him behind the ears, he could seem so innocent at times.


	18. Chapter 18

"I spoke with the barge captain," Sheik said as he took a seat at their table. "He's heading upriver in one hour; we're welcome to join him provided we can pay."

Zelda nodded, reaching down and feeling her purse, it was still heavy with rupees so there was no doubt she'd be able to pay for their passage at least. She looked over at Malon with a frown; she'd barely said more than a sentence since she'd shot Ganondorf back at the grotto. It was beginning to sit ill with her.

She loosened her collar and stood, "Well I'm not going to sit inside for the next hour. Sheik if you would accompany me, I'd like to go down to the lakeside."

Sheik nodded and stood, Zelda moved away from the table; with any luck Malon would feel more comfortable expressing her issues to Link. She made her way out of the darkened tavern and back out into the clear air. Compared to the rancid and thick atmosphere of the pub the sudden change was literally a breath of fresh air and she let the cool breeze off the lake wash over her face and through her hair. After a deep breath she walked away from the scattering of buildings that comprised the tiny fishing hamlet and headed towards the lake shore.

* * *

Link watched as Zelda and Sheik left before turning his attention to Malon, she felt uncertain and even frightened. If he'd been a wolf at that moment he'd have nudged her with his nose and tried to comfort her. As it was he reached over and put a hand over hers with a questioning expression.

"What's the matter?"

She jumped as his fingers touched her skin seeming to realize that he was there, as if she hadn't noticed him before.

"It's nothing."

He snorted and scooted his chair closer to her and leaning his head against her shoulder. Her body was visibly tense and she tightened even further when he leaned against her.

"I told you about Ordon," he pointed out quietly.

Her breath stopped for a beat, then two, before she closed her eyes and put her head on her arms. He let her hand go and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Malon?"

"How do you do it Link," she whispered. "I know how Sheik does it, and I suppose the Princess just…well she's a Princess, she can do anything right? How do you kill someone when you can see their face?"

Link blinked in confusion, "is it hard?"

She shuddered and looked up at him with a hesitant smile, "it's easy for you too isn't it."

He nodded; killing, well it was part of him. He'd gone on his first hunt when he was five. Every Wolfos did, as soon as they could run they were taken on hunts by family and friends.

"For me, it's all just instinct. They want to kill me and those I care about. I want to live and protect the people who are important to me so they have to die."

Malon swallowed nervously and Link found himself wondering if he'd said the right thing. He'd noticed that almost everything in Wolfos society that he took for granted was unusual at best beyond the forest. He'd been lucky in Sheik's case that he'd been willing to settle his grievance through a fight. Thinking of that reminded him that they still hadn't settled that matter…but then again, hadn't they rallied without question when Ganondorf…or his…what? Puppet? Phantom? Image? Link shook his head, drawing his mind away from Sheik and Ganondorf and back to Malon. Right now she needed him more than he needed to worry about Sheik or decide on what they'd fought earlier. She was tracing the cracks in the table, her brow furrowed in concentration. Link frowned.

"You've killed before, I saw you do it at the Goron city."

She nodded, "they were targets. I could pretend they were just targets, I couldn't see their faces. That thing today, I don't care if it wasn't real, it had a face and I saw the look in its eyes when I shot it. I don't know if I can do that again."

"Then don't," Link stated simply, she looked at him disbelievingly. "If it isn't something you can face right now then don't do it."

She smiled hesitantly and managed an uncertain laugh. "Everything is so easy for you isn't it. They want to kill you and you want to live so you have to kill them, if you don't like something you just don't do it…is your god like that too?"

Link was taken aback by the question and he considered Ordon's behavior up to this point, honestly he wasn't sure if the god was that direct...then again he had come out and admitted that he was going to use Link for his own ends and there was little Link could do to stop him from doing just that. Now that Link was thinking about it, he hadn't heard from Ordon since he'd warned Link to change before outside the grotto. He'd have expected Ordon to taunt him or something after the encounter.

"Link?"

He shook his head, blinking rapidly as he returned to Malon.

"Sorry…I don't know if he's like that actually. He's direct though, unless he wants me to figure something out on my own. Then he just poses questions to my questions."

Malon snorted and Link sensed a shift, a familiar shift back to herself. He must have done something right.

"He sounds annoying."

He didn't say anything in response to that, not sure how he was supposed to respond to someone calling Ordon annoying. Although he had to admit that yes, Ordon could be frustrating.

Finally he settled on, "yeah. I think he enjoys treating me like a fool."

The change in subject seemed to galvanize Malon, her gloom and uncertainty dropping away from her as she pressed him further.

"Why do you follow someone who toys with you? Why not worship the Goddesses?"

Link canted his head thoughtfully, "they didn't create us. He did. We might not be allowed to openly worship him any longer, but we can't pretend he doesn't exist."

"But he asks you to betray your friends, why does he deserve your loyalty?"

"We can't defy him anymore than I could defy an Alpha."

"What's an Alpha," Malon asked with a frown. "And why couldn't you defy one?"

Link's brow furrowed as he tried to think of the best way to describe it to her, "an Alpha is one of our leaders."

"One of your leaders," Malon repeated in further confusion. "I thought the Matriarch was your leader?"

"She's dead, there will be a new leader chosen from the Alpha's. They're like…."

He trailed off, again trying to find the human equivalent, "like princes and princesses I guess. They're not the King, but we have to obey their rule or risk punishment and alienation."

"And they decide on the next leader of your people?"

He nodded, "the strongest of the Alphas becomes the new Matriarch or Patriarch."

"So your ruler can be male or female?"

He nodded again, "whoever is the strongest leads the pack."

"So Ordon," she began. "Is like a Patriarch above all the others?"

He nodded once more, "he's the strongest of all of us. The most dominant Wolfos there can be. None of us can challenge him."

"No one can challenge him?"

Link shook his head, feeling his hair tingle as something gnawed at the back of his mind. Ordon had asked Link to stand against him, and most surprisingly of all was that Link had been able to do it. Of course he had to force himself to, but he could do it. He hadn't realized until Malon had asked him to explain it just now, but he had done it. Could Ordon be defied? The thought was terrifying considering what Ordon had done immediately after asking Link to do it. He reached for his throat unconsciously and swallowed tensely as he reminded himself it had only been a dream, no matter how real it had felt.

"Link?"

Now he was the one jumping, he smiled at her.

"Nothing, I just…" he shook his head. "Are you alright now?"

Malon smiled, "I think I'll be okay…you'll be there to help right?"

He looked back to her and nodded with a smile of his own, neither of them looked like they wanted to be smiling he realized.

* * *

"You know sometimes I forget that people aren't meant to kill one another."

Sheik paused and looked at the Princess as she sat by the lakeshore and looked out over the crystal waters.

"Your Highness?"

She shook her head and sighed heavily. "That girl has never had to kill like she did today."

"I would point out that she didn't technically kill it, and she's killed in your service already."

The Princess nodded, "I feel tired Sheik. I feel like I've already done this, I wade into the fight alongside you and Link and I don't even shed a tear for the lives I take."

Sheik didn't say anything in response to this, considering his own training, if he told Zelda that he had killed his first mark at seven she might not look kindly upon it. The Sheikah weren't hesitant to teach their children to kill, and the land had plenty of bandits and other undesirables that would not be missed.

"If she can't handle the stress then she has no place here."

She laughed and shook her head, "Sheik you do realize she's in love don't you?"

Sheik shifted uncomfortably but nodded, the Princess of course didn't see it seeing as he was standing behind her but she seemed to understand that he'd acknowledged her.

"It sounds so simple when you think about it, the boy she's fallen in love with is going off to risk his life so she'll go with him and keep him safe instead of waiting for his return and fretting."

She laughed again, "it's like some kind of fantasy tale.

"Yes your Highness," Sheik said.

He personally felt that Malon had made a stupid choice, love or not, for one thing Link was neither Hylian nor Human and did not fully understand how either race expressed themselves and for another to put yourself into a situation like this based on infatuation seemed like a surefire way to end up very hurt and very dead.

"Stop that," Zelda chided him.

"Highness?"

"You're thinking that she's an idiot for doing this." She replied tiredly. "Don't do it. If anything she should be respected for having the courage to follow her heart."

"Yes your Highness."

The Princess turned around and glared at him, though there was no real anger in her expression.

"You're a terrible conversationalist, I hope you realize that Sheik."

He gave a bow, smiling quietly behind his wrapping.

"Yes your Highness."

* * *

As the barge was poled steadily up the river, Malon looked up at the rising cliffs on either side of them. This branch of the river moved into a deep canyon first before ultimately going underground and joining the vast waterway that flowed throughout the land. Much of that waterway was subterranean with only a few branches breaking the surface. She'd heard once that the moat around Castle Town was actually a man made offshoot of the river, excavated and diverted to provide defense for the capital. She didn't exactly know just how extensive the river system was, just that it started in the mountains, fed all of the Hyrule Field and the forests before heading first to Lake Hylia and then to the ocean beyond. She'd never been as far as the ocean of course; her father had never had any business that far removed. Milk didn't last that long after all. She glanced up at Epona and the other two horses. She wasn't particularly worried about the former, Epona was about as intelligent as a horse could be and always seemed to understand her surroundings. The other two though were of more concern, they weren't hers after all and she had no idea how well trained they were.

Neither looked like a Trinity* so she doubted they were as smart as that august breed that the Army and Royal family bred. She supposed that a trio of Trinities leaving the city would have been too conspicuous. Thinking of horses drew her mind further from the prospect of killing someone she could look in the eyes, she looked down at Link resting besides her with his eyes closed. She shook her head and leaned back against him, feeling his sleek coat rise and fall as he breathed quietly. He opened an eye and looked up at her, snorting and nuzzling his head under her arm reassuringly. She stifled a smile at the miserable look on his face, he didn't like being on the water though he insisted that he could swim. Being on the water on a barge didn't sit well with his stomach though. She stroked his head absently, thinking about his behavior. She knew in her heart that Zelda was right, that Link was very different from her and that he didn't perceive what his closeness signified to her. She recalled the first battle of the war when all the Wolfos had first arrived on the field, they'd all been sprawled together, even in their human forms physical touch and closeness was far more normal than it was for either Hylian or Human.

That was why, despite the fact that his touch made her heart race, she couldn't place too much stock in it. To him it was just a sign of community, comfort, and reassurance. No matter what it might mean to her. For now though, it was all she could ask for. Link's breathing steadied; she looked down and smiled as his head rested on the deck besides her. She decided that it in this case, it would be best to follow his example. She snuggled against him, and fell asleep under the warm sun.

* * *

Link woke quietly to the familiar fog he sighed in relief as the nausea left him. At least here the rocking of the barge couldn't reach him though he did miss the warmth of the sun that had lulled him to sleep in the first place. He took a deep breath and rose to his feet, looking around in the cooling mist for Ordon. There was no sign of the golden Wolfos and Link frowned, usually the god would be there instantly to goad him in some form or another. Where was he? He raised his nose and sniffed the moist air curiously. The dampness kept him from really being able to smell much of importance though he did recognize Ordon's scent at least. If he was in the area, why wasn't he already here? Link trotted off in what he felt was the proper direction. He'd never really wandered through Ordon's realm before and came to the eerie realization that there was nothing in it aside from the mist that just went on and on forever. Link couldn't tell if he was making progress in any particular direction or merely going in circles or cross the same ground over and over again. There was no way for him to tell, one strip of mist seemed the same as the last. The only distinction he had was the fact that he was walking on something solid, even if the mist obscured that as well.

He had to be doing something right though, because as he walked Ordon's smell grew stronger though there was still no sign of the faint glow that always accompanied the god's presence. That was when things started to get strange, firstly the ground appeared, wet and grassy. Then it began to slop upwards, gradually growing rockier and harder to traverse until finally Link was forced to squeeze around boulders overgrown with moss and lichen. After getting through a particularly narrow gap he came upon something else distinct, a carved stone depicting a stylized wolf with a round hole through it centered near the top. He blinked in confusion, he recognized the design, it was a howling, or whistling stone. They were scattered throughout the forest. His pack had made them over the centuries; their purpose was to amplify a howl so that it could carry through the thick air and dense foliage of the forest. They also tended to whistle when wind blew through the hole which was the source of many stories and games among the younger wolves.

He tilted his head back and let out a long low howl before the stone, the sound passed through the stone and echoed out the other side as it should. The sound echoed out over the rocks and there was a resounding rumbling. Link's eyes widened as the rocks before him fell away revealing a deep cave. He looked to the howling stone for a moment, he'd never seen on do that before. Hesitantly he approached the cave mouth, standing at the entrance and sniffing inside. It smelt of the same moistness as the rest of this realm did, but Ordon's scent was stronger than ever. Steeling himself Link plunged into the gloom his claws making a clacking sound as they echoed off the rock flooring. Stalagmites rose up around him, and from the ceiling stalactites dripped with water, each drop echoing around him. His attention was occupied however as he spotted a faint glow ahead. He quickened his pace and coming around the bend in the cave he stopped and his heart followed suit. Ordon lay sprawled across the cave floor, eyes shut, mouth hanging open with his legs in a tangle beneath him.

*No this is not an actual horse breed, however since so much in LoZ seems to revolve around threes I thought it would be amusing to apply the same principle to name a breed of horses.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ordon?"

The gold Wolfos made no reply and didn't even move as Link approached cautiously. He stretched out his nose and pressed it against Ordon's flank uncertainly. Ordon's chest rose in a deep and ragged breath that rattled out of his mouth and sent chills down Link's back standing his fur on end as it progressed. This wasn't right, none of this was, what was going on? With nothing coming to mind, Link opened his jaws and clamped down gingerly on Ordon's foreleg, keeping an eye trained on the god's face. He increased the pressure slowly, feeling his fangs beginning to press through fur and flesh. He released his hold and looked down at the small punctures worriedly. Ordon hadn't even twitched. He looked back to the golden wolf's head and leapt back with a yelp. One red eye was staring at him murderously. There was no sentience in the blood red gaze; there was pure and unadulterated fury. Link's heart pounded in his skull, his mind yelling at him to run as instinct told him to lie down and cower for his life. As intellect battled with instinct the latter began to win out and he lowered himself to the ground with an uncertain whimper.

Ordon disentangled himself from his own legs and staggered to his feet with a growl that grew into a snarl. In the darkness of the cave, the gold glow of his fur shone like fire. Link moved back further from the snarling god his heart hammering inside his chest so hard he thought that his ribs might shatter. Ordon turned towards Link, eyes filled with bloodlust as he took one halting step forwards and stumbled against a stalagmite with another furious snarl and flashing of teeth. Link watched as the golden Wolfos righted himself and braced his feet far apart as he glared at Link menacingly. Some small part of Link's instinct began to urge him forwards. He refused, planting his feet and shrinking from Ordon which only seemed to anger the Wolfos more. Slowly, agonizingly, Link crept forwards until he was directly beneath Ordon's snarling jaw. He tilted his head up and nuzzled Ordon's chest and neck. The god snapped his jaw a hairs breath above Link's ears and Link immediately rolled onto his back. Horror gripped him as he presented his exposed throat and stomach to the fury of the god. Ordon's snout flashed downwards and Link was convinced that he would die in that instant and never wake again. Ordon's fangs did not purchase his flesh though, instead his nose traced across Link's body searchingly.

With a snort of satisfaction the golden Wolfos withdrew shakily as he returned to his prior position. He lay down with a wary gaze at Link who slowly came to his feet once more. Ordon's breathing was labored, his body rising and falling heavily as he watched Link who cautiously came forwards to lie in front of the god.

"Ordon?"

The red gaze met his blue quietly though there was still a trace of the bloodlust that had been there moments before.

"That was very foolish of you."

Link let out his breath in relief. "What happened?"

"I told you that communicating with you while you are wakeful is very difficult. I have to force your mind to accept mine and the rules that dictate what immortals can and cannot do…." He trailed off and his eyes grew distant. "I suppose I owe you thanks for waking me, I might not have awoken of my own accord."

Link canted his head in confusion, "you mean you would have died?"

Ordon rumbled in annoyance, he sounded very tired. "Perhaps."

This simple comment startled Link, his confusion growing. "God's can't die."

"Oh," Ordon inquired a cruel smile spreading across his face. "And why do you suppose the Goddesses do not stop this Mage King?"

Link's mind froze as he digested what Ordon had just implied. The Goddesses dead, that wasn't possible, Malon and Zelda and all their people and so many more worshiped them…and besides, gods didn't die. They wouldn't be gods if they did.

Ordon chuckled darkly; the sound would have been more intimidating if he didn't have a fit of harsh coughs at the same time.

"They didn't survive their battle with me intact Link. They had to give all they were to form the Triforce and seal me away here. Believe me; as far as your understanding of the universe is concerned they are very dead."

The gold Wolfos sounded immensely smug as he spoke. Link noted that despite his infirmity the god seemed very pleased in the giving of this information. Still he had questions that needed answers, and after what he'd just been through he wasn't going to back down without understanding what Ordon was telling him.

"But the Hylians came to this part of the world after your defeat and they're supposed to be directly connected to the Goddesses aren't they?"

Ordon nodded quietly, "they were created before. They simply were not where my children were. As the world changed they needed to leave their homes and so they came south to find a land in desperate need of saviors. It was a matter of coincidence and convenience, not divinity, which saved this land from the Wolfos. Though," he added with some amusement. "Do not doubt that they are the chosen children of the three."

Link was taken aback. The Wolfos who had been beyond the forest had always said that the Hylians had been sent by the Goddesses to stop the Wolfos. To hear that their collision with the Wolfos was little more than coincidence was hard to swallow. Though he was more concerned about what the Princess could hope to find from dead gods.

"Then what are we hunting for if the Goddesses are dead?"

"Their power," Ordon stated simply. "Or rather their essences which contain that power in the form of the Triforce; it's all that's left of them in this world."

Link frowned as he took all of this in, "we're searching for help from dead Goddesses."

He shuddered feeling much less sure of the quest he'd embarked on now that he was armed with this knowledge. What could three dead Goddesses possibly do to stop Ganondorf?

Ordon leaned forwards and leered at him. "Will you accept my help now?"

* * *

Sheik looked over his shoulder as the barge plied its way upriver. Link dozed in the sunlight, with Malon resting against his flank. He shook his head and looked up to the rock faces on either side of them searchingly. If someone wanted to kill them this would be an ideal place to do it and the very prospect of that put him on edge.

"We're upon the entrance to the caverns," called the bargeman from the aft of their craft.

Sheik could see that for himself and looked at the massive tunnel that loomed before them, gaping like some extraordinary maw. He'd never been below ground before and into the river system that fed the kingdom. This would certainly be a new experience for him. As the sky was covered up by rock and the light began to fade he took a deep steadying breath, allowing his eyes to adjust to the newfound darkness around them. One part of being Sheikah that he always had loved as a child, if he'd ever been one at all, was their ability to see in darkness. Even devoid of all light, he could see, it was just one more facet of the Sheikah that they kept hidden from the world. The reasoning being of course that the fewer people knew of their abilities the fewer people would realize just how different the Sheikah were from the people they protected. As the last glimmer of light faded the bargeman lit a lantern and hung it from the pole that rose out of the deck besides him.

Sheik's eyes again adjusted and he looked around at the labyrinth of waterways that surrounded them. He realized then that he'd never comprehended just how extensive the river system was. There were literally dozens of small offshoots around them and he found himself wondering how a simple barge captain could possibly know which way to go in this maze. It was then that he noticed something in the water beneath the barge. He watched as a series of lights played beneath the surface, darting this way and that like fish. Except he was certain that fish didn't create light, his body tensed, readying for action. As he watched, one of the lights broke away from the others and began to rise towards the barge. Sheik took a few steps back, looking over his shoulder to see if the captain was at all alarmed. He didn't seem to be, which was reassuring to a degree.

"Who are you?"

Sheik turned back to find a pair of black, watery eyes looking up at him from the water's surface. Only training kept him from jumping out of his skin. The Zora floated there easily with a lantern in one hand. The lantern, which glowed with a blue flame, explained the other lights still dancing beneath the surface at least.

"Passengers to see the Queen," called the captain from behind Sheik.

The Zora continued to regard Sheik for a moment more, floating just ahead of the barge as it continued to ply its way forwards.

"I see. Please wait here."

With that the Zora dove back beneath the surface and rejoined its fellows. Sheik honestly didn't know if that had been a male or female, it had sounded male at least. The lights gathered together and then swam off ahead of the barge rapidly. Sheik frowned, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Zelda watched Sheik's exchange with the Zora, or rather watched the Zora speak to him. Sheik was obviously tense but he'd not tried to kill anyone at least. Perhaps he was learning She missed Impa's collected calm but the fact that she knew Sheik on a much more personal level made up for that to a degree. He was not his mother, there was no doubt, but he would stand by Zelda just as certainly.

Quietly she turned to the barge captain. "Are they normally this edgy?"

The captain shrugged, leaning on his pole idly. "Ever since the Gerudo started fighting them they been right jumpy miss. They don't like strangers much these days."

"Have the Gerudo been giving them much trouble?"

The captain nodded avidly. "Out on the ocean their corsairs are raiding Zora holdings. Kidnapping, murdering, plundering, you name it, they're doing it."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. The information was at once distressing and encouraging. If the Gerudo, and thereby Ganondorf, were being so overt in their hostility towards the Zora it shouldn't be too hard to win their allegiance. However if they were too hard pressed, they may feel that Ganondorf was too powerful to be challenged on more than one front and merely wish to deal with him in the waters where they were at home instead of on the land. This would require much more diplomacy than the Gorons, comparatively the Zora were far friendlier towards outsiders. However they were also far more secretive and reclusive. It would be an interesting meeting, of that she had no doubt. She glanced at Link and Malon, both still asleep, and considered waking them. There was no need quite yet though. It was then that she was aware that the lights below the surface, and their Zora carriers, had returned. She watched as they formed a cordon around the barge and drew to the surface. She tensed as the Zora's famed lances broke the surface of the water before their wielders.

"Sheik hold," she shouted as Sheik drew his whip and blade in one fluid motion.

After a moment's hesitation, Sheik returned his weapons to their hiding places and tried to look as comfortable as he could, which wasn't very Zelda noted.

"Here now, what's this? I ain't done nothing to warrant this," the bargeman objected loudly.

"Bringing strangers into our domain is warrant enough."

Zelda turned to find a very tall and well built Zora standing before her on the barge, his lance resting against his shoulder though she had no doubt that the bladed gauntlets on his wrist could do any job that the lance could not.

"Who are you," he asked as his fish face helm's unblinking eyes gazing down at her.

"I am the Princess Zelda of Hyrule and I come for an audience with the Queen of the Zora."

The Zora continued to look at her questioningly, "the Royal Family has fallen. Who are you to claim such lineage?"

"I am the Princess Zelda as I have said."

The bargeman was aghast and had dropped to his knees, pressing his head to the deck. "A thousand pardons your Highness, if I'd known it was you—" he continued to sputter in this manner but neither Zelda nor the Zora was paying him any mind.

"You claim to the be the Princess Zelda, that is a lofty claim."

"It is the truth, and I would speak with your Queen."

By now Link and Malon were both awake; the former was eying the Zora with obvious aggression. Zelda gave him a pointed look and Link backed down as Malon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You would seek an audience with the Queen while bringing our enemies to our gates?" The Zora gestured to Link whose ears twitched in annoyance.

"He is a friend and my companion. He may be of the Wolfos but he is not here to harm you."

The Zora laughed and called to his companions around the barge. "She says that the Wolfos is no threat." There was a chorus of laughter from the other Zora as he returned his attention to Zelda. "If you wish to pass, you must offer me proof that you are who you claim."

Zelda looked at him stubbornly, she was here in the flesh, what more proof did he need? She searched her mind for something that would prove who she was, showing them the portions of the seal would prove nothing sadly and they may even take them from her if they realized what they were. When the answer came to her she felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner.

"Sheik come here," she beckoned.

Sheik joined them and looked to Zelda curiously. "Yes your Highness?"

She looked up at the Zora. "Look into his eyes; you will see that he is of the Sheikah. Who but a member of the royal family can command them?"

The Zora chuckled and turned his helm towards Sheik who stared up at the fish-man quietly. After a moment's inspection Zelda noticed the Zora's fins quivering in distress. He looked back to her, she couldn't see his face but she could feel his uncertainty.

"This proves nothing."

"Sheik," Zelda said, considering her actions carefully. "Draw blood for me."

Sheik did not hesitate, drawing his sword and cutting into his forearm without blinking as he continued to stare at the Zora who jerked back at Sheik's smooth motion.

"I-I—" the Zora began, and then he knelt on one knee. "Forgive me your Highness, my men and I will convey you with all haste to her Majesty."

Zelda smiled politely, turning to Sheik's arm worriedly. "I'm sorry." She said as she pressed her hands to it to help close it. She focused all her energy, feeling the strain on her body as she willed the wound closed. With a gasp she collapsed, Sheik caught her around the waist and held her up, using the now healed arm.

"It was nothing your Highness. My blood is yours to request," there was concern in his voice now. "Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine."

"You didn't have to drain yourself like that Highness."

She nodded tightly. "Yes I did, and don't tell me I didn't."

Though she felt some annoyance with herself, the Zora, and Sheik, as she stood she was proud too. She'd managed to use her magic twice in the same day without dropping entirely. She'd even been able to use a healing spell which was quite complex as far as magic went. Perhaps her tutors had been right and there was hope for her mystical abilities after all. The Zora leapt back into the water and the barge continued on its way.

Link came up to Zelda and nudged her hand with his nose. "I caused you trouble again."

She smiled and touched his nose, running her hand under his chin with a smile. "Don't worry Link. It isn't your fault, from what I've learned and seen so far I think the Zora have been harder pressed than anyone realized."

* * *

Link left the Princess to be attended to by Sheik; he sat on his haunches and looked out at the glistening Zora as they swam alongside the barge in their scaled armor and fish helms. He'd never seen one before and he was rather enthralled by their fluid movements within the water around the barge. In the back of his mind though he was distracted by what Ordon had told him. Gods could die, and apparently the three goddesses were dead. What did that mean for their quest? How could defeated deities help them at all, even if they'd left their power behind to bind Ordon? He'd refused yet again to take Ordon's help, which in the god's state hadn't been the safest thing to do. Link could still feel the wounds Ordon had inflicted on him in his fury though he'd healed them as soon as he'd dealt them. There had been very Link could do against the enraged god. Even in his weakened state Ordon could throw Link around like a pup. For the first time in his life, Link understood the fear that the peoples of this world regarded the Wolfos with. If Ordon's rage was any indication of what the Wolfos had once been then he had to wonder if it was right for them to regain their freedom.

He looked over at Malon quietly, imagining a pack of bloodthirsty Wolfos hunting her through the night. The imagery grew and he watched in his mind's eye as she was run down like a hare and torn limb from limb by the pack, each of them bearing his appearance. He closed his eyes, shuddering as uncertainty gripped him. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends or for that matter any of the people he'd met in Hyrule. None of them deserved to suffer because of his people. Ordon's words came to the forefront of his mind: "Would you doom your people to enslavement because of your own weakness?" Link shook his head, if he followed this path, he could free his people with the Princess' help, and maybe ensure that they did not become the monsters they had once been. He felt Ordon's presence clinging to him, so much so that he didn't even notice the queasiness induced by the barge's movement along the shadowy waterway of the Zora's domain.


	20. Chapter 20

Malon followed besides Link as their group was led through the vaulted chambers of the Zora's kingdom. They'd disembarked the raft a while ago, leaving the poor captain sputtering platitudes about how honored he was to have transported the Princess Zelda and that of course he would keep it a secret so on and so forth. Malon couldn't feel too bad for the man, she knew how people created and expanded their stories over time and had no doubt that were she to find the man at the lakeside town she'd hear him regaling whoever would listen with wild tales of how he helped the Princess and her companions escape certain capture by the Mage King. She looked down at Link, his movements were stiff but his head was sweeping back and forth, surveying everything around them with an excited light in his eyes. He didn't seem to care that all the Zora they passed shrank from him in fear. She began to follow his gaze and could easily understand why he paid the Zora themselves no mind. There were crystalline structures everywhere. Glistening edifices of every shape and size dazzled in the blue glow of the Zora's lamps as they were led through the cavernous city.

Malon thought it a little strange that the Gorons and Zora should both live below ground. In the case of the Gorons it made some sense, but the Zora seemed even more heavily entrenched beneath the surface than they did. True they were aquatic and since most of Hyrule's waterways were subterranean it did make some sense. Still she'd always imagined them swimming freely out in the ocean and upon Laky Hylia. Seeing them underground in tunnels—no matter how beautiful they made those tunnels—at odds with their nature.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Malon looked down at Link, coming back from her thoughts with a nod. "Yes, I've never seen anything like it. My father always said that Zora crystal work was the best in the world. I believe every word of it."

Link looked up at her curiously. "You've never seen it before?"

She shook her head. "Never like this. I've only ever seen small pieces at market. The Zora merchants never brought anything like these."

Link opened his mouth, but a stone bounced off the side of his head, forestalling any comment he might have made. He whirled and snarled in annoyance, to find a Zora child glaring at him.

"Go away monster! I won't let you eat anyone here!"

Malon glared at the child, "what are you doing? He's not going to hurt anyone!"

She knelt and began tending the fresh cut behind Link's eye. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Zelda and Sheik had stopped, and their escort had stopped with them to watch the exchange. Malon and Link had not been allowed within the ring of honor guard and had been forced to trail behind. Now the problem with that disservice was becoming evident as other Zora rallied around the child who had thrown the stone. Link's ears twitched uncertainly. Malon had to give him credit. He was remaining awfully calm despite the growing crowd of angry fish-men gathering around them. She looked back towards Zelda and realized she'd be no help. Both she and Sheik had a wall of Zora soldiers between them and Link. Apparently the guards meant to only safeguard the Princess, Sheik was just lucky enough to be with her. Another stone struck Link in the side, this one larger; he yelped and lowered himself as his ears flattened against his skull. More angry shouts came from the crowd; Malon steeled herself and moved to stand between Link and the crowd. She couldn't block all of them, but now they ran the risk of striking her if they tried to throw anything more at Link.

"Move child," someone cried. "We have no quarrel with you."

"You're hurting my friend," she responded. "Your quarrel _is _with me."

* * *

"Damn them," muttered Zelda.

Sheik nodded, the solid wall of armored fish-men between him and the others was an obstacle but not an insurmountable one.

"Your Highness, I'll break them up."

"Sheik," she cautioned, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't hurt anyone."

He paused and nodded. "Of course not your Highness."

While their guardians were certainly imposing, they couldn't block every avenue to Link and Malon. Sheik looked up and smiled, hoping that he wouldn't break any of the delicate crystal work. If he did though, well it was the Zora's own fault for causing this mess right? He braced his legs and leapt upwards, his muscles uncoiling like a spring as he caught himself on one of the shimmering chandeliers imbedded in the ceiling before pushing off and with a flip and landing in front of Link and Malon.

"Disperse now," he commanded to the gathering of now surprised Zora.

The crowd recovered quickly and began jeering at him, renewing their assault. Sheik tensed, palming a pair of deku nuts as he looked over his shoulder at Malon and Link.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes, then run to the Princess after I've dispersed the crowd."

Malon nodded and made ready to run. Link's gaze was focused on Sheik's palm which drew a tight smile from behind Sheik's wraps. The Wolfos was perceptive if nothing else. He'd have to remember that.

"I'll ask you again," his voice now directed back to the crowd as he returned his attention to them. "Disperse now."

Again they shouted him down. With a scowl he cracked the shells of both nuts and then threw them to the ground. There was a blinding flash and a loud bang, his training kept him from feeling the full effects but it was still disorienting. He turned and followed after Malon and Link, the effects of the nuts making his movements much slower than they would have been. Link, not having hands to cover his ears with seemed slightly dazed but he made his way to the cordon of guards with Malon's guiding hand on his shoulder. The Zora soldiers didn't let the pair in at first, but when Sheik joined them the guards parted and the two darted in with him. Sheik found the Princess looking at him with a mixed expression of annoyance and pleasure.

"Clever, but please Sheik, warn me when you're going to use those again?"

"I'll try your Highness," he responded with a bow.

Zelda looked up at the Zora nearest her. "Shall we continue to the Queen?"

The guard nodded, the helmet turned to look uncertainly at Malon and Link, before settling on Sheik. He made no verbal objections but Sheik had the distinct feeling that the guard was not happy as the cordon continued on its way.

A guard behind Sheik leaned down and whispered to him. "Do that again and I'll fillet you."

"My duty is to the Princess. I facilitate her will and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Before the Zora could retort, Link looked over his shoulder and growled. The guard tensed and moved back slightly. It was useful, Sheik mused, to have a wolf the size of a pony in attendance when dealing with unwanted threats. He looked at Link thoughtfully, he might not fully trust Link but he wouldn't deny that the Wolfos legend came in handy; even if Link didn't live up to the viciousness of his people's reputation.

* * *

Their escort led them through the rest of the Zora's domain without further incident. Zelda suspected this was more because of their guards' desire to prevent further harm to the citizens than protecting her party but so long as there were no further incidents she was happy. The Zora already seemed on edge and the last thing she wanted was to cause them any additional difficulty. Surprisingly the guards did not take them to the main hall where guests of the queen would normally be received. Instead they were led through a series of side passages and corridors in the royal residence that looked like they were more used to the presence of servants and maids than royalty and their bodyguards. Zelda did not ask where they were being taken though, not because she trusted their escorts, but because she trusted her companions. Link while obviously excited by the plethora of new sights, sounds, and smells around him was also alert and examined everything around them no matter how minute. Sheik was behaving—somewhat ironically—much in the same manner, his eyes sweeping everything they passed no matter how innocuous. Malon's gaze kept fixing on their guards, one of her hands resting on the pommel of her father's axe. If anything amiss should occur, Zelda had faith that one of them would spot it. Four pairs of eyes watching for a trap were doubtful to miss anything after all.

When they finally reached their destination, it was not what she'd expected. She'd thought that they were being led to some secret audience chamber, away from the main court. Instead they found themselves in what appeared to be a barren spare room, she thought the guards would activate some hidden panel and reveal another corridor. When they merely bowed and left them there she found herself bewildered and more than a little concerned, especially when she heard them bar the door.

She looked to Link. "Do you smell anything?"

Link canted his head and sniffed the air before looking at her fretfully. "Just water and salt…fish. There's nothing in this room though…." he paused and sniffed again, he sounded puzzled now. "Fresh air, there's fresh air here."

She watched as Link went over to a wall and began pawing at the ground, running his nose along the seam between wall and floor, his tail wagging eagerly. Sheik followed him and knelt besides the Wolfos, feeling along the seam with his fingers carefully.

"There's a passage here your Highness."

A part of Zelda brimmed with pleasure, so they were going to be using a secret passage. Then why had the guards not opened it? Were she and the others supposed to find the opening or merely wait for yet another escort?

"Can you see a way to open it Sheik?"

He stood and examined the room thoughtfully, his red gaze sweeping over every inch or so it seemed to Zelda. Finally he looked back to her, his eyes reflecting discouragement.

"There is nothing I can see your Highness. I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's of no matter. We'll wait and see what our hosts intend." with a glance around at her party she spread her arms. "Well, I suppose we make ourselves at home here."

Malon glanced around the barren stone distastefully. "Our cuccos are treated better than this."

Zelda nodded, she couldn't say she disagreed but what else could they do until the Zora Queen decided to meet with them? The answer was, depressingly, nothing.

* * *

Link pawed at the seam restlessly even as the others settled around the room as comfortably as they could. Arguably if he'd chosen he could have made himself the most comfortable of any of them. The advantages of being covered in fur could never be understated in his mind. However the air flowing under the wall vexed him and he was determined to find some way of prying the wall open even if it meant ramming his head against the wall. He set his shoulder against the wall and shoved upwards, it didn't budge but that didn't stop him from trying. Bracing his feet, he lowered his head and placed his entire upper back against it and shoved mightily. Aside from the pain in his shoulders and neck, he didn't seem to accomplish anything. He let out a low whine as the pain registered but kept at it tenaciously.

"Link," Malon cautioned from across the room. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He let out an annoyed growl, it wasn't directed at her and didn't sound angry. He was just irritated with the apparently immovable door before him. He continued to shove against the wall, this time it did move, and a little too swiftly too as it slid up into the ceiling. Link stumbled and tripped, rolling under the raising wall and bumping into someone's legs. He tensed and gathered himself, looking up hesitantly to find a kind yet solemn faced Zora female starring at him placidly.

"It has been many years since we have seen a Wolfos outside of a Hylian army." she said calmly. "You hardly look as fierce as those that we remember."

Link's ears twitched as he stepped back and eyed this Zora cautiously. She wore a form fitting dress the color of pearl with ruffled hemming and her skin was of similar tint to her dress. There was a certain bearing to her and though he didn't feel afraid of her, his instinct told him that this was someone to respect. With a deferential ducking of his head, he backed into the room, his tail tucked between his legs.

The Zora raised her brow quietly as she watched him. "Odd, we'd never have expected such a greeting from a wolf." the corner of her mouth raised in what might have been a smile. "Perhaps there is hope for your people after all if you represent them young one." Her green gaze swept the room and settled on Zelda. "Princess Zelda of the House of Hyrule, at last we meet."

Zelda bowed her head in greeting. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry that I never had the opportunity to meet you before these dire times."

The Zora Queen nodded thoughtfully, stepping aside and gesturing back down the passageway beyond the sliding wall. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Zelda stepped past Link and joined the Queen. The pair walked down the corridor in quiet conversation. Sheik moved in their wake like a shadow, leaving Link and Malon to their own devices once more.

"Nobles," Malon muttered, her tone was annoyed but there was a smile on her face as she spoke. "Get more than one of them in a room and they forget all about the common folk." she reached over and ran her fingers through Link's fur. "Come on, before they leave us behind."

Link bobbed his head and padded down the passageway with Malon, there was a grinding sound from behind and he glanced behind them. The hidden door lowered itself once more into place, sealing off the passage. There were what appeared to be clamshells spaced down the length of the corridor, and from them blue flames flickered, providing the same eerily aquatic illumination that he'd seen throughout the Zora's home. Feeling a chill run down his spine, Link shook himself and trotted off to catch up with Malon and the others as they proceeded down the corridor.

* * *

Malon couldn't say she liked being underground in such a cold, wet place but that was hardly surprising. She loved the open air of the plains of Hyrule field. This was twice…no _three _times she'd been taken underground in the Princess' service. She looked at Link besides her and wondered how a Wolfos, used to the forest, handled being underground. She didn't ask though, it wasn't like it actually mattered overmuch. It was merely a comfort thing, being beneath the surface, away from the sun, made her nervous. She looked around at the walls as their entourage moved, the dimly glowing blue flames casting unreal shadows upon the shimmering surfaces. It was beautiful in a haunting way though it was hardly what she'd want to decorate with. Her attention turned to the backs of the Princess and the Zora Queen. The pair were several paces ahead of herself and Link with Sheikah in the middle of the two groups. She couldn't hear what was being said but she did catch a few glimpses of Zelda's expression. She did not seem pleased which was cause for concern. Whatever they were discussing evidently had the Princess troubled.

She fingered her bow, sitting in its case at her hip idly. It was hardly of any use in this close proximity, she'd have to use her father's axe as awkward as that would be but she could do it if the situation called for it…couldn't she? Her stomach twisted as she remembered the eyes of the phantom Ganondorf and she had to take a moment to steady herself. Besides her, Link whined and nuzzled her hand as she leaned against the wall.

She touched his moist nose with a smile. "I'm fine Link; just..." she shook her head. "Let's go."

He grunted, shifting into his Human form. "You can lean on me."

Malon's heart skipped a beat and she nodded, hoping the dim light would hide her flushed face as she did as he suggested. Link put an arm around her waist and held her gently. Malon caught her breath and closed her eyes, letting him guide her through the passage as she simply enjoyed the sensation of his arm around her as she leaned against his shoulder. She wished that he understood exactly what it was he was doing here but she knew he didn't see it as anything special beyond helping a friend. Through her closed eyes she perceived that the world had brightened significantly. She opened her eyes, stepping away from Link reluctantly. She would have uttered a thank you had she not been stunned by the scene that was greeting her eyes. They stood in a oval shaped chamber with corridors much like the one they'd just walked through leading out in all directions. At the center was a throne and above were crystal lattices that reflected and amplified sunlight from far above. After the dimness of the tunnel they'd just been in, the light show here dazzled her.

She stood there, speechless as the Queen approached her throne and sat down, facing them with a thoughtful smile.

"So Princess Zelda, will you assist us?"

"Absolutely not." Zelda stated flatly.

Malon drew her attention back to the pair in surprise. She noticed that the Princess' back was stiff, her hands balled into fists. Just what had been said between the two?


	21. Chapter 21

The Zora Queen looked at the Princess serenely, Sheik found the expression decidedly unnerving. He couldn't say that he couldn't understand the Queen's suggestion, after all what ruler could tolerate renegades within their own court? However to ask someone from outside that court, from another species altogether, to conduct that request was unusual it seemed to him. Especially from a species as insular as the Zora, he kept his attention partially on Queen Rutela but mostly on the corridors around them. As far as he could tell they did not have company, but he wasn't going to let that assumption sit idly.

"Princess," Queen Rutela said in a quiet voice. "We would not normally make such a request of you or your people. However these are strange times. Our forces are committed elsewhere and we only have the barest of guard details in any of the domains that would normally be tasked with dealing with the issues at hand."

Sheik had listened to their earlier conversation and indeed the Zora were in an interesting situation. The Gerudo corsairs had been raiding Zora territory for months now out on the ocean and most of the Zora people's military forces were dedicated to fighting back the raiders. He looked to the Princess, wondering what she would ultimately choose in this case.

"I will not have my companions turned to political assassination." she said, quite true to form. "I came here seeking your assistance, not to tidy your laundry your Majesty."

Zelda's tone was snappish and she looked, to Sheik, as if she were a coiled spring waiting to be let loose. The entire situation was becoming tenser than he was comfortable with.

"Your Highness, your Majesty," he interjected cautiously. "With due respect, I am of the Sheikah, eliminating undesirables is hardly new to my people. With your permission Princess, I can take care of this business."

"Absolutely not," Zelda snapped. "I am not going to become entangled in Zora blood politics."

Queen Rutela's eyes narrowed. "Listen very carefully Princess of Hyrule, you come to us seeking our people's portion of the seal and military aid against the Mage King. We've told you what our situation is, our forces are already engaged elsewhere and with this rebellion in the east we cannot commit militarily to your cause. However we will give you the seal you seek, _if _and _only _if you are willing to remove the domani of the Eastern Domain from his seat. Those are our terms. You may take them or you may try and take the seal by force which we would advise against, _strongly_."

Sheik looked between the two royals quietly. Part of his training had included scenes like this: when to keep your mouth shut and simply observe when the nobility were going at it. This was one case when the mere bodyguard was to do just that. He did find it remarkable though that here was a Queen who had been ruling for—if he remembered correctly—two decades being stood up to by the Princess of a lost throne. He wondered how many of his fellow Sheikah had been given similar opportunity to witness such an odd scene for the Royal House.

The starring contest might have continued indefinitely if Link had not spoken up.

"Excuse me your Highness, but I don't see a problem."

Zelda turned to look at him, for once looking displeased with Link which was a somewhat welcome change in Sheik's mind. However she did not protest as Link continued.

"My people drive out or kill members of the pack who pose a threat to the community. This seems to be more of the same," he glanced at the Queen hesitantly. "The Zora are just asking another pack to do it for them. That's all."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, Sheik looked to Queen Rutela who was smiling and looking at Link with what he thought was appreciation but might have been something else. Sheik for his part couldn't completely believe how sensible Link had made killing a major lord sound. He had to wonder if Link understood the exact gravity of what he was talking about. Given his limited experience outside of the southern forests, Sheik doubted very much if he did. Sheik looked back to the Princess whose attention was returning to the Zora Queen.

* * *

Damn Link, Zelda thought acidly. Damn him for opening his mouth and making murder sound so sensible. Her father had warned her once that the Zora rarely asked for favors but took them frequently. He'd told her that Zora politics and inter-domain relationships were a complex web of alliances between disparate peoples who all ostensibly answered to the Queen or King whose favor could dote on any one of the domains depending on where they chose to make their residence. She took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"Your Majesty, if we do this thing for the Zora people. If we kill your domani, I will require certain pledges from you."

The Queen eyed her cautiously, but she nodded. "Name them."

"First, I want the Zora's portion of the seal."

She inclined her head, "Of course."

"Second, I want you to go on the offensive in your coastal holdings against the Gerudo once we've dealt with the Eastern Domain."

The Queen considered Zelda for a moment before answering. "We will need time to quell the Eastern Domain. Then we will move."

Zelda shook her head, oh no, she was not getting out of this war that easily. "Unacceptable. If we do this for you, you will go on the offensive the moment you've confirmed your rogue is dead."

Queen Rutela starred at Zelda for a long time, her sea-green gaze seeming to appraise the value of what she'd been told in Zelda's face.

Finally she nodded. "Very well, once Domani Dobon* has been dealt with we will go on the offensive against the desert coast."

Zelda took a deep breath; this next one would be the most challenging to obtain. "Lastly, I want your word that the Zora will march against Castle Town when I call for the attack."

The Queen's eyes narrowed and her face darkened. "We are not your pet hounds to be summoned at your beck and call Hylian. We will not do this thing, if you want attack dogs then go to your wolves."

She nodded towards Link as she spoke. Zelda heard a low growl come from him despite his Human form and hoped that he wouldn't do anything irrevocable.

"The Wolfos have been decimated, they barely have a population left to commit to the fighting." that wasn't entirely true of course, the Wolfos still had able fighters but sending those fighters would mean depleting their population even further. Zelda would not condemn a species to extinction. Even for this.

"That is not our concern," Queen Rutela countered. "Perhaps if your ancestors had not squandered the gift of the wolves then perhaps they would not be in so dire a condition that they are unable to fight."

Zelda bristled at this rebuke, nevermind that she herself agreed with the Queen's assessment. The Wolfos' lives had been squandered in the thousand years since they'd been bound to the Royal Family. However to hear such criticism from outside the Royal House, even from another monarch, was unacceptable.

"Consider your decision very carefully your Majesty." Zelda responded coldly. "How long can the Zora stand alone against Ganondorf? If we should fail then he will have no distractions to keep him from crushing the Zora beneath his heel."

"He would need legions to take the Domains," Queen Rutela responded dismissively. "He has a sizable army it is true, but the desert sands cannot be everywhere."

"The sands of the desert need not reach everywhere your Majesty. Once he has quelled all resistance within the plains, how long do you think it will be before he has rallied the forces he requires to crush you? You've not seen his army, it is vast and supported by magics that no one understands. He can summon the dead to do his bidding and bend dragons to his will. If you believe that the Zora can stand alone against such a foe once he has nowhere else to turn his aggression then by all means, decline my request."

* * *

Malon watched the exchange with interest though she kept casting worried glances at Link. His lip was still curled over his teeth in obvious annoyance about the Queen's apparent disregard for Wolfos life. More than that though, that he seemed calm about the prospect of killing a Zora who apparently would not go along with the others was…troubling. There was something else about all this that was bothering her as well, and given the direction the conversation was going, she didn't expect to get an answer unless she asked.

"Excuse me," she asked quietly.

In the silence that had come after Zelda's last statement, no one had any issue hearing her. With all eyes focused on her though she had to take a moment to form her question.

"What did this…domani?" Link bobbed his head in affirmation. "Do?"

The Zora Queen regarded Malon with an arched eyebrow before turning to Zelda. "It seems, your Highness, that your entourage need lessons in timing."

Malon flushed, glaring at the Queen in annoyance. She opened her mouth to protest but was beaten to it.

"It's a fair question." Sheik supplied. "Since you've neglected to tell any of us what Domani Dogon has done beyond rebel against you."

Malon looked at Sheik in surprise; he wasn't looking at her though. His red gaze was regarding the Queen passively. Malon too redirected her attention towards the Queen who sighed and looked between the pair of them with an arched brow.

"He has sided with your Mage King against us. Ganondorf has promised him the Zora Kingdom if he will bring as many domains into the desert camp."

"Why didn't you mention this previously?" Zelda asked quietly.

The Queen leaned back in her throne. "Leverage my dear. If you'd known how dire the situation was then your bargaining position would increase. As it…" she trailed off and shrugged. "We can tell that you aren't going to yield on this matter so we will set the agreement like this."

Zelda opened her mouth but the Queen cut her off. "We've had enough wrangling Princess, it is time to draw in the line. Here is my offer: you and your companions will kill the domani and his daughter to ensure that this rebellion's leadership dies with his family. In exchange you will be given the portion of the seal that you require, we will conduct our offensive once he has been eliminated," she paused and smiled at Zelda. "The Zora will march at your call Princess."

Malon watched as Zelda bowed deeply at the waist to the Queen. "Thank you your Majesty."

Queen Rutela nodded and waved them off, pointing down one of the corridors though it was not the one they'd come in on. "You will find quarters prepared for you. In the morning you will be taken to the Eastern Domain by our men. They will take control of it once you have removed Domani Dogon and his daughter."

Zelda turned to Malon and the others with a nod. Malon and Link followed her down the corridor.

"Your Highness," Malon inquired. "Are you really alright with this?"

Zelda nodded, looking very tired in the dim lighting. "Yes, if this is what we have to do then we will do it…I pity the domani's daughter though."

"Now what," Link inquired.

"We get some rest," Zelda responded, she looked around at them all. "Then tomorrow we get ready to murder an innocent woman because her father is a fool."

Malon swallowed, the knot in her stomach forming again. "Your Highness I don't know if I can do this."

Zelda smiled wanly. "I don't either Malon, but I don't see a way around this."

"Don't worry," Sheik supplied quietly. "I'll take care of the domani and his daughter."

Link looked thoughtfully. "I can assist."

Sheik shook his head. "No, this will need to be quick and quiet."

"Before you start debating who is going to kill whom," Zelda interjected. "I suggest we all sleep first."

Malon nodded agreement, looking at Link worriedly. He seemed unusually ready to kill someone he didn't know and it wasn't someone who was directly threatening him either. Just what was going through his mind?

* * *

Link stirred, waking in the all too familiar mists. He looked around him; he was in his human form as he had been when he'd fallen asleep.

"So now you're volunteering to cull the flock." Ordon said flatly.

Link turned around to find the golden Wolfos regarding him quietly with his crimson eyes.

"It makes sense doesn't it?"

Ordon's lips curled back in a smile. "It makes perfect sense Link, and I'm proud of you. You're thinking like a Wolfos. There is a disease in the Zora's flock and it needs to be cut out."

Link considered the deity carefully for a moment. Ordon certainly showed no signs of his earlier condition; he looked just as healthy and powerful as he had when Link had first met him.

"Are you alright now?"

"Of course Link, I am a god. We can recover from anything if given enough time."

"What of the Goddesses then?"

Ordon shrugged, his fur rippling with the motion. "They may return one day once they have recovered." He smiled darkly at Link. "But it won't be in time to save this world or your people so I suggest you let that glimmer of hope you just had die."

Link tensed, feeling himself bristling at Ordon's snide remark. "I will not take your power."

Ordon's eyes flickered and he gave a nod. Link turned to find seven shades standing ready with weapons drawn. Looking down at his feet, he found his own weapons lying ready for him. He picked up sword and shield and set himself for his opponents.

"Then you'd best train hard Link." Ordon said darkly as the shades closed around him. "Train hard so that you may cull the Zora's pack and survive to fight for your own."

* * *

Malon opened Zelda's door quietly, slipping into the room with barely a noise.

"Your Highness?"

Zelda sat up in her bed and looked at her blearily. "Malon?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

Zelda nodded, "what about Link?"

"He's…he's glowing again." Malon said, feeling like a fool for saying it despite the obvious truth of the statement.

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Link actually, I'm worried about him."

She sat down on the bed besides Zelda, the bed was soft just like the one she'd been given…in fact it was eerily soft, yielding to her weight and conforming to her body. She'd have preferred a simply straw mattress in all honesty to whatever it was that the Zora used.

"He seemed too willing to kill today."

The Princess nodded thoughtfully. "It's like he said Malon, in his culture those that don't support the community are driven out or killed. In that context, the request being made by the Zora is not that unusual though to us it's…." she trailed off and shivered.

Malon smiled cautiously. "Are we really going to do it?"

The look that Zelda gave her was not the look of a girl in her late teens; it was the look of a woman raised to rule.

"The Zora have set the terms and we have to meet them. We will do what is necessary."

Malon drew in a deep breath, it was answers like that which made her worry about what she and Link would be like once this was over. For that matter, would the world they lived in ever be the same? She couldn't see how, but she had her entire life to find out, and she'd be damned if she was not going to stay with Link to find out how all of this would end.

Author's Note: well this chapter felt awkward, hope it isn't too weird or offish though. Onto the next one.

*I am using this name because it appears to be the family name of the Zora King in Ocarina of Time in the manga version. And yes, in this case he is not a king because that did not suit the story very well. Instead I have created the term 'domani' or one who rules a domain. Hurray for linguistic buggery!


	22. Chapter 22

Link flexed his hands in the scale gauntlets of his new armor. The Goron equipment he'd sported until now hadn't been bad. It had certainly been well made but it hadn't been made for him. He wasn't sure how or when they managed to get his measurements, but the Zora in one night had made an armored tunic for him that was covered in silvery scale mail of a metal and fabric he was unfamiliar with. Whatever it was made of, it fit him perfectly and was lighter than the Goron leather and chain he'd been wearing. He could move almost as if he was in his own skin with this armor. Perhaps the strangest aspect of the armor was the hood, which bore an armored face mask. He'd tried wearing it briefly and found that it limited his field of vision but it certainly felt as though it shielded his head. The Zora had made identical suits of armor for Malon, Sheik, and Zelda but the former two had declined theirs. Sheik saying that it was too heavy—a comment which seemed to horrify the Zora armorer who had presented them with the tunics—Malon because she refused to give up her father's armor which might not have been the best idea in Link's mind but he could at least understand it whereas in Sheik's case he had no idea what he was talking about. The armor was plenty light in Link's thinking.

Zelda had taken her armor graciously but as soon as the armorer had left she had tucked it away neatly into her saddle bags and not touched it again. Again, this confused Link as the whole point of the armor was to wear it so what good did shoving it in a saddle bag do?

"Do you like the new armor Link?"

Link nodded, smiling up at Malon. "Yeah, it's easier to move around in than the old piece was."

Sheik snorted. "You shouldn't be relying on armor at all. You'll only grow soft and be helpless when you no longer have it."

Link ignored the disdain in Sheik's tone. "I'm not as fast as you are, especially not in this form. I can't get out of the way all the time."

Sheik shrugged and looked away at nothing in particular. Link's fur would have bristled in annoyance had he had any fur at the moment. He relied on the armor because he couldn't do what Sheik did. Not yet anyways. Ordon was training him though. Last night's session had been vicious to say the least. He had the feeling—no, he _knew—_that Ordon had intentionally thrown all those opponents at him as punishment for his continued refusal to take the god's offers of power. That didn't change the fact though that he was getting better with each brutal lesson that Ordon taught him. His biggest strength though was simply his ability to take a hit. It was what had enabled him to survive that day on the battlefield before Malon and her family had found him. Remembering that day brought out the memories of his people charging up the hill towards the enemy, alone, with no hope save a promise from Zelda the night before, a promise that had been made meaningless in the following weeks. He remembered the Wolfos around him, his pack, bristling with the arrows of the enemy and still charging. He remembered Davos being obliterated in a burst of flame, and Farva's body falling dead upon him.

The memories of that day came flooding back unbidden and Link shut his eyes as he tried to drown out the images, the smells, and the sounds. Most of all, he wanted to forget the terror he'd felt. With a deep, steadying breath he looked out into the water at their escorts as they towed the barge upriver. How they navigated the maze of currents and waterways was beyond Link, certainly he had completely lost track of where they were going hours ago. He was aware, however dimly, that they were moving much faster than traveling by horse would have taken them. Before they'd set out they'd been shown a map of their destination. The domain they were heading towards was north-east of the forests that he called home. It had been over a month since he'd been back. He wondered if anything had changed…aside from the empty homes.

"Link," Malon asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm homesick," he responded, feeling silly for saying it.

"We'll need to go to the forest once we finish with the Eastern Domain." Zelda spoke up.

Link turned to regard her. "There's a seal in the forest?"

She nodded. "The Kokiri have it. Well no, the Deku Tree does but we'll need to find the Kokiri first."

"The Kokiri," Malon looked confused. "They exist? I always thought they were just a legend."

Zelda shook her head. "No they're real, just reclusive."

"Are they hard to find?"

Link nodded. "If they don't want to be found, you won't find them. Especially not in the Lost Wood."

"I only know about the Faron and Ordon Woods." Malon said.

"My people live in the Ordon Wood, though we trade with the small villages in the Faron." Link supplied. "The Lost Wood is," he paused, frowning as he considered how best to describe it. "It's alive and it doesn't like outsiders."

Zelda nodded agreement. "The Kokiri live somewhere within it, I don't think anyone has seen one in years."

"We have," Link said. "That is the Wolfos have, we hunt in the Lost Wood, usually for several days if the forest decides to keep us that long. Sometimes the Kokiri come out and watch us, or tease us."

"Tease you," Sheik asked. He seemed to have finally gained interest in the conversation.

Link shrugged. "Most of them are pretty friendly but a few think it's fun to shoot us with slingshots and set up traps for us in the forest when we hunt. It's one of the reason why we never enter the Lost Wood alone. If someone gets injured, they have help."

"What are the other reasons?" Sheik inquired with a raised brow.

"Aside from the fact that the forest itself will try to trap us if it's in a bad mood," Link responded with a hint of mirth. "There are the gohma."

"Gohma, I've never heard of them."

Link's smile thinned. "They're one of the only things in the forest that we're afraid of. Even the Kokiri fear them."

"Why?"

"Imagine an armored spider-scorpion thing the size of a house that wants nothing more than to suck out your innards and use your husk to lay eggs." Link responded grimly.

"You've seen these things?" Malon asked apprehensively.

"One ate my parents."

* * *

Sheik blinked in surprise, not sure how to react to Link's statement. An uneasy silence settled over the group as Link turned his gaze back out over the water. Sheik glanced at the Princess for a moment, her expression showed much the same uncertainty as he felt. What did you say to someone when they told you something like that?

"Link," Malon murmured as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Link gave a shrug. "It was a long time ago. I don't even remember them or it honestly."

"Who raised you?" Sheik asked.

"The pack of course," Link said in a tone that said it should have been obvious.

Sheik kept finding it odd just how similar Sheikah and Wolfos society was. In the Sheikah, if a child's parents died the community as a whole would care for the individual until they were of age. The Wolfos seemed to have the same philosophy. Of course it was just instinct in their case. They were wolves after all and supporting the pack came naturally to them. The Sheikah's culture had developed over generations where he assumed that much of the Wolfos' society was simple instinct integrating into their culture.

"In order to reach the Kokiri we'll have to pass through the Ordon Wood." the Princess stated. "Will your people hinder our passage at all?"

Link regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't see why. After all it isn't like you mean anything to us anymore."

Sheik bristled slightly at the comment even though it was not delivered with any malice. He stilled himself however and reminded himself that Link didn't mean any harm as the Princess continued.

"I was wondering since I am a member of the family that has kept them enslaved all this time."

Link shook his head. "I doubt it will matter. Besides you're also the one who offered us our freedom in the first place."

Sheik remembered what his mother had told him before about bringing the Wolfos back into the war to bolster their forces. Neither the Princess nor Link was going to be very happy with the Sheikah for bringing them into the fighting yet again. He had to wonder if there was even a point to bringing the Wolfos into the war. Their numbers had been so decimated by the fighting that he couldn't imagine they'd represent a viable fighting force anymore. The Princess had said that less than four hundred had left Castle Town when the fighting had ended. He felt his throat dry as he considered that there had been almost two thousand in the King's army at the start of that fateful month. Would the Wolfos even consider rejoining the Hylian cause after such a slaughter? He couldn't fathom a reason, even promises of freedom, that would convince them.

* * *

Malon sat besides Link, looking out into the caves and tunnels around them. He wasn't talking much which left her to wonder about what he'd said. Her mother had died in childbirth with Romani but that was different than having both parents being eaten by some…giant arachnid or whatever the gohma were. She'd never heard of them, her father had never spoken of them. The ranch did very little business with the southern regions of the kingdom. The forests were wild at best and were generally left to the Wolfos except for a few Human and Hylian settlements…and of course the all but mythical Kokiri. With Link being quiet, she turned her attention to the Princess and the task ahead of them.

"Your Highness," Zelda looked down at her curiously. "How do you intend to get into the domain? We don't exactly blend in…and if they have sided with Ganondorf…well won't you be a prime target?"

The Princess smiled. "I know, I'm counting on their being too distracted by my presence to allow Sheik to work."

"Counting on it?" Sheik inquired dubiously.

Malon had to agree with his tone, she didn't like the what the Princess was implying.

"What do you intend to do your Highness?"

"I intend to let them catch us, or at least some of us."

Of the three of them, Link had the most disinterested reaction, merely looking up thoughtfully at Zelda as Malon and Sheik both exclaimed and protested loudly.

"We can't let them capture you." Malon said worriedly.

"For once we agree." Sheik added. "If we lose you then our entire campaign falls apart."

Malon nodded in agreement, this was too much. She looked at Link with some irritation. Why was he silent?

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No," he said with a shrug. "We're the bait for the trap. It's just like hunting."

"No it's not!" Malon retorted angrily. "We could be killed!"

Link blinked, his face stretching in a smile. "That's been a risk this entire time. We need bait to distract them while Sheik handles the rest." he looked to the Princess. "Right?"

Malon looked to Sheik in disbelief, for once sharing the same opinion with him. The Princess was taking too great a risk.

"Link," she implored. "Please tell me that you aren't seriously agreeing with her on this. It's too dangerous."

"Not really," Link supplied. "Again, this is just like a hunt. Sometimes you need bait to flush out what you're looking for. You said it yourself right, we can't just walk in."

Malon sighed. "Yes, but getting ourselves captured intentionally wasn't what I had in mind!"

Link shrugged and Malon felt her annoyance with him building. Why was he being so calm about this? They were going to just give themselves up with no fight and hope that Ganondorf wasn't waiting for them with open arms! He of all of them should be concerned about that prospect…for that matter, so should the Princess!

* * *

Zelda smiled inside though she was careful to keep the expression from her face lest she further antagonize Sheik and Malon. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Link defended her plan. At least one of her companions understood what they needed to do.

"Please listen," she said quietly. "We obviously don't have the numbers to storm the domain. We can't take it by force so we'll take it by subterfuge." she looked at Sheik pointedly. "You of all people should be able to appreciate that…especially if Link understands it."

Link looked from Sheik to herself before looking back out at the water without saying anything as Sheik nodded stiffly. Good, she didn't need him to like it; she needed him to do it.

"Malon, Link, and myself will let ourselves be captured," Malon opened her mouth to protest but Zelda cut her off with a snap. "You can shoot a few of them if that makes you feel better but do not argue with me."

Malon closed her mouth and took a deep breath. Good, let her brood.

"Sheik, you need to stay out of sight, completely. I do not want them to know that you are anywhere near the domain until after you've eliminated the Domani and his daughter. Then you can let us out of whatever prison they've set us in."

"What if the Mage King or one of those…_things _is there already?"

Zelda took a deep breath, honestly she hadn't considered that but it was a possibility.

"Then you will need to hurry."

"I don't like this." Sheik replied. "Impa would never allow this."

"Impa is not here." Zelda replied tersely. "And how would you know, you forget what she used to let me get away with."

Sheik closed his mouth, though she couldn't actually see it, she just recognized the movement's of his wraps. Zelda looked to Malon who just shook her head.

"I'll do as you command your Highness…I just don't like what you're ordering us to do."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you Malon, I promise we'll all get through this."

Malon just nodded again, Zelda looked to Link who didn't even seem to be paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"Link?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I've played bait before, it's fun."

Zelda couldn't help herself, she returned his smile. Fun wasn't what she thought of it, but she hoped that he was right. She could think of other things she'd rather do than sit in a Zora prison waiting to hear from Sheik that he'd murdered two people, one of whom only bore the crime of being born into the wrong family. The fact that Ganondorf or one of his…copies was the only word she had to describe whatever it was they'd faced on the plains, might be waiting for them was more than a little unnerving. She looked at this the same way that Link did however. They needed something to draw the Domani's attention and she was exactly what would do so. There was no other option.

* * *

Sheik fumed quietly, not daring to protest further, knowing that the Princess was right, aggravatingly so. His mother had let her run rampant. After all, it had been under his mother's supervision that Zelda had snuck into the Wolfos' camp on the eve of the battle that had drawn them all to this point and later orchestrated the Princess' flight from Castle Town. She'd left the Princess' care to him while she rallied the people and the Sheikah for the coming battle but he knew that he was a poor excuse for his mother's stewardship both in skill and experience. Among the Sheikah Impa was legendary as both their leader and one of their best if not the best. She was their first female leader and she'd gained that title because she'd out competed and out maneuvered all her competitors after Sheik's father, the previous leader of the Sheikah had passed away. He wished that she was here to provide input on this matter. It seemed far too risky to him.

But then again, all that they were doing hinged on risk. He sighed heavily, shaking his head before looking to the Princess and kneeling down on the barge.

"I will do as you command your Highness."

She touched the top his head with her hand, before gripping his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

"Stop that Sheik, I value your opinion but there are times when I will not listen to it. That doesn't mean that you should ever stop giving it."

He nodded, his eyes set grimly. He would have to work very quickly indeed to ensure that no harm came to the Princess while she was in captivity. The sooner this business was over, the better.

Author's Note: yes that was a bit bad of me to throw in the 'it ate my parents' line but come on. We're rarely if ever given a reason why Link never seems to have any adult supervision…besides I'm not going to ham it up or anything. On a related note, for those of you that haven't seen the latest profile change. I am now in the Navy instead of enlisting in the Navy. So my time is even less my own than it was before. I can hear the groans already…sorry all. On the plus side for those who are following this story in particular, I will be taking it with me into the Navy and continuing to work on it while serving so you're more likely to see updates than my other stories…for those of you reading more than one of my stories, try not to kill me, I have enough people trying to do that already.


	23. Chapter 23

Malon walked at the head of the group, why she was up here was beyond her since it seemed to her that she had the least idea of where they were going at this point. She hated all this tramping around underground too. She wished they could be back on the surface with their horses…or more accurately that she could be back on the surface with Epona. They'd left their Zora escorts some time ago, if she understood the plan properly they would meet with a second group that was being up with Epona and the other horses and once the Domani was dead they'd storm the domain and retake it for their Queen. It sounded simple enough. After all without the Domani to lead them his soldiers could hardly carryon fighting…at least she hoped that was the case. There was no way for them to guarantee that the Zora soldiers would surrender and if it came to it then there would be fighting down here in these watery caverns.

She looked over her shoulder at Link, knowing that both he and Zelda would kill if need be. Taking a deep breath, Malon resolved that she too would do her part when the time came. It was like Link had pointed out. If they wanted to kill you, there was little choice but to kill them first. They turned a bend and before them stood a lighted aperture in the cavern, sealed by an immense grate. Zora strode on the pathways to either side of it and she could see more guards on the battlements above. All of them focused their attention on their party as they rounded the corner.

"Halt," cried a sentry, raising his hand. "Who goes there?"

Zelda stepped forwards around Malon and Link who was resting a hand on his sword hilt.

"I am the Princess Zelda of Hyrule. My companions and I are seeking asylum from the Mage King."

They were greeted by silence as one of the guards spoke amongst themselves; finally one of them ran inside through a door in the pathway, vanishing inside the domain.

"I hope you know what you're doing your Highness." Malon whispered.

The Princess looked over her shoulder. "So do I Malon."

It wasn't the most reassuring comment the Princess had ever made but Malon didn't voice her concerns, she was more interested in the guards who had ceased their patrols and were all focusing on the intruders. Moments later, the guard returned, with more guards and the group jogged towards them. Malon tensed, her bow was going to be useless here, she touched the pommel of her father's ax. If she had to, she could, she would kill in close. For all their sakes, her own misgivings be damned. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder; she turned to find Link smiling at her reassuringly.

"We'll be fine. Just like a hunt."

Malon took a deep breath and nodded, yes, she had to believe that.

* * *

Link took a deep steadying breath as the guards closed around them, he didn't know if he should keep his hand on his sword or not, but it seemed like the right thing for a guardian of the Princess of Hyrule to do as the Zora guards filed in around them on all sides.

"Your Highness," their captain said, addressing the Princess. "Your guards will have to relinquish their weapons."

"Not likely," Link retorted, trying to sound imposing which wasn't exactly easy when the Zora were a head taller than he was and in full armor.

The captain regarded Link coolly. "If you wish to enter the domain, you will give up your weapons."

The Princess nodded. "Do as he asks, Link, Malon, please."

Malon relinquished her bow and ax, Zelda handed her blade over as well. Link handed over his shield before unfastening his sheath and handing that over as well. Not that he intended to use it, but knowing that he had his wolf form to fall back upon was a great comfort. He couldn't fathom what it must feel like for Zelda and Malon handing over their only defenses. Satisfied with their disarmament, the guards led the way towards the domain's entrance. Link could feel all the eyes trained on them, it made his hair stand on edge. As much as he understood this plan of Zelda's and the necessity of their trap's bait being believable, he couldn't say that the knowledge that enemies were all around him brought any great comfort as they were led through the gate.

* * *

Sheik was miserable. The water was bone chillingly cold and the Zora device he'd been given to breathe underwater was slimy on the inside and he swore he could feel it moving in his mouth and throat. Aside from that unpleasant sensation though he had to admit the utility of the device was astounding. It was a metal facemask that covered his mouth and nose with some kind of finely meshed filter inside that acted like a fish's gills. There was a tube that ran down his throat providing him with air to breathe without drowning him. He'd already resolved to tell his mother about it the first chance he had. She'd love it.

At first the idea of trying to sneak past Zora in the water had seemed ludicrous, after all they were aquatic. The water was the first place they'd look. However there was little choice given the nature of the plan. Their escorts had explained that the grate's links should be wide enough to allow his frame—he'd always been skinny—to slip through while the Princess distracted the guards. So far it was working, much to his surprise. His climbing claws held him fast to the rock bottom as he lingered in the shadows of the rocky waterbed, watching as the Princess and the others were stripped of their arms. It wasn't the most comforting sight to see but he knew that for this plan to work he could not interfere. He crawled along, sticking to the watery shadows as the Princess, Link, and Malon were led inside. Once inside he had no idea how he would avoid detection or navigate through the domain unassisted, only that he must do both before he could free the Princess. His only real advantage in this scenario was his training. It was a commonly held opinion—and one that they perpetuated at every opportunity—that Sheikah could walk through walls. At the moment he wished it was more than legend.

He reached the grate and winced, it was going to be tight, even for him. He rotated, sliding his legs in between the bars and exhaling as he slid the rest of his body through. His waist and chest slid through easily enough, but he got caught around his shoulders. Sheik couldn't imagine the humiliation of being caught stuck in an underwater grate, unable to defend himself. He'd never live it down, although considering who they were dealing with he imagined that he wouldn't have long to live with it in any case.

He gave his body a twist. There was a snap as his shoulder gave and went limp. The pain was almost too much for him but he clenched his teeth around the breathing device's metal bit as he slid through the grate. His right arm was useless now, but he was ambidextrous and had more than enough strength to pull his weight along with just one arm. The waterway quickly widened, lessening the rush of the current around him. As soon as he was able he removed himself from the main flow and crawled into a side passage. The pain in his shoulder was still there, but he was able to reduce it to a mild numbing sensation by focusing on how cold he felt. What he wouldn't have given to be swimming through a hot spring at that moment. He looked above him, he'd crawled into a tributary to the main waterway, one which seemed deserted and dimly lit enough for him to make an entrance. He climbed the wall of the tributary and pulled himself above the surface.

He dug in his heels and pushed himself out of the water and onto the rocks. He removed his face mask, pulling the tube from his mouth and trying not to gag as it slid forth. He tucked the apparatus into his bag and sat down on the cool stone to examine the damage to his shoulder. He was relieved to find it was only dislocated. He could fix a dislocation. He gritted his teeth, focusing his mind as he gripped his shoulder with his good hand, he gave it a good wrenching and with a satisfying pop and a flash of pain it was back in place. He replaced his face wraps, the cloth was soaked through and uncomfortable but he ignored that as he stood and slipped around the corner just in time to see Link vanishing down a side corridor with the Zora guards at his heels. Checking to make sure that no one noticed him, Sheik slipped out into the shadows and made his way around to the corridor, listening for a moment at the entrance before ducking inside.

* * *

Zelda had to assume that the lack of any commotion in their wake meant that Sheik had gotten into the domain unchallenged. Now it was up to him. She did her best to remain calm and composed but she couldn't deny a certain foreboding. If Ganondorf was here then that would change everything for the worst. Her plan relied upon all of this being handled quickly. It would hardly be that if he was to appear. Their escorts led them through a winding series of passageways; they seemed to be avoiding the main thoroughfares in the domain. That was reassuring to some degree; they didn't want to create a scene before the domain's people. Potentially that meant that the domani was conducting his rebellion in secret. That in turn could mean that the population would be supportive of the Queen's forces. Only time would tell. One step at a time, first they had to find the domani which was hopefully where they were going now.

"Your Highness," Malon murmured from behind.

"Not now Malon." that was the last thing she needed, for Malon to panic.

Much as she hated to think less of Malon, Zelda had to admit that Malon was the most likely to crack under the pressure. Link's ability to put all of this into a context he understood made him reliable. Sheik's training ensured that he'd do whatever was necessary. Malon was a rancher's daughter. There was no parallel or training for her to rely upon. Just her heart and Zelda worried that might prove too fickle a support in this situation. There was a loud sniffing sound; she turned to find Link with his head tilted upwards sniffing curiously at the air. She caught his eyes and he shook his head forlornly. What did it mean?

Link whispered something to Malon, who relayed the message to Zelda.

"He says we're not being taken towards fresh air, the air is getting stagnant."

Zelda swallowed. The dungeon then, there would be no meeting with the domani as she'd hoped. Sheik would have to find his own way.

* * *

Malon's heart was racing as they continued to descend the dimly lit corridor towards whatever was at its bottom. She'd reached the same conclusion as Zelda though of her own accord and was beginning to feel panic building inside of her. It seemed certain now that they were going to be confined without so much as a welcome by the Domani. That didn't bother her so much as being locked up beneath the surface. Now that terrified her beyond reason. She'd have exchanged a subterranean prison for a surface cell any day no matter what the conditions of the latter. When a hand touched her elbow she almost leaped out her skin. She was kept from making too much of a scene though as the hand closed around her arm gently. With a glance over her shoulder she saw Link's blue eyes gazing at her calmly.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His eyes said everything. Malon found comfort in those calm blue depths. She nodded in silence to Link who replied with a gentle smile, squeezing her arm reassuringly before letting her go again. They came to a sealed door; the lead guard unlocked the heavy bolt with a bang and swung the door inwards. There were rows of cells on either side of the long corridor with smaller corridors branching off at intervals.

Ahead of Malon, the Princess' voice was like ice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Domani has ordered you interned." the guard replied dismissively.

"You can't imprison me." she snapped.

Malon had to give the Princess credit, she sounded genuinely indignant and even furious at this treatment. Considering that her plan seemed to have hinged on being captured Malon had to hand it to her. She sounded very convincing.

Behind her, Link said nothing. Malon stole a look at him and saw that while he wasn't saying anything, he looked like he was about to start rending the Zora limb from limb. She assumed it was just for show, though the expression reminded her of the times she'd seen Wolfos fight. At that first battle she recalled how their jaws had torn through Goblin and Gerudo armor as if it were parchment. She wondered if the Zora's armor would fair any better against those jaws.

Her attention was grabbed again when Zelda shouted something. She turned to find the Princess being forcibly dragged towards one of the cells. With a deep breath she played her part.

"Let her go!" she shouted, leaping at the nearest guard.

It wasn't the best idea but she had to do something. If they went too quietly wouldn't they suspect that there was something wrong? The Princess had said they needed to be believable, well this seemed pretty believable, if futile, for a bodyguard to the Princess of Hyrule. She struck the armored guard with her fists, hanging onto him with all her strength as she pummeled him. Her ill planned attack didn't last long however as another guard pulled her off and threw her to the stone floor. She was on her feet again in an instant; years of ranch life had at least made her stronger than some dainty city girl.

Malon would later debate whether or not getting back on her feet was the right choice. At that moment however all she knew was that the armored backhand that the Zora delivered to her face stung like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life and that she could feel blood—her own blood—on her face where she'd been struck. Hitting her head on the stones didn't help matters either. The last thing she recalled before her world went dark was Link standing over her, his armored arms raised over his head blocking the spear of the Zora that had intended to kill her.

* * *

Sheik watched the melee with clenched teeth. The Princess did a good job of fuming with impotent rage he had to admit. He was more concerned about Malon. She'd given a valiant effort he'd give her that, but she'd gotten herself knocked out in the process and it looked like she was bleeding. Now Link had given a good account of himself, after Malon's initial assault he'd knocked over both guards behind him by slamming the first into the wall repeatedly. When the second had tried to pull him off, Link had apparently wrenched the Zora's arm out of its socket judging by the way that guard's arm now hung limply by his side. It had been when Malon had gone down that Sheik had been truly impressed by Link. He'd gotten between Malon and her would be killer using his new armor to great effect and blocking the killing blow and there was no doubt in Sheik's mind that the guard had intended to kill.

It had taken every ounce of self-control for Sheik not to intervene. He was the only one of their number that remained armed and he knew that if he'd come into the fray the tide would have changed in their favor. After protecting Malon, Link had resumed his offensive and had managed to disarm Malon's would be killer before finally having three others tackle him, pinning him to the stones and ending the skirmish. Even then he hadn't stopped fighting until they'd thrown him into a cell with about as much consideration as a sack of grain would have received. The fighting over, they placed Malon's limp form in the cell with the Princess who had put up no real struggle, leaving Link looking like a caged animal—well he _was _a caged animal but the Zora didn't know that—across from them. If looks could kill, Sheik was sure that between the Princess and Link none of the guards would've been left standing.

Now though he had a problem, a very real problem. The guards had finished their task amongst much complaining. The one whose arm Link had dislocated wouldn't stop shooting venomous glances at the Wolfos who returned them with equal ferocity. However the guard captain had stemmed the bloodlust of his men and they were now preparing to lock the door and return up the very corridor that Sheik was watching them from.

Therein lay his problem. There was no way for him to wait for them to pass; the passage was too narrow and too well lit to allow him to hide effectively. No, his only option was to retreat up the passage. He was on his own in this matter and had to leave the Princess and the others in their current predicament until after he'd completed his objective and return to secure their release. With a heavy heart and the knowledge that this was all part of the plan he turned and vanished up the hallway. He had to find the Domani quickly before anything else happened and finish this.

Then he could deal with the daughter. He'd have to open the domain's gates as well, to allow the Zora soldiers that would be waiting in the underground waterways to storm the domain and secure it. There was much to do, and every moment wasted was a chance that the Mage King would arrive to take the Princess and kill the others. He could feel the weight of the lives and responsibilities in his charge weighing on his shoulders and wondered if this was what his mother felt every day.

Author's Note: you know I have this funny notion for a Zelda game based off of this storyline. Essentially you have a party as this is organized, Sheik is your fast, lightly armored thief/rogue character, Link is your balanced warrior type, Malon is your ranged archer, and Zelda is a sort of magic user. And it would be up to four player cooperative play…wouldn't that be amusing? Oh dear I need a life. On another note, I seem to have done something wrong with Zelda as I got a few comments about her being more understanding. I'm always open to critique and suggestion so if you noticed something wrong let me know and I shall examine and amend as needed.


	24. Chapter 24

Zelda held Malon's head in her lap as she examined the cuts on her cheek. None of them were very deep and easily healed. Well easily for an accomplished priest or mage. Zelda had to focus herself more than either of those practitioners would have needed to for such a menial task. She closed her eyes and placed her palm against Malon's cheek. She felt a warmth flow through her and into her palm as she pressed her energies into the healing. What followed was a dizzy spell and a sudden cold that worked its way through her body as surely as the magic had. Zelda clenched her stomach, fighting her momentary queasiness and opened her eyes to survey her work. Malon's cheek was unmarred now, save for the blood from the wounds there was no sign she'd ever been injured.

Gently she lifted Malon up, feeling the back of her head where'd struck her head. There was no blood, and nothing felt broken beneath her touch. She felt eyes on her and looked up to find Link watching her intently from across the hall separating their cells.

"She's fine."

He shook his head, though his eyes never left Zelda's face. "I'm not worried about her."

Zelda felt her heart flutter for just a moment before she reassessed his tone, it hadn't been affectionate at all. She laughed at herself; she almost fell right into the same trap that Malon had already tumbled into.

"I'm fine Link, thank you."

Link canted his head to one side curiously. "Your heartbeat is too fast."

Zelda blinked. "You can hear my heart?"

He nodded, his eyes shifting to Malon. "Her's is normal," his gaze returned to Zelda's face. "Yours is too fast."

Zelda allowed herself a wry smile. "It's just the magic. It requires energy and for lack of another source you have to use your life force to power it."

Link considered her for a moment before speaking again. "It tires you out then?"

She nodded. "It's like trying to push yourself without food for too long. Your body will break down if you don't pace your castings."

"Then what about Ganondorf," Link asked. "He seems to just throw spells around whenever he pleases."

Zelda had to laugh, though she didn't out loud. Link sounded like a school boy asking his teacher why Death Mountain smoked.

"Different people have different thresholds for magic Link and it depends on your training as well. I don't know much about the Gerudo practices honestly, but from what I've heard, they train their potential Mages from a very young age. Supposedly over half die. If they survive though," she shrugged. "You get someone like Ganondorf or one of the Gerudo mages."

"How long have you trained?"

Zelda smiled, it felt good to have something innocuous to talk about. "I started when I was eleven."

He considered her for a moment. "You're as old as I am right?"

Zelda felt her face heat and she almost rebuked him for asking her age. She reminded herself though of the difference in their cultures before nodding.

"I'm seventeen."

Link smiled slightly. "I think we all are."

"'We'" Zelda echoed curiously.

Link nodded emphatically. "You and I both are, and I think Sheik and Malon as well."

Zelda considered for a moment. She knew how old Sheik was of course, and Link was right in assuming they were the same age. Malon she had no idea but she certainly wasn't much older or younger if she wasn't seventeen herself…she frowned and shook her head. How did they all happen to be the same age?

In her lap, Malon groaned and shifted, soliciting a smile from Zelda.

"I think she's coming to."

* * *

Sheik had seen better days. He could remember a few days that had been worse, most of those when he was a child and being trained for the lifestyle that he now lived but this one was pretty bad. It had all started because of that stupid child. If he'd just had the requisite bloodlust this wouldn't have been a problem. The Zora child would have seen him and before being able to open his mouth the boy would have had a knife in his throat. That wasn't what had happened, even if it was what should have happened. Sheik had hesitated, unwilling to kill a child and here he was running for his life from heavily armed guards who wanted nothing more than to skewer him on their tri-tipped spears. Something he was keen to avoid.

He rounded a corner and just such a guard was waiting for him, the spear point flashed and Sheik felt his tunic and skin rip along his flank. Only his last minute twist saved him from being gutted. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he lashed out with his chain whip. It snapped forwards entangled the guard's spear. Sheik stepped on the chain's length, pinning the spear to the ground and in the same motion drove a knife under the fish man's helmet. There was a muffled gurgling as the guard staggered away and Sheik made his second escape of the day, ducking down a side corridor as more guards arrived to help their fallen fellow.

Sheik felt a fire creeping up from his side, as if someone had set a torch to his innards. He looked at the wound, it wasn't deep. It shouldn't be hurting this much. Poison was the only answer and he had no idea what or which kind. He ripped open his tunic further in an attempt to get at the wound as his breathing became labored. Each raggedy breath stung like thousands of needles and he could feel his motor controls ebbing away. It was paralytic as well. He bitterly conceded that this was his worst day yet. If he wasn't caught, he might suffocate if the paralysis stopped his heart or lungs. He was so far gone that he didn't even register the Zora standing just besides him until she spoke.

"Come with me," she said, taking his arm and pulling him from the wall.

Sheik was in no condition to object. He could barely follow the woman as she led him through another series of winding corridors, further and further from the shouts of the guards. The part of his mind still free of pain asked himself the inevitable question: was this a friend or a foe? Whatever the answer, he could hardly argue the point, between the pain and the spreading paralysis he had no choice but to hope she wasn't going to throw him to the wolves. He didn't miss the irony of that thought either.

* * *

Malon came to slowly at first but when she was finally fully aware of her surroundings she sat up with a stammering start as she realized she'd been resting in the Princess' lap.

"Are you alright your Highness?"

Zelda nodded with an amused turn to her mouth. "I should be asking you that considering what you endured just now."

She brushed Malon's cheek, her fingers coming away bloodied. Malon touched her face and saw the blood but it had little effect on her. She'd birthed enough animals in her ranch life not to faint at the sight of it. She touched her cheek, trying to find the blood's source wonderingly.

"I healed you." the Princess explained. "That was either very brave of you, or very foolish. Thank you."

Malon felt her cheeks heat but she accepted what she assumed was a compliment before looking back at Link who was staring at her intently from his cell. Malon remembered what she'd seen before being knocked senseless and felt even more color come to her face.

"Thank you Link." she managed.

His expression broke out in a smile. "You're welcome."

Malon turned her attention back to the Princess. "Has there been any word?"

Zelda shook her head. "I assume that Sheik is doing his job and that we will be let free once he has finished it and not before."

Malon was about to continue the conversation in that vein when a great raucous came from beyond the dungeon door. The bolt was thrown open and the door slammed against its hinges as a horde of guards stormed the dungeon. At first she thought they might be part of the forces that the Queen had sent with them but their shouts soon ruled out that possibility.

"You, Hylian filth," snapped one of the guards addressing the Princess. "How many of your dogs are in our domain?"

Malon looked to Zelda and saw the Princess' expression harden. She gave them no answer, and the guard's response was full of rage.

"We've lost one man already and killed one of yours in exchange. How many of them are there? Or do you intend for us to kill all of your precious Sheikah?"

Malon's heart froze. Sheik was dead? No, that couldn't be, she refused to believe that they'd managed to kill him. She might not like him, but he couldn't be dead. She wouldn't allow it. She realized of course how all together silly that thought was, if Sheik was dead, nothing, not even her permission could prevent it.

Zelda's response was calm and collected. "Show me his body."

"What?"

The Princess arched an eyebrow. "Unless you can produce a body, I will assume that you are merely trying to scare me. Anyone with half an ounce of wits about them would know that no one would believe a Sheikah dead without a corpse." she gave the guard a cold smile. "Is your brain just as fishlike as the rest of you?"

The guard sputtered as his companions laughed and jeered at him and Zelda both. Apparently they thought her wit to be rather amusing even if the business at hand wasn't.

"Fine, if you won't tell us willingly." he trailed off, letting a nasty whip fall to the ground.

It was studded with serrated barbs, Malon felt her heart sink at the sight of the horrid implement but she didn't let her courage falter.

"Don't you dare touch the Princess with that," she did her best to put a snarl in her tone but only received more jeers in return.

"You're the one that jumped Lor earlier." the whip wielding guard chuckled darkly. He opened the door; two of his cohorts came with him, grabbing Malon by the arms and pinning her to the cell wall. "Maybe if we take the fight out of you," he glanced at Zelda who was staring at him icily. "The Princess will be more cooperative."

Malon panicked but struggle as she might, she couldn't break the hold the guards had on her. Their hands were as strong as any iron shackle. From behind her she heard a low growl that built into a rumbling snarl.

"If you hurt her, I will gut you like a fish."

The guards laughed at Link's warning. "Oh I'm sure you will, scrawny little thing like you, I'm sure you can do all kinds of horrible things to us." one of them sneered, banging his spear against Link's bars. "How do you even intend to get out of your cell?"

Malon gritted her teeth as they unlaced her father's armor and threw it aside. They didn't bother with her shirt, with that whip they wouldn't have to. She closed her eyes and waited for the blows to start.

* * *

The guard raised the whip and brought it forwards with a crack. Zelda felt the lash across her back as she wrapped her arms around Malon protectively. There was a moment of shock, free of pain, as the spines on the whip dug into her flesh, tearing clothes and skin alike. The shock faded rapidly and was replaced by the pain. Her mouth opened and an inhuman noise she couldn't even associate with herself leapt from her lips. Where moments before she'd been able to stand on her own two feet, now, amidst the agonized howls that were escaping her lips, she found herself sinking to floor as she clung to Malon desperately in a fight to keep upright that she was losing. Malon wrenched her arms free of the stunned guards and caught her just in time, sinking to the floor with her and holding her as tightly as she could without touching the laceration that now ran across Zelda's back.

"You fool," snapped one of the guards. "The Domani wanted her unharmed!"

"She stepped right into it." stuttered the whip wielding guard. "You all saw it!"

They continued to yell and shout. None of them seemed to notice what Zelda noticed. The low snarl that was coming constantly from Link's cell, Zelda clenched her eyes shut, trying to drown the sound out with her sobs. She'd never heard a Wolfos sound like that before.

"Hey! Something's happening to this one over here!"

Between her sobs she whispered weakly. "No Link, don't, not here, they'll find out. Your people, don't kill your people."

"Your Highness?" Malon asked, looking down at her.

"Stop him." whispered Zelda. "Don't let him change."

* * *

Malon looked up then as she realized what the Princess meant. It was far too late though, the guards were all staring at Link as what had been Human features began to warp and twist. She'd seen him change before, dozens of times now, but this was different, his clear blue eyes, normally warm and reassuring were glowing as if afire as he collapsed onto all fours. His entire body went through the change in a slow motion ripple that started at his face. It all happened so slowly that Malon swore that she could see every twist of muscle as Link's features were contorted and reformed. The guards seemed too stunned by what was happening to even think to run. Seeing Link's gaze, and the murderous intent within it, Malon despaired of being able to get him to do anything. As the change completed, Link leapt at his prison, his weight bent the bars and the guards jumped back in alarm. Another leap bent them even further. With a vicious roar he threw himself at them once again and they snapped as if they were made of glass. Link landed, but only for a moment before he was upon the nearest guard, his jaws spread wide and clamped around the Zora's head. There was a wet splat, as if someone had dropped a melon, as Link tore the guard's head off. The lifeless corpse collapsed with a sickening thud as he landed once more and turned towards the remaining guards, the corpse's head hanging from his snarling jaws and dripping dark blood.

He was between them and the dungeon exit. They only way out was through him, none of them had worn much armor and the only weapons they seemed to be carrying were small clubs and the whip. The whip wielder regained his senses first and lashed out at Link. The lash caught Link across the cheek and a rivulet of blood opened up across his face as his head jerked to the side. His gaze turned back with a low snarl that seemed to shrivel any fight in the guards and they cowered before him. Malon looked away, covering the Princess' ears as the slaughter began. The screams of the guards seemed to echo all around her and for the first time since meeting Link, she was very afraid of him. She wondered if he'd kill them next, and if anyone else would hear the guards' screams.

* * *

Link stood amongst the butchered guards, panting heavily, not from the gash in his cheek or any other injury, but from pure rage. He'd bruised both his shoulders when he'd shattered his cage and they stung as if he'd been assaulted by a beehive. His body was covered in the blue-purple blood of the dead Zora and he could still taste them on his tongue. He turned his gaze to the Princess and Malon and found the latter covering the Princess' ears and cowering with her eyes shut. Seeing the slash across Zelda's back rekindled the fury in him and he turned towards the dungeon door, a fresh rage rising in him. He was going to slaughter this entire domain. He was going to kill every last fish in this entire cave system.

"Link stop." Ordon's voice boomed.

He hesitated for a moment. It felt as if he were straining against a leash. The doorway was so close. He could smell the other Zora up the stairs beyond it. He wanted to tear them apart.

"_Stop." _Ordon commanded again.

Link shrank back from the door with a whine, as he felt Ordon's power gripping him in a vice.

"You're behaving like a true Wolfos." Ordon said, not without some smug pride. "But you are going to get yourself and your friends killed. You are no good to me dead, and you do not want to see them die."

Link's head began to calm and clear, it was as if a heavy fog had been lifted from his mind.

"Good." intoned Ordon gently. "I am going to be very weak after this, when next you sleep, wake me once more. I will be waiting. See to your friends."

With that, Ordon's presence vanished and Link found he was able to move once more. He staggered, the haze of his bloodlust leaving him dazed. Then he looked around at the shredded corpses and blood spattered walls. He had done this he realized. There was no sickening feeling that a Hylian or Human might have experienced. Merely surprise and alarm at what he'd done without realizing it. He shifted quickly into his Human form and closed the heavy door, locking the bolt and using the whip to bind it shut. He doubted it would hold against a determined assault, but…well what else was he supposed to do? With the door as secure as he could make it, he returned to Malon and Zelda's cell. Malon was looking at him as if she didn't know him; there was fear, almost terror, on her face as she looked at him. He didn't let the pain that expression caused him show though. The smell of blood, Hylian blood, was rife in the air. He knelt down and looked at the red slash across Zelda's back. The rent in her flesh was deep, she wasn't bleeding badly, but she'd get infected if he didn't sterilize it somehow.

He shifted once more, ignoring Malon whose grip on Zelda tightened protectively and began lapping at the wound tenderly. Zelda gasped painfully but didn't try to stop him. If Malon wanted to, she made no move to do so. Inside, despite his calm exterior, Link knew that everything had changed. He would have cried if wolves were capable of such.

Author's Note: and now we see part of the reason I rated this M...and also another example of why most people are scared to death of what the Wolfos were. Going to see if I can get at least one more chapter into this mess before I leave. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to wait at least until March 2011 at the earliest for further chapters and possibly as long as January 2012. So for those of you who are not inclined to wait that long, farewell and thank you for reading. For those of you that are, thank you for being patient.


	25. Chapter 25

Sheik lay on his back, his body almost entirely immobilized. It was hard to breathe. In fact he'd collapsed just before reaching the Zora woman's chambers. She'd had to help him the last few yards. He wasn't sure who she was, but evidently she was someone worth noting given that she seemed to have her own private warren all to herself. As soon as they'd reached her quarters she'd thrown him—almost literally—into what he assumed was her bed and given him something foul to drink and then laid him back down. If he'd had any real ability to resist he never would have let her put anything into his mouth, let alone allow her to take off his wraps. As it was, he had little choice in the matter. The good news was that the paralysis was wearing off and he was regaining some motor skills once more. He flexed his hands and feet, feeling relief flood through him as they responded appropriately.

"That's a good sign." he turned his head and looked at her questioningly, she smiled at him gently. "You can move your extremities. It means you aren't going to be crippled. The barb only grazed you so most of the venom didn't enter your body."

She stood there for a moment, regarding him quietly before she sauntered over to the bedside and ran a hand over his cheek with a mischievous smile. Sheik wondered at that expression and then got his answer before he'd even formed the question as she leaned in close and kissed him. His body gave a pitiful spasming jerk, the paralysis keeping him from resisting her curious lips as she explored his mouth.

She leaned back and smiled at the shock on his face. "I was wondering if you tasted as good as you looked." her smile became suggestive as she put a hand on his stomach. "You do," she giggled. "But you're a terrible kisser."

Sheik's face blazed like a bonfire, he worked his mouth for a moment before he could force it to form any words.

"What the hell!"

"Oh you can talk again?" her smile remained in place as she traced her finger over his stomach playfully. "I didn't think you'd let me do that when you could move again so…." she trailed off with a shrug.

Sheik twitched, he had enough movement back to raise himself on his elbows though it felt like he was sitting on needles when he did so.

"Who are you?"

"Ruto, you're obviously a Sheikah, do you have a name?"

Sheik said nothing, watching her cautiously. She sighed, reaching up to bat at a strand of his straw-yellow hair that had escaped his wraps.

"Well I suppose I'll just call you Blondie then." when he winced she giggled. "Well if you won't tell me your name what else should I call you?"

He had no answer for that and remained silent, she leaned over and looked up at him as he looked away from her.

"You're with the Princess aren't you, you're going to try and rescue her right?"

He met her gaze, still saying nothing as she continued. He wasn't going to give her anything more, besides it sounded like she could create her own reasons for him.

"My father made a very big mistake when he sided with the Mage King. No one that evil will ever honor any of his promises."

Sheik frowned. "Your father?"

She looked at him for a moment. "The Domani."

Sheik's heart leapt into his throat. This was the girl he was supposed to kill. She was also the one he owed his life to. He calmed the panic that rose inside him, crushing it down into his stomach and letting it disperse.

"Maybe I could talk to your father."

She laughed. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

He shrugged, trying to sound earnest in his conviction. "I might be able to convince him that he's supporting the wrong side."

Again her tinkling laugh filled the room as she looked at him with sparkling amusement in her eyes. "Why would I let you, a Sheikah, anywhere near my father when you're on the other side?"

"Because it's either that or I kill my way to the Princess." he stated coldly, putting the deadpan tone his mother used so often to good use.

Ruto's expression flickered for just a moment and he sensed an in. "If I'm able to talk to him, I might be able to release the Princess and we'll leave without anymore deaths."

"You already killed someone," she pointed out. "Why wouldn't you kill more?"

"I'm not a killer," Sheik could hear his mother's laughter already. "If I don't have to kill anyone else I'll be happy. I just want to release the Princess."

Ruto regarded him for a moment. "You know I might just believe you, but even if I did, do you really think I'd trust you?"

"You saved me didn't you?"

"I didn't want to see you slaughtered like an animal."

"And I don't want to kill anymore of your people."

Her eyes narrowed, she leaned close to him, her gaze searching his face. Sheik wondered if she was going to kiss him again.

After a time she leaned back once more. "Alright, I'll take you to my father, on one condition."

He nodded, waiting for her to tell him the condition.

"That you won't harm him or anyone else in the domain, do I have your word?"

Sheik did his best to keep his face from smiling. This was going to be easy after all. Ruto was either very naïve, or very hopeful. He felt a pang of guilt in deceiving her but he had his priorities and she was not among them.

"You have my word."

She looked at him for a moment more, before she jumped forwards and planted another kiss on his lips firmly with a laugh.

"There, now you can't break your promise."

Sheik's cheeks burned once more and he scowled at her, which solicited further laughter from Ruto. This entire fiasco just kept getting stranger and stranger. He just hoped that the Princess was alright, the sooner he killed the Domani and his daughter—he looked at Ruto hesitantly as she stood and walked away—the better.

* * *

Malon watched as Link tended to Zelda's wound cautiously. She knew that there was little she could do if he were to lose control again but she still felt it would be foolish to leave him alone with the Princess. He didn't seem to notice her at all; he just continued to lick at the Princess' injury diligently. Insider her heart was a tumultuous storm of emotion. She'd of course seen the Wolfos fight before and she even seen Link half-crazed from pain and the horror of being pinned under a corpse for hours on end. What she'd just seen though was different, even when he'd been fighting in his Human form he'd never been bloodthirsty. Just now he had been. There was no other way to describe the look she'd seen in his eyes. He'd been crazed with bloodlust and hatred. She didn't know what had calmed him down after he'd slaughtered the guards but she was convinced that if he hadn't been calmed then he would have charged up the stairs and killed anyone that got in his way.

Zelda's breathing was steady as she rested in Malon's arms. Occasionally she gripped Malon's arm tightly when Link's attendance touched on a particularly sensitive spot. Considering that she had a gash running from her left shoulder to her right hip, Malon was surprised that the occasional sobs of pain weren't more frequent or agonized. Whatever Link was doing seemed to be working to some degree at least. Looking at him, she wondered if she still felt for him as she had. He'd seemed so innocent and vulnerable before, and yet he'd just proven that when push came to shove he was, of all of them, perhaps the most suited to the task they'd set themselves.

"Malon," whispered the Princess.

"Yes your Highness?"

"Are our things nearby?"

Malon looked at the bloodied hall beyond their cell's bars and swallowed. She couldn't see it from here of course. She'd have to go out into the gory mess that Link had left. She looked at him for a moment. He was still spattered with dark blue blood. If she ignored the smell, she could pretend that Romani had merely spattered his black and gray fur with blue paint.

"Malon," the Princess murmured again.

She snapped back from her reverie. "Sorry your Highness, no I don't see our weapons."

Zelda nodded. "Go look for them. If they're here then we should at least arm ourselves."

Malon looked at Link uncertainly. "Bu—"

"Malon, he's on our side." Zelda said reproachfully. "Go."

She hesitated for a moment more; Link didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was being said. He merely continued to tend the Princess' wound. With a final uncertain nod, Malon stood and left them. As much as she hated to leave Zelda alone with Link, she was glad to have the chance to get away from him. Even if that escape was into the carpet of maimed bodies that Link had decked the dungeon with.

* * *

Zelda used her arms to support herself with Malon gone. Moving caused her pain but she gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out. Link moved, sprawling before her.

"Use me."

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you Link."

As she lay against him she felt her wound stretch and she let out a whimpering gasp, her hands gripping Link's fur tightly. He didn't complain though, and made no sign that he felt a thing. She lay there for a time, lying against his fur and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing beneath her.

"I'm sorry." she said finally, burying her face in his side.

When he didn't respond she looked towards his face, but he wasn't looking at her. His head was on the ground and he was staring at the wall.

"Link?"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked quietly. "I'm the one that lost control."

"Your people…if Ganondorf finds out that you're with me…." she trailed off.

"I killed them all." Link stated flatly. "And Ordon kept me from running off to kill the others."

Zelda winced at his tone. It wasn't his usual voice. He sounded forced, unsure. "Link…I trust you, and thank you…for both of us. I don't think I could have taken two lashes like that."

Link's ears twitched and he put his head to the side, looking at her with one blue eye.

"You shouldn't."

Zelda blinked, giving him a confused frown.

"You shouldn't trust me, I might lose control again."

She shook her head, and reached forwards towards his head. Her hand rested just behind his ear and she scratched gently. It took her a moment to realize that she was treating him like a dog and she jerked her hand away. The pain from the motion made her wince and catch her breath.

"Sorry."

"It felt good." Link replied.

She smiled, reaching up again and scratching the same spot. Link leaned into her hand affectionately. That his head was larger than any dog's didn't change the effect the motion had on his appearance. He looked like an affectionate hound. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"I've seen battle before Link; remember I was there that first day, and all the days after that. I've seen people hacked to pieces around me. In war, sometimes you do terrible things to survive. So long as you are my companion, I will not cease in my belief that you do everything you can to further our cause."

Link's ears twitched and his gaze seemed uncertain though he said nothing.

"Malon will be alright." Zelda assured him, guessing his thoughts. "She just needs time to come to grips with what she's seen."

Link bobbed his head with a grunt, laying flat on the ground once more. Zelda smiled and lay against his flank, closing her eyes.

"Link?"

"Yes your Highness?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

She felt Link tense for a moment, but he relaxed quickly.

"Rest well your Highness."

"Will you listen to my heart?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes your Highness."

Zelda nuzzled against him, letting the exhaustion brought on by the pain take her into a deep sleep. Knowing that Link would be there watching over her—listening to her—made her feel safer than any army would have.

* * *

Sheik followed Ruto throw the dimly lit passageway. She hadn't taken him by the main passages for obvious reasons. He had no hope of blending in with the Zora. So these back passages seemed their best bet. He did have a role to play here though so a few innocent queries were in order.

"Why are you showing me all this?"

"Because I think my father is being foolish, and you gave me your word. I think I can trust you…especially since you aren't one of Ganondorf's minions." Ruto looked over at her shoulder with a smile. "The Princess of Hyrule is supposed to be fair and good hearted after all. I'm sure her companions are just as trustworthy as she is."

Sheik would have loved to laugh at this assessment of his qualities. Considering what he was about to do, he had no doubt that Ruto would be doing everything in her power to stop him. As it was, she'd evidently been far too sheltered and had no idea what the real world was like. Part of him felt immense guilt about the rude shock and education he was bout to give her when it came to trusting others; especially in a war.

They came to a stop at a fork in the passage and she pointed to the right. "That way will lead you to the front gate and the dungeon." turning to the left she continued. "This will take you to my father's chambers and reception hall."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Your promise?" she asked him, putting a hand against his chest.

"I'll not harm any of your people, I promise." he said.

It was only a half-lie. He wouldn't kill anyone but the Domani. Once that was accomplished he'd use the other passageway to open the gate and let in the Queen's soldiers. They'd do any further killing required. That he would be facilitating those deaths didn't make him feel like he was betraying his word in any way. What to do about Ruto though…that puzzled him. He could kill her; he owed his life to her in all likelihood. He stood there looking at her for a moment more, considering how easy it would be to slide his sword of one of his knives into her throat or chest. He bit his lip. No, he'd give her the chance to live. He owed that much to her.

"Good luck Blondie." she said with a faint smile. "I hope father listens to you."

Sheik said nothing as he headed down the indicated passageway. This was going to be interesting. He'd have to move quickly once the Domani was dead to maximize on the confusion caused.

* * *

Link listened to the gentle beating of Zelda's heart. Despite her injury, her heart was remarkably steady. He'd have expected it to be off tempo at least a little but it had remained completely calm except when the lash had initially struck and she'd screamed. He did his best to allow his own heartbeat to match hers, timing the rising and falling of his stomach with her inhalations and exhalations so that she could rest undisturbed. He heard Malon returning and cast an eye in her direction. She had their things. She tensed as she realized that he was watching her but approached quickly when she saw the Princess lying against him.

"Is she alright?"

Link closed his eye and opened it again in acknowledgement. "She's sleeping."

Malon laid their things out besides him, and retrieved her father's armor. She didn't look at Link as she re-laced the sides of the armor quickly before taking up her arms again. Even then she would not meet his quiet gaze.

For his part Link said nothing. There was nothing he could think of to make her feel comfortable with him. He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with what he'd just done either to be honest. Ordon at least seemed pleased by it but that hardly was a good indication. He resolved to say something and opened his mouth in preparation to do so when Malon leaned forwards quickly and examined the Princess.

"Her wound, its closing." she said in astonishment.

Author's Note: I'm not too happy with the whole Sheik aspect of this chapter, but I do what I can with the time I have. You've got another chapter, no complaints! I'll get to work on the next one shortly, but for now I'm going to sleep. Hope my American readers had a good Thanksgiving, and for everyone else, hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry if I missed your important holiday. In other news, a friend of mine proposed an amusing idea: that once I finish this, I convert the names and add additional lore et al and publish this story as something else entirely. It is a distinct possibility and I have begun to love the tale I'm weaving. That is of course off in the future, for now I must finish telling my story before I consider publication.


	26. Chapter 26

Malon watched in alarm as Zelda's wound continued to fuse back together. It was as if her skin had developed a mind of its own and was creeping back together across the tear in her flesh and mending as if her skin was made of putty. Malon's mind was torn between fascination and revulsion. It had been hard enough walking through the gore and dismembered corpses that Link had left in his wake without losing her innards, this was almost too much.

"Is she doing that herself?" she asked in a whisper, remembering her cheek and what Zelda had done there.

Link's head was raised up and he was watching Zelda intently. "I don't think so. Her heart rate is normal."

Malon blinked in surprise. "You can hear her heart?"

Link said nothing as he continued to watch Zelda. Malon had some idea of how to read his wolf features and realized that he wasn't so much confused as he was concerned. Something about this was bothering him.

She forgot her fear for a moment and pressed him. "Link, do you know something?"

His gaze shifted to hers for a moment before it flicked back do the Princess. "I don't know…but—" he stopped and looked at her uncertainly.

Malon was about to tell him that he could tell her and then the memory of what she'd just witnessed and her reaction to it all flooded back to the forefront of her mind. What was she supposed to say? That it was alright that he'd turned into a bloodthirsty monster for a few moments and had made her fear for not just her own life but the Princess' as well? It wasn't okay. So if she were to say it was she'd be lying. She recalled her promise to him, that she would be his pack and be there for him. That seemed so far away now even though it was only a matter of days. Everything was happening so fast.

"Will she be alright?" she finally settled on, not wanting to bring up her uncertainties about Link right now nor willing to face his reaction to those uncertainties.

Link looked back to Zelda and bobbed his head. "I think she'll be fine. I'll keep listening to her heart; if anything changes I can let you know." he looked at her once more. "If you want to check the rest of the dungeon I don't mind."

"I—" she frowned as she realized what he was trying to do. "I'll stay thank you."

He nodded and laid his head back down, though this time it was curved inwards to where he could keep both Malon and Zelda in his view. The idea that he could see her wasn't nearly as comforting as it might have been previously. She kept imagining his jaws around her throat and recalling that crazed look in his eyes. Malon thought back to their second meeting, right after that first horrible battle. He'd been crazed then as well, crazed with fear though. He'd been alone, terrified, and hurting. She'd seen animals like that dozens of times and it hadn't frightened her with them anymore than it had with Link. No, what made this so much different was that he hadn't been injured or frightened. He'd simply been bloodthirsty and murderous.

That was what scared her. That he could be that dangerous. He'd never once shown that level of aggression in the past even when they'd fought on the slops of the mountains alongside the Gorons he'd not lost control like that. She realized one thing though. She'd subconsciously decided that it was okay for Link the Human to kill people with a sword and shield while in turn forbidding the Wolfos Link from doing the same with claws and teeth. It wasn't fair to him since he was both and arguably more the latter than the former but she had always seen his Wolfos form as a grandiose hound or pet while the Human Link was the real one. She recalled her sister's warning about Link, and all the comments that the Princess had made about Link's differences.

They'd both been right in worrying Malon had to admit. She'd been smitten with Link the Human and not Link the Wolfos. It had been so easy to fall into that trap too since he'd been spending so much time in his Human form. She'd almost forgotten that the wolf was his true form and the Human just an alter-ego no matter how real that other self may appear. She looked at him now as he lay watching her and the Princess in silence. A whole new world of uncertainties had been introduced into her life and the whole reason she'd agreed to come on this quest was in doubt. She'd never been much of a crier, but at the moment she might have if she wasn't being watched.

* * *

Sheik took the final turn in the passageway quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone. His shoulder—the one he'd dislocated before—was still a little sore. He'd have to have it looked at, probably by the Princess, before he would trust it to function fully. For now though he'd have to rely on his left arm. The light ahead was the same blue hue that the Zora lit everything with. He could hear the sounds of hushed conversation. He listened for a moment, walking into a trap now when he was so close would be unacceptable. There were two voices, a more nasal voice and a deeper toned one as well.

"My lord," the deeper voice said. "We've been unable to find the intruder."

"What of the Princess, surely she has cracked by now." said the nasal voice.

"I'll send someone to check, there were screams heard earlier, so I can only assume that the interrogation is going well."

Sheik's blood chilled. If they'd so much as chipped a nail on the Princess he would make sure that whoever was sent to interrogate her would wish they'd been eaten alive. He had to move quickly and now if he was going to prevent any harm to the Princess and the others. The passage he found opened behind a stature, it looked as if the statue could be shifted but he saw no need. He was thin enough that he could slide through the gap between the wall and the edifice which he did with ease. He was behind what appeared to be a throne on a raised dais. He waited again, listening to the now far clearer conversation.

"The Mage King will be most pleased that we have caught his prize for him in such a timely fashion." burbled the Domani.

"Yes," there was a hesitance in—Sheik had to assume that this was the captain of the domain's soldiers—the captain's voice. "My lord, do you still feel it wise to go against the Queen? After all she is supported by all the other domains."

The Domani scoffed. "She'll not be so well supported once this war is over. I have assurances from the Mage King that once he has secured the Hylian Throne he will deal with the Queen in a most fitting fashion."

"Yes my lord. If you'll excuse me, I will see to the capture of this intruding Sheikah."

"Yes yes." clucked the Domani impatiently. "And send someone to check on the Princess. I want results!"

"Of course sir."

Sheik listened for the captain's footsteps to recede before he moved. He made his way behind the throne, his short sword sliding soundlessly from its sheath. In one fluid movement he stepped around the throne and thrust the blade up under the Domani's chin. The fat Zora's eyes bulged in alarm and he burbled like a frog in a hoarse croaking as blue blood coughed from between his lips and spattered over Sheik's tunic.

"You picked the wrong side." Sheik said coldly as he stared into the Domani's bulging eyes.

He withdrew his blade and the Domani slumped in his throne, blood pouring out between his thick lips. Sheik cleaned his sword on the Domani's robe before returning it to its sheath once more. There was no time to clean up further, he darted behind the throne, vanishing into the alcove and running silently back the way he'd come. There was no sign of Ruto as he reached the fork and headed towards the front gate. Part of his mind wondered where she'd gone and what she would do once she found out what he'd done. There was no time to dwell on her though, for the moment he had to open the gate and then get to the Princess before she was injured.

* * *

Link was puzzling over Zelda's back and the pieces he had to that puzzle were worrying. From what little Zelda had explained to him of magic, there was little chance she could have healed herself since her heart beat had remained constant unless there was some way she could cast subconsciously and have it not affect her. The only other option was Link's own saliva. He recalled all the times Ordon had healed him by bathing him with his tongue. Was this yet another aspect of Ordon's power transferring to him because of the connection he was sharing with the god? It seemed to fit with what he'd been told certainly. He couldn't say that he was happy with the prospect that Ordon was beginning to affect him so dramatically. In fact it was more than a little terrifying.

He looked to Malon with quiet concern. He didn't need his nose to tell him that she was still scared of him even if she was more concerned about the Princess at the moment than she was afraid of him. If he were to tell her that Ordon was exerting more influence through him then who knew what she'd think then. His ears picked up then and he turned his head around to look behind him. There was shouting from somewhere beyond the dungeon door. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could hear a good deal of yelling and what sounded like the running of a cattle herd. He let out a low growl.

"Malon." she'd already edged away from him when he'd growled, but now she jumped. "Watch the Princess."

She nodded dumbly and shifted the Princess to her lap as he got to his feet and moved towards the cell door.

"Link?"

He paused, not looking back at Malon's uncertain inquiry.

There was a drawn pause before she finished. "Be careful."

He made no answer, merely bobbing his head and shoulders before he turned around the corner and stood with his legs spread before the dungeon doorway as the noises above grew louder. His lips curled back over his teeth, it sounded like a battle was going on over his head.

* * *

Sheik bounded down the tunnel ignoring the shouts and cries of the fighting behind and above him. There was nothing he could do for any of the Zora, friend or foe. This was now wholly their affair. His only charge was to get to the Princess and ensure that she was safe. He had no idea where the dungeon guards were located or if they were in the dungeon itself rather than somewhere along the tunnel. That he didn't see anyone was hardly comforting in and of itself though it did save him the trouble of killing anyone else. He'd already killed three additional guards today. He'd like to avoid breaking his promise to Ruto any further. He reached the dungeon door and yanked on it hard, locked of course. He pulled out a pair of throwing knives and worked their thin blades into the lock as he began to attempt to pick it. After a moment he was rewarded with a series of clicks, followed by a bang as the bolt fell out of its lock. He tried the door again, but it hardly budged. Something was jamming it.

Beyond the door, through the thin crack that he'd managed to open in the seam, he heard a warning growl. Of more concern though was the smell of blood. Hylian blood, though there was a far stronger scent of Zora.

"Link," Sheik called cautiously, though honestly who else would be growling at him he couldn't fathom.

The growling stopped and after a moment the door opened. Sheik was greeted by Link, covered in the dark blue blood of the Zora.

"I thought I smelt you." Link said with a smile.

"Then why were you growling?"

"Well they said they'd killed you, it might have just been your blood I scented...and there is a lot of fish smell around too." Link replied with a sheepish shrug.

Sheik nodded, looking past Link at the dungeon. He didn't gag at the carnage, the body parts lying strewn about the room and the blood covered walls but he did look back to Link cautiously, noticing the angry red gash on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"They hurt the Princess. I killed them." Link stated deadpan with a furtive glance at Sheik, as if he expected a rebuke.

Sheik had a feeling that there was something that Link wasn't telling him, or didn't want to explain about the incident but he let it go. His priority was to the Princess.

"Let's ge—"

"You lying spawn!"

Sheik turned at the shriek, registering Link's look of alarm as Ruto leapt at him. There was little she could do to hurt him but she certainly tried. The crystal dagger in her hand slashed at him viciously as she tried to stab him in the heart. He fended her off with pitifully little effort. He kept himself between Link and Ruto, behind him he heard Link snarling again. If he left her open, Link would be upon her in an instant and there'd be no chance she'd survive. What was she doing here? She was supposed to have fled in fear and escaped when the Queen's men charged into the domain. Now he had to deal with the fact that Link would know she wasn't dead. He didn't want to kill her or see her killed.

Finally he wrestled the dagger from her hands and pinned her against the wall with her arms twisted behind her back as he stared into her tear streaked face. The struggle took more effort than was normal, what with his weakened arm.

"What are you doing here?"

She spat in his eyes and he had to fight the urge to wipe the spittle from his face, lest she wrench her hands from his uncertain grip.

"You promised," she snarled hatefully. "You said you were just going to talk!"

"You were naïve and I needed to get to your father for my mission." he replied. "You should have known better, blame yourself."

If her hands had been free, Sheik didn't doubt that Ruto would have tried to gouge his eyes. If her gaze could have done the job, he'd already be dead.

"I trusted you, I _saved_ you." she shrieked in agony.

Sheik said nothing. There was nothing to say and no good answer to give. She was right after all. She'd given him his life and he'd shattered her world in exchange. It was hardly fair. But what was fair in life.

He was going to make that observation when Ruto simply collapsed into agonized sobs and crumpled into his arms with repeated wails of: "father!"

Sheik looked to Link, who was staring at Sheik curiously. He'd expected to find the Wolfos' gaze accusatory, but instead there was understanding and sympathy in the blue gaze.

"Don't tell the Princess." Sheik said, trying not to plead.

The big wolf blinked slowly before he bobbed his head. "I understand." without another word, Link walked back into the dungeon, turning into one of the cells without a backwards glance.

Sheik returned his attention to Ruto, who was still sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. "Listen to me, you need to run."

She looked up at him desperately, her hatred rewritten with pain and fear.

"Run," he said again. "If the Princess sees you then I will have to kill you. Disappear; I don't want to repay your kindness with anymore pain."

He'd released her arms when she'd collapsed, now she reached up and pulled his wraps from his face. He made no move to stop her as their eyes met. With a burning passion she kissed him, and this time he returned the kiss. He could smell the salt from her tears as she pressed against him.

"I hate you." she whispered as they broke their kiss. "I hate you." she said again as she let go of him.

Without another word she turned and fled up the stairs, Sheik looked at the crystal dagger she'd left behind. He knelt and retrieved it, examining the blade gingerly. It was cumbersome and would be a pain to conceal on his person but…he inserted it into his belt and turned to rejoin the others.

* * *

When Zelda came to she was laying on a lavish bed in a well acquitted room. She took a moment to check her body's reaction to being conscious again. There was no pain in her back though she was stiff. Had she healed herself? That hardly seemed likely. Was there a mage among the Zora that the Queen had sent? That seemed more likely though from the stiffness she felt they evidently hadn't been much of a healer. Still, not having a gash in her back was a welcome relief.

"We've taken the domain," Sheik said from besides her, causing her to jump in the bed. "The Queen's forces have secured every corner of the domain and both the Domani and his daughter are no longer a concern."

"They said they'd killed you." Zelda replied quietly as she sat up in the bed. They'd at least done her the dignity of giving her a plain shift to sleep in. It would have been beyond embarrassing to wake up naked with Sheik standing besides her.

He shrugged. "They tried."

She noticed his right arm was moving strangely; she rotated in the bed and turned towards him. He looked away politely.

"Sheik, you hurt your arm didn't you."

He nodded. "I had to dislocate it in order to get inside the grate."

"Come here."

He didn't argue as she pressed her hand to his shoulder. The magic flowed from her finger tips and seeped into his injury, mending the break and restoring lost strength.

She finished with a gasp. "There, it should be fine now."

Sheik flexed his arm a few times before turning to her and bowing. "Thank you your Highness."

Zelda looked at the Zora dagger at his waist. "You found a souvenir?"

Sheik nodded, his gaze seemed strange though she didn't press the matter as he spoke.

"It was a gift from the Domani."

Zelda nodded. "You saw what Link did?" Sheik returned her nod. "Don't blame him Sheik; he saved both Malon and me."

"I'd have killed them if he hadn't your Highness. When do we leave?"

Zelda stood up and tried her body's full range of motions. Everything seemed to work just fine save the stiffness.

"Immediately, bring me my things."


	27. Chapter 27

Their group moved in silence upon leaving the domain behind them, Malon knew why she was so quiet. She'd yet to get over the incident in the Domani's dungeon. She wished that she could, that she could force the images of Link rending through their captures from her mind but the grim reality was that she could not. Nor could forget that for those few moments, Link had been little more than a bloodthirsty animal intent on killing their tormentors. She looked ahead of them, wondering where he'd gone. He'd said that the best forest entrance was half a day from the domain and had gone ahead to ensure that the path was safe. He hadn't spoken to her, at least not really, since they'd finished their business in the domain and now he seemed to be doing his best to stay clear of the rest of the group.

It was her own fault she admitted, for not just accepting that he was a wolf at heart even if he could be Human in appearance. Like her squeamishness after 'killing' Ganon's phantom at point blank range, this too was something she'd have to conquer. The question was: could she? Did she really have the capability to release Link from her own fears? Another, nastier question reared up in her mind, looming like an impenetrable shadow across her thoughts. Did she really love him? Her heart clenched in her chest as she realized that yes, she was questioning all her motivations until this point. Did she really love Link, or was it just a passing fancy for the poor injured wolf and boy she and her family had rescued from the aftermath of that first battle?

She could find no answer to the question and it continued its intimidating presence even as she turned her attention to the rolling landscape around her. As the great plains gave way to the forests, the landscape changed. The lowlands gave way to rolling hills and thickets and it was through these that they now rode. Malon had never traveled to this part of the kingdom before. Having never really had a need to do so even for her family's ranching purposes. It was beautiful in its own way and still open enough that she didn't feel confined. She had to wonder though what it would be like to be within the forest proper. She knew so very little of the Kokiri Forest and the various woods within its vast boundaries. All she really knew was that the Faron Woods was the last real foothold of the Hylian Kingdom within the woods and beyond that lay the Ordon Woods of the Wolfos, and further still the Lost Woods which Link had mentioned.

"Do you think," her own voice surprised her, breaking the mid-morning silence. "That the journey in the forest will be long?"

Zelda looked over her shoulder. "I suppose that all depends on whether or not the Lost Woods wish us to pass through them. Link did say that the woods were sentient in a strange way and could keep us wandering within them for quite sometime."

Malon shifted uneasily and Zelda smiled at her. "Don't worry Malon, I'm sure that the Kokiri will help us. And Link has been within the confines of the woods before remember."

Malon nodded, she remembered. She caught Sheik glancing back at her, but his wraps prevented her from seeing his expression though she had no doubt that he was thinking something demeaning about her for her inquiry. No doubt he thought her a coward. Let him think that, she wasn't sure if was or not anymore and that wouldn't be settled until she settled her feelings about Link.

"Link is returning." Sheik said stoically, then his timbre changed. "He's in a hurry."

Malon stood up in the saddle, guiding Epona with her heels now as she looked ahead. Sure enough, the gray and black wolf was darting back over the rolling grass and scattered copses of trees towards them. He was moving very fast. Malon sat back down and touched her bow for reassurance. She'd never tried to shoot from horseback before, but there was a first time for everything. Link skidded to a halt before them, panting heavily with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Malon could have sworn that he'd said the forest entrance was not far, yet he looked as if he'd been running for miles.

"The path," he panted eagerly. "The path is clear, the entrance is just around the next bend." his eyes sparkled excitedly as he looked at Sheik. "Your mother is there with the owl, they're waiting for us."

"Mother's here?" Sheik asked in disbelief.

Link bobbed his head emphatically. "Just ahead at the forest entrance."

Sheik let out a groan, though Malon could hardly understand why he'd be upset to see his mother of all people out here. If her family were to appear before them she'd certainly not complain.

"Well then we must hasten to meet them." Zelda said, spurring her steed forwards.

Malon followed after the Princess with Link bounding at her side with Sheik bringing up the rear. She'd noticed that he'd looked oddly forlorn, or at least his eyes had, when she'd ridden past. Glancing at the racing treeline briefly, she called to Link in an attempt at normal conversation.

"Why didn't we just go through anywhere along the forest?"

He looked up at her, speaking between his rumbling breaths.

"Because—it—isn't—safe—for—you. Get—lost—easily—without—a—trail."

She looked back to the deepening shadows within the trees and decided that yes, it probably would have been easy to become lost in that. Especially once the branches closed in overhead. She let out a shudder at that last thought and did her best to push it out of her mind.

* * *

Zelda considered all the reasons that Impa might have for rejoining them now of all times. Not that she minded seeing her tutor and guardian again, it simply seemed strange that she would rejoin them so soon and before Zelda had managed to collect all the seals no less. That hardly mattered though and as she came around the next bend in their route she spied Impa, sitting tall astride a pure white Trinity and the massive owl Kaebora Gaebora sitting on a large tree limb overhead. She felt a wave of elation wash over her at the sight of the powerful Sheikah woman and drew her horse to a rapid and jarring halt before Impa. She found herself smiling like a child, she hadn't realized just how much she missed seeing a familiar face beyond those of her companions.

"What are you doing here?"

Impa raised an eyebrow curiously, a hint of mirth rippling across her expression as she answered.

"Is it so unusual that I should desire to ensure that you are safe your Highness? Do you forget who it was that tended to you as a babe?"

Zelda laughed. "I remember Impa, but you showed more concern back then too."

Impa shrugged impassively. "Times change, children become adults, guardians must adjust. You no longer require a nanny, you require a mentor, and I have and will be that until you take the throne."

"And long after too I hope," Zelda added with a frown. "Don't you dare leave me atop the throne without you to advise me."

Impa bowed in the saddle. "Your Highness honors me, but remember, I've lived a long time. I can't live forever."

That was when the others joined them and the moment of happy bandying ended as Impa surveyed Zelda's party with a critical eye.

"I see you've all grown somewhat, learned things about yourselves that you didn't know previously. That's good, you'll need to be stronger for what is ahead of that I am sure."

"What are you doing here mother," Sheik asked cautiously.

She looked at him with a snort, the corner of her lip upturned in what might have been a smile.

"It's good to see you as well Sheik."

"What news from Castle Town? Is my father safe?"

Impa nodded. "The King is well. Ganondorf does not dare harm him for fear that the army might rebel or the populace riot. As for the town and its inhabitants, they fare as well as they can. Ganondorf is surprisingly lenient and aside from insisting that his people and allies be treated with due deference there is little difference between now and before." she paused here before continuing. "Still all is not well, people who speak out against him disappear in the night, taken by unseen hands or dragged screaming into the night depending on the message that the Mage King wishes to deliver. People are scared your Highness, many wish simply to be left alone."

This last part worried Zelda, she'd need the people's support eventually, there was no getting around that simple fact.

"Will they fight?"

Impa nodded. "Some will, I've managed to gather those citizens that are willing to combat Ganondorf and his army into small cells located in the city and the outlying hamlets. When the time comes, there will be men and women willing to stand alongside you." she looked above to Kaebora Gaebora who sat quietly upon his branch preening himself. "Your updates have been very welcome, I had been unaware that Ganondorf knew of my presence within the city or that he had shades of himself roaming the countryside. That last is troubling to say the least."

Zelda frowned. "Aside from the obvious power they possess, what is so troubling about a shade?"

Impa scowled, and Zelda immediately felt ashamed of herself. She knew that expression, it was the one she'd received whenever she'd failed to notice something obvious during her tutelage.

"Shades cannot simply be called into existence. There must be a vessel." Impa said crisply.

"You mean that the one I shot," Malon said, her voice uncertain. "Was a person once?"

Impa nodded. "Exactly. Ganondorf bound some poor fool into a mimicry of his own form, trapping their soul to power it."

Zelda shuddered at the thought of what that would feel like for the entrapped soul. She remembered some of her lessons on such matters, but they had been blessedly brief with little substance or description to them. Silence hung in the air then, with no one saying anything, the only sound the soft click-click of Kaebora Gaebora's talons as he shifted across his branch.

"That reminds me," Impa said suddenly. "I'd forgotten that I managed to bring these."

She reached into her saddle bag and produced a blue tinted ocarina. Zelda recognized it instantly and cradled it tenderly as Impa handed it to her.

"I'd forgotten all about this," she murmured.

"I suspected as much," Impa replied stoically. "I also brought this for you Sheik." she handed Sheik a simple lyre which he accepted gingerly, as if it might bite him. "You do recall your lessons don't you?"

Sheik nodded, sharing a glance with Zelda which he quickly turned away from. Zelda smiled, memories of their sessions as children under the watchful and harsh gaze of the Royal Composer Brothers Sharp and Flat. They had been hard taskmasters, but at the end, both she and Sheik could play their respective instruments with above average skill and for a time they had done nothing but compose and play pieces together. The flood of memories threatened to overwhelm Zelda so she quickly tucked the ocarina—which had been a gift from Impa no less—into her own saddle bag.

"Thank you Impa."

"You are welcome your Highness, I am happy to serve."

Sheik threw the lyre over his shoulder, letting it hang by its strap.

"Will you be accompanying us mother?"

Impa nodded. "For a time, provided that is not going to be an issue?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not at all," she shot a quieting glance towards Sheik. "We'd be delighted by your company."

Impa actually smiled. "I would take a moment to speak with my son your Highness, if you would not mind?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not at all, we'll depart as soon as you are ready."

* * *

She waited until the Princess and the others were a good distance away before turning her gaze to him. He did not flinch as she looked to him with that cool calculating red gaze.

"I want to know what troubles you Sheik."

"Nothing." he replied all too quickly.

Impa gave him an admonishing look. "Do not play me for a fool Sheik. Something troubles you. I am both your mother and your leader, unburden yourself while I offer you the chance."

Sheik bit his lip, regarding her for a long moment as she stared at him unblinkingly before nodding in submission. He explained everything that had happened in the domain in vivid detail, going over every instant of his mission. The infiltration through the underwater portcullis, discovery and subsequent escape from the guards, Ruto's kindness in tending his wounds and gullibility which he'd exploited to the fullest—he left out the kiss—and finally the killing of the Domani, raising of the gate, and the rescue of the Princess and the others from the dungeon.

Impa was silent through all of his monologue, nodding here at certain parts as she gave silent critique to his actions. When he finished she smiled at him, a cold and dangerous smile.

"You left out something very important Sheik. The girl, the Domani's daughter, you were supposed to kill her weren't you?"

Sheik kept his composure as best he could, his heart thumping in his chest. "I took care of it."

"Don't lie to me Sheik, I can't help you if you lie."

Sheik's eyes shot over to Link, who was sitting on his haunches at the edge of the forest path.

"Don't blame the wolf." his mother snapped. "And do not insult me. I've led our people far too long not to catch something like this."

"I couldn't kill her." Sheik admitted ashamedly.

Oddly, despite his shame he met his mother's gaze, daring her to contradict his decision. She saw this and her own gaze lit up with what looked like pleasure. She was pleased?

"At least you can think for yourself then, you'll need that eventually." she said offhandedly. "Though in this case it might have been better to simply follow your instructions and be done with it. Still, I hardly see how one terrified girl with no means of resistance to herself could cause too much trouble for us. She will be found," she smiled at the look on Sheik's face. "And watched. Did you think I would have her killed needlessly?"

He looked at her critically and she laughed. "Oh come now, I'm not evil. The girl has suffered enough for now. Provided she does not impede us I am not going to press the issue." she looked to the Princess now. "Does she suspect?"

Sheik shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his mother wasn't ripping his ears off for disobeying the Princess' command...that and the fact that she'd _laughed, _something he couldn't recall hearing in recent memory.

"Only Link knows."

Impa nodded. "Keep it that way, the Wolfos won't betray you. He is not the type...do you believe him to be a loyal ally?"

Sheik hesitated for just a moment but quickly answered. Link deserved better than to be strung out by Impa. That he was defending Link surprised him honestly, but then again, things were changing weren't they?

"He's loyal to the Princess and to his people. The two conflict at times, but ultimately he says he will honor his oath to her Highness."

"What about when we draw his people back into this war?"

Sheik looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I don't know."

Impa nodded. "He will be conflicted, of that I am sure. Keep an eye on him, and if he gets out of control I expect you to forget any feelings of friendship you may have developed with him. The well being of the Princess takes priority."

"Don't worry mother, I wouldn't let him hurt her." he gave her a moment of silence before continuing. "Is that the real reason you're here? To see that the Wolfos join us?"

She smiled at him darkly. "Whatever it takes Sheik. Remember what I told you. No matter the cost to ourselves or to those that trust us, we will ensure that the Royal Family of Hyrule continues to sit upon the Hylian throne."

Sheik nodded, feeling a great weight in his chest. He'd suspected from the start that his mother's presence had something to do with the Wolfos, but knowing made it all that different. He was preparing to betray the Princess for the second time in his life and that did not sit well with him. It felt as though heavy chains had ensnared his body from which he could find no escape.

"Don't look so grim Sheik. Remember, you're happy to see me."

Sheik nodded again and put on the best show of being glad to see his mother that he could manage as they rejoined the others. They entered the forest shortly afterwards, giving Kaebora Gaebora a message to carry to Rauru once again informing the High Priest of their progress.

* * *

Link lead them through the winding forest passages as surely as if they'd been striding through a well marked city. The road itself was fairly well marked but as soon as he could he led them off of it and deeper into the forest.

"Why do we not take the main road Link, surely it's faster?"

He looked up at Zelda apologetically. "Sorry, but if you don't mind, I want to avoid the town. The fewer people see me wandering out here the better."

Zelda nodded. "Yes of course."

There was little else said between the party as he led them onwards through the thickening trees. At first they'd had some difficulty moving through the smaller trees that populated the edge of the forest, but the further they went the larger the trees grew, the more room there was between them. Link traversed the hidden highways of the forest with the ease of someone who was born to them. He stopped to listen here and there, avoiding the groups of Humans and Hylians that were out in the forest. They were a few hours into their trek when he found what he was looking for and stopped. The marker was stone, resembling the one that he'd found in Ordon's dreamworld, the only difference was that this one was very real and there was no angry god on the other side of it.

"What is that," Malon asked. Her curiosity gaining supremacy over her fear.

"A signal stone, we use them to carry our voices through the forest." Link explained, then he turned to look at all of them seriously. "From this point on, we are entering the Ordon Woods. No one save my people pass this deep into the forest. It's wilder than what we just went through and more dangerous. Stay close, and don't lose sight of me."

"And if we do?" Impa inquired curiously.

Link looked at her with what passed for a reassuring smile on his wolf's face.

"Then stay where you are, and I'll find you and bring you back to the others. The important thing is not to move around. These aren't the Lost Woods, but you can still lose yourself in them without the forest's help."

They all nodded their understanding, Malon in particular looked frightened by all of this which hurt Link to some degree. He'd hoped that despite everything, perhaps showing her his home would open her up again if even a little. Thinking of home drew his thoughts to Illia and the others. He'd not thought of her in a long while he realized. Instead his new companions occupied his thoughts more than any of his old friends ever had. It was strange and slightly perturbing that he'd forgotten them so easily. He'd have to see them all before leaving the forest once more. He turned to the stone, standing before the hollowed out center and howled a long continuous howl that carried out into the forest, echoing for miles and miles hauntingly over the still air.

It took only a few moments before someone replied, asking who he was and what he wanted. He replied in turn, explaining who he was, and who traveled with him and why they were entering the domain of the Wolfos. The response was elated, though Link did not know who this was, they said they were happy to hear that he was alive and would tell the village that he was coming home with guests. A cautionary note was added to this last part, warning him that his guests might not be well received. He replied that he knew and would accept any responsibility for their safety and actions before the pack. The reply was instant, he and his were welcomed to the Ordon Wood and were granted safe passage to Ordon Village.

"We're allowed to enter the forest." he said, trying to hide the excitement he felt at being able to come home after all this time. "It will take another day before we reach the village, we'll rest once night falls."

"Why not travel through the night and get their by morning?" Sheik asked.

Link again smiled, his tone matter-of-fact. "Because you don't want to wander any part of the Kokiri Forest at night. Not unless you have a hunting party with you." he considered for a moment and his smile widened, showing his fangs. "Or are heavily armed."

"Aren't we," asked Impa with a raised brow.

"Not heavily enough," Link responded as he led them past the signal stone and crossed over into the realm of his people for the first time in over a month. It felt like years to him, and in the back of his mind there was a nagging doubt; something didn't feel right, as if he wasn't welcome.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm back—relatively—among the land of the living and writing once more. You've got no idea how much I missed that. As you can see I am again working on my LoZ project and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if I mess up any continuity I've established in the story as I am going off of memory here and more or less shooting from the hip. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience.


	28. Chapter 28

They stopped relatively early that evening, just as twilight was falling. Darkness came swiftly within the confines of the Ordon Woods, the sun hadn't even truly set when it became almost impossible to find their way in the dark. Sheik's eyes adjusted rapidly to the newly found shadows and he had no doubt that Link could see in the darkness just as well he and his mother could however the Princess and Malon had no such traits. So it was that Link left them alone for a short time and darted off into the trees to look for an appropriate place for them to shelter for the evening.

"Your Highness?" Malon asked hesitantly.

"Yes Malon?"

Malon fidgeted in the dark as Sheik watched. "I feel silly asking this, but why is this portion of the forest so unkempt? It's still part of the kingdom is it not?"

Zelda sighed as she answered, Sheik too had to admit that he was curious. When they'd traveled through the Faron Woods there had been a path with the trees cleared back even though it had been an underused trail which Link had led them on. It was evident that someone at least bothered to clear the trees and debris from the road from time to time. Here in the Ordon Woods there was no sign of any such attention. In fact to Sheik it was nearly impossible to tell that they were following any discernible trail at all. Only Link's sure movements gave him any assurance that they weren't simply wandering helplessly in the wilds.

"Because Malon, no one feels that the Wolfos should have such amenities. Who would care for them? None of the villages within Faron care to associate with them as far as I know...and it also keeps them trapped to a degree, preventing their easy travel from the woods."

Sheik noted some of the familiar bitterness at the Wolfos' treatment in the Princess' tone there and smiled a little behind his wraps. Link was proving to be a good companion, but honestly anything that kept the Wolfos at bay was good in his mind. There was a certain misgiving in his heart about letting them roam free in exchange for their help against Ganondorf. Still he knew that his mother was right, nothing short of their complete freedom and autonomy would draw them once more into the jaws of battle.

"That's horrible," murmured Malon. "I can understand wanting to keep them in the forest but intentionally making it so they can't travel easily within their own woods is wrong."

"I happen to agree." the Princess replied. "That is something else I will have to see to once I take up my mantle."

"It isn't that bad really," Link said.

Sheik jumped and turned to find the big wolf standing just behind him on the root of a massive tree. How had he gotten there without Sheik noticing?

"We don't need well made paths, not unless we're moving livestock and we rarely do that even since not many are willing to trade with us."

"Livestock," echoed Malon curiously.

Sheik snorted quietly. The hint of excitement in her voice showed just how much of a rancher she really was. Mention farm animals and she forgot all about her unease about the surroundings they were in.

"We raise sheep and goats." Link provided. "We use them for clothes, milk, and food. We've gotten very good at it over the years...not that anyone would know." he added with a hint of mirth.

"I'm surprised the animals don't drop dead out of sheer fright." Sheik said jokingly.

Link's shoulders shifted in what might have been a shrug. "They're used to us by now...I think the original generations we first started raising had that problem, they'd die because they were too frightened of all the wolves." he turned away and hopped off the root. "Follow me, there's a clearing this way where we can stay the night."

The group did as they were bid and after just a moment they found themselves in a small circular clearing formed by the massive roots of the towering trees around them. Sheik and Impa set about creating a campsite while Malon started a fire and began preparing their dinner. Link was once more atop one of the roots, his gaze fixated out into the looming darkness that encircled them.

"Link," the Princess called. "Why don't you come and join us."

The wolf looked back at her and shook his head. "Someone needs to keep watch. So long as someone is awake they won't come."

"'They'" Sheik echoed.

"The Lost Children." Impa said quietly. "It's an old legend, the ghosts of those lost in the woods of the Kokiri Forest are said to haunt the night and prey upon those who travel through the forest out of spite for those that still live and are free to roam the world as they see fit."

"I wish it was a legend," Link said with a hint of fear. "We've all—the Wolfos—seen them, their glowing lights in the night. They exist, but they don't come near so long as you watch them."

Sheik snorted. "Sounds like a fairytale used to frighten Wolfos pups."

Link looked back at him, his blue eyes dancing eerily with the reflected firelight. He looked so alien in that moment that Sheik was forced to look away. There was a conviction in Link's eyes that disturbed him, he'd forgotten that while the outside world might be unknown to Link, the woods were his domain. He'd been born and raised here and if he said something was so, Sheik realized he'd do well to listen.

"This is no way to spend our first evening in the forest." Zelda said suddenly. "I'm not going to be intimidated by this forest, we're here for a reason and if we can survive one of Ganondorf's shades, then we can survive whatever monsters stalk the night here."

She took out her ocarina and after a few moments of blowing simple notes upon it she began to play a soothing melody. Sheik recognized it instantly and shook his head. It wasn't any of the songs of power that he'd learned but it was still quite beautiful. His mother cast him a curious glance which he ignored as he took out his lyre and plucked a few preparatory notes on its strings. Then he too joined in with Zelda's music, adding a further layer to the melodious sound. The song was soothing and as Sheik closed his eyes to lose himself in the music and let it carry him away from the darkness they found themselves in he swore that he saw Impa smiling at him.

* * *

Malon listened to the tune for a moment, trying to place where she'd heard it before. It wasn't one that her mother had ever sung...no it was something she'd heard elsewhere. She frowned for a moment and then remembered. One trip she'd taken with her father when she was much younger to Castle Town, there'd been a Zora singer upon the stage with the most beautiful voice. That was where she remembered it from! Her father had bought her and Cremia their first real drink then...granted it had been largely milk to soften the mead but she remembered that night well. The song came back to her slowly, she glanced around nervously for a moment before finding her courage and wetting her lips.

"Shimmering so bright  
Guiding light, divine  
Flow along the sea  
Of fading stardust  
Reminisce the touch  
Over the hands you still clutch  
We'll belong lost in the past  
Left to emancipate"

Malon stopped suddenly as she realized that both Sheik and the Princess had stopped playing and were watching her intently. She flushed bright red and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Malon," the Princess breathed. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Yes," Impa agreed thoughtfully. "It is quite singular. You could have been a singer at the Temple of Time with a voice like that."

Malon's face flushed a deeper crimson and she ducked her head down, she couldn't believe she'd just done that. Something wet nudged her hand, she looked over to see Link pressing his wet nose against her hand with a soft whine he looked up at her.

"Sing some more...please?"

Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a soft cry as she scrambled away from him. Her heart thudding in her chest she cursed herself for her reaction. Link didn't seem that hurt by the gesture but there was no way to be sure.

"I—sorry Link, I don't know if I can."

Link canted his head to the side for a moment. "I can do the tune if you need it."

Malon suddenly looked around. "What about standing watch?"

"I'm taking care of that." Impa said, though Malon realized she was nowhere to be seen. "Up here."

Malon looked to see Impa wedged in the boughs of one of the trees overhead, her gaze scanning the forest night. She looked down at Malon for a moment with a faint smile.

"I thought Link might enjoy the fire and music. I'm afraid I've spent too long in the shadows to really appreciate it and he looked lonely."

Malon looked back to Link who was staring at her intently. She shivered under his wolf's gaze but nodded.

"Alright, I'll sing again."

Link's tail thumped on the ground eagerly. He sat back on his haunches and took a deep breath, throwing his head back he let out a melodious howl which slowly grew into the same tune as before. Malon licked her lips uncertainly as she looked at him and the others, the Princess merely smiled and began to play the ocarina again. Sheik bowed his head again without so much as a glance and resumed the piece on his lyre.

Malon took a moment to find her courage and began to sing once more.

"We pray among the clouds  
In the pitch blackness of night  
Our voices ascend to the stars  
There's will to overcome  
Though we stumble and fall

In this serenity . . .  
Eternity . . .

We ask the starry sky  
The reason to keep on our cruise  
Why we suffer and  
Struggle 'til end  
Though the darkness may prevail  
Alighted heart shall avail

In this serenity . . .  
Eternally . . . "

As the song died away, Link's howl continued past the ending before it too trailed off as he realized that the song had ended. His tail thumped happily on the ground as he looked between Malon and the Princess.

"Do you know anymore?"

"I," she looked over at the Princess who nodded encouragingly. "I know a few more."

She began to sing again, Zelda and Sheik quickly picked up the tune and shortly following them came Link's haunting howl adding to the melody. They continued in this manner until they finally decided to sleep for the night. Malon was the last to lay down her head after tending the fire. She watched as Link jumped back up to his post among the roots of the trees. She'd felt at ease with him..._howling_ besides her tonight. Now that it was over, he suddenly seemed intimidating again. His glowing blue gaze cast towards her. She shut her eyes against their intensity, forcing her heart to steady as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Link's eyes remained on Malon for a moment longer as he listened to her heartbeat steady as she finally fell asleep. He'd enjoyed tonight, and though she'd been frightened he thought that she'd enjoyed herself as well.

"Careful Wolfos, don't get your hopes up too high."

Link looked up to see Impa standing above in the branches.

"What do you mean?"

"The farm girl, you like her."

Link canted his head to the side. "Of course, she cared for me and helped me."

"Now she's afraid of you."

He nodded quietly. "I earned that fear though."

"Yes, Sheik told me. For what it's worth, you did the right thing, though perhaps a little more brutally than needed."

"I like the Princess too."

Impa's red gaze bored into his but he didn't flinch. She was intimidating, but not nearly as bad as Ordon's.

"Be very careful Wolfos." Impa said darkly. "The Princess is not yours to have."

Link looked over at Malon and Zelda. "I'm going back to the forest when all this is over. Don't worry."

Impa smiled darkly. "You know the Princess thinks you don't understand the outside world and I admit that you have much to learn, but you're not nearly as ignorant as some might think."

Link might have replied but his gaze was caught by a dancing silvery-blue light out in the forest night. His heart rate increased instantly as he watched the light shift and dance, before it was joined by others until there were seven of them in total. He let out a low growl.

"Lost Children," Impa said, though whether it was a question or a statement Link was unsure.

Now there were eleven dancing lights out among the trees, and more were coming. Link's heart was pounding in his chest as he focused on each. He felt the cries of their souls in his head and fear found a place in his chest.

_"Poor souls," _rasped one of the poes. _"Lost in the woods, join us, join us, join our eternal journey in the night."_

Link's lips curled off his fangs. "Go, before my fangs find you."

The lights stopped, hovering in the air just beyond the clearing, their deathly glow cast no light upon the ground around them as if they only illuminated their own damned selves and could not cast that light upon the world as a whole.

_"Little wolf little wolf, come out and play. You're far from home and your parents are away."_

Link drew in a deep steadying breath as the poes continued to goad him, dancing back and forth in the night.

"Persistent aren't they." Impa said stoically.

"They won't leave until morning." Link growled.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

Link looked up at Impa curiously, keeping one eye on the dancing lights.

"What are you doing?"

"I've not faced something like this in a long time, I want to make sure I've not lost my edge."

Without another word she dropped from the tree and landed besides Link, smiling out at the poes fiercely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Souls souls, you've lost your souls," she intoned. "Be you alive or be you dead, your spirits lost to that you dread."

The poes hissed and screeched at her in annoyance, floating closer in their annoyance as they danced back and forth angrily in between the trees.

_"Slinking shadow in the dark, your eyes burn as embers, scorching your ice cold heart." _another poe added a second rhyme to the first. _"Mother mother where is mother, she is gone to another, little boy left alone his mother's love far from home."_

Impa uncrossed her arms. "They certainly try. Stay with the Princess and the others, I'm going to enjoy this."

Link stepped in front of her. "Do not go out there."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"You don't know them, they're more dangerous than they look."

Impa smiled. "I've seen poes before, I know what they can do."

Link's ears twitched in annoyance. "I'm not letting you go."

"Why?"

"Sheik would be sad if you were hurt."

Impa stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Link curiously for a moment. Her expression was unreadable but Link swore there was hurt in her gaze. She turned back to look at Sheik, resting besides the Princess and Malon.

"Very well." she said finally, jumping back up into the trees.

Link went back to watching the Lost Children as they danced and writhed in the night, singing their little rhymes as they attempted to draw himself or Impa out into the night. He didn't think that Impa would have trouble fighting them truthfully, but he did know that he'd not have let her leave alone. That in turn would have left the Princess, Malon, and Sheik all without a guardian to protect them from the night. As he continued his vigil, he heard something above him, it had to be Impa but it didn't sense that her heart would sound sad did it?

* * *

Zelda awoke with a start that morning, her sleep had been troubled by a great fiery serpent and a young girl she'd not recognized within an ancient temple outside of which stood the Mage King upon his black stallion. She looked around her at the others, Malon and Sheik were already up. Link was sprawled in the dim morning light nearby his breathing easy as he slept. Impa was nowhere to be seen. She shook herself, throwing aside the lingering sleep that clung to her as she stood and stretched.

"Where is Impa?"

"She said she was going to find water," Malon said as she tended to her horse.

Sheik looked to Zelda. "Did you require anything your Highness?"

"No, I just wanted to ask her something." Zelda said absently, moving to the fireside and breakfast. "It can wait."

She looked over at Link and frowned. He was normally one of the earliest risers, was he trapped with Ordon once more?

"He was up all night keeping the forest's denizens at bay." Impa said suddenly.

Zelda jumped, nearly losing her food at Impa's entrance. Sheik and Malon had reacted similarly, the former had a hand on his short sword which he quickly removed, going back to packing their campsite.

Zelda stood and turned to face Impa. "Don't do that, you scared me half to death."

When Impa made no apologies Zelda decided to bring up the dream. She explained it briefly, as she always did with her more curious dreams, and waited for Impa to react.

"It would seem that you have a challenge ahead of you your Highness." Impa said finally, her gaze fixed on Sheik throughout the description now turned to Zelda. "Be careful, but don't turn down those that are willing to help you."

Zelda frowned as Impa turned away and began tending to her own beast, trying to discern exactly what it was that Impa was saying. She hadn't exactly been specific. Then again, Impa was always forcing Zelda to figure things out on her own which was just as well. The more Zelda relied upon her own council the better equipped she'd be to take upon the rule of the kingdom. Or at least that was what Zelda had always assumed. As she'd gotten older she'd sometimes wondered if it was simply that Impa did not want to tell her everything her dreams could mean and so kept her answers intentionally cryptic.

"Let Link rest," she said to Sheik as he moved towards the sleeping wolf. "We'll wake him when we're ready to leave."

Author's Note: the song I used is called 'In This Serenity' by Mayu and was used in the Xenosaga anime. I decided to use it here because I like the song, needed an excuse for Malon to sing, and it sounded fitting for the overall theme of the story.


	29. Chapter 29

As they moved further into the confines of the forest Sheik noticed a new eagerness in Link. He'd dart ahead of their horses, sometimes vanishing from sight entirely before reappearing down the path a little ways waiting for them wit barely restrained energy. It reminded him of the behavior one might see in a puppy. At first he'd found it a little annoying, but then he'd reminded himself that Link essentially was a puppy in some respects though certainly not in all. They continued through the better part of the day until Link took a particularly far lead on them, vanishing entirely and leaving them to follow in his wake. There was a brief moment of panic in that moment as the Princess and Malon tried to discern where Link had gone but between Sheik and his mother they quickly found the trail he'd taken and continued on.

"I hope he's alright," Malon said quietly. "He kept talking about how dangerous it was here."

"I imagine," the Princess supplied. "He meant that caution for us and not for him. Remember, this might be part of our realm but it is the Wolfos' who truly rule this portion of the forest."

Sheik had to agree with Malon despite the Princess' fair assessment, considering the warnings Link had given them that it did seem strange that he'd be bolting so far afield. Wolfos or no he had stressed that being alone in the forest was dangerous. There was a snarling roar, shattering the forest calm violently, from somewhere up ahead accompanied by a terrified yelping.

"Quickly," Impa ordered as she jumped from her steed and into the branches above.

Sheik was at her heels and he heard the Princess and Malon following below on the horses, he hoped that his mother's horse and his own were with them. He didn't want to imagine what might happen to untended beasts in this forest. When the best that could happen was a Wolfos eating them he couldn't say he liked the odds of their survival. He wasn't entirely sure where his mother was going but he followed her towards the sound of the noise which had now fallen silent. His mother leapt from the trees and landed on the ground, rounding a massive trunk and coming to a stop with her blades drawn. Sheik had his own out as well and a moment later the Princess and Malon rounded the bend, the latter slid from her horse and drew her bow all in one fluid moment, an arrow nocked and aimed at the scene before them.

There were seven Wolfos arrayed before them, one had its paw on Link's throat who lay sprawled on the ground helplessly. Now Sheik understood why Link had been so excited, he must have smelt his kin and gone to greet them. Why they'd attacked him though was unfathomable.

"Let our companion go." the Princess ordered imperiously from atop her mount.

The black Wolfos holding Link down cast its gaze towards a golden brown wolf that stood off to the side. This second wolf shook its head as it watched them guardedly.

"We do not like intruders, nor do we suffer them easily."

"You attack one of your own," the Princess stated coldly. "And one of my companions. Let him up."

"Not until we know what he is." snarled the brown.

"Isn't that obvious," Malon asked, her bow aimed at the Wolfos. "He's one of you, his name is Link."

The brown shook his head, or at least Sheik assumed it was a male, its voice certainly sounded masculine.

"He doesn't smell like Link. I know Link's smell and this is not it. He is an outsider, an intruder. He has no place in the pack."

Beneath the black's paw Link whined and whimpered pitiably. He sounded miserable and Sheik couldn't say he blamed him. Apparently Link was no longer recognized by his own pack. He looked at the arrayed wolves, wondering how many strikes and where to make them before he could incapacitate them. He'd fought alongside them in the month leading up to the fall of Castle Town, but he had never seen one stop fighting until they were well and dead. Even badly injured Wolfos had always pulled themselves to their feet and charged ahead with their pack. He had no doubt that this group was just the same. His mother might even have an issue stopping them he realized worryingly. That they might be able to save Link in such a fight never even crossed his mind. The standoff was broken by another shattering sound, this one more ferocious than the snarl he'd heard earlier. He'd never have thought a wolf could roar but this one did. An immense white Wolfos with black patterning running along its flank exploded from the trees and slammed into the black holding Link. Its jaws closed around the black's shoulder, lifting it from the ground and throwing it into a tree with apparently little effort. The others scattered, giving this new wolf space as it stood over Link protectively.

"The next one of you that touches my child," snarled this new Wolfos, a female from the sound of her voice. "Will die."

"Marn," murmured a smaller gray Wolfos as she nudged the dazed black. "Are you alright?"

The black shook itself and got to its feet shakiliy, the little gray let it lean against her before turning her gaze to the newcomer.

"You could have killed him!"

The big female turned her silvery gaze to the gray who shrank away instantly. Then she turned her gaze on the golden brown Wolfos who had been speaking moments before.

"Why did you attack my child Tenki?"

"That isn't Link," snarled Tenki. "He doesn't smell right."

The female regarded the one called Tenki for a moment, until he averted his gaze, before looking down at Link. She bowed her head and licked him affectionately, sniffing him too as she considered him. Link remained very still, he looked, despite his size, like a frightened rabbit. It occurred to Sheik then that where the black had been threatening and might have killed Link if told to, this new one answered to none of the wolves present and could prove all that more dangerous.

Finally she raised her head, her gaze shrinking the other wolves as she cast it upon them. "He is one of my children. He has grown and changed, his place in the pack no longer assured, but so long as I am Den Mother, he will have a place in my home if nowhere else."

The wolves looked amongst themselves for a moment before retreating into the forest, the black was back on his own feet now, the small gray still walking besides him worryingly. After the last of the seven had melted away into the forest once more, the white and black Wolfos turned her gaze to the Princess.

"You are the Princess of Hyrule are you not?"

* * *

Zelda nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

The Wolfos considered her for a moment. "I remember you, though it seems that you've grown." she cast her gaze down at Link once more. "Just like my child, you are different."

She lowered her head and licked Link affectionately, or at least Zelda hoped it was affection that was being shown. The Wolfos stepped off of Link and nudged him in the flank.

"Get up Link, you're safe now."

Link did so, shakily Zelda noticed. She hadn't seen it a moment before since he'd been on the ground, but he had a nasty bite in his shoulder and favored his opposite leg. He looked shaken, badly so, Zelda realized that he was in shock.

"Will he be alright," Malon asked worriedly, her bow now released from its tension and at her waist.

The big female looked at her for a long moment, her gaze appraising, as if weighing whether Malon was worth addressing. Link whined and nudged her leg, she bared her fangs silently and both he and Malon shrank back.

"He will live," the Wolfos said finally. "Whether or not he can accept what his fate will be is another matter entirely."

Link hung his head, his tail between his legs. Zelda wondered why he didn't speak but didn't dare ask such a pointless question. Whomever and whatever this female was, she obviously commanded the others though she hadn't been addressed as a matriarch, what had the others called her? Den Mother was it? And why did she keep referring to Link as her child? Link's parents were dead, he'd said so himself.

"Why have you come to our woods Princess of Hyrule?" rumbled the Wolfos, drawing Zelda way from her own thoughts.

"We are merely passing through on our way to the Lost Woods, we seek something within the realm of the Kokiri."

The female considered Zelda for a long time with her silvery gaze before speaking, her voice hard. "You do not seek to draw us back into your war?"

Zelda shook her head emphatically. "That is the last thing I desire. Your people have lost enough as it is."

"You have no idea." the female growled as she looked down at Link. "I thought I was going to lose another child today." her eyes returned to Zelda, sweeping over Sheik, Impa and Malon in turn. "Very well, follow me, but stay close. While you are with me none will attack you but I cannot guarantee your safety should you stray from my side."

With that she turned to go, Link hung back and waited for Sheik and Impa to remount their horses, Malon untied them both from Epona's saddle and handed the reins to them before mounting herself.

Zelda looked to Link. "Are you alright?" He nodded meekly but said nothing. "I can heal your wound."

He shook his head, looking at her plaintively for a moment before turning to follow the waiting female, his tail still down, his posture subdued.

"Link, what is she?" Malon asked quickly, concern evident in her tone.

"She's the Den Mother, she raised me." he said after a long pause.

He turned once more and joined the Den Mother once again. The Den Mother began moving once more the moment he was besides her. Her gaze never left him and Zelda saw within that gaze a deep concern and caring, the kind of expression you'd expect from a mother.

* * *

"I don't understand," Malon whispered to Zelda as they traveled through the forest in the wake of Link and the Den Mother.

"What?" Zelda replied.

Malon nodded ahead. "What is she?"

"I think," Zelda began uncertainly. "That she is Link's foster parent...or something to that effect."

Malon looked ahead of them at the back of the black and white Wolfos, she was one of the largest Wolfos she'd seen and she'd seen some lying dead on the battlefield after that first battle that had been of notable size. She was larger than Link though still not of a size to match a horse, she certainly weighed more than he did though, her shoulders were broader and her head more massive. Despite her aggressiveness she seemed to be genuinely concerned for Link which was a plus. He seemed so helpless right now, his shoulders hunched, his tail pressed against his belly. When she'd seen the other Wolfos attacking him her mind had reacted instantly, her bow out and at the ready. She realized with a little apprehension that she'd been completely prepared to shoot the Wolfos atop him had that been required. That fact disturbed her somewhat, but not nearly as much as she'd have expected it to. The thought that Link might have been killed had been more terrifying.

She looked up at the snatches of the sky and sun that she could see between the ceiling of leaves. "Do you think we'll spend the night in the Wolfos' village?"

"I imagine so, I'd rather not spend another night out in the open if we can help it," Zelda said. "And tomorrow we'll be going into the true wilds, the Lost Woods, so I think tonight we'd best get a good night's sleep while we can."

Malon recalled the seven Wolfos they'd face off just a short time ago and wondered if she'd really be able to sleep well in a village filled with such. She doubted it.

"The Wolfos are honorable in a broad sense." Impa said quietly from behind them. "They will not attack us so long as they consider us their guests."

"But the Den Mother said-" Malon began.

"We are not their guests yet," Impa cut her off. "That remains to be seen." she directed her next statement to Zelda. "It will be up to you your Highness, to convince them that we are their guests if we are to have any peace of mind during our stay."

Zelda smiled determinedly. "I will make sure they understand that we do not intend them any further ills and are merely passing through."

Impa's response was slow in coming. "I will not be accompanying you beyond the Wolfos' village. I am needed back within the realm, I will see you safely taken in here but then I must leave."

Zelda turned to look at her, Malon watched the hurt expression on the Princess' face form and wondered just how close she and Impa were really. She recalled the late Queen had died giving birth to Zelda and wondered if that might have something to do with it...probably Impa was the closest thing to a mother the Princess knew.

"The resistance will not run itself, they have not reached that level yet, and there is something I need to take care of. Something that is critical to your success."

"You'll be safe though," Zelda asked.

"You need not fear for me your Highness, concern yourself with the task ahead."

* * *

Link listened to the conversation of the others behind him only in part, his mind on the impending entrance to Ordon Village. He was frightened and confused. Ordon had cautioned him that things would be different, but he'd not expected to be attacked. Just how different was he?

"Your companions seem to be good people as far as outsiders are concerned." the Den Mother said thoughtfully. "They were willing to fight for you without a second thought." her gaze fell upon him though he wasn't watching her. He could still feel its weight upon his shoulders. "Which is more than I can say for you. I don't know what's changed you, but you could have taken any of those that attacked you. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to hurt them." Link whispered pitifully. "They're my pack."

"They attacked you." the Den Mother pointed out cruelly. "You should have fought instead of rolling over like some pup. You weren't particularly dominant when you joined the summons but now...I imagine you could stand before many of the Alphas without flinching, certainly none of the Betas could challenge you."

"I'm sorry."

The Den Mother laughed. "What in the name of the forest for?"

"I didn't mean to cause trouble."

She stopped and glared at him. "Link, you have grown and changed, become stronger than I ever thought you would become honestly. I don't know what has wrought this change, but I do know that to see one of my children become so much more in their lifetime is a great thing and no small task. Were you to ask, I have no doubt that the council would grant you your own territory."

"I don't want my own territory, I just wanted to come home."

She snorted in mocking amusement as she started walking once more. "Your modesty doesn't suit someone who smells as you do. You smell of power Link. Everything will be different now."

Link thought of Ordon and felt a bitterness swelling inside him. He'd find the god tonight and speak with him. He didn't want anymore to do with this power Ordon was giving him. He just wanted to free his people and end all this so that he could come home once more.

"Do you mind telling me what changed?"

He looked up at the Den Mother quietly. "You would think I'm crazy."

"Perhaps," she rumbled. "But considering how different you've become, I would accept any explanation no matter how absurd."

Link hesitated for a moment more before speaking, the Den Mother's harsh gaze served to crack any resistance he might have mustered. No matter how dominant he might have become, she could still cow him. If he'd been in a better mood he might have laughed that the Den Mother wielded nearly as much power over him as Ordon but he wasn't so he didn't.

"It's Ordon," he said quietly.

The Den Mother stopped once more, her gaze focused on him in utter disbelief. "Ordon has spoken to you?"

Link explained quickly what had been happening to him in his dreams, by the time he'd finished the Den Mother's eyes were round with alarm and perhaps just a little awe. The others had caught up to them as well and as they drew near the Den Mother composed herself once more and resumed her forward progress.

"Be very careful Link," she said finally, causing him to look up at her. "The Golden Wolfos cares for us deeply, but he is a trickster and manipulative. You are his tool and he is empowering you because he has need of you, but he may abandon you should you cease to be of use to him...or he may sacrifice you for what he considers the greater good." she leaned her massive head close to him and whispered warningly. "If you can hear me Ordon, I warn you now, if you harm my child I will find you in whatever lonely prison you are sealed and tear you to pieces."

Link's head began to throb painfully but no response from Ordon came into his thoughts. Link wondered if the god was even conscious yet. He had told Link to wake him when next Link came to his realm. Besides him the Den Mother looked straight ahead, but she now moved closer to him, pressing her flank against his reassuringly.

"You are not alone Link, no matter how you are received in the village, remember that you are loved."

He nodded nervously as they rounded a bend in the path. The village stood before them, the clearing it sat in coming suddenly and with no warning. The sprawling tree-carved town and cleared grazing land was a welcome sight and for just a moment his spirits lifted. As they passed into the village's environs however he felt the stares of the others upon him. They no longer recognize his sent or presence. He was alien to them and it was only the Den Mother's imperious presence that kept them from doing anything more than stare. He spied Ililia then she was watching him worriedly, her hand clasped to her chest. His face brightened for a moment as their eyes met. She stood there a moment before turning and walking away without a backwards glance. Link's heart sank and any moment of happiness he'd had faded away from him instantly.

"Do not fret Link, once this is all over with, perhaps you can take her as your mate in your new territory." the Den Mother said. "For now you are a dominant outsider, do not expect any of your friends to be welcoming until you find your place."

"I never wanted this," Link whispered.

"I know, you were always the quiet one...though you certainly caused your fair share of mischief if I didn't watch you carefully...and you must admit that you had a sense of adventure in your heart if not in your presence."

Link nodded, he couldn't deny that he'd been wild and adventurous. On more than one occasion the Den Mother had been called before the council to answer for his behavior. Now it seemed that his sense of adventure had gotten the better of him. He should have just come home when he had the chance back at Lon Lon Ranch. Now though...he was pledged to the Princess, and he knew that he could never allow himself to renege on that pact much as he might want to. And much as he might wish that he could abandon Ordon, he doubted that he could undue what had been done...or that Ordon would release him simply because he wished for things to go back to the way they were. Looking back he spied Ililia watching him once more, though once she saw his gaze return to her she quickly retreated again out of sight. No, things were immeasurably different now, and Link felt more alone than ever.

Author's Note: Hello, me again. Don't expect me to keep up this tempo during the week or even for much longer at all. Right now I am working out the pent up energies and juices of the past months (since December) of inability to write because of lack of computer and military training. Now I'm back I'm getting all that stored power out. I expect I'll burn out in a little bit but while it lasts, enjoy. I am going to take a moment to be presumptuous and I hope you can forgive me but I had a few people message me in the past and a recent review reminded me so I wanted to share. Creating an AU of any sort is a bitch and you have to be careful you don't alienate the fans you want to read your stuff. The secret—at least for me—is to weave in enough of the original world, characters, and lore that the readers can see your world being one that the original creators could have dreamed up. There, that's my moment of pompous lecture, now off to hike I go.


	30. Chapter 30

"And you swear that you have no intention of drawing our people into this battle you wage against the Mage King?"

Zelda nodded grimly in the carved out tree that served as the meeting hall for the Alphas, Betas, and the new Patriarch of the Wolfos. There were seventeen of them in total, all in their wolf forms sitting atop wooden platforms that could have served as chairs had they been in their Human facades.

"I saw the results of that month of battle, I do not wish to repeat that culling."

The Patriarch considered her for a long moment before speaking once more.

"We numbered over three thousand when we answered the summons, we number less than two thousand now. We've lost a great deal thanks to your Kingdom of Hyrule Princess. The Mage King had guaranteed our safety so long as we remain uninvolved in the affairs beyond our woods. We have no desire to re-involve ourselves for no reason."

"I understand, believe me." Zelda said, her heart in pain as she recalled watching the broken and battered wolves leaving Castle Town under the watchful gaze of the Desert Army. "All I ask is that we be granted safe haven for the evening and in the morning we will be gone."

"And what of the return trip you must make?" inquired on of the Alphas, her gaze boring into Zelda accusingly. "Surely you will need to stop once more in our home?"

She nodded. "If you will grant us safe haven once more then yes, we would be eternally grateful for your hospitality. However," she continued as the wolves exchanged incredulous glances. "If our presence threatens your home then we will pass through and spend our nights in the forest."

"Have we become so rude as to turn away those in need of a place to rest," the Den Mother inquired from her place behind Zelda besides Link.

From what Zelda had observed, the Den Mother was the only one allowed to address the council like that. She didn't seem to be a member of the council in any way, and yet they all seemed to defer to her. As with the Zora, she found her lack of knowledge troubling and worrisome as she feared she might tread upon the wrong toes without meaning to.

The Patriarch considered the Den Mother for a long while in silence as the Alphas and Betas looked between them both questioningly.

"Very well," he said finally. "Out of respect for my predecessor, you will be granted a place to stay the night."

Zelda bowed her head. "Thank you Patriarch."

The Patriarch snorted dismissively. "All is not settled yet, there is more yet we must tend to." his gaze flicked behind Zelda. "Link, step forwards."

Zelda recognized a dismissal when she heard one but she did not move as Link came to stand besides her, his head bowed in submission. She noticed that the shoulder wound he'd taken earlier was barely noticeable, another testament she supposed to just how much Ordon was changing him. She would not leave him alone before his judges. He had given up everything to travel with her to protect his people and safe hers. She'd be damned before she let him face their judgment on his own.

"Raise your eyes Link." the Patriarch intoned.

Link did so, meeting the Patriarch's gaze easily though he hardly looked certain of what he was doing. The Patriarch's eyes narrowed as Link looked at him unflinchingly. Moments passed, it seemed like an eternity as the Patriarch appraised Link's reaction. Zelda heard a low rumble and realized that it was coming from Link. His lip was curled in a challenge, Zelda looked around at the others. The Betas had shrank back in on their platforms while the Alphas had their own lips curled much the same way that Link did. It seemed as if a fight was about to break out.

"Enough," snarled the Patriarch.

The Alpha's immediately silenced, all of them looking at Link uncertainly. The Patriarch's gaze was harsh.

"Link, you have no place here, unless you wish to become an Alpha and claim a mate and territory as your own you will be forced to leave our lands."

"That's not fair," Malon spoke up. Zelda closed her eyes, wishing Malon hadn't opened her mouth. "Link is risking everything to make sure that none of us have to fear the Mage King and you're throwing him out as if he's done something wrong!"

"Silence girl," snarled the Den Mother. "You have no say here...but I do." she added darkly.

She came forwards, Zelda could feel the wolf's hot breath on the back of her neck and felt a panic coming over her. Having the massive female Wolfos at her back was hardly comforting though at least she seemed to be an ally.

"Link is not at fault for this, Ordon is working through him."

A hush fell over the council as they all looked at one another, they exchanged no words but there was something in their stiff postures and expressions that bespoke the gravity of the Den Mother's statement.

"Is this true," the Patriarch finally asked, looking at Link intensely.

"He started coming to me in dreams when I first agreed to help the Princess." Link said hesitantly.

"What does he want with you," asked one of the Betas incredulously. "Surely he could have picked someone stronger, more dominant."

"If what just happened is any indication." an Alpha across the hall from the Beta said quietly. "Then Link is dominant enough."

The Patriarch looked at the Den Mother. "Do you know what he wants with Link?"

"To free us it would appear." the Den Mother responded.

Zelda let her breath out. The Den Mother was on Link's side, she wasn't going to give him to the wolves...as silly as that statement was in this situation.

The Patriarch considered for a moment before speaking once more. "Link you are not banished, yet, you will accompany the Princess in her quest until it is finished or until Ordon has no further use for you. When both those stipulations are past, you may return and we will decide your fate."

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." the Den Mother remarked as they wandered through the village.

"I'm still banished." Link pointed out.

"In all but name, yes." she replied. "But at least you've been given a chance...you could just stake a claim as an Alpha and take a territory and mate."

"I don't want to be an Alpha." Link replied sullenly.

"Even if it means taking Ililia as your mate?" the Den Mother asked with an amused tone.

Link thought of Ililia for a moment before looking down guiltily. The Den Mother chuckled.

"I thought as much, your heart has changed with the rest of you. Childhood infatuation doesn't interest you anymore. Good. It's never healthy to cling to such things. Oh don't give me that look Link." she admonished. "I didn't say you wouldn't be friends still once this is over. She needs time to adjust to what you've become...will become."

"'Will become'?" Link echoed worriedly.

The Den Mother nodded. "Ordon has not finished with you yet Link. The last time someone like you was among us, they eventually went mad and died, but not before they became more powerful than even the reigning matriarch at the time."

"You mean he's going to kill me?"

The Den Mother looked at him seriously. "Link, if he sacrifices you for whatever he intends, I will kill him. God or not, no one—not even Ordon—can kill a child of mine and not suffer for it."

He looked up at her and nuzzled against her neck affectionately. She rumbled at him affectionately.

"You know those girls are both very lovely."

Link would have blushed if he'd been in his Human form. "They're not Wolfos."

"You're not quite a Wolfos anymore either." the Den Mother pointed out with a hint of amusement. "And regardless of whether or not you want to be an Alpha, you are good breeding stock. You will need to take a mate eventually. Our laws say nothing about taking another species as a mate."

Link said nothing, lowering his head and pressing his ears against his head. "Stop it Mother."

The Den Mother chuckled. "You will need to face that fact sooner or later Link. We need to repopulate if we're to survive...the Mage King won't ignore us forever."

Link looked up at her. "You think he'll come for us?"

"Eventually, yes. He won't let us live unmolested. If he can't bend us to his will entirely, then he will likely kill us."

"What will we do?"

"Well I'm hoping that the council will realize he can't be trusted, the Patriarch already does, and act. If worst comes to worst, we may not have any choice but to fight him...that or hide within the Lost Woods."

"Can we do that?"

"That is how we survived the purges that the Hylians waged against us. Their soldiers chased us into the woods and dozens of them died when the forest rejected them and protected us. That old tree can be fickle but it couldn't sit by and watch an entire race be annihilated within its own forest." she chuckled. "Many of those little hamlets in the Faron Woods were once forts established to keep us in. The Deku Tree of course merely created other paths for us to traverse."

Link nodded, he knew some of the history she was quoting though not all of it. That the Wolfos could hide within the Lost Woods was news to him, though he'd known that they could certainly travel within it for short periods of time, staying within its confines was another thing entirely.

"What will you do now," the Den Mother asked.

"I want to go home, tomorrow I'll go with the Princess and see all this to the end...then...well I guess it just depends on what Ordon wants with me."

The Den Mother nodded, lowering her head and nuzzling him affectionately. "Rest well Link, I will come see you off in the morning."

* * *

"It's not fair," Malon stormed. "They can't just throw him out like that because he's with us and Ordon is using him!"

"This from the one who's spent the last few days cowering from him." Sheik stated mildly.

"Sheik!" Zelda snapped harshly. "That's too much."

"No..." Malon admitted quietly. "He's right, I have been avoiding him...he frightens me...but...maybe this is stupid but I was ready to kill that black Wolfos in the forest for him."

"The Wolfos are autonomous in their laws and rule," Impa said. "In truth the only real power the royal family has over them is forbidding their presence beyond the forest and calling them for war. With the new leniency granted by the Mage King anything we'd have to say in Link's favor carries even less weight."

"I still think it's wrong." Malon said. She looked to Zelda for a moment before bowing. "Your Highness, I'm going to go see Link...I want to speak with him."

Zelda nodded. "Just be careful, remember they are wolves."

"I'll be fine." Malon said determinedly. "I need to speak with him."

She turned and left the room, the guard at the entrance to the building opened his eyes and looked up at her for a moment before laying back down and closing his eyes once more. She looked around the street for a moment and found an old woman with silvery eyes and white hair staring at her intently.

"Excuse me," Malon asked hesitantly. "Do you know where Link lives?"

"I ought to, considering I raised him." the old woman replied with a bemused smile.

Malon's eyes widened. "You're the Den Mother?"

The Den Mother chuckled. "Not quite as imposing in this form am I?" she nodded up the street behind Malon. "His is the last house at the east end of the village...and girl," she added as Malon turned to leave. "He's very uncertain right now, try to remember that."

Malon nodded and hurried along the street, around her Wolfos went to and fro, both in wolf and Human form, none seemed to pay her any mind except from the occasional glance of curiosity. She realized that she must smell quite curious to them and hurried on towards Link's house.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sheik asked.

Impa nodded. "I believe so, the Wolfos consider us their guests. They'll not touch her so long as that remains the case."

Sheik looked over at his mother pointedly for a moment, she nodded and smiled. "Your Highness, Sheik and I need to go out for a little while. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Zelda smiled with mock exasperation. "Everyone has something to do tonight. I'll be right here when you're done."

Impa nodded and motioned for Sheik to follow her into the hall and outside.

"Do you think she suspects?" Sheik asked.

"I doubt it, for now she trusts us though that may change by tomorrow. Come, we have to speak to the council before they disband."

Sheik followed his mother out into the dying daylight and towards the meeting hall, his conscience weighing heavily upon his chest as he prepared to betray the Princess' trust.

* * *

Malon rapped her knuckles on Link's door hesitantly, wondering if perhaps she was being too bold. The door opened slowly and she found herself face with a young girl probably close to her own age with blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Malon said hurriedly. "I must have the wrong house."

"You're Link's friend aren't you," the girl said.

"Ililia," came a familiar voice from inside. "Who is it?"

"One of your friends from earlier today Link."

Link appeared behind Ililia, his expression one of surprise, he was missing his shirt. "Malon?"

Malon's heart was in her throat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...goodnight." without another word she darted into the growing twilight, closing her eyes against the tears.

* * *

Link watched Malon run back down the street.

Ililia turned to look at him. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

He shook his head. "I don't know...I'm too tired to figure this out right now."

She smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to complicate things...I just wanted to explain earlier."

Link nodded, "it's not your fault...I guess everyone is scared of me now."

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, you're frighteningly different now...I didn't recognize you at all."

"Sorry."

"Don't be...it happens...you should go after her Link. I think she's hurt."

"Are we alright now?" Link asked hesitantly.

Ililia's smile was contagious and it spread across Link's face as she leaned against him and nuzzled his neck.

"Friends again...just don't get any more dominant...I don't think I could handle it. Now go, before your friend is gone."

Link nodded, putting on his shirt again and opening the door. He paused for a moment and looked at Ililia as she came to the door with him.

"If I hadn't changed, would you have—"

"Shh," she whispered with a finger to his lip. "Go, don't worry about what we might have been. I'm just glad we're friends still."

"Me too." he said, turning and jumping from his balcony and darting down the street after Malon.

He reached the house where Malon and the others had been staying, with all the deaths there had been many open homes with no one to occupy them. The guard didn't even look up as he passed inside. He opened the door on the left and stuck his head inside.

"Link," Zelda said in alarm, lowering her sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Has Malon been here?"

"She went to speak to you." Zelda said.

"I had a friend over...I think she—Malon—misunderstood and ran away."

Zelda frowned. "I haven't seen her, do you need help looking?"

Link shook his head. "No, I'll find her...why do you have your sword?"

Zelda brought it up in a guard. "Practice makes perfect and everyone seems to have their own agenda tonight...you sure you don't want any help finding Malon?"

"It'll be fine...I should have used my nose from the start." Link said, leaving the room but not before he noticed that Malon's things were still in the room. Where was she?

As he passed the guard outside again the wolf looked up at him. "Your friend came by crying and took her horse from outback. Don't know where she went."

"You didn't stop her," Link asked worriedly.

"I'm supposed to make sure no one hurts _them," _the wolf pointed out. "No one ever said anything about protecting them from themselves."

Link felt anger rising up inside of him but he pushed it aside and moved on.

"Did you at least see which way she went?"

"Headed towards the forest." the wolf said lazily, stretching out on the ground.

Link scowled. "We _live_ _in _a forest."

"That way," the wolf said nodding towards the north.

Link shifted into his wolf form and sniffed the air for Malon and Epona, it wasn't hard to find them. Horse and Human-Hylian scent was obviously rare in Ordon Village. He followed their scent through the town until he came to the edge of the forest. It was nearly dark out now, the Lost Children would be beginning to stir as would the ghoma. Link hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go get help. He hadn't seen Sheik or Impa with the Princess, and he didn't want to bother her...besides the longer he spent getting help the longer Malon would be alone. He swallowed nervously and dove into the forest.

* * *

Sheik watched as the Patriarch and the other wolves considered his mother. Impa stared back at them impassively, her body relaxed and at ease. Sheik hoped that he looked nearly as composed as she did. He felt immensely vulnerable sitting here in front of seventeen wolves like this but his mother wanted him here so here he was.

"You're making this bargain independent of the Princess then?"

Impa nodded. "She doesn't know anything about it, when she finds out I imagine she will be quite furious...but the truth is that we _need _the Wolfos. And you must know that the Mage King will come for your people once he's subdued Hyrule proper completely."

The Patriarch nodded, as did the other assembled council members. "None of us doubt that he will come down hard on us, but we've survived worse...most notably the purges your kind enacted against us."

"Your kind did worse to the peoples of this land before the Hylians came, and I am offering you the same deal as the Princess did, only much sooner. Fight the Mage King, and I'll ensure that your people are free."

"You'll ensure it," echoed one of the Alpha's. "What kind of insurance is that?"

Impa smiled dangerously. "The best, better than any promise the Princess can give you."

Sheik felt his heart pounding in his chest, a few of the wolves looked towards him and he forced himself to calm. It was impossible for him to tell exactly which ones were more dominant than the others with the exception of the Patriarch. They all looked equally menacing and he didn't know enough about them to understand how they established their hierarchy.

"We will fight," the Patriarch said heavily. "You'll send us a messenger once the time is right?"

"Of course," Impa said.

Despite the arguments they'd endured, Sheik noticed that the prospect of the coming war seemed to please all assembled as all the wolves bore the same hungry expressions. He was forced to wonder just what his mother was unleashing on the Desert Army.

As they made ready to leave, the Patriarch spoke once more. "I'm sorry I kept this from the Princess and you may pass on my apologies, but the Mage King is here, in the forest. He passed into the Lost Woods two days ago."

Impa stopped in her tracks. Sheik felt ice run through his veins as he looked at her face. She began moving again quickly.

"Come, we must tell the Princess."

Author's Note: Not sure if I'm too pleased with this chapter, but it was sorta last minute, my hike got cancelled because the dastardly weather rained on us! Anyways, I hope this isn't as substandard as I fear it is. I will try and compensate with the next bit, enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

"He's in the forest," Zelda whispered as she took her seat.

"According to the Patriarch yes," Impa said. "He's been here for at least two days."

Sheik wondered if Zelda would consider the fact that he and Impa had apparently been talking to the Patriarch yet again. So far the news of Ganondorf's presence in the forest was drawing her attention which was well and good. He didn't want to face her with his betrayal just yet, the Wolfos understood their role in all this at least and would keep their mouths shut but if the Princess figured all of it out on her own that would be a wholly different problem.

"Do we know if it is actually him," Zelda asked quietly. "Not one of his shades?"

"No, last I knew he was still in Hyrule Castle, however it is not impossible that he left while I was on the road and somehow got ahead of me...or took another path into the forest."

"Damn him," murmured Zelda. "There are only two things I can think of that he'd be here for. The Wolfos, which apparently isn't the case since he passed them by...and the forest seal."

"You think he's learned the secret to accessing the Sacred Realm?"

"Do you have another explanation," Zelda asked almost hopefully.

"I'm afraid not...your Highness if he is moving on the seals then I will need to leave earlier than expected, with your permission?"

Zelda nodded wearily. "Go, I need to think...if you see Link or Malon, send them back please."

"I will your Highness, Sheik come with me."

Sheik followed his mother outside once more. She walked to the back of the building and checked over her horse hurriedly.

"Keep a close guard Sheik, this may just be one of his phantoms, but if it is the Mage King you must keep the Princess safe."

"I will mother I—" he began, but she raised her hand, silencing him.

"Report."

Another Sheikah dropped from the roof and knelt on the ground. "The Zora Queen is dead by the Mage King's hand."

Sheik froze, what was this? They'd only just seen the Zora Queen...if there was a bright side, this increased the chance that the Ganondorf within the forest was shade and not the real thing.

Impa nodded grimly, looking at Sheik thoughtfully. "I need you to find a Zora girl, Ruto is her name. She's a member of the royal family, see that she takes the throne."

Sheik's eyes widened and his mouth moved behind his wraps wordlessly.

Impa smiled at him. "I thought she might be useful, we need a quick resolution to the Zora Throne, we can't afford one of their succession feuds at such a critical moment."

"The Queen has a son," Sheik pointed out.

"He's too young," Impa dismissed the idea without a thought. "I don't want to risk him becoming someone's puppet."

"So it's okay if Ruto becomes our puppet," Sheik said angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Yes," his mother said as she turned her attention back to the kneeling Sheikah. "See to it."

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." he stood. "There is one more thing, the Mage King was missing an arm."

Impa raised an eyebrow and looked at Sheik. "Your phantom I take it?" Sheik nodded and Impa returned it. "Very well," to the Sheikah she said, "begone. See that the necessary tasks are taken care of."

The Sheikah slipped back into the shadows without another word, leaving Sheik alone with his mother. He was till furious that she intended to use Ruto but something in her voice stopped him from exploding the way he wanted to. Instead he listened.

"You've done a very good job considering what you've faced...don't think that I haven't taken note. You..." she paused before continuing. "Good work my son...I know you won't let us down."

Sheik stood there dumbstruck, unable to speak as his mother mounted her horse, swung its head around and galloped away into the night. Whatever words he wanted to say were wasted on the night air as he turned back to rejoin the Princess. Sorrow mixed with fury inside of him. He could feel his heart burning with the force of his conflict. When he entered the Princess' room once more, he was composed, his fire contained within ice.

* * *

Link followed Malon's scent into the forest, night had fully fallen now though he'd yet to see any of its denizens. His ears twitched as he listened to the sounds of the night, trying to find any further trace of Malon in the darkness. His mind was completely focused on finding Malon with no regard for his own safety, he couldn't let her stay in the forest overnight like this. He felt immeasurably stupid for letting her see him with Ililia even though it had just been two friends reaffirming their bonds to one another...he tried to explain to Malon in his mind exactly how that involved him being shirtless but somehow he didn't think she'd not appreciate the nuances of Wolfos society. His thoughts were broken by a scream from up ahead somewhere among the trees. The overhead danced a series of glowing silvery-blue lights. The Lost Children had found Malon. He bolted forwards into the night, following Malon's terrified cries and Epona's desperate whinnies.

* * *

Malon spurred Epona onwards as another of the deathly creatures reached out for her, the horse narrowly avoided the swiping claws of the skeletal fiend. Epona kicked out, knocking the skeleton's head from its shoulders. Malon looked around wildly, in all her anguish she'd done something stupid, even as she'd rode into the forest she'd heard Link's warnings about being in them at night. Those warnings were accompanied by other imaginings of Link and that girl laughing behind her back. Her heart throbbed in her chest from the pain of those imaginings. Another silvered-blue orb of light materialized into reality an took a swipe at her, grazing her shoulder. Another and another took on material form around her, locking her and Epona into a deadly trap with five of the poes around them screeching and hissing madly.

_"Little girl and her pony lost in the woods, never should have strayed away without their fighting goods."_

Malon's heart raced as she looked at their golden glowing eyes and chattering skulls. Her face was still stained with the tears from before, but her eyes were dry now as she looked at what would surely become her killers in moments. She wished she could have seen the ranch and her family one last time. The roar was unexpected by all, poe and Malon alike. The black shape of a wolf was upon the first one instantly, ripping and tearing at its glowing center as it shrieked and wailed in agony as its soul, whatever was left of it, was torn to pieces. Malon watched as the others scattered and reformed around their attacker, the Wolfos didn't give them a chance to gather themselves and was swiftly upon the next poe which shrieked with a terror to match that which Malon had felt moments before. This time the poes did not hesitate and they assault their assailant even as it destroyed its second soul. Their vicious claws struck the wolf, but it didn't seem to slow it down, instead the wolf merely turned its attention to its attackers and leapt upon the next poe.

The merciless assault continued until all the poes that had attacked Malon lay shriveled as their souls evaporated, releasing them from their torment forever. Malon stared at Link in disbelief, he was covered in cuts and gashes, his coat stained with blood as his chest heaved wearily. She heard more foul whispers around them and saw additional silvered-blue orbs closing in around them.

Link looked at her wearily. "I don't—I don't think I can do much more." he sagged heavily. "Sorry."

Malon was off Epona immediately, supporting Link's heavy frame, any fear forgotten as he collapsed. He was heavy, but not impossible to support.

"Link, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this."

"It's alright, I should have stopped you sooner."

"Who was that in your house," she asked nervously.

"A friend...we were patching up the distance...she saw me earlier and fled...we were fixing things between us."

"Do you...like her?"

Link blinked. "I thought so...things changed though, I'm not suitable as a mate anymore. We're friends."

Malon smiled despite the encircling poes. It seemed silly to be relieved by that statement but it made her happy to know that she'd misunderstood...even if he hadn't had a shirt on. The poes began to materialize in earnest, each taking on their grizzly skeletal forms with their vicious claws as they cackled madly.

_"Happy couple in the dark, tis far too late for a lark."_

Link let out a warning snarl, but he hardly seemed like he could fend off so many of the poes, Malon counted a dozen now, arrayed around them in an ever closing circle. She leaned her head against Link.

"I'm sorry." she said again.

"It's okay...I guess the others will have to continue without us." Link said easily. He sounded delirious, Malon could feel a good deal of blood on the leaves beneath their feet but she couldn't see exactly how much it was. Part of her wished that he hadn't come for her, but she was happy that he had.

_"Too late too late, it's all too late, now your souls are ours to take."_

"Just be quiet," Malon whispered angrily. "Just finish it and be quiet."

A soft lilting tune drifted through the trees then, it danced and floated on the night air before fading away into nothingness. The poes hesitated suddenly, looking amongst themselves for a moment as the tune paused. Then just as swiftly as it had stopped it began to dance. It picked up a lively and vigorous tune, it sounded like some sort of festival dance. Malon watched in surprise as the poes began to spasm and twitch, their skeletal bodies beginning to bob and weave as if under some kind of spell.

"What is going on," Malon whispered in bewilderment.

"Skull Kid." murmured Link tiredly.

Malon looked down at Link. "What was that?" when he didn't she shook him gently. "Link?" still no answer, his eyes were closed and his breathing was stilling. "LINK!"

* * *

"Where could they be," the Princess fumed. "You're certain they weren't at Link's residence?"

"Yes your Highness, he wasn't there, and neither was she. Her horse is gone too."

The Princess threw her arms up in exasperation. "That's just fine, we find out that the Mage King is here in the forest, or at least one of his shades is. Impa has to leave with barely a farewell, and now Link _and _Malon are missing." she stormed around the room in a fit. "Could this get any more inconvenient for us?"

Sheik said nothing, no need to answer that question. He had to admit that the absence of both Link and Malon was an annoyance though seeing as they had no intention of leaving this evening there was little cause for alarm.

"They've probably gone off somewhere to be alone together your Highness." he supplied helpfully.

She glared at him venomously. "Don't be ridiculous. Link barged in here _looking _for Malon." she snapped. "They're not together, at least they weren't. I know she went to go talk to him, and apparently something happened and now he's off looking for her."

"Would you like me to go look for them then?"

"Absolutely not, I don't need all three of you lost somewhere in the village!"

The Princess was certainly in a foul mood Sheik had of course seen her like this before, he took a seat at the edge of the bed he'd been leaning against and pulled out his lyre.

"In that case, I am going to play something. Care to join me Highness?"

The Princess fumed at him silently for a moment more before sighing and producing her ocarina.

"What are we playing?"

In answer, Sheik began to play the lullaby that Impa had often used to send the Princess to sleep on the nights when she couldn't rest peacefully. She scowled at him for a long moment before joining him in the melody. Sheik smiled, though it didn't really extend to his heart. He was concerned for his mother. She'd acted strangely just before she left. What she said worried him as well, she'd never complimented him like that before...even in such halting terms it was unusual. He hoped that she was alright, for a change feeling very unsure as to whether or not she could handle whatever it was that she was going to take care of. Thoughts of Ruto also haunted him, he worried about what she would think when approached by the Sheikah. They'd not give her any choice, she'd be forced to the throne with a knife at her back...granted she'd probably be one of the safest people in Hyrule. The Sheikah would ensure that she was safe from both the Zora and the Mage King's forces. He just hoped that Ruto was up to the task, she certainly didn't strike him as the capable monarch. Perhaps though, her father's death—murder more like it—would bring forth something that she hadn't possessed before. For her sake, Sheik hoped so.

* * *

Link woke shakily inside the cave, its dank atmosphere clinging to his coat. For a moment he didn't comprehend where he was. The last he remembered he was in the forest with Malon, the poes dancing about them...of course. He was with Ordon again. Finally. He got to his feet stiffly, he wasn't wounded of course, but his mind remembered the injuries he'd sustained in reality even here in his dreams. After a moment to steady himself, he began to travel down into the darkness in search of Ordon. The cave seemed to go on further this time, it took Link considerably longer than he recalled to reach the chamber in which Ordon was resting. This time, when he entered the room, the big gold wolf opened his eyes with no prompting.

"You're injured."

"I was protecting Malon."

Ordon chuckled, closing his eyes again. "Yes, she does seem to need special care doesn't she?"

"She confuses me."

"I imagine so, are you happy that your mother and friend accept you in your new form?"

Link's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in a snarl. "The Patriarch banished me."

"Not exactly, he merely swore you to a service you'd already opted to undertake. And he did offer you a position as an alpha if I recall correctly."

"Where am I now?"

"In one of your dreams inside a cave talking to a god." Ordon replied blithely.

"That's not what I meant," Link snapped.

Ordon looked up, rising to his feet and giving Link a very dangerous look. "You've got a mouth on you this evening Link. Be careful, my good humor is not infinite."

Link looked down at the ground, though he didn't shrink under the god's gaze. He was too upset about all that had happened to him today to care if he annoyed Ordon.

"I suggest you start caring Link, before I give you further reason to regret this day."

"Get out of my head." Link growled warningly.

Ordon chuckled darkly. "Too late for that, far too late."

The golden Wolfos moved rapidly, if this had been when they'd first met Link doubted he'd have been able to react at all to the movement. As it was, he was able to see Ordon move even if his reaction was too slow to get out of the way as the god's jaws closed around his shoulder. Ordon lifted him up and threw him into the side of the cave wall. Link got back to his feet, only to find three shadows of himself between him and Ordon.

"Let's begin." Ordon growled. "If you can get through all of them, then you can get a shot at me. Does that sound fair to you?"

Link's form shifted, he hefted sword and shield, readying for the oncoming assault. There was anger inside of him, anger at Ordon, himself, and his pack. So much fury, and three targets to expend it on. He didn't wait for his opponents to come to him, he went to them. He ducked under the first's clumsy blow and drove his sword deep into its flank. It let out a rasping gasp and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Link blocked another blow with his shield, pushing back his attacked into the wall of the cave before beating him to a pulp with his shield. He turned to face his final opponent, his last obstacle between himself and Ordon.

"I will get to you." he snarled.

Ordon nodded, his eyes glowing red with excitement. "I hope so, you have no idea how much I hope so."

Ordon's words only served to infuriate Link further and he drove forwards towards his last opponent. His first blow was deflected by his opponent's shield, and then the sword came down, bashing him on the shoulder and throwing him off balance. He sank to one knee, glaring up at his opponent's glowing eyes and fearsome fanged mouth. Then he surged upwards as the enemy prepared to plunge the sword through his back. The top of Link's head connected with his opponent's jaw, knocking him backwards. Link snarled viciously, his expression twisted into a bloodthirsty smile as he relished the shocked expression on his foe's face. He turned towards Ordon, drawing his blade from his shade's stomach.

"Now you."

Ordon chuckled. "Don't sound so confident Link, there's a first time for everything, and it rarely goes well for the uninitiated."

He shifted, it was the first time that Link had ever seen him do so. The man that stood before him had long silver hair tied into a pony tail at his back that went down to his waist and pale white pupil-less eyes. The sword he hefted was a massive double cored blade that wound around itself in a helical pattern.

"Now," Ordon said darkly, raising his blade. "Let's begin."

* * *

Malon watched as Link tossed and turned, straining the poultice smeared bandages that the Skull Kid had applied to his wounds.

"Don't worry," chirped the Skull Kid happily. "He's dreaming good dreams. He'll be fine."

She looked at the strange imp uncertainly. "I don't think he's fine, I think he's having a nightmare."

The Skull Kid chuckled, a strange tinkling sound which rattled his entire body.

"Silly girlie, he's with the big gold wolf, he's safe as can be!"

Malon scowled. "Ordon is not safe in the least."

The Skull Kid's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Maybe not in your mind, but in his Ordon is very safe. They do many things together, make little wolfie strong!"

"At what cost," Malon asked.

The Skull Kid gave a rattling sigh. "You're no fun you know that...and there is still payment."

Malon blinked. "Payment?"

"For helpsies! Payment is needed, no freebies, even for little wolfie and cute girlie."

"I, uh, I don't have any money."

"Monies? I don't want monies! I want payment."

Malon scowled. "Money is payment you silly creature."

"For you maybe, what do I need monies for?"

"Oh alright then, what do you want?"

The Skull Kid considered her for a long moment, one hand crooked under his chin. "Hmm, what payments for fixing the wolfie and saving girlie." he continued to mutter to himself in this manner for a moment more before snapping his fingers. "Aha! Music, you give payment of music!"

He whipped out his flute and handed it to her. "You play music, make me like it, and we even for healing and saving!"

"I don't know how to play," Malon said, but added quickly as the Skull Kid's face darkened. "But I can sing."

The imp's face brightened. "Sing? Sing song sing along yes yes yes?"

Malon wasn't sure what he'd just said, but she nodded emphatically. "I'll sing, you play the tune, agreed?"

The Skull Kid clapped his hand happily. "Yes yes yes! Sing song now! We let wolfie sleep with golden wolf while we make music!"

Malon steeled herself and began the song, hoping that the Skull Kid could follow along on his simple flute.

"Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend.  
Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining."

After the first refrain the Skull Kid had the tune and began to play along, bobbing and swaying with the melody as Malon continued singing.

"I never tried to feel.  
I never tried to feel.  
This vibration.  
I never tried to reach.  
I never tried to reach.  
Your eden."

And so it went through the night as Link tossed and turned in his fitful slumber while Malon payed for the Skull Kid's help with song. By dawn her voice was hoarse and almost gone, but the Skull Kid was gleeful and felt their debt paid. He even offered to guide them both back to the village after she'd taken a nap and eaten. Gratefully, Malon laid down besides Link, nuzzling up against his warm fur, too relieved and tired to care.

Author's Note: God help me, I've turned the Skull Kid into one of the trolls from my Grandfather's old fairy tales. Oh and the song is called Eden by Sarah Brightman.


	32. Chapter 32

Link gurgled incomprehensibly as he coughed up another glob of blood. His sword was on the ground at his feet as Ordon held him up in the air, his blade run through Link's chest. Link stared down at the smiling god with fury in his eyes. He gripped the blade in his chest and slowly began to pull himself down its length, leaving a bloody smear across the helical blade.

Ordon chuckled as he watched this. "My, you are determined."

Link reached out a bloodstained hand for Ordon's face, his fingers touching the god's pale skin and leaving bloody trails running down Ordon's cheek.

Ordon snorted and swatted Link's hand aside. "I told you Link, it never goes well the first time."

Without so much as a warning, he flicked his sword, sending Link sliding across its length and sailing into the cave wall. Link hit the surface with a crunch, his body—even if all this was a dream—was shot through with agonizing pain as his eyes bulged. He let out an agonized cry that sent shivers through his body as he was wracked by violent convulsions. He couldn't breath, the hole in his chest wide open and leaking fluids as his vision blurred.

"This is the closest to death you're going to come Link." Ordon said coldly. "Remember what it feels like, that memory may safe your life one day."

Link's mind began to go numb as his consciousness faded from him and he slipped under a veil darker than any sleep. He came awake with a yell, knocking Malon over onto the floor. She looked up at him in alarm, scrambling away from him with widened eyes. He lay there, panting heavily with his tongue hanging out as his mind tried to understand what had just happened to him.

"No mortal mind is equipped to experience death Link." whispered Ordon's voice inside his head. "I've done something very cruel to you just now, don't move too quickly or you may collapse. Let your mind absorb that you are still alive."

Despite his anger at Ordon he took the god's advice, doing his best to calm his frayed nerves and overwrought senses.

"Link?" Malon whispered cautiously.

He whirled on her, his eyes wide and wild. She flinched away from him, standing and pressing into a corner of the hut they were in.

"Wolfie getting beat up good then by golden wolf." chattered the Skull Kid as he rocked back and forth atop a large armchair that seemed oddly out of place in the forest hut. "Safe now, calm down please. Don't want to hurt little wolfie, stop scaring girlie now yes?"

Link looked to the Skull Kid, his eyes still crazed though his mind was regaining control of his body, suppressing the instincts which were telling him to fight.

"Heheheh, yes, that's it. Calming, must calm little wolfie, need to go back home to friends and family now."

Yes, Link remembered now. The night before. Chasing after Malon. Battling the poes. It all rushed back to him now. He looked to Malon, who had inched behind the Skull Kid now.

"Malon?"

She met his gaze, he could hear her heartbeat thudding in her chest, hard and erratic with fear and uncertainty. Fear that he had caused once again. He looked down and away from her then, not willing to meet her gaze any longer. What was Ordon doing to him? Was he doomed to completely lose himself to the god before going mad and dying like the Den Mother had warned?

"Link?"

His eyes flicked to her, though he did not raise his head. She stepped off the wall, coming around the Skull Kid who was staring at Link avidly with an unpleasant smile on his eerie features. Malon reached a hand out hesitantly, Link lifted his head, touching her fingers with his nose.

"Are you alright?" she asked uncertainly.

He bobbed his head, his tongue flicking out across her fingers affectionately as he leaned into her touch eagerly. She caressed him carefully, her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

"Are you alright Link," she repeated. Her tone was gentler now, tender.

He nodded, his panic evaporating from his mind as he drew himself back together.

"Ordon was testing me...I don't know if I failed or not."

Malon frowned. "You looked like you did that first day when we found you. After the battle."

Link shivered, shrinking from her touch. Malon didn't let him escape though. She wrapped her arms around his head, running her hands through his fur. Link froze for just a moment before nuzzling against her, burrowing his head into her arms. It felt safer there.

"Thank you," she whispered softly to him.

He placed his chin on her shoulder, his blue eyes watching the Skull Kid who beamed at him, clapping eagerly.

"Lovey dovey all good now, I take you to wolves."

Link nodded, still wondering if he'd failed whatever test Ordon had set him.

"For what it's worth." Ordon breathed in his head. "You're doing splendidly."

Link felt the anger welling up inside of him again, but with Malon's arms wrapped around him it found no purchase. It was as if she were somehow bleeding away all his fury.

Ordon chuckled. "Good boy, don't strain yourself. You can't afford to burn out yet."

* * *

Malon watched Link as she sat astride Epona who'd spent a very contented night in a clearing that the Skull Kid had assured Malon was safe from the forest's denizens. He'd been true to his word, because Epona seemed refreshed and very pleased with the fodder that had been available to her in her overnight pasture. She'd even gone so far as to nudge Link with her nose when he'd not immediately greeted her which had brought a much needed smile to his face. Now though Link was walking well ahead of them while the Skull Kid danced along besides Malon. Considering that he was on foot, the imp seemed capable of easily matching Epona's long strides as he played little half-tunes on his flute playfully.

"Worried for your wolfie," inquired the Skull Kid during a lapse in his playing.

Malon nodded, speaking without realizing what she was saying. "I don't know what to do...he's my friend and I care for him...but he can be so terrifying when he's...I don't know."

"When he's wolf and not man?" chirped the Skull Kid helpfully.

Malon nodded, feeling guilty in admitting that to a stranger. Why was she telling him this anyways? Hadn't she wanted to keep this to herself as much as possible?

"He is wolf, but he is man," the Skull Kid giggled as he continued. "Wolfman manwolf which is which?"

"Are you trying to be helpful or speaking nonsense?"

"Yes," the Skull Kid replied with an amused cackle.

Malon blinked and looked down at the Skull Kid. "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said it does." he replied with a smirk as he pranced along besides her.

For a bare moment she thought about asking him for further elaboration but decided that the imp was just having fun at her expense so instead she turned her gaze back towards Link's rocking shoulders and tail just visible through the trees ahead.

The Skull Kid played another tune on his flute before speaking again. "You lovey dovey with little wolfie, big golden wolf have plans for him though. He's not going to be little wolfie for long and soon more wolf than man if not careful."

Malon felt her throat tighten. "What does Ordon want with him?"

The imp gave a rattling chuckle. "Who knows? I'm not golden wolf, only he knows what his noes knows."

"You're speaking nonsense again."

"No I'm not, you're hearing nonsense again." the imp replied tersely. "You need new ears."

Malon lapsed into silence then, unsure of just how seriously she was supposed to take the Skull Kid anymore...granted to be fair she'd never taken the silly creature very seriously. He seemed half mad most of the time and completely mad the rest.

"Problem isn't with little wolfie," the Skull Kid chirped suddenly. "Problem with girlie's heart. She doesn't know what she loves, man or wolf, so she fears what she does not know and loves what she does. Can't love half-things, only whole-things. Every-thing or no-thing is how love goes."

Malon looked down at the Skull Kid, but he was playing his flute again and not paying her any attention at all. She scowled at him, turning her attention back to Link as she tried to make sense of the Skull Kid's ramblings. The more she thought about it, the simpler the answer seemed to be, but she didn't think it could be that simple at all. It was too complicated to be that simple.

* * *

"Where have you been," Zelda stormed at them as they reached Link's house.

She and Sheik, along with the Den Mother had been waiting outside Link's residence since early morning wondering where Link and Malon had gone and now here they came as if nothing had happened at all.

"Skull Kid," the Den Mother said with a slight twist of her mouth that, had she been in her wolf form, might have been a snarl. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing little wolfie home safe and sound, the Lost Children were hungry last night." chipred the strange little creature standing besides Epona. He sounded boastful. "Lonely spirits wanted company, I make them dance their sorrows away and bring wolfie and girlie with me to play."

The Den Mother snorted. "For free?"

"No not for free, girlie singing song along with me all night while golden wolf beat on little wolfie and make him strong."

The Den Mother's gaze flicked to Link instantly, her face hard and feral. She walked to Link, kneeling down and whispering something to him. Zelda could not hear what it was she said but she heard the growl in the woman's voice and saw the expression on Link's face. Whatever she said must have been frightening. Something must have been said in response, though Zelda did not hear it, because the Den Mother's face twisted into a snarl no human form was meant to hold and she practically roared the next part of whatever conversation she was having.

"Hear me Ordon, Link is not yours to toy with though he may be of your children. I will hunt you down and destroy you should you do to him what you did to Mallic."

Zelda blinked in alarm as the Den Mother turned away from Link and looked up at her suddenly. There was a fire in her eyes, something Zelda had seen in the Wolfos during battle when one of their own was in need of help. They got very protective.

"Take care of my child Princess of Hyrule. He is strong but our god may break him yet."

"I'll do what I can." Zelda replied, not daring to break the fiery gaze even though she longed to look at Link.

"See that you do, I expect him to return to us eventually and claim his territory and a mate of his own when this is over. I will not lose him to the power games of others, no matter how mortal or immortal those that perpetrate them may be."

Zelda felt a brief flicker of jealousy at the mention of a mate as she looked at Malon retrieving her things from Sheik's care. Just what had the pair of them been doing last night? The imp—Skull Kid—had said something about 'play' just what did that imply? As soon as the thoughts entered her mind she cleared them away with a shake of her head. What was she jealous for? She didn't feel for Link that way, she didn't let him tug her heart around while he was all but oblivious as to how such things were done. She was not Malon. She was not a frightened farm girl. The venom that came with those thoughts surprised her and again she quelled her thoughts, turning her attention to the matters at hand.

"Tell the Patriarch that we are grateful for his assistance, I will do everything in my power to ensure that the Wolfos do not have to fight again for Hyrule."

The Den Mother cast her gaze to Sheik, an odd expression on her features. "I'm sure you will. Stay safe, the forest trails only become more treacherous beyond the Ordon Woods. The Lost Woods do not suffer fools."

"I know the way," Link supplied.

The Den Mother snorted. "You should considering how many times you and Ililia snuck off into them on your own when you knew full well that only hunting parties are to enter the woods."

Link shrank a little at this, but his expression seemed sheepish rather than chastised so Zelda assumed it was a joke rather than a reprimand.

"Link, did you have anything else to take care of before we left?"

Link shook his head. "When you're ready your Highness."

Zelda nodded. "Then lead the way, we have a lot of ground to cover." she paused before adding gravely. "The Mage King is in the forest."

Malon and Link both stopped for a moment, looking at her with equally grave expressions. Link's eyes were hard, almost hungry, Malon's were frightened. The moment passed and Link turned to lead them through the village.

Zelda heard the Skull Kid chuckling behind her as they left. "Fly little birds fly away all, only a short ways to the spider's hall." this was followed by the Den Mother's low growl and more cackling from the Skull Kid.

* * *

Link led them through the forest with a surety that Sheik did not feel. This was an alien world to him, the massive trees and the shadows they cast, the noises and shapes half seen and heard in the mist shrouded environs. It was all so haunting when compared to the bright lit lands of the fields of Hyrule and even to the Faron or Ordon Woods the Lost Woods seemed grim and unwelcoming. Link though seemed confident as he moved from place to place, even now he paused for a moment and not for the first time made water against a tree. When he'd first done this, Sheik had been offended, thinking that the Wolfos should have better manners in front of the Princess. Link had explained after his indignation had passed that doing this let him find their way. He could scent his own urine and doing so ensured that they weren't going in circles. The forest couldn't change scent, just sight and sound, so it was the only sure way for him to navigate within its confines. At least, he'd said, they could find a guide.

As to who that guide would be, he'd not said, but he did say that he'd never been as deep into the Lost Woods as they needed to go and so they'd need to continue going deeper into it until a guide was found. Who that guide was Sheik wasn't sure, though he assumed that the Kakariko were the ones that Link was referring to. He looked around at the trees, wondering when they would appear or if. It seemed an awfully long time since they'd entered the forest and he wasn't even sure what time it was, everything was lit with a dark green light which he assumed was cast by the sun so at least it wasn't night yet. On occasion he saw glowing red eyes, many of them, up in the branches of the trees. He'd asked Link about them, and the Wolfos had told him they were spiders, nothing to worry about. That Sheik could see their eyes from however many dozens of feet lay between the ground and the branches high overhead argued that they were something to worry about but Link did not seemed concerned. He'd simply said that if they did come down to ignore the little ones and kill the big ones first.

Sheik had asked just how big they were and Link had smiled at him. "Big enough to eat us." Yet he still did not seem in the least concerned about them, he just seemed to take them in stride as a part of the forest. Once though they'd stumbled into a dark grove where many pulsing red sacks hung from the trees and sprung from the ground. Link had stopped and told them to turn around and run. They'd done so without question, following him as they darted through the trees. Sheik had heard something let out a hissing screech behind them but had never seen what made the sound even though he'd turned to look on more than one occasion.

When they'd finally stopped running he'd asked what it was they'd just seen, Link had said with no small amount of fear. "Gohma larva, that was a nest. If we'd stayed we would have been eaten."

"So the spiders are no concern but the gohma are?" Sheik had asked incredulously.

"You can kill the spiders." Link had replied. "I don't know if you can kill gohma."

"Everything can be killed." Sheik had replied.

Link had snorted and shrugged. "Be my guest, just don't ask me to watch."

That last part had incensed Sheik to no end, he had gotten the distinct feeling that Link thought him a fool for what he'd said though he'd not said as much. Now though that incident was well passed them and here they were wandering in the green twilight of the forest once more.

He stopped suddenly. "Do you hear something?"

Up ahead Link nodded. "Yes, I've been following it."

"You said not to follow the noises." Sheik pointed out.

"Noises no, music yes." Link corrected. "The forest can't play music. The Kokiri can."

"I thought you said they liked to play tricks," the Princess said cautiously. "Might this be one?"

Link considered for a moment and then nodded. "It could be, but we need to find them one way or the other right? I don't know how to get to their village. If we follow them around enough they may get bored and try to talk to us...or throw something at us."

He turned and began following the music again, the music that Sheik could her now but apparently Link had heard all along. After a few more minutes of following the tinkling music the forest seemed to grow less grim and more brightly lit. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing though as the music was growing louder as well. Then with a suddenness that seemed anything but natural they found themselves in a grove. At its center was a stump, atop which sat a girl with green hair playing an ocarina. As they entered the grove cautiously, Link at their fore. The girl stopped playing and looked up at them with a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Saria."

Link looked at the girl with green hair cautiously, she laughed and smiled at him.

"I know what you're thinking Link—don't act so surprised, you're very important—you're thinking that this is another trick."

He looked at her intently. "It isn't?"

She shook her head. "Not all of us like playing pranks on you wolves...besides there are more urgent things than pranks to deal with right now." now she looked past Link at the Princess. "You are Zelda are you not? And you've come seeking the seals?"

"I am and we have." the Princess replied. "How do you know of this?"

"The Deku Tree held a meeting with the Mage King recently. He demanded the seal and the Deku Tree refused. As punishment the Mage King has infested the Deku Tree with gohma and gone into the forest with a great dragon of fire and ash..." she seemed sad now. "Our forest is in great danger, once the Mage King realizes that he's searching in the wrong place for the seal, he may destroy everything we cherish. Come," she said, hopping from the stump. "I'll take you to the Deku Tree."

She turned and walked to the opposite end of the grove from them, turning to wait for them quietly.

"Do we follow her," asked Sheik uncertainly.

"Do we have a choice?" the Princess replied.

Malon looked to Link. "Link, this is your home, what do you think?"

He shook his head. "This isn't my home, it's hers...but I think we can trust her. This is the first time the Kokiri have ever bothered to talk to us."

"And you trust them based on that," the Princess asked seriously, though there was no accusation which was welcome. Link nodded in reply to her query, she returned the nod. "Then lead on Link, you know these woods and the Kokiri better than any of us do."

Link turned to Saria and followed after her, as he reached her she smiled and turned towards the forest.

"Keep up Link."

Without another word she began to run, faster than anyone should have been able to. Link was stunned but was at her heels instantly. It wasn't hard following her startling green hair through the forest. He heard the galloping of the horses behind him. Chasing Saria through the trees, he felt instinct building inside of him, his lips curled over his fangs his vision focusing. He was hunting once more. Everything simplified suddenly into that moment. Saria looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"You won't catch me Link. We're too fast, even for you wolves."

That only served to intensify Link's sudden urge to pursue and hunt and he ran with greater intensity as ahead of him Saria continued to laugh ahead of him, darting between the trees and through the forest as she lead the way deeper into its heart than Link had ever dared to go before.

Author's Note: well my steam has been brought back down to normal levels...though I must admit that bringing the Kokiri-and Saria specifically-into this the way I have an intend to do has me interested so expect another few words from me soon. Enjoy.


	33. Chapter 33

Keeping pace with Link and the girl Saria was proving to be no easy task. It wasn't that either of them was trying to lose them. It was just that they could take the twisting forest path better than the horses could and were less likely to panic too. Though with Epona the latter was hardly a concern. She was intelligent and sure footed, Malon had complete faith in her. They'd already drawn ahead of the Princess and Sheik who were not the riders that Malon was and whose mounts were of inferior stock. Malon felt a confident smile creep across her face as she leaned close to Epona's neck to avoid any low hanging branches that might clip her head otherwise. Ahead she saw Link's dark shape dark around another bend in the trail, he'd set off so avidly after Saria that Malon had to wonder if he was completely himself. She hoped that Saria hadn't triggered something instinctual in him that could get her hurt. She didn't want to see Link losing control again, not yet, not so soon after the incident with the Zora. It would just be too much, she was trying to come to grips with his nature but she was certain she could not handle two incidents like that in so few days.

She urged Epona onwards as she lost sight of Link yet again, rounding the next bend in the path just in time to see him leap over a fallen tree. Epona took the jump easily, landing once more with ease and taking the next turn instantly, Malon leaned into it with Epona feeling the mare's muscles pulse beneath her legs as she hung on well into the turn. She came out of it and had to yank the reins hard to bring Epona to a halt before she and Epona ran face first into a wall of trees and brush. There was no sign of any path, nor of the Kokiri girl and Link.

"Link!" Malon shouted, receiving nothing but an eerie silence in response.

The Princess and Sheik rounded the bend, bringing their horses to an equally sudden halt. "Where are they?" Zelda asked.

Malon shook her head, panic welling up inside. "I don't know. They were right in front of me."

Sheik looked around them wonderingly. "Does the forest not want us to follow them?"

Malon dismounted, drawing her father's ax and setting to the nearest tree with it. As soon as metal touched wood there was a groaning sound that shook the entire forest it seemed. Malon ignored it hacking at the tree again and again as the groans turned into howls.

"Give him back," she shouted angrily as she continued hacking at the tree obstructing her path. "He's not yours!"

"Malon," the Princess said cautiously. "You need to stop that now."

"It took Link, I'm not stopping until it gives him back."

She raised her ax again but strong arms restrained her. "Malon stop!" commanded the Princess. "We're not alone."

Malon did stop then, looking around to see what it was that Zelda was talking about. Her eyes widened, more children dressed in green were watching them from the trees. They were armed with small swords, spears, bows, and shields and all were looking at her grimly.

"The Kokiri," Sheik said from atop his horse. He'd moved into a crouch and was now standing atop his saddle with one hand on his blade while the other rested at his side.

"You've hurt the forest." one the children said darkly.

"We're trying to find our friend," Zelda provided, releasing Malon. "He was ahead of us on the path and now that path is gone as is he."

"The Deku Tree does not wish for anymore outsiders to corrupt the forest. The wolf is the only one he will see. Wait, and do not attack the forest unless you are ready to suffer its defenses."

There was a click, Malon looked to see Sheik's blade partially drawn from its sheath, his muscles were taught beneath the fabric of his clothes. She hoped that he could move faster than these children because nothing was going to stop her from finding Link. Not until she understood exactly what was between them if anything at all. She'd given up her life for this because of him, she wouldn't stop until she understood the reason for her doing so.

"I won't stop until I find Link." she said, holding the ax up warningly.

"If you raise that ax against a tree again you will die." replied the Kokiri. "You will not harm the forest anymore than you already have."

"Please," Zelda said with a warning hand on Malon's shoulder. "Can you at least give us a place to stay until the Deku Tree returns our companion to us?"

The Kokiri considered them for a moment, looking between each other curiously before almost as one they shrugged.

"I suppose, you are guests after all, even if poorly behaved guests." they turned and began melting back into the depths of the forest dark. Leaving only one behind, a boy with dirty red hair and an angry face.

"Follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe." he turned and began walking and as he did so Malon watched in alarm as the trees moved silently to form a new path. The most frightening thing about it wasn't that they were moving, it was that she couldn't truly _see _them moving. They simply seemed to be in one spot one moment, and then another the next.

She looked to the Princess and Sheik, wondering if they saw the same thing that she did. From their expressions, she assumed that they did indeed see it. After a moments hesitation she slung her father's ax and began leading Epona after the Kokiri boy. She looked back where Link had vanished one last time, the trees had already shifted, the marks she'd made with her ax no where to be seen.

* * *

Link continued his blind charge after Saria as she darted through the trees ahead of him, her tinkling laughter leading him onwards. Even when she vanished from sight he scented her and followed his nose, finding her again in his view once more. He could no longer hear the pounding of the horses' hooves behind them but he did not register what was wrong with this. His mind was locked upon the chase, upon pursuing Saria as she dashed ahead of him again and again. Then all at once she stopped. It was so sudden that Link nearly ran her over. He snarled and leapt clear over he. He landed on the ground and rounded on her, his eyes glowing and wild with excitement. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You're scary when you get excited Link. It's over now though, we're here."

Link looked around and realized that they'd reached the edge of a clearing. The trees stopped just behind him. His ears twitched as he absorbed the silence around them. There was no sound here save Saria's voice. Then he looked around, his mind coming back to itself as he realized they were alone.

"Where are the others?"

Saria's expression was gentle as she spoke to him soothingly. "They're safe. The Deku Tree wanted to speak with you alone before meeting them." she added hastily as his lip curled in a growl. "I promise you Link, they're fine. I swear it. If I lie then you..." she met his gaze with grim determination. "My life is forfeit if they are harmed. Does that reassure you?"

Link walked towards her curiously. She tensed as he stretched his nose towards her and sniffed thoughtfully. He canted his head, looking into her blue eyes searchingly for a moment. He looked away towards the clearing then and began moving towards it.

"Let's go." he said. "I don't want to make them wait longer than they have to."

He heard Saria let out his breath and a deeper primal part of him was pleased that he frightened her. That she feared what he could do to her. It was the first time he'd felt something that dark and it worried him but only just. It was strange how easily he was coming to accept the changes that Ordon was bringing to him. As if his mind was merely remembering something it had forgotten. Saria hurried forwards, walking besides him as they entered the clearing. Link looked up at the massive tree before him. It might have appeared perfectly normal, except for the dark wooden face that peered down at him from its front.

"Saria, you've brought the wolf?"

Saria nodded, bowing her head slightly. "Yes Deku Tree, this is Link of the Wolfos, Child of Ordon."

The Deku Tree's eyes turned towards Link. It was hard to tell exactly what the expression upon the Tree's face was but Link had the feeling he was being judged as the hairs along his back raised nervously.

"Link, the Hero of Hyrule, Child of Ordon. Do you feel the part you have to play in all of this?"

Link looked to Saria who had turned her gaze on him, a gentle smile on her face. He looked back to the Deku Tree.

"I don't understand."

The Deku Tree made a deep rumbling sound, its deep voice shaking the air around them.

"Ordon has selected you to serve him. The Princess of Hyrule has chosen you as her champion. Does not any of this seem strange to you? That you above all others have been selected to serve such as these?"

Link sat on his haunches in confusion, his head canted to one side.

"It was all just coincidence. I was just in the right place at the right time."

The Deku Tree chuckled. "Is it coincidence that I too have need of you then? You are singular Link. You are unique. You have the makings of a hero. Both your god and the princess seek such a hero for their own purposes and though perhaps the Princess of Hyrule does not realize it, her choosing of you as her champion was inevitable. You are meant to save this world."

The Deku Tree sighed, or at least Link thought it was a sigh. "Alas that we could not have met under better circumstances. I have grave tidings to bear. The Mage King, leader of the Gerudo and the Desert Army has come within my domain and demanded that I give to him that which was entrusted to me by the Goddesses themselves. The Forest Seal to the Sacred Realm. Your party has already collected three of them and now you seek the fourth."

"We only have two." Link interrupted. "We don't have the Zora's seal."

The Deku Tree's branches shook. "You have retrieved three, I have felt it."

"But the Zora—" Link began.

"I was not speaking of the Water Seal," the Deku Tree boomed. "Do not dwell on trivialities Link, there is not much time."

Link did not speak again, looking to Saria who now had her gaze upon the Deku Tree. Her expression one of sorrow and pain.

"I am dying Link. There is a parasite within me that is slowly consuming my body. It is the curse laid upon me by the Mage King for refusing to help him." the Deku Tree sounded resigned as it continued to speak. "Once it has consumed me, it will free itself from my body and consume my children, the Kokiri to whom I trust my forests. I cannot allow this. If you seek the seal then you will do me this before I give you that which you seek."

"What is it you want," Link asked cautiously. He didn't know how much he could speak for the Princess but she wanted the seals it made sense that she would be willing to help.

"I want you to enter inside my body and kill the creature that infests me and destroy its children before it can destroy me and slaughter the Kokiri."

Link shifted uncertainly, recalling what Saria had told him before. "I don't know that I can. Gohma can't be killed can they?"

"They die just as any creature." boomed the Deku Tree. "All that is required is the will to do so. This beast inside of me is a plague, an all consuming monster that hungers beyond all reason. If you wish to continue your quest, then you will do me this favor."

Saria looked to Link pleadingly then. "Link, please. You are the only one who can help."

"Not without my friends." Link replied. "I can't do this without them."

The Deko Tree's face seemed to bob as if in a nod. "Of course, I shall bring them to us."

* * *

The Kokiri boy stopped suddenly, looking around the forest as if he'd heard something and was now listening to it. Sheik strained his ears, trying to see if he too could hear whatever it was the boy seemed to be listening to. All he heard was a low thrumming hum that drifted through the trees and seemed to vibrate the leaves above his head.

The Kokiri turned to look at them. "The Deku Tree is ready for you. Follow me."

The Princess looked to Sheik for a moment before nudging her horse forwards. Sheik followed her, Malon leading the way upon her own steed. They took a few twists and turns through the trees before they came upon a clearing within which rested a gargantuan tree. Link and the Kokiri girl from previously, Saria, stood waiting for them. Sheik paid them little mind though, his gaze focused upon the tree. It had a face and was looking at them all. To say that it bothered him would have been an understatement.

"Link, are you alright?" Malon asked worriedly.

Link nodded, though his attention was focused on the Princess. "The Deku Tree wishes to bargain with you your Highness, in exchange for the seal."

Sheik looked between Link, Saria, and what he assumed was the Deku Tree. Just what had Link and the tree been talking about? What obligations had Link drawn them all into now?

"Mido, you may return to the others. I have much to discuss with our guests." the Deku Tree boomed.

The boy who had led them here, Mido, nodded obediently, looking to Saria. "Come on Saria, lets go back to the village."

Saria shook her head sadly. "I have to stay Mido. They're going to need me."

Mido looked in annoyance from her to the Deku Tree to Link and to the Princess. "What? Why? They don't need you here anymore."

"I'm sorry Mido," Saria said gently. She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I won't be coming back. Take care of the others."

Mido frowned and opened his mouth but was silenced by the booming voice of the Deku Tree. "Mido, begone. I have much to discuss with the Princess and her party."

He jumped and hurried to obey, casting a worried look over his shoulder at Saria before he vanished back into the treeline. The tone of command that the Deku Tree had an eerie resemblance to Impa Sheik realized. It expected to be obeyed and would brook no defiance. He couldn't help but feel a hint of mirth at the comparison of his mother to a talking tree but kept his amusement to himself.

"Now," the Deku Tree said gravely. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I have already spoken to Link but I will tell you what I require in exchange for the Forest Seal."

* * *

"I understand what you wish us to do," Zelda said cautiously. "But I don't understand why Saria must come with us."

"You do not need to understand." replied the Deku Tree. "Just know that you will need her in your task. Will you do as I ask or not?"

Zelda considered for a moment before nodding. "We will, just tell us how we can rid you of this creature."

"Good," the Deku Tree said. It suddenly sounded very tired. "Then enter within my body and rid me of this monster. Saria, show them the way."

"Yes Deku Tree." Saria turned to look at them. "Follow me, don't worry, whatever you see is supposed to happen. Leave your horses here, the Deku Tree will keep them safe.

She walked towards the base of the Deku Tree, Link followed her immediately. Malon dismounted from Epona and whispered something soothing to the steed before she too followed Saria. Zelda followed suit and moved after them with Sheik at her side.

"Why does it seem that each time we seek a seal, we must complete some dangerous task. I feel like an errand boy." he grumbled.

"One can't save the kingdom without a little hard work." Zelda replied with a faint smile. "It will be alright. Once we have all the seals all we'll need to do is find a way into Castle Town and the Temple of Time."

"Have you noticed something strange," Sheik asked. "About Link."

"You mean aside from the fact that Ordon seems to think he can use Link to free himself?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Sheik said darkly. "First there's Ordon, why Link? You saw the other Wolfos, there are stronger wolves for Ordon to influence; certainly ones who would be more willing to submit to Ordon. Why choose one who would defy him? And then there's the Deku Tree. It was speaking to Link for several minutes before it would see us. What is so special about him?"

"I don't like your tone Sheik. Link is an ally, do not suspect ill of him simply because others choose to put their faith in him. Do you forget that I too chose him to assist us?"

"That was coincidence."

"Sheik," Zelda said gravely. "Nothing is coincidence. Link has some part to play in this that powers greater than either of us can understand...and so does that girl."

"The Kokiri?"

Zelda nodded. "I saw her in a dream the other night. The Mage King and one of his dragons was there as well. Somehow, she has a role to play in this."

Sheik was quiet for a long moment as they approached the base of the tree. "I'll keep her safe."

"Thank you...and don't be too harsh with Link. I know you hardly see eye to eye but remember he is our companion...and my friend."

Sheik nodded and Zelda turned her attention to the Kokiri girl who now stood before the Deku Tree's trunk. She pressed her hand against the bark, a glow emanated around her fingertips and slowly she pressed against the wood. Zelda watched in increasing alarm as Saria melted into the Deku Tree, turning her head and beckoning them forwards.

"Follow me, all of you."

Link trotted forwards without so much as a pause, passing inside alongside Saria. Malon took a deep breath, scrunched her eyes and rushed the tree, vanishing inside. Zelda looked to Sheik and shrugged, walking forwards towards the tree as she breathed deeply. Her body touched the tree, it felt as if a warm wind was rushing across her skin as the bark glowed around her form and she passed through.

* * *

Malon found herself in a great hollow, it was warm and muggy, moisture hanging in the air around her. Link and Saria were waiting for her. She felt a stab of annoyance that Link seemed to be following this Kokiri around so much but she did her best to just appreciate the fact that he'd come for her the other night even after everything that had happened. She turned to see the Princess emerging from wood. Their eyes met for a moment and the Princess smiled.

"That felt oddly pleasant."

"The Deku Tree is a source of life." Saria said. "Passing through its skin brings with it a refreshing and invigorating power."

Malon had to admit, she did feel renewed somehow...cleansed almost. As if her body had been purged in some way of any exhaustion or trace of weariness. Then Sheik burst from the wall at a full run and barreled straight into Link who let out a surprised yelp. The pair tumbled for a moment, a mix of limbs and fur as they disentangled themselves from one another.

"Sorry," Sheik said.

Link had shifted into his Human form during the tussle and was on his feet again with a smile.

"It's alright, you didn't mean to."

Sheik nodded, looking to Saria. "Where are we going?"

She turned and pointed towards the center of the hollow. There was a massive hole bored into the Deku Tree's center, leading downwards into who knew what.

"The gohma is below...along with its larva. There will be many of them, be careful, even the larva are dangerous though the mother is the one you must fear."

"Malon, let me see your quiver." the Princess said suddenly.

Malon unslung her quiver from her hip and handed it to the Princess. Zelda pressed her hand to it for a moment, clenching her eyes shut in concentration. A white glow emanated from her hand and embraced the quiver and its arrows. She sucked in her breath as her face scrunched in concentration, sweat beading upon her forehead. She let out a gasp and handed the glowing quiver and its contents back to Malon.

"What did you do," Malon asked as she took the quiver gingerly, wondering if it might explode if she handled it roughly.

"Remember that arrow I imbued before," Zelda breathed heavily.

Malon nodded, the memory of the phantom Ganondorf coming to her mind once more. She felt her stomach clench uncertainly but did her best to stifle the sick feeling.

"I just gave all your arrows that same quality...the quiver itself will bestow that power upon any arrows within it."

"I—thank you your Highness." Malon said, suddenly in awe of the quiver.

"You shouldn't have done that, you're going to be exhausted." Sheik chided severely.

The Princess waved her hand dismissively. "We'll need it. The Mage King or one of his shades is here in the forest with a dragon and we're about to fight an armored monster that frightens the Wolfos."

When she put it that way, Malon didn't feel quite as invigorated by the Deku Tree's power. It all sounded too bleak to be encouraging.

"Well," Link said. "We did manage to kill the gohma that ate my parents."

"I thought you said you'd never seen one killed?"

"I haven't," he replied. "I was too young to remember it. I just know that everyone always said we did kill it...but that's the only one we've ever killed."

"Well," Zelda said with a faint smile. "At least we know it can be done."

"Everything can die." Saria added with a smile of her own. "No matter how strong."

Author's Note: well I hope this is keeping everyone interested. The sad thing is that all the brainstorming I did leading up to this part was nil. Most of my ideas covered the later scenes of the story. So as of now I am winging this with the exception of Saria. I have big plans for her! Sorry I have again slowed down, but yeah, we're on a busy schedule, we don't sleep much, and I'm working on an original piece as well as my fan fiction. I apologize and hope you can forgive me.


	34. Chapter 34

Sheik surveyed the gaping hole in the base of the Deku Tree dubiously.

"That is a considerable distance. I can climb that, and I don't doubt you can." he added looking to Saria. "But I'm not as certain about the others."

The Princess joined him by the precipice and looked down at the hewn wood and earth. She pulled back and shook her head.

"Sheik is right. We can't climb a sheer surface like that."

Saria pondered for a moment, she glanced at Link and smiled playfully.

"I don't suppose Wolfos make for very good climbers either?"

Link shrugged. "I can climb if I have something to climb." he looked at Sheik. "I don't have the training for climbing without any hand or foot holds though."

Saria sighed and looked between them all once more before she shrugged and knelt at the edge of the opening. She placed her palm against the wood, casting a green light which spread out from her hand and across the surface. A thick lattice of vines grew out from the green light as it continued to creep its way down the hole. It took several minutes but as Sheik watched the green glow and its accompanying vines extended the entirety of the way down to the base of the chasm.

"Will that suffice?" Saria inquired, standing up and looking to Sheik curiously.

Sheik knelt and dropped over the edge, gripping the vines solidly and tugging on them as he began to descend. After the first few feet he looked up at the Princess and the others who were watching him.

"It seems safe."

Saria smiled at him. "You don't trust anyone do you."

The way she said it made it sound like she found that fact funny which irritated Sheik. He looked away and resumed his descent. The Princess followed, then Link. Malon stood at the edge and looked down after them uncertainly.

"Are you coming?" Link asked gently.

Sheik looked up in annoyance. What was Malon doing now?

"I...I don't think I can climb this." she said uncertainly.

Sheik opened his mouth to rebuke her but Link beat him to it.

"You can do it, you're strong enough."

And it seemed to be that simple, Malon nodded grimly and lowered herself over the lip of the descent and followed after them. Sheik shook his head and frowned as he resumed his own climb. It was remarkably easy going, Saria's vines provided solid support. After the first several meters he looked up, realizing that Saria was not following them.

"Where's the girl?"

"Right here."

Sheik might have jumped if he hadn't been hanging from the wall with another forty-feet below him. Saria floated in the air, her hair and clothes blowing about her as if she was standing in a heavy wind.

"How are you doing that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I am a fairy you know." she pointed out with a tinkling giggle, doing a little somersault in mid-air.

Sheik shook his head and looked up at Link, the Wolfos' attention was focused on Malon who was descending gingerly above him. He wondered if this sort of thing for the Kokiri was normal, Link had mentioned that they liked to play tricks and the like on the Wolfos in the forest. He supposed it made sense that they'd be...well whatever it was Saria was doing. He continued his descent, paying no more mind to Saria as she floated down alongside them. A few more meters and Sheik had the eerie feeling he was being watched. He looked at Saria but it wasn't here that was sending the chills down his spine of that he was certain enough. There was something _other _here with them. And whatever it was couldn't be friendly. He looked around at their surroundings and noticed several oversized spiders' webs. He remembered the spiders in the forest and reached a hand down for his blade. He drew it and clenched it with his teeth before continuing his descent. He'd be damned if he was going to end up on some overgrown arachnid's dinner platter.

* * *

Malon hated every agonizing moment that they climbed down the wall of vines. Link spoke to her gently as they descended, encouraging her quietly each step of the way. They'd managed to compound two things she hated into one. Being underground, and heights. What was next? She took the next step and planted her foot squarely on Link's head.

"I'm sorry," she said as she jerked her foot back to its prior foothold.

Link was scanning the walls curiously, his attention fully absorbed in the shadowy interior of the hollowed out tree.

"Link what is it?"

"Smells like," he paused for a moment, canting his head to one side. "Silk, and death."

Malon clenched the vines tightly, looking around nervously. She didn't see anything, but now that she was listening she could hear a low rasping hiss. A whole lot of it. She licked her lips uncertainly, steeling herself and looking down at the others. They'd all stopped and were each listening intently to the noise. She looked to the side then and screamed as a set of red eyes peered at her from a black body that played host to a pair of vicious fangs the size of her fingers. The spider was massive, and it was moving slowly but that didn't save Malon from the horror of the hideous beast as it rasped at her and crawled across the wall towards her. She looked around frantically, just in time to see another leap from some unseen crevasse and land on the opposite wall.

"Drop!" Link shouted.

Malon looked down at him. "You can't be serious."

He returned her frightened gaze. "There's water down there, I'll catch you. We can't fight them hanging on the wall."

"I'll cushion the fall." Saria called from beneath them.

She watched in terror as Sheik let go of the wall and leaned back, for a moment he was in free fall, hanging in space as if time had stood still. Then he dropped and vanished into the gloom below. The Princess did the same moments later, though she was far less graceful. Saria followed them down, diving in the air like some kind of bird. Malon looked at the approaching spiders, there were three of the hideous arachnids now, all of them closing in towards her. Their fangs rubbed against each other hungrily, what was either venom or saliva dripping from the tips. She clenched her eyes shut and let go with a scream. Moments later she fell against Link's chest. His arms enveloped her and she felt him curl his larger frame around her. The fall seemed to last forever, but it ended so suddenly that for a moment she wasn't even sure if they'd actually jumped. The water hit them like a hammer, any cushioning Saria had provided didn't seem to lessen the blow to Link who let out a whoosh of air as he hit. He released her immediately and Malon kicked to the surface in a frantic moment of panic before she realized that she could stand in the chest deep water. Link was besides her, kneading his side with his hand gingerly.

"Sorry," without realizing what she was sorry for.

He shrugged, looking back up the way they'd come. "It's not your fault."

Malon looked up and felt her heart clench tightly. The spiders were spinning a thick silken web across the opening.

"The Mage King?" Sheik inquired darkly.

Link shook his head, looking back to Malon. "The spiders know they can't come down to get us. They can't swim. They think we'll have to come back up."

"We will," growled Sheik in annoyance. "And they've cut off the exit."

Link looked over at Saria curiously. "I don't know about that."

Malon looked between Saria, who was smiling at Link, and back to him. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not important right now." the Princess snapped suddenly. "We're not alone."

Malon turned to look at the Princess. She was gazing out across the dimness of the underground cavern they were in. Malon followed her gaze and saw several glowing red orbs with black centers shimmering at the far end of the cavern.

"Gohma," Saria said quietly. "Or at least the larvae of one."

"We can't fight in the water," Sheik said, though he'd already drawn his blade. "Our movement will be too restricted."

"And they won't attack us in the water." Link supplied looking at Saria. "They can't swim."

She nodded and Malon breathed a sigh of relief. It was too dim to make out the forms of the larva from here but she couldn't imagine anything that scared both the Wolfos, a talking tree, and its fairies was pleasing to the eyes. She thought about trying to shoot them with her bow, but the water at her neckline made that impossible unless...she looked at Link.

"Can you lift me on your shoulders?"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Can you lift me on your shoulders," she repeated insistently.

"I—sure," he replied with a shrug.

He ducked under the water and a moment later Malon yelped as he stuck his head between her legs and lifted her clear of the water. He wobbled for a moment before steadying himself.

"How's that?"

"A little warning would be nice next time," she said tersely.

Malon drew her bow and tested the feel of trying to shoot astride Link. It was awkward at best but she thought she could do it. She drew an imaginary bead on the glowing eyes. She could hit that. The distance wasn't so great. She reached into her quiver and drew out an arrow. It felt warm to her fingers and seemed to crackle with an energy that tickled her fingers but its weight was no different than a regular arrow.

"Don't waste your shots." Zelda said. "I can't create more arrows for you if you miss."

Malon smiled as she sighted down the shaft. "I won't miss."

* * *

Zelda watched as Malon drew her arm back, holding the shaft for just a moment before letting fly. She couldn't see the flight of the arrow of course, so instead she looked downrange at the intended targets. As soon as her eyes touched upon the group of wavering red orbs, one of them exploded in a flash of brilliant light and energy. There was a keening screech as the creature died and the others warbled and scattered this way and that, seemingly running at random as they attempted to get away from their sibling's death. Malon drew another arrow, nocking the shaft and taking careful aim before she let fly once more. Zelda watched, expecting the arrow to hit the wall or floor of the cavern harmlessly given that the larva were now running to and fro but to her amazement, Malon's shot hit home and another of the creatures died in a terrible screech and flash of light.

"Malon," she said in awe. "Why didn't you ever try for the Royal Guard?"

Malon paused in the drawing of her next arrow. "I didn't know the Hylian Army took women."

Zelda shook her head. "They don't, but the Royal Guard does. They're not gender exclusive by any means."

Malon seemed to consider this for a moment before she shrugged. "I love my family and the ranch. I wouldn't want to leave home just to be someone's body guard." she stopped and added quickly. "Not that I mind helping you your Highness."

"No I imagine not." Zelda responded wryly.

She found some amusement in the fact that Malon had been willing to leave home for a love she wasn't even sure of, but the idea of leaving that same home for gainful employment was unpleasant to her. Zelda wished that she was at liberty to be so whimsical with her life choices. Minutes passed, and then finally all the glowing orbs were extinguished. Link let Malon off his shoulders, once more ducking under the water, and began to move forwards with his shield and sword both drawn. Sheik moved with him with Malon and Zelda bringing up the rear. Saria floated alongside Zelda, her feet just above the waterline.

"Doesn't that drain you?" Zelda asked her curiously.

Saria shook her head with a pleasant smile. "No, Hylians, Humans, Gerudo, all the races, you all have to summon magic. It doesn't come naturally to you even if you are born with the gift of controlling your own energies enough to cast with them. The Kokiri _are _magic. There is no difference between us and your energies save that we have form and your energy does not."

"So you're merely a mana source? A tap for magical energies?"

Saria frowned. "I wouldn't say 'merely' we are still individuals with our own consciousness and spirit after all."

"I'm sorry," Zelda said quickly. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," Saria replied cheerily. "I bet it's a little confusing when you grow up understanding something is one way only to find that someone else understands it to be another."

Zelda nodded and couldn't help but smile, wondering if Saria realized the wisdom of her own words or not. Likely not since the fairy girl continued walking without giving the brief conversation another thought. As they continued forwards, the water became shallower as the ground gradually rose. Link stumbled over something ahead and fell into the water suddenly, Sheik helped him up immediately as Zelda and Malon came to join them. Looking into the water in the dim illumination, Zelda say a twisted and hideous thing, more grotesque than the spiders from before. The larva looked somewhat like a scorpion with its curved and barbed tail; but any similarities ended there. It had large clawed and armored legs and the single red eye beneath which rested a set of nasty mandibles. Upon closer inspection, Zelda found Malon's arrow imbedded in between two of the plates of the armored carapace, the energy released by its charge had blown the plates back and fried the insides of the infant gohma.

"Your spell is very powerful," Saria observed with interest. "But I imagine you won't be able to cast another like that for sometime, at least not until you've rested?"

Zelda nodded hesitantly, not sure how much she wanted to reveal about her own failings to this fairy child. Any answer she might have given though was cut short by a low and hideous roar that started as a moan and turned into a jaw shaking bellow.

"The gohma is here." Saria said, fear entering her voice.

* * *

"Where," Sheik snapped looking around searchingly.

The light might be dim to the others but it was almost day down here to him thanks to the odd glow that was emanating from the walls of the cavern. He couldn't see anything resembling a larger version of the larva that Malon had just slain. Where was it? Something fell on his shoulder, frowning he looked up and shouted in alarm. A single glowing eye was staring down at him murderously from the ceiling.

"Look out!"

He jumped and took the Princess with him, dunking them both into the water, submerging them both as the ground shook. He rolled off of her and turned to face the monster before him. It was just as frightening as Link had said. The adult gohma was easily the size of a small house and it whereas the larva's armor had been brittle enough to shatter when struck by Malon's arrows, this adult's carapace looked as solid as any plate mail.

"Malon, Link!" shouted the Princess desperately.

Sheik realized then that he hadn't checked to see if either of their companions had moved in time. For all he knew they were squashed beneath the gohma's armored feet. He felt a moment's guilt before he leapt into action, throwing a knife at the creature's one obvious vulnerability, its eye. It recoiled and shrieked in alarm as its pupil rolled hideously in its socket, blinking furiously. Sheik wasn't even sure if his attack had any effect other than to irritate the beast but he threw another blade just to keep it off guard. Then he spied Link on the opposite side of the gohma, his sword up and at the ready as he heled Malon up with his shield bearing arm. At least they were both safe. The Princess would have been very distraught if they'd been seriously injured or killed. He didn't see the fairy girl anywhere, though she was of secondary concern in all truthfulness. Right now the furious beast before him was of eminent concern. He rolled out of the way as it jabbed at him with its tail, and again as its feet swung at him.

The Princess lashed at it to no avail with her rapier, the thin blade hardly leaving a scratch against the beast's carapace. That was when the arrow hit, or at least Sheik assumed it was one of Malon's enchanted arrows. The light was blinding, even to him, and he had to look away as the air crackled and sizzled with charged energy. The gohma howled in pain and jerked away, Sheik blinked back the spots around his eyes and watched as Link jumped up and drove his blade into the beast's flank. The sword sank in deep and the gohma shrieked hideously at the assault but shook violently, freeing itself from Link who was forced to jump away. It turned to face him now, and Sheik saw the damage that Malon's attack had done. The armor was blackened and cracked where the arrow had discharged its power. Link had attacked what had suddenly become a glaring weakness in the beast's armor. Sheik dropped back quickly, searching through his pouches for something he could use. He found the deku nut paste he was looking for and drew his blade, smearing the paste on his sword's surface before returning the ointment to his pouch.

So armed, he rushed towards the enraged arachnid as it took a swipe at Link, striking his shield and sending him toppling into the water. He had seconds to act. He jumped, caught himself on the barbed carapace and slammed his blade home. Compared to Link's sword, his was little more than a large dagger, but the paste went to work quickly. He dropped to the ground, splashing in the water as the gohma began to convulse and hiss erratically. It lost its footing and collapsed onto the ground in violent spasms as it tried to control its body and fight the spreading paralysis that Sheik had inflicted upon it. Whether the monster's mind understood it or not, the fight was over, they'd won.

* * *

Link stood over the twitching gohma, its red and orange eye fixed on him hatefully. He raised his blade in both hands, taking a firm grip on the hilt of the sword before he plunged it downwards into the gohma's eye. It let out a keening shriek and its body convulsed violently for a moment as he wrenched and twisted his sword, driving it in deeper. The gohma's shrieks grew softer and less piercing, its convulsions lessened, and then it stopped moving altogether. Link drew his blade and stumbled back from the creature. He looked at the thick viscous liquid on his sword and crinkled his nose. It smelled terrible. He ducked it in the water, and when it didn't come off he smeared it in the silk beneath the water's surface for good measure. Finally satisfied that the ooze was removed he turned to see how the others were faring. Malon of course was fine, she was a short distance from him, an arrow nocked and ready in case something else should drop on them.

She met his gaze for a moment before looking elsewhere. He wasn't sure what to make of her expression but chose not to dwell on it as he turned his attention to the Princess and Sheik.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sheik said as he cleaned his blade. "Thank you both for the opening."

Link nodded. "Thank Malon, I didn't do much more than annoy it I think...I never thought one of these would be so easy to kill."

"All things can die." Saria said suddenly as she walked around the side of the creature. "It simply takes the will to kill them."

"So are we done then? Is this it?" Malon pressed.

They all looked at Saria who smiled at them with a nod. "I believe so, we'll have to return to the surface to make sure, only the Deku Tree will be able to tell us if the infestation has been removed."

Link looked around and paused as he saw something strange on the wall. "It's not over."

They followed his eyes and saw what he did, pulsing red sacs hung from the wall and ceiling. There were many more gohma larvae, all of them incubating.

"How are we going to get rid of them all," murmured Malon. "I don't have enough arrows for all of them, and I don't want to waste the ones I have."

"I think I might have a way." Zelda said suddenly. "Saria...I hate to ask you this but may I use you for a moment?"

Link frowned and turned to look at the pair. What was the Princess planning to do?

After a moment, Saria nodded. "Alright."


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you sure about this?" Zelda asked.

Saria nodded. "If it cleanses the Deku Tree of his affliction then yes, I am sure."

Zelda nodded soberly, reaching down and taking Saria's hand. She looked to the others, standing a good distance away from the walls where the pulsating sacs of the gohma's eggs rested.

"All of you need to stay back, I'm not sure I can control this."

"I don't like this plan your Highness." Sheik said sullenly.

She smiled at him gently. "I know, but we don't have much other choice. Unless you want to try getting past those spiders?"

"Malon could shoot them," Sheik pointed out.

"No, I couldn't," Malon countered. "Not straight up like that, the arrow would lose too much velocity...it could come back down and hurt one of us...that and the webbing, if it can support their bodies it can stop one of my arrows."

"The Princess imbued them with her power," Sheik snapped. "That should be more than enough to—"

"I can't guarantee that," Malon replied angrily. "I can't say that I would be able to shoot an arrow straight up at that angle and hit my target. I have few enough arrows left as it is, I won't waste anymore."

"But you'll risk the Princess' life?"

"That's enough Sheik." Zelda barked. "This won't kill me, Saria is the one who will face the greatest risk. She's containing all the energy. I will merely direct it."

"And I'll be fine," Saria said. "I'm used to the kind of feedback that this will create. It won't be a problem."

"Then why are we all standing well back from you," Sheik inquired. "If it's so safe?"

Zelda scowled at him, wishing he'd be quiet and just let her do this. They needed to move on, the more they bickered, the more lead Ganondorf had on them. A lead they could ill afford to give him. At least so long as they had some of the seals he'd be unable to obtain the Triforce. That much she could be sure of.

"Sheik, I've never used this much power before, _ever. _This is on a wholly different level from what I am used to. I don't know what will happen, I just know that if something goes wrong it won't be myself or Saria who will be in the most risk. It will be the three of you."

Sheik looked like he wanted to say more, to make further objections and truthfully Zelda understood what he was trying to do. He was trying to protect her, but there was only so much protecting she could take. Some risks had to be taken, they'd been proving that this entire time. This was just another time when risk was needed and necessary.

"Let's begin," Zelda said before Sheik could give voice to the expression he bore.

She clasped Saria's hand tightly, entwining their fingers as she tried to draw out the fairy girl's energies. They weren't hard to find, the moment she began to draw them out they rushed into her body in a sizzling torrent. Her mouth opened in a sudden gasp as the energy coursed through her, setting her body tingling. Her hair stood on end, flowing about her in a rippling wave of static charge as her body tried to cope with the sudden influx of power from Saria. She truly was like an energy font. Zelda could only imagine what would happen if the Kokiri were ever of a mind to bring their power to bear against the rest of the world. Surely the lands would tremble. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and redirected her efforts to channel the surging power coursing through the bond she now share with Saria. Raising her hand she pointed her fingers at the egg sacs on the wall. They would never hatch, never kill another being. Of that she would be sure of right now.

Crackling balls of pure energy appeared at her fingertips. Her hand felt numb from the charge but she held them firm as they built in power, their energies arcing between her digits in a ravishing display of power. She let them fly then with a loud crack, the air smelt of burnt skin and hair as the five balls of energy sailed across the cavern and struck walls. Zelda did her best to direct their path, the charged balls lanced their way through the gohma eggs like a surgeon's knife lancing an infection. They popped, spilling viscous fluid onto the floor of the cavern where it mingled with the water. Zelda continued to direct their path, watching as each egg popped and extinguished another of the arachnid menaces. Finally the last egg was broken, its contents distended onto the cavern floor. Zelda felt Saria withdrawing her energy, the five balls began to dissipate as Zelda's power diminished and withdrew. Still she kept control until the last of Saria's power left her and the balls crackled out of existence.

She released her grip on Saria's hand, the Kokiri's fingers were bruised and discolored, Zelda hadn't realized she'd been gripping that tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Saria looked at her crushed hand passively, as if observing a wound on someone else.

"It's no matter, I'll be fine...are you alright your Highness?"

Zelda nodded. "Just a little shaken. I've never used that much energy before."

Saria smiled at her gently, having someone who looked so young give her an almost sorry smile was a little disturbing Zelda had to admit but she tried not to be uncomfortable under the Kokiri's gaze.

"You have more power than you realize. I only fed you a very small portion of my own energy. You were drawing on your own reserves just now, I just provided a sink for you to vent the excess."

Zelda looked at her in confusion. That had been her energy just now? Then why did she struggle so much to cast something as simple as the light enchantment that now charged Malon's quiver?

"You need to have more faith in your ability your Highness. The power is there, if you'll just take it."

The others were around them then and Zelda could not press Saria for further insight though she wanted very much to do so. She'd always thought that she was weak, and that was why she could hardly control her magic. That it might be some kind of self-imposed block had never occurred to her and the idea that she was the only one holding her powers back startled and annoyed her. She'd have to fix that if it truly was the case. Hyrule wouldn't be saved by half-measures.

* * *

Link looked to Saria intently. "We're not going to go past those spiders are we."

She smiled at him. "How do you know?"

"I've seen Kokiri appear and disappear before. We don't have to climb back up."

Saria shrugged playfully. "It's true, I'll take us out from here."

"If you could do that from the start, why didn't you?" Sheik asked in annoyance. "You could have saved us the trouble of those stupid spiders."

"Because until that gohma was killed, this cavern was sealed from us. The Mage King wasn't going to make it easy for the Kokiri to come here...that's why I needed to get you. Even if we'd all banded together, we'd not have been able to do what you did to the gohma just now."

Link looked over at the corpse of the giant arachnid, feeling a chill run up his spine. He'd spent his entire life fearing the gohma and now he'd just killed one...or at least helped to kill one. He wondered if Sheik would be willing to share whatever that strange smelling stuff he'd put on his sword was. His people could use a way to disable the gohma...of course that still left the problem of breaking through the armor but it was a start at least wasn't it?

"Come here," Saria said as she motioned them all near. "I can only do this within a very close range."

They gathered around her, Link wasn't too worried honestly. He'd seen the Kokiri use their magic before though he wasn't entirely sure what to expect here. The others looked a little uncertain save for the Princess. She looked to Link and he had the strange feeling that she was drawing her strength from him. Saria's eyes glowed for a moment with a vibrant blue light, then a wind swept around them all. It smelt like a fresh forest to Link, as if it was spring suddenly, the wind whipped around them and the blue light that had been in Saria's eyes spread around them. It enveloped them and with a sudden gust of wind they found themselves standing outside once more before the Deku Tree.

"You've done it," the Deku Tree boomed. "Thank you, I feared for my children should the gohma have escaped from within me. I keep the creatures at bay and my children safe, but this one was empowered by the Mage King."

"The seal?" the Princess pressed.

"Yes, of course. I'm afraid the Mage King is ahead of you, he's already gone to the temple in the forest. You too must make this journey, beware though, he has brought his monsters with him."

"Where do we find it once we're there?" pressed the Princess.

"Saria will show you...now...I'm afraid...you will have to...go without my...protection...though you have my...blessing."

Link watched in alarm with the others as the Deku Tree seemed to sag, its boughs slumping as its leaves turned to a dark brown and black coloration. Its bark turnded a sickly gray, seeming to shrivel and quiver as it did so. With a final quivering groan, it was all over. Link looked to Saria in bewilderment and found her crying silently.

"What happened?"

"The Deku Tree is dead." she murmured.

"What," Zelda and Malon said in unison.

"How can that be?" Malon pressed. "We killed the gohma."

Saria shook her head. "I know, and I—_we_ are all grateful that you saved our lives...but the Deku Tree was already dying when you arrived. The gohma had consumed much of the roots which kept it alive...it was imprisoning the gohma within itself so it would not hunt us. Until you could kill it. You brought the Deku Tree peace, little more."

"I'm sorry," the Princess said heavily. "I wish we could have done more."

Saria shook her head. "There wasn't anything more to do. The Mage King was thorough...if you wish to do more, ensure that you succeed. That all the sacrifice is not in vain."

"We will." Zelda said gravely.

Link nodded in agreement, his own conviction renewing. "We'll beat him."

Saria smiled at him and then turned towards the edge of the grove. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the temple. Be careful we'll likely face the Mage King's minions along the way."

* * *

Saria led them away from the Deku Tree's grove and into the forest once more. Malon looked behind her, over Epona's back at the massive tree one last time. It seemed so sad, to have gone to all the effort to save the Deku Tree only to discover that it was already doomed. It kindled within her a hatred for the Mage King that hadn't been there before. She looked around at her companions, the Princess, Sheik...Link. Each of them had a reason to fight the Mage King. She hadn't, not until this latest outrage he'd committed. She even found herself blaming him for making Link lose control in the Zora dungeon. After all, if he hadn't been involved then they wouldn't have ended up there in the first place and Link never would have gone berserk. The new resolve was certainly reassuring. Perhaps there would be more to this in the end besides Link. That alone was slightly intimidating. Epona nickered and nudged her head against Malon's shoulder fretfully. Malon stroked the mare's nose affectionately.

"It's alright, we'll figure everything out."

Epona snorted and bucked her head which Malon took to be an affirmation. She smiled, leaning against the mare as she walked.

"Saria!" came a shrill voice.

Malon stopped and looked to the front of their little party. Several Kokiri were barring their path, armed with their miniature weapons and not looking too pleased either.

"The Deku Tree is dead." said the red haired Kokiri boy. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything Mido." replied Saria calmly. "The Mage King is the one responsible for the curse. These outsiders lifted it."

"The Deku Tree is dead." repeated Mido darkly, hefting his sword and shield.

"And what are you going to do?" Saria asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "These are still our guests and you won't harm them. If you want to express your anger, why don't you attack the Mage King's minions?"

Mido shifted nervously and looked at the other Kokiri uncertainly. "We can't travel in the forest without the Deku Tree's protection, you know that."

Saria smiled. "I have a task to perform, one last labor given to me by the Deku Tree. Regardless of the danger, I must fulfill the tasks. You can either help me, or prevent me."

"Saria," murmured Mido. "You know I wouldn't stop you."

"Good, do you have any arrows?"

One of the Kokiri unslung a quiver and handed it to her. She withdrew the arrows, half the size of one of Malon's shafts and placed her hand across them. Malon's eyes widened as the shafts stretched and lengthened to a more normal length. Saria handed the arrows to Malon who took them gingerly, examining them dubiously before she placed them in her quiver. They certainly seemed normal at least.

"You said before that you wouldn't be coming back...is that still true?" Mido asked his voice suddenly plaintive.

Saria smiled sadly and nodded. "You'll take care of the others won't you?"

Mido nodded. "Of course I will." he glared at Link and Sheik in turn. "You guys better treat Saria right or I'll hear about it and deal with you both!"

Saria's smile was sweet as she gave Mido a brief hug and embraced the others as well. "Don't worry, the Deku Tree's seed is already planted. Within the year, a new tree will arise to tend over our forest once more."

Mido nodded glumly. "It won't be the same without you."

Saria smiled gently and nodded. "You'll have to find someone else to play for the forest, yes, but don't worry. You all know the songs."

"Don't worry." the Princess said reassuringly. "We'll make sure that she comes back to you."

Mido looked at the Princess for a moment, then at Saria before he nodded. "Thank you...I guess. Good luck."

It seemed an oddly ungrateful response to the Princess' comment but Malon didn't pay it much mind. She was too caught up in her revelation that for a change, this wasn't all about Link anymore.

* * *

They followed Saria deeper into the forest, once again Sheik found himself on edge and at odds with the eeriness of the forest...it didn't help that he kept spying the large spiders watching them from their lairs in the trees. At least these ones weren't inclined to assault them...but then again they weren't scaling a sheer surface at the moment. They were simply traversing a forest trail...if the path that Saria was leading them upon could be described as a trail at all. Sheik couldn't find any discernible pathway through the maze of trees. Saria just seemed to be following some innate sense of the forest that led her onwards.

"Sheik," the Princess said suddenly. "When we reach this temple, we'll need to be very careful. If we're to believe what we've been told, one of the dragons that Ganondorf has under his power is here. It will be difficult to deal with it, especially for Link who has faced it before and seen what it can do. Do you think you can do to it what you did to the gohma?"

Sheik considered, he wasn't certain that the deku paste trick would work on the dragon. The gohma had been a gamble but it certainly seemed to work nicely enough.

"I'm not certain your Highness, it may or may not work. All I can guarantee is that I will try."

She nodded. "That's all I can ask, I may be able to use my magic on it but...it's said that such powers don't work on the dragons of old."

"The Mage King's powers seem to work well enough." Shiek pointed out dubiously.

"Yes, well he may simply have promised the dragon something it wanted...incinerating an army or forest for example."

Sheik's already dour mind darkened further. He hadn't considered that to be honest and wished that he now wasn't. Some creatures were just so evil that the act of causing death, destruction, and meaningless suffering was an inherent aspect of their nature. He readily admitted that pain and agony could serve a purpose, but it must serve a purpose. There was no point in enacting cruelty for cruelty's sake alone. Nothing could justify that.

"Did you notice that Malon is changing?" the Princess asked suddenly.

Sheik blinked and looked ahead of them at Malon questioningly. "Changing how Highness?"

"Since Link lost control, she's drifting from him...or perhaps a better way to say it is that she's realizing that the fantasy isn't the reality. I doubt it's as simple as she's stopped caring about him, there are probably other factors but since coming to the forest she seems to be growing more committed to what we're trying to accomplish."

Sheik frowned behind his wraps briefly as he wondered if Malon changing was a good thing indeed. His eyes shifted to Link, walking at the head of their column with Saria. He too seemed changed since returning to the forest. While he'd had moments where he'd seemed downright giddy to be here, he seemed to be growing somber as well. As if the weight of the burden he had undertaken was weighing on him. Sheik pondered for a moment, wondering who was most likely to break first. The ranch girl or the wolf. Both had had their lives upended for all of this, Link perhaps the most. Malon at least had a home to return to. Link's own people had effectively banished him until all this was over and even then it sounded as if they would never allow him back, at least not as he had been. He'd changed too much for them. It seemed odd that the Wolfos of all beings would care so much over someone growing but apparently they did. Enough so that they'd sooner cast out one of their own than let them disrupt the balance of their pack.

It might make sense to Link, but to Sheik it seemed alien...though to be fair the Sheikah too had similar traditions if a member should grow to become a problem. He recalled how Link had compared their two peoples and found himself pondering just how similar the Wolfos and Sheikah were. It seemed odd that two species, both committed to service, one willingly the other forced, would share traits...especially when they had entirely separate origins.

"Sheik?"

He shook his head, his attention coming back to the Princess. "Forgive me your Highness."

She snorted and smiled at him. "A Sheikah daydreaming?"

He bowed his head. "I apologize your Highness."

"It's no matter, it was nothing of consequence."

* * *

Zelda smiled as she returned her attention to Saria and the path the Kokiri. To catch Sheik daydreaming in the midst of their conversation was certainly entertaining. She doubted he was thinking of anything pleasant, he never did after all, however the fact that he was still getting lost in his thoughts like a normal person brought her some odd comfort and reassurance. She was still troubled over what Malon had said about her ability to use magic. She'd always assumed that the magic had simply not taken and that it would come with time. However Saria's brief comment seemed to imply that there was more too it than that. If they had any time in the near future for her to examine her use of magic and her abilities therein she would take the time to do so. If she could further harness her powers, it would be just one more weapon in their fight against the Mage King and his forces.

"Oh Goddesses."

She looked up at Malon's words and stopped short. All around them the forest had been charred into oblivion. The mighty trees were mere shadows of their former selves, burnt to a crisp, many of the weaker specimens were little more than crumpled piles of ash.

"This is the devastation that will consume our forest if Ganondorf is not stopped." Saria whispered.

She sounded like an injured animal as she spoke, and looked at the charred remains of the forest, Zelda could hardly blame her. This was her home after all, and the Mage King was slowly destroying it.

"We'll stop him." she said unequivocally. "I swear it."

Saria nodded, besides her, Link's mouth was drawn back in a snarl that Zelda felt rising inside her own chest as well. Ganondorf would pay for all the suffering he was bringing to the lands.


	36. Chapter 36

They traveled through the wastes left by Ganondorf's passage quietly, almost somberly. To Sheik it seemed as if they were a funerary procession. It was as if someone had died. He supposed that for Link and especially Saria, the devastated forest around them was essentially a death if not many deaths. He wondered too, how much the Princess and Malon were affected by it. Both had grown unusually quiet since they'd entered the desolation. All around them lay the burned out stumps of once might trees and there was no sign of bird nor beast. Sheik couldn't help but think that he'd find more cheer in a graveyard when compared to this dismal place. That a single man could be responsible for so much destruction seemed unfathomable to Sheik, but he reminded himself that this man had command of a dragon and who knew what else.

"I smell something strange." Link murmured from ahead of the group.

"What is it?" the Princess asked, snapping out of her somber mood instantly.

Link took a long while to answer, scenting the air carefully. It seemed to Sheik as if he was having trouble discerning the scent. Perhaps the amount of ash in the air was affecting him in more ways than mere emotional ones.

"Mist," Link said in some confusion. "There's mist somewhere ahead."

"We're almost there." Saria said quietly. "That's why the Mage King burned the forest, he was trying to find the Maze."

"Maze?" Sheik echoed curiously.

Saria nodded. "The Forest Temple was hidden within a great maze so that none but those the forest wished could find the seal. Most would never be able to come close to it because of the nature of the Lost Woods. However the Mage King has destroyed the woods around the Maze, there is little left for him to do but to navigate it."

"Will he be able to?" the Princess pressed.

Saria nodded. "The Maze won't hinder someone like him. Not with such power at his disposal. There is only one fail safe left before he can reach the seal, thankfully you will confront him long before he's able to pass through it."

"What is that last fail safe?" Sheik inquired.

Saria cast him a smile. "It's a secret, come the Maze is nearby and we will need to reach it before night falls."

Sheik looked up at the bleak skies, the sun was clouded over with the smoke and ash of the dragon's wake. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be out here at night when it would only get darker and harder to find their way. They continued forwards, Saria leading the way through the wastes. Soon Sheik spied the mist that Link had spoken of. It appeared as if from nowhere. There was simply a wall of mist before them suddenly. Saria passed into it without a word, Link followed immediately with Malon and the Princess behind him. Sheik brought up the rear, a throwing knife slipping into the palm of his hand. He didn't like any of this.

As they moved through the mists, the air got heavier, more closed in. The ashy smell and taste vanished from Sheik's mouth which was a relief but he felt a sense of claustrophobia setting in about him as the mists wrapped around him. It was as if the very air was trying to force him to leave this place.

"Whatever you do," he heard Saria's muffled voice, seemingly coming from all directions. "Just keep walking. The mist is meant to deter intruders. Don't let it frighten or mislead you."

Sheik scowled. The last thing he was going to be was frightened by some mist. Maybe Malon of all their number might panic and flee but he certainly wasn't going to. Not with the Princess' life at risk here. Ahead he could just make out her silhouette in the mist and he urged his steed forwards so that she was more than a shadow. He could feel the claustrophobia of the mists all around him, this was something more ominous and intimidating than the underground halls of the Gorons or the dank waterways and tunnels of the Zora. Neither of those places had felt smothering but here in the mist, it felt as if some invisible hand was trying very much to choke him.

He shook the feeling from his mind, concentrating on the Princess ahead of him. Then something happened. Something inexplicable and altogether alien to his conscious. A great power overtook his mind and for just a moment he thought he heard his mother's voice in his head and the voices of many others, some he recognized as his fellow Sheikah, others were alien but no doubt more of the shadowy legion that kept the kingdom safe. The pressure was overwhelming as his mind was rocked, he pitched forwards in the saddle, unable to control his body as the searing energy blazed through his mind.

He didn't remember falling from his saddle, but when next he was aware of his surroundings he was on his face in the moist grass and very much alone. His head was still spinning but there were no more voices. He got up shakily, wiping his face clean of debris as he looked about him searchingly for the others. They were nowhere in sight. Sheik was very much alone in the mists and had no idea which direction was which.

* * *

Malon was oddly unfazed by the mists that enshrouded herself and Epona. There was something comforting about them. It was oddly warm and reassuring despite the closed in nature of it all. Nothing like the underground places they'd traveled in the past days. Every now and again she caught a snippet of song from Saria who had started playing on a small ocarina and she followed the tune whenever it reappeared on the moist air. Besides her, the Princess rode in silence, her expression one of determination. Malon too felt a fresh resolve. Not just because of her revelations about this journey but also because she felt that Ganondorf, now more than ever, needed to be made to pay for all the suffering he'd caused to all the peoples of the lands, not just the subjects of Hyrule but the Zora, Gorons, Wolfos, and Kakariko as well. All would see justice done.

"There's something here with us." Link said suddenly.

"We need to go, quickly." Saria said with equal suddenness. "We're almost there, run, just go straight ahead and don't look back."

"What's wrong?" the Princess asked.

"The mists are releasing the spirits, something has stirred their wrath. We don't want to be within the mist when they fully release their anger. Hurry."

Saria led them in a mad dash forwards, Epona snorted under the sudden charge but did not falter. The Princess' own mount had no problem keeping the pace and Link was there as well. At first it seemed the the mists went on forever but then they abruptly stopped and they found themselves in a tranquil meadow with a gated wall, overgrown with vines, standing before them.

Saria was breathing heavily, the first real sign of physical exertion that Malon could really recall her showing. The fact that the apparently unflappable fairy girl had been so frightened made Malon more than a little nervous. Something truly horrible must be happening the mists.

"Where is Sheik?" the Princess asked.

Malon looked around and realized that Sheik was no where to be seen. She wheeled Epona around to head back into the mists, Link and the Princess already doing the same but they found their paths blocked by Saria who stood with her arms stretched to either side of her.

"If you go back into the mists I won't be able to protect you."

"We're not leaving Sheik trapped in there." the Princess said warningly.

Malon nodded agreement. "Don't stop us."

Saria shook her head. "You made a vow to stop the Mage King, will you go back on it now? If you throw your lives away like this I will not help you and you will never obtain the seal."

* * *

Zelda froze and gazed at Saria in disbelief. Was she really forcing her to choose between Sheik and the seal? She couldn't believe that the sweet Kakariko would do that. She nudged her mount forwards cautiously. Saria's eyes glowed green, her expression hardening as her hair rose up in a gust of wind.

"Don't test me Princess, I don't want to hurt you, but stopping the Mage King is more important than the life of your friend. We must go forwards into the maze."

Link whined hesitantly and Saria looked to him, her expression pained though she remained resolute.

"I'm sorry Link, your friend is on his own."

Link made as if to entreat Saria as well, but he stopped and canted his head as if listening to something. Then he looked up Zelda.

"Your Highness, we should go into the maze."

Zelda looked at him in disbelief. "You're going to leave Sheik in there?"

Link shook his head, his expression confused. "Ordon is doing something."

"Ordon?" Zelda's heart froze. This was the first time that the god had ever tried to interact with anyone other than Link. That he was acting through Link apparently was a little troubling but not nearly as troubling as the fact that he was ordering her to leave her long time servant and friend behind.

"He'd better have a good reason." Zelda growled.

"He says he'll lead Sheik to us." Link said hesitantly, his wolf's features showing his own confusion.

He understood just as little about Ordon's behavior as Zelda herself did she realized. Did they trust the Wolfos god with Sheik's life? Did _she _trust him with that life?

"Can we trust him?" Malon asked, echoing Zelda's thoughts exactly.

Link winced, Zelda wondered what the god had said.

"He says he'll lead Sheik to us, but only if we proceed."

Zelda didn't know how to take Ordon's sudden helpfulness. It seemed awfully out of character for a being that up to this point had been been bent on making Link break his vow to her and unleash Ordon onto this plain once more. Still, if he was this insistent then, and with Saria blocking their path...there was little choice it seemed.

"Very well, Saria lead the way."

Saira's eyes returned to normal and she smiled at Zelda apologetically. "I hope you can forgive me your Highness."

Zelda did not answer as she dismounted and turned towards the gate. No, she wasn't going to forgive Saria, nor Ordon, for forcing her to choose the kingdom over Sheik. She did however need the former's cooperation and the cooperation of the latter could be beneficial. Sheik had better survive or she'd hunt down Ordon herself.

* * *

Link's mind was awash with confusion. Ordon was speaking clearly to him and apparently doing so with little effort. Had the god made that much progress in their bonding? The thought made him shudder. How much of himself had he lost to Ordon's manipulations? He really wasn't sure what Ordon was doing, but whatever it was he wasn't going to explain further than what he'd already done apparently.

"Stop thinking so much." Ordon barked inside his head.

Link winced and snarled quietly. "Get out of my head."

"I intend to, just make sure you and your Princess continue forwards. I will find your wayward Sheikah and bring him safely to your destination."

"How are you doing all of this?"

Ordon chuckled. "Not now Link, go play with your friends. I'll explain when next we meet."

And just like that Ordon's presence vanished from Link's mind. Leaving him just as confused as he had been before. He shook his head and followed after Saria, watching as she opened the gated pathway with a gesture. The gate swung away and revealed the maze within. Saria waited for the three of them, Malon, the Princess, and Link, to pass before coming into the maze herself.

"Follow me, and stay close." she cautioned.

"Link," the Princess asked quietly. "Will Sheik be alright?"

Link looked up at her and gave a shrug. "I don't know, Ordon says that he'll bring Sheik to us."

Zelda nodded somberly. "Something is very wrong with all of this."

"Your Highness?"

"Ordon has been trying to free you from my service has he not? He's repeatedly made it clear to you that he seeks to sever the vow you made to me and turn you to his own means."

Link nodded in agreement as she continued.

"So why help us now?"

"He probably has something foul in mind for Sheik." Malon muttered distastefully. "Considering how he treats Link I can't imagine he'd treat non-Wolfos very kindly at all."

"If Sheik returns to us harmed in any way by Ordon, I will defeat the Mage King, and then hunt him down even if I have to go to the realm of the gods themselves to do it." the Princess swore solemnly.

Link shifted uncomfortably, he hoped that Ordon knew what he was toying with and wasn't merely playing one of his games.

"You have no idea." whispered Ordon darkly.

* * *

"Hunt him, kill him, eat him, Sheikah."

The voices were all around, and everywhere Sheik looked he could see the glowing red eyes of this harassers. They'd not revealed themselves to him yet, staying hidden within the mists as they darted around him and called to him their deathly words.

"What do you want with me?" he shouted.

"Death," whispered a voice which was then joined by another. "Vengeance."

"I've done nothing to you." Sheik replied grimly. "You have nothing to avenge."

"Hunted us, killed us, drove us, trapped us. Sheikah."

"What are you?"

"Woflos."

Sheik's heart froze as he realized what they meant. The Sheikah had helped to drive the Wolfos into the woods of the Kakariko Forests and from what he'd learned recently those woods did not take kindly to outsiders. These must be...he was facing ghosts of beings that had been dead for millenia, and they were out for Sheikah blood. Where was he? That was when it happened, silence, complete and utter silence. Sheik raised his sword in a cross guard. Stilling his heart and searching his surroundings. He was not going to die here. Not by the fangs of long dead dogs trapped within the forest. A single, solitary howl echoed in the mists and then the red eyes reappeared. The Wolfos charged from all sides, Sheik swung his blade and struck the first one to leap at him, only to see his blade pass through its translucent body.

Its fangs were real enough as they dug into his arm though. He kicked at it, his foot passing through it just as his sword did. Another ghostly wolf gripped his leg, sinking its teeth into his tender flesh. He let out a howl of pain which solicited delighted cries from the Wolfos as they tore at him. Then just as suddenly as the attack began, it ended.

"Leave him alone." a voice commanded.

"They hunted us, killed us, vengeance."

"I know they did, I know you suffered, but this serves no purpose. He comes with me."

The Wolfos snarled and Sheik dared to get up to see what was happening. The silvery Wolfos were facing a giant of a man wearing lacquered plated armor with silvery hair and pale silvered eyes with no pupils. Those eerie eyes locked with Sheik's for a moment and Sheik felt a fury wash over him unlike anything he'd ever felt before. This was no friend and ally of that he was sure, but what was he?

"Leave the boy, he is of use to me." the man commanded.

The Wolfos snarled, gnashing their teeth and growling their displeasure. For a moment Sheik thought they'd assault the stranger but he stepped forwards, baring his teeth and they shrank from him as if they'd been struck. He walked through their ranks to Sheik, offering his guantleted hand to Sheik who took it uncertainly and allowed the man to help him to his feet. The Wolfos faded away into the mists and the stranger turned and began to walk away slowly.

"Walk with me son of the Sheikah."

Sheik did so, coming barely up the man's shoulder as he walked besides him.

"Thank you stranger, I thought they were going to kill me."

"Believe me," growled the stranger. "I would have been delighted to let them satiate their thirst for your blood, however such would not have served my purposes."

Sheik tried to remain calm as he continued. "Still, I owe you my life."

The man stopped and regarded Sheik coldly. "Oh you owe me far more than that."

Sheik frowned, what was this man talking about?

"Who are you?"

The stranger snorted disdainfully. "You aren't the brightest one are you. You've seen the Wolfos, you know how they interact with one another. Think you fool, before I decide you're too stupid to save."

Sheik bristled but he also understood that this man was probably the only hope he had in whatever ethereal hell he'd found himself in.

"You're a Wolfos." he stated flatly. "That much is obvious from how they reacted to you."

"Oh good, you can think after all." the man replied disdainfully. "Now lets see if you can figure the rest out."

Sheik considered the stranger for a moment more before taking a deep breath and speaking. He hoped he was wrong, oh Goddesses he hoped was wrong.

"Ordon."

Ordon chuckled and smiled at him, the expression looked sickeningly feral.

"Very good Sheikah. Now we can move on to more important matters."

"Why did you save me," Sheik asked instantly.

"Weren't you listening? Your death was not required. You're useful to me, and also I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me, for what?"

Ordon chuckled again as he began walking through the mists. "You've made my task much easier."

Sheik's eyes narrowed. "Link is not going to betray the Princess."

"Even if you really believed that." Ordon said dismissively. "You'd be wrong."

Sheik winced, to have Ordon call his bluff so readily stung his pride. It was true that he wasn't certain that Link could resist the deity but still he hadn't wanted the god to know that.

"How have I helped you?"

Ordon shook his head, casting Sheik that same feral smile. "Your mother has brought the Wolfos back into your war. Imagine what Link is going to think, when he discovers that his people are fighting once more under the Princess' banner."

"They're doing so of their own volition." Sheik protested. "Link wouldn't betray the Princess over that."

Ordon laughed darkly. "Oh I didn't say that alone would break him. He'd be useless if that was the case. He is stronger than you can imagine Sheikah. It will take much more for him to take upon himself the mantle of my avatar. No, you've merely created a chink in his armor that I can exploit. Once the first appears, others will follow, and then I will have him."

"I'll stop you, the Princess will stop you."

"Link seems to have the same faith in the Princess that you do. I admit that for a child she's quite gifted. Possibly as great—potentially—as the Mage King. Still, as she is now there is little she could do to stop me if Link were to come to me willingly." Ordon's smile was wicked now. "And once I'm manifested in your realm, nothing, not even the Mage King, could stand before me."

"The Goddesses defeated you before. We'll do it again."

Ordon's laugh was a harsh bark that turned into a terrifying cackle.

"The Goddesses never defeated me, they sealed me away with the last of their power and faded from this world. It would take one with comparable power to stop me. Who do you know with such power?"

Sheik remained silent as he continued to follow Ordon through the mists.

"I thought as much." Ordon rumbled. "Now come, I don't want to waste anymore time with you than I have to."

Author's Note: Yeah, so I made Saria a little scarier than she's supposed to be, remember this story is an AU. Not all is as it seems or should be! ...besides its essentially an original story at this point anyways aside from the fact that I'm using the LoZ world. Sue me. By the way, Ordon's a nice guy ain't he?


	37. Chapter 37

Link spun and ducked under the spear his foe was wielding, driving his blade forwards into the goblin's stomach. The foul creature staggered back with a disgruntled snort as it slumped off of Link's blade. He stood and readied himself for the next opponent. A short time ago he'd never have stood so confidently with shield and sword in hand but Ordon's training, though brutal, produced results. He knew his own weaknesses now. His own limitations. The shadow selves he'd faced time and again had shown him all of his mistakes and no mere goblin was going to exploit a single one of them. He deflected the next blow with his shield and rolled with it, hacking at his opponent's back. He found himself standing besides Malon who held her father's ax in her hands. It bore the blood of their foes.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded grimly, swallowing heavily. "Fine."

Link returned the nod and leapt at the next goblin. In the closed confines of the maze there was no end to the flow of enemies. That Ganondorf had brought so many with him into the forest spoke of just how important he considered all of this. Link had dropped his wolf form shortly after coming into the maze. He didn't want to give Ganondorf reason to suspect he was anything other than an overly loyal citizen of Hyrule. Especially here in the forest, so close to his own people. He drove three of the smaller goblins before him, swinging his blade in wide arcs as he shielded himself with his shield. Then Saria appeared as if from nowhere, wind wrapped around her as she cast the trio up into the air and out of sight. Beyond her, Zelda's rapier flashed as she struck her foes with a flurry of blows. There was a dull thud from behind Link and he turned to see the last of the goblins falling with Malon's ax in its chest.

Malon was breathing heavily as she did her best to remain calm. Link walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her reassuringly. She nodded and swallowed, returning the smile before moving past him towards the others.

"We're nearly there." Saria said nodding towards a stair leading upwards and out of the maze.

"We haven't seen the dragon or Ganondorf yet." the Princess said grimly. "Or for that matter Sheik." she added pointedly.

Saria nodded. "They must be within the temple already. I hope he hasn't done anything to damage it."

Link was already at the stair now, going up it cautiously, wondering if there would be another opponent at its peak. It occurred to him that there was no way that the maze, surrounded by burnt out forest, could rise up into a forested area as the stairwell was doing. He ignored that though, the forest belied explanation as he well knew. Trying to explain it was a fruitless pursuit. You could work with it though, and that at least seemed to make everything fine. He was concerned about Sheik though, if Ordon had found him then he could be in for a very rough time. He reached the top of the stair and found himself on a pathway with impenetrable trees on either side. There was a popping sound then, and Link whirled, sword swiping in reflex.

"Watch it!" Sheik yelled in alarm as he caught the blade in the crook of his arm.

The two of them looked at one another for a moment before Sheik snorted and released Link's sword, examining the blood dripping from his arm.

"I guess we're even now."

Link sheathed his sword and frowned. "Even?"

"For that time at the ranch."

Link blinked for a moment before he laughed. He'd completely forgotten about that but Sheik did have a point.

"Yeah, we're even." he frowned. "Where's Ordon?"

"I don't know," Sheik said with sudden worry. "One moment we were walking, the next thing I know you're trying to cut me open." Sheik's tone changed then, becoming more concerned. "Link, do you trust me?"

Link nodded. "Of course."

"There's something I need to tell you." Sheik said hesitantly.

"Sheik!"

Link took a step back as the Princess wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sheik replied uncomfortably, his eyes widened in alarm. "Just fine, please your Highness, can you stop hugging me?"

"Oh, of course." she replied as she released him with sudden self-conciousness.

"Welcome back." Malon said flatly. "How was Ordon?"

Sheik looked at Link with a raised brow. "I don't know how you put up with him."

Link returned Sheik's gaze with a frown. What had Sheik wanted to tell him? He left it alone as Saria walked past them and followed the pathway.

"The temple is just ahead."

"What did Ordon do to you?" the Princess asked abruptly.

Link looked to Sheik. He'd only cut Sheik's arm. Where had all the bite marks come from? There were teeth marks on his arm and both legs. He looked up at Sheik who looked back at him quietly. The teeth were from a Wolfos.

"No, none of your people attacked me. Just angry ghosts." Sheik said in answer to Link's unasked question.

"Did Ordon explain how he was able to talk with you?" the Princess asked as she began to heal Sheik's wounds.

Sheik shook his head. "He wouldn't say, he just said that it didn't serve his purpose to let me die."

"Oh did he now," the Princess spat venomously. "How kind of him."

"The Princess threatened to hunt Ordon down if anything happened to you." Malon provided.

* * *

Sheik looked to the Princess curiously for a moment before gazing back at Link. He did his best to keep his face blank behind his wraps and thought he did a good enough job. Link looked back at him questioningly but said nothing. It seemed to be a commonplace thing between them that they did not speak of certain things in front of the others. Ruto among them. This though was something Sheik would have to tell Link about. It was better that Sheik make certain that Link knew where the blame for his people's reentry to the war should fall. He wasn't sure if that would keep Ordon's plans at bay but hopefully it would slow down whatever the god intended for Link.

"Weren't you listening?" the Princess asked abruptly.

He jerked back from his thoughts. "Your Highness?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder. I asked what happened to you."

"I don't know, one moment I was riding behind you, the next I pitched over and fell off my horse. I think—" he hesitated a moment before continuing. "I think I heard my mother and other Sheikah just before I fell."

"A telepathic backlash?" Saria asked curiously.

They all looked to her, she shrugged. "It sounds right. His mother touched something of power, a vessel of some kind and when it lashed out through her she reached out to those she trusted most for strength...it would also explain why the mist reacted so violently...and with Wolfos spirits."

"I've heard of that before." the Princess said, looking to Sheik with a frown. "Why wasn't I affected?"

Sheik didn't suggest that perhaps the Princess wasn't someone that Impa would trust as implicitly as she did her own people. She was too close to Sheik's mother for such a comment not to sting her and that wasn't his aim at the moment.

"Perhaps your own power countered the ill effects." he suggested helpfully.

She nodded. "Perhaps. There, its done."

"You're not tired?"

She shook her head. "There's no time for that, right now we need to move forwards and finish this before Ganondorf brings anymore destruction to the forest."

"Agreed," Saria said. "This way."

* * *

Malon looked at the ruined stairs leading up to the temple entrance. They'd been made of sturdy stone. It had taken great strength to shatter them. Strength that was likely provided by the dragon in the Mage King's company.

"The Mage King did this." Saria said, her voice hiding barely contained anger.

"I guess he didn't want anyone following him." Sheik said idly.

"Can you get us up there?" the Princess asked.

Saria nodded. "Everyone get close."

Sheik was already halfway up the tree that rose besides the ruined stair and didn't bother coming back down as he finished climbing up to the landing.

As for the rest of them, they bunched around Saria as a gust of wind and a fluttering of leaves wrapped around them and whisked them to the top of the broken stairs to the landing where Sheik waited.

"My way is quicker." Sheik said.

"You just don't like the idea of relying on magic." the Princess countered.

"Oh what fun!" came a mad cackle from above their heads, causing all of them to jump.

Malon looked up to see the Skull Kid rocking back and forth on a bough of the tree Sheik had scaled.

Saria frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the fun!" the Skull Kid cackled with a rattling laugh.

Saria's expression darkened. "This isn't fun Skull Kid. The forest is in danger."

"Yes yes, I know." the imp replied distractedly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Big wolf told me about the dragon and everything, mist letting out the dead wolves too. All very bad."

Malon frowned. "You knew about Ordon?"

"Of course, mist is a crossover. Golden Wolf and others can access the world here."

"Well that explains it." Sheik mused. "I was wondering how he'd managed to speak with me."

Malon looked over at Link. "Did your people know he could do that?"

Link shook his head. "I've never been this far into the forest, and I don't think anyone else has either...aside from those of us who came here originally and never returned."

"You mean the ghosts I saw?"

Link nodded. "They would have been the first generation of Wolfos who came to the woods within the forest...now I guess they're guardians for the maze and temple."

Malon looked up at the Skull Kid who was lounging on the branch and listening with obvious boredom.

"Did you need something?"

His head twisted in an unnatural manner, rotating about like an owls as he gazed at her. "Wanted to play music and singsong. It's boring without someone to sing or play."

"We're engaged in something a little more important than playing a little music." the Princess said.

"Please Skull Kid, just go away for now. I promise I will come play with you once this is over." Saria said with a hint of annoyance.

"Liar liar burning upon a pyre, build the flames ever higher." the Skull Kid sang out with another cackle.

"Shut up." Saria snapped. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are," insisted the Skull Kid. "You won't be back. You're what unlocks the seal and you won't be anymore once its out."

A sudden silence gathered around the group as they all looked at the Skull Kid in bewilderment as he sat upon his perch.

* * *

"What do you mean," Zelda asked carefully. "That she won't 'be anymore' once the seal is free?"

"Seal requires Kokiri energy. Kokiri life is energy. Energy for seal is Kokiri life." the Skull Kid chirped helpfully.

Zelda looked to Saria, the Kokiri girl wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You're sacrificing yourself?"

"To stop Ganondorf and save the forest, yes." Saria replied quietly.

The others were all silent, Zelda took a deep breath. This wasn't what she'd planned for. She hadn't known that any kind of sacrifice was required for any of the seals...but then again if the Deku Tree had added something more to the protections around the seal then perhaps...he'd used the life force of his own children to do so.

"Are you sure?" she pressed Saria.

Saria nodded. "It's worth it."

Zelda looked to the others, Sheik's gaze was unreadable, Malon looked conflicted, Link...Link was staring right at her.

"You can't let her do this."

Zelda's heart winced at his tone but she did not back down.

"We need the seal Link. If this is what is necessary...I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed. "You can't ask her to give up her life."

"I asked each of you to do just that didn't I?" Zelda countered. "You've all given your lives for this for me to do what is necessary for us to succeed."

"That's different," Link snarled. "Saria never gave you any kind of vow."

Zelda made to further argue the point but Saria stepped forward and put a hand on Link's arm.

"But I did Link, not to the Princess implicitly but to the Deku Tree. When he created the temple and encased the seal within, I stepped forwards to be its keeper so that none of my friends would have to suffer that fate. This is what I am meant to do."

"I don't like it." Link snapped.

Saria smiled gently. "I don't either, but I gave my word and I will keep it."

Link's mouth flexed as he ground his teeth in annoyance, finally he nodded solemnly and looked to Zelda with a grim expression she'd never seen on his face.

"Let's go."

Zelda wanted to ask if Link was truly okay with it, but she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"Aw, little wolfie going to lose a friend, sad sad day!"

Everyone glared at the Skull Kid as he cackled merrily atop the branch.

"Are you going to insist on following us?" Zelda asked in annoyed exasperation.

The Skull Kid rocked forwards and bobbed his head with a devious glint in his eye.

"In that case I will make a deal with you. Help us defeat the Mage King and his minions, and when this is over we'll all sit down and play together."

The Skull Kid's eyes, already glowing embers in his black face, lit up like small bonfires as he leaned forwards intently.

"We all play and sing together?"

Zelda nodded. "If you help us."

The Skull Kid stood up and clapped delightedly, dancing back and forth from foot to foot. On the fifth such clap he vanished. Zelda looked around in confusion. Where had the little imp gone?

"Come on come on!" the Skull Kid beckoned from the door leading into the temple. "Sooner we beat big lizard and bad king the sooner we play!"

Zelda looked to the others, Saria needed no prompting as she moved into the temple shadows. Link followed after her protectively, not looking at Zelda as he passed. Malon stopped besides the her and whispered.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"If it wasn't her, it would be another Kokiri...and we need the seal."

Malon nodded, her expression uncertain. "Link really likes her."

"I know Malon...I know...but what choice do I have?"

Malon nodded again and headed into the temple, drawing her bow and knocking an arrow.

* * *

Sheik watched Link cautiously as he followed Saria into the temple. He placed a hand on the Princess' elbow.

"Your Highness, there's something you need to know."

"Not now Sheik." she replied. "I'm happy you're safe but...not now."

She sounded tired, Sheik couldn't blame her but he needed to tell her what Ordon had said. Especially after what he'd just seen.

"Your Highness, the Wolfos are rejoining the war."

She froze, not moving for a long moment before she turned to face him slowly. Her gaze was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"What?"

"My mother...Impa convinced them to fight again. Provided you free them upon conclusion of the war."

The Princess eyes widened. "She did _what_?"

"And Ordon knows, he's going to tell Link and use that to turn him against you."

She shook her head in growing despair. "Do you realize what Impa has done?" she pointed at the entrance to the temple where the others had vanished. "Link is already furious with me over Saria. I hate myself for making her go through with this but I can live with it. This," she took a steadying breath. "Sheik, this may be what drives him to Ordon...if Ordon gets free." she shuddered. "I trust Link...and the Wolfos...I don't trust Ordon."

"Nor should you your Highness...I just wanted to warn you now before it got out of hand." Sheik took a steadying breath of his own, not believing what he was about to say. "If you need me to, I can eliminate Link now, before Ordon next speaks to him."

"No." the Princess snapped instantly. "You will do no such thing...I just...I need to speak with him. Before he finds out from Ordon. If he hears this from Ordon before he hears it from me...it will shatter whatever trust and faith in me he has left."

The Princess was quiet for a moment before looking Sheik in the eyes.

"Did Impa want you to tell me?"

Sheik hesitated a moment before shaking his head. He wasn't sure who he was betraying now, Link, the Princess, or his mother.

The Princess closed her eyes. "Impa, what have you done." she whispered, sounding all the more exhausted. "Sheik...I wish you hadn't told me this."

Sheik swallowed and nodded. "Forgive me your Highness, I wouldn't have told you if Ordon didn't intend to use the information against Link."

The Princess shook her head. "This is all so wrong. We're not supposed to be sneaking behind each others' backs. We're supposed to be working together, and yet all we're doing is manipulating one another. I'm almost tempted to say we're no better than Ganondorf."

Sheik remained silent, even as she stopped talking. Finally she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sheik, let's go."

She turned and entered the temple, Sheik followed after her, his heart heavy. The Princess' words weighed on him heavily. No they weren't supposed to be betraying one another, but his mother had been keeping the kingdom and royal family safe for centuries. Surely she couldn't be wrong after all these years. This was how things were. Whether any of them liked it or not, reality wouldn't compromise.


	38. Chapter 38

The temple smelt old. Stone, wood, and water all mingled in the thick air as Link's eyes adjusted to the dim green glow that suffused the temple's innards. Ahead of him, the Skull Kid danced back and forth playfully as they proceeded down the hallway. Saria walked besides him quietly, he could smell her uncertainty, but also her resolve. It was why he was not trying to challenge her. She wanted to do this...or felt that she had to. Either way he couldn't stop her, though he wanted to.

"Don't be angry." Saria said quietly as their footsteps echoed in the damp air. "This is what I'm meant to do."

Link growled, the sound seeming strange in his Human form but Saria didn't comment on it. Behind him he could hear the others following. The Princess and Sheik had come in last, taking a moment longer outside the temple but for what reason he did not know. He refocused on their surroundings, the tight hallway seemed to go on forever, the Skull Kid's glowing eyes occasionally appeared ahead of them as he looked back but other than that there was nothing to see. Still, Link felt very uneasy. He couldn't place the discomfort, but something was wrong. He looked besides him once more at Saria and yelled in alarm. Why was she on the wall?

"Link is everything alright?" Malon shouted from behind him.

He turned to look, and found her on the ceiling. Her own eyes widened as she too realized what was wrong. She flattened herself to the ceiling, as if that might somehow keep her grounded there and prevent her from falling.

"I've got you." Link said hurriedly, coming to her aid.

As he approached her though, he suddenly found himself on the ceiling as well. He looked around in bewilderment. How had he gotten up here?

"This hall distorts things. You think you're walking on the floor, but in fact you're on the wall or ceiling. It's harmless, it's only meant to frighten away those who do not know better."

Link looked to Saria, still standing upright on the wall as she watched them with a faint smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"So we're not going to fall?" Malon asked cautiously, standing up.

Saria's smile broke out in full as she shook her head. "Just keep going forwards. Everything will right itself."

Link nodded, looking back to find the Princess and Sheik, both opposite walls, coming to join them. He shook his head as he gathered his equilibrium and began walking back towards Saria, Malon at his side.

"Thank you for coming back for me." Malon said hesitantly. "Sorry if I overacted, I just didn't expect to be on the ceiling like that...I thought I was going to fall."

"I yelled first." Link provided as they reached Saria.

Malon giggled a little. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have noticed something was wrong. It was impossible to tell until I started actually looking at the way the walls were twisting."

Saria had moved ahead, joining the Skull Kid as Malon and Link followed after them.

"Link," Malon said quietly.

He looked at her curiously, she wouldn't met his gaze.

"Are you sure about Saria?"

His heart missed a beat and his face darkened.

"No...I'm not but..." he trailed off helplessly. "I don't know what else to do."

Malon was quiet for a moment more, before she finally spoke. "If it's possible...I mean if the Skull Kid is wrong...maybe one of us should take her place."

Link canted his head to the side curiously. "Like who?"

"Me." Malon said quietly.

"No." he said instantly.

He hadn't meant it to be forceful, but it came out as such. Malon flinched away from him as he moved to correct his sharp tone.

"I'm sorry, I just meant that..." he trailed off and scowled though not at her.

"You like her don't you."

He bobbed his head sheepishly.

"I thought as much," Malon sounded regretful now which seemed odd. "Remember the other night, when I ran into you and your friend?"

Link again nodded, though he kept his eyes fixed ahead.

"I was upset because I came on this quest for you. I wanted to be here with you. Now though...I'm not doing this for you anymore."

Link frowned, turning his head to look at her. "You were doing this for me?"

She nodded. "I was just running after you...that was all. I didn't realize," she hesitated. "I didn't realize what you were...what you could be." she took a deep breath, her body language seemed very strange to Link. "You terrified me...in some ways you still frighten me...and after everything I've seen Ganondorf do to this land and its people...we need to stop him Link. That's why I'm here. Not for you...do you understand?"

Link was puzzled, not entirely sure was to what he was supposed to understand though he didn't have any trouble comprehending her words. It was just their meaning that was troubling him. He liked Malon too...and he'd thought she liked him. Now she didn't? It was very confusing and not something he wanted to wrestle with while they were here. Not with Saria's death still looming large in his mind.

"I think so." he lied with a frown. It was strange how easily the falsity rolled off his tongue.

Malon nodded. "You're not angry or upset?"

He shook his head. "No."

Malon smiled at him. "You'll still come get me if I end up on the ceiling again?"

Link looked around them, they were on the wall. "Yes."

* * *

Zelda watched the brief exchange between exchange between Link and Malon, noticing the tenseness of the latter and the apparent confusion of the former. She wondered what they were talking about but thought she knew. Malon was telling Link something of her feelings or something to that effect and he was...well he was a Wolfos and not entirely sure what Malon meant by it. She sighed heavily for what she would have to do once this temple affair was over. Telling Link on the heels of Saria's inevitable death was going to deal grimly with their relationship, of that she was certain. He'd entrusted her with keeping his people out of the war and now she'd found that two of the people she trusted most had gone behind her back and brought the Wolfos back into the conflict. She would have a word with Impa. Mentor and nanny or not, she had overstepped her bounds as far as Zelda was concerned. She had no right to draw upon the Wolfos once more and bring them back into the brutality of war again. Zelda would not stand for it. Nor would she give Ordon additional munitions with which to turn Link against her.

Whatever Malon told Link, it seemed to sit uneasily with him as his posture changed and he stood further away from Malon than he had. Zelda was surprised that she was reading his body language so closely. Certainly she'd never have done so with a Hylian or Human, however with Link...well suffice to say that the Wolfos seemed to speak as much with their bodies as their words. She'd noticed as much when she'd first laid eyes on them at the start of all this and this past visit to their village had only reinforced that. There was a second language underlying all their actions and motions. It was an underpinning of their society that she was slowly coming to appreciate in her interactions with Link. His frank and earnest nature was a welcome change she had to admit from those she was used to dealing with. Which made Impa's betrayal of the trust between Zelda and Link all the harsher. She still was unsure how best to brooch the subject with Link. Ultimately though, she understood that it would need to be done quickly lest Ordon do just as he threatened and use it against her.

The warped corridor came to a halt then, they all found themselves once more seated firmly on the floor rather than one of the walls or ceiling of the temple. They stood in a stone chamber lit with eerie colored lights from four flickering braziers.

"Be very careful." Saria spoke quietly. "These four can be...touchy I suppose is the best way to describe it."

Zelda frowned. "Who?"

"Sisters four, all of them do adore a pretty sight when one gives in to fright!" chirped the Skul Kid with a cackle which drew a baleful glare from Saria.

Saria looked as if she might have a rebuke in mind for the Skull Kid's mad chattering but a soft whispering forestalled whatever she might have intended to say.

"Who is this?"

"More intruders."

"What should we do with them?"

"Kill them. We may suffer no more violation of our sanctum."

"They seem good though. Not like the other."

"All are the same. Bringing pain and hate."

"Test them. Test them as they were tested."

There were four voices in total, and now they all chorused together as one.

"Yes yes! A test, they are to be tested."

"Sisters." Saria beseeched the empty chamber. "We are not your foes to be tested. We are allies of the Forest and of the Deku Tree."

"The Deku Tree is dead." hissed a voice. "The Forest is infected by evil. Our temple is violated. Where were our allies then hmm?"

"A test it is to be." whispered another voice.

Zelda noticed then that the room's temperature was dropping rapidy and a mist was wrapping around the chamber. It was the same mist that had enshrouded the maze and that they'd dashed through at Saria's behest. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Whatever was coming, could not be good.

Sheik looked to Saria as she backed into the group uncertainly.

"What's going on?"

"The Mage King has already enraged them. They will not listen to us now."

"What are they?" Malon asked then, pushing past Sheik so that she might speak with Saria.

Saria seemed regretful. "They are what I will become. The seal has had four keepers before me. Each died in time and came here to serve as its guardians...it's not what we are supposed to be. We are supposed to return to the Forest. When we do not we change...these four are what I will be once we finish here."

* * *

Sheik's hand went involuntarily towards his blade as Link bared his teeth and growled. Sheik still wasn't used to such gestures coming from Human features and his recent encounter with Ordon had him trusting Link a little less than he might have otherwise.

"What will the test entail?" Sheik pressed as he looked around at the gathering fog.

Saria shook her head. "I won't know until it happens we—" she stopped and listened for a moment before turning to Link. "How dominant are you?"

Link looked to Saria, meeting Sheik's gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Dominant enough to be forced out from my village."

Sheik winced internally but didn't say anything as Saria nodded.

"Good, we're going to need it."

Sheik wanted to ask just what it was they'd need Link's dominance for but he had his answer a moment later when a haunting chorus of howls echoed through the chamber. A chill ran through Sheik as he realized what was coming for them. This time he didn't think Ordon would be intervening.

He looked to Link critically. "Do you think you can face them?"

Link looked to him with an oddly calm expression. "It won't be a problem."

The howling continued all around them now and Sheik saw the first hints of the ghostly forms of the Wolfos forming out of the mist.

"Living, breathing, beating." they whispered. "Why? Why them? Not us. Not we. Rend, tear, kill. Make them as us."

Link's voice was pained. "They're in so much pain, angry, alone and hurt...they can't be released from this can they."

Saria shook her head. "No...I'm sorry. No more than I can be released from my burden can they be released from this prison."

Link nodded stolidly as he strode away from the others and faced the phantom Wolfos. "Go away."

The Wolfos growled at him, their glowing red eyes burning angrily as they gnashed their teeth. A few of them began to move towards Link, baring their teeth and snarling viciously. Sheik wondered if perhaps Link had taken on more than he was capable of dealing with but then Link stepped forwards as well, his lips curled up in a snarl of his own.

"_Down_."

Link didn't yell, but there was a command in his voice that Sheik had never heard before. He watched as the Wolfos stopped, they seemed suddenly uncertain.

"I know what you are charged to do." Link said quietly. "I know you're here against your will and I am sorry, but we are not your enemies. I'm sorry that I can't help you but I will not let you obstruct our path."

The Wolfos had stopped moving now, hovering before Link as if in a trance. None of them, Sheik counted seven in total, showed any hint of their former aggression. Sheik was watching Link now curiously. Had he really become that dominant that he could do as Ordon had done and turn these spirit wolves back from their maddened rage? What happened next happened far too fast for anyone to do anything beyond gape. The Wolfos rushed Link in a burst of speed that seemed to surprise even him. As one they leapt at him, their silvery forms falling into Link's chest one after the other. As the last of them vanished into Link, he clutched at his chest and collapsed onto the floor, convulsing wildly his breathing erratic as he clawed at himself.

"Link!" the Princess shouted as she tried to go to him.

"Your Highness!" Sheik protested, gripping her arm. "He might hurt you."

She glared at him and he found himself releasing her from his grip. Without a word she went to Link who's eyes were wide and staring as he continued to twitch and spasm violently.

* * *

"It's not over yet." Saria said. "The next test is coming."

"That was a test?" Malon asked with a worried glance spared for Link. "Just what are they designed to test?"

"Our ability to survive." Saria replied quietly. "That is the only quality that the Forest respects. It's why Ganondorf was able to pass this point."

"So we have to meet his standards." Sheik growled, feeling both insulted and annoyed. "That sounds perfect."

Saria smiled and shrugged. "The Forest respects strength and those with strong wills are the strongest. He may be evil, but he is certainly strong willed."

"Your system is flawed if it lets the Mage King come this far." Sheik said as new forms began to take shape in the mists. They looked Human or Hylian.

"That is why there are always guardians. It is up to us to make the final decision as to who deserves the seal. And why Ganondorf will never possess it." Saria said grimly. "I would never yield it to him, and he could never force it from me."

Malon's attention was torn between Link's agonizing spasms and the forming shades around them. Most of them were armed to some degree or another. The Skull Kid was regarding the shades curiously, his head canted at one of his odd angles once again. The imp was whispering something to itself.

"What are you saying?" Malon asked, her hand resting on the haft of her father's ax. She wasn't even certain it could hurt the spirits but she didn't know what else to do.

The Skull Kid's head twisted back to look up at her. His ember eyes looked sad.

"They're hurting. Pain and more pain without end. No time to dance, no time to sing. Spirits trapped forever no release."

Malon blinked and frowned. "We know that, how does that help us?"

The Skull Kid pulled out his flute then, his eyes focusing on Malon. "Sing song sing along. Pretty voice with pretty tune soothes the soul."

"You want to play music? At a time like this?" Malon asked in bewilderment.

The Skull Kid nodded. "Sing a song and play along. A tune to soothe and to heal."

"I," Malon looked at the now advancing specters and decided that anything was better than wondering if her weapons would have any effect on the ghosts.

Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend.

She began hesitantly, the Skull Kid nodded encouragingly, putting his flute to his mouth as he waited for her to continue which she did. Malon fixed her gaze on the specters and continued singing.

Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining.

I never tried to feel.  
I never tried to feel.  
This vibration.  
I never tried to reach.  
I never tried to reach.  
Your eden.

The ghosts had stopped and seemed to be listening as the Skull Kid's music drifted along with her voice. Malon's voice gained in strength as she continued the song to the seemingly entranced ghosts.

Did I ever think of you,  
As my enemy.  
Did you ever think of me,  
I'm complaining.

I never tried to feel.  
I never tried to feel.  
This vibration.  
I never tried to reach.  
I never tried to reach.  
Your eden.

Now the spirits were swaying as they began to fade away into the mists once again. The Skull Kid did not miss a note and Malon dared not do so either as she continued to sing strongly all the way through the end of the song as the last of the ghosts faded from sight and with them the mists as well.

I never tried to feel.  
I never tried to ...

"The test is passed."

"They may continue."

"Allies or not, beware the shadow upon this temple."

"The shadow and his flame."

"Both shall test you further. Farewell."

Malon ignored the strange utterances of the temple's echoing voices and turned to the remaining problem. Link was still curled up on the floor with vacant eyes as his limbs twitched incessantly in short jerking spasms. The Princess knelt over him, her hands spread over him and glowing, her brow furrowed.

"Is he alright?"

The Princess shook her head. "I don't even know what is wrong with him. I'm trying to rejuvenate him but...it's as if it's having no effect."

"Little wolfie is having troubles with others." the Skull Kid chirped helpfully. "Golden wolf will have to help."

The Princess' face turned white. "I will not have Link's life put into Ordon's care."

The Skull Kid shrugged. "Little wolfie is golden wolf's. He will tend to him."

Sheik and the Princess exchanged concerned expressions. Malon hardly noticed, focused as she was upon Link. Saria stood at her elbow quietly.

"He will be alright." the Kokiri said. "He has to be. He is key to all of this."

Malon frowned and looked at the fairy girl but she didn't elaborate. A fresh series of convulsions from Link took Malon's attention away from Saria. She hated feeling completely useless and unable to help but there was nothing she could do for Link save perhaps pray.

Author's Note: the song is titled 'Your Eden' and is performed by Sarah Brightman. If you have any requests for future songs for Malon let me know, I fully intend to have her sing a few more times before the tale is up and am always looking for new music. Just make sure it's something that you can see Malon singing. Also for those that are worried, no I will not stop writing, I may just be delayed because of my schedule. Worst comes to worst I will write while away and you'll get en masse updates every now and again when I'm around.


	39. Chapter 39

Link couldn't fathom what was happening to him. To say that he was in pain was an understatement. When Ordon hurt him, that was pain, this was something beyond that. Something even more horrendous than anything the god had ever inflicted upon him. He wasn't conscious of his body any longer, and in any case that wasn't what was hurting. He couldn't feel his body. Something else was hurting. His mind, his very soul perhaps. That was what hurt if that was possible. As if something were trying to tear him apart and erase what he was, who he was. He writhed and twisted, battling the chorus of plaintive cries that echoed in his head. They wanted his help. They wanted release and sought it in him. He didn't understand why they thought he could grant them any kind of peace. Just that they were the source of his pain and he could barely think through it all.

"That is enough." boomed Ordon's imperious voice.

The god's intonation hurt just as surely as the writhing spirits inside of Link's soul did. At this command though they stilled and quieted.

Ordon knelt besides Link and touched his cheek gently. "It would seem they saw in you what they wanted most. Release. I hadn't realized that your ties to me had grown so great otherwise I would not have left you to face them like that."

He touched Link's chest. "Come, come to me. I am sorry that it took me this long to release you from your pain. Forgive me my children."

Silvery wisps rose from Link's chest and wrapped around Ordon's arm. Link heard faint howls and plaintive whining as if from excited pups. Ordon drew his arm close and whispered something to the swirling strands of silvery light before raising his hand and letting the wisps fade into the mists.

"There." he said with a hint of satisfaction. "Now get up. We have something to discuss."

Link got up achingly, his body shaking from the effort. In the end all he could manage was to sit up before the god who regarded him with a hint of disdain in his expression.

"One little soul shock and you collapse. Perhaps I should train you in that regard as well."

"What was that?" Link murmured, touching his chest as he gathered his senses.

"You're my conduit to the normal realm, the more of me enters you the more that becomes the case. Those trapped by the Forest saw in you a way to release. If it's any consolation, you've ended their suffering."

For once, Link wasn't bothered by the idea that he and Ordon were tied. He was actually grateful of the fact if it meant he'd freed those trapped wolves from their agony. He'd felt guilty that he'd been unable to help them...granted he could have done without the pain.

"What happens now?"

"Now I tell you what I want you to hear, and then you return to the temple and finish what you've started." Ordon smiled nastily. "Provided you can stand to do so in your present company."

Link frowned, instantly growing suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Ordon knelt before him and looked him in the eyes with his pale pupil-less gaze.

"Your precious Princess has seen fit to bring our people back into the war."

Link sat there for a moment, not comprehending what Ordon had said.

"She...she never asked them to rejoin the war." he said hesitantly.

Ordon smiled. "Really? Then why are they preparing for war? Why have the villages been abandoned so that the Mage King will not find what he seeks when he discovers that the Wolfos are on the move? Why is she so concerned about you speaking with me this very instant? Why does the Sheikah boy offer to silence you before you become a liability? Link, she has used you and your people, my children. She is no different than the others and will only bring more death upon the Wolfos."

"You're lying." Link said grimly, his face set.

Ordon chuckled and shrugged. "Believe what you like. You'll find the truth soon enough. I care not how you come upon it. Just know that I tried to warn you of the betrayal and you refused to heed me. Now go back to her Link, and ask her if what I say is true. Ask her if she has broken her vow to you."

* * *

Zelda refused to believe what she was seeing. That nothing she was doing in her attempt to revive Link seemed to be having any effect. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps Link was lost to them, even so she refused to believe or give in to that forlorn notion and she kept trying as the others looked on fretfully. The Skull Kid was the only one who didn't seem to be worried or even remotely concerned as he drifted around the chamber in a carefree manner that was starting to irritate Zelda.

"Your Highness." Sheik said haltingly. "I think...we need to move."

Zelda shook her head, refusing to stand. "I will not abandon him here. Even if only for a moment. I don't care if the Mage King and all his army come down upon us. I will not let him die."

Sheik's eyes showed the frown he must be wearing on his lips if not for this wraps but Zelda refused to share the grim thought.

Malon knelt by Zelda, placing her hand on Zelda's arm.

"Your Highness, I...we can't waste time here. Link wouldn't want us to—"

She stopped what she was saying as Link's eyes suddenly focused and fixed themselves on Zelda's face. Zelda saw the venom in his gaze but she refused to flinch. There was pain and betrayal there as well. She knew why that look was there. Ordon had done his damage.

"Is it true." he growled from his sprawled position.

"Are you alright Link?" Malon asked.

He ignored her as he sat up, moving to a kneeling position and looking Zelda squarely in the eyes.

"Are my people going to fight again?"

Zelda heard Sheik's inhalation and knew what he expected. He was a fool if she thought she was going to throw the Sheikah to the quite literal wolves.

"Yes." she said coolly. "They've agreed to rejoin the war."

Link's face twisted in an anguished snarl. "How could you? You swore."

Zelda lowered her head. "There was no other way." she lied, hating herself for letting this happen. Damn Impa. "We need their strength."

Link roared to his feet, pointing at Saria. "So you're just going to keep sacrificing people until you win is that it? Do we mean that little to you?"

Zelda was on her feet now too, though her voice was far more restrained. "Do not forget your place Link. You are sworn to me. Do not go back on your word."

His face twisted further in a vicious snarl that threatened to force Zelda to step back, but she refused to yield. Besides her, Sheik's hand rested on his short sword.

"Some of us." he growled, his voice barely in control. "Value our word more than that. I'm still yours."

He turned from her, and Zelda felt the doors on their friendship, companionship, or whatever it had been, slamming shut. She clenched her fists in futile rage, not at Link, but at those that had forced her into this position.

"Thank you Link." she managed to neither sob or shout as she spoke. Her voice remaining serene despite the turmoil within her.

He said nothing, refusing to acknowledge that she had said anything. Zelda turned to look at the others, Malon was looking at her cautiously, as if she expected that Zelda might fly into a rage or something equally silly. No, she would not give in to that. She had to be greater than that. She had to lead them through this and try to salvage what she could of her cause despite the damage done to it. She had to find a way to bring them all back together and she would, before this was over they would stand united again. That she could at least swear without fear that Impa would again undermine her efforts.

* * *

Sheik relaxed his grip on his blade. He'd been ready to gut Link at a moment's notice if he'd so much as taken a step towards the Princess. As it was he felt entirely at fault for this situation, though he supposed that ultimately Ordon would have told Link one way or the other regardless of any intentions by the Princess. Ultimately the only thing that could have prevented was his mother never even considering the notion of bringing the Wolfos back into the fold. In any case he was left to pick up the pieces and hope that Link was not vindictive enough to take out his fury on the Princess. Surveying their party, the Skull Kid seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to care one way or the other what was going on as he stood rocking back and forth on his feet idly. Saria was with Link, speaking softly with him while Malon stood by and looked helpless. The Princess was on her feet, her fists clenched tightly and trembling. Sheik watched as she uncurled her fingers and saw the red marks where her nails had dug into her palms. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother was going to have a hellion to deal with when next they met. The Princess would demand an answer for Impa's behavior and Sheik for the life of him could not fathom what excuse his mother could offer to mollify the Princess' fury.

"Sheik." the Princess' voice was near a whisper. "Let's get this over with and move on."

Sheik nodded and followed after her as she moved towards the far end of the chamber and the massive stone door that no doubt held the Mage King and whatever else was awaiting them. As they passed, the others all fell into position trailing the Princess. Even Link did so though he would not meet their gaze or look their way. The one glance Sheik did exchange with Link was one of silent fury. Sheik felt his heart throb in sympathy and worry both. He could understand the feeling of betrayal Link had to be feeling, but too he was worried that perhaps Link might tell the Princess of his own secret out of spite. Even if his mother believe Link was one to keep faith, Sheik couldn't help the nagging suspicion and fear that lingered at the back of his mind. He was so preoccupied with Link that he didn't notice until too late that the air had gotten significantly hotter or that the stone door had very suddenly turned a bright orange.

"Look out!" Saria shrieked but too late.

The door erupted in a wash of molten rock that sailed across the room. Everything happened so fast that Sheik was hardly aware of everything that occurred in the next few moments. He grabbed the Princess and shoved her to the ground, covering her as best he could with his lithe form. He felt the heat wash over them and half expected a shard of melted rock to tear into his back, however none came. He looked up to find Link standing over them, his shield drawn and braced against the ground with him crouched behind it as the worst of the flaming debris washed around them. Sheik looked back further to see Saria shielding herself, Malon, and the Skull Kid with what seemed a barrier of wind and leaves. Link looked over his shoulder at Sheik and in that moment their eyes locked. Sheik nodded to him in thanks and Link returned the motion as he lowered his shield. Link wouldn't tell the Princess. Sheik could see that much. Despite everything, Link would maintain his trust even if neither Sheik nor the Princess had done so.

Sheik helped the Princess up as Link brushed off the scorch marks and embers from his armor. Sheik was surprised to see how well the scaled mail had held up under the intense heat but Link looked none the worse for wear as he pulled the armored coif and mask up over his head and face.

"Thank you Link." the Princess murmured.

"Don't." Link replied tersely. "It's only just beginning."

The hissing roar that filled the chamber shook Sheik to the bone. He'd heard that noise before, and seen the devastation that followed in its wake as well. The serpentine dragon slithered out from the ruined doorway and reared up over them as it propped itself up on its two legs. It issued another of its horrid roars, fiery breath washing over their party with the acrid smell of sulfur and brimstone.

"Do you still have that paste you used on the gohma?" Link asked shakily, his sword and shield held at the ready.

Sheik nodded, drawing his sword and the paste both, coating the former with the latter. "Yeah, I have it."

Link swallowed. "Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

Malon stared up at the hissing dragon and its fiery body as it twisted and coiled before them. It took her a moment to gather her wits and look around for the other threat. Thankfully she saw no sign of Ganondorf. She readied an arrow and aimed it at the dragon's head. Without a thought for the life she intended to take, she let fly. The arrow sailed through the air, a glowing trail in its wake to trace its path. It struck the dragon's head squarely and the beast bellowed in fury as it jerked back from the explosion of light. Malon watched in dismay as the dragon reared up again and bellowed in rage, casting a geyser of flame at them that forced Link, the Princess and Sheik to scramble out of the way.

"Your arrows won't pierce its hide." Saria said dubiously. "Even with that magic, you'll need to strike it in the mouth or eye perhaps."

"They cracked the hide on that gohma." Malon protested as she nocked another arrow and brought it to the ready.

"A dragon is not a gohma." Saria pointed out as she stepped back. "You'll have to time it properly."

Malon nodded and released the tension on her bow. There was no point in holding it indefinitely, she'd only exhaust her arm and ruin her aim. She would indeed have to wait it out.

"Great wyrm shining bright," the Skull Kid chirped musically. "Embers brimming for the fight." he considered for a moment as if trying to find additional words to play with. "Flames awash in darkest fright!"

As he finished his odd rhyme he cackled to himself in obvious glee at his own cleverness. Malon scowled at him.

"Aren't you going to help?"

The Skull Kid gave a loose shrug with his arms held up almost comically. "Dragon lights fires. I burn well. Roasty toasty not me!"

Malon turned to look at Saria but was surprised to find the fairy girl missing. Her eyes returned to the building combat. Saria was standing before the dragon which was snapping at Link, Sheik, and the Princess as the trio dashed around it slashing at its hide viciously. The Kokiri girl was gesturing with her hands, drawing them together before gesturing towards the dragon. Each time she did so a greenish crescent flew out from her finger tips and slashed at the dragon. The attacks didn't seem to do more than annoy the great beast as it hissed at her in annoyance each time she attacked it. Malon drew another arrow and readied herself. She had to find a good chance to attack the monster's mouth or eyes since those seemed to be the only two places that it wasn't armored. She thought for a moment that she had a shot and took it. The shot hit the dragon in the side of the head, staggering it for a moment and bringing its head around to look at her with a hissing snarl. It began to crawl towards her, snapping and throwing out gouts of flame.

The Skull Kid grabbed her hand and pulled her with surprising strength. "Quick quick!"

Malon didn't argue as the Skull Kid pulled her away from the rapidly advancing wyrm as it snapped and hissed angrily at her. Saria scrambled out of the way as well, but not before throwing more of the sickle shaped waves at the angered beast.

* * *

Link was furious. The Princess had done exactly what Ordon said she would. She'd betrayed him and his people. Ordon had been right, that all she was was just another of her royal lineage. His anger though was directed towards the flaming serpent before him. A month ago and more now, this beast had incinerated his friends and pack both. Now, fueled with whatever power had slowly seeped into him from Ordon and his own righteous fury he didn't even feel the slightest prick of hesitation as he assault the dragon's flanks and harried its advance towards Malon and Saria. His sword blows did little to hinder the beast but he would be damned if he'd give up the fight so easily when the lives of others were at stake.

"Use me." Ordon whispered. "Nothing is holding you back now. Your vows are betrayed."

Link steeled himself against the god's whisperings. Knowing that even as Ordon was right, that any vow he'd made was voided, he could not bring himself to betray his word. He would not become someone he was not just because another had acted without honor. He could not give himself up so easily.

Ordon's voice was mocking now. "Willing to sacrifice more are you? More led to the slaughter because of your stubbornness?"

Link drowned out Ordon's voice with a shouted cry that drew the dragon's attention back to him. The beast opened its smoldering maw and let loose a gout of flame that washed over and around Link's raised shield. The Goron's and Zora both made their armaments of stern materials though and the shield forged in the fires of a volcano was little more than warmed by the fire and the scaled armor of the Zora held firm under the torrent of flame. Even his face and head were protected by the scale male. Nor was his breathing effected, the metal mask filtering the acrid smoke and fire as he drew in a deep steadying breath and lowered his shield. The dragon's tail sailed towards him and connected with his flank solidly, sending him sprawling on the stone floor. He hacked at the waving tail, a moment later he found Sheik there with him, pulling him away from the beast's scorching body.

"Is the paste working?" Link shouted over the hissing snarls of the dragon.

Sheik shook his head. "I can't pierce that thing's hide. Even if could, the heat from its body is burning the paste clean off my sword."

Just then another of Malon's arrows struck the side of the dragon's head. It reeled for a moment, bellowing its rage as it shook itself, turning once more towards her.

"How do we kill this thing." murmured Sheik in annoyance.

Link shook his head, no answer making itself readily available to him. He stood back up, and staggered, planting his sword firmly against the ground to catch himself.

"Are you alright." Sheik was there in an instant.

Link nodded. "I feel—" he stopped, his eyes widening.

"If you won't accept my help, at least accept theirs. They're very grateful after all." Ordon whispered smugly.

"Sheik, get away from me." Link's voice was as calm as he could make it, though he felt a rising panic growing inside of him as a familiar feeling began to twist its way through his body.

"What's happening?" Sheik asked, releasing him and stepping away.

Link shook his head, gasping in alarm as his mind was flooded again by the presence of others. He blinked a few times as his vision blurred and then refocused.

"Calm yourself Link, remain who you are. If you can stand up to me then you can stand up to them. It was only the initial shock that did you in. You are stronger and they are willing. Use them."

Link's conscious mind shifted then as he became aware of other presences inside his own psyche. They weren't in pain or crazed this time. It felt as if he were immersed in a pack again as their fierce essences formulated and coalesced into solidity within his body's confines.

"Good." Ordon snarled viciously, for once Link's own mind didn't rebel at the hunger in the god's voice. "Now show this fiery lizard what it means to be legion. Remind it why the world feared the Wolfos."

* * *

Sheik's eyes widened as Link stood up. His expression was feral, malicious even. He looked at Sheik who returned the stare. Link seemed to consider him for a moment before dismissing him. Sheik saw it in his eyes. Link actually dismissed him. The expression seemed to alien that for a moment Sheik wondered if perhaps Ordon had finally won out over Link. He brought his sword up, readying a strike against what he assumed was the reborn god of the Wolfos as Link's body continued to move. Then Link turned towards him once more.

"I'm still me. Don't worry. I haven't gone over yet."

Sheik stopped. "What's going on?"

Link shook his head, looking dazed and perhaps a little intoxicated even.

"I don't know, it just...it feels so good."

He turned back to the dragon which was now facing off against Malon, Saria, and the Princess. He raised his hand and silvery threads of light spread from them. The trails of light formed into the spirit wolves from before. The Wolfos stood strong, no longer seeming the crazed and tormented ghosts that they had been. Their eyes blazing red with the fire of their souls as they looked towards their foe. Sheik felt his spine tingling and shivered. What was Link doing? And more importantly, how was he doing it. Now there were over a dozen ghostly wolves standing before Link whose blue gaze was fixed on the dragon which seemed to have sensed the change in the atmosphere.

"Attack." Link commanded in that same tone he'd used to command the angered spirits to heel before.

The Wolfos leapt to the assault, the dragon cast a sheath of fire upon them but to no effect. The wolves were upon it, their preternatural fangs and claws rending and tearing through the scaly hide of the dragon which began shrieking and writhing in agony as it tried to rid itself of its tormentors. Sheik watched the terrifying sight for a moment longer before looking to Link who was watching the dragon's plight with a feral smile. This wasn't Link. Or if it was, it was a Link he neither knew nor trusted. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. He was close enough, if this truly was Ordon at work through Link then Sheik would end the Wolfos' life right here, before Ordon's grasp on this world grew any more solid.

Author's Note: you know I have this strange notion that Link looks something like Ryu Hayabusa when he has the hood and mask pulled over his face. Granted the mask would be covering his mouth and not his forehead but still, the image is there. And oh dear, Link is going over the deep end now isn't he? Oddly enough I hadn't intended this to happen at this juncture, it was meant to happen much later but it just sorta popped in here. I believe I will have to alter the plans I formulated in boot camp a little to compensate for this.


	40. Chapter 40

Zelda watched in open shock as the pack of Wolfos spirits assaulted the dragon. She had no idea where they'd come from though she could only assume that the forest's temple and its guardians had something to do with it. In any case it bought her, Malon, and Saria the time they needed to get out of the way of the rampaging drake.

"Where are Link and Sheik?" Malon called over the howls of the Wolfos and the angered hisses of the dragon.

"On the other side I think." Zelda called back. She had lost track of the pair of them when the dragon had begun its advance and now they were cut off until it either moved or died.

"Are those the same wolves as before?" Malon asked, an arrow lying across her bow ready and waiting.

"No," Saria said with certainty. "They're not the same. I'd have felt it if the guardians had chosen to intervene on our behalf. This is something else entirely...I don't know what though."

The Skull Kid appeared at their side and chattered out excitedly. "Little wolf is pack again, golden wolf is leaving his den."

Zelda's heart froze. "Ordon is free?"

The Skull Kid merely shrugged noncommittally.

"No." Malon whispered. "He can't be...if he is...then what happened to Link?"

Zelda was worried about Link yes, but more for Sheik. If Ordon had Link, he was at least relatively safe, however the same could not be said for Sheik. If anything, Ordon would probably kill Sheik first just to get him out of the way.

"We need to get to them now." she said determinedly.

"My arrows won't stop the dragon, I need a shot at its mouth or eye if we're going to kill it." Malon said dolefully.

Zelda looked at the writhing dragon, trying as it was to rid itself of its tormentors. The silvery Wolfos were all over it, and while they were hardly doing enough damage to kill it, they were certainly chipping away at its armor which was something at least.

"Girlie needs shot? I will get shot." the Skull Kid chirped.

Zelda blinked and looked at the Skull Kid. What did the Imp have in mind this time?

"You said you're too flammable before." Malon pointed out.

The Skull Kid pointed at Saria. "Kokiri girl shields me. I don't burn. Give girlie shot at dragon's maw."

Zelda looked at Saria who nodded. "I can protect him."

"Alright, do it."

* * *

Malon stood ready, an arrow resting across the limb of her bow. Behind her, Saria was focusing on building the shield that would hopefully keep the Skull Kid safe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him dubiously, finding herself oddly endeared to the little imp.

"Some must do all. All must do some." the Skull Kid chirped thoughtfully with a rattle of his limbs that seemed to be a shrug.

Malon smiled and plucked the imp's hat off which solicited an indignant squeak from the imp which was quickly stifled as she kissed him on the head.

"Thank you."

The Skull Kid pulled his hat back down and smiled broadly, a somewhat crazed expression lighting up in his eyes.

"Kiss kiss better than sing song any day!" he exclaimed gleefully.

Malon scowled at him. "Don't get any ideas."

The Skull Kid chattered happily and readied himself. Malon raised her bow and prepared to draw.

"Ready."

Saria cast her spell then, a wind wrapped around the Skull Kid who clutched his had tightly as it was nearly blown off his head.

"Stay safe." Saria said.

The Skull Kid darted forwards, yelping as the dragon's tail lashed around and one of the spirit wolves came flying at him.

"Bad wolf! Bad! Not me! Dragon!"

The Woflos sailed through the Skull Kid harmlessly, seeming to not take any notice of him. It took a moment to realign itself before it leapt back at the dragon and the Skull Kid was again alone. He clutched at the dragon's burning hide, now oozing what looked like molten rock rather than blood. The imp scrambled up the dragon's length rapidly, yelping every now and again as one of the Wolfos' attacks came too close for his comfort. Malon hoped that Link was still himself. She didn't want to consider what it would mean if this was Ordon's doing. She watched the Skull Kid intently, wondering what the little imp had in mind. Her eyes widened as he reached the dragon's head. He latched onto its lower jaw, wrapping his legs around its throat and pulling hard.

"Golden wolf, little wolf, whichever you be. Make girlie's shot easy as can be!"

The shout seemed to do the trick, the Wolfos redirected their attack suddenly, all of them assaulting the dragon's head as they tried to keep it in one place. The Skull Kid yanked himself upwards and into the dragon's maw.

"What are you doing?" yelled the Princess.

The Skull Kid didn't answer as he wedged himself inside the squirming dragon's mouth as the Wolfos pulled it down and did their best to pin it.

"Shoot now please!" he shrieked.

Malon hesitated for a moment, looking to Saria who's face was tight.

"I don't know if the shield will protect him from your arrow."

"Girlie shooting now yes yes yes?" yelped the Skull Kid as the dragon bucked wildly as it tried to close its mouth and free itself from the grip of the Wolfos pinning it to the ground.

Malon gritted her teeth. "Sorry." and let the arrow fly.

It sailed through the air, the Skull Kid's eyes met Malon's just as it struck the shield Saria had erected and then it exploded brilliantly. The dragon thrashed and wailed though its roar sounded weak and pathetic, no longer the menacing hiss, more of a wet gurgling. The explosion had obscured Malons view of it all, and now she moved forwards cautiously, wondering at the damage she had caused. She heard a coughing sound in front of her and set another arrow to her bow. The Skull Kid came staggering out of the smoke, covered in gore. He was swatting at his clothes, which were badly burned. He looked like one of the chimney cleaners Malon had always giggled over as a child when she accompanied her father to Castle Town.

"Ow ow ow, hot hot hot!" the Skull Kid was chattering as he tried to put out the smoldering embers on his clothes.

Malon ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the warmth from the burning patches of his clothing.

"Oh thank the Goddesses, I thought I'd killed you!"

The Skull Kid seemed slightly alarmed, his body frozen in place for a moment before he patted her on the back hesitantly.

"Glad girlie is glad. Let go now yes? Burns hurting."

"Sorry," she said as she released him.

"I'm glad the shield held." Saria returned. "I wasn't certain it would."

"Shield didn't hold." Skull Kid chattered. "Wolves saved me."

The dust had settled around them now, and Malon could see the full extent of the damage she had done. The entire top half of the dragon's skull had been blown out. It's body lay twitching in a great discharge of its own gore and fluids. The Skull Kid's words though drew her to the other sight that the settling dust revealed. Her blood went cold. Link was standing surrounded by the spirit Wolfos, Sheik besides them looking very nervous. In front of Link, stood a tall stranger with long silver hair.

"Oh no." murmured Saria. "He can't, not yet."

* * *

Sheik stared at Ordon, frozen in uncertainty. The god's lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Link was staring at the silver-eyed deity intently, his expression a mixture of anguish and hunger.

"I won't betray my word." Link said suddenly. "Even if I've already been betrayed."

Sheik realized then that Ordon wasn't fully materialized, he was translucent and even as his features twisted in an annoyed frown the fear left Sheik. There was still a chance. If Link hadn't fully accepted Ordon then maybe he could still be convinced not to.

Ordon gestured to the ghostly wolves waiting patiently around Link, saying something more. Link shook his head.

"I'm grateful for their help...for your help...but I—"

Ordon's face erupted in a snarl, he was obviously shouting something that effected Link greatly because he flinched and lowered his head.

"I—no I don't want them to die...I don't want anyone to die."

Ordon said something more, his face becoming serene as he held out his hand towards Link who looked at it dubiously. Ordon said something more, his expression calm. Link took a step forwards, his hand rising slightly. It was now or never.

"Link, it wasn't the Princess who brought your people back into the war. It was my mother and myself. We convinced them. The Princess didn't know anything about it until afterwards."

There it was then. Any protection the Princess had offered Sheik and his mother was now gone. Link looked at him for a moment, an odd expression on his features. Sheik wondered if he'd tell the Princess about Ruto. Thinking about her and the danger he might have just placed her in put a knot in his stomach. Still, he couldn't let Link go to Ordon...and he didn't want to kill him either.

Link looked to the Princess. "Is that true?"

The Princess looked at Sheik for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then she nodded grimly.

"It's true. I was protecting the Sheikah."

Link stepped back from Ordon who was looking at Sheik darkly. The wolves all began to turn towards Sheik, bearing their fangs as their eyes shimmered hatefully.

"No." Link said quietly, reaching his hand out to the Wolfos.

Sheik watched as the wolves flinched back from him and came to heel. One by one, they faded into silvery wisps which entered Link's palm and vanished. His expression was twisted in pain and he was breathing heavily by the time the last of the wolves had vanished. Ordon scowled and seemed to sigh. He said something more Link.

* * *

"We'll find a way." Link said. "We have to."

Ordon chuckled, his smile vicious as he pointed to Saria. "You've sealed her fate Link. I hope you can live with that. We will speak again once you've found your way. Don't die. It would be a pity to lose you after all the effort I've expended on you."

Link took a deep steadying breath as he attempted to calm the spirits he'd returned to Ordon. They were angry, though not enraged. Their emotions stirred by the god's own fury over being rejected yet again. He watched as Ordon faded away into nothingness. He'd very nearly given in. Only Sheik's intervention had stopped him. The feeling of the wolves running through him had been a narcotic. He'd hardly been thinking straight he realized now. Barely himself.

Link turned to look at Sheik. "I don't think I could have done that alone...thank you."

Sheik indicated his blade, still covered in the sticky Deku paste. "It was that, or kill you."

Link nodded soberly and looked at the others. "I'm sorry."

The Princess shook her head. "You're still here with us, that's all that matters...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth."

Link looked at Sheik again, he considered for a moment what he knew and then quickly discarded the idea. He'd almost lost himself just now, it had felt so good to be immersed with the spirits of the wolves and Ordon had been the source of that euphoria. He couldn't afford to let it overwhelm him again.

"Interesting." came a sinisterly familiar voice. "I hadn't realized you were a Wolfos boy. You must be though if Ordon is speaking through you. I hadn't thought that old dog had it in him. I might have enlisted his assistance instead of this worn out thing."

Ganondorf kicked the body of the dead dragon coldly, his expression disdainful. His gaze focused on the Princess.

"Your Highness, your father is still very much concerned for your safety. Are you sure you won't take this chance to return with me to his side?"

"Never." the Princess stated flatly.

Ganondorf smiled darkly. "I know what you're doing here. I'm only sorry I wasted my time trying to beat it out of your father. The Red Lion actually didn't know can you believe that? It never occurred to me that a nannyof all things would be the one to hold the secret. But then again, the Sheikah are full of surprises." Ganondorf shrugged, his smile turning vicious. "No more games." he drew his sword. "You are coming with me."

Link stepped in front of the Princess and held out his hand. He called to the spirits of the Wolfos again...and nothing happened.

"Did you really think I'd let you do that again without me?" Ordon inquired darkly. "You want to find your own way? Then find it."

Link gritted his teeth, cursing Ordon and mourning the loss of that feeling of belonging that had come from his immersion with the spirits. He readied his sword and shield grimly. This was going to be brutal. Ganondorf moved suddenly, and the ground he'd been standing on erupted in a blinding flash of light. Behind him, Link heard Malon swear.

"You didn't think I was going to fall for that again did you?" Ganondorf jeered. He jumped out from behind the dragon's corpse and came down at Link who barely had enough time to raise his shield to deflect the attack. "Give me some credit you worthless children."

He pushed off of Link, his strength was amazing as Link staggered to the floor. He looked up and watched as the Mage King sailed towards the Princess who was undefended now. Then the Skull Kid was there, letting out a piercing wail that deafened Link. He winced and clenched his teeth as he dried to stand under the barrage of sound. He found Ganondorf cringing and clutching his ears, his sword lying on the stone work besides him. The Skull Kid stopped shrieking and fell back as the Princess came forwards with her rapier. The thin blade slid into the Mage King's flank and stuck. He looked at it, then at her, his expression one of annoyance. The Princess looked alarmed.

"How?"

"Stupid girl." snarled Ganondorf as he backhanded her and sent her sprawling across the floor.

He gripped the Princess' rapier and pulled it out of his side. There was no blood on it.

"A shade." Sheik said.

The false Mage King smiled. "Did you think I would risk myself when I could use a proxy?" the shade picked up its discarded sword, holding both his own and the Princess' blade at the ready. "Come, I grow tired of waiting for you to decide how you wish to die."

* * *

Zelda shook herself, spitting the blood from her mouth as she picked herself up off the floor. Her head was still spinning from the blow the Mage King had dealt her bug aside from being dizzy she didn't think there had been any permanent damage.

"Are you alright your Highness?"

Zelda accepted Malon's hand and leaned on the ranch girl gratefully.

"I'll be fine." she jerked her head up as the sound of steel on steel sounded.

The Mage King, or rather his shade, was fighting against both Link and Sheik. For such a powerfully built man he was moving with remarkable speed. Saria jumped in then, ducking low as only her height would allow as she sent a blast of energy straight up into the shade's face. The shade reeled backwards and snarled viciously, gesturing with Zelda's rapier and obliterating the stone where Saria had been standing. She'd already moved however so the effect was merely to create a shower of stone that flew in all directions. Sheik and Link were back in an instant, assaulting him with everything they had but still making no headway against him. It seemed that even the Mage King's copy was a deadly foe. She shouldn't have thought otherwise she realized but that was what she got for underestimating her opponent.

"Can you get a shot off at him?" she asked Malon.

"No. Not without hitting Link or Sheik in the blast."

"And all your arrows are charged, aren't they." Zelda murmured, cursing herself. She didn't have the time to dispel the arrows.

Malon let the Princess go and reached for her ax, Zelda stopped her, shaking her head vehemently.

"Link and Sheik are barely holding their own, you'll be cut to pieces."

Malon's eyes were hard but she nodded. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need Malon's death on her hands as well. There was enough guilt and blame floating around their group already. Saria landed besides them, her expression set grimly.

"I have an idea."

Zelda nodded, she was willing to hear anything at this point.

"The energies created when I release the seal will kill anyone who is standing too close to me. If we can lure the Mage King to me—"

"—he'll be destroyed by the blast." Zelda finished with a nod. "Can you do it?"

Saria looked at Link for a moment before nodding. "I wanted to say goodbye..." she nodded again, her face set in determination. "Lure the Mage King to the next chamber. That is where I must do the transfer. You have to make sure the others are clear otherwise they'll be killed as well."

"Saria." Malon called, grabbing the girls hand before she could leave.

Their eyes met and Saria smiled. "Take care of Link. He's very important...he's already hurt and this won't make it any better for him, Ordon will try to exploit that. Be gentle with him."

Malon nodded. "I will."

Zelda joined the pledge. "I will as well."

Saria smiled and darted around the side of the dead dragon, Malon turned to Zelda, her expression equally grim.

"How do we lure him into the other chamber?"

Zelda smiled. "That's easy, me."

Malon's eyes widened. "You're going to be the bait?"

"Saria isn't the only one capable of self-sacrifice." Zelda responded. "He'll think I'm trying to get the seal."

"What if you can't get away in time? You could be killed."

Zelda smiled, remembering what Saria had told her before about her latent power. "I think I'll be alright. I'll cast a shield, that should be enough to protect me from the worst of the blast."

Malon nodded, nocking an arrow and standing with a smile. "Let's get his attention then." she fired at the shade and shouted. "Your Highness! Get the seal, we'll hold him back!"

Zelda blinked but only hesitated for a moment as she began rushing forwards. The arrow went wide, slamming into the far wall of the chamber but it and Malon's shout served to redirect the shade's attention. She winced as Ganondorf's double delivered a vicious kick to Sheik's stomach and turned to come after her as she raced past. Link leapt on him from behind, driving his blade against the shade's armor. Ganondorf's shade turned to deal with Link, pushing him back with a flurry of blows that Link was hard pressed to deflect. Zelda didn't see what happened, not daring to turn her head, but she heard Link cry out in pain followed by Sheik's alarmed shout. She couldn't look. Ahead of her, Saria stood in the next chamber, her eyes closed as she held her arms at her chest and whispered a chant of some kind. This was it. Time to see just how much power she really had. For her sake, she hoped Saria was right about holding back.


	41. Chapter 41

Zelda watched in alarm as Saria opened her eyes, her arms jerking out and down, her palms open. From her eyes, mouth, and fingers green light shot out in radiant and blinding beams as she floated into the air. Not knowing fully what to do, Zelda dove past Saria and did her best to roll on landing. She managed it somewhat, though it was more of a tumble than a roll. She came up on her side and looked up in alarm. She swore she'd heard Saria whisper something to her when she'd rushed beneath the floating Kokiri girl. What had she said? That thought was quickly supplanted when she saw the Mage King's shade come rushing forwards after her. She whispered a quick prayer and triggered a barrier between her and Saria. Ganondorf's copy reached Saria and drove his blade through her small frame's chest. She didn't flinch nor cry out but Zelda did, shouting in alarm at his viciousness. Then Saria's head jerked back violently and without any further warning she erupted in a blinding flash of power that washed over Zelda like a tidal wave. Her shield flickered and cracked as she struggled to maintain it, pouring more and more of her self into it in an attempt to maintain the barrier.

She watched as the shade twisted and writhed, screaming in agony as it was disintegrated by angry green flame that wreathed its entire body. It collapsed onto the ground, trying in vain to drag its charred form from the fires that were consuming it. Zelda scrunched her eyes shut against the grisly sight. The charred thing might be a mere shade, but it looked just as grotesque as real a person would have after such a burning with pieces of flesh missing and bone lying scorched and bared. Then just as rapidly as the power had awoken from Saria, it ended. Zelda released the barrier and collapsed to all fours, panting heavily as sweat dripped from her every pour. She'd done it. She'd held the shield intact and it hadn't killed her. Saria had been right about that much, there was something more in her, something untapped that she needed to harness. That was for a later time though. The matter at hand was more pressing.

She staggered to her feet, walking towards the center of the chamber where Saria had vanished. In her place floating in the air was the green disc of the forest seal. Zelda reached out and grasped it. Searing pain shot through her hand as she jerked it back from the floating disc. She looked down at her glove. It was burned straight through. The seal was still cooling from whatever massive energies had held it locked away all these centuries. Best to leave it be for now. She looked at the desiccated corpse of the shade, feeling pity for the thing's last miserable moments. It was strange to feel pity for the instrument of her enemy's machinations and cruelties but still, nothing deserved to die as it had.

"Your Highness!"

She looked towards the other chamber, the view obscured somewhat by the dead dragon's corpse. It seemed they were leaving bodies everywhere in their wake. She wondered how many more deaths there would be before they finally brought this to a close.

Sheik came to her, his expression grim. "Your Highness, are you well?"

She nodded. "I'm tired, but I'm not harmed. What of you and the others?" Sheik hesitated and Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Sheik, tell me."

"Link's dying."

Zelda's heart stopped. "See to the seal, careful, it's still too hot to touch. Bring it to me once it's cooled."

She pushed past him but Sheik grabbed her arm. "The fairy girl?"

Zelda shook her head. "Saria played her part. She's gone."

Sheik released her arm and nodded grimly, turning to the seal without another word. Zelda turned and ran back into the other chamber. The scene before her stopped her dead in her tracks. Link knelt on his knees, the ground around him fooled with his own blood. Her own rapier had pierced straight through his armor, going through his back and out his chest. It was that same rapier that was holding him up as it was lodged in the floor's stonework. Malon was by his side, holding him tenderly. Zelda shook herself free of the brief moment of paralysis and rushed to his side.

"Link? Link can you hear me?"

He convulsed for a moment, raising his head to look at her. "Saria?"

"She's gone Link, she took the shade with her."

A mixture of anger and hatred blazed in Link's eyes but it was quickly replaced by sorrow. "She didn't say goodbye."

"She wanted to." consoled Malon soothingly. "She wanted to."

"I couldn't...I couldn't find a way." Link murmured through blood flecked lips. "Ordon was right."

"No." Zelda said with fierce command. "No he was not. Do not give in to him so easily. Saria would not want that."

Link's eyes had closed though, Zelda's heartbeat quickened in alarm. He couldn't die. Not yet, not ever. She refused to lose him as well.

"Can you pull my sword free?"

Malon nodded. "I can try."

"Do it, I'll hold him."

"But the bleeding." Malon protested.

"He's going to die if I don't heal his wounds, and I can't do that with a sword in his chest now pull it free!" Zelda shouted in a harsher tone than she intended.

Malon jumped and got to her feet. Clenching the rapier's hilt gingerly. Her eyes met Zelda's.

"Do it." Zelda commanded.

* * *

Malon closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she pulled. The rapier did not give at first but after a moment it slid out of the stone with a rattling sound and then came through Link's chest with a sickening slurping sound. Link gurgled and groaned in pain though he'd lost consciousness. As the long blade came free she dropped it to the ground and knelt down to help support Link as he slumped forwards onto the Princess.

"Help me lay him down." the Princess commanded.

Malon leaned Link backwards, laying his head across her lap. Carefully she drew back the mask and mailed coif, freeing his tousled hair from the armored sheath. She stroked his golden hair tenderly, wishing that he'd open his eyes so that she could know that he was still with them. His breathing was shallow and intermittent, every rise and fall of his chest drawing blood out through the hole in his torso. The Princess pulled the Zora chain mail off his chest and tore his shirt open. Malon swallowed, refusing to look away as the Princess placed her hands against the wound. Her hands were swiftly covered in Link's blood, Malon noticed too that the Princess' clothes were already soaked with blood. Just how much blood could Link lose before it was too late she wondered. He couldn't die. She refused to believe that he could die. Ordon couldn't let him die. The Princess wouldn't let him die. He'd survive somehow. He had to.

The Princess' hands began to glow brightly and Malon watched in surprised alarm as Link's blood began to seep back into the wound from the ground, his skin, clothes, armor, and everywhere else it had been. It was a sickening process and she felt her stomach threatening to betray her as she watched the horrid affair. She averted her gaze, focusing on Link's eerily serene face. He looked so peaceful. She hadn't seen him this at ease since that first month spent together. As Hyrule collapsed all around them, Link had found respite from all of it on the ranch as he'd recovered from his wounds. She hated that it took death to bring forth that same serenity again. No. Not death. He wasn't dead. He wasn't going to die. Not Link. They still had to finish what they'd started. All of them. The Princess, Sheik, herself, and Link. All of them had to see this through or none of them at all.

* * *

Link lay in the dim twilight, staring at the mists above his head. Tears stung his eyes and streaked his face as he lay there. He didn't cry out, nor did he sob. He simply lay in the moist grass and stared blankly at nothingness.

"How long do you intend to lay there like that?"

Link didn't bother looking for Ordon. He could smell the god nearby and that was enough. When he made no answer, Ordon continued.

"I told this would happen. That things would go badly if you didn't accept me. Now your Kokiri is dead and you're...well you're in bad shape."

"Am I dying?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

Link considered for a moment before shaking his head. Ordon chuckled darkly.

"Good boy, you remember what death feels like and this isn't it."

Link nodded. "The Princess is healing me."

"No doubt." Ordon replied laconically. "However what you'll do once you're awake is going to be curious. I felt your pain when you learned that the fairy girl was dead."

"I wanted to save her."

"You knew it was hopeless. If you wanted so badly to save her you should have taken my offer. I could have ended it all there in the temple before she was hurt."

"The Princess didn't betray me...it was the Sheikah, Sheik, and Impa."

Ordon's voice was annoyed. "Yes, it was them."

"You lied."

"No, the Princess did betray you. Her minions are the ones that drew your people back into the war. Therefore she is at fault. You're a Wolfos Link, you know the rules of a pack. The dominant members take responsibility for those beneath them."

"It wasn't her. She didn't betray me." Link asserted with more command in his voice.

"Would you supplant the rules of your people so readily to make an excuse for her?"

"I-I know she didn't want this." Link asserted.

"And yet it still happened. Wants hardly dictate outcomes as you've seen. So, my offer still stands Link. Will you accept me?"

Link shook his head. "I can't. I won't betray her...or Saria."

Ordon sighed in exasperation. "No matter. Whether you wish to admit it or not, you will eventually fulfill your destiny. You are my avatar whether you wish to admit it or not. Sooner or later you will realize this."

Link shook his head more adamantly. "No."

"You almost did just then. Remember? It was that boy's interference that kept you from me. If he had not been there..." Ordon trailed off, letting Link's mind create the obvious scenario for hismslf. "How much longer can you resist me?"

Link had no answer for the god, that Ordon wasn't trying to tear him to pieces was something at least he supposed but he knew that the god was right. There was only so much that Link could muster by himself. His faith was supremely shaken. He wasn't sure that the Goddesses would be any help at all. The Princess' path was getting people killed. Ordon was insistent and becoming increasingly tempting. Link didn't know how much longer his own commitment would last.

"Link?"

Saria's voice startled him. He sat up and nearly flattened her in his motion. She sat crouched in front of him, her face smiling as she gazed at him gently.

"Saria? You're dead."

She shrugged, her smile never fading. "It's relative. Especially for me. I'm a Kokiri remember? At our core we are just energy. Energy can never truly die. Merely be dispersed and reformed."

"Curious." Ordon voiced from somewhere nearby.

Link looked around searchingly but could not find the god anywhere in sight. He looked back to Saria worriedly.

"It isn't safe for you here."

She giggled. "Coming from you that's pretty funny. You're in more danger here than I am. Ordon can't do anything to me."

A low rumbling growl emanated from all around them then and Link wondered just how sure Saria was of that.

"What are you doing here?"

"The seal is unlocked. The temple does not require more guardians at this time. I chose to be here."

She leaned forwards and placed her hand on Link's chest. He placed his own hand over hers protectively and she smiled.

"I choose to be right here. With you. Will you accept me?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Good, then I add my strength to your own. Do not lose hope Link and do not give into Ordon. Not yet. The time will come when you must truly decide where you stand but right now is not that time. For now we need Link. Not Ordon."

"Are you done?" snarled Ordon.

Saria nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, I'm done."

Saria seemed to melt away in a rush of wind and rustling of leaves, her body becoming transparent and immaterial as she melted into Link's body. He felt a rush of vitalizing energy rush through him as he was wrapped in a cool wind. He closed his eyes and felt Saria's presence flow into him and join with his spirit.

"I am with you. Always." her voice whispered on the wind as it faded away.

"That was certainly touching." Ordon remarked.

"Shut up." Link growled as he stood up. A sword appeared on the ground, lying across a shield. "It's time to train."

Ordon chuckled. "You're still healing. I'm not going to break you again before you're mended once more."

"Shut up and fight." Link growled as he picked up his weapons.

Ordon's voice was angry now. "Watch your tone pup."

"Fight me Ordon." Link snarled in response. Feeling empowered as he hadn't felt in all this time. "I want to grow stronger. I don't want to end up like this again."

Ordon stepped out of the mists, his helical blade resting easily in his hand. "Very well. Let us see if we can improve your skill with the blade. The Princess still has her work cut out for her after all. We're in no rush."

* * *

Sheik watched the floating seal carefully. It still was too hot to take from its position but sooner or later it had to cool. In the back of his mind, worry for Link hung ominously but more importantly worry for his mother. Link knew now that it was the Sheikah that had betrayed him. Not the Princess. It was only a minor difference really but it had made all the difference apparently. Sheik had to wonder how the next meeting with his mother would go if Link were present. Would he attack her? His mother had none of the protection that Sheik was afforded by...well for lack of a better word, friendship, that he seemed to share with Link. After the incident with Ruto...well Link hadn't betrayed his secret and didn't seem to hold him at fault for what had happened to the Wolfos. He looked over his shoulder towards the Princess and Malon. Link was still unmoving though the amount of his blood on the floor had decreased significantly. Sheik had mixed feelings about saving Link. He didn't want the Wolfos dead, but at the same time a part of him felt that it would be safer and more merciful to let Link die now.

It would free the Princess and all of Hyrule of the fear that Ordon might return through Link, and release Link from his bonds to the Princess and the torture of facing Ordon alone and his people's return to the war. Death seemed far more merciful, even though Sheik couldn't deny that he'd mourn Link's passing. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and turned his attention back to the seal. The green disc reflected the light strangely, casting strange shadows across its surface. It almost seemed as if it had a life of its own even it was just a metal disc. He reached his hand out and held his fingers just away from the seal's surface. It was cool now. He grasped it in his hand and turned back to join the Princess and the others.

"Your Highness I have the seal."

She nodded absently. "Good, hold onto it for the time being."

Sheik looked to Link. He seemed far better now. The Princess was very nearly done sealing the wound.

"Will he live?"

The Princess voice was strained. "If it kills me."

Sheik felt a moment of alarm as he focused his gaze on the Princess and realized just how taxing this was on her. This was the longest she'd spent healing someone which told just how severe this wound was. For her sake, Sheik hoped she wasn't overexerting herself. He wasn't going to try and stop her though. She wanted to save Link and he knew better than to try and dissuade her from that.

* * *

Malon jumped as Link drew in a sudden deep breath, his eyes opening wide, his blue gaze staring wildly right into her own. She let his head go hurriedly as he reached up towards her face and ran his hands over her features carefully, as if he were unsure she were real. Her heart skipped a beat as his fingers ran over her lips and then moved to her neck before his hand fell away. His gaze turned from her as he sat up. The Princes moved away from him on her knees, looking at him uncertainly with worry etched across her features.

"Are you alright?" the Princess asked.

He nodded, feeling his chest. "Saria?" he murmured uncertainly.

"She's gone Link." the Princess said gently. "Remember?"

Link turned to look at her, Malon saw the frown on his face and the strange expression in his eyes. What was that look?

He nodded slowly. "Yes. I remember."

"Can you move?"

Link nodded once more and staggered to his feet. Malon was there in an instant, supporting his weight easily. She'd be damned if she'd let him fall over and hurt himself right after the Princess had put him back together again. Link took a moment to reorient himself before looking to Malon thankfully.

"I can stand."

She let him go slowly as he pulled his tattered shirt back down over his chest and the mail after that. He stumbled for a moment again but didn't falter as he went to his sword and shield, returning both to their proper places on his person. He turned back to them.

"We got the seal?"

Sheik nodded, holding up the green medallion. "Right here."

"The shade?"

"Destroyed." the Princess supplied tiredly.

Link took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Aright. I'm ready to leave."

* * *

Zelda stood and took a step forwards. The world pitched and the ground rushed towards her. She was only just aware of her fall before it was averted by strong arms. Link's voice was warm and comforting as was his body.

"I've got you."

She nodded, leaning her head against him as he held her. "I'm tired."

"She's exhausted." Sheik said. "Can you carry her?"

Zelda felt Link move slightly as he tucked an arm under her legs and lifted her off the ground easily.

"Of course I can carry her."

"Sheik." she murmured.

"I'm here your Highness."

"Put the seal in my saddle bags with the others."

He nodded. "Of course your Highness."

"Lets go." Link said as he began to walk.

"Wait." Malon said suddenly. "Where's the Skull Kid?"


	42. Chapter 42

A quick search of the temple revealed that the Skull Kid was nowhere to be found. The imp had simply vanished without a trace. With both the Skull Kid and Saria gone that left Link as their guide. Sheik made no protest to letting him take the lead as he wasn't certain how to find their way out of the forest. When they reached the edge of the maze finally he placed the seal into the Princess' saddle bags as Link placed her in the saddle and mounted behind her.

"Can you ride a horse?" Sheik asked him dubiously.

Link shrugged as he took a hold of the reins with one hand, wrapping the other around the Princess.

"I've been watching all of you ride these last few days. I think I have the idea."

The Princess' horse snorted as if in amusement and Link and Sheik exchanged slightly skeptical glances.

"Are you two ready?" Malon called from Epona's saddle.

Sheik nodded to Link. "Keep her safe."

Link returned the nod. "I will...and Sheik...I forgive you."

Sheik blinked and looked at Link curiously for a moment, wondering what he meant and then it hit him and he felt an icy fist clench his heart.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

Link shook his head. "This is a war...I didn't want my people involved but..." he trailed off and shrugged. "Your mother had her reasons I'm sure...and the Wolfos are a powerful force when brought to battle...I guess I've shown that better than most."

There was a strange bitterness to Link's voice now and Sheik placed his hand on his associate's thigh. "You're a good companion Link...we haven't always gotten along." and truth be told Sheik still wasn't sure how much he trusted that Link could withstand Ordon. "But I would fight with you at my side any day."

Link looked at him for a long moment before smiling.

"We all have our reasons."

Sheik said nothing as he went to his own horse and mounted up. He turned his steed around and followed after Link and Malon. The Princess had fallen asleep during their search of the temple and even now slept soundly against Link's chest despite the motions of the horse beneath her. Sheik kept one eye on her at all times even though he was certain that Link would let no harm come to her. As they left the maze Sheik noticed that the mist seemed to part around as he led them through it. The strange happenings only continued as they moved out of the mists and into the desolation that the dragon had left. As they passed through the field of dead trees Sheik swore that he saw Saria following at Link's side on more than one occasion but a swift check revealed that it had merely been his imagination each time. He wondered if there was some remnant of her within the forest or perhaps in the seal itself that was traveling with him. Whatever the cause of his hallucinations he paid it no mind. Saria had proven a worthy ally and he had no reason to fear her in death. They passed the wasteland and were once more into the forest shortly after the sun began to set. Sheik hadn't realized just how much time had passed within the mists and the maze until now. Within the walls of the temple grounds everything seemed eschewed, even time.

"I meant to ask." Malon said from beside him as they passed beneath the shrouding boughs of the trees. "Do you know what the Princess intended from this point forwards?"

Sheik thought a moment and shook his head. "No I don't. I'm not certain where the final seal is. We have the Temple of Time's seal with us, along with the Goron's seal and now the seal of the Forest. The Zora are still in possession of theirs so I suppose she may have intended to return to the Zora's Domain and retrieve it before moving onwards."

"I think there are more seals." Link said from just ahead of them. "The Deku Tree said something strange when I first spoke to it. It said we had more of the seals than we actually did. I'm not sure why it thought we had more than we carried but obviously that means there are more of them out there."

Sheik considered this with a frown behind his wrappings. He certainly had no idea which seals they still needed. Hearing that the Deku Tree had known about the other seals made sense and certainly the sage tree would know more of it than he would. If only the Tree had been able to impart that knowledge before dying.

"We'll need to cross the Plain once again." the Princess murmured from her position in front of Link. "The next seal is with the Gerudo."

Sheik's eyes widened and besides him Malon voiced his thoughts.

"Why in the name of the Goddesses do they have a seal?"

"They are Din's children." replied Zelda. "They may be our foes now but they too were touched by Ordon and the Wolfos and were therefore entrusted with the keeping of that which sealed away both Ordon and the Triforce as were the other races."

"So we're going to the desert." Sheik murmured. "Do you know at least where their seal is?"

Zelda's voice was unhappy as she replied. "No. I've never traveled in the desert before but we have to go nevertheless. We will find what we seek one way or the other."

"If we need to cut across the Hylian Plain." Malon said uncertainly, sounding sheepish. "Could we stop at Lon Lon Ranch? I'd like to see my family again."

Sheik almost made some remark he knew that he'd have regretted about the short amount of time Malon had been from home but was saved the embarrassment by the Princess.

"Of course. We will need more supplies anyways before setting out to find the seal. We can stock up there while you visit your family."

"Thank you your Highness." Malon replied with a deferential bow and a warmth in her voice which Sheik hadn't heard before.

They made camp shortly after that, not daring to travel during the night without a proper guide though Link seemed far less worried about such than he had when they'd first come this way. Sheik again wondered if perhaps some essence of Saria had attached itself to them and was guiding him through the forest. He had admitted after all that he'd never strayed this far into the forest before in the past so that he knew where to go now seemed odd. His thoughts were broken as a melody broke the night air, a sad lament that filled the trees with sorrow and had even Sheik choking up much to his annoyance.

"The Forest is saved, the Forest is well, yet the Forest is silent beneath the dell."

Sheik recognized the Skull Kid's voice and stood, looking around searchingly for the imp as the word's continued forlornly.

"We will live on, we will renew, but to the future we hold a dim view."

The rhyme continued on its sorrowful note, the lilting flute joined by other instruments that danced upon the air sadly in mourning.

"Come you forest friends, we do implore, remember our lost friend once more."

Sheik looked to Link, tears were streaking down his cheeks as he sat hunched besides the Princess. Slowly he shifted into his wolf form and stood up. In the twilight cast by the fire's flickering flames he seemed larger and more imposing than he had in the past. Sheik wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if perhaps Link was growing. It wasn't impossible. After all, Hylian and Human alike did not stop growing until into their twenties and Link was no older than Sheik himself was. With a deep breath, Link threw his head back and howled in time with the music, his howl joining the forest orchestra. Sheik reached into his pouch and produced his lyre and began to play along to the symphony. After a moment the Princess stirred and listened for a time before standing shakily and retrieving her ocarina from her pack. Now with the three of them joined into the music, Malon stood up and clasped her hands together and began to sing.

* * *

Malon wasn't sure why she remembered this song at this moment but it was what came to her lips. A song that her mother had used to sing to her and her older sister. She doubted that little Romani was old enough to remember the song but she knew that Cremia would know it were she here with them.

"Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart"

Sometime during the first refrain the Skull Kid and the rest of the forest changed the melody to match her own tune which she'd been trying to bring into harmony with the music. Now the song flowed freely with the music as Malon continued to sing, feeling her chest tighten as memories of her mother and remorse over Saria's sacrifice filled her.

"If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I"

Her voice gained in strength as the music built up around them in the forest. The Skull Kid's flute played along with the Princess' ocarina and Sheik's lyre while Link's howl's provided a background as his tones rose and fell with Malon's song.

"Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay"

Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked them back forcefully, refusing to let any grief overwhelm this moment as she forged forwards with the music. Their instruments were joined by what seemed a multitude of forest sounds that accompanied her as she continued.

"If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I"

There was another note around the fireside now. Malon's eyes widened as Saria sat atop Link's back, her legs crossed as she applied her ocarina to their symphony. She was so shocked that she very nearly stopped singing. Saria's eyes were closed but as Malon missed a note she opened them and looked at her. Though she did not stop playing, her gaze was gentle and encouraging. So fortified, Malon continued with the song.

"When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone"

Her gaze still fixated upon Saria's apparition atop Link's back, Malon led the way into the song's finish. She wondered if the others could see Saria. Link didn't seem to notice her, nor did Sheik or the Princess as they were all absorbed in their own part of the music. Saria continued to play along with the song as if she were there a part of their number and not gone after all. She wasn't though. Malon could see that much. Saria's figure was blurred and translucent as if she were not truly real no matter how present her music may be. The thought added a further sorrowful note as Malon drew the song into it's final lines. She wondered if Saria would vanish once the music stopped and wished that she could continue to sing forever if it would keep the Kokiri girl with them.

"If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I"

As the song faded on her lips, so too did Saria's specter begin to wane. She stopped playing and looked up at Malon with a smile. She inclined her head as she faded from view. Link stopped his howling and met Malon's gaze and she realized that he'd known that Saria was there. It was in his eyes. He knew she was with them even if she were no longer among them. Was Saria even now standing by his side Malon wondered, consoling him against sorrow for her passing? The moment was too precious for Malon to feel jealous at the idea that Saria might be with Link so fully now. She hoped that Saria was indeed there with Link. To bolster him against Ordon and whatever else it was they were destined to face. The song finished, the music died down to a mere whisper and again the Skull Kid spoke for the forest.

"Our friend is gone, oh goddesses hear our song, keep her with you ever strong." the imp's voice lost its solemnity now and returned to the slightly goofy tone it normally held. "No more singsongs between us now. Much still to do there is. Yes. Kokiri girl is now silent, another must take her place. You must continue on your way. Farewell Princess and boy of the shadows, to girlie with the beautiful voice and to the little wolf too. Be safe friends all. Until the forest paths again do call."

With that, the forest went silent, the normal noises resuming their quiet chorus with no rhyme or reason to them. It was as if the moment had never happened. Malon looked around at the others. Sheik was quiet and thoughtfl, his red eyes shimmering in the gloom eerily. The Princess sat in quiet repose, holding her ocarina in her hands silently as her fingers traced the holes in the instrument. Link had laid down once more and was staring intently at the fire, his wolf's gaze unreadable and alien. Malon looked searchingly for Saria but could not see her anywhere around him. She wondered if perhaps she had imagined the fairy girl's presence as she turned to tend to Epona and the other horses. She hoped not, she truly hoped not.

* * *

Zelda watched as Link dozed by the warmth of the fire. She'd seen Saria during the song and even now could see her apparition sitting besides him. The Kokiri girl didn't speak or move, merely sat besides Link in silence with her legs tucked under her chin as the pair of them looked into the fire. When she'd first seen Saria it had been when they were traversing the wastes beyond the maze. She'd been walking alongside of the horse with a hand on Link's leg as if guiding him. She hadn't said anything then and didn't say anything now. She was unsure if Link knew that Saria was still with them and didn't want to bring it up. If he knew, then that was good, but if he did not she didn't dare sorrow him further by telling him that she was there and unseen to him. So much had happened in the last day that Zelda feared that something like that would break whatever loyalty he had left to her. That he had rejected Ordon after Sheik's confession seemed a miracle and testament to his strength. She still didn't fully understand how he had called upon the Wolfos spirits back at the temple nor why they had not answered his call the second time he'd tried to summon them.

That Ordon was involved was obvious by the way they'd acted towards Sheik following the dragon's death. They'd been angered by his actions. No doubt prompted by the god's own fury over being denied yet again by Link. Looking at Link now, Zelda wondered just what part he was truly meant to play in all of this. So much seemed to revolve around him that it hardly seemed coincidental anymore that he had been at the ranch at the time of her flight. It was almost as if the hands of destiny or the very Goddesses themselves were ordaining his actions and involvement. A grimer thought touched her mind then. It could be Ordon's doing as well. She did not understand the extent of his power, it seemed limited to the Wolfos as far as she could tell but he'd been able to use the temple grounds as a focal point. Appearing first to Sheik in the mists and then to all of them when the dragon had lain slain.

That he'd come so close to entering their world and could manifest himself so clearly in places of power like the temple worried Zelda. She wondered just how long Link could endure if Ordon was able to get him alone and was able to manipulate his emotions. She knew that he was still hurting. Both from Saria's death and from his people's reforged commitment to the war. She needed to watch him, care for him, and make sure he knew that he was not alone. Saria's gaze met hers then and the apparition smiled as she placed her hand atop Link's head and stroked his fur affectionately. There was still hope. Of that Zelda was certain.

* * *

Link could feel Saria's presence. He couldn't see, smell, or hear her but he could feel her close and her presence gave him strength as he stared at the dancing flames of their campfire. There was no danger this night from the Lost Ones. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he was still certain that no guard need be posted. Either Saria or the Skull Kid or perhaps the Kokiri would keep them at bay and protect himself and the others from their hunger. The song and music had been very beautiful. He'd felt Saria's presence strongly during the symphony's height and it had been wondrous to feel her spirit there with him. Now she was far fainter though still there. She gave him strength, bolstering him against his own doubts and misgivings. He wondered what Ordon would do, now that Saria was with him. Would he try and rid Link of her presence? His lip curled at the idea, but his temper was quickly soothed as a calm washed over him from within as Saria's presence comforted him. He would never be alone again now he realized. Perhaps he never had been with Ordon speaking through him, but that had always been a lonely and brutal thing. Saria's presence was rejuvenating and empowering. With those thoughts, he drifted into sleep and woke once more within Ordon's dreamland.

"Hello again Link." the god spoke with a deadly smile as he raised his blade. "Are you ready?"

Link stood before Ordon confidently, Saria's hand on his shoulder. She stepped aside as he shifted into his Human form and readied his own blade and shield.

"I'm ready."

Author's Note: Okay, I'm a sap. I was writing Saria's lament and some very soft, quiet and somewhat sad music started playing. Now I'm crying. Yep, I'm a sap alright. Hope you enjoyed reading. Oh and the song Malon sings is called 'If We Hold On Together' by Diana Ross, you automatically become awesome and old at the same time if you know where that song comes from. Don't cheat and go look it up. I want to see how many people from my generation are actually here and were paying attention when they were kids.


	43. Chapter 43

To say that their trek through the remainder of the forest and its various woods had been uneventful would have been a courtesy as far as Link was concerned. Nothing had happened through the entirety of the trip. No spiders had laid traps for them, no gohma had reared their hideous forms, and the Lost Ones remained silent throughout the night. Even the return to Ordon Village was filled with a lonely nothingness. The Wolfos had vanished from their village, taking even the sheep and goats they tended with them to wherever it was they'd secreted themselves. The Princess had asked Link where they would have gone and he could only shrug. The Wolfos had never needed to vanish in such a way during his lifetime and he had no knowledge of what they did in such times save that they had done whatever it was quite effectively. There was no trace, not a single track, to leave a clue as to where they'd gone to. Though seeing his home abandoned to the wilds like that had hurt, he'd needed a change of clothes after what had happened in the forest temple and went to his house to retrieve such.

It had been there that he'd found Illia's note wishing him luck, telling him not to worry about her or any of the others. They were safe and away from the reach of the Mage King and his minions. That at least had brought some small comfort to Link, as did the additional letter from the Den Mother. It had read simply

"Stay alive. Do not allow Ordon to dictate your future. It is yours, not his."

That at least had made him smile. There had been no mention of affection or anything like that. She wouldn't waste her words on such. Merely the commandment to live his life. Both letters were tucked away in Malon's saddlebags now as Link contemplated the edge of the forest and the vast plains beyond it. He was venturing back into another world. It was strange really. He was no longer welcome in his own world as he had been, and was now stepping back into a world that was all but alien to him. He sniffed the air thoughtfully and caught a familiar scent nearby.

"Kaebora is here."

"The owl?" Sheik inquired from atop his horse.

Link bobbed his head and trotted in the direction that the owl's scent was coming from, passing under the boughs of a few more trees he came to a lone tree, long dead on the very edge of the forest where it finally gave way to the Hylian Fields.

"Hoo hoo hoot!" Kaebora Gaebora chirped in greeting. "I knew that you would find me Link of the Wolfos. I merely had to wait for your keen nose."

"Greetings Kaebora, do you bring news?" inquired the Princess as she rode up behind Link.

"Hoot hoo! Indeed I do. The Mage King is growing increasingly aggressive and heavy handed in his occupation of Castle Town. He is readying it for a siege it would appear."

The Princess nodded grimly. "I suspected as much. After all that has happened he has to know that we are gathering allies. He will expect us to assault the castle soon I imagine." she looked back to the massive owl. "Any other news?"

The great owl rotated his head and closed his eyes thoughtfully before opening them once more and bobbing his head.

"The Zora's campaign against the Gerudo's shores has begun in earnest. They raid the coastal villages along the desert's edge. They have killed and captured many but the Gerudo fight back ferociously upon the seas as their corsairs strike back at the Zora's domains with their ships and magic alike."

"So the war is beginning in earnest now." Sheik said before asking a question of his own. "Is there any word from my mother?"

Kaebora hooted forlornly. "Of the lady Impa I know not save that she was seen in the company of other Sheikah near Kakariko Village, heading into the foothills beyond its walls."

* * *

Sheik frowned. What was his mother doing in the hills around Kakariko? There was nothing there that he knew of. It was barren rock and scrub brush. There was nothing of interest beyond the town's perimeter save the trade road leading up to Death Mountain and the Goron kingdom. Still there was no way of knowing until he saw his mother once more. He wanted to ask of Ruto but was still leery of letting the Princess in on that particular secret unless it was necessary which it didn't seem to be. No doubt he would find it to be just that once they went to retrieve the Zora's seal but until then there was no need to risk Ruto or the Princess' trust further.

"I don't suppose you have any instructions from my mother for us then?" Sheik asked.

Kaebora gave him a dubious look, if an owl could be said to do so, and hooted in annoyance. "No, hoo hoo hoot! I was sent by Master Rauru simply to convey the Mage King's preparations. Did you have any messages for the Master?"

The Princess shook her head. "None save to say that we are nearly done collecting the seals. We will make our move soon."

Kaebora bobbed his head. "Then farewell your Highness, hoo hoo hoo!"

And with a powerful beating of wings, the massive owl lifted into the air and flew away across the plains. They watched him until he was out of sight before the Princess turned to Sheik with a severe expression.

"Do you have any idea what Impa might be doing?"

Sheik winced at the tone in her voice, not that it wasn't deserved. She had every right at this point to suspect that his mother might be doing something behind her back. That she assumed that he knew something of Impa's plans and was keeping it from her stung him...even if such might have been accurate in the past. He couldn't say in all truthfulness that he wouldn't withhold information from the Princess if his mother asked it of him but still, that she was automatically assuming such stung.

"No, she told me nothing when she parted ways with us in Wolfos village."

"I see." the Princess said, Sheik wondered if she believed him or not. "Very well. We will make for Lon Lon Ranch. From here it should be what, just over a day's journey?"

Malon nodded. "It shouldn't take us any longer. My father sometimes trades with the villages on the forest outskirts and makes that time easily with a heavily laden cart."

The Princess nodded. "Very well. We'll set out immediately."

Sheik wheeled his horse around and nudged it forwards beyond the trees to follow after the Princess and Malon who were in the lead. Link sauntered alongside him quietly, his gait at ease as his head swiveled this way and that across the fields stretching out before them.

"I'm never going to get used to this." he heard Link murmur.

Sheik looked down at the big wolf curiously. "You mean all the space?"

Link nodded. "It's all so open. I'm used to the confines of the forest...even the Goron's city or the domains of the Zora are more familiar than this."

Sheik looked out across the rolling hills surrounding them and shrugged. "I suppose it would take some getting used to. Wait until you see the desert."

Link's head canted to one side curiously. "Sheik...what is a 'desert' exactly?"

Sheik blinked in surprise. "You mean you...no I guess you wouldn't." his brow furrowed as he frowned. It hadn't occurred to him that Link would have no concept of what a desert was. It made sense of course. Beyond the events of the past weeks, Link had not been beyond the forests before in his life. To be fair, Sheik had only heard of the desert in passing or in texts that he'd read but he at least had the concept. He looked around them at the vastness of the ever widening grasslands as they left the forest behind them.

"It's like the Hyrule Fields, only all sand instead of grass."

Link considered this for a moment. "All sand? There aren't any trees or rivers?"

"Well there is some plant life, just not like here, as for water, no. It's very limited in the desert. Once you pass through the desert though, beyond that is the ocean."

"And the ocean is a big lake yes?" Link prompted.

"Uh, yeah. A _very _big lake." Sheik replied awkwardly.

Ahead of him, the Princess laughed. "Sheik you'd be a terrible tutor."

Sheik's face flushed in mild annoyance but he couldn't help feeling amused at his own expense as Link looked between them in confusion. Apparently the humor was lost on him but that hardly mattered. It had been pretty silly Sheik had to admit.

* * *

Malon felt a deep sense of relief to be out in the open once again and heading home no less! Even if it would only be for an evening or perhaps only a few precious hours, it would be worth it. To see her father and sisters again was worth anything. It hardly seemed the scant few days, not even half a month really, since she'd left home. It seemed far longer a period, the world much changed for the time too. Perhaps that was just her own perceptions changing, after all, so much had changed for her in particular. Even now, longing for home as she was she knew that she would never be content to stay at home while the Mage King ruled Hyrule. She would see him removed from power and then return home to her family and...she paused and looked over her shoulder at Link. He was walking near the rear of their little procession, just behind Sheik. His head was swinging back and forth as he walked along in the horses' wake, never once looking straight ahead at her or the Princess or Sheik. She wondered what he was looking for across the fields.

Was it just that he'd gotten used to being in the forest again and was now readjusting to the outside world? That could be it. She recalled how this had all started. Their first innocent meeting in the field just before battle and the subsequent finding of that terrified half-mad wolf, the only survivor on the entire field of battle and nursing him back to health the same way she would have an injured horse or cow until he'd finally begun to speak again and not long after that had shifted into his Human form. That had been the start of her crush she realized. Nursing him back to health. He'd been so tender and vulnerable then during his recovery that she'd been able to completely forget the fact that he was at heart a wolf and even a killer. Even if it was merely instinct that drove him rather than desire, it had still been her own infatuation that had led her into the folly of caring for him so deeply that she'd blinded herself to what he was. She'd already paid for that misconception. Now she had an entirely different view of Link. She couldn't deny that some of the affection wasn't still there, but it was tempered by the grim knowledge of what he was.

She wondered too what he would do once this was over. His own people had rejected him, or at least refused to allow him to return as he had been. He was now something different within the Wolfos society, something that he apparently did not want no matter how adamant his people were that he assume that role. Would he return to his people once this was all over? Or would he feel too out of place after everything he'd been through, after the ways in which Ordon had changed him, to return home? And if he didn't return home, where would he go? Where could he possibly go to that would take him in and make him feel welcome? It was a trying question she had to admit, and one that she continued to ponder a the sun began to set. If this had been before the domain incident she could have immediately said Lon Lon Ranch to satisfy her own desires. Now though...she was unsure. The sun began to dip behind the rolling hills to the west, signaling the last moments of daylight.

They'd been riding for the entire day at an easy pace and had seen no sign of anything threatening. They should reach Lon Lon Ranch shortly after moonrise if her estimate was correct. She wondered if her father would still be awake. He was nigh impossible to rouse once he'd nodded off. Her mind was so preoccupied by all these thoughts that what happened next gave her not a moment of warning. All she heard was the Princess shout a warning and then something had yanked her off Epona's saddle and onto the ground. Malon's head hit the ground hard, dazing her for a moment as she tried to orient herself. When her vision finally stopped spinning she let out a horrendous scream as two orange glowing eyes stared out at her from the empty sockets of a fleshless skull.

* * *

Zelda only had a moment to worry about Malon's predicament before her own situation became equally desperate. The skeleton that erupted out of the ground before her was massive, towering over her mount. It raised a hand and swiped at her rearing horse. She heard the sickening snap as its neck broke and the steed toppled in a mass of kicking legs as it died. She considered herself very lucky to not be trapped under it. Her immediate thought was for the seals in her saddlebags. She scrambled forwards and yanked the bag in question free, just in time to have her back raked by the skeletal monster. It hurt but she refused to release the bag, clutching it to her chest protectively. She heard Sheik shout and heard the sound of shattering bone as his horse slammed into the skeleton and trampled the abomination into the dust. She staggered to her feet, her back warm and moist with blood. Drawing her sword as she clutched the bag to her breast she turned to face her next assailant. Parrying its maddened swipes, she beheaded the creature, sending its skull rolling down the gently sloping hill. The headless body did not fall, but instead began to stagger around aimlessly swiping at the air as it sought a target for its now impotent rage.

"Your Highness!"

She turned to find Sheik had ridden back to her. He leaned down in his saddle and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her into the saddle as he scrambled backwards to give her room. She always forgot how strong Sheik was despite his slight frame but she was very grateful for that strength in that moment. Over his shoulder she saw something that took any momentary relief from her. Malon lay on her back, one of the skeletons over her, jabbing into her stomach again and again. She convulsed violently with each assault but made no move to defend herself but simply stared helplessly towards the sky.

"Malon!" she screamed, trying to wrench herself from Sheik's vice-like grip.

"Your Highness no! It's too late, we have to get to the ranch!"

"No I am not leaving her!" she protested.

Whatever Sheik was going to say was drowned out by a thunderous roar as Link leapt forwards, his jaws closing around the skeletons torso. The sound of crunching bone was hideous as his teeth shattered the bone with the ease of snapping a twig. Throwing the shattered skeleton aside, Link planted himself over Malon's body, his blue eyes blazing with righteous fury.

"Link we have to go!" Sheik shouted behind the Princess. "Leave her!"

Link's gaze fell upon them and there was nothing but primal rage in them. His gaze only lingered for a moment before he turned and smashed another skeleton in his teeth before leaping atop another and crushing it beneath his weight. Zelda heard Sheik swear before he wheeled the horse around and spurred it away from the melee.

"Sheik what are you doing!" she screamed. "You're leaving them behind!"

"Malon is dead and Link has made his choice." Sheik said coldly. "My priority is your safety. You may curse me for the rest of our days but I will not let you die."

"Damn you!" she shrieked as she tried to get out of his grip, but the combination of the galloping horse and her awkward position made struggling against Sheik's strength impossible. All she could do was watch as Link's form dimmed in the growing darkness as he continued to fight the growing number of skeletons moving in around him and Malon.

"Link! Malon!"

* * *

Link heard the Princess' shouts but paid them no mind. She was with Sheik, safe. Malon was on the ground and he could smell her blood. She was badly hurt and he needed to destroy the skeletons and help her before it was too late. He didn't resent Sheik for abandoning the two of them, he was doing his job as a bodyguard. However he could still hear Malon's heartbeat and he refused to abandon her so long as that heartbeat was still sounding in his ears. She wasn't dead yet and he would die before he let her be so. Epona came in a galloping furry then, trampling a trio of skeletons beneath her hooves as she bucked and kicked violently. The skeletons continued to advance, more of them rising from the ground and moving forwards silently towards the three of them. Epona whinnied defiantly, tossing her mane and snorting in warning as the skeletons advanced. Link stood his ground above Malon, his teeth bared and snarling as his fur bristled.

He didn't understand what was happening, only that he'd never heard of skeletons rising up from the ground with the exception of one time and that had been on the battlefield against the Desert Army. Why these things were rising up to attack them now was beyond him and hardly mattered. He would protect Malon if he had to fight all the night through.

"Link." whispered Saria's voice. "Malon is getting weaker."

He didn't need her to tell him that. He could already hear Malon's heartbeat slackening, what was he to do though? If he stopped to tend to her the skeletons would tear him to pieces while he was trying to heal her.

"Use my power Link." Saria urged. "I'm a part of you now remember? I can shield you while you heal her."

Link blinked in confusion as he tried to understand what Saria was proposing.

"Trust me Link, let me help."

Of course he trusted her, she just had to tell him what to do.

"Nothing, I'll take care of it. Just worry about your friend. I should be able to protect you until dawn."

Link didn't like the sound of that. He crushed another skeleton in his jaws as Saria's voice spat at him impatiently.

"I don't know the extent of my powers anymore Link. It could be significantly reduced now that I am a part of you. You have to have faith in me and let me use you as a power source."

Link nodded and let Saria's presence fill him, a sudden gust of wind erupted around him and he heard Saria exclaim in alarm.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to have this much energy."

Link watched as the wind whipped around him, one of the skeletons tried to pass through it and was torn to pieces, the disassembled bones rattling around in the cyclone before being thrown clear. He couldn't find any fault in the level of Saria's power, obviously too much for the situation at hand though it may be.

"If you're not feeling tired then I can do this all night. Heal Malon Link. I'll keep them at bay."

Link needed no further prompting and turned back to Malon. Her stomach was a bloody mess and her father's armor was punctured in numerous places. There was nothing for it he supposed. His jaws closed around her midsection and he pulled gently, peeling the armor away with his teeth. The armor came away in tatters and Malon moaned weakly, her eyes unfocused and staring. She was in shock. Link had seen that before on the faces of Wolfos who had been stupid on a hunt and been gored by a boar or buck. If he'd been the same now as he was then he would have just let her die, knowing that he could do nothing to save her, he might have even killed her himself to ease her suffering. Thanks to Ordon though he wasn't the same any longer. Ordon had given him a means to save her. Stripping the remainder of the cloth from her stomach gently with his teeth he began to lap at her wounds. She moaned again and tried to curl up and escape his ministrations but he stopped the motion by placing a paw on her chest firmly pinning her to the ground as he continued to lick at her bloodied abdomen.

Besides him, Epona nickered worriedly, pressing her nose against his flank. He paused in his ministrations and looked up at her curiously. The roan mare stared down at him and whinnied, shaking her head.

"We'll get her through this." he said to the horse. "Thank you for staying."

Epona snorted and tossed her head as if offended that he might imply she'd have done otherwise.

Saria's giggle filled Link's mind then. "She's indignant."

Link's muzzle shifted in a smile as he looked down at Malon's saliva coated stomach. The wounds were already beginning to heal, the skin creeping back together as the holes closed. He looked up at the shuffling skeletons as they continued to probe the cyclone that Saria was using to shield them. Several of them were missing hands or entire arms, the price paid for daring to break the barrier.

"Link?"

Link turned his head back to Malon as she looked up at him in confusion, her heartbeat was strengthening. Whatever weakness it had held beginning to fade as she continued to heal.

"You're safe." he said reassuringly.

She looked around them, her gaze still filled with confusion. "How?"

"Saria."

Malon blinked in surprise. "What?"

Link shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She's helping us, that's all."

Malon nodded, understanding lighting in her eyes. "So she was with you back in the forest." she looked up at Epona who was looking down at her over Link's shoulder.

"Thank you both...what about the others?"

"Sheik took the Princess away when they first attacked. She was bleeding but I don't think she was badly injured."

Malon nodded and tried to sit up, her eyes widening in pain as she sucked in a breath.

"Don't try to sit up, you're still injured."

She looked down at her stomach, her eyes widening in alarm, though whether at the extent of the injuries of the fact that they were healing Link wasn't sure.

"Ordon?" she asked as she looked back to him.

He nodded, unsure what the expression on her face signified. There was a long pause before she spoke again, laying her head down in the grass and closing her eyes.

"Thank you Link."

He nuzzled her face with his nose affectionately.

"Rest, I'll—" Epona whinnied loudly above him. "We'll be here."

Author's Note: You know you've been writing too long when your word document autocorrects 'malon' to 'Malon' and 'WOlfos' to 'Wolfos'. And for those wondering, Saria's new role is something akin to Navi or Tatl but much more effective obviously.


	44. Chapter 44

"What do you mean you left my daughter and the boy out there!" roared Talon as he slammed Sheik into the wall.

"Malon was already dead." snapped Sheik from his elevated position. "Would you have liked me to risk the Princess for her corpse?"

Talon had him by the scruff of the neck and halfway up the wall of the big ranch house. Sheik could have gotten free but he didn't want to hurt Talon, especially after telling the man that he'd just left his daughter to die in the fields.

"The boy was still alive." snarled Talon. "At the very least you could've stayed to keep him such!"

"Link made his choice. I made mine." Sheik countered with a snarl of his own. It was probably for the best that his expression was hidden behind his wraps because if Talon had seen the look of disdain on his face the rancher might have killed him.

The closing of the bedroom door above their heads stopped their argument as Cremia came down the stairs and joined them in the common area.

"How is she?" Sheik asked worriedly as Talon let him down.

Cremia gave him a strange expression which was neither hostile nor friendly and then delivered him a vicious slap across his cheek that ruffled his wraps. He stood there stunned for a moment, blinking in surprise before looking back to her. Her face was still sheathed in neutrality but that she was angry with him was an understatement it seemed.

"She cried herself to sleep." Cremia reported tersely. "Romani invited her to sleep with her and she took the offer poor thing." she turned to her father. "The wounds aren't severe, I bound them with salved bandages. Provided she doesn't unwrap them during the night the worst she'll have are some scars."

Talon nodded gruffly, glaring at Sheik whose face now bore a red print that vaguely resembled Cremia's hand.

"That's about all we can do then. You can sleep in the barn boy."

Sheik blinked and opened his mouth to protest but the look in Talon's eyes told him that he should be grateful he was getting that much. With another glance at Cremia he left the house and went out into the night. He stood there for a moment, looking up at the night sky.

The door opened again behind him and he turned to find Cremia standing there still looking at him with that same blank expression.

"You haven't improved much since you were here last." she said finally.

He scowled, the expression actually visible for a change thanks to the displaced wrappings.

"What was I supposed to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but you left Link there at the very least and my sister as well if she wasn't dead as you claim."

"She was dead." he asserted. "One of those..._things _was atop her jabbing its claws into her stomach repeatedly. She wasn't doing a thing to stop it."

"And Link?" Cremia asked, her expression looking pained now, Sheik wondered if describing Malon's state when he'd fled with the Pricness had been all that wise.

"He." Sheik looked away from her increasingly accusing glare. "He wouldn't leave her body. He looked half crazed."

Cremia didn't say anything, instead she turned away and walked towards the ranch's pasturage. There were no horses or cows in it at the moment, all being safely away in their quarters for the night and the moon shown down on the green acreage as Cremia leaned against the fence and looked out over it.

"My sister...Malon dreamed of inheriting this ranch." she said hesitantly. "I never did. I love it here, make no mistake but I never wanted to raise horses and milk cows for the rest of my life. When our mother died I stayed because my sisters needed someone to care for them while my father worked Eventually we all three started helping my father to run the ranch. Malon and I taught Romani all the little things our mother had taught us. Malon often worried that she'd not get the ranch because I was the eldest." her voice throughout was forlorn and saddened, Sheik felt imminently self conscious as she continued. "Now though...I suppose I will have to take the ranch once my father passes away. Malon won't be here to take his place as she'd dreamed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sheik asked sullenly.

She turned to him and shrugged as she walked back towards the house. "I wanted you to understand the life you denied her when you abandoned her. Father will want you to leave at first light. I'll make sure you have adequate provisions before I go to sleep."

"Thank you." Sheik said numbly, unsure what else to say.

"Don't thank me. If I was in any way a crueler woman I would give you rotted meat and soured milk. However Malon wouldn't want that, and I am not that cruel."

She left him there, looking at the ranch that Malon would never own and more than anytime in his entire life, he hated himself. He considered it for a long time before he turned back towards the house and stable. It was time to find a place to sleep. They'd have an early morning to say the least.

* * *

"You left us." snarled Link, his fangs bared and glistening in the moonlight. Malon's body lay at his feet.

"I didn't ask for this." sobbed Zelda desperately. "I wanted to stay and fight them with you."

"You left us." Link repeated ominously, looking down at Malon's corpse, torn and bloodied from her many wounds. "Now she's gone." his eyes turned back to her, their blue fire searing Zelda's soul. "Because of you."

"No." Zelda murmured weakly as she shook her head. "I didn't want this. Sheik—"

"You could have stopped him." roared Link thunderously, his jaws wide and snarling with rage. "You could have come back for us. You could have saved her,"

"Link please." Zelda pleaded. "There was nothing I could do. Sheik took me away before I could free myself."

"You could have used your magic, struck him down and returned." Link replied coldly, his voice like an icy wind that washed over Zelda and froze her very soul. "You could have done something, _anything, _and she would still be alive."

Zelda sank to her knees, sobbing as her tears flowed freely. "I'm sorry, Link I'm sorry for everything."

Link said nothing and when she looked up he was directly in front of her, his hot breath blowing her hair back as he snarled at her.

"It's too late. She's dead. I am betrayed. My people are enslaved. All because of you."

"No." Zelda whispered, falling back onto the ground and crawling away from Link as he advanced on her. "Please Link, we have to finish this. We have to defeat Ganondorf together."

"Ordon will help me." Link snarled viciously. "I no longer need you. My vow is broken."

He leapt at her then and Zelda screamed as his jaws closed around her throat. She sat bolt upright, mindless of the pain that shot through her back as she did so. She was sweating heavily and panting wildly as she looked around her. She was in the modest bedroom that Malon had shared with her sisters. She was in Malon's bed. Link wasn't here. Neither was Malon. They were both gone.

"Are you okay?" Romani asked fretfully by her side. The girl's eyes were wide and staring. "Do you want me to bring you water?"

Zelda shook her head, tucking her legs under her chin as she started to sob. What was wrong with her? Why had she let Sheik leave them? Link was right, or at least the Link in her dream was right. She should have stopped Sheik, attacked him perhaps. She'd never know if she'd have been able to save Malon's life or not. And who knew what had happened to Link, how long he could last on his own against the undead.

Romani wrapped her slight frame around Zelda and spoke comfortingly. "Don't cry. Sis and Link are fine."

Zelda looked up at the little girl, wiping her eyes in a vain attempt to stem her tears and trying to smile with equal futility. She managed a weak smile.

"Malon was very badly hurt when I left her."

Romani's expression grew grim which on her young face seemed almost comical.

"Link would never let anything happen to sis. He'll bring her home safely. Just watch."

Zelda opened her mouth to say otherwise but stopped herself. It seemed too cruel to take away Romani's naive hope no matter how misplaced it might be. The door opened and Cremia entered, looking tired and haggard. It looked as if she'd been crying.

"Did Romani wake you your Highness?" she asked with a severe look at her little sister who stuck her tongue out defiantly.

"No, I had a nightmare."

Cremia frowned. "What about?"

Zelda hesitated, feeling ashamed It seemed so wrong to release her guilt upon Cremia. It was her sister after all that Zelda's inaction had killed.

Cremia smiled gently. "It was about Malon wasn't it." despite the smile, she was forlorn in her resignation. "It wasn't your fault your Highness. Your man is probably right about Malon." she glanced at Romani who was looking between them in confusion. "I hope though that she's alright. I only knew Link for a month, but I feel that he would do anything to protect those he cared about if he were able. If he is with her...then maybe there's hope...however slim."

Zelda wanted to tell her what she'd last seen of Malon, of the skeleton's bloat drenched bones stabbing into her stomach over and over again and Link standing over her motionless body as he defended it against the onrush of undead. Hope was well and good but there had been over half a dozen skeletons by Zelda's count. Could Link have truly hoped to fend them all off? She wanted to believe it, but it seemed far too unlikely for her to hope.

"Come." Cremia said suddenly. "Lie down and rest. You've worn yourself out with all this crying. There's nothing to be done now except get some sleep for tomorrow."

Zelda nodded numbly. Cremia's words were true enough but provided scant comfort. She lay back down on her injured back and closed her eyes. Romani snuggled up against her reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Link will bring her back." the little girl asserted confidently.

"Hush now Romani, let her Highness sleep." chided Cremia gently.

Zelda wanted to believe Romani, with all her heart she wanted to believe her.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight crept over the rolling hills to the east, Malon watched it come happily. Though she'd tried to sleep during the night, her still aching midsection combined with the howling wind and rattling skeletons had served to keep her up most of the night. Link had not slept at all either, he'd sat besides her the whole night through as stoically as a statue, watching the skeletons' attempts to break the barrier of rushing air that kept them safe. From time to time he'd stood and wandered around the confines of their self-imposed prison as if unsure if would hold against the tireless advances of their harassers. She'd wondered sometimes at his movement as at times he seemed to be listening to some unheard voice, canting his head as if listening intently to something that Malon could not hear. She assumed it was Saria. She didn't fully understand exactly what had happened but it seemed certain to her, though Link would not clarify, that Saria was with him somehow in spirit if not in form and it was her doing that they had a shield against the undead. Now as the sun began to rise the undead shrank back with rattling hisses. Malon called to Link who was again walking around the perimeter of the winds shrouding them.

"Link, look."

He turned and watched with her as the skeletons began to burrow back into the ground. Their clawed hands which had been so destructive the night before now turned to digging and burying themselves back beneath the earth.

"The sun drives them away." Link murmured thoughtfully.

"Are you sure that's what does it?" Malon asked. "Remember on that first day of the war they were out in full daylight."

Link raised and lowered his big shoulders in what must have been a shrug. "Maybe Ganondorf can fuel them during the day with his power?"

"I suppose." Malon said fretfully. "You expect me to know? I don't understand magic at all."

Link looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "That would make the most sense then. I think it's safe now."

As if on command, the wall of wind vanished in a last swirling flourish of power. Malon looked at Link uncertainly, wondering just what all of it meant.

"Saria?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "She's with me, and apparently I make a good power source." he added wryly.

"Well at least she kept us alive all night." Malon replied as she stroked Epona's side. "Thank you for coming for me Link...I would've died otherwise."

Link looked at her for a long moment before turning away. "You're my friend. I couldn't lose another."

Malon nodded and looked down at her shredded clothing around her midriff. "My father is going to kill me for losing his armor."

Link considered this for a moment before going over to the Princess' dead horse. Seeing the animal lying slain and brutalized by the skeletons made Malon shiver nervously as she leaned against Epona's flank for comfort. It was horrible to see the poor creature so brutalized but Link didn't seem to care or notice as he shifted and began rummaging through the dead animal's saddle bags. Finally he came out with a silvery piece of clothing. Malon was confused for a moment but then realized what it was. The mail that the Zora had given to both Link and the Princess. He returned to her with it and held it out to her.

"Here, it's better than your father's armor."

She took the armor gingerly and held it out before her. It was light, surprisingly so considering that it was a full scaled suit. She began to strip off the remains of her father's armor and then stopped with a glare at Link.

"A little privacy please?"

He blinked and frowned but didn't argue as he turned away from her and looked towards the rising sun. Malon couldn't help but smile at the reaction. He really didn't have any clue sometimes.

* * *

Link thought he understood why Malon didn't want him watching her change. It didn't make any sense to him of course but the customs were different of course. Nudity didn't mean very much to the Wolfos. That they wore clothing at all was more to protect their skin in their Human forms rather than any sense of propriety.

"You know you're kinda clueless." Saria piped up.

Link canted his head to the side in confusion.

"You know that she likes you, don't you?"

Link frowned and dared to look over his shoulder for a moment, Malon caught the look though and glared at him.

"Eyes forward." she shouted and he snapped his gaze back to the front.

Saria was laughing in his head. "You didn't know?"

Link scowled, Malon had said as much hadn't she? That she wasn't here for him or something like that. This was all about stopping Ganondorf and had nothing to do with him...he honestly didn't understand what she'd been trying to tell him in the least. Trying to make sense of it was giving him a headache. Why couldn't the Humans and Hylians be as simple as the Wolfos were about this sort of thing?

"Don't worry Link. You'll figure it out eventually." Saria assured him warmly.

Link frowned but didn't reply, looking around at the shattered remnants of the night's battle. He didn't recall there being skeletons attacking travelers at night before. In fact they'd traveled at night on more than one occasion now that he thought about it and had never come under this sort of assault before.

"No." Saria said sadly. "This is something new and insidious. I don't know that the Mage King is doing it intentionally, but this is his doing regardless."

Link nodded, that seemed to be about the sum of all of this, as if Ganondorf simply brought destruction and misery in his wake whether he meant it or not.

"Now you can turn around." Malon said.

Link did so and had to smile at the figure Malon cut in the armor. It shone and glistened in silvery brilliance. He wondered what he must look like in that same armor if Malon was glowing so brilliantly.

"I feel ridiculous." Malon muttered. "This armor feels like I'm wearing paper...and my top is still shredded." she looked away with an embarrassed scowl. "The armor is cold."

Link smiled and walked up to her, shifting as he did so. He pressed his head against her stomach and whined softly.

"Ah! Stop that!" Malon shrieked, swatting his nose. "I said it was cold!"

Link wagged his tail and looked up at her playfully. "Sorry."

"No you're not." she reprimanded haughtily, rubbing her stomach. "Don't do that. It's still sore."

Link sobered up immediately and nodded. "Sorry, can you ride?"

Malon looked at Epona with a nod. "It's going to be painful, but yes. I can ride."

* * *

Zelda woke with a start. She'd dreamt of Link and Malon again. Both had been dead this time. The Mage King had been laughing and Ordon had been standing behind her though she could not see him.

"This is what comes to pass to those foolish enough to trust you." he'd said.

"No!" she'd cried, trying to revive both Link and Malon, only to have their bodies waste away into skeletons which had risen up and assaulted her as both Ordon and the Mage King had laughed at her. In the end she'd found herself sprawled on the ground laying in a pool of blood that was not her own. She leaned forwards and drew her knees up against her face and cried.

"Shhh." crooned a gentle voice as strong arms wrapped around her. "It's alright, just a nightmare."

Zelda froze and almost screamed until she recognized the voice. It was Impa's. She was torn between fury at her protector and nanny for what she'd done with the Wolfos and deep affection for the woman being here when she most needed a shoulder to cry on. In the end her pain won out and she turned to Impa and sobbed into her shoulder.

"They're dead. They're both dead." she cried as she buried her face into Impa's shoulder as the Sheikah stroked her hair soothingly.

"It is not your fault. And I spoke with Sheik. According to him, Link was still standing and uninjured when you left him."

"He couldn't have fought them Impa. They didn't die!"

"Shhh, you're upset and tired. Lay down, I will bring you breakfast your Highness."

Impa tried to stand from the bed but Zelda held on tightly, looking up at her nanny's eyes searchingly.

"Why did you do it Impa?"

She looked down at Zelda impassively. "Because it was what needed to be done and you would not have done it. I respect your reasons for not wanting them drawn back into the war, but the fact is that we need all the allies we can find against the Mage King."

"The Zora and the Gerudo—" Zelda began.

"Are no guarantee against Ganondorf's magic. We do not know the extent of his power, only that it is great. The Wolfos are one more advantage we can bring against him. I am sorry that I betrayed your trust, but understand that I would do it a hundred times over if it ensured your victory."

Zelda looked into Impa's red gaze and nodded grimly. "I can't trust you...can I?"

"You can trust me to safeguard your life and your kingdom your Highness. I will never endanger either through my actions."

"You nearly drove Link into Ordon's arms." Zelda accused.

"Hardly. Sheik knew what to do, and I think you do a discredit to Link to believe he'd jump so easily into Ordon's lap."

"You weren't there, he nearly—" her words were forestalled though as the bedroom door burst open and Romani flew into the chamber shouting excitedly.

"They're back! Sis and Link are back!"

Author's Note: you know I was thinking about it and I don't think that I've ever really explained the proportions for the Wolfos though I've certainly described them as being large to be sure. Their size range is on the scale of a lion or tiger. So they're not the size of a cow or horse, on the large scale of things they weigh half what one of those would (and I imagine Link is actually on the lower end of the scale) but they're still larger than any dog or wolf has any right to be. They are for all intents and purposes wolves in appearances aside from their physical size which is several magnitudes larger than a natural wolf. So in short, a child like Romani could ride one easily, but an adult wouldn't have much luck.


	45. Chapter 45

Link held Malon gently as he led Epona up to the front of the ranch house. Cremia was near tears, her hands clasped to her mouth in shock as Talon came up and took Epona's reins from Link. He swung down and helped Malon down to the ground, her breathing was labored but she stood up and embraced her father and sister warmly, though Link saw the pain on her face that she hid from both of them.

"I thought you were dead girl. The Sheikah boy made it sound like you'd naught stood a chance." Talon blubbered.

Link could never have imagined Talon moved to tears, but in that moment the big man's face was wetter than anyone else's.

"I was...or at least near to it." Malon said gently as she held her father, as much for his support as her own. "But Link." her eyes caught his, a silent thank you passing between them. "Saved me, kept me alive."

Talon turned from his daughters as Cremia led Malon towards the door and, wiping his face on his sleeve, wrapped Link in a massive bear hug, squeezing the air from Link's lungs.

"Thank you boy, thank you. I don't know how I could've gone on without her!"

Link managed a muffled squawking sound as Talon held him in the vice. Thankfully, Epona, now free of any handler, nickered indignantly at being left alone and unattended and saved Link the bone crushing.

"Oh of course you dratted mare." snapped Talon affectionately. "I'll tend to you in moment."

Epona snorted and tossed her head wildly, demanding attention.

"Sis!" exploded Romani from the door of the house.

She very nearly tackled her two older sisters to the ground in her exuberance. Malon in her weakened state did her best to stay standing but without Cremia's valiant effort she'd not have stayed standing for long.

Link was there in an instant, guiding Romani away from Malon gently.

"Malon's not feeling well, come help me with Epona and let her rest awhile."

There was a soft command to his voice which he couldn't recall having prior to his meeting Ordon, but at the moment he paid it little mind as Romani came away from Malon and followed him to Epona's side. The mare looked at him for a moment before nuzzling her head against his chest. He stroked her mane with a smile, taking her reins and leading her to the adjacent stable where the other horses were housed. Romani hurried to unbar the door and push it open for him as he led Epona through the widening entryway. He stopped as the shadows of the rafters fell across his face and turned to look at Sheik, standing besides the door with his face unmasked and miserable.

* * *

"Link I—" Sheik started.

Link smiled and shook his head. "Stop."

"What?"

"Stop apologizing. I don't blame you Sheik. You did the right thing."

"I left you to die. I left Malon to die." Sheik retorted angrily.

Link shrugged indifferently. "You protected the Princess. That is your task. I never expected any different from you."

Sheik clenched his fists. "Stop making excuses for me. Don't feed me that line of 'tasks and natures' Link. I know what I did was wrong. I betrayed your trust."

Link blinked and for a long moment he stood there considering Sheik in silence. The little girl looked between the two of them in apparent bewilderment as Link remained a calm pool of collected energy and Sheik seethed with rage. There was something so wrong with him, he was supposed to be the one who was calm and serene and yet Link was more at ease with what he was and had done than Sheik himself was! In many ways, that was more infuriating than if Link had come at him in a fury of tooth and claw trying to rend him limb from limb. Why was he so accepting and forgiving? Especially when Sheik was trying to apologize!

Finally, Link spoke. "Does that bother you so much?"

Sheik stared at him in dumbfounded silence. What had he just asked? Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he managed to put voice to thought.

"What did you say?"

"Does it bother you." Link said again. "That you think you betrayed my trust?"

"Of course it does!" Sheik exploded with a shout that made Romani jump. "Why in the name of all things holy would it not?"

"Sheik, the Wolfos understand each member of the pack. From birth we know our place and standing within our community. We know what to expect from one another at any given time, it's rare that someone like me comes along and ruins everything. You, the Princess, Malon, you're my pack...at lest for now. I know what to expect from each of you, for the most part, when we are attacked. Malon and the Princess will try to protect all of us as best they're able. You will guard the Princess at the expense of all else, and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure no one else is hurt." in Link's eyes, Sheik saw not forgiveness, but acceptance, and that only served to infuriate him more as Link finished. "I trust you to be yourself Sheik and I don't think you could ever betray that."

"You're an idiot." Sheik stated flatly, his voice set in monotone. "You know that I trust?"

Link's face spread in a smile. "I know, but that's just how I am. You should expect that from me."

Sheik rolled his eyes and beseeched the Goddesses for patience. He was never going to get used to dealing with Link. Ever.

"Link?"

They both stopped and turned to find the Princess standing in the stable's open doorway. She looked at Sheik for a moment before her gaze returned to Link.

"I want to speak with Link, alone."

Sheik didn't need to be told twice. He bowed at the waist and made a hasty retreat past the Princess, only to come face to face with his mother just beyond.

"Walk with me a while Sheik." she said stonily.

He nodded mutely, falling into step just behind her as she led the way from the buildings towards the pasturage, currently being grazed by Lon Lon Ranch's famous cows.

* * *

Zelda waited for Sheik to walk past before committing her full attention to Link. He stood there a moment more before turning away and leading Epona to a water trough and letting her drink as he and Romani began to remove her saddlery. Zelda moved to his side and placed a hesitant hand ontop of his own.

"I thought you'd died."

He didn't say anything for a long moment before shrugging.

"I had help. Saria and Ordon both."

"I dreamed about you." Zelda spoke quietly as she continued to hold Link's hand. "You were angry with me...you attacked me, killed me I think."

Link stopped, it was as if his entire body had frozen for a moment before he looked at her. She shrank slightly from his gaze, uncertain at what she saw within the depths of his blue eyes.

"I would never do that."

"Wouldn't you?" she pressed. "If more people close to you died because of me?"

"Saria is still here." he said quietly, touching his chest.

"Yes, but what if she hadn't been, what if more of your people are killed, will you still forgive me then? You were nearly ready to go to Ordon before."

He winced and she wondered for a moment if perhaps she had been too harsh in her tone.

"I wasn't myself...I was drunk with the power that Ordon offered me. It was so...tempting. I couldn't think straight, not until Sheik yelled right there besides me...then I came back to myself. It won't happen again."

"Link...I truly believed that I had betrayed you once again, even if the first time was unknowingly...I thought my inaction had killed both you and Malon last night."

"Don't be silly." Romani piped up for the first time since entering the stable. "I told you they'd be safe. Link brought sis home just like I said."

Zelda tried to smile at the child's confident tone but found the expression would not come as she continued to look at Link searchingly.

"Your Highness." he said finally. "I am your man, wolf, or whatever you want to call me. I swore myself to you...I won't deny that I haven't questioned that vow, I have, but I will not betray you. Not even for the sake of my people."

"But for the sake of a life?" Zelda pressed him urgently. "What if there is another Saria, another that must give themselves for my cause. Will you still stand besides me Link?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he turned to her and did something remarkable. He knelt before her and held up his arm, sinking his teeth into his wrist and drawing blood. Zelda didn't react, so startled was she by the gesture as he held up his bloodied wrist to her as if offering a sacrifice at an altar.

"I swear my lifeblood to you your Highness. My prior pact with you was on condition, that condition has been broken. Now I swear myself to you once more without condition. I will serve until you release me from that servitude."

His tone was so grave and solemn that for a moment Zelda completely forgot who he was or that they were in a barn as old habits, trained since birth, came to the surface.

"I accept this service Link, and I pledge to release you from it upon its completion."

He knelt there a moment more before bowing his head submissively and standing. She reached for his wound but he pulled it away from her, lapping at it with his tongue. She watched as the blood crept back to its proper place and the skin sealed once more. Ordon truly had changed him beyond anything he might have been she thought then, the evidence was right before her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Romani asked imperiously, oblivious to what was going on from her scant vantage point on Epona's other side. "I can't life the saddle off by myself!"

The spell broken, Zelda began to help Link in silence as he lifted the saddle from Epona's back. It all seemed to have gone so terribly wrong, and yet it felt so right at the same time. She was no longer in control of any of this, but she was unsure of just who was in control and that frightened her. That fear though, was assuaged by Link's action just now. Knowing that he would stand with her fortified her against whatever stood before them. Even if the might of the Mage King were to face them right this moment, she at least knew that Link would stand regardless of the cost. He was her beacon in the storm.

* * *

Cremia helped Malon into her old bed, it felt amazing to sink into the cucuo feather mattress again after so many nights sleeping out in the open.

"You know we all thought you were dead." Cremia said reproachfully.

"Romani didn't." Malon pointed out as she lay back and closed her eyes.

Cremia's smile was audible in her voice though there was a shadow in it as well. "No, but she still has that childish view of things. Link is her hero and can't fail. We both know better."

Malon opened her eyes and looked at her sister uncertainly. Cremia frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Malon sat up in the bed and looked at Cremia severely. "Too much happens around him Cremia...so much of this seems to effect him and every outcome seems to be part of the game Ordon is playing with him."

Cremia frowned. "Ordon? You mean the Wolfos god?"

Malon nodded and told her sister everything, about Ordon, about the Mage King's efforts to trap them, she told of Link's strange powers and how they'd developed over time. How she'd come to fear him even as she was grateful for his companionship, and her own realization that this was no longer about a childish infatuation but an honest desire to see Hyrule righted once more. When she'd finally finished, Cremia sat a long while and considered in silence before looking at Malon severely.

"Link is...Ordon's...what? Vessel then?"

Malon shook her head. "No...at least...not yet. He could be if he chose to I think...but so far he's sided with the Princess. Ordon is cruel though, of that I'm certain, and I know he's manipulating events so that Link will perceive the Princess if not myself and Sheik as his enemies...or at least trying to."

"And yet Link stayed with you and fought to protect you when Sheik would have left you for dead." Cremia pointed out.

Malon nodded. "I know...which is why I feel terrible suspecting him...but he's becoming so powerful Cremia. He's not the naive forest boy anymore...he's changing."

"So are you." Cremia pointed out quietly. "You're different as well. You're thinking with your head, and not your heart for a change."

Malon frowned but didn't object to her sister's assessment of her new personage. She reached out and held Cremia's hand tightly as she twined their fingers together.

"I just wish everything had stayed simple. That Link had just been that forest boy and nothing more. Not whatever he is now, whatever he's becoming."

"You're still following him then?" Cremia asked severely.

Malon shook her head. "No...not now. Like I said, this is bigger than me and more than him. I want to see Hyrule righted again. Link just happens to share that goal...I think. Everyone though, first the leader of Kakiriko Village, then Saria, and I imagine there have been others I just didn't pay attention to at the time, have said that Link is important. As if he is the one who will eventually decide whether we succeed or fail."

"And that frightens you?"

Malon closed her eyes. "I'm frightened that in the end, this may all depend on Ordon. Link was so close before, so close to falling into Ordon's arms...if we're not there to pull him back from whatever trap Ordon lays for him...I'm scared we might lose him...and whatever chance we might have."

Cremia frowned. "You can't seriously believe that all of this hinges on Link, he's only one person."

Malon looked up at Cremia helplessly. "I don't know what I believe. I used to believe that Ordon was little more than a myth, but these last few weeks I've watched him warp the person I was in love with into something terribly powerful that actually frightens me. Link's nature, his being a Wolfos, terrifies me. I wasn't this afraid of him before, but now, even though I know he'd stand over me and protect me until he was torn to pieces...what he is frightens me and that Ordon may control that essence of what he is, terrifies me even more."

Cremia didn't understand, of that Malon was sure, but she let herself be comforted as her sister leaned in and wrapped her arms around her. Malon slowly sank into sleep, the ride hadn't been long, but on her sore and aching body, even that short trot had taken its toll. The last thing she heard as she drifted away into the land of dreams was her father's soft voice.

"Is she alright?"

* * *

"I suppose you're surprised to see me here." Impa said stoically as they stood by the small body of water at the center of the ranch's pasturage.

Sheik nodded numbly, still trying to contain his emotions from his encounter with Link.

"Breath deeply Sheik." his mother commanded, her voice brooking no argument or dissent. "Let the clean air flow through your body and clear your mind. Find your center. Focus. And release."

Sheik did as he was told, repeating the exercise again and again until he had calmed once more before he opened his eyes and looked up to his mother.

"Thank you." he murmured.

She said nothing for a time, gazing out at the shimmering water as the sun continued to rise to the plaintive calls of the cucou. So it was for moments thereafter as Sheik stood quietly by his mother's imperious silence until she finally broke the spell with a word.

"Here."

Sheik looked up, blinking in surprise as his mother handed him a sheathed sword.

"Take it." she said flatly.

Sheik took the blade gingerly, as if afraid it might snap at him like an angry serpent. Unsheathing it carefully, he examined the length of the blade. There were Sheikah glyphs inscribed across its length, etched into the very metal itself. It looked familiar, not the writing itself, he of course could read it, but the pattern that the glyphs took. That was what was familiar.

"Do you recognize it?" his mother asked finally.

Sheik nodded. "I don't know why, but yes."

Impa reached behind her and unsheathed one of her own blades, holding it besides the one that Sheik now held. The two were identical, even the inscriptions upon them were the same.

"Your swords?" Sheik asked in awe.

Impa shook her head. "No. Your father's."

Sheik frowned and looked at the paired blades. Each read in the Sheikah's cryptic language: 'Protect from the shadows. Serve in silence. Unite through betrayal. Loyal unto death."

"Do you understand?" Impa asked him.

Sheik nodded. "You're saying that no matter what the others might think, I did the right thing."

Impa nodded quietly with just a hint of a wry smile crossing her features. "If that is the message it imparts to you, then yes."

"Just as you betrayed the Princess to further her cause in the forest...so I must do to protect her life." Sheik said in barely a whisper.

Impa's smile grew into a leer. "Sheik, you can never be their friends. Link is an unknown though I feel that he will ultimately be an ally no matter what path he chooses for himself. Malon will never trust you, that you surely know already. The Princess...the Princess knows that we will help her however we can, even if she herself does not understand that she needs our help in some matters."

"Why are you giving me one of father's blades? I never knew him." Sheik asked suddenly, moving away from the topic of his isolation uneasily.

"Because it seemed the right time for your father's second blade to find a home. I've carried the one for years now, since his death in fact. Now I want you to carry the other. Consider it his final gift to you, and my assertion that no matter how alone you may feel, you never are. Remember who you are Sheik. Or become lost to the despair of trying to be someone you are not."

"What would you have me do mother?"

"Continue with the Princess, I know she intends to go to the desert now. The Gerudo are fighting two fronts now as their army is occupying Hyrule while their pirate Corsairs battle with the Zora. With any luck that will make your search for this last seal far easier."

"What will you do?"

"I will make everything ready for her Highness' return from the desert." Impa said cryptically. "When she arrives, her army will be ready. Her allies assembled. The Mage King will have reason to fear."

"I think he already does." Sheik said. "We've killed one of his shades and his dragon as well."

"Mere trifles Sheik. There are other dragons, and shades can be remade so long as there are victims within his grasp. He sees the Princess' machinations as little more than the desperate acts of a child. We must make him regret that assessment. Once the Princess has the final seal, we shall march on Castle Town."

Sheik considered for a moment before speaking. "Is Ruto alright?"

Impa's eyes flashed for a moment though whatever emotion they held was gone just as swiftly as it had come.

"She has adjusted very well to her throne. She asked my agents to convey to you a message: you are welcome in her kingdom whenever you should choose to make it your home."

Sheik couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips then and moved quickly to replace his wraps as his mother arched an eyebrow.

"It would appear." she stated quietly. "That you are moving in more than one court. Be careful you do not forget to which you owe allegiance."

Sheik nodded, his hand touching the dagger that Ruto had left, its decorated hilt feeling oddly comforting to the touch as he gripped his father's sword in the other hand. Somehow, he felt better armed than ever he had before.


	46. Chapter 46

It was decided that since Malon was so obviously worn from her healed injuries that they would indeed stay another day and night within the ranch's confines though Impa left shortly after this decision was made. Link spent that morning and afternoon by the spring at the heart of the ranch, gazing quietly at the dancing dragonflies and slothful frogs that occupied its waters. He wasn't trying to be anti-social or even to avoid the others. Malon needed rest so there was little point in seeking her company, while the Princess and Sheik were within the ranch house gathering information and no doubt trying to decide on their next course of action.

"It's peaceful here, isn't it." Saria said quietly.

She was nowhere to be seen, but she was there nevertheless, of that Link was sure. He blinked slowly taking in the scenery as he nodded in assent to his friend's apparition.

"I found this place in your memory. You recall it very fondly, don't you."

Link smiled, laying his head between his forepaws and wagging his tail with some enthusiasm.

Saria giggled. "You were such a puppy back then...not like you are now. Everything has become so complicated. Link...you know that it can never be the same don't you?"

Link's expression turned sad but he didn't feel any true remorse over it. He was coming to accept that regardless of his denial of Ordon, he would forever be an outsider no matter where he chose to make his home. He was too different from all of Hyrule now, to find solace within its borders.

"Oh?" Saria chided playfully. "And what will you do? Leave Hyrule? Perhaps go sailing off into the great ocean beyond the desert? Or will you cross the mountains to the north and see what lies beyond? That is where the Hylians hail from after all...though I suppose you could go deeper into the Kokiri Forest, through all the woods and see what secrets are hidden within the darkness there. Where would you go Link?"

Now that he thought about it, Link had no answer for her, none that satisfied himself at least and therefore none that would do her any credit. She wasn't stupid after all and she knew him now perhaps better than any other.

"Don't worry." she said warmly. "You don't have to decide now, you have time yet before everything must come to an end."

Link canted his head curiously, wondering what she knew that he did not and if she had some premonition about the outcome of the quest he was embarked upon.

"Nothing is certain Link, I can only reaffirm that which the Deku Tree knew. You are special. You are key to all of this, and ultimately what you do will decide the fate of us all."

Link whimpered pathetically, flattening his ears in confusion. He didn't want to have that sort of responsibility, even as he knew now that he could not avoid it. Whatever had placed him upon this path, it was now his path to walk whether he wanted to walk it or not.

"Don't worry. Even in the darkest times, you will never be alone." Saria provided comfortingly. "I will stay with you, and though he might not be the most supportive presence, Ordon too, is with you."

Link scowled at that last part but Saria's soft warmth filled him and kept the beginnings of a black mood at bay.

"He's a part of this too Link, and a part of you. Ultimately you must accept that and make peace with it somehow."

Link wondered if she knew just what that might entail for Hyrule and Saria's voice grew very somber.

"Yes, I know what it could mean, I also know that you swore yourself anew to the Princess. Just remember Link, that we need you and Ordon both ultimately. He has been the reason you have come so far. He's made you into the hero we all need."

Link scowled and sniffed in annoyance, he felt anger welling up inside him at her words. Was she saying that without Ordon he was nothing?

"No." she provided consolingly. "You would still be yourself and perhaps that would be enough, but Ordon has and will continue to turn you into so much more. Could you have saved Malon without his help?"

No, he couldn't. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to accept that though his reasons might be his own, Ordon's actions towards Link were benefiting those he cared for. Malon would have died last night if not for Ordon's connection to Link and he knew it. Link owed her life to him.

"Don't worry Link. All will become clear when the time comes. I'm sure of it." Saria asserted. "For now, just enjoy the calm while you can. Who knows when the next chance we'll have to do so will be."

Link nodded in agreement, settling his head comfortably down in the grass and gazing at the spring once more; watching the odd ballet enacted by its inhabitants as they went about their business. They were wholly ignorant of the watching wolf and the storm brewing within the world and he envied them that bliss.

* * *

"What has Impa run off to do this time." the Princess asked quietly as she studied the map that Impa had left them.

She didn't look up, but anyone could have heard the reproach in her voice. It incensed Sheik to hear his mother so automatically presumed to be up to something...though to be fair, she was no doubt doing just that.

"She did not tell me of her plans, just that she had to make things ready." Sheik replied as he examined his father's blade distractedly.

"I see." the Princess replied with a curt tone. "Sheik, can I trust you?"

He winced inside at her tone but kept his expression neutral as he looked towards her. "Yes your Highness. Always."

Oddly the lie came easily and without effort which was no real surprise he supposed all things considered. It was becoming disturbingly easy to reason out why it was necessary to deceive.

"I ask because I know that while I may trust Impa with my life, with my plans I am not so certain." the Princess looked up from the map now, her eyes fierce. "I want to make sure that you will not do her will over my own."

Sheik nodded obediently. What else could he say? Even if it was an obvious lie, it was what the Princess desired to hear and was beneficial to everyone involved, including himself.

"I will follow your directions your Highness."

She seemed to calm somewhat at his placation and looked back to the map. "According to Talon, the undead rule the night. The nearest entrance to the desert is at least a day's ride if not further and is also the most obvious one. The Gerudo will likely have it well protected. However any other path would dictate that we spend our nights amongst those skeletal horrors and risk a repeat of last evening's disaster."

Sheik said nothing, not caring to relive the night's events unless it was truly necessary. Link's blatant acceptance of his behavior still sat sourly with him though he couldn't say that he was displeased to find that Link still held faith with him even if his refusal of Sheik's apology sat ill with him.

"We need to find a way into the desert without needing to traverse the fields at night." murmured the Princess to herself.

Sheik stopped suddenly and looked up from his father's blade. "Your Highness, you remember when we first encountered the Mage King's shade at that fairies fountain?"

"It would be hard to forget." she replied.

"Link transported us with the fairies correct? It was their way of thanking us. Could he not to it again?"

"Sheik, that fountain is at least three days southeast of the ranch. It would not—"

"Your Highness, isn't this ranch sustained by a fountain?"

She stopped and frowned. "I believe I remember hearing that yes."

"Then could we not beseech its fairies to give us the same service now that their kin did then?" he pressed excitedly.

"But wouldn't doing that signal to the Mage King that we were here? We would endanger Malon's family Sheik."

"He can't possibly monitor the fountains all the time, not if he is trying to quell the unrest that is building in the realm. It is a risk we should consider."

"I am not going to risk the lives of innocents just so that we may travel unmolested." she replied coldly. "It would be a disservice to those who have already helped us so much."

"So you'd risk our hope for beating the Mage King for the sake of a few ranchers?" snapped Sheik.

He stopped and wished he could have rescinded his words as soon as they left his lips. The Princess stared at him coolly for a moment before looking back to the map.

"Sheik, you've already left Malon for dead once. Are you so eager to do that again with another's life?"

"I'm sorry." he began, but the Pricness raised a silencing hand.

"No, you're not." she replied. "Because I know that no matter how foul you may feel after perpetrating such an act, you would do it again in a heartbeat should we find ourselves in that situation once again." her expression was strange, much like Cremia's had been the previous night. "I'm not faulting you Sheik. It is an admirable quality, however I can't so easily discard the lives of others. I"m sorry but it just cannot be that way. If it is, then there won't be a kingdom left to save when all is said and done. The loss is unacceptable."

"With due respect your Highness." Sheik said carefully, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "Losses are inevitable. People are going to die. There is no way to avoid that. Even if we do not use the fountain and thereby implicate Malon's family, once our forces are joined against the Mage King there will be death. Many will die. That is war, you know this. Trying to safeguard a few random lives will make little difference on the number of those deaths."

The Princess' voice had grown cold now as she looked at him stonily. "It is those few random lives as you call them, that make the difference Sheik. That we tried to save them, whether it matters in the ultimate pursuit of our goal or not, is what is important. If we toss aside every life as a necessary sacrifice, how are we any better than the Mage King?"

He had no answer for her, other than to say that his mother would have seen every sacrifice as necessary regardless of whom it was being sacrificed. Knowing that Impa would feel that way however, was little comfort or aid here as he already knew that the Princess was coming to question his mother more and more now that she knew Impa to be working behind her back.

"If you can think of a better option your Highness, then by all means I will hear it out. However I can think of few others that would gain us the goals you seek."

She said nothing, returning to the map without another word. Sheik sensed a door closing on him and knew that the conversation was ended and that nothing had been accomplished. Perhaps it was wrong of him to suggest risking the lives of others but he truly believed, along with his mother, that sacrifices must be made by all or they could not hope to win against the Mage King.

* * *

Malon leaned her head against her bedroom door, breathing deeply. Sheik was truly considering sacrificing her family for the sake of their quest. She understood from a practical standpoint that in the large scale of things she and her family meant very little weighed against the kingdom, but to her on a personal level...this was her world, they were her world. Sheik was suggesting that they destroy that world. She stepped away from the door, feeling her sore abdomen appraisingly. She didn't want to be in the house with Sheik and the Princess discussing such things. She wanted to be outside under the sun. Crossing the room to the window, she pushed it open and looked at the tree that had for so long blocked the view of the ranch's expansive grounds. Could she still climb it the way she used to as a little girl? Steeling herself, she clambered up the window, ignoring the pain in her midsection as she perched on the sill and took a hold of the thick branch that stretched before her. It bent under her weight as she swung from the ledge, tossing her feet around it, her hair and skirt hanging unceremoniously in the air as she clambered down the branch to the trunk of the tree.

Once there, her way was far easier and she was on the ground once more with little effort though her stomach still caused her pain. She stood a moment, catching her breath as she leaned against the thick trunk and looked out across the ranch. The horses and cattle were all out grazing now, a few of the younger animals were even playing. She spied Epona's roan coat by the spring at the center of it all and noticed the black lump that rested on the ground besides her. It was too small to be a horse, and there were no new foals or fillies that she knew of. It had to be Link. In spite of everything, his company at this moment seemed far preferable to any other companionship she could seek out. After all she could hardly tell her family that Sheik was thinking of sacrificing them. She made her way across the field quietly, watching as Epona lowered her head and nudged Link's side affectionately. The mare was rarely friendly with anyone outside of the family, it had been much to Malon's delight all those weeks ago—it seemed so distant now—when Epona had first taking a liking to Link despite the fact that he was a Wolfos. It had taken most of that first month to get the other animals to calm down around him, but Epona had taken to him nearly from the first moment they'd been in proximity. Even the sturdy workhorses that had pulled their cart had been on edge with Link resting within the covered wagon.

Epona looked up as Malon approached and whinnied excitedly. She turned and trotted up to her master eagerly. Malon stroked the mare's nose and neck affectionately, looking past her at Link who remained where he was, staring out at the water idly.

"Link?"

His head shifted slightly though he didn't look back at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Still a little sore...do you mind if I sit with you?"

"It's your ranch." he replied easily.

It was not the answer she'd have desired since it implied a certain lack of caring which she found troubling. However it was not a denial so she pushed Epona's nuzzling head out of the way gently and sat next to him, tucking her knees under her chin as she joined him in gazing across the water.

"Sheik wants to use the fairy fountain beneath the spring." she said after several moments. "Like the way you did before when you took us to Lake Hyrule."

"Won't that alert Ganondorf to our presence?" Link asked with notable concern.

Malon nodded tiredly, she leaned her head to the side so that she could gaze at Link's lupine profile as he continued to look ahead. His blue eyes were narrowed as he thought about what had been said.

"What does the Princess say?"

"She says she's not willing to take the chance or risk the lives of my family. She's trying to find a way to get to the desert without needing to go overnight on the fields."

"Oh, is that why." Link seemed to consider again before he heaved a sigh. "I suppose there really isn't a good answer is there."

"What would you choose?"

"I'd never intentionally endanger your family. You've all been so kind to me." Link said instantly.

That he included Malon in that statement warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face. She was happy to know that she was still included among those that had been kind to him. After all some of the things that had transpired since last they'd been here might have changed that opinion greatly. It was good to know that he still considered her kind.

"So you'd face those skeletons again?" she pressed, shuddering at the memory of those orange glowing eyes leering down at her as her own blood had flecked the pale bones.

"With Saria's help, yes. It wouldn't be that bad really."

Malon stopped, her eyes wide and staring. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it sooner. Link could shield them all from the undead with the same power that had protected her. She felt like a complete fool for not seeing such an obvious answer.

"Could you extend that wind barrier to protect the horses as well as us?" she asked, latching onto this thread eagerly.

Link considered, his head canted to the side as if listening. No doubt Saria was speaking with him even now Malon mused, wondering what it would feel like to share your thoughts so completely with someone else...of course in Saria's case it had probably been a willing acceptance by Link. She doubted that Ordon had given Link any choice in the matter.

"Yes." Link said finally. "I can shield all of us."

Malon jumped to her feet, her soreness forgotten as she hugged Link. "Thank you Link." and without another word she left him there, quite bewildered as she hurried back towards the ranch house.

* * *

"Link is sure he can do this?" Zelda pressed, her own excitement at the prospect matched only by Malon's own apparent excitement.

"He says he can. I saw it myself, the barrier shredded any of the undead that dared come too close."

"But what if he can't sustain the larger size? What then?" Sheik asked dubiously. "And won't he have to remain conscious throughout the night?"

"I don't know." Malon admitted. "I forgot to ask him about that part...but he seems confident that he can at least make the larger barrier and I can't imagine he'd feel confident about that if he couldn't sustain it."

Zelda stepped in before Sheik could raise another counterpoint to Malon's plan.

"We'll test it before we leave Sheik, make sure he can indeed create the size we need and that he can sustain it."

"How do you intend to test that your Highness?" he asked fretfully. "Will we spend a night here to see if he can indeed do it? Can we spare that amount of time?"

"Don't be difficult Sheik, we have enough troubles without you creating more. I trust Link's ability if Malon vouches for it and he has confidence in it. You should as well."

Zelda watched as Sheik's brows furrowed in annoyance but didn't pay him any further heed. This was their best option. It minimized the risk to others who had no place being risked and allowed their party to continue without being assaulted and maimed by the undead. The only issue of course being the one that Sheik had brought up. Link's own ability to sustain his powers. Until Saria had done whatever it was that she had done, Link had shown little magic potential beyond what Ordon had allowed him. Now however it seemed that he was capable of a much wider range of skills thanks to Saria. In fact, it seemed that the nature of the powers at Link's disposal were potentially more useful than those that Zelda herself wielded. She couldn't deny a spark of jealous at this last part. After all she had spent a good many years training to learn what she knew and to see someone else come into such power so easily and with no ill effects to be mentioned was somewhat vexing. Still, it furthered her cause and right now that was all that mattered.

"We'll have Link test his powers for us, and then once Malon is fit to travel we will depart." she stated finally, ending any further discussion. "For now, let's go speak with Link before it's time to eat."


	47. Chapter 47

"Just like before Link, just let me tap into your strength and everything will be fine."

Link nodded, looking to the others around him as they watched him. They were all counting on his ability to maintain the barrier during the night. He could go a few nights without sleep, that was no big deal really. He'd done that and more before when he'd gone into the Lost Woods as part of a hunting party. The wind began to kick up around him and he planted his feet firmly as his fur rippled and waved in the gathering power.

"Here it comes." Saria cautioned.

The wind barrier swept into existence with a gust of power, tearing up the ground around them as it spread outwards until it had created a large circle with Link at its epicenter.

"That's it, you can do it Link." Saria said encouragingly. "Just let your power flow in moderation and I'll handle all the rest."

Link nodded and relaxed his mind, letting his power flow outwards so that Saria could harness it into the appropriate form. Beyond the swirling vortex of wind, the Princess and the others watched. The barrier was large enough now to house them all and their horses, it was just a question of how long he could maintain it. He lay down on the ground, keeping his eyes fixed on the Princess and the others. He'd already done this for an entire night once. There wouldn't be a problem.

"Good, you're getting confident in your own capabilities." Saria encouraged. "That's good. Remember that you have these powers and can use them Link. They'll come in handy later."

* * *

"Is he tiring?" Sheik asked incredulously as Link lay down.

"No." Zelda replied. "His power manifestation is staying consistent. He's doing it."

"I told you before." Malon persisted. "He held the spell for the entire night before."

Zelda said nothing, watching Link through the swirling vortex that rested between them. His eyes were the same deep blue they always were but the power coursing through his body had suffused them with an eerie glow. She remembered the golden glow that had covered his body whenever he spoke with Ordon in his dreams and wondered if this was just another manifestation of that power which rested within him. She wondered if her own body carried any such signs of power. Saria had shown her that the power was there. It was just a matter of harnessing it. In a matter of moments, Saria had shown and taught Zelda more than most of her tutors had ever done. It was quite a feat, and here she seemed to be doing the same with Link. Just as Ordon had taught Link much about his own abilities so Saria was unlocking a new level of ability within him. And of course Link himself was full of surprises as well. Certainly she hadn't expected him to swear himself to her again after all that had happened, not after the original condition of their combine had been so thoroughly broken. That he was still with her after that...well it renewed her resolve in what they were doing.

She couldn't deny that for just one night, when she'd fallen asleep thinking that she had killed both Link and Malon, been responsible for Saria's physical demise, and been unable to keep Link's people from the war...it had nearly been too much. She had seriously considered just surrendering then and there to the inevitable. If even her staunchest allies were to fall because of her own mistakes, then what hope was there that she could've succeeded? To her, the answer had been obvious: none. Link and Malon's subsequent return this morning, and the fact that both were now still in for the remainder of their quest. It was a good feeling to know that they trusted her enough to continue following her on this insane mission. And there was no doubt in her mind that it was insane. They were facing incredible odds and were she one for betting, she would not put their chances as very high, and yet here they all were still trying. It gave her faith in their ultimate victory. So long as they remained strong. They could still win.

* * *

Sheik watched the swirling winds whipping around Link with a mixture of awe and caution. That Link could so easily harness this new power was astounding, that he had it at all was frightening. It spoke of just how powerful he was becoming and should he rescind whatever reservations he had in regards to Ordon he would be that much more potent under the god's control. Still, he could not deny that Link's power was the key to their success. This way they would indeed be able to traverse the fields unmolested and avoid drawing attention to Malon's family. He might not be happy that Link was growing more powerful, but this certainly gave the Princess the ability to avoid endangering anyone but themselves. His hand fell down to the hilt of his father's sword. Just what had his mother meant by giving it to him? He really wasn't certain but he felt better knowing that he had it with him. He'd never known his father and didn't truly understand where he'd gone or why. Just that by the time he'd come to live in the castle with the Princess his father had been long dead.

He hadn't even known that his father had any sort of shrine from which his mother could have retrieved any of his possessions but apparently she'd been keeping the one blade somewhere, possibly in the house that had once been Sheik's home for all he knew. He looked back to the barrier within which Link sat patiently, his eyes aglow with the power he was harnessing. Sheik wondered if any of them would be the same once this was all over. It hardly seemed like they were the same persons they'd started as when this journey had begun. The wind began to die down then, and Sheik frowned.

"Is he losing power?"

"No, he can't be." Malon asserted. "He kept it up all night last night."

"I think we've seen enough." the Princess said. "It's obvious that Link can do what we need him to. There's no reason to exhaust him."

As if on cue, the winds died completely and Link stood up and came to them with a smile. "How was that?"

"Excellent Link." the Princess assured him. "Are you tired at all?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not all that tiring really." he opened his jaws in a yawn, shaking his head from side to side. "Do you need me to do it again?"

"No, that was enough." the Princess said warmly, patting hm on the head affectionately. "Get some rest. We'll leave before sunset."

"Will you be able to travel?" Sheik asked looking to Malon.

"I'm not crippled Sheik." she replied. "Just sore. I'll be ready."

The Princess looked at Malon reluctantly. "You don't have to come with us Malon. You've already done more than I could have asked. You can stay here with your family."

"Oh?" Malon replied hotly. "May I? If you think for one moment that I am not going to see this through then you can forget it your Highness. I've seen what Ganondorf has done to the people of Hyrule and I am going with you to help end it. I refuse to sit here and wait for you to save the world."

Sheik exchanged a look with the Princess but she shrugged. "Very well, and you're welcome to come with us Malon. I meant no offense. It's just that I thought...well I thought you'd want to rest after everything...after what nearly happened."

Malon looked at Sheik for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I'm fine your Highness, I want to do this. To see this through."

The Princess nodded. "I will speak with your father about provisions and a new horse. Thank you for telling us about Link's power, we'd not have had many options otherwise."

Sheik looked back at Link whose eyes were still shimmering with power as he looked at them all with a happy smile on his wolf's features. Despite the friendly expression, Sheik couldn't help the chill of fear that he felt creeping along his spine. Just how strong would Link become before this was all over with?

* * *

Link rested in the coolness of the stable. With all the animals out grazing there were no hooves to worry about trampling him and disrupting his rest. He breathed deeply, his eyes vacant as he stared at the shaft of sunlight that shone through the open loft door above where he'd once made his bed. The muffled sound of footsteps turned his head towards the door leading out into the yard. Romani stood there uncertainly, kicking her feet against the dirt and hay bashfully.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Uh...I finished all my chores and the animals are all taken care of...so dad said I could have the rest of the afternoon off until we have to bring the cows in for the evening milking...and well...I was wondering if I could ride you again?"

Link blinked once and then rolled to his feet, shaking his great body free of the hay he'd been lying in.

"It's no bother."

"Are you sure? Malon said you weren't the same...that you'd changed." Romani said hesitantly.

Link canted his head to the side and turned his flank to Romani. "Are you going to climb up or not?"

Any hesitation that Romani had been feeling evaporated, she bolted forwards and scrambled up onto his back. She was mindful not to dig her heels into his flanks as if he were any other mount, leaning forwards and whispering to him eagerly.

"Ready."

"You have a firm hold?" he inquired with a glance over his shoulder.

"Of course silly." she asserted firmly as she grabbed two great handfuls of his fur in her small fists.

Link flexed his muscles testing her load, she was either lighter or he was stronger. His fur rippled and Romani giggled.

"That tickles!"

He snorted and lowered himself to the ground, his paws bracing for what was to come next.

"Ready?"

"Go!" was what Romani tried to say, but what actually came out was a series of gay bouncing laughs as Link bolted out of the stable and swerved towards the pastures. Link's eyes scanned searchingly as he surveyed the cows and horses grazing about the grasses. He spied an appropriately sized animal and changed course with Romani leaning close to his back, her small body moving in time with his great bounding stride.

"Watch out for the cow!" Romani shrieked.

Link was doing just that, he took another step and then kicked off. The cow barely even noticed that he'd jumped it, Romani though noticed as she shrieked in a mixture of terror and glee. Link's feet hit the ground and he continued in his maddening dash around the pastures. This was as much fun for him as it was for Romani. He hadn't had good honest fun like this in sometime. He spied a flock of chickens and veered towards them, his eyes blazing with excitement as the unassuming cucco's continued feeding, unawares.

"You're horrible." Saria chided him, though she sounded like she was having just as much fun as he was.

Link put on a burst of speed and crashed into the first cucco he came across, scattering feathers everywhere as the distressed bird cried out in terror, soon joined by the others in the flock as they fluttered every which way in a desperate attempt to get out of the wolf's way. Their confusion only lasted a moment before a series of angry crows sounded from the flock.

"Uh, Link?" Romani asked nervously as he came to a stop.

"Yes?"

She pointed at the mass of charging chickens. "I think you made them mad."

Link's jaws spread in a smile. "I think you're right. Hang on."

"Okay." Romani said uncertainly.

Link rushed forwards, power surging through him as a gust of wind rushed forth before him and swept the chickens aside as he darted between them. He looked offer his shoulder and saw them coming after him. He let out a happy bark as he put on a fresh burst of speed as he attempted to open up the distance between himself and the angry birds. Little Romani was laughing all the while atop his back as she clung to his thick fur desperately.

"I take it back." Saria said gleefully. "You're still a big puppy."

* * *

"What is that infernal racket?" muttered Talon as he stuffed a saddlebag with a blanket, food stuffs, and other necessary supplies. "It sounds like a battle out there."

"I think Link is playing with Romani." Cremia supplied with a smile.

"He'd better not get her hurt." grumbled Talon, but his voice was far too warm for him to be honestly angry.

"I can go check on them." Cremia offered.

Talon waved her off. "No, we'd better get these packed before they leave." he looked to Malon who was packing her own bag. "You sure you want to go with them girl?"

Malon nodded. "I'm sure. I want to see this through."

Talon nodded soberly. "Just don't die. I don't want to lose you."

She nodded, looking over at Cremia who gave her a warm smile. "You know how he is...but really Malon, don't scare us like that again."

Malon nodded. "I'll do what I can...Link will protect me as well."

"He'd better." snarled Talon. "The boy brought you back once, I expect him to keep it up."

"Dad." Malon said with a frown. "It isn't like that...not anymore."

Talon raised a brow. "Really? You think your father is blind?"

Malon's face reddened. "It changed. He changed...we changed. Everything changed."

Talon snorted and closed up the saddlebag. "That's called growing up girl, nothing to be worried about. I expect you to come back here with him when this is all over. He's a good boy."

Now it was Cremia's turn to look indignant. "Really father, do you think Link is the only boy that Malon will meet? She's only seventeen."

Talon waved her protest aside dismissively. "You think I'd let any other boy have my girl?"

Malon's face reddened. "I will have whomever I please to court daddy, and don't you think for a moment I won't."

Her father leered at her and she flushed. She knew that he was goading her but that didn't make it any better to be teased by him.

"He's a good boy, cares about you, and has saved your life at least once now."

Malon scowled. "You haven't seen him kill."

He snorted and wagged his finger at her. "I've seen my share of death girl. The boy's a killer, no way around that I'm sure but he's got a good heart."

She turned away from him and looked at her sister emploringly. Cremia just shrugged as if to say there was nothing for her to do. Malon knew she was right, when her father got stubborn there was little to do about it. Any further conversation was interrupted as Link burst into the common room with Romani shrieking with gales of laughter.

"What in blazes." Talon sputtered, but that was as far as he got for at that moment a hoard of angry chickens came through the burst door crowing their fury as Link scrambled over the table and past them in an attempt to escape the infuriated cucco's. Malon was overturned when Link leapt over her and she found herself flat on her back with Romani grinning at her sheepishly.

"Sorry sis." she said, showing barely any sign of meaning it. Malon scowled at her but then got a face full of poultry and lost any semblance of severity.

"Out out out you lot of feathered idiots!" bellowed Talon in a futile attempt to drive the angered hoard out of the room.

Malon threw the offending chicken across the room and got to her feet to find Link looking at her from across the table, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly as a cucco pecked at the thick fur on his head. She couldn't help it, she laughed, the sight was too ridiculous.

* * *

Sheik watched the melee from the top of the stair without much reaction though he couldn't say that he didn't see the humor in the army of fowl that Link had led into the ranch house and the ensuring mayhem. He looked over his shoulder as the Princess joined him atop the stair.

"What's going on?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Apparently Link led a charge of chicken into the ranch house and it appears to be a total rout."

The Princess blinked and looked at him for a moment before she started laughing. "Sheik, I think that's the first time I heard you make a joke."

He considered her for a moment but had no chance to form a reply an enraged cucco flew in his face. He gave an indignant cry as he fended off the angered chicken which solicited a lot of laughter from the Princess. Sheik glared at her, grabbing the chicken by the feet and hurling it at the Princess. She yelped and jumped back from the chicken's assault which unfortunately meant she fell over the side of the low railing. Sheik's eyes widened and he jumped forwards, grabbing her and twisting in midair. The result was that he hit the ground, or rather a mass of squawking poultry, first with a loud cry.

The Princess rolled off of him immediately and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

Sheik pulled his wraps from his face and spat out a feather, looking at her with an exasperated scowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine...stupid chickens."

Zelda burst out laughing as she helped Sheik to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked around at the maddened flock around them and then at the trio of unfortunate cuccos that had broken his fall.

"Well this is a mess."

* * *

Zelda looked at the three crushed fowl where Sheik had landed on them with a mixture of amusement and remorse. It was tragic that they'd been killed so ignobly, but that they'd broken Sheik's fall and added to the mess he mentioned was amusing.

"Out out out!" thundered Talon waving his arms. He pointed at Link. "They're chasing you boy, get out!"

Link's face stretched in a grin and with a great leap he was over the table and out the door. The hoard of angered birds, their harasser removed from the room, flocked after Link's retreating tail in a flood of feathers. Zelda looked over at Talon, the farmer's face was dark with rage. She looked at Malon who looked back with barely contained mirth. Cremia chose that moment to come up behind her father, one last cucco in her hand. She placed the chicken, which was remarkably calm, atop her father's head and scrambled back as he turned to regard her with a twitch. Cremia and Malon both burst out laughing as he glowered at him with the cucco perched upon his head. Romani joined in the laughter a moment later and as best as she tried, Zelda found herself laughing as well. Even Sheik was smiling and finally Talon's face twisted in a grin as he plucked the chicken from his head, regarding it for a moment as if it had somehow betrayed him before he tossed it with an indignant squawk across the room with a fond glare at Malon.

"I still say he's a good boy."

Author's Note: Someone shoot me please, I don't know what happened, it just happened.


	48. Chapter 48

The threesome lay on their stomachs, looking down at the great stone bridge that crossed the expansive ravine that separated Hyrule from the desert kingdom of the Gerudo. There were heavy gates at either end with well fortified guardhouses surmounted by sturdy towers. There was a third gatehouse at the center of the bridge which while smaller was nonetheless imposing. All the battlements were patrolled by well armed Gerudo soldiers carrying their short bows, curved swords and halberds. The night's travel through the skeleton infested fields almost seemed preferable to Sheik. At least then their grisly harassers had been little more than an annoying nuisance. Here, well he couldn't fathom how they were going to smuggle their party across the bridge. He could certainly get across by himself, but getting Link, Malon, and the Princess across with him was another matter. He might be able to get one of them across the expanse, but not all of them.

He looked to the Princess who, like himself, was staring at the bridge in quiet contemplation. She had to know what he was thinking and that their situation was looking rather bleak.

She turned to regard him. "Thoughts Sheik?"

"We're not getting across. We'd need a small army to storm those gatehouses."

She scowled. "I was thinking of something a little more subtle than storming them. Couldn't you raise the portcullises for us?"

Sheik looked at the sturdy stonework. Yes, he could scale it and remain undetected easily enough. There was no doubt in his mind on that count, that didn't solve the rest of the problem though.

"I can't get any of your across with me and guarantee any semblance of stealth." he stated candidly.

The Princess nodded. "We just need the first gatehouse opened, that's all."

He frowned. "What about the other two?"

She smiled at him coyly. "We'll simply move from gatehouse to gatehouse until we're across. You'll have to go ahead of us to secure each one. The opening of the portcullises will be our signal to move."

Sheik looked back at the gatehouses appraisingly for a long moment before nodding. "I'll see it done your Highness."

Without another word he slid back into the rocky crags and made his way down towards the bridge. He didn't go towards the entrance however, instead he went towards the edge of the precipice and dropped over the edge. His climbing claws out, he shimmied across the cliff face towards the guardhouse, keeping a watchful eye on the guards. The last thing he needed was for one of them to spot him and skewer him with a well aimed arrow. Gerudo bows might not be as deadly as Hylian crossbows but they could kill you just as easily and arguably with greater skill. He reached the stone siding of the bridge and slid his claws between the crevices as he began to ascend the wall. It was easy enough to get to the top, but once there he had to be quiet, every quiet. He heard the soft tap tap tap of the guard's shoes on the stone flooring. He waited patiently for her to pass before hauling himself over the wall. Sliding his claws away he reached for Ruto's dagger but stopped himself. It somehow seemed wrong to sully it with blood. His hand moved instead to his father's sword. The short blade wasn't the best assassination weapon but it would suffice.

Drawing the blade from its sheath at his back, Sheik slid forward silently until he was directly behind the patrolling guard. He moved with quick precision. Standing up and clapping his hand over her mouth. She was strong, no doubt about that, however he was stronger. His blade slid through her hair, piercing her back and sliding into her abdomen. She convulsed in his grip for a moment before going limp. Sheik, freshly sullied with the guard's blood moved forward on silent feet. There were at least three guards in the fortification that he'd seen while observing it and he needed to eliminate them all.

* * *

"He's got the first one." Link said excitedly.

Zelda nodded, her heart in her throat as she watched Sheik's movements. She knew he'd been trained for this but still, watching him scale the side of the bridge had stopped her heart. Now that the worst he had to deal with was a handful of guards she felt very much relieved.

Besides her Link tilted his head upwards, frowning. "That bird has been circling us this entire time."

Zelda followed his gaze upwards and spied the offending bird. It appeared to be a raptor, she supposed one of the nimble and resilient desert falcons that were so prized by members of her father's court for their loyalty and intelligence.

"It probably sees a rabbit or something." she dismissed casually.

Link's lips curled uncertainly. "I guess, I just don't like it circling us like that."

"Why don't you go check on Malon? I'm sure she wouldn't mind company." Zelda prompted.

He canted his head to the side in consideration for a moment before shrugging and standing. He adjusted the straps for his sword and shield for a moment before turning away and heading down the path they'd come up by. His armor was intentionally covered in dust and wrapped in a tattered cloak to tarnish the reflective scales. The last thing they needed was for Link to shine like a beacon in the bright desert sun. Malon's armor had gotten the same treatment. It made both of them look far more rugged and battered she had to admit. If she hadn't known better she might have thought that both were actual soldiers from their newly weathered appearance. She turned back to observe Sheik, only to find that he had vanished. That was of no concern really, he'd likely ducked back into hiding to deal with another opponent.

"On your feet Hylian."

Zelda froze, her hand straying towards her Rapier which was sitting on the ground besides her. A blade slammed into the rock by her face, cracking it open with the force of the blow. She flinched back as chips of stone flecked her face.

"I won't ask again Hylian, on your feet."

Zelda came slowly to a kneeling position and then stood up, turning to face her harasser. The Gerudo stood just slightly shorter than she did. The dark skinned woman was wrapped in a sand colored cloak, her face covered except for her piercing eyes which gazed upon Zelda impassively.

"My companions will return soon." Zelda said, determined not to sound as frightened as she felt.

The Gerudo snorted dismissively. "You mean the Human boy and girl? They'll be taken care of. You're coming with me."

She raised her arm and let out a shrill cry, an answering cry came from above and a moment later the desert falcon from before alighted on the woman's gloved arm. Zelda's heart froze. It was the same bird that Link had been uncertain about. Her only hope, she realized as she was led down the trail, was that they apparently didn't know that Link wasn't Human. Perhaps that would be enough for him to escape with Malon and rescue Zelda after they'd found Sheik. She could only hope.

* * *

"Don't move wolf, if you do I'll slit her throat."

The Gerudo stood with Malon between herself and Link, who stood with his fangs bared and his muzzled bloodied. Already two Gerudo women lay slain about him, their throats torn out and their blood spilt about the sand. Link took a step towards Malon and her captor, and the Gerudo drew her blade against Malon's throat warningly.

"Careful wolf, I will kill her."

Malon looked at him with grim determination, even gagged it was obvious what she wanted him to do. Attack regardless of her safety. Link regarded that determined expression for a moment. He might have heeded her, if he was sure that he could save her but he wasn't certain that he could. She'd die very quickly once her throat was cut, and he wasn't going to risk that his power could not save her from such a wound. Slowly, reluctantly. He lowered himself to the ground with a whine. The Gerudo, who still smelt terrified, tried to laugh triumphantly.

"Pathetic dog. Bow before me!"

Link's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Careful, don't risk Malon." Saria cautioned him. "You can always escape later. Better to cooperate now."

Link snorted his aggravation as his fur rippled.

"Change back." commanded the Gerudo.

Link obeyed, standing before the woman in his Human form once more. It was the same way in which he'd found Malon, gagged and tied as she was with the three Gerudo around them. Link was still angry with himself for not scenting them sooner but the desert smelled of them and they smelled of the desert. It wasn't like the Gorons who smelled distinct from their rocky home. The Gerudo smelled like the very environment within which they dwelled, more so even than the Kokiri had. It was his own fault for getting careless and now they were in this mess.

Malon was looking at him now in disbelief, he looked away from her. "I'm sorry. I can't risk you."

"Don't worry Link." Saria assured him. "We'll get out."

"What happened to Naberi and Tecal?" came another woman's voice from behind him.

"This thing isn't Human." the first Gerudo said to the newcomer with a snarl. "It's a sun scorned Wolfos."

The second one's footsteps stopped and Link listened to her heartbeat curiously. They were both scared, it made him happy to know that much at least.

"A Wolfos? What is a Wolfos doing outside of the forest?"

"He's my bondsman." the Princess said.

The Gerudo holding Malon considered this for a moment. "Curious. I did not know that the Wolfos were in the habit of taking sides."

"Enough." the Princess'" captor said. "We've lost enough time and life, have you secured the horses?"

Link watched Malon's captor nod. "All but the one mare. She wouldn't let me get near her and when the girl yelled for her to run the beast fled at full tilt. I know not where."

"It's no matter. Tie the girls to their mounts."

"And the Wolfos?"

"He can walk."

* * *

Malon was miserable. She had a gag wrapped across her mouth so that all she could do was whimper or moan. The three Gerudo had taken her wholly by surprise. She'd not been killed outright because of the Zora armor, its scales deflecting their blade thrusts. That hadn't saved her though because by the time she'd turned they'd been upon her and had her pinned and gagged. It had happened so fast that even the horses hadn't had time to react. It had been a few agonizing moments before Link had shown ta him, he'd taken one quick look at her captors who had come at him immediately before he'd shifted and proceeded to tear two of them to pieces. The third had been smart and stayed with Malon, threatening her harm if Link should continue his assault. Despite the brutality of his attack on the two other desert women he'd spared both Malon's and the Gerudo's life and now hung, hogtied, between the Princess and Malon's horses. Realistically, Malon knew that the bindings could not hold him, but the threat of harm to herself or the Princess seemed to be enough to keep him in check. She felt angry with him for letting this happen, for deeming her life more important than the task before them. At the same time it was touching that he had cared enough to regard her safety as paramount. This confliction had served to keep her mind from the fact that he had killed the two Gerudo who now lay slumped, one on each horse, behind herself and the Princess.

They passed beneath the stone archway, the portcullis having opened for them, and crossed the bridge towards the desert beyond. Malon didn't know where Sheik was, but she hoped that he had not been killed. She refused to believe that he had died and the fact that their captors made no mention of a fourth member of their entourage seemed to bode well for them. It meant that there was still hope that they might get out of this and that was all she needed to keep herself sustained. The hope that Sheik might be free and able to get them. She looked down at Link, his blue eyes returned her gaze quietly. She wanted to speak with him, but the gag kept that from being an option obviously. He didn't look comfortable, she hoped that their trip would not be a long one but she knew nothing of the contours of the desert and the Gerudo Kingdom therein. She willed Link to be strong and endure, hoping that he indeed could feel that she was concerned for him.

As she watched, his gaze flickered and a faint smile appeared on his features. He gave a reassuring nod and she returned it. He'd be alright. They just had to get through whatever was ahead of them, escape, and then get out of here before anything else happened to them.

* * *

Sheik watched from the parapet as the Princess and the others were led across the bridge. At his feet lay one of the bridge guards. He'd dispatched the trio who had been patrolling the upper portions of the gatehouse without any issue, however he'd seen the Princess being led away and decided to stay put rather than further expose himself. It seemed now that such had been a prudent decision as it looked that all of his companions had been captured in one form or another. Now the question was, what did he do? Obviously a rescue was in order. How that rescue should be executed though, well that was the issue. He'd need to find a horse or other mount and follow after them. How would he do that though? It left him in much the same situation that he'd been in before, they'd taken his horse. He watched as they middle gate was opened and the Gerudo passed through. Below him the first gate closed once more. He had to act quickly now or he ran the risk of losing them in the desert beyond the gorge and he lacked Link's sense of smell.

Below him he heard laughter from the guards. "Oh look, this must be that mare that ran off. Should we try and rope her?"

"No, just shoot her." replied the other coldly. "We don't have the space for another horse."

"Seems a waste." said the first. "By the sands she is a beauty. I'd rather keep her."

"Then go and take her if you're of a mind to do so. Just do not expect sympathy from me when she throws you."

Sheik hurried around to the other side of the parapet. Sure enough, there was Epona waiting patiently by the gate as if she expected it to open of its own accord. The drop wasn't too great he decided. Looping his chain through the handle holes in a throwing knife he jammed it in the crevice between two stones and jumped at an angle. He swung down and landed squarely in Epona's saddle. With a jerk he yanked his chain free and whipped it around. The throwing knife struck the first gate guard in the throat even as the length of the chain wrapped around the second. He gave it a yank and she was jerked forwards. In a moment he was off Epona who didn't seem to mind at all that he was jumping around her like an acrobat and planted his feet atop the Gerudo's spine. He heard the telltale snap and smiled grimly. That had been far too easy. Time to get moving. He went inside the guard post and pulled the heavy wheel, lifting the portcullis once more. Epona walked up to him as he exited and whinnied at him, pressing her nose against his chest insistently.

"Don't worry." he said grimly, stroking her nose. "We'll get them back."

* * *

The trip through the gates and into the desert was brief. Gerudo Fortress was an imposing monument to the stoic utilitarian nature of the Gerudo in their desert home. It gave no part of itself to art. It was merely a massive stone complex, blocky and ugly in its dark grim lines. Its battlements were thick, and surmounted by crenelated walls and arrow slit windows that gave an uninterrupted and unimpeded view of the mountain pass the led into the desert. It was designed for one thing and one thing only: war. It had been a fairly brief ride which had surprised her. She'd always heard stories of the vastness of the desert and that they'd arrived here so quickly seemed strange. They were dismounted and Link let down before they were led through the fortress under the watchful gaze of dozens of Gerudo soldiers. There were no sympathetic faces in this place, the few men she saw were even colder and more aloof than the women. One even spat at Link which solicited an inhuman snarl that sent the man back stepping quickly, looking at Link in bewilderment. That small accomplishment was overshadowed however when they were led into the fortress itself.

Inside wasn't as gloomy as she'd dreaded. The arrow slits let in amble amounts of the desert sunlight and clever use of mirrors made it appear as if the rooms themselves were giving off their own luminescence. Instead of going deeper into the fortress, they were led upwards through a maze of corridors that Zelda would've needed days to memorize if not longer. They finally came to a brightly lit room with a heavy metal grate acting as a barrier forming an oddly expansive cell. There were benches against the wall, a single window which utilized more of the mirrors to light the room and straw piled over the stone floor.

"You first wolf." their captor said, pushing Link with the haft of her halberd.

Link went in obediently and sat down in the center of the cell, watching Malon and Zelda intently. Zelda for her part recognized that expression. If the Gerudo did anything to harm herself or Malon, Link would be on them in an instant. He was crouched and ready to spring, nowhere near defeated. Seeing that, and knowing that somewhere out there Sheik was still at large sustained her with a good deal of hope for their liberation. This would be a temporary setback, provided they escaped before the Mage King was notified of their presence. However baring some kind of magic, that wouldn't be for several days at the least. There was still hope.

"Alright, both of you, get in."

Zelda led the way, striding into the cell in a dignified manner with her head held high and defiant. Neither Gerudo tried to stop her or force her to show subservience in any manner. Malon strode in besides her, she was still gagged for whatever reason and Zelda frowned at this.

"Remove the gag from my companion." she demanded haughtily.

The Gerudo exchanged looks before snorting and slamming the bars shut, locking the heavy iron bolt in Zelda's face.

"You do not reign here Hylian. You are a guest in our house and we will dictate our own behavior. Now sit still and be quiet."

Without another word they turned and left the three of them alone. Zelda looked down at her still bound hands in annoyance. The least they could have done was remove Malon's gag.

"Link do you think that you could—"

Link didn't wait for her to finish, he shifted and his bonds snapped as if they were wet parchment. He shifted once more and went to Malon, removing the gag and the bonds on her wrists. Zelda held up her hands and he did the same for her.

"Thank you Link."

He nodded curtly. "What now your Highness?"

Zelda looked at the bars. "Could you break those?"

He walked over to them and examined them for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would have to change and keep ramming into them, but I could bend them out."

"Alright, so if push comes to shove we have a means of escape. At least now we're free to move around our prison."

"Do you think Sheik will be able to find us?" Malon asked fretfully.

Zelda smiled. "Sheik will come for us."

"For you." corrected Malon with a thin smile which made Zelda wince.

"Yes, for me." she looked to Link. "You weren't hurt were you?"

He shook his head, stretching out tiredly. "I never want to hang upside down again. It hurt."

Zelda nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. She let a rejuvenating flow of magic into his body. He took a deep breath and smiled with a thankful nod.

"Thank you your Highness."

Malon took a seat on one of the benches, her legs hanging off the edge swaying restlessly.

"What do we do now?"

Zelda shrugged. "We wait."

AN: perchance a little awkward and clumsily handled but this does facilitate what I have in mind so bear with the poor quality but a while and I shall start the real fun.


	49. Chapter 49

"You two, come with me."

Link looked up from his spot on the floor against the wall where he'd situated himself under the cell chamber's window that lit the entire room.

"Which two?" inquired the Princess icily. "There are three of us here."

The guard's eyes narrowed behind her veil and she pointed a gloved hand at the Princess and then at Link.

"You, Princess, and the wolf."

"What about Malon?" inquired the Princess, matching the irritation in the guard's voice with her own. "I will not leave her here alone."

"Then you will sit in this cell and rot with her. My mother was very specific as to who was to leave this cell."

"Your mother?" inquired the Princess.

Link watched as the Gerudo stood a little straighter, her heart thrumming with pride as she spoke.

"The High Priestess of the Gerudo, you Hylians would call her a queen."

"And she directed that only myself and Link should accompany you?" the Princess asked dubiously.

"Seeing that you've already broken your bonds which already has me very suspicious and on guard." the Gerudo woman said temperamentally. "I'd advise against antagonizing me further Hylian. You may either abide by my mother's requests or sit here until my father arrives to take you into his tender care and I guarantee that he will be far less merciful than my mother."

The Princess looked at Link and then to Malon. Link gave a helpless shrug, unless she intended to have him shift and rip this woman to pieces there wasn't much he could do in his Human form without his weapons. The Gerudo would have a few precious seconds in which to attack either the Princess and Malon.

Malon decided the issue however. "I'll be fine your Highness, go speak with this High Priestess, I'll be right here."

"Are you sure Malon?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine." she reiterated. "The sooner you find out what they want with us the sooner we can continue onwards."

The Princess nodded and turned back to the guard. "Very well. We will accompany you. I hold you personally responsible for my companion's safety and well being."

"She will not be harmed, you have my word." the Gerudo woman said with a severity which seemed to brook no deception.

She unlocked their prison and allowed them to walk past her before resealing the bars behind them. She turned and walked down the corridor, stopping for a moment to bid them to follow her.

"We'll be back." Link assured Malon.

She smiled at him warmly. "You'd better."

Their escort led them back through the winding maze of the fortress once more, however this time they were led deeper into the mountain complex, away from the exterior windows. More and more, the lighting of the place relied on vast mirrored shafts that cast light down from far above and without the fortress. There were no decorations anywhere that Link could see, it felt very unwelcoming and inhospitable. If he'd been in his wolf form his ears would've been flattened and tail lowered, as it was his hair was standing on end and he kept glancing behind them, expecting someone to attack them while they weren't looking. Finally they took a final turn and went down a long stair that opened out into a brightly lit chamber with statues of Din arrayed around the walls in various poses. At the center of the chamber was marble pool with crystalline blue water with a lavish bed beyond it. However what was in the pool was what caught Link's eyes and held them there.

* * *

Zelda's face heated as the woman in the pool stepped out of the water, the water falling from her bared body in rolling rivulets. Her skin was the darkened hue of the Gerudo and she had long red hair that went past her waist that framed piercing golden eyes set in a fierce face. It wasn't just that she was nude that had Zelda so stunned though, this woman radiated power, both in her physical form as her muscles rippled with her movements and powerful energies shimmered around her sensuous form. Zelda looked to Link and her face heated further, though this time in anger. He looked _hungry _of all things, his shoulders rising and falling heavily as his nostrils flared avidly. Zelda had to remind herself that he wasn't Human nor Hylian. He was a Wolfos and subject to all the instincts that dictated. This woman no doubt to him seemed like the perfect mate or something equally animalistic...that Zelda herself had never gotten such a reaction out of him made her a little indignant however.

Two younger women came up with a white silken robe which they draped over the woman's shoulders and tied around her waist. It did little to hide her nudity though at least she wasn't fully presented any longer. The woman stood there with a hand on her hip, staring at them imperiously as if she expected more from them than mere gawking.

Zelda shook herself out of her momentary stupor. "Greetings priestess, I am the Princess Zelda of Hyrule." the woman's gaze flicked to Link. "Oh and this is my companion, Link."

"A Wolfos yes?" the High Priestess' voice was strong and commanding. Zelda realized with a mixture of awe and fear that this woman sounded like she was born to rule.

"Yes." she answered hurriedly. "He is my bondsman and companion."

"So the wolves are arrayed against us then." the High Priestess remarked thoughtfully as she strode around Link, eying him curiously as if inspecting a gift. "I wonder if my dear husband realizes the forces he has roused in opposition to his plans." a harsh smile crossed her sharp features. "I doubt it very much, though I admit that he certainly has a talen for sowing discord if nothing else." she'd walked full circle around both Link and Zelda now and stood in front of them once more. "I am Nabooru of the Gerudo, High Priestess of the Fire Goddess Din and wife of the Mage King."

Despite the bitter note in her voice at this last declaration, Zelda felt ice grip her insides. This was Ganondorf's wife? Was she about to have them killed? And what of Malon? Panic tried to make a place inside of her but she stamped it out ruthlessly. They were not dead yet. She'd not give in without a fight and she knew that Link would die as well before letting her be taken.

"What will you do with us?"

Nabooru smiled at her fiendishly. "Oh that is entirely dependent on yourself Princess."

"When will the Mage King arrive?" Zelda pressed.

Nabooru chuckled. "I imagine within the next few days once his spies inform him of your presence here. Until then you should be safe enough while we negotiate."

Zelda frowned. "I don't understand."

Nabooru motioned for them to follow her as she strode around the pool to the bed of cushions. The two serving girls brought out small sedan chairs and Link and Zelda both took their seats uncertainly.

"I want to help you Princess. Much as you may be the enemy of my people my husband is that and more. He must be stopped, even if that means I must deal with my enemy."

Zelda looked at her in disbelief. "You'd betray your king and husband?"

Nabooru's features darkened. "Do you know the birthrate of men in the Gerudo people?"

"Only that it is very low."

"Yes, alarmingly so." Nabooru said quietly. "One in every hundred births is a boy. Do you know how delighted I was when my first pregnancy produced twins, a boy and a girl and my second and third both were strong boys?"

Zelda's voice was very cautious as she replied. "I imagine you were the happiest woman there could be."

"Yes." Nabooru snapped bitterly. "Even more so when I was gifted one last time with two more lovely daughters." she gestured to the two serving girls. "No High Priestess had ever been so blessed and I was married to the most powerful Mage King in generations. I believe our dynasty would last for a thousand years and that we would ride from the desert and crush your kingdom with our might."

"You very nearly have." Zelda snapped hastily before she could check herself.

Nabooru considered her with a bitter expression. "Yes, but at what cost? Do you know where my children are now your Highness?"

"I imagine serving with their father or here with you." Zelda replied cautiously.

"One of them stands behind you, my captain of the guard here at the fortress." Zelda glanced behind her at the imposing woman at who stood quietly with her dual scimitars crossed across her chest. "The two youngest girls you already know." she gestured to the two serving girls. "But of my sons you will never see. Do you know why?"

Zelda decided it was best to remain silent and allow Nabooru to elaborate further. There was something very wrong here, something terribly wrong and she didn't know if there was any safe footing to be had.

"They are each, all of them, shades. Their own father turned them into soul bound husks, mindless shades to serve his bidding and further his plans." Nabooru's voice grew from a low growl to a furious shout as she continued. "His sons followed him loyally and he returned their love and loyalty with cruel slavery and oblivion! He took my treasures from me and turned them into worthless waste that is no more fit to see the light of day than a lowly scorpion. No, that is too cruel to scorpions." she spat. "They are lowly leevers." she snarled. "And their beloved father made them thus. He stole from me my most precious treasure, and I intend to see him burn for that transgression."

The fury of the High Priestess' outburst was so absolute and sudden that Zelda was taken aback, she half expected Nabooru to leap up from her nest of pillows and silks and turn into a raging beast. She couldn't begin to fathom the pain she must have endured seeing her children turned into shades and she felt a wave of guilt as she remembered what she'd done to one of those shades in the forest.

"I...Priestess, I killed one of your sons." she said hesitantly.

Nabooru's expression softened as did her voice. "Did you?"

Zelda nodded. "He was consumed by holy fire within the Forest Temple when I retrieved the Forest's Seal."

Nabooru nodded. "Then you gave him peace...I know the power such a summoning requires, it was not an easy death, but at least his soul may rest now." she lay down and considered Zelda quietly for a moment, her expression bearing something akin to amusement. "Don't look so surprised your Highness. The Hylians were not the only ones trusted with the secret of the seals. The High Priestesses of the Fire Goddess were entrusted with that secret as well."

"And yet the Mage King knew nothing of them until recently." Zelda pointed out.

Nabooru smiled dangerously. "There are things that the Mage King knows and then there are those things that the High Priestess knows. The two rarely share their secrets, we choose to pass our knowledge onto our male and female children respectively. Supposedly to keep the balance but my dear husband has upset that balance among other things."

"What do you mean?" Zelda pressed.

"He is communing with powers beyond our world. He is powerful yes, but even he does not have the power to raise the dead as he has done, especially not in the daylight. There are forces at work beyond our comprehension. Even one of the dragons he has summoned is not of this realm but of another. It is a creature of shadow and death and there are grimmer beasts which he has at his beck and call that he has thus far blessedly spared the world though I have borne witness to them on more than one occasion."

"What are you telling me Priestess?"

Nabooru's eyes narrowed. "The Mage King seeks to become a god, and he has made unholy pacts of power to allow himself to build his strength beyond that which was already so great in him naturally. With the Triforce he will have the final piece to the puzzle he seeks to solve. That, and the sacrifice of my sons is why I wish to see you succeed though it might mean death for my people if you do."

Zelda stiffened at this last comment. "You have my word Priestess, that so long as my blood beats in my breast that your aid will not be forgotten and your people spared once we destroy Ganondorf."

Nabooru smiled at her. "You've a kind heart and an honest soul though both are shadowed by these events. I'll hold you to your word and help you...but there is a further condition."

"And that would be?" Zelda asked quietly.

Nabooru looked to Link who had remained silent, his eyes never leaving Nabooru throughout the conversation.

"I will give the seal only to your wolf. He and he alone will travel with me to our holy place to retrieve it. I will not allow a Hylian or any other but him to trespass in our sacred temple."

Zelda hesitated a moment but nodded. They needed the seal, and if this was the way they must get it, then so be it.

"Very well, Link you will go with Nabooru."

Link nodded dumbly, with barely any reaction evident on his features. Zelda wished that he would not look so enthralled but what could she do about it? She did not like the way that Nabooru was looking at him either. Something was wrong here.

"Our pact is made then. My daughter will escort you back to your companion and then find you accommodations more comfortable than that drafty cell."

Zelda knew a dismissal when she heard one and stood. "Link, let's go."

"He won't be going with you." Nabooru said quietly.

Zelda stopped and turned to face the High Priestess. "Excuse me?"

"Your wolf—Link was it?—will be remaining with me for the remainder of today. We will depart this evening across the Dune Sea* and make our way to the temple. It will be a night's journey there and we must wait for night again to return. Until then you will be made comfortable. My daughters will see to that and your protection both."

Zelda stiffened. "You think I will let Link stay with you alone until necessary?"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter your Highness. It is after all his choice."

Nabooru looked to Link, as did Zelda. She did not like this, not at all, was this all a trap after all?

"What is your decision wolf?" Nabooru asked.

"Don't do anything that you don't want to Link." Zelda said insistently. "You do not have to stay here with her."

Link shook his head. "No, it's alright your Highness. I'll be fine, I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Zelda pressed nervously, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Why was she so frightened for him? What was wrong?

He nodded, his gaze never leaving Nabooru. "I'll be fine Zelda, go."

Perhaps it was the fact that he'd used her name so casually, perhaps it was the calmness of his voice and demeanor, whatever it was she felt her stomach knot.

"Link, please don't stay here." she pleaded.

He shook his head, standing and looking at her for the first time since entering Nabooru's chamber.

"I'm staying Zelda. This is where I need to be."

Nabooru smiled. "Indeed. Good day your Highness, my daughter will see you out."

Zelda felt helpless as Nabooru's daughter put a strong hand on her arm and led her from the chamber and back up the stairs. She felt as though she'd abandoned Link to some kind of cruel doom and had been helpless to save him.

* * *

Sheik dropped down into the chamber from the skylight and hushed Malon with his hand.

"Quiet." he hissed. "Where are the others?"

"They were taken away by one of the guards." Malon said as he removed his hand. "I don't know where."

Sheik nodded grimly. The Princess could be anywhere in this maze, just great, now he had Malon to contend with while he was searching for the Princess as well.

"I think they'll be coming back. The guard was very civil." Malon provided.

Sheik turned to look at her, his tone sarcastic. "You suggest we just sit here and wait then?"

Malon bristled noticeably. "Yes, that is exactly what I suggest Sheik. The Gerudo assured us that the Princess and Link would not be harmed so unless you intend to storm the entire fortress looking for them I don't see what else you can do but wait a little while. It won't hurt anything."

Sheik blinked in surprise at the venom in Malon's tone. It was a remarkable shift in attitude towards him and he wondered if perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he'd left her for dead on the field. Probably he imagined. Not that he could blame her of course...and not that he really cared what she thought of him.

"Fine." he said finally. "I'll wait just outside the skylight, but if they're not back in an hour then I will leave you and go find the Princess myself."

Malon scowled at him. "Do that then. I'll be right here."

Without another word, Sheik jumped back out through the Skylight and sat down upon the warm stone to wait. Now he was taking orders from ranch girls. What was next?

* * *

Malon watched Sheik jump through the skylight, his departure darkening the room for just a moment before the sun shone through once more. She couldn't explain it, but his attitude just now had driven her just a bit too far. Who was he to come in and act as if he was in charge? He hadn't been tied up to a horse and dragged through this miserable fortress. Nor had he been forced to sit here waiting to see what was going to happen next, she was worried about the others of course but really when an armed guard told you to do something what were you supposed to do without weapons of your own? She wasn't about to see Link slaughter yet another random person...even if it was an enemy. She wondered if she'd ever get used to that but she'd at least been growing increasingly numb to his bursts of aggression and blood that rocked his mood from time to time. She listened as she heart footsteps down the corridor.

"Is someone there?"

The Princess and their jailer came around the corner, the latter moved to unlock the cell and beckoned Malon to step out.

"Come with me, you're going to be given a proper room."

Malon frowned in confusion, looking to Zelda questioningly. "Where is Link?"

The Princess shook her head. "We struck a deal...and part of the deal is that he's to go with the High Priestess to get the seal...Malon...I think I might have just doomed him...I have a terrible feeling about this and I don't know why."

"You have nothing to fear. My mother will not betray you nor will she see him harmed."

Malon looked to their guard. "Mother?"

"Yes." the Princess said. "Malon, this is the eldest daughter of the High Priestess." the Princess frowned. "I don't think I know your name."

"And nor will you." replied the woman coldly. "There is no need for you to know it."

Malon frowned but said nothing. She didn't understand what had transpired while the Princess and Link had been away but it seemed that things were moving ahead without her being involved at all. Given that, it seemed that perhaps Sheik would be best left hidden for the time being.

"Have you seen Sheik?" she asked.

The Princess shook her head with a frown. "No I haven't, why?"

"Oh no reason." Malon replied innocently. "I'm sure he'll follow along in his own time."

She hoped that Sheik got the message but she couldn't think of a more obvious way to spell it out to him...hopefully he was smart enough to figure it out and wouldn't just rush in to save them when apparently they didn't need saving. If anything, it sounded as if Link was the one in need of saving.

AN: damn damn damn! I had a scene in mind that I wanted to show you guys in this chapter but guess what? The characters stole the show and ran off with it! Now you'll all have to wait—as will I—for the next chapter before I can get the scene out. Confound it! ...oh and I've introduced another of my favorites in this one. I love Nabooru.

*yep, I did purloin Star Wars, sue me.


	50. Chapter 50

The quarters they were given weren't fancy but they certainly weren't unpleasant. Malon and the Princess each had been afforded their own rooms which was nice however at the moment Malon could care less about their accommodations. She wanted to know what had happened to Link. She sat besides the Princess and listened as she related the story of the meeting with the High Priestess and Link's subsequent reaction to the woman and how he'd become separated from the Princess. When it was all said and done she didn't quite know what to say but she did manage to simply not lapse into silence.

"So...he stayed with her?" the Princess nodded glumly in response. "Did she bewitch him?"

"Malon there was no magic that I sensed being cast though she was powerful...she's just...that woman is powerful...I can't explain it but she has a presence to her and whatever it was...Link was enthralled by it, whatever it was."

"Should we try to rescue him?" Malon asked, her concern mounting.

The Princess laughed harshly. "From what? She's not going to hurt him...I just wonder what she will do to him...she insisted that he be the one to get the seal with her, no one else. What was I supposed to do? Refuse and ruin our chances?"

"You don't think that...I mean she wouldn't..." Malon's face flushed.

The Princess looked at her sadly. "Actually I don't know who to worry about more, Link or Nabooru...the attraction was mutual."

Malon's face heated further and she felt seething anger well up inside of her. She supposed that it was wrong to fault Link for this but...well it was his fault for agreeing to stay with this woman. That he'd done so willingly only served to further her own irrationality.

"You asked about Sheik earlier." the Princess said quietly, drawing Malon's mind away from Link and her own fury. "He's here isn't he."

"He was on the roof of our cell. I told him to wait until you and—" she stopped before she said 'Link'. "Returned."

Zelda nodded. "For now we're just going to wait. There's not much else we can do for the time being. Hopefully Sheik can remain hidden until then. I'd like to have at least one advantage on our side while Nabooru and Link retrieve the seal."

Malon's heart bristled with ice at the Princess forlorn words. Though were she to be entirely far, she was angrier with herself than Link. She should be above this, hadn't she said that this was all about Hyrule and not him? Well, wasn't it? She thought she knew the answer, and used that answer to stamp out her own anger. Link was his own man, he could do what he pleased. It was not her affair.

* * *

Nabooru watched him intently for a long while after the Princess had left them. Link returned her gaze with equal attentiveness. He didn't understand exactly what his body was telling him, the inputs were alien but he'd heard of such things happening before...supposedly his parents had been victims of this very thing with each other. Sometimes, from what little he understood about it, a Wolfos found someone that was...well for lack of a better conception of it, perfectly in tune with them. That was the only explanation that he could come up with as why he was so drawn by Nabooru. Why he'd so readily agreed to stay here with her, and why he didn't feel like a trapped animal though really that was almost exactly what he was. As silly as it sounded to his own mind, they were ideal and she seemed to sense it as well.

"Change for me Link." she said from her lounging position. "I've never seen a Wolfos in their true form."

Link bobbed his head, the motion turning into a transformation as he assumed his wolf form. He shook himself once and stood there obediently as Nabooru stood up and walked around him. He followed her with his eyes as she passed behind him, turning his head to keep her in view. This was all so strange to him, so surreal. It was as if he was watching his own body from somewhere else.

"Splendid." Nabooru whispered as she ran her hand over his fur and caressed his back muscles. "You can feel it too can't you." she murmured as she leaned over and spread her body across his back. Her voice was right in his ear as she continued and Link's jaws spread wide as he panted heavily. "There is a draw between us, a shared destiny, we are meant to do...something." she said this last part playfully as she slid off of him and walked in front of him once more. "Change back."

Link obeyed, standing before her with his blue eyes fixated on her golden intently.

"Link." murmured Saria worriedly in the back of his mind. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her, shutting her out of his thoughts forcibly. He could feel her pain at being pushed aside heedlessly but this was something she had no part in. There was no room for anyone else here. Not even Ordon would trespass this moment.

Nabooru considered him with a smile. "You're Ordon's avatar, aren't you."

Link flinched at the reference but nodded sullenly. "He says I am."

"But you don't agree, do you." Nabooru prompted with a knowing smile. "I did not wish to be the High Priestess of my people when I was younger. I desired to be free, unrestrained, running wild with no responsibilities to any but myself." her smile turned wistful. "Such was not my fate." she looked to him. "None of us can escape what we are intended to be Link...though we may delay it. When I became the High Priestess my mother, upon her deathbed, said that the Mage King was my fate but not my destiny; that one day I would be undone by a lone wolf in the desert. A wolf among men, and a god among wolves." her smile was wry and amused as she leaned back to lounge in the sea of cushions that made up her bed. "I never thought it would be so...obvious."

Link said nothing, unsure of what she was saying to him exactly. Nabooru leaned forwards intently.

"Do you understand what I am telling you Link? Ordon is your fate, but he is not your destiny. That has yet to be determined and only you can decide what that is...I choose that you be my destiny. We each must choose our own paths and today I have chosen mine, no matter where it may take me." She gestured to her daughters who were standing silently nearby. "I presume you have not bathed since you entered the desert and I won't have you unwashed. Into the pool with you."

Link looked at the clear water hesitantly before looking back at Nabooru. "You want me to strip?"

She chuckled and stared at him avidly. "Surely the avatar of Ordon is not afraid to reveal his body to a priestess?"

Link considered, normally he had no problem with nudity but right now he actually felt self-conscious. He gripped his scale armor and pulled it over his head, handing it to one of Nabooru's daughters who hung it up on a nearby stand. He stripped off his tunic and pants before sliding into the water. It wasn't warm, but rather cool which when combined with the heat of the desert that permeated even into the depths of the fortress created a soothing sensation. Nabooru continued to watch as he submerged himself. When he came up he found one of her daughters knelt on the edge of the pool waiting for him with a strange stone in her outstretched hand. It was impossible to tell the twins apart, even their scent was the same which only served to make it more awkward for Link.

"Take it." she said, pushing the stone towards him. "It'll clean your skin."

He took it from her and sniffed it, it smelt very odd, but he began to rub it over his skin nevertheless and immediately felt his eyes growing heavy with pleasure. The rough stone scratched and soothed his skin, cleaning out his pores and removing the desert sand and his own body's sweat with ease.

A delighted chuckle escaped Nabooru's lips. "You look like a spoiled temple cat my dear avatar."

Link opened his eyes and turned to regard her as she sat on the bed watching him with a faint smile.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because it is what you are." she replied offhandedly.

"My name is Link." he asserted, climbing out of the pool and shaking himself.

She smiled up at him as he stood before her. "Very well, Link, are you enjoying yourself?"

He nodded. "I am...though I don't understand why."

Her smile was honest and truly pleased for a change as she took his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Good, don't forget this feeling Link, because once this is over nothing will be the same and chances are it will not get any better until you complete your task."

She helped him slide her robe from her shoulders, he looked at her with a growing hunger building inside of him that made as little sense as any of this did.

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek affectionately. "Don't fight it Link. This is meant to be."

His mind did not rebel, though a fleeting image of Malon played across his mind and he felt Saria's remorse as well in the back of his mind. Neither of them though seemed able to sway his motion as he pushed Nabooru back into the silks and kissed her fully as she wrapped around him. His lips moved to her throat, biting tenderly which solicited a soft sigh from her lips as her legs stiffened and twisted about him. He found himself on his back, with Nabooru straddling him her eyes glowing in the shimmering sunlight. He wondered for a moment if her daughters were still in the chamber, he hadn't taken any notice of them since he'd stepped out of the water. A moment later Nabooru thrust herself upon him, his eyes dilated and lost himself to oblivion.

* * *

"Your Highness?"

Zelda's head jerked upright. "Saria?" she said aloud.

"Yes." Saria said quietly. "Malon can't hear me so you may want to keep your voice down."

Zelda looked over at Malon who was too lost in her own thoughts to have noticed Zelda's brief outburst. What was Saria doing in her mind? Wasn't she with Link?

"Link has closed himself off to me for the time being...I suppose I don't have to tell you where he is." Saria added with bitter wit.

Zelda winced. So Link was with Nabooru, she supposed it wasn't much of a surprise, only that it was. What was wrong with him? Why did he succumb to the High Priestess so easily? It made no sense.

"Somethings are meant to happen. Nabooru understands that oddly enough." Saria said. "It doesn't make what Link is doing any easier to bear. In doing this he's hurting both you and Malon which is hardly fair to either of you."

Zelda felt a twinge of annoyance flicker upon her heart but washed it away with concern for Malon. Would she be fine with this? How would she take the news that Nabooru and Link had taken each other?

"Apparently she was meant to lose herself to him." Saria provided. "Before Link shoved me aside and closed himself to my presence, she said that she was meant to lose herself to a lone wolf in the desert. A wolf that would be a god amongst wolves."

Zelda's mind flashed as she analyzed that statement and what it might mean. Could Nabooru have known that Link would be coming here? It sounded absurd but then again, she was a direct link to Din. Would that convey some sort of clairvoyance that others would not be privy to?

"The Deku Tree knew of Link as well." Saria provided. "You might not have realized it but by bringing Link with you, you set into motions events which have cannot be stopped, though their outcomes remain uncertain."

What did that mean for Hyrule? For Link? For Nabooru? For herself? There was so much that Zelda did not understand but wanted to desperately. There was so very little that she could do to decipher what was happening around her. She suspected that individuals like Saria and Nabooru knew more than her. Ordon and the Deku Tree both obviously knew far more, the former no doubt was responsible for much of what was happening. Nabooru herself had said it, Ganondorf was calling upon powers beyond this world to wield the power he was. Where did that leave her? What of her power? Was it enough truly to defeat him?

"Don't lose hope. Link is doing what he is called upon to do for whatever reason the fates have decided, but he is still in this as are your other companions. I'm going to return to him now. Stay safe your Highness, much as it might seem otherwise were anything to happen to either you or Malon, Link would be crushed."

Saria's presence faded away, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts once more. She wondered how Link coped with having another's consciousness inside his own. She couldn't fathom doing that all the time as he must do with Saria and Ordon. However he endured it and still stood strong at the end of the day. She recalled what the Primarch of the Wolfos had said to him and smiled. If Link did choose to return to his home once this was all over, the Wolfos hierarchy would never be the same.

* * *

Sheik had trailed after the Princess and Malon in the corridors of the fortress with little trouble. That their captor and escort seemed intent on avoiding other guards just as much as he did only served to further his goal of remaining hidden. He'd listened intently throughout the procession and now felt that he had an understanding of the situation. The Princess and Link had gone to speak with the Gerudo leader, a High Priestess of some sort or another. Upon agreeing to help them, she had then requested that Link stay with her to retrieve the seal and the Princess had agreed, leaving Link behind. That she was having misgivings about doing so was obvious but Sheik was well aware of how powerful a normal Wolfos was and Link was anything but normal anymore. He'd be fine of that Sheik was sure. It was the Princess and Malon that he feared for now. Thus far they'd been left alone, sequestered in an isolated portion of the fortress in what appeared to be servants quarters. He imagined that the fortress was so undermanned simply because the Mage King had mustered much of the desert's forces against Hyrule. It certainly made sneaking around the fortress simpler.

For the time being there was little he could do for them as the servant's quarters were almost completely isolated and the fearsome woman who had been escorting the Princess was keeping a very close eye on the two rooms. A close enough eye that Sheik did not wish to risk engaging her. If she was an ally he had no desire to start a fight he would inevitably have to finish. So in lieu of that he opted instead to lurk elsewhere in the fortress, sneaking from place to place via the rooftops or shadowed corridors, which were remarkably hard to find in the sunlit structure. However he did manage to glean certain things about the new world he'd landed himself in. The Zora were making life miserable for the Gerudo on the shores and seas across the desert, the High Priestess refused to speak with the Mage King and only kept council with her own children, the campaign to subjugate Hyrule was proceeding well though not without difficulty. Items such as these which might prove useful later on was what he sought and in his travels he found a deep dungeon where captives were kept, most male. It seemed that they were prisoners of war deemed to be good breeding stock for the Gerudo women.

He'd been tempted to set them free, but to do so would be to risk endangering the Princess and therefore unacceptable. They'd not seen him anyways, he'd merely spoken from the shadows, asking questions and getting what answers he needed with false promises of rescue. Once the war was won, then these men could be freed but until then it was in Sheik's best interest to leave them where they were. It was during this exploration of his that he stumbled across a long stairway leading downwards. Towards the bottom of it he heard faint voices speaking tenderly and listened intently.

* * *

Nabooru's lips caressed Link's pelvis where a jagged scar marked the injury that Malon and her family had saved him from.

"Where did this come from?" she murmured as her fingers plied across his bare skin.

"It was the first battle on the fields. My friend was lanced with a spear and I was pinned beneath her." Link answered quietly, remembering Farva's look of terror as she'd called for him to run, and then being pinned beneath her staring eyes for all those hours. He shuddered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry." Nabooru whispered as she traced her lips up his stomach and chest towards his neck.

"It was not your fault." Link replied, his chest constricting from Nabooru's touch.

"No, I suppose not...however it was one of my people that gave you that wound. Had she killed you we never would have met and for that I could never have forgiven myself."

She looked down at him fondly, leaning down against him, pressing their hips together as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Fate and destiny are cruel masters it would seem though I regret nothing that has happened."

Link looked at her curiously. "Will you truly betray your people for the Princess?"

Nabooru's smile was forlorn though no less determined. "Not for her, for me. To revenge myself upon the Mage King for killing my sons, yes, I will risk my people for that."

Link frowned and licked her throat affectionately, nuzzling against her dark skin as he caressed her sides.

"I wish I could take your hate and pain away."

Nabooru cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "No you don't. I would not be who I am were it not for that hatred and pain and you would have no cause to lie with me now. We are our experiences, without them we are someone else."

Link stared up at her determinedly. "I'd find you, no matter who you were."

Nabooru laughed, a rich and full hearted sound that filled Link with warmth as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Would you my little wolf?"

His blue gaze blazed with determination and Nabooru's mirth faltered under the intensity of the gaze.

"I would find you." he asserted.

She paused, her expression one of uncertainty before she bowed her head and pulled him close to her, holding him closely.

"Thank you my god touched wolf. Thank you for coming for me. Just remember Link, that you are meant to save the world, and the life of one woman is as nothing before such a weight. You can't save me from my past or myself anymore than I can change what Ordon has decided for you. We each have our fates, it is our own task to shape our destinies from those fates."

Link was silent for a long time as he considered what Nabooru had said, in that time they made love once more before untangling themselves from each other and lying in the bed besides each other. Link stared at the stone ceiling as he spoke, his voice calm and serene.

"When will we leave?"

"As the sun begins to set." Nabooru said. "You do not travel in the deep desert during the day. I will explain it all as we go, I promise."

"Why are you trusting me with your people's holy place? You know that I am sworn to the Princess, I could lead her back to it."

"She promised my people would be spared, and." she propped herself up on her arm as she looked at him affectionately. "You would not sully my memory by betraying me like that would you?"

Link considered for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I would not."

Nabooru leaned close to him, pressing her leg between his legs. "And that is why I trust you Link."

* * *

Sheik backed away from the door silently, turning and ascending the stairs as quickly as he dared. He didn't understand exactly what he'd witnessed but he sensed it was something he should not have. He was reminded of what had happened in the Zora domain with Ruto, and the look upon Link's face when he'd seen Sheik with Ruto. He felt that he understood now how Link must have seen that scene and why he'd chosen to keep it to himself. Sheik would return the favor, this war was destroying lives, there was no reason for him to ruin what little happiness and solace those around him could find...even if it might be with the enemy. After all, hadn't he shared a kiss with Ruto and kept her safe despite being entrusted with her death? He didn't pretend to understand what the High Priestess had been telling Link just now, but he would keep what he had seen to himself. He owed Link that much and so long as the seal was brought to the Princess there was no harm done. Let Link take his deserved rest, even Sheik would not deny that he'd been through enough to have earned it.

AN: Well there we go, I got that out of my system, now back to the originally intended storyline.


	51. Chapter 51

Link was surprised by how little resistance their passage met. Aside from a few scattered challenges no one paid them any mind. Riding double with Nabooru seemed strange to him but since he didn't want a horse of his own and she couldn't let him run free in his wolf form until they were safely beyond the fortress and within the desert, well there was no other solution. Being wrapped in the cloak and veil made it all that more awkward and he'd made no secret of his displeasure at wearing it. That, and Nabooru's falcon had combined to make it a truly miserable experience. The little raptor had either taken a liking to him, or was set on making him as uncomfortable as possible. It had sat atop his head the entire ride and no amount of shooing had driven it away. The moment they were away from the gates of the gorge where the fortress rested he'd hopped from Nabooru's horse and shifted which had finally driven the bird away and back to Nabooru's padded shoulder. Link took a long moment, feeling the cool desert wind wash over his fur with childish delight.

She laughed at his elation to be on all fours once again. "Was my riding and company so displeasing?"

He shook his head, looking up at her, his blue eyes shimmering with reflected starlight.

"No, I just hated wearing that cloak."

"Fair enough." she replied, her face hidden by the veil. "We must hurry, time is of the essence if we are to return in time to save your friends."

Link nodded and then paused. He'd become more accustomed to the desert smells in the few hours he'd spent within the Gerudo fortress and now he sensed something different. It smelt of the plains and shadows. He looked behind them to find a lone rider sitting astride a powerfully built horse watching them.

"It would seem that my husband's spies have followed us." Nabooru said grimly, taking her blade from its sheath. "We must finish them quickly."

"No." Link said. "He's a friend." he looked up at her. "Go on ahead, I will catch up. I need to speak with him."

Nabooru regarded him for a moment before she nodded and turned her horse around. "I will go slowly. Be swift."

Link nodded and turned to scamper across the sands. It was different treading on the sand than it was on solid ground. He'd never run on anything quite like it and it was not without several stumbles and trips that he got to the waiting rider.

* * *

"That was elegantly done." Sheik said with something approaching humor as he leaned over Epona's saddle.

"They haven't caught you I see." Link said happily. "I'm glad. It means the Princess and Malon won't have to rely on me if something goes wrong."

Sheik looked back the way Link had come at Nabooru. "You think she'll betray you?"

Link shook his head. "No, I don't. She won't betray me."

"Then what?" Sheik pressed.

Link looked up at him earnestly. "I don't know, Ganondorf shows up?"

Sheik nodded grimly. "I'll keep an eye on the Princess."

"And Malon." Link pressed. "Promise me that you'll take care of her too."

When Sheik hesitated a moment Link let out a low insistent whine.

"Fine, Malon too I swear." Sheik said in exasperation. "You don't have to beg."

"Don't leave her behind." Link insisted.

Sheik's red eyes flashed in annoyance. "You act like I will."

Link canted his head to the side and his wolf's face twisted in a toothy smile. "I know my pack Sheik and I trust them to do what they will."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable." his tone became somber as he continued. "Link...I know what you did with the Gerudo woman...what are you thinking?"

Link paused and considered before looking up at Sheik again. "I don't know...it just happened...it felt right."

"Right...just..." Sheik scowled. "Dammit wolf, be careful."

Link nodded. "I will, you too, farewell Sheik."

"Farewell Link. Be safe."

Link made to turn and then stopped to regard Epona for a long moment before he looked up at Sheik.

"She let you ride her?"

Sheik shrugged. "Is that odd?"

"She doesn't let just anyone do it." he considered for a moment before his smile returned. "That means you have a good heart."

Without another word, Link ran back across the desert towards Nabooru's fan outline on the starlit sands.

Sheik sat astride Epona for a long while, watching as Link and the Gerudo's High Priestess made their way across the desert and out of sight. He had a good heart huh? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He looked down to find Epona had swung her head around to look at him with her large eyes.

"Do I?" he inquired.

He hadn't expected a response, but when Epona tossed her head up and down with a happy whinny, Sheik snorted and shook his head in disbelief. The horse was agreeing with Link, unbelievable.

"Well lets get back to the Princess." he paused and laughed at himself. "And Malon. Goddesses Link, you really do know me don't you?"

With that bittersweet thought, he swung Epona's reins around and headed back the way he'd come. The Gerudo thought their fortress pass completely secure, but Sheik was a son of the Sheikah, nothing was secure to him. He'd even managed to get Epona through without anyone noticing him. There was a slight chance his mother would have been proud of him, and that chance made him very pleased with himself.

* * *

"Who was that?" Nabooru inquired as Link rejoined her.

"A friend." Link replied easily as he resumed his easy pace besides her horse.

She continued to stare at him for a long while as if expecting more from him but when none was forthcoming she laughed.

"I suppose even between us there are secrets."

Link looked up at her. "You're not angry?"

She shrugged. "We're supposed to be enemies in this war Link. I can't fault you for keeping somethings from me...besides the less I know the less risk there is that I might tell the wrong person."

"You wouldn't do that." Link replied immediately.

Nabooru chuckled. "My husband can be very persuasive Link. You have no idea."

"You wouldn't give in." Link stated flatly.

Nabooru's smile was sad as they continued onwards through the desert. "Never lose that naive hope Link. It's very endearing."

* * *

"So Link has gone into the desert with the Priestess?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes. I spoke with him briefly and he felt confident that he could trust her."

"I should hope so." Zelda said dubiously. "He spent the day with her after all."

Sheik said nothing and Zelda realized the touch of jealousy that tinged her words. She wiped such thoughts from her mind and moved on.

"Do you have any idea when he'll return?"

Sheik shook his head. "No, he did not say and I didn't think to ask. I apologize."

Zelda waved her hand dismissively. "It's no matter. I will inquire with the Priestess' daughters. Perhaps they'll know. In the meantime I suppose there is little more we can do but wait for his return." a wry smile appeared on her face. "Unless of course we want to try and escape and follow him."

At these words Malon looked up from the bed where she sat. "Could we do that?"

Zelda shook her head. "I wouldn't even dream of following Link and the Priestess into the desert. I know nothing of its geography." she cast Sheik a glance. "And unless you think you can suddenly navigate the desert as well as the Gerudo and know where their temple is..."

Sheik shook his head. "No your Highness, I'm afraid I cannot."

Zelda nodded. "I didn't think so, though I admit I wish that we could help Link in some manner."

She meant to say more but Sheik's eyes snapped to the door and then back to hers. "Someone is coming, they're in a hurry."

Without another word he rolled under the bed, Malon barely had time to get her feet out of the way before he vanished beneath it. Zelda would never understand the affinity for the darkness that the Sheikah had, just that they seemed to be able to weave it about themselves and use it to shield themselves from prying eyes. It seemed mildly ironic that her staunchest allies were people of the shadows where her principle enemies—the Gerudo—were people of the light. Something about that just seemed so backwards as to be funny. Her mind jerked back to the matter at hand as the door flew open and Nabooru's elder daughter, the captain of the guards, stood in the doorway.

* * *

"You need to come with me your Highness, now."

"What's happened?" Malon asked, standing from the bed.

The guard captain looked at them both grimly. "My father has returned and he has brought a shade with him."

Malon felt her heart sink. The Mage King was here? How had he known they were even here? What were they supposed to do now? Run? What about Link? A million questions flashed through her mind at once, convoluted and muddled with the feelings she was having about Link's absence and apparent intimacy with the Gerudo High Priestess. She looked to the Princess.

"What now?"

The Princess looked grim. "We run."

"What about Link?"

"Much as I hate to leave him here..." the Princess cast her an apologetic expression. "He is beyond our reach and likely safer than we are at this point."

"You're going to leave him with her?" Malon snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh. "You yourself said you were worried about the effect she had on him!"

"I remind you that you speak of my mother." the captain of the guard said darkly. "Mind your words."

Malon rounded on the older woman. "Will you take us to the temple?"

"No." she stated flatly. "My mother wished to share its location only with your wolf. I will not help you violate our sacred ground. However my mother did charge me with keeping you safe and I intend to fulfill that task." she stepped aside and her younger sisters entered the chamber. They carried a between them which they laid on the floor. One of them untied it and revealed the party's weapons and gear that had been taken from them before. "A few of my loyal guards have readied your horses. Hurry and equip yourselves."

The Princess did not hesitate, gathering her weapons and armor once more and reequipping herself in short order. Malon though hesitated. She did not want to leave Link out here alone...or in the company of the enemy for that matter. What guarantee did they have to his safe return after all? Would this be the last they saw of him? Would the Gerudo help to push him over the edge and into Ordon's arms? What if the Mage King captured him, and turned him into another of his puppets? She shook her head, steadying herself. She couldn't think like that. Action was required now. She could worry about Link once they were safe. Besides her, Sheik materialized from beneath the bed. Neither Gerudo seemed at all alarmed by the Sheikah's sudden appearance. In fact the captain of the guard gave him an approving nod. Apparently she was impressed. Malon gathered her things, pausing as she took up the Zora armor. Link had given this to her, to protect her. She clenched the metal scales a little tighter at the thought, but quickly shook herself and donned it, retrieving her bow and ax before standing.

"We're in your hands." the Princess said to the captain who nodded and turned to leave.

"This way, follow me."

And without another word, their party left the room and began a new trek through the Gerudo fortress. Malon noted with a flickering of uncertainty, that they were going a different way than they'd come. She had to wonder, just how close was the Mage King? Did he know where they were? Or what Link was doing? She hoped the answer to both of the two questions was no. The last thing she wanted was to encounter the real Ganondorf. His shades were frightening enough.

* * *

Zelda followed Nabooru's eldest daughter through the maze with Malon and Sheik in tow. The two younger girls had vanished somewhere along the way and when Zelda had asked the eldest simply said that it was not her concern. Zelda didn't press the issue, understanding that though temporary allies all three children were potential enemies in the future. She just hoped that this sudden flight would not hinder Nabooru's plan or endanger Link...at least not anymore than he already was. Their passage was marked by no one, this area of the fortress seemed all but deserted. The only occupants being the scorpions, spiders, beetles, and other desert creatures that scurried out of their way. Once, Zelda spied a massive coiled snake, hopefully asleep, down a side corridor. It could have eaten a horse, of that she was certain. After that she kept glancing over her shoulder to see if perhaps the reptile or some other horror lurking in the fortress depths was following them.

"You have nothing to fear." Nabooru's daughter said. "We are safe here." Zelda begged to differ but kept her tongue as she continued. "So long as we remain quiet, none of the creatures kept within these halls shall disturb us. They slumber for the time being, waiting to be awakened."

"Awakened for what?" asked Sheik dubiously.

The guard captain shrugged. "Who knows? Even my mother is unsure of many of the things that lurk within the depths of the fortress. Just that they do not stir unless disturbed."

Zelda hoped they never would, if any of them were as terrible as that snake had been. She thought of the monsters she'd seen thus far in their quest and had to laugh at herself inside. She'd faced a dragon, the undead, and a snake was frightening her. She shook it from her head and looked ahead once more.

"Where will our horses be?" she asked presently.

"My sisters are seeing to that, all three of your mounts will be waiting for us." replied the guard captain. "Have no fear, we will see you safely on your way."

"That's good we—" Zelda stopped as something gripped her chest.

"Your Highness?" Malon asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sheik, something's wrong!"

Sheik was by her side in an instant. "Your Highness?"

Zelda waved them both off, looking up. There was something coming, she could feel the magic building around them. Her head jerked up, there, the wall.

"Look out!"

The portal opened and a massive fist shot out, pinning Nabooru's daughter against the wall by her neck. The woman let out a wet choke as she gripped her father's arm. It took her only a moment to regain her composure, she drew her saber and jammed it into the Mage King's flank. He dropped her, and the woman grasped her halberd, shaking herself as she maneuvered herself between the Mage King and Zelda's party.

"Youg Highness, run."

"I won't leave you." Zelda said deadpan.

"You will and you must. My life is of little importance, if I am to die with my brother then so be it. You on the other hand, you can stop this madness. Go."

The Mage King, apparently a shade though Zelda could hardly tell. Pulled the saber out of its flank and turned to face the woman who had been its sister.

"Stand aside Hara."

"No. The High Priestess has given me an order and I will see it through to completion."

"Then die daughter." the shade intoned.

"Run!" shouted Hara as she rushed the shade.

Zelda felt Sheik grab her arm and she was yanked back, she turned and followed his lead as he darted through the shadowed passageways. She looked over her shoulders, just in time to see the shadows close in around Hara's silhouetted form. A moment later, she heard a blood chilling scream which ended suddenly with a wet splat. She closed her eyes and let Sheik lead her through the maze. Uncaring how he found their way, just that they found it. Behind them, she heard the scraping of what sounded like hundreds of nails clawing at the stonework. They were being pursued, and she felt an aura of dread seeping in around them. They needed to escape. Now.

* * *

Their flight through the catacombs of the Gerudo Fortress was an exercise in horror. Malon never dared look behind her as she followed after Sheik. There was something in the shadows pursuing them, that much was evident. From time to time she caught a glimpse of hellish things out of the corner of her eyes. She wanted more than anything to escape from the confines of the stonework and get back into the open air. Even the oppression of the desert was preferable to the stifling of these would be tombs. Something grabbed at her leg, she screamed and fell, twisting to see what had gripped her. A massive disembodied hand, wrapped in tattered cloth, loomed over her. She kicked at it as it picked at her legs, and then Sheik was there, snapping his fingers and issuing forth a blast of blinding light. His arms were around her as he yanked her back and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." he growled. "We need to keep moving."

She nodded and picked up the pace, noting that he was looking over their shoulders even as he pushed her forwards.

"Can you see?" she asked.

He nodded solemnly.

"What are they?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to know, believe me."

"There's a light ahead." the Princess called from the front.

Malon turned around and ran forwards, putting all her strength into her legs as she raced past the Princess and broke through into cool desert night. Emerging from the blackness of the labyrinth into the starlit night was almost as blinding as day would have been and it took her a moment to adjust to the sudden change. Then she saw the two girls waiting patiently by the horses, Epona among them. She went immediately to Epona and wrapped her arms around the mare's head, taking refuge in the horse's gentle nuzzling. Nabooru's two daughters moved past her as Sheik and the Princess exited the tunnel and murmured some kind of chant. Flames came to life and lit the night, sealing the mouth of the tunnel in a series of interlocking runes. Within the tunnel, unearthly shrieks and wails greeted Malons ears and she buried her face against Epona as the great mare whinnied excitedly.

"Our sister?" asked one of the girls.

"She fell, one of your father's—"

"He is not our father." snapped the other girl venomously. "He gave up that title when he killed our brothers."

"A shade took her." the Princess finished meekly. "I'm sorry."

The pair said nothing for a moment and then nodded solemnly to one another. "You must leave now, the desert roads will be free to you, hurry and leave the desert. The Mage King's wrath will be great once he realizes the extent of our mother's betrayal."

"What of our companion?" the Princess pressed.

"The wolf's fate is no longer your concern." they said. "Go now before you are found."

Without another word they both vanished in a whirlwind of sand. Malon shivered, though whether from the desert cold or from the freakish things that the sand filled wastes seemed to hold she was not sure.

There was silence for a time thereafter, before the Princess finally broke the spell and mounted her steed.

"We make for the Plains, we need to rally our allies."

She turned around and urged her mount forwards as Sheik and Malon both mounted as well. Malon looked to Sheik.

"Thank you."

He looked at her, his red eyes glowing in the night. "For?"

"Coming back for me."

Sheik said nothing for a moment before spurring his horse. "I promised Link."

Malon's heart stopped for a moment and she turned her gaze back towards the vast desert. Where was Link? Was he safe? Was anywhere truly safe? Would she ever see him again? So many questions, questions which she quashed and pushed aside. Hyrule needed her right now, Link was on his own.

AN-sorry it took me so long to get this out, been busy and not very inspired to work on writing...granted I was sitting on a good four pages of the chapter for the last couple weeks, you may hate me now. Anyways, sorry if this is a little rushed, hope you enjoyed it. More to come of course. Despite appearances, this will be finished, you may just have to wait a little while for that. Bear with me if you please.


	52. Chapter 52

Link trotted alongside Nabooru's horse, overhead her falcon flew in lazy circles as it followed their progress. The stars lit their path across the desert wastes, which was as far as Link could tell, without landmarks. There were wooden poles driven into the sand with tattered red banners fluttering from their tops but Nabooru made no comment upon what they were. From time to time, Link thought he saw shadows moving across the sands, when pressed Nabooru shrugged and said that the wastes held its own secrets. Link fretted over this but he didn't press Nabooru further about it. He wondered if he'd have shared the secrets of his own home, would he have shared the forest with her? He liked to think so, but perhaps he wouldn't. It was hard to say without experiencing it.

"There is one thing you should know Link...or rather two things."

Link looked up at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"Should we become separated, seek out the Guide."

He blinked and frowned. "The Guide?"

"He...or it, I honestly do not know, is a spirit within the desert. Possibly the spirit of the desert itself, in any case should you become lost, seek the spirit. Normally I would not share that with you because to see the spirit is difficult for mortals...but you are a Wolfos and if half the stories of your forest are true, well I can't imagine you'd have much trouble seeing the unseen."

Link waited patiently as they continued forwards, Nabooru pointed up to her circling falcon. "The other thing that I wish to impart to you is my bird. He will serve you well should you require it. All you need is this," she put her fingers to her lips and whistled a shrill tune that echoed eerily over the dunes. Above them, the falcon wheeled and dove. Nabooru held up her hand and the raptor alighted on her arm, preening itself as it studied her expectantly.

"He's very intelligent and can be of help should you become lost within the desert. He'll answer to anyone who knows that melody. Can you mimic it?"

Link eyed the bird dubiously, unsure if he wanted the small bird pecking at him again but nodded as he paused and tilted his head back and let out a melodious howl the followed the notes Nabooru had used. The falcon's head jerked around and its eyes focused on Link curiously, as if confused that it had been summoned by a wolf rather than a Gerudo. It hopped off Nabooru's arm however and alighted at Link's feet nevertheless and studied him intently for a moment before Nabooru spoke.

"Rama, fly."

The raptor sprang back into the air and resumed its lazy circles overhead. Link looked to Nabooru curiously.

"Why are you telling me these things?"

Nabooru smiled sadly. "Because Link, something is going to happen and you're going to be on your own."

"You won't abandon me, and I'm not going to leave you behind." he stated flatly, his tone brooking no argument.

She laughed, the sound both comforting and chilling all at once. "Oh? And are you one to challenge the wills of the gods my little wolf?"

Link's fur rippled uncomfortably. "I've stood up to Ordon haven't I?"

Nabooru's expression sobered up and she nodded. "Yes Link, I don't mean to belittle your strength of will. However you must understand that there are things in life that are inescapable. You will side with Ordon eventually. There is no way you cannot and still save this world from my husband's ambitions."

"We've defeated his shades." Link asserted.

Nabooru grew sad. "My poor sons are mere puppets Link. Just shadows of the power that their father can wield. They're dangerous, but they're not a true representation of his strength. He aspires to be a god Link, you've only tasted a portion of the powers he commands."

Link thought back to that first day of battle, the dragons and the undead. The sheer horror of seeing all that being brought to bear against the forces of Hyrule. He shuddered. Was the Mage King really that terrible? He had to admit that he'd been taking Ganondorf for granted, after all they'd defeated everything that the Mage King had thrown against them, however they'd never actually face him. Link supposed that fact alone should concern him. He looked up at Nabooru.

"I'll be careful. I won't bend to Ordon." Link said, though given what had happened in the forest he wasn't as sure of that as he wanted to be.

Nabooru turned her gaze back to the endless desert. "You're strong Link, strong enough for Ordon which is why he has chosen you...there are forces at work which you don't understand. I pray that Din will allow that you be spared from the knowledge I possess. Ignorance is indeed bliss."

Link said nothing, retreating within his own mind for a moment. "Saria, do you know anything about what she's saying?"

"Yes Link, I do." Saria replied. "She's not wrong. Alone you cannot stand against Ganondorf. It will take all your power and more to defeat him. Do not lose heart though, I have faith in you. Ordon made the right choice when he took you as his avatar. You will save Hyrule, it is your destiny."

* * *

"Do you think we're safe?" Malon asked as she looked back at the canyon that led to the Gerudo's Fortress.

"I doubt anywhere in Hyrule is truly safe." Sheik said dismally from ahead of her. "Still, we've evaded the Mage King...again."

"With more death." the Princess murmured. "How many more lives will I need to sacrifice before this is over?"

"The captain's death was not your fault." Sheik said. "She made her choice, just as I would have in that situation had the roles been reversed."

"Sheik, do you understand how much Nabooru has lost to the Mage King's cruelty?" the Princess snapped. "I just took another of her children from her and I can't forgive myself for that."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself your Highness." Sheik said. "I'm more concerned for the living right now. Link is alone out there with the Mage King at his heels."

Malon wasn't sure how to react to Sheik's sudden outburst, the mention of Link caused her to ache but at the moment she was more interested in the expression upon the Princess' face.

"What did you say?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Sheik said again, wheeling his horse around to face her. "We've all lost something to this, we may yet lose Link, and you're here fretting over whether or not it has been worth it. Tell me your Highness, has all the death been worth it? Will the many more lives that will be sacrificed be worth it? Should we stop and surrender to the Mage King right now in the hopes that whatever he intends to do with the Triforce is somehow less murderous than what he has been doing already?"

The Princess' eyes narrowed. "Do not speak to me like that Sheik."

"I will speak to you as is needed your Highness." Sheik replied. "That too is a part of my duty. Now you may either remain here lamenting those who have given their lives, or you may move on and rally the forces standing with you and retake this kingdom and ensure that no further lives are taken."

Without another word Sheik turned his mount and continued on his way. Malon looked to the Princess for a moment before nudging Epona forwards. She drew abreast of Sheik, looking over at him uncertainly. She'd never seen him take a stand like that before, in fact he normally seemed so cowed by the Princess' presence that to see him snap at her like this was almost unbelievable. She'd never have believed it in fact if it had not happened before her eyes.

"What?" Sheik asked, suddenly sounding uncertain as he pulled his wraps over his face.

"Nothing." Malon said hastily. "It's just that I didn't know you...well...I didn't know you could do that."

"Speak my mind?" Sheik asked wryly.

Malon nodded sheepishly, which earned her a soft chuckle from Sheik, something as out of character as his outburst just now.

"Link..." Sheik stopped for a moment and considered. "He said a few things to me before he left for the desert. I guess it just changed my outlook. That wolf is the only person I've ever met that's just accepted me as Sheik and not asked anymore or less than I was of me." he shot Malon an amused glance, his wraps likely held a smirk but the expression seemed so alien on him that she could not imagine what it would look like. "Except perhaps when he asked me to make sure you weren't left behind."

"Thank you Sheik...I mean that. I wasn't helpless, but you did save me."

Sheik nodded. "Your sister and Link both made me feel pretty miserable the last time I left you behind. Your sister by telling me about your dreams and the life you wanted to live before all this, and Link by telling me it was what he expected me to do. I don't want to be the one that others expect to leave them behind anymore."

Malon reached over and touched his arm gently. "I don't think you're going to leave anyone behind again."

"I left Link behind just now." Sheik pointed out.

"_We _left Link behind." Malon corrected. "That lies on all of us...and he would have wanted us to I think...there wasn't anything else we could have done."

"I hope so." Sheik said.

"You can ask him when he rejoins us." the Princess said coolly, making them both jump as she trotted past them. "In the meantime, we have a war to fight."

As she rode ahead of them both, Sheik and Malon exchanged glances before Malon's face flushed a little and she looked away self-consciously.

"What did my sister tell you?"

Sheik's eyes betrayed his smile. "Nothing embarrassing, you have my word."

* * *

Zelda said nothing as her companions trailed behind her. She felt a great bitterness inside of her, not for what Sheik had said to her, he was right. Sacrifices were required, she was naïve for wishing that it would not be the case. However she hated that her actions were leading directly to the deaths of others. She felt powerless to stop those deaths, even now she didn't know how Link was fairing out in the desert of if perhaps the Mage King had caught up with him. She needed to refocus her mind, she needed to do exactly what Sheik had told her to do. Understand that people would die because of her actions and that there was nothing more she could do save forge ahead and thank them for their lives given.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoot! Good evening your Highness!"

Zelda very nearly fell from her saddle as she wrestled with the reins and her rapier both. Kaebora Gaebora sad upon a dried up tree atop a rocky outcropping, his bright eyes staring down at her intently.

"Don't startle me like that." she snapped, taking out her foul temper on the owl.

"Hoot hoo! My apologies your Highness, I was bid to tell you that the Gorons are coming down from the mountains and that the Wolfos are on the move. Word has been sent to the Zora as well. All is ready. The Hylian Army has already been sent against the Gorons and a battle is expected to ensue shortly."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "The Gorons will slaughter them. The army was shattered by the Mage King's forces, there was little of it left."

"It has been rebuilt to some degree. Hoo hoo yes." the owl provided. "However they are not as trained as they once were. The Gorons will triumph. Yes hoot!"

Zelda shook her head, those were more deaths that Ganondorf would pay for when the final reckoning came. She'd make sure that his punishment was beyond simple death. He'd earned so much more for everything he'd done to the people of this world. He'd pay.

"Has there been any word from my mother?" pressed Sheik suddenly.

"Hoo hoot, no I'm afraid that the Lady Impa has vanished. Members of the resistance have reported no meetings with her in the past days. Even I cannot find her. Hoot!"

This last statement was made with a hint of indignation and Zelda swore she heard Sheik chuckle at this comment though he said nothing to insult the owl. She pondered for a moment and then decided on a course of action.

"We will make for the Gorons, if we can reach them then we should be safe enough from the Mage King's forces."

The great owl bobbed his head, even in the dark his massive form was visible as a great shadow with his two glowing eyes staring at her intently. If she did not know what he was, she likely would have been quite terrified to behold such a creature.

"I shall make sure that they know you are coming hoo hoo!"

"No, wait." Malon chimed in suddenly. "Please, we've lost a companion in the desert. Could you find him for us? I want to make sure he knows that we're alright and can find his way back."

The great owl refolded his wings and canted his head to the side as he considered her. "You wish for me to travel to the desert? Hoo hoo hoot hmm. It is a rigorous journey, it is the wolf you're missing?"

"Yes." Malon replied. "He was seeking the desert seal."

The owl's eyes lost their sheen as he closed them and settled down to think for a moment. A moment which drew into an eternity before he puffed himself out and let out a long hooting sigh.

"The Wolfos boy is important and bears a good heart. I shall seek him out hoot hoot ho!"

Zelda wanted to thank Kaebora but the owl waited no longer, leaping silently into the night air and vanishing in the gloom on silent wings.

"Do you think he'll be able to find Link?" Sheik asked uncertainly.

"He's been able to find us every time." Malon pointed out.

Zelda said nothing, staring at the stars for a long while as her companions shared inane conversation. She'd asked Link on this quest, and then he'd reaffirmed his allegiance even after she had inadvertently betrayed him and now he was lost in the desert or even dead. She gave a silent prayer to the goddesses, asking that they keep him safe until he found his way back to them.

"Come, we must hurry. The Gorons will be most likely have fought their first battle by the time we reach them. If we can avert any bloodshed then we must at least try."

* * *

Following the owl's departure, the Princess led them on through the night and into the morning. Stopping only to eat from their foodstuffs which had been refilled by their desert hosts. He felt a strange mixture of pride and trepidation at the new found strength he found within himself and he rode with one hand on the hilt of his father's sword. He was changing, he could feel it. What exactly was bringing out this new side of him he did not know, but he was glad to have it with him. Perhaps this was the heritage of the Sheikah that his mother wished to impart upon him. His ease of conversation with Malon too came as a welcome surprise as well. His mother's apparent absence bothered him little, that the owl could not find her was of no concern. He had no doubt that if she wanted to go unnoticed then she would not.

However it was for Link that he was most concerned. He did not fear for that the desert would do Link in, the Wolfos was tough. That Link would survive the Mage King alone though...that Sheik was less sure of. Ordon would not move to help Link, and Link in turn would not take Ordon's help either. His friend could be in serious danger, and Sheik was willing to admit that Link was indeed his friend, though he doubted that his mother would approve of that moniker. He considered for a moment whether his mother might have friends of her own, but that seemed unlikely. She no doubt had people she was familiar with, people she used to further her goals, however he could not imagine her having friends.

The sun began to rise behind them, Link would be seeing the sun in all its brilliant glory. He hoped that he and Nabooru could find shelter before the heat grew too unbearable. He knew little of the desert, but he did know that the desert heat was nothing to ignore. Unless of course the Gerudo, being the children of Din, had some special way of ignoring the heat. Would that help Link at all though? He doubted it, with his thick fur, Sheik could only imagine the misery that Link was going through.

* * *

"How's that?" Saria asked as she conjured up a wind that enveloped Link within a cool cocoon of air.

Link shook himself, feeling the wind whip around him and cool his body down as the sun began to rise. At first he'd thought that it was beautiful but as the heat began to rise rapidly he'd begun to curse the rising sun, wishing instead for the cool evening air. He didn't know how Nabooru continued onwards as if untouched by the climbing heat. Reinvigorated by Saria's magic he pressed forwards, loping through the sand and up the dune to catch up with her. He caught up with her at the crest of the rise and stopped, looking down with wide eyes. The sun shone down on a secluded canyon with a massive statue of a woman carved into its face. The light came in at just the right angle so as to let a viewer see the entire glory of the temple's massive edifice.

"Pick up your jaw, you're a cute wolf but not when you're slobbering all over yourself." Nabooru said with a chuckle.

Link closed his mouth and looked up at her. "Your people built this?"

She nodded. "Ages ago, no one remembers when. We keep it a secret even from ourselves. Only the priestesses know where it is, and then only the High Priestess knows how to gain the seal." she slid off her horse and undid the pack she'd tied to its flank. "Here, I thought you might want this."

She took out a red shield and flipped it over. Link yelped in alarm as light blazed forth from its surface. He let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and then examined it more carefully. It was indeed a shield, larger than the one he carried. Nabooru tilted it so that it no longer reflected the sun and Link could now see that its mirrored surface was etched with various intricate Gerudo characters and symbols of Din.

"I was going to give this to my son." she shrugged dispassionately. "I give it to you now in his stead."

Link shifted and took the shield, feeling its weight on his arm gingerly. It was lighter than his shield, despite being larger. He frowned and looked up at Nabooru who smiled at him.

"I'm not going to ruin all our secrets Link. That shield is my gift to you, but I won't be giving the Hylians another weapon against us. I simply wish to protect that which I care for."

Link nodded understanding, slinging the new shield over his shoulder. He'd have to find something to do with the old shield, it seemed a waste to simply throw it away in the desert. He looked back to Nabooru.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him wryly. "Just promise me you'll kill my husband and I'll consider any debt between us void."

Link's expression grew somber as he nodded. "I'll do what I have to."

Nabooru raised her brow for a moment before turning back to the temple below. "We should hurry, I'm sure the Princess will want the seal as quickly as possible." she looked over her shoulder back the way they'd come for a moment, and then up at her circling falcon. She whistled for it and the raptor alighted on her arm.

Link watched her features for a long moment before speaking. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. There is much that needs to be done before this is over, many lives that will be snuffed out by my husband's ambitions. You must stop him Link, no matter the cost, too much rides on your success."

Link frowned uncertainly. "The Princess will defeat him."

Nabooru looked at him with a confident smile. "In the end, you will be the deciding factor Link. You will decide the fate of all of us. Whether we kneel before the Mage King, or cast him into the abyss and rule our own destinies free of his shadow."


	53. Chapter 53

They traveled to the east, skirting the Barrens to the north of Castle Town, in the shadow of the Roof of the World mountain ranges and away from any major settlements beyond the Hylian mines that brought in the stone, marble, copper, tin, gold, silver, and iron which made Hyrule rich. They kept to themselves for the extent of their journey, keeping themselves well away from contact with the inhabitants of these rocky lands lest their passage be marked by the servants of the Mage King. Sheik found it very odd how very little seemed amiss in these northern lands. It was as if the conflict raging to the south was of little consequence in these lands. Not that the inhabitants here were disloyal to the crown, just that one ruler was much the same as any other in these northern reaches of the kingdom. The ore was still mined and sent south either way and food continued to flow north from the vast farmlands regardless of the aspirations of mages or kings.

At the start of their journey across the Barrens a heavy cloud cover rolled over them and rain began to fall in earnest shortly thereafter. They soon found themselves drenched in earnest and with no means to shelter themselves. Sheik was used to such hardship, his mother had seen to that, but Malon and the Princess especially were not. It was not long before the latter cast a spell of sorts over them, granting them relief from the rain though Sheik feared that it might drain the Princess unduly. He said nothing however, she'd grown distant and he felt that it was best to let her wrestle with her own demons for the time being. He would watch her and be there when it mattered most, until then it was not his place to intrude upon her own thoughts.

"What is that?" Malon asked, drawing Sheik from his thoughts.

Sheik looked ahead to where she was pointing and stopped his horse, his eyes narrowing as he tried to get a clear view through the deluge. There were several cloaked figures standing in the road ahead. It was hard to make out who or what they were, just that they were obviously waiting.

"Wait here." he said. "Ready your bow, if worst comes to worst, flee. I will hold them and give you as much time as possible."

The Princess said nothing as her hands tightened around the reins of her steed. Sheik looked to Malon briefly.

"Keep her safe."

"Come back and do it yourself." Malon replied with a faint smile.

Sheik nodded and rode forwards, he did not draw either of his swords or other weapons though he could easily reach any of them in time enough to combat his foes. As he drew closer he counted seven of the figures, their manner of holding themselves still as statues seemed familiar to say the least and his mind began to ease as he felt a kinship with them. These were no enemies, they were fellow Sheikah. What were they doing here and in such numbers? As he reined in his horse he was further alarmed as all seven removed their hoods and knelt before him, crossing their arms across their chests as they did so as they intoned in one voice.

"Hail Lord of Shadows, the Eye of Truth bears witness to your ascension."

Their intonation froze Sheik to the spot. He sat there astride his steed motionless and saying nothing. Why were they giving him such an homage? His mother bore the title 'Lady of Shadows' and his father had held the title 'Lord of Shadows' but that had been years ago.

"What's happened?" he finally managed.

The lead Sheikah stood and looked up to him, her red eyes glowing the dimness cast by the clouds overhead.

"The Lady of Shadows has fallen, you my lord are her heir."

Sheik's heart stopped. His mother was...dead?

"What happened?" he repeated.

The Sheikah produced a small talisman from her cloak and handed it up to Sheik who took it from her and felt his heart sink. The Eye of Truth was handed from leader to leader, he'd only seen it once before when he was much younger, when his mother had shown it to him and explained its significance to the Sheikah.

Sheik felt like an idiot as he asked once more. "What happened?"

"It appeared in the Hidden Village on the altar of the Shadow Temple a day ago my lord. We sought you out immediately."

Sheik nodded, clutching the Eye tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath and focused himself. His mother had been training him for this, this was what he was meant to be, he had to be ready...even if he wasn't.

"Your orders my lord?"

"I need a report."

The Sheikah nodded. "On what my lord?"

"Everything." he said.

The Sheikah wore the same wraps that Sheik did, but the frown was there. "My lord?"

"I need to know everything."

By this time, the Princess and Malon had joined them, the Sheikah looked to them and then back to Sheik who nodded and turned to speak to them.

"What's happened?" the Princess asked.

"My mother is missing." Sheik said quietly. "I need you to go with them to the Gorons without me."

Malon frowned. "What about you?"

"I have something I need to do...I—I need to find out what happened to her."

The Princess stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I understand. You'll join us when you're finished."

It wasn't a question, Sheik nodded. "You have my word."

"For what it's worth." the Princess said quietly. "I think you can assume the role your mother once played for the Kingdom...farewell."

Sheik turned to what were now his agents. "You six, escort the Princess and her guest to the Gorons. You." he pointed to the Sheikah who had handed him the Eye. "You will accompany me."

She nodded. "Of course my lord."

The others all stood and crossed their arms across their chests once more.

"As our lord commands." they intoned.

Malon looked at Sheik. "I hope you find your mother, be safe."

He nodded, inclining his head. "You as well."

The Princess and Malon said nothing more as the Sheikah led them down the road through the rain, guarded as they were by the shield the Princess had razed. Sheik sighed deeply and turned his attention to his new companion.

"Give me your report."

"Yes my lord." she said, and began to tell him all she knew of the state of things in their troubled realm.

* * *

Malon continued to look around them at their escort of Sheikah. They were a silent lot, and none said a word to the others though they seemed able to communicate easily enough as from time to time one would ride ahead and vanish before returning again to the group. Malon decided that they must be scouting ahead, though on whose command they were doing such she was unsure. The Princess was little better as far as conversation was concerned though Malon made an effort at it. However the Princess seemed totally absorbed in her own thoughts and hardly seemed to notice that she'd yet to relinquish her command of the barrier that kept their party dry. Malon longed for Link's presence, or even Sheik's. She'd never have suspected that the latter would be preferable to the Princess' company, however they were all changing so much. Sheik had become tolerable, if not a friend, while the Princess was growing increasingly distant. And Link...she didn't even know if Link was still among the living though she felt in her heart that he must be. She refused to believe otherwise. The four of them had begun this journey together, and they'd finish it that way, even if they each were no longer the person they'd once been.

Her mind turned to Sheik once more and his mother. Maloon had only met Impa a handful of times but from those interactions the leader of the Sheikah had seemed cold and distant, removed from all around her, even her own son. That Sheik both loved—and feared—her was obvious, but that she loved him...Malon was unsure of that. She was unsure if someone so cold was capable of love as most knew it...though she must have loved once, to have borne Sheik. Then again, perhaps love had nothing to do with it. She'd often heard stories from her father and his many associates about the supposed workings of the upper classes, marrying not for the caring of another but for the gain that could be made by such a bond. It seemed silly to Malon, to do something like that, bring a child into the world, based solely on a matter of prudence, however she supposed that was why she was not a noble herself.

She touched a hand to her breast and bowed her head as she thought of her two friends, both now taken from her presence.

"Be safe, both of you... Goddesses grant that you both come back."

* * *

Link stopped, turning his head to the east, his eyes staring at the desert horizon quietly.

"What is it?" Nabooru asked as she stood on the temple steps leading to the entrance.

"Nothing." Link said with a frown. "I just thought I heard something."

Nabooru turned back to the entrance and beckoned for him to follow. Link did so, striding up the steps and following her inside the stone construct. He wasn't an architect by any means, nor really someone who could really appraise such, but in the little he'd seen since leaving the forest this temple stood out in his mind with its massive stone columns and intricately carved statues deifying Din and all her fiery glory.

"Why do you worship just one of the goddesses?" Link inquired curiously as he touched one of the statues.

"Because it was from her fires that the Gerudo were born." Nabooru answered as she continued further into the temple.

Link followed after her with a frown. "I thought the Hylians were made in the image of the goddesses."

"They are, supposedly." Nabooru answered. "We were made with the embers of Din's fire. That is why we are so powerful in magic, and why we can tame the desert where no others can." she looked over her shoulder, smiling ruefully. "It is also why we never feared the Wolfos and why your people never dared venture into our lands."

_More like they had better places to be than some sand infested hellhole._ snarled Ordon suddenly, raging into Link's mind like a sudden storm.

Link stopped dead, shaking his head as he tried to stifle the sudden ache in his skull from the god's assault. What was he doing here so suddenly?

_Isn't it obvious? s_napped Ordon. _This is another place of power, I can reach you far easier here._

_ Leave him alone._ Saria said quietly. _He has other matters to attend to at the moment and doesn't need you distracting him._

Ordon snorted. _Oh I know all about his other matters, did he let you watch?_

Saria's voice came back in indignant fury, and Link sank against the warm stone wall, clutching his skull now as the pair fought.

_Be silent wolf god! Go back to your cage and let those of us who fight and die for this world do our work!_

Whatever Ordon said was drowned out as Nabooru knelt before Link and touched his temples gently as she pulled his face up to meet hers.

"Concentrate Link, concentrate. There is no one else here, just me, hear my voice and know that there are no others you need heed."

The soothing feeling of peace washed over Link like a wave as he stared into her rich golden brown eyes. He found refuge from the battle wills in his mind therein and drew upon his own inner strength as he regained his feet.

"Thank you." he murmured.

Nabooru smiled. "This is my temple, neither your fairy girl nor wolf god may trespass here if I do not desire them to. They may fight it out in your mind all they like now and leave you in peace." her smile twisted wryly. "Who knows, perhaps they'll be too exhausted to berate you for what I just did."

Link returned the smile, he doubted that either would be particularly happy about what had just happened to them. What bothered him though was that he'd been totally unprepared for Ordon's presence and its sudden surge had overpowered his mind and when coupled with Saria's presence as well, he'd lost control of his own skull and that left him feeling very ill at ease.

"Don't worry so much." Nabooru said coyly. "You weren't expecting it, you will be better prepared the next time it happens."

Link nodded and followed her deeper into the temple. They left the entryway then and found themselves in an expansive chamber with a skylight that allowed the sun to shine down upon a long reflecting pool which glistened with glass-like clarity as it reflected the light in all directions. Nabooru approached the pool's edge and considered for a moment before she turned to Link.

"I have never had cause to release what is bound within the waters. What happens next, I am unsure, you see those statues along the walls?"

Link looked to either side of the chamber to see bull-headed stone statues with humanoid bodies. They each bore a weapon of some kind. One an ax, another a scythe, and yet another a sword and shield. There were a dozen of them that he could see. All rooted to their pedestals and still as the stone they were made of.

"They will all awaken to help us, but I do not know that it will be enough. Your shield will be the key, these creatures cannot stand the light, they thrive in the shadows...no matter what, do not give into their terror Link for they will have won if that should happen."

Link nodded. "I'm ready."

Nabooru turned back to the pool and knelt before it. "Oh Goddess of Light, I beseech you as your humble priestess, let the shadows fall upon this holy place that your servant might prove herself worthy."

Link watched in awe—though truth be told nothing surprised him anymore—as the opening in the top of the temple was covered over as if by the drawing of a curtain and the room descended into blackness. There was a rumbling and dozens of orange eyes lit up the darkness as a ghostly blue-green light filled the chamber, originating from the reflecting pool. The statues that Nabooru had mentioned groaned to life with a crackling as eons of dust shook from their stone forms and they stepped down from their pedestals.

"The Armos have awoken." Nabooru said quietly as she retreated to Link's side. "Now we will see how well you have learned to fight my little wolf." she drew her scimitar and held it before her with a faint smile. "I haven't felt this alive in years."

Link said nothing as he readied his own weapon. While his old shield remained at his back, he drew the new on that Nabooru had given him along with the Goron blade he still wielded. He watched in the dim light as shadows began to creep about the reflecting pool and then a clawed hand shot up out of the water which shattered as if made of glass. The claws raked the stone floor as they found purchase and a hellishly black creature pulled itself to stand before them. Link stared at its form, feeling ice travel down his spine. What was it? He'd never seen anything like it before, it looked truly horrifying as it drew in a breath and let out a chilling howl that shook Link to the very depths of his heart. More of them were climbing out of the water now, each at least half again the size of a man as they broke free of whatever had bound them until Nabooru had released their prison. The Armos readied their weapons, their orange eyes glowing in the strange lighting that permeated the chamber, and then they charged. The black creatures did so as well and Link found himself rushing to meet his first opponent which reached out long black claws towards him hungrily as he slashed his sword. His mind went blank as all of Ordon's training came back to him in a rush.

He deflected the talons with the shield, ducking under the larger beast's arms and stabbing upwards at its stomach. It shrieked and wailed in agony as his blade dove into its chest cavity. It staggered back from him, still groping for him with its claws as it collapsed onto the stones and liquefied, its remains seeping back into the pool. Link had no time for thought, more of the beasts yet remained and the Armos and Nabooru were already among them.

* * *

Zelda's mind was awash with conflicting desires. She'd abandoned Link to the whims of Nabooru and the desert and now too she'd left Sheik to the shadows of his own people and with Impa missing...she had no one to turn to. She was well and truly alone. Well, perhaps not, she had Malon but...how much help could Malon be? She knew nothing of the things that Zelda needed help on, nor was she the steady calming presence of Link's ineffable determination. The Sheikah that traveled with them now perhaps could provide her with some of what she sought, however they remained aloof and when addressed merely bowed their heads and spoke to her deferentially. None addressed her as Impa once had or Sheik had now begun to do. That was perhaps the most frightening thing, not just that Impa, her long time guardian, teacher, and caretaker might be gone forever, but that her childhood friend Sheik might now assume a role that dictated he be removed from her.

A shiver coursed through her at the thought. She didn't want to be alone, not truly alone, she wanted someone there by her side. Someone who she could lean on should she falter...Impa would probably say that she was making excuses for herself. Zelda couldn't say that her mentor would be wrong.

"Are you alright your Highness?" inquired one of her Sheikah escorts.

Zelda nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Perhaps you should release your powers." the Sheikah suggested. "We do not mind the rain Highness."

"Perhaps you do not." Zelda said tiredly. "But I do." she smiled, trying to ease the harshness of her words. "Besides, it is good practice for me. I need to increase my endurance."

The Sheikah said no more, merely nodding as he turned his attention once more to the path ahead, leaving Zelda once more with her own thoughts. She turned them now to her own powers, Saria had spoken of a great font of energy within her and Zelda was still determined to bring it to its full potential. Ganondorf had already surpassed her in magical ability and she refused to let that stand. She needed to be stronger if she was to face him, or for that matter bear the Triforce. It was that last idea that truly intimidated her. She'd spoken of keeping the Triforce from the Mage King, but she realized that the only way to do that was to take it into herself. She would have to become the avatar of the goddesses, embodying their traits within herself. If she was too frail or weak a vessel then what chance did she have to prevent the Mage King's ascension to godhood?

Nabooru's words still frightened her, that Ganondorf aspired to power was undeniable, but to presume himself a god was equal inconceivable and terrifying. That it was sacrilege wasn't even the most frightening aspect of it all either, that he might actually have the power to do what he threatened frightened her much more. She'd seen what he'd done during the battles, summoning the dead in the bright of day. There had been tales of necromancers in the past, but they'd always done their work at night when the sun's rays could not harm their grim servants. However the Mage King could bring his foul forces to bear with little fear of the sun apparently, she could only imagine the toll that had to take on a being's magical ability and again Ganondorf proved his superior handling of magic in this case in that he seemed inexhaustible in his power. What was it Nabooru had said? That he had made unholy pacts to increase his power? Zelda shuddered once more, trying to both imagine how terrifyingly powerful the Mage King would become with the Triforce at his command and deny the imagery she was conjuring for herself lest she give in to despair.

AN: okay, so for those that may be confused about the mountains in my world. The Cloud Spine range runs north to south to the east of Castle Town and is the range in which Death Mountain is located. The Roof of the World is a smaller range which borders the kingdom to the north of Castle Town and runs from the east to the west, starting as a finger of the Cloud Spine until it devolves into a series of rocky lowlands, grottoes, and passes which separate the Gerudo Desert from the Hylian Plains (or Hyrule Field). There are several tributary rivers which flow both above and below ground which form the river systems that flow throughout Hyrule and eventually feed into Lake Hylia and the sea beyond that. The desert also connects to the sea but at a point further north than where Lake Hylia does...I really need to get a notebook and sketch this out, don't I? Also, writer's block is a bitch, thank you for the ideas. Also, having timing issues, I wanted a few days to pass here, but the timing is wrong. The days will need to pass elsewhere, you will see why in the next few chapters.


	54. Chapter 54

Link slashed at another of the fell shadows, watching as it disintegrated beneath his blade and seeped back into the water. Another slashed at his back, but the Goron made shield he still wore then saved him if only just. He spun just in time to watch an ax wielding Armos rip into the monster's flank, sending it to join its fallen brethren. It seemed however, that no matter how many they felled, more would arise and were doing so even now from that very pool. Already five of the Armos had fallen to the shadowy beasts and there was no sign of more of the stone sentinels coming to join the fight.

"Link!" Nabooru shouted suddenly.

He snapped his head around as he followed her voice, he found her embattled with two of the beasts though it seemed that she was holding her own.

"The light!" she cried.

Link frowned and looked around the chamber in the brief moment of breathing room he'd afforded himself. Light? What did she—there. A single shaft of light shone from above, glaring straight down and casting its luminescence upon the stone floor.

"Your shield, use the shield!"

Link nodded, running forwards as three of the beasts came at him. He ducked under one, slashing at its legs as he did so before bounding over another. The third never came near him as he continued his mad dash forwards. None of the other shadows tried to stop him, occupied as they were with trying to tear the remaining Armos to pieces. Link reached the light and looked up at the source, a single opening the roof of the chamber. He didn't understand how it could be shining now since it wasn't a moment ago but he wasn't going to ask. He looked at the reflective surface of his shield and followed the beam of light across the room. He raked the light across the figures of the monsters and as the light touched them they shrieked and burned, their bodies sizzling and crackling like burning leaves as they wailed in apparent agony. Those that could leapt for the reflecting pool and Link followed them as they sank back into it, as the light touched the water it seemed to solidify and as it did so the shadow which had obscured the light at the beginning of all this faded and the sun's blaze returned to the temple's interior.

There were now only three Armos left, and they stood silently for a while as if regarding their fallen foes before turning back to their pedestals and resuming their places. Link looked fretfully to the others, feeling a burden of guilt at not being able to save more of them.

"Do not mourn for them Link." Nabooru said quietly. "They are mindless constructs, they have done their part and done it well."

Link said nothing, her words not easing the weight of the loss, even if they were merely golems summoned for but one purpose. They'd still fought with him and he felt they deserved better.

Nabooru must have seen his displeasure because she touched his arm and spoke gently. "I'm sorry, but we had to wait until the sun was high enough."

Link looked back to the hole in the ceiling where the ray of light had beamed through. "Is that how it worked?"

She nodded and smiled. "If we'd not gotten here when we did, we would have had to wait until tomorrow's dawn to do what we just accomplished."

"You said you didn't know what would happen." Link stated with a frown.

"I didn't know exactly, I was told that there would be a 'ray of hope at the dawn' and so there was." she replied with a smile. "Come, we must move deeper."

She walked past him, and Link turned to follow blinking in surprise. What had once been a wall, now held a stone stairway that went up to another level. It hadn't been there but a moment before...or perhaps it had and the shadows had hidden it? He was unsure. He followed after Nabooru, sword and shield at the ready lest they fall to some ambush or another. Nabooru though seemed unafraid as she advanced upwards. The top of the stair came then, and they found themselves standing in the center of a stone arena, its rim lined with dozens of dog headed statues. Facing the stairs stood a massive statue of the goddess Din, before which stood a trio of armored sentinels, one gold flanked by two silver behemoths bearing massive double bladed war axes. Link looked at the massive figures uncertainly. Did they have to fight these as well?

Nabooru walked towards the silent metal guardians, sheathing her sword and looking at them as if they were nothing before her.

"We have come to claim the seal."

There was silence, then in a low metallic voice, the golden armor replied.

"By what right do you claim the seal?"

"By right of the High Priestess of the Gerudo people, Din's children and masters of the desert sands."

The armor considered her for a moment, then with a grinding clank, it stood aside wordlessly. Link saw now that at the foot of Din's statue sat an altar, upon which a statue of a desert falcon, its wings upraised, rested. At the tips of its wings sat a golden disk, another of the seals that the Princess carried.

Nabooru turned to regard Link for a moment, nodding at the seal. "It's yours, take it."

Link nodded and walked towards the armors, passing between them uncertainly. He reached for the seal and took it with both hands. Sun shone down from above, setting the golden seal ablaze with a rich glow. It felt alive beneath his touch and as he slipped it inside his armor against his skin he could feel its warmth seeping into his body by his hip.

"Link." Nabooru said suddenly.

He didn't get the chance to turn around as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his as she spoke.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." she kissed his neck. "Live my love and return to your Princess and your people. They need you, as do we all."

Link didn't see what she pressed, but she must have pressed something because the altar slid forwards and revealed a staircase leading downwards. He didn't get the chance to ask what was going on as she pushed him violently down the steps. He caught himself after several tumbles and turned in alarm as the altar began to slide back into place.

When he reached the top, he heard a chillingly familiar voice. "Where is the seal?"

"Gone." Nabooru replied calmly. "Out of your reach."

"You've betrayed your people High Priestess and for that you shall suffer." snarled Ganondorf coldly.

"No more than you have Mage King, and your suffering shall be far greater than mine, though it may be delayed." Nabooru again replied with unnerving calm.

Link was near the top now, but the altar was already over two thirds closed.

"Nabooru!" he cried, he could see her through the closing slit.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her expression forlorn though there was love in her eyes. "Run my little wolf, run."

The altar slammed shut and Link was plunged into darkness. He heard the clanking steps of the armors and a moment later the staircase shook as what Link could only assume was a battle ensued above his head. He pounded on the altar's base, trying to force it open again but it would not budge. He refused to stop however, crying out in pain as his shoulder bruised beneath his armor. He begged and pleaded to the stone, crying Nabooru's name as the sound of steel on steel continued to sound over his head. Then there was silence, nothing. Link jumped back from the altar as something smashed into it with great force. Though the stone shook, it would not budge. Link continued to back away from the altar, a low growl escaping his lips. He had to go, he knew that, but he didn't want to. Another impact shook the altar's stone base. Link closed his eyes and ran down the pitch black of the stairs, shifting into his wolf form as he went, his running strides that turned into bounding leaps as he plunged into the depths of the temple.

* * *

It had taken less time to get to Kakariko Village than would have been the case had Sheik been traveling with Malon and the Princess, but there were paths known to the Sheikah that were only traversable by their people. He and his companion now stood in the town center of Kakariko, looking around at the Goblins that had been put in place to keep the populace in check and give warning of the Gorons. Amusingly, at least to Sheik, the Gorons too had their secret paths out of the mountains and the Goblins had been rendered useless and now sat trapped within the village.

"Have they hurt the people at all?" he asked as he and his escort walked through town.

"No, they've been remarkably well behaved for Goblins." replied the Sheikah. "I believe the Mage King may hold some sway over them through his magic which keeps them in check."

"How many are there?"

She shrugged. "We've counted sixty with seventeen of their foul beasts. We could wipe them from the village in an instant should we choose."

Sheik nodded. "But you don't wish to attract the Mage King's attention."

"Exactly my lord, not unless necessary. And as long as the Goblins continue to be docile, we will not move against them until we can be sure that the Mage King cannot retaliate."

Sheik said nothing as the approached the edge of town where the cemetery was. They passed through the wood gate and strode through the rows of the resting dead. An image of the Mage King summoning these resting spirits from their graves to fight for him and his cause. The though brought an involuntary shudder to Sheik's person. They reached the monument at the back of the cemetery, Sheik's companion moved forwards and touched several of the glyphs across the marble surface. After she had completed the sequence, a portion of the monument's face dropped into the ground and they descended below as the monument sealed once more behind them. The tunnel they traversed was inhabited by keese which screeched their annoyance at the Sheikah's passage but otherwise did not harass them. They again ascended at the opposite side of the tunnel and came out into a small grotto.

They climbed out of the grotto to find themselves at the far end of a long street with two story buildings to either side. This was the Hidden Village. Most people assumed that the inhabitants of Kakariko Village were somehow related to the Sheikah, and while it was true that some within the village were descendants of the Sheikah, few Sheikah actually lived within the village itself. It was here, nestled in the hills behind Kakariko, in the Hidden Village, that the Sheikah's true home. Granted Sheik had never spent time here himself, he merely knew of it and how to get here...and more importantly what was here that might have taken his mother from him. The only stone structure in the entire village sat at the end of the street and it was for that grim edifice that he was now headed. As he walked, those on the streets bowed and cleared his path; he acknowledged their deference with nods and casual waves, his eyes never left the doors of the temple. Where the Temple of Time in Castle Town was a tribute to the light, the Shadow Temple was just that, an homage to the shadows and the Sheikah's dark past.

None beyond the Sheikah knew of the secret contained within its stone walls and the Sheikah had killed in the past to keep what lay within a secret, of that Sheik was certain. His mother had told him that much of it though what else was here he was unsure though he suspected. Why else would his mother leave in such a hurry when they were so close to their objectives? There was no reason that made sense beyond one and it wasn't to rally the people of Castle Town or the various townships, ranches, and farms. Others could do that. Only one thing would require the leader of the Sheikah. Sheik at once felt anger and awe at his mother's actions. That the Sheikah would keep their own seal made sense, after all as his mother had so often emphasized, it was the Sheikah that protected the kingdom. Of course they'd have a say in the accessing of the Triforce. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner, but after his mother's actions and the report he'd received upon becoming the leader of his people, it seemed the only logical answer.

His mother had appeared within the temple days before and had not returned and it had been thereafter that the eye of truth had appeared on the altar of the Shadow Temple and the Ghost Fox had refused all entry once it had been removed. His mother was inside, and he was going to get her out if it killed him. As they reached the temple, a figure stepped out from an alley.

"Hold my lord." Renado said quietly.

Sheik stopped on the step and turned to face the man. While not a Sheikah, he was trusted with many of their secrets, something else his mother had once taught Sheik.

"What is it healer?"

"Your mother said that you should not pursue her should she be unable to return." Renado said simply, his arms folded beneath his robes.

Sheik smiled from behind his wraps. "You have to know that I won't obey that decree, I am Lord of the Shadows now."

Renado nodded, a secretive smile playing across his lips. "I had trusted in such as a matter of fact." he swept his arm to indicate the door. "Lord Keaton is waiting."

"I'll be back." Sheik said. "Keep the vigil until I return."

Renado nodded. "I shall do so, give my regards to your mother and our dark god."

Sheik turned to his companion. "I grant you authority to act in my name until my return. See to it that my mother's plans are carried out."

She bowed. "Of course my lord, it will be so."

Without another word, Sheik turned and pushed the heavy wood door open. The interior of the temple was not lit, though it was hardly needed as the glow given by Lord Keaton was quite enough as he sat atop the simple stone altar in the center of the circular chamber.

Sheik strode forwards and knelt before the golden three tailed fox which stared at him with red eyes.

"My Lord Keaton, I come to you as the Lord of Shadows to ask a boon."

"Hee-hee-hee-ho." the Ghost Fox chuckled, standing up and hopping from his perch. "And what boon would that be oh Lord of the Shadows?"

Sheik did not raise his eyes. He kept his gaze on the floor as Lord Keaton circled him, his three tails cutting through the air like knives.

"I wish to speak to our Lord. I wish to speak with the Shadow Drummer."

"Ho-ho-ho-ho, who are you to make such a request?" the Ghost Fox inquired with cruel mirth."

"I am the bearer of the Eye of Truth." Sheik replied, his heart beating like a great drum in his chest. "I am the leader of my people, and I am my father and mother's son."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." Lord Keaton chuckled as the fox came to a stop before Sheik. "Look upon me Lord of the Shadows."

Sheik raised his gaze to meet the Ghost Fox's glowing red eyes. The red orbs bored into his soul seeking out the truth in Sheik's heart. Sheik felt the probing essence of the three-tailed fox traveling through his very being but he refused to flinch.

"Uncover yourself Lord of Shadows." Lord Keaton ordered and Sheik did so, removing his wraps from his face. "Good." Lord Keaton hissed, his eyes never leaving Sheik's.

They were the same eyes that all Sheikah bore, the Ghost Fox was a minor spirit but within this realm of shadows only the Shadow Drummer was stronger. If Sheik wished to regain his mother, he would first have to pass whatever test the Ghost Fox set for him. Without another word Lord Keaton turned from Sheik, his three tails slashing across Sheik's cheek and leaving three angry red cuts that dribbled blood as he hopped back atop the altar. Sheik did not flinch from the wound, it was minor and could hardly kill him...unless of course Lord Keaton had poisoned him. He pushed the thought aside as the Ghost Fox sat atop the altar, staring at him.

"I shall grant your boon Lord of the Shadows. Your audience is granted, make good use of what time you have."

And with that, Sheik's world went dark.

* * *

It had taken days to reach the fields from the northern passes running through the Barrens but they were here finally and it seemed that the Gorons had been this way as well. The evidence of their passage was everywhere that Malon looked, as was the carnage of the first clash between the reinvented Hylian Army. If Malon was any judge, the battle had been one sided. Great charred swaths scared the rocky surfaces and the skeletons of blackened grass were in evidence. And everywhere there were the bodies of Hylian and Human both. Whatever force the Mage King had called forth against the Gorons had apparently been insufficient to stop the army's advance. A chill hung around Malon's heart knowing that these were her countrymen and women lying about her, torn to pieces and burned to a crisp. She clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to take deep breaths. She wasn't going to give in to her sorrow or revulsion, not here, not while it was merely herself and the Princess. She turned her thoughts to other things, though doing so merely blocked out the images of the dead, not the smell of burned and rotting flesh.

It had been days now since they'd first lost Link and now Sheik and no word had been received from either. Link's silence surprised her the most as Kaebora Gaebora seemed so able to find whomever it was he sought. That the great owl had not returned with news of Link troubled her and a dark part of her heart told her that perhaps Link had not survived the Mage King or the desert. She refused to listen to that darkness. In Sheik's case, while she knew as little of his predicament, she knew that involved his own people and that he couldn't possibly be in near great a danger as Link was. Despite this surety she kept a place in her heart for him as well, just in case...and also, she was unsure if he had anyone else—save perhaps the Princess—to think of him. Malon would continue to keep both her friends in her heart until they'd been reunited, and she refused to believe that anything ill had befallen either. They were both too strong to be kept from returning before all was said and done.

* * *

The carnage wasn't the worst that Zelda had seen. The desperate battles for the kingdom at the start of all this had been worse, the death toll greater. Still to see so many Hylians and Humans, her subjects, butchered by her very allies like this, it did not sit well with her. She'd hoped that perhaps she would be able to reach the Gorons before they clashed with the Hylian army but obviously that had been a forlorn hope and one she'd been a fool for ever holding. She took what she could from the situation though. Her allies had triumphed over the Mage King's force, even if it had been a token force at that. It was a piece of hope in the dark and one she'd be damned if she'd relinquish. When compared to the loss of Link and Sheik both it was about the only reassuring thing she could claim to have a hold on. Kaebora Gaebora's continued absence in conjunction with Link bode ill for the latter's fate though she did not believe that Link was dead. He was too important to the outcome of all of this if those in power were to be believed. Ordon, Saria, the Deku Tree, Nabooru, so many powerful beings seemed to believe that Link was vital to this. They couldn't all be wrong, and that meant that Link had to be alive.

As for Sheik...well he was on Sheikah business which wouldn't normally concern her, but in this case it was business that had claimed Impa. Anything that could take Impa from them was no mean feat and something to be treated with respect. She only hoped that her friend and guardian would return to her, and she did consider him a friend. It had taken these days fretting over his fate to really acknowledge that despite the perceived betrayals of the Sheikah perpetrated by Sheik and Impa both, she still loved both dearly. The latter as a teacher and caretaker, and the former as a dear, dear friend. She hoped that both of them understood that, wherever they were. She looked around at their Sheikah escort, they were down to five at the moment as the sixth member had again ridden ahead to scout the land before them. Zelda wondered about one thing that seemed lacking from this battle though, the dead were nowhere to be seen. It was as if Ganondorf had chosen not to use his most powerful weapon. Likewise his remaining dragon too was absent if the scorch marks from the Goron's dodongos were any indication. They had been the only fire breathing beasts present at the battle. Why would the Mage King withhold such vital pieces of his forces? The only answer she had was that he was occupied which meant he must still be chasing Link and Nabooru. Link's absence in this case was a blessing it would appear, one that she was thankful for even if it meant he must remain separate from their party for the time being.

The sixth member of the Sheikah party rode up then, reining in besides her and bowing in the saddle.

"The Goron camp is near, we should reach them this evening your Highness."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you, ride ahead and inform them of our presence."

The Sheikah nodded and another of their number spurred their horse forwards as the returning rider joined the loose circle that shielded Malon and herself. Things were drawing near their finish, she could feel it. All that was needed now was the reunion with her companions and then it would begin. After these past weeks, Ganondorf would pay for what he'd done to her land and people.

AN: okay, so this was mostly a Sheik and Link chapter and I'm thinking that the next few chapters may be the same. I will try and get some Malon and Zelda in each time as is evidenced but the two boys really have their work cut out for them. This may be the last chapter this week as I will be going to visit my cousins for Thanksgiving and won't have my laptop with me. Happy holidays for those of you that celebrate this with me, and to those of you who don't...well I don't know, have fun!


	55. Chapter 55

Sheik's eyes adjusted instantly to the sudden loss of light. It was the gift of the Shadow Drummer, to see even in the darkest of night and deepest of shadows, one of the many bestowed upon the Sheikah when they'd given the Shadow Drummer refuge in exchange for his benediction. Sheik took a long, slow, steady breath as the shadows loomed around him. Where once there had been an enclosed stone temple, now there was nothing. The shadows stretched to all sides endlessly, there was not even a breath of air beyond his own to make a noise. That changed in an instant as the ground vibrated beneath his feet. Sheik braced himself as the ground again kicked, only this time twice. Then a quick series of vibrations thrummed through the ground and the sound of a drum could be heard. Sheik did not move, as unsure of what he was to do as he was sure that he was doing just what needed to be done. The beating was steady now, though it was getting louder, as if the drums were coming towards him. As they grew in sound so too did the vibrations grow in intensity, jolting Sheik off the ground with each tap though he never lost his footing. Then finally, the drumbeats stopped and Sheik felt something cold and malevolent staring at him.

"My lord." he whispered, kneeling and bowing his head.

There was a rasping whisper which floated through the air like a foul breath, Sheik shook his head.

"No, I have not come for that. I seek my mother."

There was another pause, and then the whisper once more rasped through the air hauntingly. Sheik listened closely to what it said before frowning.

"That is a lie. She would not do such a thing."

The whispering came quickly now, growing in intensity. Sheik looked behind him, though he did not rise. His mother hung suspended by dozens of hands attached to bodiless arms. Two hellish creatures stood to either side of her, their armless torsos supporting long stalk necks atop which rested small heads containing massive jaws filled with rows of jagged teeth. The black eyes of the creatures bored into Sheik as he stared at them. His mother was bruised and battered, but at least seemed to be breathing if unconscious.

"Let her go." he commanded, turning back to the shadows.

The whisper laughed at him, Sheik clenched a fist.

"Do not forget Bongo Bongo, who it was that saved you from the predations of those that sought you. It was my ancestors which saved you from the priests of the Goddesses who would have sealed you away or had you destroyed. Only my people saw your value and protected you."

Using the Shadow Drummer's name had the desired effect, the whisper lashed out in annoyance, bound to its name as surely as it was bound to this place. Sheik didn't fully understand why, but since the Sheikah commanded the Shadow Drummer's name, so too did they command it...to a degree. The Shadow Drummer, Bongo Bongo, was a minor god, even less than Ordon had been when the wolf had waged his war against the Goddesses. However Bongo Bongo had not come seeking conquest, but instead a haven. The Sheikah, at that time Hylians themselves and the guardians of the Royal Family, had taken the Shadow Drummer into their protection, binding the shadow god within the Eye of Truth and later within this temple to protect the Shadow Drummer from those that might destroy it. In exchange the Drummer had blessed—cursed some would say—the Sheikah with their preternatural abilities. Of course all the centuries since that time had worn the relationship and now Bongo Bongo was just as much a slave as he was servant.

The Shadow Drummer tapped out a thoughtful rhythm on its drums as Sheik continued to kneel before it. If he raised his eyes, he would be able to see the beast, after all, he was a Sheikah. However that would be disrespectful and though he was antagonizing the god, he did not wish to be disrespectful as that would defeat his purpose here. Finally, another whisper entered the shadows and whistled over Sheik who nodded.

"And you will release her and the seal?"

The whisper came again, amused this time.

Sheik ducked his head. "Yes, you have my word. I will not use the Eye."

The drumming picked up again and Sheik stood, pulling his raps upwards to cover his face. He closed his eyes as he drew the wraps over them as well. He stood and pushed his senses outward around him. He gave a mental count of what he carried, his chain whip was wrapped around his forearm and ready, both his blade and his father's were at his back, and he had numerous throwing knives dotting his person. It was all there, he just had to use it. The first warning he had of something present with him was the skittering of deathly limbs. He listened carefully, dropping eight throwing knives into his hands. There were seven...nine...thirteen. Yes. Thirteen of them. He jerked as the first came at him, throwing the first handful of throwing knives and receiving the satisfying shrieks of his victims. Another lunged at him and his chain whip lashed out, snapping it against the ground with bone crushing force. That was five. He threw his remaining four knives upwards, and was greeted with four heavy thuds around him. Nine, four more. He drew his father's blade, lashing the whip in the air warningly. He could still hear them, their skittering legs as they moved their armored carapaces through the shadows.

A part of him wanted to open his eyes but that would never do. The challenge was to keep his eyes closed, not to use his shadow blessed sight or the Eye of Truth. Doing any of those things would forfeit not only his life but his mother's and keep the seal from the Princess. Another jumped at him and his father's blade flashed, cutting it in half as the other three came at him. Sheik jumped, whipping the chain into the air as he lashed two of his foes to pieces and impaled the third. He landed once more, spread out like a cat before he stood once more and turned to face the Shadow Drummer who was still beating a lively rhythm as if trying to keep in tune with what was happening. To anyone not of the Sheikah the drumming would have been a distraction, but to Sheik it was a heartbeat, his heartbeat. He let the beat take control of him as he listened for the next attack. It came in a whirl of chattering bones clattering against metal and Sheik had barely the time to jump back. The strike hid the ground solidly, making the shadows ring with the sound of rusted steel. If it had struck him, it would have cleaved him in two.

He wrapped his chain around his arm once more, turning it into a brace of sorts. It would offer scant protection here but something was better than nothing. He drew his own blade, feeling the difference in weight between it and his father's sword. Time to show that he had paid attention to his mother and the others who fought with two blades. He rushed his opponent, his first strike scraping off of curved metal as he struck a shield. He reversed his blade and jumped, feeling the blade of his foe pass just beneath him. He crossed his arms and slashed as he came down behind his enemy. He stood just as what sounded to be the thing's skull clatter to the ground and the body shortly thereafter. The drum beats picked up and three wet slaps landed all around Sheik, they flowed and oozed sickeningly. This was it, the drum declared it to be such. It would also be the hardest if Sheik was any judge. He didn't wait for the attack, jumping back to a quiet spot and then darting forwards, slashing with both his blades. They found purchase and slid into soft flesh, there was a keening cry as slimy fluid poured out onto Sheik. He was grateful that his mouth was covered, otherwise he might have had the foul smelling liquid in his mouth. As it was he was merely covered in it.

He pulled away from the viscous blood and shook his head attempting to clear his senses from the numbing effects of the blood. Then something had his arm and he felt a sucking sensation as he was lifted off his feet and dragged down into something warm and wet. Powerful muscles flexed and ground him. Sheik felt a moment of panic, very nearly pulling his wraps from his face and opening his eyes but he kept his fingers wrapped around his blades and pushed, sliding them both into his enemy's sides. It was hard to move with everything going numb put his blades found there way and then he felt fresh—well not fresh—air. He pulled with all his might as he pulled his other blade over to meet the first. He let out a gasp as the upper half of the creature fell away from him and he stood in its throbbing remains. He could barely hear the third but he realized he'd forgotten one thing. He reached into his pouch and drew out a deku seed. He cracked the shell gently and then threw it forwards. There was a flash that he saw through his closed eyes, and even the Shadow Drummer seemed to recoil for an instant.

Sheik listened for a moment before he pulled the wraps from his face and opened his eyes, his mother was lying before him, the seal clenched in her hands, and they were back in the temple.

* * *

Zelda kicked the flanks of her steed repeatedly, on each side of her rode one of her Sheikah guards and ahead of her was Malon, Epona had easily outdistanced the other mounts much to the surprise of the Sheikah who instead of trying to protect her had instead clustered around Zelda, leaving Malon to fend for herself. Not that she seemed to be having any trouble. As Zelda watched, Malon twisted in her saddle and drew her bow back. The arrow flew and struck one of the skeletal horrors dead center. There was a blinding flash of light as the skeleton flew apart from the explosive impact. Zelda smiled, happy to see Malon doing so well under another of these stupid attacks. How had she missed the fact that they had not been molested by the undead. Of course the Barrens were devoid of their presence, there had never been a battle fought within the rocky lowlands. She should have realized that going towards the Gorons would likely raise the chance that they'd encounter more of the restless corpses.

One of Zelda's guardians yelled as a skeletal limb shot up from the ground and tore her mount out from under her. She was set upon instantly by others, Zelda wheeled her horse around and pointed with her hand as fury welled up inside of her.

"Get away!"

A wave of energy surged out from her palm and blasted the skeletons to pieces, sending them flying in every direction. Zelda was back at the fallen Sheikah's side, jumping from her horse depsite the protests of her remaining escort.

"Your Highness." murmured the injured Sheikah. "leave me."

"No." Zelda stated flatly as she lifted the injured woman's small frame up onto her horse and jumped back into the saddle.

There was a hiss of energy and another blinding explosion as Malon rode past. Zelda looked to her in alarm.

"Malon!"

"Go, the camp is just over the next rise!" Malon shouted as Epona trampled another of the undead monsters.

Zelda held out her hand again and another burst of energy leapt from her fingers, blasting apart the skeletons blocking her path.

"Ride!" she shouted.

None of them needed further encouragement and she and the Sheikah surged out from the encircling undead. Looking over her shoulder, Zelda's eyes widened as Epona jumped over one of the beasts, landing outside the circle of creatures and continued onwards. Malon fired another arrow, the blast engulfing at least three of the undead monsters. Zelda turned her attention forwards and concentrated on dodging the grasping arms of the undead. They were near the top of the rise now. A shadow loomed there, massive in size and for a moment Zelda felt her heart sink in despair. What new horror had the world unleashed? Then a familiar hissing sound echoed over the trampling of hooves.

"Everyone duck!" she cried, leaning as close to her horse as she could with her passenger before her.

The dodongo opened its maw and a gout of flame roared forth, bathing the entire area behind Zelda with radiant light as the grass burned and sizzled. Zelda could feel the heat from the blast and prayed that Malon had not been caught in the blast. She drew to the side of the creature and turned to see the ends of the blaze dying away. The ground had been charred to a crisp and there was no trace of the undead. Malon rode up then, covered in soot. Epona shared her blackened fate but neither looked the worse for wear.

Malon smiled at Zelda. "That was exciting."

Zelda couldn't help returning the smile. "If you say so, I'd rather not do that again."

Malon nodded, looking at the dodongo as it inspected them curiously. The great beast turned then and began thundering back down the hill towards the Goron camp.

"I suppose we'd best follow it." Zelda said, turning her mount around to follow the lumbering beast.

* * *

"Come gather 'round all you brothers

and raise up a cup to each other!

We've come to loose the fires of hell

and let them free o'er hill and dell!

Here's to you and all that have come!

Here's to our foes and those we've undone!

We're down from our mountains our hearts are aflame,

we drink to ourselves come glory and fame!"

The Goron's songs were all about the same thing as far as Malon could tell, which didn't make them any less enjoyable when dozens of voices all boomed out the same lyrics as one. Each spattering of song was ended with choruses of raucous laughter, back slapping, and the drinking of the drink that the Gorons seemed to enjoy. Malon called it strange because she was uncertain as to whether it was mead, wine, or ale. It had an almost sweet taste to it, hidden beneath an overall harshness so she supposed it might have been a cider of some sort but she hadn't dared to ask, worried that she might not like the answer and have to refuse the drinks being offered to her. Though she didn't fear for her life by any stretch, declining a drink from a group of besotted—or close to it—Goron warriors seemed like a bad idea.

"Have you ever heard such song?" bellowed one Goron, slapping her on the back, nearly knocking her flat.

Malon recovered quickly and smiled through the stinging pain running up and down her spine. "No, I don't think I have."

"Let the plains dweller have a go!" someone in the crowd roared.

"Yes! A song from the plains!" someone else chanted.

Malon shook her head, feeling a case of nerves wash over her. "I don't think I could."

Her protest though was drowned out by more roars for song from the assemblage. She would have continued trying to protest but strong arms gripped her waist and planted her firmly atop one of the casks holding food and drink. Malon looked around helplessly, wishing that someone, the Princess, Link, or even Sheik, would come to her rescue. There was nothing for it though, and so she tried her best, taking in a deep breath and singing the first thing that came to mind.

"If you are lost in your way,

deep in an awesome story.

Don't be in doubt and stray,

cling to your lonesome folly.  
Now you're too close to the pain,

let all the rain go further.

Come back and kiss me in vain,

mother oh do not bother.  
Hear the chorus of pain,

taking you back to proper ways.

It's so easy to find,

if you could remind me.  
Now you are lost in your way,

deep in an awesome story.

So I will find you again,

kiss you for lonesome folly"

The silence that fell upon the Gorons was absolute and Malon wondered if perhaps she had chosen the wrong song to sing.

Then a single voice cried out. "Again!"

"Again again again again!" the chant was taken up as the Gorons pounded their fists and stamped their feet.

Malon swallowed nervously, feeling her heart ache for both Link and Sheik, the song had been for them she realized. Still, she wasn't going to stop now, the song had let her release what had been pent up inside, and so she began anew. A hush fell upon her audience as her voice reached out to them once more.

"Shine, bright morning light,

now in the air the spring is coming.

Sweet, blowing wind

singing down the hills and valleys.

Keep your eyes on me,

now we're on the edge of hell.

Dear my love, sweet morning light,

wait for me you've gone much farther,

too far..."

* * *

Link staggered through the endless shadows, bumping into yet another wall tiredly. He lay there for a moment, his shoulder leaning against the cool sandstone as he listened to the endless silence. With supreme effort he reached out again with his mind for Saria or Ordon. As before, there was nothing. Whatever Nabooru had done to him still seemed to be working still. When he'd first become lost in this labyrinth he'd wondered if their silence meant that Nabooru yet lived and was thus responsible for the pair's absence from his thoughts. However such notions had passed away as the shadows had dragged on around him. If there had been something for him to fight against or flee from within the maze he might not have begun to lose his mind but it seemed endless. The only consolation he had was that he knew he was going towards something. He could smell it. There was a trace of fresher air and every step he took it grew stronger. He knew not how long he'd been beneath the temple, staggering through its catacombs and no longer cared. His mind was reduced to the basest of instincts: survival. He needed food and water, the latter more than the former. There wasn't so much as a rat down here and hunger gnawed at his stomach endlessly though he refused to let his strength flag.

He heaved himself from the stone wall and sniffed the air as he swung his head from side to side. Yes, the air was fresher this way. He turned and followed the fresher air though the inky blackness, the only sound the click of his claws against the stone flooring. The seal was warm against his chest, he might have been wrong but he thought that he felt his strength coming from the metal disc, even though it was tucked within his human form beneath the form of the wolf. It was still there, he could feel it against his breast. It seemed that the times when he'd been willing to simply lie down and give in to oblivion that a surge of power flooded through him pushing him that much further. Now it had become a given, that something within the seal was fueling him, keeping him alive and egging him onwards. Granted there was little room for rational thought anymore, he didn't try to understand any of it, merely accepted it and continued as his wolf's mind pushed him closer and closer to the fresher air. His instincts told him that to follow the fresh air was to find freedom and so he did so though he was hungry, thirsty, and tired. He'd not slept since becoming separated from Nabooru though his body craved sleep. He felt something in the shadows, something that told him if he slept now he would be doomed and so he did not.

Initially he'd given thought to his companions, Nabooru of course, the Princess, Sheik, and especially Malon. Now however none of that mattered. Survival. Survival. Survival, was his only thought and nothing else could permeate his mind in the bleakness of the temple dungeon where time no longer held any meaning for him. He might have been trapped for an hour, a day, a week, a month. He no longer knew nor cared.

AN: the Goron's song is my own creation and is based upon the song 'Here's to the Bard'. Malons two songs are both from the .hack/SIGN series.


	56. Chapter 56

Zelda looked around the tent at the assembled Gorons. Of course King Darunia was there, clad in armor made of Dodongo scale and Goron steel. He was flanked by Darbus and a younger Goron who had been introduced as Darmani, apparently a champion of one of the snowbound Goron cities to the north and a hero of the recent battle that had been granted a position equal to Darbus'. She also recognized Gor Coron and Gor Liggs, but of the other several Gorons in the assembled council they were the only ones she knew.

"It is indeed an honor to meet with you again King Darunia." she said with a half-bow.

Darunia grunted and nodded approvingly. "We welcome you once again in our midst Princess of Hyrule. I am sad to say that my people have crushed yours in this recent battle, though it was a great victory nevertheless."

Zelda nodded, her heart aching for those who had fallen in servitude to the Mage King's plots and manipulations. "This is a war, and wars are never pleasant. I regret I was unable to arrive in time to stop the bloodshed."

Darbus chortled. "I for one am pleased with the armies of the mountains and their performance against the weak puppets of the plains. They never stood a chance as we rolled over them!"

"Some courtesy please Darbus." snapped Gor Coron with a glare at the commander. "You are speaking of the Princess' kin need I remind you?"

Before Darbus could say anymore, the younger Goron champion, Darmani, stepped forwards. Zelda was surprised at the grace with which he moved and when he took her hand and knelt before her looked to Gor Coron in helpless bewilderment. The elder said nothing, though his eyes glowed with something that might have been approval.

"Please forgive us for killing your countrymen your Highness, I hope it does not reflect upon our alliance and friendship."

Zelda was speechless for a moment before she managed to find her voice. "You need not apologize for yourself or your people. You acted as was necessary. I cannot find fault in my allies and friends for doing what they needed to, even if the result is such a regrettable loss of life."

Looking over Darmani's massive frame, Zelda saw King Darunia watching her closely, his expression stern and unreadable as ever. She hoped that she had indeed spoken the proper words but given that there were nods of approval rippling through the audience she supposed that she'd indeed said what was required to regain the Goron their honor. Darmani stood and placed his hands across his chest.

"I, Darmani, Champion of Bareim, pledge my honor to your service until such time as you deem my service to be at an end and the honor of my people regained."

Zelda wanted to tell him there was no need, but Gor Coron moved his hand in a horizontal chopping motion. She understood and nodded her thanks.

"I happily accept your service Darmani of Bareim, and I thank you for it."

Darmani nodded and stood besides her, holding himself up to his full height and ramrod straight as if in great pride. The Goron's insistence on honor and the etiquette of such things always amazed Zelda. Unlike the groveling and scrambling of the courts of Hyrule amongst the Hylian and Human nobles, theirs was an honest and sincere code which allowed no dishonesty or misconduct. It was delightfully refreshing.

"Where are your companions?" Gor Liggs inquired then. "When last we met you had a son of the wolves with you as well as a Sheikah, I am told that you now only retain one of your three companions and a bodyguard of shadows."

"Link has left my service for the time being. He is within he desert wastes though I pray that he will rejoin us swiftly. My other companion has the affairs of his people to consider and cannot join us for the time being."

Gor Liggs frowned. "The wolf is lost to us then?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, he will return."

"I hope so, he is...important." Gor Liggs said softly, before falling silent entirely.

Zelda examined the Goron spiritual leader for a moment, waiting for an explanation which never came before she turned her attention back to Darunia.

"I meant to ask, how have you kept the undead at bay? My escorts and I had to run a gauntlet to reach your camp, yet I see no guards posted within the camp to ensure they do not rise from beneath you."

"We do not fear the dead." snarled Darbus. "They are nothing to us."

"Be respectful." snapped Gor Coron, again in exasperation. "You would remember that the dead are restless and such talk may yet bring them upon us." turning to Zelda, he spoke in a gentler tone. "We have consecrated this ground in the name of the Goddesses, their light protects our people from the foul plague that has befallen your lands."

Zelda nodded her understanding and turned now to address Darunia once more. "What do you intend King Darunia?"

The Goron King took a deep breath, uncross his arms as he began to speak in his booming voice. "With your presence, I will now march across the plains towards Castle Town. My army will lay siege to the Mage King and demand he return the throne to your father the King of Hyrule."

Zelda bowed her head. "I thank you for that. I will travel with your army."

Darunia nodded and glared at Gor Coron. "See to it that the Princess of Hyrule is given attire appropriate to her rank and cause."

Gor Coron smiled and moved to Zelda. "Come with me your Highness." As they left the King's Dodongo hide pavilion, Gor Coron spoke again softly. "Forgive Darbus' words. The oaf does not think often before speaking."

"He meant no harm." Zelda replied, looking to her opposite side where Darmani strode along quietly. "And your people's honor was fortified against any insult with Darmani's gracious pledge."

Darmani inclined his head silently in acknowledgment as Gor Coron chuckled.

"Yes, young Darmani has shown a great deal of personal strength and honor of late. Come, let us adorn you for war Princess."

Zelda followed after Coron as he led the way to the Goron's smiths and quartermasters. She'd declined armor to date, but now that there was war in earnest she could no longer deny the need to wear such. She had after all worn armor during the beginning of the war, it seemed fitting that she again don it for the conclusion.

* * *

"How long have I lain here?"

Sheik turned to his mother, lying in the great bed of their home in Kakariko village.

"Not long, only a day. I don't know how long you were within the temple."

Impa nodded as she sat up in bed, blinking and looking down at her clothes briefly. "You removed armor?"

"I wasn't going to lay you in bed with your equipment." Sheik replied simply, sitting on the chair by the bed as he placed the Eye of Truth in his mother's lap. "You forgot something."

She looked at it for a moment before examining him. "You challenged the Shadow Drummer and won?"

Sheik nodded, not meeting her gaze. She reached out and touched the three scars running across his cheek.

"You are a fool. Thankfully for all of us the Shadow Drummer and Lord Keaton are both kind to fools."

Sheik nodded. "The Gorons are on the move, they've already engaged the Mage King's puppet army once and I'm sure they'll do so again shortly. I am told their next move is to march on Castle Town."

Impa nodded, tossing the blankets from her body and standing to her full height as she looked about for her armor. She found it on the dresser where Sheik had placed it and spoke as she began to don it.

"We must rejoin the Princess, you have the seal?"

Sheik nodded, reaching into one of his pouches and holding up the black disc in question. It glowed with a purple sheen as he held it.

"Good. What of the other seals?"

"Link is retrieving the desert seal though no one has seen or heard from him in over a week now." Sheik replied. "The Zora will bring their seal with them when their army marches. They are waiting for something, though I do not know what."

Impa nodded, considering as she buckled her breastplate in place. "Where is Link?"

"We don't know." and then Sheik recounted the entire tale of their adventure within the desert and the final conversation he'd had with Link.

When he'd finished, Impa was snapping on her wrist guards, her expression thoughtful.

"Interesting, I hope we did not act rashly in trusting the High Priestess and Link with this task. Do you believe he will survive?"

Sheik nodded. "Link is resilient. I'm certain we will see him again." he was silent for a moment before adding in a grimmer tone. "Besides, if worst comes to worst and he does die in the desert, we can at least know that the seal will be lost forever and the Triforce unattainable by anyone."

Impa looked at him for a moment and to Sheik's surprise she was smiling. "My, you have grown haven't you. Very well, we will depart immediately for the Princess. I assume you've made the necessary arrangements?"

"The paths are open and ready for us." Sheik replied, not sure how to take her comment but choosing to take it as a compliment. "At your leave mother."

Impa picked up her weapons and began to place them in their various hiding places across her person. She shook her head, her expression still an enigmatic smile.

"Grown indeed." he heard her murmur to herself.

* * *

Link staggered into the blinding sunlight with a wince as his sense were overwhelmed by the sudden change. After what seemed an eternity sealed beneath the temple the open desert air staggered him. He had no way of knowing that he had been wandering in the labyrinth for nearly a week. His mind reveled at the sudden release into the open desert which was so alien to him. He was free. With a leap he exited the maze and bounded out into the searing sand, oblivious entirely to the heat beating down upon his pelt as renewed energy coursed through him at his new found freedom. His nose perked up at the scent of water then, and he turned to find a small oasis nestled in a sandy depression. There was grass and trees scattered in a perimeter around the water but Link was heedless of that, the water was what he desired. He went to it eagerly, romping into it until he was standing fully in the soothing water before ducking his head and sucking in great mouthfuls of water in a desperate need to quench his thirst.

It was several long moments before he realized that he was being watched. Slowly he turned, every hair on his body standing up in the process. One of the iron knights from the temple, the golden one, stood at the edge of the water, staring at him impassively. Though Link had no reason to fear the construct, he still felt ill at ease. Something inside of him told him that this was an enemy, something that wished him harm and needed to be eliminated. The suit of armor lifted up its great ax and advanced towards Link menacingly who snarled in response. Though he was still weak and somewhat delirious, he recognized that he had no hope against an armored foe like this as a wolf. Steel would need to be met with steel. He shifted and drew his sword and shield, his heart clenching as he held up the shield that Nabooru had given to him. The part of his consciousness that wasn't fully taken by the need to survive hoped that she was...that she was at peace, wherever she was. The armor swung its ax and link ducked beneath the blow, slashing up against the thick armor of the construct's torso. He raised his shield and deflected the back hand that the armor dealt him as they splashed back and forth in the water. Link's armor glistened as did the plates of the construct's metal hide as they danced back and forth. For his part, Link shouted and yelled with all the frustration of the last several days since he'd been separated from Nabooru and sealed away in the Spirit Temple's bowels. Despite any lingering exhaustion, his blows grew more rapid and precise as he continued his assault. For every blow that struck his shield, he landed three on the armor, chipping away at its defenses gradually.

Though he did not keep track of the time, he did register that the combat was going on for quite sometime. If he'd been able to look up, he'd have seen the sun rising steadily in the sky over the oasis as they battled. Yet despite the length of the combat, an inner fury and power filled Link's body with strength enough to carry on against his foe though he knew not where it came from or even truly registered that it was there. It was simply a part of his being and that was all that truly mattered. The sun had passed its apex and begun its descent towards the ocean beyond the desert when the armor's movements finally began to slow and lag behind Link's assault. This slowing was Link's signal to truly let loose and like the breaking of a great dam, his attacks flowed forth in a withering flurry as he tore the battered armor to pieces. The construct staggered backwards under the blows, dropping its ax and bringing its arms up in a futile attempt to protect itself from the attacks carried against it. Link's blade sliced through both gauntleted arms and then with a great overhand swing clove the armor in two.

It was then, with a wash of dirty red-bronze hair and blood that Nabooru fell from the armor's encasement as the enchanted metal fell from her body and she toppled into Link's surprised arms. He caught her and fell with her, kneeling in the water and holding her in his arms as he stared at her battered and bruised body. There were the fresh wounds inflicted by Link's own hand, but there were many more that were healed or infected and not his doing. Worst of all though was the open and bleeding gash across her chest, inflicted by Link's final sword blow. Link's mind came back to him in an instant as he held her against his chest protectively.

Nabooru draped her arms around his shoulders weakly. "My little wolf. How terrifying you are." she murmured. "I knew you'd escape."

Link held her close, running his hands through her hair as he tried to clean the dried blood from it. "I'm sorry." he whispered helplessly, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Shhh." she crooned. "It was not your fault. Ganondorf put a curse upon the armor and sealed me within. It was to hunt you down and kill you. I'm glad it didn't succeed."

She spoke in halting sentences and Link held her back for a moment, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss gingerly, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Don't cry Link, you've succeeded. You've survived. You need to go."

"I won't leave you." he replied determinedly.

"You must." Nabooru replied, then Link's stomach rumbled hungrily. "I'm going to die and you will need to sustain yourself. You know what you have to do." she said this calmly and without any show of fear.

Link's eyes widened even has his mouth began to salivate. The smell of her blood was already in him and he knew that if it was anyone else and if he'd stumbled across them in the forest...yes he would have eaten them if he was as hungry and worn as he was right now. He was exhausted. Adrenaline from the battle, and exhilaration from being free from the eternal dark beneath the temple had kept that fact from him, but now. He shook his head violently. No, he was not going to do that, he refused.

Nabooru laughed, though it was more of a cough. "Do not deny your nature Link. I will not be what kills you. Do what you must and let me die in peace."

He said nothing, glaring away incredulously, she reached up and turned his head to face her. Leaning up, she kissed him fondly.

"I made my choice when I took you to my bed. This is the end. Goodbye Link."

Her hand fell away and her expression slackened into blankness as the light left her eyes. In a sudden flash of instinctive panic and realization Link changed into his wolf form and began lapping at her wounds viciously. They did not heal, nor did Nabooru revive though Link kept lapping at her injuries long past sunset, whining pitiably as he did so. It was not until the moon rose that he finally stopped and gave into his vicious instincts. By the time the moon was high he was finished, his muzzle and chest stained with Nabooru's blood. He dug a shallow grave for what remained of her, bitterness and darker emotions eating away at his heart as he went about his grim work. After he had settled Nabooru's remains filled the hole, he changed once more and placed the shield she had given him over her resting place. He considered carrying it with him but it was hers in his mind, and he would not leave the Goron shield with the Hylian crest upon it over her resting place. It seemed wrong. Retrieving his sword, he changed one last time, staring at the shield for a moment before throwing his head back and howling to the moon. His notes were forlorn and haunting, echoing through the desert wastes their sorrow and pain.

"Hoo hoo hoot ho! It seems I've found you." Link turned to find Kaebora Gaebora watching him intently. "You've been very hard to find young Link. Hoo hoo yes!"

"What do you want?" Link growled in annoyance.

"I was sent to find you and I thought you would like to know that the passage to the plains is now sealed. The Gerudo are out in force to ensure that none can pass without their knowledge."

"I need to leave the desert." Link said quietly.

The great owl canted his head to the side and considered before turning his head towards the west.

"The Zora sail across the coast, raiding the coastal villages of the Gerudo. Hoo hoo, find them and seek passage young Link. Hurry to rejoin your companions hoot hoot hoo!"

Link looked out across the sands tiredly, nodding to himself. "Tell them I'm still alive." was all he said before he trotted into the desert, not waiting for Kaebora's reply.

_Link? _Whispered Saria's voice tentatively.

Link bit back tears and acknowledged her presence again in his mind.

_I'm sorry._ she murmured. _I saw it all._

Link did not reply, his eyes stinging from tears as he ran deeper into the desert towards the sea. High above, a desert raptor circled his path quietly. It lingered for a moment over Nabooru's resting place, before wheeling away and following Link as he began his journey across the sandy wastes as the moon climbed higher.

* * *

Malon sat up suddenly, woken from her slumber by an aching in her heart. She touched her chest uncertainly, wondering what had caused the sudden sense of pain and loss. She looked around the tent curiously, searching for any sign that something was wrong but there was nothing. Still, she'd felt a sense of sorrow and loss, powerful enough to wake her. Shaking her head she lay back down on the cot that had been laid out for her, repeating her prayers that Sheik and Link both be safe and rejoined with herself and the Princess swiftly before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she saw Link running through a sea of sand, the moon lighting his trail as he ran across the dunes. His coat was stained with blood though it didn't seem to be his own since he was still running. He was sad though. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but that he was sad she was certain, she tried to call out to him but he never heard her as he continued to run through the endless wastes. The further from her he got, the longer his shadow seemed to grow until it was all she could see of him. A massive shadow of a wolf with glowing red eyes and fangs dripping blood. She screamed as the shadow's maw opened and consumed her, and when she woke next it was in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

Something had happened to Link. She was sure of it. The Princess burst into the tent then, sword drawn with the Goron Darmani at her side.

"What happened?"

"I saw Link." Malon whispered. "In my dream."

The Princess frowned and waved for Darmani to leave. He did so obediently, bowing out of the tent though his shadow still loomed at the entrance flap.

"Tell me about it, I know something of dreams." the Princess said gently.

And so Malon described everything she'd seen in the dream and what had happened. When she'd finished, the Princess looked very concerned, her brow knitted with worry.

"What is it?" Malon asked uncertainly.

The Princess shook her head, her voice uncertain. "We're losing him. I don't know what has happened, but...he's drifting farther away from us Malon. We never should have left him in the desert."

Malon said nothing, her mind returning to the image of Link running alone through the desert and the blood on his coat. Whose blood had it been if not his own? She didn't have the answer, but from what the Princess had said, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

AN: there, another chapter. Hope it isn't as awkward as I suspect it might be.


	57. Chapter 57

Link awoke to hard rocky ground. He was in his human form once more. Looking around him at the encircling mists he wondered for a moment how he'd come to be here. Then he realized where he was.

"It's been a while." Ordon said darkly, standing with his back to Link. "But then again, I suppose you've been busy eating people." there was cruel mirth in the god's voice. "I didn't think I'd ever see a Wolfos do that again. It was quite refreshing."

Link's hands clenched into fists against the ground as his expression twisted into a snarl. A sword and shield appeared in his hands and he was up in an instant.

"I didn't have any choice." he snarled viciously.

Ordon turned to face him, the god's massive sword held idly in one hand. "Oh? You seemed pretty eager once you realized she wasn't coming back. Just like a true wolf. There may yet be hope for you."

Link's eyes widened and he let out an inhuman shout as he leapt at Ordon who parried the first attack easily before twisting Link's blade around and driving him back. It was then that Link realized they were fighting on the edge of a great precipice. Below them were rows of jagged rocks, rising up to vicious points. He looked at Ordon who was smiling at him cruelly.

"Don't fall little wolf." he chided, mimicking Nabooru's warm and sensuous voice exactly.

Link flew into a blind rage, beating against Ordon's defenses again and again. Slowly he drove the god back towards the brink of the cliff, and then Ordon's helical sword flashed, catching Link's blade in its crook before one of Ordon's gauntleted fists caught him squarely in the jaw. With a savage kick, Ordon sent Link skidding across the rocks.

"That's enough!" shouted Saria, who was suddenly standing over Link. "You've made your point Ordon." Link grabbed the hem of Saria's tunic and she turned to look at him. "Link?"

He looked up at her hungrily, his expression half-crazed. She backed away, pulling free of his grip as he continued to look at her as if she were a meal.

"What have you done to him?" she asked Ordon. "He's no good to you broken, you know this!"

Link looked to Ordon who was watching him intently. "Well little wolf? Care to try again?"

Looking from the god calm expression to Saria's worried face, Link simply sank to his knees, shaking his head forlornly.

"I don't know what you want from me...either of you. I can't do this anymore." he looked to Ordon pleadingly. "I don't want this anymore...I just want it all to end."

"What are you saying?" Ordon asked darkly, stepping towards Link as he spoke.

Link looked up at Ordon's blazing white eyes in his human face. "I give up." he stated flatly.

Ordon's expression twisted in disgust and he delivered Link a backhand which sent him sprawling.

"Ordon!" shouted Saria, but she was forestalled by a glance from the god's wrathful gaze.

He knelt and lifted Link up by the front of his scaled mail. "You do not have the luxury of giving up Link. Don't be so pitiable. You've done something terrible, but you know in your heart it was the only thing to do to ensure that you will survive."

Link said nothing, his expression blank. He was numb to all of it. He just wanted to return to the forest and hide, to forget everything and leave this war to someone else. Ordon snarled in annoyance turning to hold Link over the edge of the cliff.

"You're no good to me shattered Link. This will be our last meeting until you're ready." a cruel smile twisted the god's expression. "You're very nearly there. Don't fail us all now Link, you've done well thus far."

"Ordon!" Saria shouted again, rushing forwards with an outstretched arm. "Don't!"

But Ordon was heedless of her words as he released Link and let his body drop. The sensation for free fall lasted only a moment before a jagged rock broke the drop and impaled Link through his chest. Link lay there a moment, physical shock adding itself to the numbness in his mind and heart as his world went dark. The last thing he saw was Ordon staring down at him from the cliff, his cold eyes blazing with power as Saria stood at his side. Hers was a look of horror.

Link awoke with a snap, a moment of panic gripping him as he looked around at his surroundings. He was enclosed by sand and for a moment he thought he'd been buried alive. Then he realized that was exactly what had happened to him. He'd dug himself a den to hide from the desert heat. Besides him, snoozed Nabooru's falcon, its head tucked beneath its wing. The small raptor had brought him the remains of a rabbit from who knew where. Why it was with him he did not understand since he'd literally eaten it's owner...but that it was with him brought him some solace. Perhaps, he'd reasoned, it's presence signified that Nabooru did not blame him for what had happened.

_Link_? Saria whispered.

He lowered his head against the warmth of the sand in response. He hadn't spoken with her since he'd killed Nabooru.

_Ordon was too cruel, I'm sorry._ she murmured consolingly. _You're not alone, I'm still here._

Link said nothing as he closed his eyes. He'd be a fool to travel during the day, for now, he'd sleep and deal with his nightmares. When he drifted back into slumber, for the first time in many weeks, they were dreamless and unhindered by anything save the sound of Saria's ocarina.

* * *

Malon looked up as the Princess entered the tent. "Your Highness." she whispered in awe. "It looks amazing."

The armor the Gorons had crafted for the Princess was both elegant and practical, neither sacrificing utility nor glamor in its construction. The entire construct was shining Goron steel and across its every surface it was inlaid with golden emblems of the Royal House of Hyrule. The breastplate was form fitted to the Princess' body and looked as if it would still afford her some modicum of mobility. On the shoulders, large pauldrons curved upwards to shield her neck from any slashing attack which the bracers flowed smoothly down her arms to fingerless gauntlets. Her legs were shielded by a skirt of plated armor which gave way to her finely sculpted greaves which ended in steel shod boots. Finally, an open helm that would let the Princess both see and be seen, sat in the crook of the Princess' arm.

The Princess smiled and shifted in the armor, Malon was astonished by how fluidly the suit moved as the Princess spoke.

"I think I'd prefer your Zora scales, this thing is stifling."

Malon smiled. "It's certainly impressive though, no one would doubt that you were royalty upon seeing you."

The Princess laughed. "It's that grandiose is it?"

Malon's smile turned into a laugh of her own. "It will serve you well I'm sure, provided you don't fall over in it."

"There's no fear of that, I've been walking around in it all morning and it's remarkably well balanced. When all this is over I must see about speaking with the Gorons of their steel works. Hylian metals just aren't this light."

Malon looked over at the scale mail armor that she'd be wearing, the extra suit that had been the Princess' until Link had given it to her. Thinking of Link reminded her of the dream she'd had. Where was he? And what had befallen him? Both questions nagged at her, dragging her humor down as she continued to look upon the armor. Link's armor was identical to this one...did it protect him still or had it proven no match for what the desert held in store for him?

"I had a dream last night as well." the Princess said suddenly, interrupting Malon's thoughts. "Link and I stood before the Triforce with a third person. I couldn't tell who it was but they were shrouded in shadows while I was bathed in light." she frowned. "Link...Link stood within both shadow and light, his form shifting between wolf and Human both."

Malon looked at the Princess fretfully. "What does it mean?"

The Princess shook her head. "I don't know, but I do know that Link can't be dead. If that dream is to believed, then he still has a part to play in all of this...I think Ordon and others knew that from the beginning of all this. That Link would be the key."

Malon nodded. "Saria was always saying that."

"As was Nabooru." the Princess affirmed. She laughed at herself. "If I'd known what it was I'd asked for help, Ordon's avatar of all things, I don't know that I'd have approached him in the first place...though now I'm not so sure that I had a choice in the matter." she added wryly.

"You think that the goddesses planned for all this?" Malon asked uncertainly. The thought of Link as anything beyond himself frightened her. She didn't want him to be anything other than what he was. That thought surprised her, considering how terrifying he'd become not too long ago. It seemed that after everything, she did still feel for him as she had since first meeting him. Enough so to overlook any of his failings.

"I don't know Malon, all I can say is that Link was at the ranch for a reason and has been with us ever since for that reason whether he realizes it or not. I think we are coming close to the breaking point where we will finally understand what that reason is."

Malon shivered. "Will he be alright?"

The Princess smiled at her comfortingly. "I hope so Malon, but on that count my dreams bear no witness."

* * *

As Sheik and Impa entered the Goron encampment were met by curious glances from the assembled host though none tried to stop them. Whether from knowledge of what they were or from the assumption that no enemy would be stupid enough to simply walk into the army's midst Sheik was not sure. In either case, it afforded him the opportunity to examine the army firsthand. It was well equipped though it seemed clumsily led, relying on brute strength rather than finesse. However brute strength was a quality the Gorons had always had in excessive quantity. It had apparently been enough to let them crush the force that the Mage King had sent against them initially. How it would fair against a more determined foe than conscripts and slaves remained to be seen. There was no doubt in Sheik's mind that having conquered Hyrule finally, that the Gerudo and their Goblin allies would go easily back to their wasteland home.

"Your thinking has improved." his mother said with tacit approval. "Your mind has sharpened since I last left you."

Sheik said nothing, taking in the sights of the grunting Gorons as they readied their gear and tested the strength of their arms and comrades. Among them were scattered the snarling and hissing Dodongos. Theses were the smaller two legged females, he'd seen the larger four legged males from a distance but they were towards the center of the encampment, presumably where the Princess would be as well.

It was his assumption that the Goron camp remained unmolested by the undead because of the wandering groups of Dodongos and their handlers. However there was no sign of scorch marks of anything so destructive as the saurian's flames. It was a curiosity Sheik would have to leave for the moment as getting to the Princess was his first priority.

"My lord, my lady." said a quiet voice from besides them.

Impa turned to the Sheikah. "You travel with the Princess?"

The Sheikah ducked her head. "Yes my lady."

"Take us to her." Impa commanded.

Without a word the Sheikah turned and began walking through the maze of hide tents, the smell of an army readying itself for war hanging heavy on the air. To Sheik, it was the smell of hope. The hope that they might stand a chance of ending all of this.

* * *

Zelda couldn't help herself as she smiled at Impa and Sheik as they entered her pavilion.

"I am glad to see you both safe." she said. "I had feared that you'd left us permanently." she added with a glance at Impa.

"My son had other ideas your Highness, though I would gladly give my life in your service." Impa replied with a glance at Sheik.

Zelda looked between the pair curiously. There was something different about their relationship now. She wasn't sure but Impa seemed...kinder. She wondered just what had happened to her longtime mentor and bodyguard...and what Sheik had done to help bring about this change in his normally stolid mother. It hardly mattered at the moment though, for the time being what was important was that she'd been reunited with two her strongest supporters.

"What are the Goron's plans your Highness?" inquired Impa.

"They intend to march on Castle Town, unless they're met by the Desert Army before then in which case they'll give battle obviously."

Impa nodded, reaching a hand into her satchel and producing what appeared to be a seal, but not one that Zelda recognized.

"What is that?"

"Something which you will need to complete your quest." Impa said as she handed it to Zelda who took it in her armored hands.

"A seal...but what?"

"There are things about the Sheikah you are best not knowing your Highness." Impa replied cryptically.

Zelda frowned and looked between the pair, her eyes narrowing. "You aren't going to explain this, are you."

"No your Highness, we are not." replied Impa.

Zelda looked to Sheik who met her gaze calmly and without any hint that he'd give her anymore than his mother had. She sighed heavily and clenched the seal in her hand.

"Very well. I will trust you. We now have all but two of the seals."

"The Zora will bring theirs with them." Impa said immediately. "What of Link?"

Zelda's heart ached as she answered. "We don't know. We sent Kaebora Gaebora to look for him, but we've not received word yet."

Impa nodded. "Very well, then I suggest that we move as quickly as possible to secure the area around Castle Town if not the Town itself. The Wolfos will be here within a day."

Zelda nodded, considering Impa sternly. She still had not forgiving Impa for bringing the Wolfos into all of this.

"We will speak more on that subject later Impa, once all of this has been settled."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Of course your Highness."

Her tone told Zelda that she didn't expect to have that discussion anytime soon. Zelda would be sure that said conversation would indeed take place. Whether Impa wanted it to or not.

"I have faith that Link will find a way to us though I don't know when." Zelda said quietly. "For the time being we will fight the war and await the more complex aspects of this conflict to fall into place."

"Very well your Highness. The Sheikah stand ready to fight for the Royal House."

Zelda looked between them both, wondering if she'd ever be able to fully trust either of them again...she hoped so, it was a forbidding prospect to think that her mentor and her friend would both forever be barred from her by a veil of mistrust.

* * *

Link staggered in the biting sand as it blew about him in the dusk. Though the sun was still out, it had been shadowed by the building storm and Link had thought that the cover of the growing dark would be a good time for him to move forwards. He'd been wrong, very wrong. The sand swarmed about him like a thousand stinging hornets, biting at his eyes, clogging his ears, and filling his nostrils so that he had to gag and gasp through his mouth. It was all he could do to keep from being pummeled to the ground and buried beneath the torrent of unrelenting sand. Saria had tried to help initially with her powers but had been overwhelmed by the ferocity of the storm, which had ripped away all barriers that Saria had put in place. She'd apologized again and again for her inability to shield him from the sand but Link didn't blame her. It wasn't her fault. It was his. He wouldn't let her in anymore. He knew he wouldn't, even as he knew that he must if he wanted to survive this. However he couldn't. His mind was sealed by his own guilt, guilt he did not wish to share with Saria though she could feel it was there.

Link lurched as his leg sank into the sand, he heaved over and lay there for a moment, pondering what would happen if he just lay there and let himself be buried by the sand. His mind instantly rebelled violently, and he dragged himself out of the sand and moved forwards once more. He might hate himself, he might wish that Ordon would just take his body and wipe his existence from the world but he'd be damned to whatever abyss Ordon rested in if he was going to let everyone down. Everyone, Malon, Zelda, Sheik, even Impa...all the rest, Saria, Nabooru, the Deku Tree...everyone expected him to succeed. He couldn't let them down, not now, not ever. Even if he just wanted it to all end.

"I was worried you'd just give up, that would never do it is so abrupt."

Link stopped, the voice had been clear despite the whipping winds and sands. Where had it come from?

"Come now, the desert rose spoke well of you, don't you wish to see the ocean blue?"

He was going insane Link realized. He was completely broken after everything and he was losing his mind. That was the explanation.

"Neither friend nor foe nor here or there, however I will lead you only there."

Trembling, Link shook his head from side to side as he tried to focus past whatever madness was gripping him. He couldn't let it end so simply.

"Come quite come away, through the blazing rays of day. Follow me if you are true, I shall lead you through and through."

The voice had moved now, he turned towards it and stumbled forwards inexplicably, why was he following it?

_Because of what Nabooru told you_. Saria said sullenly. _This is the Guide, do you remember?_

Link's mind snapped back to reality and recalled what Nabooru had told him.

"Where are you?" he called into the sands.

"I am all around you silly pup, now come along and pick your feet up!"

Link felt growing resolve. The Guide, if that's what this was, had mentioned the sea. The sea meant the Zora, and the Zora meant he'd have a way back to the river and the river meant he could reenter the plains once more and from there find the Princess and give her the seal. Yes, this would work.

"Take me to the ocean...please?" he added as an afterthought.

"Of course of course you silly cad, it's the only goal I ever had!"

As Link followed the poetic voice of the Guide through the sands he was reminded of the Skull Kid and had to wonder if it was the habit of all spirits to rhyme like this when they interacted with others.

_Yes. _Saria said quietly. _They all tend to do that._

AN: well another chapter, things are moving along to their inevitable conclusion...and yes, spirits do seem to speak in rhyme and the like quite often, don't they?


	58. Chapter 58

When Malon considered how large the Gorons and their Dodongos were in stature, it surprised her how rapidly they could move cross country. When combined with the sheer size of their army—numbering as it did in the thousands—their speed across the plains came as even more of a surprise. Still it was reassuring to see the mountain dwelling people moving with such purpose. She remembered watching them fight at the entrance to their capital and feared for her countrymen who were trapped with the Mage King's forces behind the walls of Castle Town. Any siege laid by the Gorons would be hellish, should only imagine. She looked over at one of the male Dodongos plodding along besides Epona and shivered as she remembered the other night, watching it torch the undead in a massive gout of flame. The city would be decimated if it came to a long siege. Food just didn't last that long and she doubted that the Gerudo would be willing to help the Hylian and Human inhabitants of the city either. No, they'd be too busy trying to save themselves from their besiegers.

If there was a plus side to such grim thoughts it was that her family would be spared such horrors. They were safe in the ranch...well as safe as anyone could be in such times she supposed.

Epona came to a halt then, her ears perked straight up as she looked away to the south pensively.

Malon followed her gaze. "What is it?"

Then her heart stopped. Atop a rise stood a lone wolf though it was larger than any wolf had a right to be. It watched the moving army quietly for a moment longer before it threw back its head and let out a long low howl that carried across the grasslands hauntingly.

Malon's heart fell then as she listened to that howl. It wasn't Link. It didn't sound like him. Too deep and low pitched. So that meant this was the vanguard of whatever force the Wolfos had sent to their cause. A moment later, more wolves appeared on the ridge line. There were hundreds of them though no where near as many as the Gorons of which there were thousands. A pang of guilt went through her as she thought of that, she remembered how many of the wolves had been present at the start of the war and how few there were now.

After the moment of remorse had passed, Malon listened to the Gorons around her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Damned wolves."

"We don't need them."

"Finish what the Mage King started and skin them all."

"Filthy beasts."

Sheik pulled up besides her, reining in his horse and looking around them impassively.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Do you think the Gorons will be able to work with the Wolfos?"

Sheik shrugged. "Hard to say. They can be stubborn and they have reasons, the Wolfos did kill many of them before the Hylians came and pushed the wolves into the forests."

Malon nodded, frowning. "Sheik, I can't help but wonder, how did the Wolfos ever beat the Gorons? I mean look at this army they've raised. How could a pack of unarmed wolves ever do the amount of damage that everyone says they did?"

Sheik shrugged. "I don't know." his face was hidden by his wraps but Malon heard the mirth in his voice. "I'm no older than you remember?"

She glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Again he shrugged. "The Wolfos aren't what they used to be. They were forced to adopt a more civilized way of life after the Hylians nearly wiped them out. If the changes Link has been going through are any indication then they were much more dangerous before they were enslaved."

Malon thought about that for a moment and shivered involuntarily. She no longer feared Link, but she still remembered his moments of feral rage and didn't even want to imagine what stronger, more bloodthirsty Wolfos would be like. Her thoughts though were taken back to the immediate as several of the wolves broke off from the others and came down the hill. From the Goron ranks, Impa, the Princess, and her Goron companion Darmani went to meet them.

* * *

"We have come as you requested." the Patriarch rumbled quietly.

"I thank you." Zelda said with a bow. "I am glad to see your people join us once more, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

The Patriarch considered her for a moment before turning to Impa. "Do you speak as one now?"

Impa nodded. "Her Highness is aware of our arrangement."

"And I will honor the promise I made when this all started." Zelda added with a scowl at Impa who bowed her head deferentially. "Your people will no longer be beholden to the Royal House once we have finished this war."

"Do you truly believe we can win?" snarled one of the alphas. "Our enemy has raised the dead so that they now wander the night freely."

Zelda nodded grimly she had no idea how Ganondorf had accomplished such a thing. His power over the dead was horrendous, but it gave him a singular edge in battle. However the Gorons had proven that the dead could be beaten, and that the Wolfos were here attested to how little the legion of the dead had slowed their progress.

"We can win." she said though she did not truly know it to be so. "We have the means to our enemy's undoing in our midst and we can win through if we work together."

The Patriarch looked past Zelda at the Gorons. "Will they trust us?"

Zelda nodded. "They must."

Darmani touched his fist to his chest. "My people will fight besides yours."

A wolfish smile crept across the Patriarch's features as he looked between the pair of them. "Indeed."

The expression reminded Zelda of Link and she did her best to martial her concern for her friend. It had no place here. The Wolfos could not see her to be weak.

"Where is Ordon's avatar?" growled another of the alphas. "I do not smell him among your number."

"He is not among us." Zelda affirmed, wondering if it was among the gifts of the wolves to read minds.

"And why is that?" pressed another, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"We were separated in the desert sands. He is making his way back to us." Zelda said, meeting the wolf's gaze, daring it to doubt her word.

From what little she'd seen of their interactions and learned from Link, looking the alpha in the eyes was a bad idea, however if this was going to work she needed them to understand that she was not to be questioned. The alpha maintained her gaze for a moment longer before snarling and twisting her head away in annoyance.

The Patriarch rumbled in what might have been a chuckle but Zelda couldn't be sure it was not a growl. "Very well, we will serve the Royal House one last time." he bowed his head. "We are yours once more Princess Zelda."

* * *

"The Princess might have averted the initial catastrophe but we can't let our guard down." Impa said as she looked out through the tent flap at the gathered army. "We are a day's march from Castle Town and easily within the Mage King's power." she turned to face Sheik. "If he decides to face us here, he will likely hold the advantage."

"Do you really believe that it is the Mage King alone that does this?" Sheik asked quietly as he checked his weapons and equipment.

"I think he has reached far beyond the grasp of a mortal man and is now reaching further...I can only imagine what he will do if he obtains the Triforce."

Sheik shuddered at the thought, the Mage King was already able to harness the undead and travel freely through the land via magic that was unknown the Sheikah. How much more powerful could he become?

"We need those final seals, and soon." Impa said quietly. "I have word that the Zora are preparing to march for Castle Town." she turned to regard Sheik impassively. "Your friend has turned out to be a powerful leader despite being a noble's spoiled child."

Sheik met his mother's gaze evenly, feeling the weight of Ruto's dagger as it rested on his belt. No matter what, his mother would not convince him that he'd acted incorrectly in sparing Ruto's life. After all, the Zora Queen had been murdered shortly thereafter with her only son too young to assume the throne. For a swift succession Ruto had been the only sensible choice since her father's domain was already under what passed for Zora martial law. The moment of animosity passed and Impa looked back out at the army.

"We have no word of Link." she stopped and Sheik heard amusement in his mother's voice. "Or perhaps we do." she stepped back, holding the flap up as Kaebora Gaebora flew in through the opening and composed himself upon the ground.

"Hoot hoo, I bring news of the wolf boy hoo hoo hoot." he chorused in his usual concise manner.

"Is he safe?" Sheik asked, drawing an amused snort from his mother which he ignored.

The great owl considered him for a moment, closing its eyes and bobbing its head. "He is alive though greatly troubled. He bears a great burden but makes for the sea and safety."

Sheik frowned, wondering at the meaning of the owl's words but more concerned with where Link was going. "The sea is away from us." he looked up at his mother. "Why the sea?"

"The Zora." Impa said simply. "Their Corsairs raid the desert coastline and the Gerudo villages there. If Link can find them, he can return to us far swifter than by land."

"If." Sheik echoed dubiously.

Impa shrugged. "The wolf is possessed of remarkable luck and is god touched. I suspect things will work out satisfactorily."

Sheik glared at her. "I don't like leaving Link's life to chance."

His mother turned on him and met his stare evenly. "Then you should not have left him in the desert to begin with Sheik."

"There was no choice." he snapped. "I couldn't leave the Princess and Malon in that fortress."

"Exactly." Impa said quietly. "You weighed your options and chose the path which contained the least risk. You deemed Link expendable."

Sheik's temper flashed and in a moment he was pressing his mother against the side of the tent, Ruto's dagger at her throat as he stared at her coldly.

"Don't you dare call him expendable."

"He is." Impa replied, her eyes hardening. "Ultimately the Princess' life is what matters, not the avatar of a half-forgotten god." she glanced down at the dagger. "And unless you intend to use that plaything put it away, before I break you."

Sheik backed away, glaring darkly at his mother. "You would try."

Impa smiled back at him with equal malevolence, but there was pride in her red gaze and voice both. "You have progressed. Soon you may depose of me and take command of the Sheikah for yourself."

Sheik looked away from her sullenly. "If Link doesn't make it back, we will not have the desert seal."

"That is acceptable. Better that it be lost in the desert. The goal has ever been to keep the Triforce from the Mage King. If the seals are lost then that too will fulfill that purpose."

"And yet we revealed our seal to the Princess." Sheik pointed out dubiously.

Impa nodded. "At the time it seemed prudent, though perhaps we should have waited and kept it hidden for a little longer but no matter." she turned her attention to Kaebora Gaebora, holding out her arm. The owl leapt up onto it and she carried him to the tent's opening. "Inform Master Rauru that the combined army of the Gorons and Wolfos is within marching distance of Castle Town and will be upon the walls within days. The Zora will be joining us soon thereafter."

The great owl bobbed his head. "Hoot hoo hoo. It shall be done hoo hoo hoo!" and with that Impa threw the bird into the sky once more.

She turned back to Sheik and considered him for a moment before speaking again. "Go to the Princess and stay with her."

"What about you?" Sheik asked suspiciously.

"I am going to ready the resistance, both within and without the city. If we're going to take Castle Town with the least amount of bloodshed we will need the populace. The Hylian Army, or what passes for it, will be hard pressed to fight its own people when they rise against it."

"You do realize." Sheik said quietly. "That if the population takes to the streets, especially during a battle, that many will die."

"Not as many as will die if we besiege the city and allow the Gorons and their beasts to batter down the walls." Impa replied. "We will do what must be done Sheik, do not forget that creed."

Sheik nodded grimly. "Don't worry mother. I'll be fine."

Impa considered him a moment longer before nodding in turn. "Yes my son, I think you will be." and with that she passed out of the tent and onto the secret paths that only the Sheikah knew, leaving Sheik alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The air smelled strange. Link knew the smell of fish and salt both. However he'd never smelt them in this quantity before. It was different and his nose wrinkled in irritation at the scent. It was not at all pleasant. Beneath the scent of salt and fish was an underlying scent of decay as well which all in all combined to make the strange smell altogether pungent and detestable. Link again was forced to wonder just where the Guide was leading him, still though, without the Guide's help he'd have no other direction in which to travel so whether he liked the smell or not.

_Is it really all that bad? _inquired Saria inquisitively.

Link growled in annoyance. Yes, it really was that bad. Or at least it was that bad as far as he was concerned.

Saria giggled inside his head. _Stop being such a wimp._

Link snapped the air before him pensively and Saria quieted. _Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad._

He didn't response as he ascended the latest sand dune, the scent getting stronger and fouler as he reached the top. What he saw before him though stopped any ill feeling solicited by the smell.

_Oh goddesses_. murmured Saria. _Link, it's beautiful._

Link couldn't disagree. He'd thought that Lake Hylia was large, he'd never seen a body of standing water so vast, however the ocean made even that massive lake seem as if it were a puddle. The water stretched out as far as he could see and the dust colored sands stretched up and down the coastline in either direction.

"This is where we part our ways, see you again in better days." intoned the Guide.

Link blinked and glanced about, his ears picked for the slightest sound but other than the whisper of the wind blowing coolly across his fur there was no sound. He looked back to the sea and continued to stare at it longingly. Despite the smell, he couldn't deny that there was a beauty in the vast blue green expanse before him and for a moment he forgot about everything from the last weeks and simply let his mind race out across the rolling waves and what might lay beyond and beneath them. His mind wars torn back to shore by a familiar scent. The smell of smoke and blood.

He turned his head to the norther and saw the cause, several pillars of black smoke were rising into the air. His ears perked and he began moving towards the next sand dune cautiously as the sounds of screams reached him.

_Link, don't do anything foolish_. Saria cautioned. _We need to find a way back to the others._

He didn't heed her, his curiosity piqued by the scent and sound of whatever disaster lay over the next crest of sand. Reaching the top, he looked down upon what had been a small village but was now a series of ruined houses, several of which were on fire. There were still screams coming from the village and Link saw why when a pair of Zora dragged an unarmed Gerudo woman from a hut and skewered her on the ends of their spears.

His lips curled in a snarl and leaned forwards as if he were straining against a leash.

_Link, they may be able to help us get back to the Princess. _Saria cautioned. _They're our allies._

Allies or not, Link couldn't watch this. Killing for food or for survival was one thing. This was slaughter for no reason. The two Zora went back into the hut and Link heard more desperate screams from inside the mud brick house. That was all he needed to hear and he descended from his observation point, bounding down the sand dune in great bounding leaps until he was in amongst the outskirts of the village. He headed for the hut in question where he could still hear sobbing cries for mercy and the laughter of the Zora raiders. With a snarl he slammed into the wall. It was strong enough to withstand the elements, but not his attack. It exploded inwards with Link, throwing debris across the interior of the house. He stood in the midst of a common room with the two Zora standing before him, looking absolutely shocked and even terrified. Beyond them he saw three children, two girls and a young boy. The eldest of the girls was standing over her siblings, her arms spread to protect her them from their attackers.

"What in the name of the goddesses is that?" one of the Zora asked in bewilderment.

"A demon from the desert!" yelled the other in alarm, stabbing at Link with his coral spear.

Link jumped aside and snapped the spear in two with his jaws, snarling savagely as the second Zora twirled a net. Link didn't give him the chance to throw it, barreling him over and rushing to the children. The eldest girl screamed in horror and wrapped her arms around her brother and sister protectively as Link came at them. He turned to face the stunned Zora, there were now three more, entering through the hole he'd made in the wall.

"My name is Link, I am the avatar of Ordon and servant of the Princess Zelda of Hyrule. These children and all the inhabitants of this village are under my protection. If you or any of your party harm another of their number I will slaughter you and drag your carcasses before your queen."

Just then a gust of wind whipped up around him, sending his fur rippling wildly as he stared down the five armed Zora who took several steps back as the wind picked up in power and snatched up various objects in the room and hurled them about the room.

Link wondered what Saria was doing and was answered by her immediately.

_If you're going to scare them, might as well go all the way._

Link nodded his thanks for her help. He watched as one of the Zora—wearing finer armor than his comrades—stepped forwards.

"What do you want from us wolf?"

"I need to rejoin Princess Zelda." Link growled.

The Zora's black eyes flicked from the children to Link and back once more before he spoke. "The Zora army prepares to march, you could find passage with them."

"If they don't skin him first." muttered one of the raiders.

Link's eyes shot to him and Saria sent a fist of wind out that knocked the Zora onto his back, his eyes wide with terror.

"Do not tempt me." Link intoned. "You will take me to the Queen's domain and I will travel with the army."

The leader of the raiding party nodded. "As you wish, come with us." he looked once more to the children and Link bared his teeth warningly.

"If they are harmed, you will not live to see your home again."

The Zora nodded and turned to leave, the others followed their captain, shooting frightened looks at Link as they went.

_It's amazing how much like Ordon you sound now. _Saria remarked dryly as the wind died down around them. _I'd almost think he was speaking through you._

Link ignored her and turned to the terrified children. They'd now turned their fear on him, though they were evidently more terrified of him than they'd been of the Zora as even the stalwart sister was trembling.

"I will not harm you." he said gently. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head mutely, Link bobbed his head. "Good. Do not leave until after I've left with the Zora. Can you do that for me?"

Again she nodded mutely and Link smiled, though the expression only served to frighten her as she back up, her arms spreading out again protectively in front of her siblings. He nodded sadly and turned to go.

"Do you have a name wolf demon?" the girl called as he reached the hole in the wall.

He turned back to look at her, bobbing his head. "Link."

She did her best to stand before his gaze, still trembling but standing strong nevertheless. Link wondered how terrifying he must seem to her. A wolf larger than any wolf had a right to be and he must indeed seem a demon who threw the wind at his opponents. What did she see? A savior or a nightmare?

"I am Nabooru of Watara Village. Thank you for saving us."

Link's heart stopped and he looked at the girl for a long time before turning to leave without a word. If wolves could cry, he would've been. He'd taken a life and now given three back, perhaps more. It didn't ease the pain, but a weight lifted from his shoulders.

AN: so I've passed my finals and am going to be stuck here for a while doing a whole lot of nothing. Provided I have internet access, I will have a bit more time to work on the writing. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Things are drawing near the climax...oh and just a slight spoiler. I have ideas for a second story, don't know if I want to do it yet, but it's in my mind and may come to the fore. You'll see what I mean at the end of WolfBane.


	59. Chapter 59

Link lay in the luxurious cabin, sprawled on the soft cushions of the Zora Queen's royal barge. They'd been on the subterranean waterways that laced Hyrule for over a day, but from what the Zora said that meant they were very nearly there. Traveling using the underground rivers was an art the Zora had long ago perfected and were now the masters of. Link however was still leery of the waterways, no matter how masterful the Zora's navigation.

"I never thought I'd see a Wolfos show fear over something so simple as water." Ruto remarked idly from her sedan chair.

Link rumbled in annoyance but said nothing as Ruto continued to consider him. "You know, I half thought that I would have my men kill you." she smiled wistfully. "But I couldn't bring myself to do that, I know he'd be sad if I killed you."

"You mean Sheik." Link said quietly.

Ruto nodded, her voice wistful. "I wonder if he even cares. You can never tell with the Sheikah I've noticed."

Link blinked, long and slow as he considered her in turn with his bright blue eyes. "I remember what happened." Ruto blinked and stared at him in confusion as he continued. "He protected you from me." Link canted his head to the side. "He wouldn't have done that if you hadn't mattered to him."

Rutoa considered his words for a moment more, her smile spreading across her features and suddenly she seemed much younger as she giggled.

"I should hate him for what he did. I really should, I know that I should...but I can't. Is that wrong?"

Link closed his eyes and settled down amongst the cushions as his stomach lurched from side to side. "I don't think so."

"Your majesty." a Zora attendant interjected as he stuck his head through the curtain of the Queen's cabin. "We're nearing Castle Town. We'll be coming to the surface portion of the river soon."

Ruto nodded. "Make sure our best fighters are at the fore, if we meet the Mage King's forces instead of our allies I want them to taste the barbs of our spears."

Link opened one eye and watched the Zora leave before turning his attention back to Ruto. "Thank you."

Ruto blinked in surprise. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Because really you have no reason to help us, and yet you are." Link replied. "You even entrusted your seal to me."

Ruto laughed. "Of course I did. You wandered through the Gerudo's hellish desert for who knows how long and survived. After that, I can hardly think of a better keeper for our seal."

Link could feel the warmth of the desert and water seals against his chest, their power seeping into his being and flowing through his being. Besides him, the small desert falcon warbled quietly as it shifted against him. He considered it for a moment, wondering why the bird was still following him around.

_Because Nabooru gave it to you_. Saria answered quietly. _She forgave you long before you even knew you'd be her end. _

Link's mind recoiled from the reminder but the pain was less. The girl in the village had renewed his strength somewhat. It seemed far too coincidental to even be considered such and he was resolved now more than ever not to let Nabooru's sacrifice go to waste. Or for that matter, to disappoint everyone who's fates were now dependent on him.

_That's the spirit Link. _Saria said gently. _Don't despair, and we will all see brighter days._

* * *

Malon watched as the Goron holy men consecrated the ground upon which the army had encamped itself. Everywhere lay the charred and hacked bodies of the undead, their rotting carcasses smelling foul in the rising sun. The night had been spent slaughtering the undead with flame and steel and it was only in the light of dawn that the dead had finally returned to their graves in a chorus of wailing moans. Malon was still haunted by the sounds the dead had made as they'd sunk back into the earth, as if they'd been crying out at the unjustness of it all, that the living may remain on the surface while they were damned to the ground. It was because of the undead hordes rising against them, that the Goron and Wolfos army had taken nearly a week to march what should have taken a day. Or at least, that coupled with the Princess' caution.

"Are you alright?" Sheik asked, causing Malon to jump.

She nodded hurriedly. "Yes, just thinking about what it must be like to be disturbed from a justly deserved rest."

Sheik nodded. "It isn't easy fighting the dead...though the Goron's don't seem to mind that much. To them, this has turned into some kind of holy war."

Malon nodded soberly. "I hope it's a brief one. I want this all to end and quickly."

Sheik's wraps shifted in the manner that Malon had come to understand meant his expression was changing. From the sound of his voice, she imagined he was smiling.

"We'll see. I think the Mage King underestimated all of us, he hoped to capitalize on fear and has instead fostered courage."

"You think courage is going to be enough?" Malon asked quietly.

Sheik shrugged. "We'll know soon enough." he nodded towards one of the massive male Dodongos. "I think a few of those will do the job though."

Malon nodded, her own smile crossing her features as she looked at him askance. "Sheik, it's been nearly a week since we heard any word of Link. Do you think he's alright?"

Sheik nodded. "He's too stubborn to die. Besides, you think he'd miss seeing his people moving freely in the fields?"

Malon looked around at the Wolfos wandering in small packs through the Goron ranks. The Goron's gave them wide berth, and the Wolfos—almost all in their wolf forms—kept a wary eye on their would be allies. The alliance was far from perfect, but so far neither race seemed intent on killing the other which was all that mattered as far as Malon was concerned. Seeing the wolves over the past week had only served to remind her of how much she was missing Link's presence. However they'd served another purpose as well. Seeing them in battle over and over again as well as simply walking around the army in their packs had served to show her their nature—and thus Link's—in a manner she'd not had before.

She found herself accepting their dual nature as gentle one moment and bloodthirsty the next. That they seemed to transition between the two with no ill effect—and what ill effect there was seemed negated by the company of their fellows—gave her renewed courage with Link. That, when coupled with the longing she felt for him, had served to erase any doubts in her mind as to what she wanted from this war. Peace, and a life with Link. Neither seemed too much to ask for, though a nagging part of her was always there to remind her that Link may decide to return to the forest ultimately. She still held out hope that if she told him how she felt, he would return her feelings in kind. After all, there had been something there before, it could very well still be there.

"Don't worry so much. You can tell him when you see him again." Sheik chided.

Malon looked down at the ground with a flush. "Stop that, you're acting like your mother!"

Sheik laughed. "Oh Goddesses I hope not, that would be terrifying."

Laughing herself now, Malon nodded in agreement. "Yes, I can't imagine you being that stern and foreboding all the time. Don't ever do that."

Sheik chuckled and shook his head. "I'll do what I can, you have my word."

Malon looked down at her feet for a moment before turning to look at Sheik directly. "Sheik, I know the Princess cares for Link as well." Sheik nodded quietly, saying nothing as Malon continued. "I'm not going to lose him, not now."

Sheik looked up at the sky. "What do you expect me to say? The Princess doesn't exactly share her innermost feelings with me, but I suspect she feels similarly."

Malon didn't say anything for a time, but when she spoke it was with evident determination. "I swore that I would be there for him Sheik. I broke that promise once, I won't break that again. Even the Princess can't stop me."

Sheik chuckled. "You're sounding a lot like her, before all the weight settled on her shoulders." he looked at her, his eyes set sternly. "Don't become her enemy Malon. She needs friends, now more than ever."

Malon's fire died as she considered his words. "I won't become her enemy Sheik, but I won't let her have Link either."

"I think you should let Link decide that." Sheik replied quietly.

Malon stopped and looked at him fretfully. "Do you think he'll choose her?"

Sheik shrugged and turned to leave, uttering not a word as he strode into the building camp as the Goron's continued to set up their tents and consecrate the grounds upon which they would rest for the day. Malon searched inside of herself, hoping that the answers to all her questions and doubts would be found within. None were forthcoming, beyond the ache of Link's absence. Perhaps that was answer enough.

* * *

Zelda considered the map before her as Darbus and King Darunia looked on. It might have been their army that she was riding at the fore of, but it was her kingdom that they were invading and as such they deferred to her on many matters, including the march on Castle Town which was within easy distance. They might even reach it this day if they decided to press on into the evening. However the night of fighting had left the Gorons and Wolfos both unrested and considering the strained nature of the alliance, it seemed prudent to allow both groups to rest for the day and perhaps the night on their hallowed ground before forging ahead once more in the morning.

"We are in the hills here." she indicated the map. "Castle Town and Hyrule Castle are just beyond them. Once we crest them we will see our goal."

"We should move now." rumbled Darbus impatiently. "This waiting chaffs my hide."

King Darunia shook his head heavily. "We are making war on the Princess' people. She will decide how and when we attack."

Zelda bowed her head to Darunia in thanks, she could feel the forbidding presence of Darbus bearing down on her but she said nothing to him, not willing to give ground on this.

"The Wolfos fought hard this day and they are already tired. We need to let them rest for the day before we move."

Darbus snorted dismissively. "The wolves' weakness is of no concern to me. The Gorons will not flag in their resolve."

Darunia and Zelda exchanged a glance, both of them knew the reality and that was that the Gorons too needed a rest. They'd been fighting longer the Wolfos. However to say such to Darbus would risk incensing the Goron general's pride in his forces.

"The Wolfos will fight when required." Zelda said calmly. "I simply wish to keep them intact until we truly need them."

"We do not need them." Darbus muttered darkly. "If they're going to slow us in our march."

"We need all the allies we can bring to bear." replied Darmani quietly from behind Zelda. "The Mage King will have all his allies standing before us. Facing him alone would be foolish."

Darunia looked at Darmani severely, Zelda saw a hint of a smile on the Goron King's stern features. Apparently he approved of Darmani's words though he said nothing as Darbus fumed at the younger Goron.

"I've been fighting longer than you've been alive." Darbus asserted, puffing his chest out in challenge.

"Yes, but you've only ever fought alone." Darmani replied. "This is a battle of brothers alongside brothers. We must all fight together or die alone."

Darbus said nothing, placing his hands on his hips sternly as he looked to Zelda. "Explain your plan your Highness."

"The Zora should be here soon." Zelda went on. "It's partially for them that we've been going so slowly, though the undead have caused a great deal of delay I admit."

"Disgusting creatures." snarled Darbus.

"However with the Zora coming out near the Castle, we must be ready to march at a moment's notice to join them so they aren't overwhelmed by the Mage King's forces." she looked to Darunia. "Can your people leave their supplies behind during the battle?"

Darunia nodded solemnly. "We do not require our baggage. It can be retrieved after the battle is won."

Zelda bowed her head. "Thank you, I won't keep either of you any longer. Once the Zora arrive we'll move."

The pair left, Darmani stayed behind a moment but a shake of the head from Zelda dismissed him as well. Zelda sat back in the chair that had been provided to her. Balancing the calm eye of the storm that was Darunia with Darbus' temper was certainly a task. The Goron King gave little away, his expression always severe. In fact he only seemed to intercede when Darbus needed to be checked, however he often enough seemed intent to let Darmani bear that task. For a Goron, Darmani was remarkably even headed which was a blessing. Having a practical Goron willing to stand against Darbus certainly made these meetings easier.

"Your Highness?"

Zelda looked up and smiled as Sheik entered the tent. "It's good to see you Sheik, I need a sympathetic face." her smile turned ironic. "Of course I suppose you'll not provide that."

Sheik bowed his head. "I can try. There's something you should know."

Zelda sighed. "There always is, what is it this time?"

"It's Malon." Sheik said severely.

"Malon?" Zelda asked curious. "I thought she was handling herself rather well."

"She is, that's the problem." Sheik said dubiously. "She's committed to Link, entirely."

Zelda felt her heart flutter and frowned as she wrested control of her emotions. "Why would that concern me?"

"Because I know you harbor some feelings for him as well." Sheik said, his eyes narrowing. "He's not just an ally to you, he's a friend, and possibly more."

Zelda bristled under his scrutiny. Who was he to speak to her like that?

"Link is a valued ally and is sworn to my service until this is over. Nothing more."

"You're lying to yourself." Sheik stated flatly, soliciting a wince from Zelda. "Malon isn't going to wait for you to decide whether Link is more to you than an ally or friend your Highness. Is Link truly merely an ally to you?"

"Yes." Zelda said sternly, even as her heart clenched as she considered all the implications of Sheik's words.

"Very well." Sheik said quietly. "I advised Malon to allow Link to decide on his own who he decides will have his heart. I'm giving you the same advice."

This was too much for Zelda who stood up and glared at Sheik. "Who do you presume to be to dictate that to me?"

"Link's friend." Sheik replied simply. "And yours. Let Link make up his own mind your Highness, or you're going to make him miserable."

"How could you know that?" Zelda asked reproachfully.

Sheik shrugged as he turned to leave. "Call it a hunch your Highness, Link showed me a great deal about myself. I think in the process he taught me something about his nature as well."

Zelda fumed for a moment before she forced herself to compose herself once more. "Sheik, you aren't going to interfere further are you?"

"No. Link will be alright." Sheik chuckled, a strange sound coming from him but one that he'd been using with more frequency in the last few days. "He's tough."

And with that he left Zelda alone with her thoughts which were now torn between Link and the battle yet ahead of them. Damn it. She could not afford to be distracted now. Not now that they were so close to winning finally. They had all but two of the seals and with those last two all they'd need was the Temple of Time within Castle Town and then they'd have the Triforce and even the Mage King could not stand against the power that would be at her command. She stopped suddenly and examined her thoughts. Was she really becoming that power hungry? She shook her head. It would be a great relief when her father could once more assume the reins of the kingdom. She might be able to lead a war, but she was ill suited to the bands of sovereignty just yet though this taste of it had at least prepared her for what was ahead.

Her thoughts turned to Link. Would he stay by her side once his bond had expired? In his presence she felt so calm and sure of what she was doing. If only the Wolfos were all so calming but with the exception of the deceased Matriarch and the Den Mother, none of them exuded the same calming presence. They all seemed like tightly strung bowstrings ready to snap in an instant. She considered Sheik's words once more. Could she give Link up to Malon? And if Link did choose Malon, could she accept it? There were no easy answers it seemed, just further disarray.

* * *

Sheik wandered through the camp, his passage marked by few as he slipped in silence amongst the Wolfos, Gorons, and Dodongos. Only the wolves seemed to mark his presence, their eyes following him cautiously whenever he passed before they returned to their own affairs. The looming conflict between the Princess and Malon over Link's affections came at a very unfortunate time. Just when they needed to focus on the battle at hand and they were going to start competing for Link. He wondered what Link would think of that and found himself smiling. Link would probably be too oblivious or just downright confused to know what to do. An image of Malon and the Princess fighting—quite literally—over Link appeared in his mind and he couldn't help the dour humor that brought forth.

He reached the edge of the encampment and began walking up the nearest rise, the walls of Castle Town began to appear ahead of him as he reached the top. He looked down at the gently sloping hill that led to the city, considering the wall before him. This is was going to be interesting, scaling the wall would be no mean feat. Hopefully his mother would be able to work whatever magic she planned and one or more of the gates would open for the attacking army. An easy victory would be much appreciated now.

A horn sounded from the castle walls. Sheik frowned and watched intently as the soldiers on the city walls began running frantically across the mighty stonework. What was happening? He scanned the deep moat, almost a canyon, before the castle walls and realized what was happening. There were Zora in their scaled mail scaling the moat's sides—dozens of them—and darting away from the bolts and arrows being cast at them from the walls. It had begun, the battle was starting and the damned army was sitting still.

Sheik turned and cupped his hands, mustering all his breath as he shouted.

"To arms! To arms! The Zora are at the walls!"

The shout was taken up by the sentries posted on the camp's perimeter and carried through the entirety of the army in all their various stages of readiness or in some cases lack thereof. The Wolfos and the few Sheikah with the army were the first to respond. The former came bounding up the hill in great leaps, some of them changing in mid step as they flowed past Sheik as the latter rallied to him as the wolves surged around him and towards the battle starting before.

"Your orders sir?" asked one of the gathered Sheikah.

Sheik drew both his swords, his own and his father's. "Help the Zora scale the moat, once they've got their force on the opposite side we will begin our attack in earnest."

"And the Princess?" asked another.

"The Princess will be safe with the army, we have to ensure that our allies don't get wiped out before the battle is truly begun."

They all nodded and as one with Sheik they turned and joined the hundreds of Wolfos in the charge towards the stone walls standing before them as the horns and bells of Castle Town tolled the beginnings of the battle for Hyrule being joined.

AN: And with a bit of rush and hullabaloo, the end begins. Sorry it's taken me this long to get this out, a combination of angst, business, and writer's block I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy, next chapter following shortly.


	60. Chapter 60

The combined armies of the Zora, Gorons, with their Wolfos allies now rested in a vast encampment around Castle Town's perimeter and well beyond the range of the ballisata that dotted its walls. The Zora's sudden appearance from the subterranean river way that formed part of the moat for Castle Town's defenses had come as a complete surprise to both friend and foe. However few losses had been incurred by either side as the Castle Town defenders were ill prepared for enemies to appear beneath their very noses. Now, with the armies joined, the siege had begun in earnest. None could leave nor enter the city now and the wait for the attack had begun as the Goron's began to ready their Dodongos and engines of war for the coming battle. The Zora meanwhile prepared themselves for a different sort of war. Their fighting was never one of the prolonged battle, but rather the swift strike. They lacked any true siege weapons and were dependent on the Goron's engines. However their barbed spears, bladed boomerangs, and other manner of cruel and vicious weaponry were at the ready and eager for blood to repay the war at sea that had been waged by the Gerudo pirates upon Zora sea dwelling peoples.

It seemed to Malon, that the Mage King was finally trapped behind the walls which he had so recently conquered. It seemed quite fitting really and she couldn't help the smile as she made her way through the encampment towards the tent where Link now resided. It had been over a day since the Zora's arrival and Link had made no attempt to speak with anyone to her knowledge. He'd simply holed himself up and remained secluded and locked away from the world. Malon had until now given him his privacy but now she had to speak with him. She would not wait any longer to tell him how she felt.

Reaching his tent, set aside from the others around it, as if his seclusion were pushing away all those around him, she heard voices within.

"Thank you Link, thank you for delivering these...I am sorry it cost you so much." the Princess' voice sounded aggrieved as she continued. "I seem to continually ask you to sacrifice your well being for my sake. If you hate me for it, I understand."

"No." Link replied, his voice was not its normal timbre but rather a melancholy that ill suited the image Malon held of Link in her mind. "I agreed to this...and I...I am responsible for my own actions."

"Do you wish to be alone with your toughts?" the Princess asked tenderly. "I may stay a while if you wish it."

There was a long silence, in which Malon's heart was in her throat, a mixture of rage and pain building up within her at the Princess' intentions. She remembered the incident in Link's home and refused to flee as she had then. She would face him, whatever happened next.

"No." Link replied simply, sounding exhausted. "I will be fine. When do we attack?"

"That has yet to be decided. I am due in council with Queen Ruto and King Darunia shortly, I have invited the Patriarch of the Wolfos to participate as well." there was another pause, then the Princess spoke hopefully. "Do you wish to attend?"

"No." Link replied. "I have nothing to add...I just want to rest."

There was a further silence before the Princess spoke, her tone one of resignation.

"Very well. I shall call upon you if you are needed."

Malon stood aside as the Princess left the tent, she stopped for a moment and the pair exchanged glances before the Princess drew her shoulders up and spoke calmly.

"He is very hurt, be gentle with him."

Malon inclined her head. "I will...if he'll give me the chance."

A sad smile played across the Princess' features. "I hope he will. He needs someone there for him."

Without another word, the Princess left, sweeping through the camp and away. Malon turned back to Link's tent and forged inside. Link lay sprawled amidst a sea of blankets and hides that were apparently of Zora and Goron origin. The entire affair resembled some kind of next rather than a proper bed. His armor and equipment lay discarded to one side, laying in a heap. She noticed a small hawk or something similar nestled atop the heap where had that come from? Looking back to him, she felt her face heat. He wore nothing save a pair of pants as he watched her intently.

"Malon." he said simply.

"Hello Link." she said, her heart thudding against her chest. "I wanted to speak with you."

Link nodded. "I already gave the seals to the Princess. I don't have anything else."

Malon winced, did he think that was all anyone cared about?

"I'm not here about that."

"Then what." Link growled harshly, wincing at his own tone as he looked at her miserably. "I'm tired."

Now it was Malon's turn to snap. "Link, what happened to you?"

"It doesn't concern you." he replied, looking away. "I've done my duty, I just want to rest now, before the battle." he lay there for a moment more in silence and then closed his eyes. "Ordon has left me."

Malon frowned. "What?"

"He said he was disappointed in me. I gave up, I told him that I surrendered and just wanted it all to end. All the pain, all the death...and he killed me. He threw me off a cliff!" Link looked up at her desperately. "Malon, I killed Nabooru. I ate her."

Malon stopped. "You—you what?" she shook her head. "Link, I don't understand."

"No, you don't. Neither did the Princess. Go. I don't want to talk." he rolled over and curled up pitiably.

Malon scowled at him. "I'm not leaving." Link said nothing so she continued. "Link, remember when I promised I'd be your pack? That I'd be there for you?" he turned and looked at her again, his expression blank. "I broke that promise, and your faith in me. I'm sorry for that." her voice was coming hurriedly as she let everything out at once. "Will you give me another chance? I want to be with you. I want to share your struggles."

* * *

_Link, get up. Go to her. _Saria commanded.

Link didn't budge. Unsure that he had even heard what Malon had just said to him. How could she want him? He was a brutal, murderous beast whose own god had rejected him. What did he have to offer but pain?

_Link. Get up. Now._ Saria said quietly.

He did so, lifting himself to his feet as Malon watched him with the same intentness that he had once looked at her.

_Go to her. _Saria coaxed, more gently now. _Don't lock yourself away from her._

An image of Nabooru came to mind and Link recoiled mentally, Saria lashed out in an instant.

_No. That isn't you. You were half-crazy Link, you hadn't eaten in days and had just fought for your life. That is not you. You won't hurt her._

Link looked at Malon, she was wearing the armor he'd given her, though she wasn't carrying her weapons. The back of his mouth was dry and his mind was racing as his body trembled. He felt like he was in a cage.

_Then let yourself go. Link, stop trying to control yourself. _Saria said gently, he could feel her presence soothing him. _Stop holding back. Don't be afraid._

Link stopped thinking and acted. He crossed the distance between them in a single stride, an arm sliding around her waist and pulling her against him. Malon's eyes widened as he kissed her, running his hand through her hair as he held her against him desperately. He broke the kiss and clung to her as if she might fade away and fall through his fingers. Malon wrapped her hands around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"Link." she breathed. "I love you. I thought you were gone. Maybe even dead. Don't ever do that to me again."

Link said nothing as he pulled away from her for a moment and looked at her hungrily. He felt a brief moment of panic. Was he going to attack her?

_No. Link, this is normal, natural. Show her you love her as well. _Saria cooed softly.

Link reached down and pulled the scale mail up and over Malon's head as she reached her arms up to help him take it off. Her dress was next, falling from her shoulders easily as she hurriedly removed her shift and came at him with as much eagerness as he felt. She kissed him hungrily, pressing her body against him. He lead them down into the blankets and furs where they rolled and entwined themselves together.

"Link." she breathed as he kissed her chest, his teeth assaulting her flesh eagerly. "Pants." she gasped as she clawed at his back, sliding down to his waist.

Link grunted as she helped him rid himself of the annoying piece of fabric, it was tossed aside as heedlessly as her garments had been and then without so much as a though he plunged inside of her. Her breath escaped her lips in a shocked rasp and tears welled up in her eyes. Link stopped immediately, taking her head in his hands and stroking her hair tenderly.

"Sorry." he murmured, kissing her forehead lovingly.

She shook her head. "Take it slow." she murmured as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He nodded and began again, thrusting into her gently, she bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up and held her against him as he rocked her up and down steadily. Her gasps were no longer pained and she moaned against his skin. He could smell their sweat mingling. Their scents becoming one. He sank his teeth into her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you." Malon whispered, kissing his neck and gripping his hair. "I love you."

Link nodded, his lips forming the words automatically. "I love you Malon."

The tent flap fluttered and Link stopped in his attentions, turning and snarling in annoyance as he sniffed the air. The scent was instantly recognizable, but its owner had fled. He turned back to Malon who was looking up at him tenderly and began their lovemaking anew as the evening wore on around them.

* * *

Zelda entered her own tent and sank down into her chair. She took out the two remaining seals and tracing the patterning on their surfaces. This was all she had now. She tapped them against each other and closed her eyes, willing away the tears. Link didn't want her...he may not even want Malon. He'd said he'd done something horrible in the desert. Something he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even her. She wondered if Malon would have anymore luck. Part of her hoped not, but Link needed someone and if it wasn't Zelda, then she hoped that Malon would be the one. She hated to admit defeat but...well he'd told her to leave him in peace had he not?

"Your Highness?"

She looked up, Sheik stood at the entrance to her pavilion. She waved him inside. "Come in Sheik, don't linger out there like a ghost."

He bowed and entered. "You've seen Link?"

"Yes, and he had both seals. We have all of them now."

Sheik nodded. "Malon as well I assume?"

"What?" Zelda asked absently.

"You saw Malon as well." pressed Sheik earnestly.

"Yes, she was outside of Link's tent when I left." Zelda replied.

Sheik looked at her intently as she willed herself to sit up straight. Was it done? Had Link decided? Or had something else happened?

"Did something...happen, Sheik?"

He nodded. "Link chose Malon."

Zelda sat there for a moment before she slumped in her chair and leaned her head back, closing her eyes against the tears. She couldn't afford to hate them. Either of them. They deserved happiness. Link most of all. Sheik was there then, his hand on her knee. When she did not react to the touch, he hesitantly rose up and put his arms around her. She stiffened instantly. Memories of their childhood together coming to the forefront. Of the nights when Sheik would cry because of what Impa had done to him that day and Zelda would get out of bed and hold him, even fall asleep with him in her arms. The comfort was returned now as he held her now as she began to cry.

"Shhh." Sheik soothed. "It will be alright your Highness."

She nodded, choking on the bitterness as she scrunched her eyes shut. With seemingly little effort, Sheik lifted her from the chair and carried her to her bed, laying her down in it and kneeling beside it.

"Rest. You need it." he said simply.

Zelda reached out and held his hand tenderly, entwining their fingers and squeezing tightly. They stayed like that until she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sheik waited patiently until the Princess was fast asleep, sighing heavily as he shook his head. What was done was done then. He'd need to keep an even closer eye on the Princess now. He could not be angry at Link however. If anything he was happy for his friend. He'd spoken with Link once since the Wolfos' return and though Link had said little, Sheik had understood much. The desert had changed Link for reasons that were his own to know...and Malon's as well should he choose to share them. Sheik's lot was to look after the Princess and ensure that she did not waiver now at the very doorstep of their goal. The seals were all together. The army was assembled. Castle Town lay before them and within it the Temple of Time. It was tantalizingly close, so very close. To trip now would mean disaster. Whatever else may happen, he had to ensure that nothing happened to their goals. Right now that meant comforting and perhaps even directing the Princess' emotions and will towards their intended target.

He stood and looked down at her. She was strong, she'd recover. He was sure of it. She just needed the time to gather herself. For his part, he had a meeting of his own that he'd put off long enough. He turned and left the tent, pausing as he found Darmani standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stay with her, make sure that she is not disturbed unless necessary."

The Goron nodded solemnly. "You have my word."

Sheik returned the nod thankfully and continued on into the camp. The Zora and the Gorons had divided the camp between themselves and sitting between the two were the Wolfos. He passed into their ranks quietly though not unobserved. The Wolfos trusted their new allies less than those same allies trusted them and their sentries were ever vigilant and Sheik could feel their eyes upon him the entire time he moved through their number. As soon as he passed beyond the sleeping wolves however the sentries sank back into the night noiselessly.

The Zora sentries were far less careful of his presence and he slipped by them with barely a sound and continued to the heart of the Zora camp. Reaching the Queen's pavilion and slipping inside was easy enough but what he found there was quite another matter.

Ruto lay on a bed of lush cushions wearing a translucent dress that was obviously not for hiding one's figure.

"I wondered when you would come to me." she said quietly as she stood and walked towards him.

Sheik stood transfixed as she approached and reached down, clutching the pommel of the dagger she'd once tried to stab him with. Withdrawing it, she examined the crystal blade thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at him.

"Are you afraid to show me your face?"

Sheik reached out and removed his wraps, looking into her eyes uncertainly. She smiled coyly at him.

"I should kill you." she placed the blade against his throat and twisted so that her back leaned against his chest. "For what you did to my father you should die."

He swallowed, the skin of his throat pressing against the blade as he did so.

She looked up at him, tracing the blade along his jawline.

"However, if you died my father would still be dead, and I would be the sadder for it."

She dropped the blade to the floor and strode back to her bed, lounging back upon it and looking at him expectantly. Sheik knelt and picked up the blade, returning it to his belt as he kept his eyes on her intently.

"With who does your loyalty lie?" Ruto asked curiously.

Sheik bowed his head. "To the Princess Zelda and the Royal Family of Hyrule."

Ruto smiled wistfully. "I take it then that your heart lies there as well?"

Sheik stood up and looked back at her squarely. "My heart goes to whomever I choose and is not claimed by any other."

Ruto giggled impishly and leaned forwards intently. "I hate you." she said through her smile.

Sheik gazed at her with a rare smile. "As you say your Majesty."

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Only the wolves, and they don't care of my business so long as it does not involve them."

Ruto chuckled. "I suppose I should be afraid that my own sentries could not stop a single Sheikah from reaching my tent...but I don't think I have anything to fear."

Sheik snorted and bowed his head once more. "As you say your Majesty. I mean you no harm."

"Hmm." Ruto replied. "And what do you mean me?"

Sheik frowned and spread his hands to either side. "I am not sure. I just felt drawn here. As if we had unfinished business."

Ruto stood up again and once more Sheik's eyes were forced to travel across her figure. It was both alien and beautiful and he found his face heating as his body tensed noticeably and reacted.

Ruto reached down and cupped his crotch with a coy smile. "Hmm, I suppose that is answer enough." she smiled up at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Royal permission." Sheik replied diffidently, trying to keep his expression straight.

"Permission." scoffed Ruto, reaching up and putting her hands around his shoulders. "When did a Sheikah need that?"

Sheik looked down at her, swallowing uncertainly as he leaned closer to her. She looked up at him with equal apprehension, her eyes flicking between his lips and his eyes before she released him and turned away.

"You hesitate."

Sheik said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head in shame.

"Do I look so strange to you?" she asked painfully.

Still he said nothing, watching as her shoulders rose and fell heavily.

"Get out." she snapped. "Just go."

Sheik crossed the distance between them, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around. Ruto looked up at him in alarm but didn't get a word out before he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted salty and moist though it was a warm richly scented moisture. Her arms went around him as she bore him down to the ground and wrapped her legs around him. Part of him wondered how a Sheikah made love to a Zora, however he imagined that he would figure such out as he went. No doubt Ruto would happily show him what he needed to know.

AN: yep, I did it. Fish sex. Enjoy the raging teen hormones kicking in and off we go! ...oh, and yeah there is more to this than random sex...or at least in Malon and Link's case there is. More on that later.


	61. Chapter 61

Link woke before the sun had risen, for a moment the warmth nestled against his chest startled him and induced an instinctual panic but then Malon's scent, the scent of the fields, the cows and horses of the ranch flooded his nostrils and he calmed. Nuzzling her tenderly he looked around in the predawn gloom, he could hear nothing of note. Letting out a low growl, he extracted himself from Malon's embrace and stretched himself out before shaking out as he changed into his wolf form. He pressed his head against Malon's stomach affectionately,. She smiled as she rolled over and curled up. Link's tail swished from side to side happily as he turned and trotted from the tent, a series of sharp chirps drew his attention to the falcon which had gotten up and was hopping towards him intently. He waited for it to reach the tent flap before walking through. It took a few more hops and then leapt into the sky with a beating of its wings. Link looked around and then turned and ran away from the encamped army. The falcon circled overhead as he ran over and through the grass, his heart pumping as his breath came in deep snorts.

When he reached a small rise he stopped and turned to look back at the army and the city beyond it. It all looked so peaceful with the first rays of sunlight creeping over the eastern horizon, slowly bathing everything in gold. There was a rattling sound and he picked up the scent of the grave. He turned a quiet eye towards the noise and smell and found a shambling skeleton staggering towards him. Several days prior he would have been afraid of the monstrosity but now he paid it little mind.

A blade of wind shot out and took its head off and the skeleton began to shamble in circles aimlessly. Link paid it no more mind as he looked back at the camp.

_You're welcome. _Saria said with a hint of mirth.

Link's lips peeled back over his canines in a smile, he wagged his tail cheerily, thumping the dew drenched grass loudly.

_You're in good spirits today. Did last night make everything better? _

Link nodded happily, canting his head and wondering how Saria had known what he needed to do last night. It hadn't occurred to him at all beyond the raging desire that had coursed through his body as he'd looked at Malon hungrily.

_I've seen wolves mate before Link...and don't forget that I'm a part of you now. I can feel what you feel. You cared for her but you didn't believe that she cared for you and feared that you might hurt her. _there was laughter now. _You really were cute._

Link snorted and shook his head from side to side abashedly which only drew more laughter from Saria.

"Enjoying the morning?"

Link's head snapped around to look at Sheik who was walking up the hillock towards him.

"Yes." Link replied. "You saw me last night?"

Sheik nodded, a flash of humor in his red eyes. "That's twice I've seen you sleeping with a woman. I think this is becoming a hobby." Link's expression twisted in a snarl and Sheik held up his hands placatingly. "It was a joke."

"It isn't." Link replied, his blue eyes focused on Sheik's face.

Sheik nodded as he came to stand besides Link. "Fair enough."

Link turned and sniffed the air, pressing his nose against Sheik's hand appraisingly.

Sheik jerked his hand away. "What?"

"You smell like fish." Link replied with a curious glance up at Sheik.

Sheik looked away quickly. "That's not your concern."

Link smiled toothily. "Is she alright?"

Sheik continued to look away. "Yes. She's fine."

With a bob of his head Link turned back to the view, canting his head to one side curiously.

_What are you thinking. _Saria asked dubiously as Link decided on a course of action.

"Cover your ears." Link said.

Sheik looked at him for a moment, his eyes widening as Link sat back and drew in a deep breath, his chest puffed up and his head rose. Sheik clapped his hands over his ears as Link let out a long piercing howl that rose and fell on the morning air and carried all around them and into the camp below.

* * *

Zelda sat up in her bed, reaching down and grasping her rapier as she rose to her feet. The sound of a lone howl filled the air all around her, sending chills through her body. Now that she recognized it as a howl it was not nearly as frightening though it still had startled her awake. Who was howling and why were now the questions she was most concerned with. She left her tent, finding Darmani standing guard. He seemed as tense as she was as he looked to her.

"What's happening." she asked, looking towards the walls of the city to see if perhaps something was transpiring there.

Darmani shook his head. "I do not know."

Zelda was going to ask further questions but stopped as a new wave of sound joined the lone howl. It sounded as if all the winds of the world had been let loose as hundreds of voices joined the howling. The sound generated by the Wolfos' song felt heavy upon her shoulders and she listened as the cacophony rose and fell in a haunting melody that carried throughout the entirety of the camp. The sound sent chills down Zelda's spine and she felt herself reaching a hand across her chest, as if trying to guard herself from the noise. Just what was going on?

* * *

Malon sat upright in the nest she'd shared with Link. He was nowhere to be seen but she recognized his voice amongst the chorus of howls. That she could recognize him amongst all the noise surprised her. She shivered at the force of the noise as the Wolfos' calls finally died away and faded into silence. It didn't happen all at once, but Link's voice stopped first, and then one by one and in groups all the other voices fell silent as well. Malon sat there naked for a time before she stood up and began getting dressed. She needed to find Link and find out what had happened. Last night had been amazing and this sudden outburst from Link now...she had a feeling she knew what it meant if she understood the Wolfos enough. Why she could sense the feeling of the howls and more importantly that Link was the originator was a mystery to her, however she was certain of both. Link was telling his people that he'd chosen a mate, and at the same time summoning them to fight, the howl spoke of what they'd once been. A terror and scourge upon the land. It called for them to be that one again to their foes now.

Malon's face flushed with embarrassment at the first part and there was a prickling of ill ease at the second part of the message. She wasn't afraid of Link, she was beyond fearing him, however the image of the Wolfos' past did bother her. She knew that Link would never intentionally hunt others but what if the Wolfos did resume their previous terror? She shivered for a moment but then squashed the thought as soon as it had come to the fore. She'd seen the Wolfos these last few days. They were honorable if different, and certainly not stupid. They wouldn't throw away such a blessing as was being offered to them now by killing needlessly as soon as they had their freedom.

She donned her armor over her clothes and left the tent. What met her outside stopped her in her tracks. There were at least a dozen, probably more, Wolfos arrayed in front of Link's tent. All of them were regarding her intently. She hesitated for a moment, but then pushed forwards. They parted for her, letting her pass by though a few stuck their noses out hesitantly to sniff at her and one tawny wolf even pressed its head against her hand affectionately. None of them said anything. Malon continued walking forwards, not looking at any of them. What had Link stirred up now?

* * *

As the howl died, Sheik unclasped his hands from his ears and looked at Link cautiously.

"What was that?"

Link regarded him cheerily. "I have a mate."

Sheik frowned. "So, you just told everyone you've found a wife?"

"That, and reminded them of what they are." Link supplied vaguely.

"What they are?" Sheik prompted, his eyes narrowing.

Link looked away, his voice sounding somewhat forlorn now. "Ordon may not be speaking to or through me anymore, but he did show me what the Wolfos used to be." he looked back to Sheik, his blue eyes gleaming in the morning light. "I reminded them of that."

"The Wolfos used to be a terror across most of Hyrule." Sheik replied cautiously, not sure if he liked what Link was saying.

Link nodded. "And I told them that and said we needed to be that and more to our enemies."

"And to your friends?" Sheik asked.

Link looked at Sheik a long time before he walked over to him and butted his head against Sheik's stomach.

"We do not attack those who do not attack us."

Sheik's reaction was embarrassingly involuntary as he reached down and scratched the top of Link's head. He jerked his hand back as he realized what he was doing. Link looked up at him quizzically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to treat you like a pet."

Link's tail wagged. "I didn't mind. I don't know why you all seem to think we don't like getting pet. It feels good."

Sheik frowned. "I don't like the idea of treating you like some kind of domesticated animal."

Link chuckled. "I guess I can understand that." his ears perked up and he turned his head suddenly.

Sheik followed his gaze and blinked in surprise as Malon ascended the rise they stood upon. She was being followed by a throng of Wolfos. He had barely enough time to register confusion at this before Link was bounding down the hill in a fury, his teeth bared and snapping. For a brief moment, Sheik thought that he was going to attack Malon and he almost attacked Link, palming a trio of throwing knives out of pure instinct. Then he stopped, realizing how stupid such a thought was. If anyone was in danger, it was the other Wolfos. He watched as Link rushed past Malon and snarled at the dozen or so wolves following her who shrank from his snarling fury.

Sheik shook his head in confusion. What was going on?

Malon joined him as Link continued to interacted—apparently badly—with the rest of the Wolfos. She had a strange look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Sheik asked worriedly.

She blinked and looked to him, nodding absently. "I'm fine...it's just strange."

"No kidding. Why is he growling at them?"

"He's defending his mate." she replied with a shrug.

Sheik's eyes must have given away his alarm at the declaration because Malon laughed.

"Is it that shocking?"

"No." Sheik replied, he'd seen them last night after all. Still, to see Link reacting so possessively towards his own people in regards to Malon seemed out of character for him.

Malon watched as Link exchanged various snarls, growls, barks, and whines with the group of Wolfos that had followed her from the camp to the hillock where Sheik and Link had stood. It was oddly comforting to see him defending her so vehemently even if it was from something as harmless as his own people. She hoped though that he wasn't this possessive around normal people. She could only imagine the havoc that would play.

"You do realize." Sheik said suddenly. "That this is never going to be a normal relationship?"

Malon nodded. "Yes, I know."

She knew, even if he was just a normal Wolfos it would have been different. Link however was more than that. She'd felt it last night when they'd joined their bodies and their souls together. She wasn't even sure that Link was mortal anymore, which strangely didn't bother her. She loved him, all of him. If he was a demigod, then so be it. Everything that had ever been said about him, about his importance made so much more sense after last night. She couldn't explain it, even to herself, but there was a feeling of...power, a presence to now that seemed to speak of just how much he'd changed. If he'd ever had a choice in what he was becoming, he was long past it now. Of that Malon was sure. Just as she was sure that she would be there with him to weather the storm by his side. She'd lost faith in him once and the result had been that she'd come back to him inevitably. She'd even been willing to fight the Princess for his affections if that had been required.

Seeing him now as he trotted back to her and the glow of affection lighting his eyes though solidified her choice if there had ever been a shred of doubt. They weren't going to part unless forces beyond the earthly interfered and even then Malon would do all in her power to stay with him.

He bounded up to her, jumping up and placing his forepaws in her hands as he licked her face affectionately.

"Did you have to scare them away like that?" she asked with a smile as she wiped her face of his saliva.

He canted his head to the side and pushed his head against her chest. "You're mine."

She ran her hands through his fur, ruffling it gently. "I know, and so do they...besides, you're the only wolf I want."

His lips spread in the canine smile she'd become so accustomed to as he put his head over her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately. Having a wolf that was the size of a pony on her like this was certainly different but he was supporting himself as much as she was so no disaster befell them.

"Why don't you change?" Malon teased as he got off of her.

Link ducked his head sheepishly. "I left my clothes in the tent."

Sheik snorted. "He's still a wolf."

Malon smiled, remembering the night before as she'd explored Link's Human body. She really wouldn't mind seeing Link standing naked out here in the fields but she didn't think such would be a good idea.

"Alright, let's go back and get you changed then we can find food for the both of us, deal?"

Link bobbed his head and regarded Sheik for a moment with a curious turn of his head before he followed after Malon as she made her way down the hill.

* * *

Sheik watched as Link and Malon walked back towards the encampment and the relative privacy of Link's tent. He supposed that shortly Malon would make it her tent as well, and Epona would no doubt find a home outside of it. He blinked as a small raptor circled for a moment and then dove, alighting on Link's rocking back as if it belonged there. Where had that come from? He shook his head. Sometimes the wolf confused him to no end. He wished that his own relationships were so simple as the one between Link and Malon seemed to be. He had his feeling for Ruto to consider, and his loyalty to the Princess which would preclude such. He was caught between two different royal houses and that was never a safe place to be.

Oh well. He had made the fateful decision in the domain which had spared Ruto and made her available to assume the throne when the Mage King had killed the previous monarch. And now she was here and last night had been...well _interesting. _Of course that was then, this was now. He had other matters to attend to, namely the Princess.

* * *

Zelda stood by quietly as Sheik helped her with the plated armor the Goron's had given her. It was a fine suit of armor, but putting it on—and taking it off—was a measure in extremes. Thankfully Sheik had been willing to assist her to date and frankly she didn't think she'd have trusted anyone else to see her unclothed, especially right now.

"So all that howling was Link's doing?"

"Yes your Highness." Sheik replied as he clamped on the back and breastplates, joining them at her flanks. "From what I understood he was declaring Malon his...and also calling the Wolfos to battle."

"They're already here." snapped Zelda as Sheik fitted her leg pieces and moved to her arms.

Sheik shrugged. "This was different. I think Link was tapping into some of the power that Ordon has given him and instilling it in the others."

Zelda twitched and glared down at Sheik as he finished. "Are you telling me that Link has given in to Ordon?"

Sheik considered for a moment before shrugging. "The opposite actually."

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "You're hiding something from me."

He inclined his head. "I am a Sheikah."

"And the Sheikah answer to the Royal Family." Zelda replied tersely. "What is it Sheik?"

He looked at her stolidly for a moment and Zelda felt her temper rising; but then he spoke and forestalled her rage.

"Link said that he did give in to Ordon but that Ordon rejected him."

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. What was Sheik talking about?

"How do you know this?"

Again Sheik hesitated and Zelda felt her ire rising but he spoke quickly.

"Last night when he spoke with Malon."

Zelda's ears burned for a moment as she considered what that meant, what Sheik must have seen. Her heart began to throb and ache but she quickly squashed the feeling as she turned away from him so that she could feel some modicum of dignity as she mustered her voice.

"So Ordon has abandoned him...then what are you saying he did today?"

Sheik said nothing for a moment, which allowed Zelda's mind to retrace back to what she had missed by so small a margin. It had been a stupid fantasy, she knew that. A commoner, especially a Wolfos commoner, would have never been accepted as her consort. Still, she envied Malon nevertheless.

"I think Malon's new role in Link's life has allowed him to stabilize. Some of the things he did in the desert still haunt him but Malon's presence seems to have assuaged the open wounds somewhat."

"And that explains his behavior how?" Zelda pressed impatiently, not in the mood for long winded explanations.

"You've seen how much Ordon has influenced him, imparting his power to him." Sheik's eyes flashed with humor. "Remember when he glowed while sleeping?"

Zelda nodded, jumping ahead of Sheik. "So you're saying that he's becoming Ordon."

"To his people, yes." Sheik said with a nod. "They already refer to him as 'Ordon's Avatar' and other titles. Whether Ordon has abandoned him or not, he's already become something of a symbol."

Zelda considered the Patriarch for a moment, would the male allow Link's new found power within the Wolfos community?

"Do you think Link is in danger?" she asked quietly.

Sheik looked at her with an arched brow. "Your Highness I think he's the safest of all of us at this moment."


	62. Chapter 62

"Castle Town will not be easy to assault." Zelda said as she looked over the model that had been crafted of the city that the army now encamped before. "The moat stretches around it on all sides and the bridges are the only way in our out."

"What of the waterways?" the Zora Queen prompted. "My people can use them easily enough."

Zelda smiled. "You're welcome to attempt it your Majesty, however my grandfather had the waterways filled with all manner of traps and other unpleasantries centuries ago."

"Such as?" the Queen inquired.

"Big fish, with bigger teeth for starters." Sheik provided. "I've been in the waterways beneath Castle Town. It isn't a nice place."

The Queen looked at Sheik for a long moment before nodding. "Very well, so a frontal assault is our only option. Will we concentrate on just one portion of the wall or attack multiple bridges?"

"Castle Town is massive." Zelda said. "Even the Mage King's army wouldn't have been able to besiege all the entire circumference. Even if he had, the walls would have hindered his forces...though I suppose that's why he had his magic and his dragons."

"We have our Dodongos." King Darunia rumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. "They can batter down any gate of wood or iron."

"Do you have the forces to assault a second gate?" Zelda asked, she didn't want to disperse her forces but if she could spread the defenders across more of the walls then it would mean less resistance at any one point.

Darunia considered for a long moment before nodding. "My people can attack the eastern gate as well easily enough."

"I will lead my people to the western gate." the Zora Queen supplied. "We might lack for siege engines but we can certainly climb walls."

"So if we attack three of the four bridges." Zelda continued. "That should draw enough of the Mage King's forces to enough places to enable one of our attacks to get through." she looked up at Sheik. "Has there been any word from Impa?"

Sheik shook his head. "No, though I know she intends to open at least one of the gates with her resistance fighters."

"How do you suppose she gained entry to the city." the Zora Queen murmured softly.

Sheik shrugged. "She's my mother and a Sheikah, I doubt there is anywhere in Hyrule she cannot reach should she desire to gain access to it."

Zelda looked between the two for a moment, wondering if there was any tension there. She still did not understand the exact circumstances which had led to Sheik sparing Ruto but the young and newly made Queen was proving to be an ally if nothing else which was certainly a good thing. She looked over at the Patriarch who stood alone among those assembled.

"Will the Wolfos be willing to lead the charge in the center?"

He nodded quietly. "So long as Link is willing to join me, then yes. We will stand at the front."

Zelda looked to Link, standing besides Malon, their hands were clasped in a rather blatant display of their affections. She felt her ire rising but clamped down on her emotions. It did her no good to be bitter over the happiness they'd found in these dark times.

"Link?"

His blue gaze met hers almost eagerly. "I'll lead the charge."

"My thanks, to both you and the entirety of the Wolfos people." she said with a respectful nod.

The Patriarch snorted. "Just hold up your part of our deal. Our freedom is thanks enough."

The tension in the tent was palpable. Malon could swear that she could taste it. There were so many powerful and commanding people crammed into the tent that they were practically exuding their dominance over each other. She glanced at Link and then past him to the Patriarch. How either of the wolves maintained their calm in such an atmosphere was beyond her. She felt Link's hand tense around hers and she looked up at him wonderingly. Was he alright? She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'll be there with you." she whispered.

He nodded, his reply in an equally hushed tone. "I know, I didn't expect you to be anywhere else."

She smiled. "Do you think we can do this?"

He nodded. "It's either we succeed or we die." a boyish smile spread across his features. "I think we'd better succeed don't you?"

Malon tried not to let his smile infect her so instead she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't be such an idiot Link. It's contagious."

He ran his hand through her hair, leaning down and drawing in a deep breath. "You smell nice."

"What do I smell like?" she murmured.

"Like the fields, and the ranch...freedom I guess."

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I wish we could be alone again, just for a little while."

Link tensed and she looked up at him with a frown. "What is it?"

He looked at her, then around them, his smile expanding to stretch from ear to ear. He reached down suddenly and lifted Malon off her feet.

She yelped in alarm. "Link!"

He ignored her and to the surprised expressions of those around them he said.

"We'll be in our tent. Let us know when the attack is going to commence."

And with that he carried her from the tent. Malon's face was red with embarrassment. She looked at the faces of their companions, their expressions ranged from annoyed to stunned. She couldn't deny though, that the rush evoked by Link's actions didn't excite her and she found herself smiling as he carried her through the encampment towards their tent despite the stares their spectacle was drawing.

* * *

Sheik's mouth hung open in disbelief as Link walked from the ten with Malon in his arms. Were they really about to—? He looked over at Ruto for a brief moment, she gave him a subtle smile which quickly vanished as she looked elsewhere. He shook his head in disbelief. What was Link thinking? Sheik stopped and considered for a moment and laughed at himself. It was obvious what Link was thinking. The actual question was why was he doing it at a time like this? He glanced at the Princess who was looking at the tent flap with an obviously flabbergasted expression on her face. She regained her composure a moment more and cleared her throat.

"If the Sheikah cannot open the gates, what are our options?"

Ruto shook her head. "My people won't be much held battering down stone walls I'm afraid."

"Our claws and teeth won't be of much use either." the Patriarch said, of the assembled members of their council, he seemed the least perturbed by Link's behavior.

"Our Dodongos and bombs will do the job." the Goron King said, puffing out his chest. "If the gates do not open we will burn and blow them open."

The Princess nodded. "How much damage will that cause?"

The King shrugged his great shoulders. "We can level an entire section of the wall if need be."

"I want to do as little damage to the city and my people as possible." the Princess said with a frown. "We're here to liberate them, not destroy them."

The Goron King nodded solemnly. "My people will not drive yours from their homes your Highness."

"Thank you, all of you. I know you've each made sacrifices." the Princess looked to Ruto in particular and bowed her head. "Some more than others, once this is over I pledge that the Royal House will compensate each of your peoples accordingly."

King Darunia bowed his head. "Our people are already tied in brotherhood with the Royal Family of Hyrule, there is no more we would ask of our brothers."

"There is nothing you can give me or my people." Ruto said coolly, her tone causing Sheik to flinch inside though his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Fulfill your promise to my people and there will be nothing more we will want from you." the Patriarch rumbled direly, his gaze fixed on the Princess.

Sheik couldn't help but feel uneasy, with the exception of the Gorons, the rest of their would be allies held some sort of grudge. And all the members were dubious of the Wolfos. That the Princess was able to coordinate them all was certainly impressive.

"We will attack when the sun reaches its zenith then." the Princess said. "Prepare your forces and attack at the appointed time. May the Goddesses smile upon us all." she looked to Sheik, her expression an emotionless mask. "Be sure that Link and Malon know when the attack will commence."

Sheik bowed, though she didn't show it, he could feel the tension the Princess was giving off. The weight of her heart sat heavily in her chest he knew. He only hoped that Link's choice would not break her heart and perhaps her with it. He looked to Ruto once more before turning and leaving the tent. His own heart was taken up already, he didn't think he could support the Princess' as well if it turned out she needed it.

* * *

Malon lay atop Link's chest, her head resting on his breast as it rose and fell gently beneath her. She took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of his body and his arousal. His hand moved and ran through her hair and she leaned into his caress.

"Link." she murmured as she took his hand in hers and kissed it affectionately.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes vibrant and alive.

"Don't die." Malon whispered, nuzzling his hand. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

His smile came slowly as he turned her head and pulled her down into a soft kiss. "I'll come back to you, I promise."

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his. "Don't lose yourself to Ordon either...can you promise me that?"

His smile remained in place though she felt his heart beating faster now. "I won't make that promise Malon. I can't...I don't know what he intends anymore...I—" he trailed off and looked up past her.

Malon closed her eyes and lay back down atop him. "I love you. That's all that matters. Come back to me."

Link nodded, kissing her head and pulling her close. "I will."

He tensed then and she leaned back to look at him. His eyes were focused past her at the tent flap. She turned and found Sheik watching them. Her face heated and she fulled the blanket around herself protectively. Link shifted beneath her and rolled out from under her, trotting over to Sheik with a low growl.

"We're busy." Link rumbled warningly.

Sheik nodded. "I can see that, I was told to inform you that we'd be attacking at noon."

Link's ears flicked with interest and he looked at the shadows in the tent for a moment before nodding.

"We have a few hours then."

Sheik nodded again. "Yes. Do you have a moment?"

Link looked back at Malon for a moment before turning back to Sheik.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

* * *

With a heavy sigh Link followed Sheik out into the sunlight, they walked for a time until they were outside the camp and then Sheik stopped, taking a seat in the grass. Link flopped down besides him as Sheik began to pluck on his harp thoughtfully.

"You do know that the Princess had feelings for you I trust?"

Link looked at him curiously, wondering why Sheik was bringing this up. He liked the Princess, but not in the manner he liked Malon. Malon was his, the Princess was everyone's.

"She's taking your relationship with Malon very hard." Sheik continued quietly as he continued to pluck the strings in a soft melody that drifted on the air around them. "I'm worried she might crack under the combined heartbreak and pressure."

"What do you want me to do?" Link asked simply.

"I don't know." Sheik admitted with a shrug. "I honestly don't know why I'm telling you all this, I thought you should know what to expect when dealing with her from now on. Displays like earlier don't help matters either." he added admonishingly.

Link rumbling discontentedly, putting his head between his forepaws. "What Malon and I do isn't your business."

"It is when you do it so openly." Sheik replied. "Especially in view of the Princess."

Link glared for a moment, his lips rippling in a silent snarl. "Fine. I'll be more careful."

Sheik nodded. "Thank you."

They remained silent for time then, listening to Sheik's music and looking at the city their army was laying siege to. As they watched, the forces arrayed before the city walls began to make their preparations for the coming battle. The forces of the Gorons and Zora moved to cover their portions of the attack while the Wolfos changed and ate eagerly.

"What do you think will happen." Sheik as finally. "Once this is all over?"

Link looked up at him. "I hadn't really thought about it. I'll go back to the ranch with Malon, I know that much."

"Will you be able to?" Sheik asked. "What if your people decide they want you back?"

Link shook his head. "They don't."

"They seem to idolize you readily enough." Sheik pointed out.

"Yes." Link remarked. "Because I am becoming what they once were...but I have no place in their society any longer...I learned that the hard way. If I returned to the forest I'd have to create my own pack." he sounded sad now. "And that pack would eventually grow stronger than all the others and they'd feel threatened by my presence. I'd be the one wolf able to challenge whichever matriarch or patriarch commanded the packs. It would be dangerous."

"So you're too dangerous for your own people." Sheik said thoughtfully. "What makes you think you're any less of a threat to the rest of the world?"

Link looked up at him and smiled. "Because out here I have Malon, and that is all I want. Out here I am just another Wolfos. The people of the plains, the mountains, the desert, and the water don't work by the rules of wolves. To most I am nothing but a monster, something to be avoided. If I stay at the ranch with Malon, I can live in peace."

Sheik snorted. "You expect people to leave you alone? The Royal Family isn't going to forget what you are Link. The Princess can shield you and I imagine she will do so, but her father isn't going to like the deal she made with the Wolfos and he certainly isn't going to like a Wolfos touched by an ancient god living within a day's ride of Castle Town."

Link looked thoughtful for a moment, considering Sheik's words quietly.

"Then I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know where I am."

* * *

Sheik considered Link's words in silence, his music the only sound passing between them. Keep Link's location a secret from the King? Would that even work? He considered all the secrets his mother implied the Sheikah had kept over the years and the deception they'd worked against the Princess. Could they do it? Yes. Would they? He looked down at Link who was watching him quietly, appraisingly. Yes, they would. Besides the Mage King and perhaps the Triforce itself, there was no force more dangerous in Hyrule right now other than Link. He was a conduit for Ordon and was already exhibiting the signs of that influence, the Wolfos would follow him into battle almost without question no matter what the Patriarch might have to say on that matter. That alone made Link a potential threat. The King of Hyrule would be very uneasy knowing that Link was running free, even if all he wanted to do was live in peace with Malon.

Sheik nodded. "Right. We won't tell him where you are."

Link's eyes flashed happily. "Thank you Sheik."

Sheik stopped playing his music and stroked Link's fur, scratching his ears affectionately. "You've suffered enough...we all have. Once this is all over, we all deserve our rest." he chuckled. "Besides, if ever we needed you again, I know you wouldn't abandon us."

"Sheik, why don't you go to the Princess?" Link asked suddenly, his head canting to the side curiously.

Sheik tensed a little. "I can't be there for her like that."

Link considered him for a long moment before laying his head back down. "So that's why you smell like fish."

Despite himself, Sheik's face turned bright red.

* * *

Zelda sat alone in her tent, her head between her hands as she fought back her own tears.

"Goddesses." she prayed quietly. "Give me the strength to be a rock alone amidst the storm."

She sat up, wiping her eyes dry as she came to her feet. She turned to look at herself in the full mirror. She looked like one of the ancient warrior heroines from a song or poem. It was not the image she'd have ever ascribed to herself but it was the one that circumstances seemed to have cast her in. If this was the will of the fates or Goddesses...then so be it. She'd play her assigned part.

"Give me strength." she whispered to herself as the stranger in the mirror gazed back at her. "Whoever you are, give me the strength you obviously possess."

She clenched her hand over her heart as she recalled the scene Link had made of himself and Malon. She knew that he had not meant to harm her by it, but it had stung to see he and Malon so much in love that even Link, Ordon's avatar and whatever else he may be, caring so much about another that he cared not for the plans which could save or doom so many. Zelda wished for that same release though she knew it would not come anytime soon. Perhaps when her father resumed his proper place on the throne Zelda could take the rest she desired though she doubted it.

"Your Highness?" inquired Darmani gruffly from beyond the tent. "It is time."

Zelda stood up a little straighter, nodding to her other self in the mirror. "Very well."

She scooped up the worn satchel that carried the seals and slung it over her shoulder to hang by her hip. Then she turned, her white cape snapping behind her, as she walked out into the midst of the army. She kept her back straight as the sun shone off the finely crafted armor that the Gorons had gifted her, with Darmani at her side. She walked through the seried ranks until she reached the very front rank. She found Sheik, Link, and Malon all waiting for her there. Sheik's expression was unreadable, Link was in his wolf form but looked at her with confidence from his blue eyed gaze and Malon merely looked ready.

"My friends." Zelda said confidently. "Let us end this."

They each nodded, Malon turned and mounted Epona, drawing her bow and readying her first arrow as she guided the steed with her knees. Zelda turned her back to the city walls and faced the army she was to lead into battle. She drew her rapier and brandished it high above her head.

"Today we take back our homes and wrest our lands and our peoples from the yolk of tyranny." she turned once more and let her rapier's tip point towards the walls. "_CHARGE!_"

Besides her, Link's head jerked back and an earsplitting howl coursed through the air and across the ranks as the wolves answered his call. The Gorons gave their own bellowing warcries, their wardrums and pipes resounding thunderously as the male Dodongos lumbered forwards. The Goron ballistas cast their bombs and-disturbingly enough—the occasional shrieking baby Dodongo. The Wolfos though were the most impressive, with Link, the Patriarch, and Malon at their head they led the charge across the bridge leading towards the gate as the first volleys of missiles fell from the walls to meet them. On the narrow bridge they were all but doomed, yet they charged forwards in mass nevertheless. Zelda watched as the first bombs struck the walls, silencing portions of the defenses. Then the most blessed thing happened. The drawbridge at the final stretch of the bridge dropped, the gate beyond wide open. Impa had delivered.

Zelda watched as Malon drew her bow and let fly, her arrow impacted on the guardhouse sitting atop the gatehouse, blasting it apart in a blinding flash of energy and light. She couldn't help the pride that welled up inside of her. It was her own magic and power which fueled such a thing. She advanced alongside Sheik with at least a dozen other Sheikah at their side, screening her progress amidst the power of the Goron war host. As she and the flood of Gorons raced across the bridge and towards the open gate, she couldn't help feeling a moments anguish. These were her people she was making war upon. She could only hope that they'd find it in their hearts to forgive her eventually for her transgression.


	63. Chapter 63

Link gripped his bloodied blade in his hand an hour previously he'd begun to feel sore. He no longer felt anything. Exhaustion had left his body as he stood atop the ramparts of the wall against the latest slew of foes that faced him. Malon stood at his side, her ax in her hands, her breathing heavy. The Goblins facing them snorted and grunted angrily, taunting them and mocking them. Link raised his shield as one loosed an arrow. The missile glanced off the metal's scared surface and clattered to the ground harmlessly. His ears echoed with the sounds of the battle still being waged. He didn't know how it fared, only that he had become isolated here atop the wall with only Malon at his side. Around them lay the bodies of friend and foe both, the stones were slick with blood and the smell of the dead was a grim perfume bathing all in its foul presence.

"You'll have to do better than that." snarled Link, lashing out with his sword.

Saria sent a whirling wind across the path he slashed in the air. It sailed into the Goblins and sent them scattering. Link roared, a sound his human throat should not have been capable of making as he charged. He barreled into the lead Goblin, smashing it aside with his shield and sending it screaming over the wall to plummet to its death. The rest swarmed him but his flank was protected by Malon who swung her father's ax with grim surety, cleaving one of the foul creatures in twain as they fought forwards. The creatures fled in terror, squawking and shrieking as Malon and Link gave chase.

_Link, the temple_. Saria called.

Link stopped and frowned, panting heavily. Besides him Malon stopped as well, looking at him in equal exhaustion.

"What is it?"

Link shook his head. What did Saria want?

_You need to get to the temple Link. The real battle will be fought there. Go to the Temple of Time._

Link frowned, wondering what Saria wanted from him.

_Link, trust me. The Princess will be there as well...as will the Mage King._

He stood up straight and nodded, looking to Malon. "Do you know where the Temple of Time is?"

She turned and pointed. "It's near the center of the city, the Royal Plaza."

"We need to get there. Something is going to happen."

Malon frowned but any questions she might have asked were forestalled as a gaggle of footmen rushed up the nearest stair and poured onto the rampart. The battle had turned into a true melee early on. It wasn't entirely clear whose side the Hylian Army was on. Some parts of it seemed to be fighting alongside the Goron, Wolfos, and Zora while others stood with the Gerudo and Goblins. Link had stopped trying to discern the difference between the two and simply assumed any armed Humans and Hylians were the enemy. This group seemed to be just that as their lowered their pikes and charged.

Malon dropped her father's ax and drew her bow, nocking an arrow in one smooth motion and letting it fly. The missile sailed into the chest of the first soldier and erupted, casting his body to pieces and scattering his comrades. Link was in among them before the light had faded, driving his sword into one opponent's gut and twisting as he shoved the others back with his shield. He might have continued the battle in such a manner except a terrifying roar split the air above their heads. Link, Malon, and their foes all looked upwards.

A great black dragon soared overhead, bellowing its fury as it lowered its head and cast a fiery stream upon the ramparts. Link let his sword go and wrapped himself around Malon. Saria wreathed them both in a barrier of wind as the flames baked the stone and soldiers both. Link held Malon closely, feeling the fear from that first battle gripping him for a moment before the flames ceased and the screams of the torched footmen ceased. He looked up to see the great dragon sitting astride the tower atop the wall. Its eyes gazing down at them hatefully. Sitting at the base of its armored neck was Ganondorf, he jumped from the beast and landed in front of Link and Malon.

"You two have been a thorn in my side. The girl is of no consequence." he pointed the spear he wielded and a bolt of energy shot from its tip, blasting Malon in the stomach. She jerked back and skidded across the stone. Link turned towards her.

"Do not turn your back on me boy." snarled the Mage King.

Link froze, turning his gaze towards the man who dared harm his mate.

"I will kill you." he snarled.

"Not without your sword you won't even Ordon's avatar cannot fight me empty handed."

Link reached down and retrieved his blade from the charred corpse it had been lodged in. His hands hissed as the exposed steel of the hilt burned them but he only gripped the blade tighter. A cooling sensation filled his hands then.

_Don't kill yourself Link._ Saria admonished. _Just him._

Link nodded. "I won't."

The Mage King raised a brow. "You won't?"

Nabooru's face appeared in Link's mind and he snarled viciously.

"I won't forgive you." he roared, rushing forwards, blade raised to meet the Mage King's spear. There was a flash as another energy bolt spat from the tip of the spear, Link swung his blade and swatted the bolt aside though residual charge coursed through his body. Steel met iron in a ringing clash and he was face to face with the Mage King.

"I will kill you." snarled Link, anger for both Nabooru's death and Malon's injury fresh in his heart.

The Mage King smiled back at him grimly. "You will try."

* * *

The dragon was not hard to spot, it flew right over her head as a matter of fact. Zelda also saw who was riding it. Whether it was indeed Ganondorf or one of his shades did not matter. The dragon was the part she was worried about.

"We need to bring that monster down!" she called.

Sheik and Darmani both looked up where she pointed, the latter swung his great sword in a wide arc, scattering the foes around him like wheat before a scythe.

"Sheikah!" Sheik called. "To the wall!"

The cordon of Sheik's people heeded his call, disengaging from their individual melees and forging towards the wall, cutting a path for Zelda who raced along the crowded streets, some of them choked with corpses, towards the wall. They reached one of the many stairs that led to the ramparts. Above, the dragon sat atop one of the towers watching something below it. A flash of energy and an enraged shout echoed down towards her. It sounded like Link. She'd not seen him or Malon for well over a half-hour. Now she at least knew where one of them was, and probably the other most likely she realized. Neither would let the other out of their sight willingly.

"Link's up there." Sheik said needlessly.

"Then we'd best help him." Zelda called as she mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She reached the top just in time to see another flash of energy. Link was locked with the Mage King but that wasn't what held her eye. The body laying at her feet did.

"Malon!" she cried, dropping her blade and kneeling besides her wounded friend.

Malon's armor was badly burned though it was not broken, whatever the Zora made their scale mail out of certainly did its job. That didn't change the fact that Malon's eyes were closed and her breathing ragged.

Zelda lifted Malon into her armored lap and pulled her coif from her head, letting her hair fall freely.

"Come on Malon, don't die on me." she whispered, pressing her hands against Malon's chest and conjuring up the energies within her.

"Your Highness." Sheik prompted urgently.

"Don't worry about me!" she snapped. "Help Link kill that thing and whatever abomination is fighting him!"

She didn't think that the Ganondorf fighting Link was anything more than a shade, but she didn't care. If the dragon left to attack the rest of the invaders there'd be no stopping it. They had to get it while it was on the ground still.

* * *

Sheik did not need to be told twice. He looked up at the great dragon fretfully before looking around at the half-dozen Sheikah and Darmani. Could they bring such a monster down by themselves? He looked to the Goron's massive sword. That might do it.

"Can you take that thing's head off?" Sheik asked.

Darmani looked up at the beast with an eager glint in his black eye. "I relish the challenge."

"Alright." Sheik looked to his people. "Get its attention so Darmani can kill it."

They nodded grimly and following his lead, darted forwards. The dragon saw them of course, it was hard not to, and doused them in fire. Sheik saw at least one of his Sheikah vanish in the flames and cursed silently as he swung down around the wall, using his swords like climbing tools. He scrambled upwards, jumping out of the way as Link and Ganondorf clashed again with a blast of energy that nearly blew Sheik from the wall. He swore as he regained his footing, looking up at the dragon as it dropped from its perch and slammed into the wall before him, straddling the rampart like a great cat. It roared at the five of them, Sheik and his remaining four Sheikah, slamming its knobbed tail into the stone and shattering the tower upon which it had perched until a moment before.

Sheik swallowed, how were they going to bring down this monster?

* * *

Malon came to with a jolt as energy raced through her system.

"Oh thank the Goddesses." murmured the Princess' voice.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the Princess' face. The sound of battle was still echoing around them.

"What happened?" Malon jerked upright. "Where's Link?"

She saw for herself quickly enough, Link was locked in combat with Ganondorf and...her eyes widened. The dragon had come down onto the ramparts and was fighting Sheik, several Sheikah and a Goron she assumed was Darmani.

"Careful." the Princess said as she helped Malon to her feet. "You took a blast to the chest."

Malon steadied herself and looked about for her bow. She found it and her heart sank. It was shattered, the string frayed and severed and the wood broken. She cursed and began casting about for anything she could use.

"Here." the Princess said, holding up a fallen Goblin's bow.

There was a chattering clatter from below and Malon followed the Princess to the stairs, her eyes widening at the sight that met them. There were a dozen or more armored figures, only their armor hung off of what were obviously bones. The grim constructs came upwards towards the pair, their eyes glowing with blood red intent.

"Help Link and Sheik." the Princess commanded, retrieving her rapier and taking the first few descending steps.

"But what abou—"

"Go!" shouted the Princess grimly. "I can handle a few bones, they need your help."

Malon hesitated for a moment before looking back towards the raging dragon which had an unfortunate Sheikah in its jaws. As she watched, the doomed Sheikah was snapped in half as the dragon's maw closed around their waist and the Sheikah's torso fell away over the wall. She didn't spare another glance for the Princess, turning to draw an arrow from her waist and fit it to the crude bow. It was too small for her, and the draw was horrible, but she couldn't afford to be choosy now. She sighted on the dragon and let fly.

* * *

Zelda cast a bolt of lightning down upon the advancing skeletal warriors, shattering the lead monstrosity and sending its bones clattering down the stairs amongst its cohorts. Her hand crackled with more energy as she readied another bolt. The wall shook above her, no doubt from Malon's arrow, she steadied herself and glared down at the skeletons.

"Come then." she called to them. "I will cast you all into whatever abyss you crawled out of."

The skeletons cackled at her and charged, she fired another bolt of lightning at the lead undead and blast it clear of the stairs, meeting the next blade for blade. It's blazing eyes glared at her hatefully. They were filled with utter spite for the living and in their depths Zelda found nothing but fury and malice.

"You poor twisted soul." she said, slashing with her rapier and sending it staggering back. Her armored boot rose and kicked it in the torso, toppling it into its fellows. "You're all husks, not fit for the sun's light."

Zelda pointed her blade towards the heavens. "Goddesses, please smile upon your creation and grant me the power to smite these abominations and grant them peace."

The spell wrapped around her blade and her hair rose around her as if cast about by a wind. She lowered her blade and rushed forwards with a slash. The rapier's blade seemed to extend, stretching outwards and slashing across the length of the stairs. The skeletons fell apart under the blazing touch of the light, whatever foul magics holding them together coming unwound as they fell upon the stairs in a clatter of ancient armor and desecrated bone.

Zelda staggered against the wall, that had certainly taken a lot out of her. She made her way up to the rampart once again just in time to see Link stagger and fall upon the stones. She looked for Malon but she was engaged with the dragon. The Mage King's spear rose up, there was nothing for it. Zelda drew upon all her strength and surged forwards.

* * *

Link clutched his broken sword in his hands, its blade snapped in half during his fight with the Mage King who now sneered down at him.

"Perhaps Ordon had best choose a better host if he intends to stand against me." the Mage King growled.

Link tried to raise his shield but the Mage King's boot came down on his elbow. There was a sickening crunch and Link's eyes widened in pain. Saria sent a blast of wind cutters at the Mage King but he swatted them aside with barely a movement.

"Is that all you have boy? Tragic, now you die."

Link's eyes flashed and he changed, faster than he'd ever changed before. At one moment there was a prone boy beneath Ganondorf's boot, then there was a massive wolf snarling and snapping at him. It threw the Gerudo king off balance for a precious moment and it was all Link needed as he leapt up and tore into the Mage King's arm. They fell and toppled together, a wet sticking sound came from beneath Ganondorf and a steel blade shot out from his chest, missing Link by a hair's breath. He lay there for a moment, the Mage King's arm in his mouth. When the Gerudo failed to move again he released his death grip and stood up on his four legs, though his right foreleg wouldn't take his weight now.

"Link." murmured the Princess' voice.

Link looked down at the body beneath him, the Mage King's eyes gazed upwards, a look of annoyed alarm frozen on his features.

"Get off." the Princess' muffled voice muttered.

Link hopped from the body and it rolled over, falling over the edge of the wall and toppling to the ground below. The Princess picked herself up, her rapier still clutched in her hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Link nodded. "He hurt my leg, but I'm alive."

She nodded and touched his leg, her fingers lit up with a soft white light and Link felt his broken bone knitting together again.

"Do you think that was him?" Link asked curiously, looking over the wall where the corpse had disappeared.

The Princess shook her head. "We're not that lucky. If that was anything other than another shade I'll be surprised."

A great roar drew their attention towards the other battle being raged then, Sheik was hanging from the dragon's eye, his blades sunk into the beast's pupil as it thrashed in a maddened attempt to shake him free.

* * *

All in all, Sheik could recall better plans. Malon's arrow had given him the opening he'd needed to get at the dragon's head, but now that he was there he had no idea what he was going to do other than blind the monster. It's head thrashed wildly as it tried its best to dislodge Sheik from its eye but he refused to let go of his blade or his father's. Then all at once, the thrashing stopped and the dragon began to topple. Sheik pulled his blades free and ran up across the beast's head, jumping just as it feel form the wall, crushing several buildings as it fell into the city below. He looked around, there were two of his six Sheikah left.

"Darmani?" he asked.

One of the Sheikah pointed at the dragon's corpse below. "He stabbed it in its underbelly and it pulled him down with it."

Sheik's insides clenched. They'd lost five lives killing that thing...he looked out at the city where several fires were blazing. Who knew how many other lives it had taken before they'd finally killed it. Those fires were too large to have been made by anything other than the dragon.

He turned to find the Princess, Malon, and Link joining them.

The Princess looked at him questioningly. Sheik shook his head and she nodded in response.

"He'll be honored when this is over." she said heavily.

"We need to get to the temple." Link said. "Saria says that is where the real battle is going to be."

Sheik frowned. "What do you mean the real battle? What do you think we've been doing the last hour?"

Link shrugged wearily. "I don't know. She said it."

Malon had retrieved her ax but she was without a bow now. Sheik frowned. How had she fired the arrow with no bow? He shook his head.

"We can try going back down into the city streets but we don't know which parts of the city are in friendly hands."

"The undead are walking." the Princess said grimly. "I slew several just now."

Sheik swore, looking at his two remaining Sheikah. Would they be enough to make it through the city?

"Hoo hoo hoot!"

Sheik looked up as Kaebora Gaebora alighted on one of the rampart's crenelations. Where in the name of all things holy had the owl come from?

"You are needed at the temple at once hoo hoo!" the owl said. "Master Rauru has need of you hoot!"

The Princess touched the satchel which held all the seals. "Do you know a way we can get there without further battle?"

"Hoot hoot hoo yes. There is a path but it is not safe."

"Not safe?" Malon asked dubiously, hefting her father's ax.

"It is the path of the dead hoo hoo hoo." Kaebora said severely. "The living do not traverse it."

Sheik's mind clicked. "He's talking about the catacombs beneath the city, the sewers. It comes out in the temple graveyard yes?"

The great owl bobbed its head.

"Can you lead us through them?" the Princess asked, looking to Sheik hopefully.

Sheik nodded. "My mother made me memorize them once." he shook his head at the memory. Every time he'd failed to draw the correct path she'd wrapped his knuckles with the flat of her blade. He felt ashamed now that he'd needed the blasted owl to remind him of the underground routes through the city...but it had been nearly a decade since he'd ever had to think of them.

"Tell Master Rauru we will be there as swiftly as possible." the Princess said.

Kaebora Gaebora spread his wings and lifted out without another word, flying off towards the temple, whose steeples could be seen from the top of the wall where they all stood.

"Lead the way Sheik." the Princess said.

Sheik looked around at the others, Malon with her ax but without a bow. The two remaining Sheikah and Link in his wolf form. Then there were himself and the Princess. Would it be enough to brave the catacombs? He'd never been down there, his mother said there were dark things that lurked in the shadows that were best left undisturbed. He looked at their party once more. It would have to be enough.


	64. Chapter 64

The smell of death surrounded them. It was everywhere and it mingled with the city's waste to create a putrid odor that turned Link's nose. He snorted once again, shaking his head from side to side in a vain attempt to rid himself of the stench.

"Link, stop that." the Princess chided him. "Just bear with it."

Link's ears flattened and he whined plaintively in response.

Besides him, Malon placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It won't be long now." she said encouragingly, though in truth she didn't know how much further it would be.

Link snorted again and looked around at the near total blackness surrounding them. His eyes could barely pierce the veil of shadows that crept over the stone walls as they walked over the walkway. Besides them a stream of filth washed past, on its way out beyond the city's walls. Link kept well away from this foul water, not wanting to further immerse himself in the stench.

"How much further is it?" he inquired dubiously, looking up at the head of the group where Sheik and the two remaining Sheikah were.

"We're nearly there." Sheik replied calmly as he led them down another bend that looked—and smelled—like all the others.

Link let out a low rumble though he said nothing. He was ready to be rid of the catacombs and their filth. The closer they came to the Temple of Time the more his body seemed to tingle. It was as if there was an energy emanating from the temple that was drawing him towards it and it was not only uncomfortable but it had him on edge. More so since Saria was being alarmingly unhelpful and silent.

_Link. _Saria whispered, as if on cue. _There's something up ahead, be careful._

"Saria says there's something ahead of us." Link called out.

Sheik paused, bringing their group to a halt. "Where?"

_They're coming, can you hear them? _Saria murmured, she sounded terrified. _They hunger._

Link wanted to ask what she meant but a low droning moan cut his queries short and set his hair on edge.

"What is that?" Malon asked, her voice trembling as the moans grew louder.

_Link run!_ Saria whispered.

Link ignored her, his eyes straining in the darkness for the source of the moans even as his every instinct told him to agree with Saria and flee from that place. He could feel the ill ease of everyone in the group, their fear was palpable. That same fear kept them paralyzed, rooted to the stone upon which they stood.

"Enough of this." the Princess snarled suddenly, raising her hands. "I will not be terrorized by the shadows!"

There was a blaze of light that burst forth from the Princess' hand and Link gazed in horror at the shambling shapes before them as the figures shuffled back away from the light.

"Oh Goddesses." murmured one of the Sheikah.

"What are they?" Malon asked, gripping Link's fur tightly, so tightly in fact that it hurt.

_Redead. _Saria said chillingly. _They are the dried husks of the living. Careful, they may look harmless but if they take a hold of you, they will never release you until they've sucked the life from your body._

"Don't let them touch you." the Princess said, as she stepped forwards, the light in her hands driving the ghouls back from the group. "Stay close and follow me."

With Malon's hand gripping his fur tightly, Link followed after the Princess, his every step seemingly echo horribly as the Redead moaned and stumbled back and forth on every side around the group, following the living among them with their hollow eyes. Link wanted to run. He wanted nothing more than to run, but the Princess' firm back kept him in line and his heartbeat remained calm despite his mind's panic. If anyone could lead them through this, the Princess could.

* * *

Zelda's heart was in her throat and beating faster than a horse's gallop as she led the group through the crowd of Redead. One of them reached out towards her and she jerked her hand around, flaring the light in her palm into its face. The ghoul recoiled with a hideous shriek as others pressed in from all sides, responding to the terrible cry.

Zelda closed her eyes and another blaze of light flared into being in her other hand. She stood there, hands outstretched and blazing with luminescence as the Redead were driven back with their horrifying shrieks and moans. She opened her eyes once more, regaining her composure to turn and seek out her companions. Sheik and his two companions remained standing. And Link and Malon both stood strong though Link's eyes were nearly wild. She gazed into his eyes and found him looking back at her. His own terror was plain to see, but despite that terror, there was a rock steady resolve in his gaze that looked back at her and the realm of horrors around them unflinchingly.

It was that resolve that Zelda herself needed and she nodded to herself and to Link, thanking the Goddesses that the Wolfos had been placed in her path all those weeks ago.

"Sheik, which way?" she asked calmly.

He pointed past her shoulder and Zelda turned to gaze at the next bend in the passage.

"We continue down that way, and then." he frowned, his red gaze narrowing.

"And then?" Zelda prompted.

He shook his head. "I don't know." he replied fretfully. "I know that will take us beneath the temple grounds, but I don't know of any passages that lead up from there."

Zelda's gaze turned to the other two Sheikah, both shook their heads.

"We're sorry your Highness, we do not know of any such passage to the temple grounds." one replied.

"Very well." she said, her spirits flagging even as she projected strength. "We shall deal with that when we get there. Come."

And with that, she walked onwards, leading them past the chilling moans of the Redead, whose ranks closed in behind them as they shambled after the party.

"Do not leave the light." Zelda called imperiously. "They will be upon you in an instant."

* * *

Sheik wracked his mind for the answer the Princess sought. His mother would not have expected him to come this way, nor would the owl have prompted it, if there was no way for them to reach the temple from here. There had to be a way. He knew there had to be.

"Sheik, how close are we?" the Princess asked.

Sheik looked around at their surroundings. He closed his eyes and traced their winding path through the catacombs, the turns and twists until he caught up with them now. He pushed past the Princess, his eyes seeking in the darkness for what he sought. He could hear the low moans of the Redead behind them, but he ignored them. He had more important matters than the ghoulish terrors.

"Where is it?" he murmured to himself as he scanned the walls.

There had to be something here, there just had to be.

_There is._ an all too familiar voice echoed in his head. _If you are willing to see it._

Lord Keaton was in his head, the Ghsot Fox was speaking to him. Sheik felt the fox's presence in him and shuddered as the fox spirit passed through his body. A golden outline of the three tailed fox appeared before him, sitting there quietly as its red eyes gazed at Sheik calmly.

_You seek the light, but you cannot have light without shadow._ the Ghost Fox said cryptically. _Seek the shadows to find the light._

"I don't understand." Sheik said with a shake of his head.

Behind him, the two other Sheikah had fallen to their knees, their heads bowed reverently. The others in the group were looking around in bewilderment. None of them could see Lord Keaton, save for Link, whose gaze was fixed on the golden fox as if in challenge.

_You choose not to understand._ Keaton said quietly. _The Temple of Time is a place of light, the greatest light perhaps in all of Hyrule. Yet even such a brilliance cannot extinguish the darkness. It casts long shadows. See these shadows with your eye, you will find your truth._

And with that, the Ghost Fox vanished as swiftly as it had arrived.

Sheik looked at the wall before him, frowning for a moment before he looked down at the emblem on his chest. The symbol of the Sheikah, the Eye of Truth.

"Of course." he murmured, snapping one of his knives into his hand. "It requires our eye."

"Sheik, what are you doing?" the Princess asked concernedly. "The Redead are coming closer, hurry."

Sheik nodded, plunging the dagger into his leg. There was a spurt of blood as he withdrew the blade and wiped the red liquid onto his fingers. Quickly, he drew the Sheikah's emblem upon the wall with his blood and stepped back as the red lined symbol blazed furiously for a moment and then the wall crumbled to reveal a stone stair leading upwards.

"This way, quickly." he prompted as he stood aside.

The Princess looked at him strangely for a moment before she walked past him and up the stairs. The two Sheikah followed after her, and then came Link and Malon. Sheik met Link's gaze for a moment and found himself recoiling slightly under the intensity of the gaze. The moment passed as did Link and Malon. Sheik stood there by himself, contemplating the look that Link had given him. The moans of the Redead rekindled his mind quickly enough and he passed through the passageway and joined the others on the stair. He looked over his shoulder to see the wall reappear as it had been before he'd drawn his people's emblem upon it. There was only one way to go now, upwards.

* * *

Malon ascended the steps to find herself in some kind of underground tomb. It was cold and tank, the walls were hewn in the thick stone that had been used to build Castle Town. The entire room was lit by an eerie blue glow which seemed to emanate from the walls themselves. Ahead of them, stood a raised dais with what appeared to be a large headstone upon which words and symbols were carved into the stone. The Princess had already ascended to the dais and was examining the eulogy curiously.

"What does it say?" Malon inquired, leaving Link's side to join the Princess.

The Princess shook her head. "I'm not sure, I think it's a riddle."

Malon looked at the words and frowned as she read them aloud.

"We two, brothers bound, shall never part, souls tied to ground. If you desire, to raise our ire, sing this song, and bring us round."

She frowned and turned to examine what was obviously a score beneath the writing. She looked to the Princess who shrugged.

"Should I try singing it?"

The Princess nodded warily, drawing her rapier.

"Do so, but be careful."

Malon nodded, the way their voices echoed in the chamber caused a shiver to run down her spine. It was like she was hearing an endless repeat of her own voice. She looked to the lyrics once more, standing up straight as she began to sing.

Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past

Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now fly me there

Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind  
Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth

Consolations, be there  
In my dreamland to come  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there

I believe in fantasies invisible to me  
In the land of misery I'm searching for the sign  
To the door of mystery and dignity  
I'm wandering down, and searching down the secret sun

Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past

Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there  
To the land of twilight

The melody died hauntingly on Malon's lips and they stood in silence as the last words echoed throughout the chamber sonorously. For her part, Malon felt ill at ease, which she could have written off as the result of the recent encounter with the Redead but there was something different about this. The Redead had been terrifying in their brief encounter, this was something deeper, darker, and it clung to her soul like the grasping of ghostly hands. She shivered, holding her arms close to herself in an effort to warm her cold skin beneath her armor and clothes. Why was she so cold?

"What a lovely voice." someone said in the darkness. "Surely such a voice must belong to none but a goddess."

"Indeed brother. Hers is the gift of song and she wields it so masterfully."

"Yes, I cannot say that being awoken in such a manner is altogether unpleasant. Can you brother?"

"No, no I cannot. Would that I had the will to do so but I fear her voice has disarmed my soul's flame and I can no longer muster the will to inflict terror as I once did."

The voices died away and as they did so, so in turn did the blue glove lighting the chamber. A green and red glows replaced it as two cloak shrouded figures appeared, each bearing a lantern in one ghostly hand and a baton in the other.

"We are the composer brothers, Sharp and Flat." they intoned in unison. "Once we composed for the Royal Family melodies so divine that the Goddesses themselves were said to weep."

One of them, the one with the green glow suffusing it, leaned forwards, reaching out a ghostly skeletal hand to touch Malon's cheek. She stood there in terrorized paralysis as the ghost's fingers caressed her skin, unable to move.

"You dear child, have a gift as great as our own. A gift to be shared with all the world. Perhaps one day you could even find your place amongst the great artists of this land."

"Brother, you frighten the child." the second ghost admonished. "See how frail her complexion becomes?"

The ghost's hand withdrew and it tutted to itself as if chastising it's own behavior. "Of course of course. My apologies, I forget at times after such a long time what it is to be living and to gaze upon the dead. What is it you seek, fair maiden with the heavenly voice?"

Malon looked back to the Princess who nodded her encouragement.

"We seek the Temple of Time."

"Ah." the brothers said together in considered tones. "The Temple. You seek the Triforce then?"

Malon nodded hesitantly.

"Why should we allow you to trespass in the Sacred Realm? Why should we permit the defilement of the Goddess' power?"

Malon was at a loss, and was about to say as much when the Princess stepped forwards.

* * *

Though Zelda had never met either of the composer brothers, their names were not unknown to her, they had composed numerous ballads, sonnets, and other musical masterpieces in their time before finally passing on. That they were guarding this back entrance to the Temple of Time was a surprise though considering their royal status-they were the only two composers ever given royal titles-it did not surprise Zelda overmuch.

"Sirs." she said courteously. "I am the Princess Zelda. Heir to the Royal House of Hyrule and future ruler of all its lands and peoples. I seek the power of the Goddesses to combat a would be usurper who seeks to destroy the Kingdom of Hyrule and enslave those same lands and peoples. Will you not help me in my quest?"

The ghostly brothers considered her for a long moment before swinging their lanterns and looming over her.

"A test." they intoned. "To see if it is true that you are of royal blood. Will you play for us the melody that we composed for the Royal Family all those years ago?"

Zelda nodded. She reached into a pouch at her hip and produced her ocarina. Raising it to her lips she took a deep breath and began to play the notes. The tune drifted on the air quietly at first but the notes built and resonated off of the walls of the chamber until the room was alive with the sound of the song as it filled the air around them. Zelda almost missed the tune as Sheik's lyre joined her ocarina in the mix, picking up the beat easily enough. Memories of their shared childhood, when Impa had lulled them both to sleep with this song. Neither had realized what it was they were learning then but as they'd grown older they'd come to understand the significance of this song.

It was the anthem of the Royal Family, as much a sign of royalty as the Royal House's crest. Those that knew it were connected to the Royal House in one form or another and the tune was jealously guarded...that was until now, Link and Malon would know the tune now, but Zelda was not concerned with that. As far as she was concerned, both had earned the right to bear this melody in their hearts. They were as worthy of nobility as any she had met within her father's court.

The song finished and the two poes swayed and swept aside for her.

"Very well, continue onwards Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." they intoned. "May the Goddesses guard your steps.

The brothers raised their lanterns and a blaze of light filled the chamber, blinding the companions. When Zelda again opened her eyes, they stood at the threshold of the Temple of Time. She glanced around, grateful to find the others were there as well. They ascended the steps quickly and pushed through the heavy wooden doors. What they found inside stopped Zelda's heart.

"I was wondering how long this would take." Ganondorf said tiredly. "I feared that perhaps my army was giving you too much trouble your Highness."

Zelda stared at Ganondorf, at both Ganondorf's, standing before her. They might have been indistinguishable save for the fact that the one on the left was missing his arm. Arrayed around them were several Gerudo and Goblins all of them standing at the ready for combat.

Link snarled and snapped his jaws as Sheik and the two Sheikah took up combat stances. Malon readied her ax as Zelda reached for her rapier.

"Hold!" boomed an imperious voice. "I will brook no combat within the confines of the Goddesses' holy sepulcher."

Master Rauru walked past Ganondorf and his minions, surprisingly they let him pass without incident.

As the aged sage came to Zelda she frowned.

"What is this?" she asked, wondering if betrayal was to be her reward for coming this far.

"Fate." the sage said heavily. "Those meant to be here are here and will remain so. It is as the Goddesses command."

Zelda looked to the forces of the enemy arrayed against her, returning her rapier to its sheath with a sigh.

"What must I do Master Rauru?"

"Place the seals in the altar, and we shall see what the Goddesses intend for us."

Zelda looked at the Mage King, who smiled at her wickedly.

"Come your Highness, the Goddesses are waiting."

AN: Sorry for the delay, been computer less for a while now, borrowing a friend's junker and it thankfully has some basic word functions. Will work further on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. The song Malon sings is 'Key of Twilight' and is from the .hack/SIGN soundtrack...I am really running out of songs for Malon, I may start recycling soon if I can't find some fresh ideas. If you have a song in mind give it to me, just remember that it has to have a tune/them in keeping with the LoZ realm. Use the songs I've used so far for reference if you like.


	65. Chapter 65

Zelda ascended the steps leading to the raised platform upon which the Goddesses' altar rested. She clutched the satchel which held the seals tightly as Master Rauru walked by her side. She no longer knew if she could trust the wizened sage or if he was in fact an agent of darkness as well. However seeing Impa standing by the altar reassured her somewhat. If her protector and tutor was here, then there was a plan. Impa always had a plan, even if she never shared it with anyone. For a change, that brought Zelda comfort.

Impa nodded to her solemnly. "I see that Sheik remembered his lessons well."

Zelda returned the nod with one of her own. "Yes, though the catacombs are infested with the undead."

"We will deal with that later." Impa said dismissively. "Right now there are more urgent matters to attend to."

"Indeed." Master Rauru intoned. "The seals your Highness, please."

Zelda glanced at Impa who again nodded. "It's alright Zelda, don't worry."

With a final nod, Zelda approached the altar and looked down at the six circular spaces in its marble surface. She took a deep breath, looking down at the Mage King, Link, Malon, Sheik, and all the others watching her with varying degrees of anticipation on their faces. This was it. The moment of truth. She wondered if it might have been better to have never touched the seals to begin with, instead leaving them with their respective guardians. It was too late now to contemplate such though, there was no going back.

She took out the first seal, the Zora's seal, and placed it into its slot. It was followed by the Goron's seal, then the seal of the forest and the Gerudo's seal. Finally came the Temple of Time's own seal and last was the seal she hadn't even known existed, the seal that the Sheikah had possessed. She ran her fingers over its engraved contours for a moment before taking a deep, steadying breath. This was it. She pressed the seal into place and all six metal discs began to glow with an inner light.

Zelda took a step back, wondering what might happen next. She did not know what opening the Sacred Realm would entail, only that the seals were the keys. Then the temple began to rumble, as if its very foundations were quaking. Zelda stumbled back, only to be caught by Impa who stood firmly, her legs spread and planted wide. Zelda looked up at her one time nanny and wondered how much of this Impa had planned for, and how much of what was to come she still planned for.

* * *

Beneath the raised platform upon which the Princess stood was a great wall, emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Family, above which the Triforce's visage rested. This wall was now slowly lowering into the floor with a great rumbling which was the source of the shaking that now rocked the entire building. Sheik did his best to focus his attention on the Mage King and his minions, however the spectacle of the door caught his attention as he'd never seen anything quite like it before. As the barrier fell away into the floor, he found himself staring into a circular chamber, within which rested a sword with an intricately carved hilt of a strange metal Sheik did not recognize. He frowned. What was this supposed to be? Was it not the Sacred Realm that was supposed to be revealed? Why was a sword before them?

"Behold." Master Rauru intoned. "The Master Sword, the sword that is the true key to the Sacred Realm, a sword imbued with all the goodness in the hearts of the Goddesses, used to slay evil. It will judge whether or not you shall pass into the Sacred Realm."

"Enough prattling priest." snarled the Mage King. "What do I need to do to gain the power of the Triforce?"

"It is very simple." Rauru continued. "Simply draw the Master Sword from its pedestal."

Ganondorf scoffed as Sheik looked up at the sage in horror. Why was the guardian of the Temple of Time sharing all this with the Mage King? Was he mad?

Ganondorf stalked forwards as the Princess hurried down the steps to stand by Sheik and the others. They all watched as Ganondorf gripped the hilt of the sword with his massive hand and pulled. Nothing happened. The sword didn't even so much as shift despite all the great man's strength and power. The sword remained stubbornly in place.

"Perhaps another should try." Master Rauru said diffidently.

The Mage King glared, jabbing a finger at the Princess. "You, girl, come try your hand."

The Princess stiffened but with a coaxing nod from the sage, she stepped forwards. Link, Malon, and Sheik all followed after her.

Sheik watched as the Princess stepped past the Mage King, her expression one of defiance as she planted her feet firmly to either side of the pedestal and gripped the sword's hilt. Sheik watched as she braced herself and then lifted with all her might. Still the sword did not budge.

The Princess released the blade, panting heavily as she stepped back from the pedestal in confusion.

Ganondorf rounded on Master Rauru.

"What trickery is this?" he snarled.

"No trickery Mage King. It is simply a key. There is only one who can unlock the Sacred Realm, and the Master Sword must decide who that is. Without the sword's removal, the realm will remain barred from you and all who seek it."

"I will level this entire temple." the Mage King growled. "If that is what it takes to gain access to the Sacred Realm."

"All you would accomplish is the destruction of the only portal between this world and that." the aged sage said calmly, staring back at Ganondorf's furious gaze. "Only the sword's true wielder can unlock what you seek and until they do, all your threats are meaningless."

* * *

The tension in the temple was mounting by the minute. Both sides were eying each other warily as their respective leaders tried to remove the sword from it's resting place with no success. Ganondorf's shade even tried at one juncture, only to have his hand badly seared by the hilt of the blade. Link watched all this cautiously, unsure what he should be doing with the enemy so near at hand. He kept shooting glances back at the gather Goblins and Gerudo who stood with their weapons poised as if waiting for a chance to strike. That they didn't seemed odd to Link, but he was willing to let things lie as they were for the time being. At least until the Princess figured all of this out.

_Link_. Saria said quietly. _Why don't you try to take the sword?_

He canted his head to the side in confusion. Take the sword? Why would it let him if it wouldn't let the Princess? She had more of a right to the Triforce than Link did. After all, it was Link's god that had been responsible for the creation of the—he stopped, blinking and considering the thought again before looking at the sword intently. Ordon was responsible for the creation of the Triforce. It was his war against the Goddesses that had forced them to desperation and ultimate sacrifice. Would the sword respond to him?

_There is only one way to find out. _Saria prompted.

Link changed form and approached the sword, stopping all conversation in the chamber as all eyes focused on him.

"Link?" Malon asked in evident confusion.

He said nothing as he reached out for the blade.

"The wolf boy is going to try his hand is he?" scoffed Ganondorf. "This should be amusing if futile."

Link ignored the Mage King, his fingers tingling strangely as they tightened around the hilt. Energy coursed through his arm and filtered into his body. The sword _felt _right, like it belonged in his hand. He swallowed as his hair stood on end. His breathing came quicker as he grasped it with both hands and lifted. There was a blast of energy and Link felt his body being jerked upwards and then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Malon stood there in stunned silence. One moment, Link, the Princess, and the Mage King had been standing there in the chamber with her, the next there was a flash of light and they were gone. She looked around in amazement, wondering where the three had gone.

"Take them."

The voice of Ganondorf's shade brought her back to the moment at hand and she turned to find the Goblins and Gerudo coming at them with the shade at their head. Her face twisted in a snarl that was becoming all too familiar. Far too familiar for her comfort in fact. She readied her ax and stood her ground alongside Sheik, Impa, and the two Sheikah. Then a great screech split the air and Kaebora Gaebora dove from some unseen perch high above in the vaulted roof of the temple. His massive talons were outstretched and he lifted one of the smaller goblins into the air. The creature shrieked and screamed with terror as Kaebora carried him aloft, tearing at him with his fierce claws before finally letting him drop to the marble floor with a cracking splat.

This aerial assault caused several of the enemy to pause to panic as they turned their attention to the swooping owl as it dove for another attack. Malon heard a deep voice then, it's bass tones rumbling through her very being as it intoned words of command.

"Guardians of light, warriors of metal, I command you to cast off your shackles and fight!"

There was the sound of shifting metal and Malon looked around the chamber she and the others stood in, where the Master Sword had rested. She'd not noticed them before, but there were over a dozen metal suits of armor standing in recessed alcoves about the circular chamber's walls. They were armed with massive swords, spears, and axes, their armor shone like silver as the light reflected off of their plated forms. Each one had raised their weapons and was stepping out of their positions and moving towards the shade and his minions. The fight had been incredibly uneven, now though, with the iron warriors joining them, Malon felt a thrill of confidence. Each of them stood eight feet tall, their massive frames dwarfing all that stood before them save the shade. They looked almost indestructible though that illusion was shattered as the shade threw a bolt of energy at one and it broke into charred pieces of metal.

Still, the metal guardians evened the fight and that was not something Malon could complain about. She raised her own ax as the iron suits moved inexorably forward and waded into the throng of enemies, raising their weapons and swinging them in wide arcs that swept their foes before them. She saw Impa dancing between the enemies, slashing and gutting her opponents, seemingly untouchable as she moved seamlessly between them. Sheik was far less graceful, but no less deadly as he lashed an enemy with his whip, yanking the helpless goblin forwards and driving his own blade through its skull. Malon charged forwards, feeling clumsy in comparison to the four Sheikah fighting around her and brought her ax blade down in a high arc that split a goblin from shoulder to hip.

Blood spattered over her face and the white marble was awash in red as she turned, wrenching her ax from the body and slammed it's haft into the gut of a Gerudo before kicking her foe to the ground. The woman went down, screaming as a massive iron boot slammed into her stomach, crushing her ribs with a sickening crunch. Malon looked up at the iron figure, meaning to thank it, but the metal warrior paid her no mind as it lumbered onwards.

Malon followed in its wake, she would not let the shade and the minions of the Mage King take the temple. Not until she knew what had happened to Link and the Princess...especially until she knew what had happened to Link. They'd come to far, and shared too much, for her to lose him now.

* * *

Zelda woke with a start, jerking upwards from the cold, and hard, ground. She looked around her wonderingly and frowned. Where was she? Everywhere there was mist and it clung to her as if trying to blanket her in cool moisture. She got to her feet and scanned her surroundings once more. It all seemed so bleak. Then a glimmer of light caught her eye. She knew not what it was, but it was something to move towards and move towards it she did. The ground was rocky, but surprisingly flat, as she made her way forwards until a great shadow appeared before her. She found herself looking up at a man clad in heavy armor with white eyes that gazed down at her with a condescending air.

"Ordon." she said, standing straighter before the god which had given her so much trouble.

"Zelda." he replied with a sneer. "Or I suppose you prefer 'Princess'."

"My title means little to you I imagine." she stated flatly. "Call me what you like."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh I don't think 'fool' is a very polite way to address someone you've met in person for the first time."

Zelda bristled but didn't rise to the remark, instead she gestured around them both at the bleakness that abounded throughout the place.

"Is this the Sacred Realm?"

Ordon nodded. "A part of it. The only part that you need to concern yourself with as a matter of fact."

"And the Triforce?" she pressed, feeling her heart beating faster.

Ordon bowed and stepped aside, revealing the source of the golden light that had drawn Zelda here. Two triangles hung in the air, floating suspended in space as they glowed with a deep inner light. Zelda marveled at their beauty for a moment before she realized something was very wrong. There were only _two _triangles, the Triforce was meant to have three. The top triangle was the one missing. Din's triangle. The Triforce of Power.

"Where is the third portion?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the artifact before her.

"Claimed already by Din's chosen." Ordon said simply.

"Din's chosen? What do you—" she stopped and her heart stopped with her voice. "No. No no _no_! You couldn't! You didn't!" she turned to him and found the god's face spread in a wicked smile. "You monster! How could you let that fiend take it! He will destroy everything!"

Ordon chuckled. "You act as if I had a choice."

"Didn't you? You are its guardian! Willing or not, you were charged with protecting it!"

"And I have." Ordon replied indifferently. "I am fulfilling the task your Goddesses set me to the letter whether you believe it or not."

"How can this be the will of the Goddesses? To allow something so evil to possess the Triforce?"

"Be grateful that he did not take all of it." Ordon said with an amused smile. "He tried, but the other emblems refused his touch. Farore and Naryu have their own champions, and none can claim their power but those same champions."

Zelda looked back to the Triforce, her face set in consternation. "Myself and Link...Link is the other champion isn't he."

"Yes." Ordon said with an amused chuckle. "I was actually rather surprised I must admit when he turned out to be Farore's chosen as well as my own avatar. She always did have a sense of humor, I imagine this is her last little joke with me."

"How long have you known?" she pressed, not trusting herself to face the god at that moment as she contemplated all the choices she'd made that had led her to this moment, only to be thwarted by the machinations of fate.

"Known what?"

"That there would be three."

"Oh I've always known." Ordon replied with a dismissive air. "I just didn't know it would be one of my children that would claim part of the Triforce. It's rather convenient I must admit. He gains the Master Sword, the Triforce of Courage, and if he's smart, me."

"He won't give into you. Especially if he is the bearer of courage." Zelda asserted.

"You think he'll have a choice Zelda." Ordon said darkly. "My return is already guaranteed. Link made sure of that when he slept with Malon."

Zelda turned on him now, her eyes ablaze with righteous fury. "Don't you dare despoil their union Ordon. They love one another, if you ruin that then I will curse you forever and use every ounce of my power to destroy you."

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." Ordon said with a laugh that unsettled Zelda in its joviality. "I need them alive and in love. You do realize what they've done, don't you?"

Zelda looked at him in confusion and he laughed again.

"Oh you poor stupid girl. Wait nine months, and you will see what I mean."

The realization hit Zelda like a Goron's battlehammer.

"Their children." she whispered in horror.

Ordon leered at her viciously. "Yes. The start of a new race. Imagine it Princess, a mixture of Wolfos, Human, and Hylian. I could only ask for a bit of Sheikah or Gerudo to be mixed in for a more powerful concoction but I will not complain. Between their children's children and my own children's return, I will be forever bound to your world. When the Goddesses do eventually return—which they will eventually do if that is any comfort to you—they will find that I am so rooted in their precious world that they will have no choice but to accept my presence here."

"I won't allow that to happen." Zelda stated flatly. "I will fight you."

"By doing what?" Ordon asked mockingly. "By denying the Wolfos their freedom? After all you've promised them, would you want to deny them that? Imagine their fury. You'd have to slaughter them in order to keep them in check. I don't believe you'd kill those that have supported you...and I know that you will not destroy Malon in order to prevent Link's children from becoming what I've created. It will happen Princess, whether you want it to or not."

"Haven't you ruined enough lives with your manipulations?" Zelda asked bitterly. "What do you want?"

"A world to call my own. You would not understand, but a god needs a world to survive. We feed off of them. Those of us that are not strong enough to create a world of our own, steal those that others have forged or create pacts with their creators to secure a source of sustenance. The Goddesses alone were not strong enough to forge a world, that is why they worked together to create this one, and why I came here to take it from them."

"But they stopped you." Zelda said. "They gave themselves to protect us from you."

"And it worked." Ordon said with a snarl. "But not well enough. They are not recovering fast enough to stop me from gaining a foothold here. They will have to share this world with me, or destroy it to rid it of my presence...and they love their children too much for that."

Zelda stared at the god, wondering if he were evil, or merely an animal—a wolf—trying to survive in a cosmic realm she could only begin to grasp.

"Ordon, what will you do to Link and Malon's children?"

"Nothing." he said. "I merely need their presence so that they may sustain me. It is that same sustenance which fuels the Goddesses eventual return."

"You swear that you will not harm them?"

He smiled at her, and gave a mocking bow. "I will not harm them, in fact I will protect them as best as I am able, the same way I have would have guarded over my own children had I not been locked away."

Zelda nodded, surprised that she believed the god and took him at his word. "Then I will not stop you. That will be for the Goddesses to do should they deem you unfit to reside here."

Ordon laughed heartily, smiling at her in a manner that was all too much like Link for Zelda's comfort.

"Oh really? You are amusing Hylian...but you should hurry. The longer you take here, the more time the Mage King has to adjust to his new power. He is already carving out a kingdom within the Sacred Realm from which he intends to strike at Hyrule. I suggest you take your own power and defeat him while you can..._if_ you can."

Zelda turned back to the Triforce and reached out her hand to grasp it. Though she tried to take the one on the right, she found her hand forced to take the one on the left. As her hand closed around it, she turned her head back to Ordon.

"We will stop him, and without your help."

Ordon shrugged. "That is not your decision to make."

Zelda could not reply as fire and power coursed through her body. She cast her head back in a scream as light shot from her eyes and mouth. Her body felt as though it had been seared as it was wracked with pain. Most painful of all her right hand, where she grasped the Triforce of Wisdom. Her mind went blank, and her world followed suit as she plunged into darkness.


	66. Chapter 66

Link woke slowly, his body curled around the Master Sword which he still held to his chest. He looked at the sword for a moment as he got to his feet and held it out before him. It was more finely crafted than the blade he'd lost on the bulwarks of Castle Town. It was lighter and faster and it _felt right _in his grip, as if it were not just a tool but a part of him. He swung it through the air and listened to the sound it made as it swung through space with a humming song.

"It suits you."

He turned to find Saria watching him with a faint smile on her face.

"I knew it would."

He looked back to the Master Sword wonderingly, before turning back to her.

"Why?"

She blinked and looked at him curiously. "Why what?"

"Why am I the one who can wield it?"

Saria shrugged. "Because it was decided that you would be."

"By who?"

"By the Goddesses." Ordon said from behind Link.

Link turned to face his god, looking up at Ordon's towering human form, his long white hair and silver eyes shimmering in the twilight of the mists.

Something occurred to Link then. "This is the Sacred Realm?" Ordon nodded. "So I've been coming here all along?" again Ordon nodded, a smile crossing his features. "So why couldn't you have given me the Triforce in the very beginning?"

Ordon laughed. "You think I could just give it to you? There are safeguards against that sort of thing Link. Do not be stupid."

Link looked down at the sword before him. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I have to, though the time for you to choose is close at hand."

"You aren't going to make me choose now?"

Ordon leered at him. "No, not yet. You have regained your determination thanks to the ranch girl which is good, but now you need to understand that you need my help, and that will not happen yet."

"I won't give in to you." Link asserted, now more determined than ever to resist Ordon's influence, he was tired of the god's games.

"I am not asking you to Link. When the time comes, you will accept me...or you won't. Now that you and Malon are mated, it's just a matter of time. You, or your children, will allow me back into the world. It is just a matter of when that happens, now, or a decade from now. It matters not. I am patient enough to wait a few more years if need be."

Link's eyes narrowed. "You will not hurt Malon."

"No, I will not. In fact I intend to protect her if I am able. She is after all bearing your child." Link's eyes widened and Ordon laughed. "Did you think I would let you sleep with her and not be productive?" he held up his hand to forestall Link's outburst. "I will not interfere further, you have my word. I just needed to ensure there would be _a _child. Having accomplished that, you and yours are free to go about your business as you see fit."

"If you're done taunting him." Saria said admonishingly. "He has something he must do."

Ordon chuckled and looked at the fairy girl disdainfully. "So eager to risk his life?" Saria's eyes narrowed but she said nothing as Ordon held out his hand. "Take what is yours Link."

Link looked down at the god's hand and his eyes widened as he gazed upon the golden triangle floating in Ordon's palm.

"Is that it?" he whispered.

"Part of it, _your _part of it." Ordon replied.

Link looked up at Ordon who was looking at him strangely.

"Part of it?"

"No one being can wield it Link, did you think the Goddesses would leave so much power to be used by just one?"

"So...who has the other parts?"

Ordon chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Link didn't like the sound of that, but he had no choice other than to accept whatever scheme Ordon was taking part in. He reached up to sheath the Master Sword and paused as Ordon flinched back from it, baring his teeth slightly. Link frowned, pausing for a moment before fully sheathing the sword. What was Ordon afraid of? Did the blade repel him somehow? That didn't matter right now, despite everything, Link knew that Ordon wasn't his enemy. The god had never been his enemy a mentor and opponent perhaps, but never an enemy. He took the small golden triangle, the Triforce, in his hand felt fire shoot through his arm. He winced, his hand jerking as he clenched his teeth against the pain as power surged through him. He jerked back from Ordon, light erupting from his eyes and mouth as he fell back in silence.

He collapsed onto the ground, looking up at Saria and Ordon who were watching him with concerned faith in the former and smug amusement in the latter. Then his world filled with light, washing out his vision.

* * *

The marble floor of the temple was slick with blood. The red stains standing out in violent slashes across the white surface as Malon panted heavily, withdrawing her ax from her latest opponent. The enemy had lost more of that blood than her side had, but they had more bodies to bleed. Of the metal constructs, three had been brought down by the forces of the Mage King, more of which were pouring into the temple from the outside as the fight raged on. Malon wished that their own side would gain some reinforcements but that was too much to hope for. She was only glad that it took so much to bring down the metal guardians as they swung their weapons in wide arcs, swatting aside their Gerudo and Goblin foes like children's toys.

She turned to find Sheik locked in combat with several foes. His twin swords flashed in a dizzying ballet that parried each slash and thrust of his enemy's attacks. A chattering cry drew Malon's attention overhead and she watched in alarm as several Goblin's scaled the pillared walls of the temple and took up posts in the buttresses overlooking the bloodstained marble hall below. They drew bows and readied their arrows, aiming indiscriminately down at the locked combatants.

"Archers!" she cried desperately.

The hail of arrows rained down upon them, clanging off the metal constructs with little effect but the howls of the archers' fellow Goblins and the shrieks of injured Gerudo paid testament to the barrage. Malon looked around as she hide behind one of the metal giants and saw one of the two Gerudo, an three arrows in her chest, staring vacantly up at the vaulted ceiling. There was a piercing shriek and Kaebora Gaebora swooped from the shadows of the high ceiling and set upon the archers with his talons. The Goblins shrieked and did their best to fend off the massive owl. One tried to shoot the great bird from the air, only to put an arrow through his comrade's eye as the owl dropped and dove before swooping upwards and toppling the shooter from his perch.

The Goblin fell shrieking in a twisting mass of limbs, landing with a sickening thud upon the marble floor as Kaebora rose once more into the air to finish what he had started.

Malon turned her attention to the sounds of continuing combat and found Impa and the last of the Mage King's shades locked in combat upon the raised dais upon which rested the altar that now bore the seals. Though the shade only bore on arm, it was obviously beating Impa back as the leader of the Sheikah fell back steadily under the vicious stabs, lunges, and kicks delivered by the mountain of cursed muscle.

Looking around for Sheik, Malon found him and the remaining Sheikah engaged with the renewed attacks of the Gerudo and their Goblin allies. They were supported by the remaining constructs. There was little they could do to help now.

With grim resolve, Malon turned and hurried up the steps towards Impa's aid.

* * *

Sheik brought his arm up, letting his chain whip take the blow aimed to cut open his neck. He reversed the grip on his father's sword and plunged it into the Gerudo's chest before pulling the blade free again and falling back. A trio of throwing knives lashed out from his remaining companion and felled two of the Goblins at their fore as one of the metal constructs lunged forwards with its massive spear. The Mage King's minions leapt out of the way of the polearm before assailing the metal giant with their weapons. Though the attack served little actual effect, it gave Sheik the time to sheath his sword and unravel his chain which he lashed out with, its serrated links biting into the skin of a particularly large Goblin.

Using the leverage gained by pulling the Goblin down, Sheik hurled himself into the air with a yell, he landed amongst his foes, his blade flashing this way and that as he cut at his enemies' weakness and exposed flanks. A group of Goblins tackled one of the temple's guardians and dragged it to the ground as they tore its armor apart piece by piece. The gap in left in the rank gave Sheik a clear view of a different battle.

He watched in horror as his mother was knocked from her feat by a blast of energy from the Mage King's shade. She landed back on the ground, helpless as the shade raised its spear over her head.

"Mother!" he shouted shrilly, shoving past the bodies around him as he reached towards her a vain gesture.

The spear dropped and metal sounded on metal as Sheik stared open mouthed. Malon stood between the shade and his mother, her ax all that kept the spear from plunging through her and into Impa.

* * *

Malon's muscles, honed over seventeen years of living on a ranch tending to livestock, howled in protest under the impact of the shade's spear against her father's old war ax. She bent at the knee as she knelt over Impa's flattened form as the shade drove her to the ground forcefully. She summoned all her strength and shoved back upwards at her enemy. The massive man staggered back as Malon twisted and drove drove forwards forcefully, slamming the haft of her ax into the shade's stomach. It fell back, regaining its composure and standing tall over her imposingly.

Its eyes narrowed as it studied her features.

"I remember you." it said in a hollow voice. "You took my arm from me."

Malon readied her weapon. "This time I'll take the rest of you."

The shade laughed, a sound that made Malon shiver.

"You are a mere girl, a child, what do you hope to accomplish against me?"

Malon smiled in a manner more vicious than she'd ever imagined herself capable of as she spoke, feeling a deep pride at her words.

"I am mated to the avatar of a god and possess the greatest power in this world; his love."

The shade chuckled laconically. "We shall see if that is enough to save you."

And with that, it thrust its spear forwards. Malon had gone into this war with no combat training, just her wits and strength born from a life on the ranch. Now she had the experience of the last few weeks of swinging this ax in battle to draw upon as she twisted away from the spear thrust. It narrowly missed her, skimming over the scales of her armor as she drew her ax upwards in a swing that might have severed her opponent's other arm.

Might have, if the shade hadn't seen fit to levitate itself into the air just then. It hung there for a moment, looking down at her its hateful eyes before it let out a roar and dove for her, spear extended. Malon didn't have time to jump out of the way this time so instead she fell flat on her back as the Mage King's shade flew over her body. She rolled and got back to her feet as the shade readied itself for another charge.

Throwing knives stuck into the shade's back with a series of dull thwacking sounds and the shade snarled in annoyance, turning to the revived Impa who was bruised and bloodied but no less defiant.

"I will deal with you in due time old woman." snarled the shade as it swiped its blade towards her, casting an arc of energy towards her.

Impa leapt out of the way of the wave of energy as it sliced into a statue of the goddess Naryu, cutting deep into the finely crafted marble. The entire statue, reaching up to the ceiling in height, began to topple as its base crumbled away, forcing Impa to retreat beyond the hail of debris.

The shade turned again to Malon and lunged forwards, flying at her. Malon stood her ground this time, readying her ax as the shade sped towards her. She swung but too late as the shade's armored shoulder caught her in the stomach and lifted her off her feet. She sailed through the air and landed with a thud against the ground, her ax clattering down nearby.

The shade laughed triumphantly as Malon looked up to see it coming towards her. It stood over her, planting its foot firmly against her back, pinning her to the cool marble.

"Your love seems to have failed you." the shade mocked as it raised its spear up over its head.

Malon stared up at the cursed being, waiting for the blow to fall but refusing to look away. She wanted so much to see Link again, to hold him in her arms and to hear him say that he loved her. Knowing that she'd never hear that again caused her more sorrow than the thought of her own death as the spear began to fall.

Then, the Mage King's servant stopped. Frowning and jerking at its arm as if willing it to move against some unseen force. Malon stared as a silvery wolf, more light than flesh, materialized. Its held the shade's arm back with the force of its teeth. Others now appeared, leaping at the shade and pulling him from Malon, bearing it down to the ground with delighted howls.

"No!" the shade cried. "Release me phantoms!" it shouted as it beat at the ghost wolves futily.

Malon heard a heavy step besides her and turned to see an armored hand offered to her. She looked up at a face that sent shivers down her spine. It looked like Link's face, only crueler and with piercing silverly eyes framed by long white hair.

"It seems." Ordon said with apparent mirth. "That her love hasn't failed her after all."

Malon accepted the god's help and stood up, backing away from him quickly, nearly tripping over her ax in her haste.

"Did Link give in?" she murmured in mounting fear.

Ordon chuckled. "No, not yet. He still remains unbowed."

"Then how—" Malon stammered, but Ordon raised his hand for silence.

"The temples of this land are all conduits to my prison in the Sacred Realm. I can exert some influence within them through that link." he smiled up at the two remaining statues of the Goddesses. "Another joke of fate I imagine."

"But you saved me." Malon said in bewilderment.

Ordon strode forwards and placed his hand on Malon's stomach. "Not you. Him."

Malon's eyes widened and she jerked back from Ordon forcefully. "What are you talking about? We only lay together once!"

Ordon laughed now. "That was sufficient. I will not see your son come to harm, he is as much my child as is his father."

Malon was trembling. "You will not harm my son." she was alarmed at how easily she accepted Ordon at his word, but something about him, the ease with which he spoke perhaps, told her he spoke the truth. She was carrying a son within her, even if her body did not know it yet.

"Of course not." Ordon said, kneeling down and picking up her ax. He held it out to her. "But he will." he said with a nod towards the shade.

Malon took the ax and turned towards the pinned shade who looked up at her hatefully as the wolves continued to hold it in place. She raised the ax and let it fall, there was a clang as it struck the marble floor and the shade's head rolled away across the floor. There was no blood from either the body or the severed head as Malon stood there, her arms suddenly feeling very heavy.

The wolves released the body and turned towards her, they all seemed to be smiling at her as they came to her and pressed themselves against her. Nuzzling her stomach, legs, and hands as she tried weakly to push them aside.

"They know what you are. What you carry." Ordon said. "They will defend you now."

"They are yours." Malon said. "You command them, I remember what happened at the Forest Temple when Link used them."

Ordon smiled. "Yes, they answer to me, but they also protect those that I protect. Despite what you might believe, I do not debase the wills of the dead so readily. They do as they please and consider what I request of them before acting. They did the same when they answered Link's call. He had freed them from their curse, and so they chose to assist him until I severed his link to them."

Malon looked at the ghosts of the Wolfos as they gathered around her, feeling a heavy weight resting on her shoulders.

"Why couldn't you just let us live in peace?" she murmured.

"Because there is no such thing in this life or any other existence Malon." Ordon said gently. "You and Link will be happy together, of that you may harbor no doubts. But you and he both, as well as your children and their children, are mine."

"I am not yours." Malon spat. "I am a child of the Goddesses and my children will be the same."

Ordon bowed his head and stepped away from her respectfully. "As you say, but it is possible to be of two worlds Malon. Remember that nine months from now."

And with that, the god faded away, and with him the phantom spirits of the Wolfos that had saved Malon's life.

She stood there for a moment, over the body of the last of the Mage King's shades, holding the flat of her stomach with her free hand. She could feel nothing inside of her, but a growing warmth in her heart was all the reassurance she needed.

"Link." she murmured. "Come back to us."

* * *

Zelda stood before the foul edifice that the Mage King had erected within the Sacred Realm, it's grim spires stretching upwards towards the skies as if striving for the heavens. She looked to Link besides her, who stood ready with the Master Sword and his shield drawn. Looking down, she saw the Triforce of Courage ablaze in golden light upon the back of his hand. She looked at her own hand and saw the same emblem, the golden triangle that symbolized the power she had inherited as Naryu's champion. She had never aspired to use the Triforce, not truly.

Her goal had been to keep its power from the Mage King, to ensure that Ganondorf did not become what he strove to be. She did not know yet how she felt about actually possessing a piece of the sacred power of the Goddess within her...which she supposed was why she possessed the Triforce of Wisdom of the three of the Goddesses chosen.

She looked back to Link now, a faint smile playing across her lips. Farore had chosen her champion well.

Link turned his gaze towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's time."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

Together, they stepped forwards as the massive stone doors of the Mage King's tower swung open for them. In her heart, Zelda wondered what madness had possessed Din to choose a being as evil as the Mage King as her champion. There was no sense to such a decision that Zelda could find. It was a wrong that would be righted now, before the world was crushed beneath Ganondorf's power.


	67. Chapter 67

Sheik stood besides his mother who stood bruised, battered, and bloody but unbowed. The remaining Sheikah stood by stoically, seemingly unaware of his injuries or the death of his remaining comrade. Sheik looked to the five remaining metal constructs, their towering forms standing silently with axes, swords and spears held at the ready. He turned to look at Malon and Master Rauru, the former's eyes set in grim determination while the latter stood with calm repose, the massive owl Kaebora Gaebora resting on his broad shoulders.

"We have to hold them." he said simply with a glance at his mother. "Until the Princess and Link return."

His mother said nothing, neither affirming nor denying his words. She remained as silent as the constructs that Master Rauru had called upon to defend the temple. Sheik didn't ask for any affirmation from his mother. There was none to be had. It was simply a matter of holding their position until it was all over. They had no way of knowing how the battle for the city went. The sounds of fighting were muffled by the great stone temple and Sheik was not going to send anyone out to find out. Not even his remaining Sheikah. He needed all his people here, with him and his mother to defend the temple until such time as the Princess returned...hopefully that wouldn't be too long.

Sheik looked back towards the chamber that had held the sword where the Princess, Link, and the Mage King had all vanished. He still didn't understand why Ganondorf had disappeared with Link and the Princess...or for that matter why it was Link who'd been able to draw the blade. He'd tried getting answers from Rauru but had received no answers beyond several evasive and enigmatic statements which served to bring up more questions than answers.

There was pounding on the temple door then, and Sheik readied himself. His chain whip slashed out, raking the marble floor, now slick with blood and gore from the fighting that had already despoiled its white surface. The five remaining sentinels lumbered forwards inexorably as he palmed a trio of throwing knives. The first enemies through that door would receive a very nasty welcome.

An all too familiar sound caught his ear then and he turned to find that Malon had acquired a bow and several arrows from one of the dead Goblin archers. The bow was hardly as finely crafted as the one she'd lost, but it would do. He noticed too that the arrows were glowing with an internal luminance as they sat inside the quiver that the Princess had imbued with her power. It all seemed so long ago, but it had only been a matter of days. He took a deep steadying sigh. He was only seventeen, only old enough by a year to drink at a tavern by the kingdom's laws, and yet he felt as if he were the oldest man in the world.

He glanced at his mother, whose sole remaining blade stood in a reverse grip and at the ready, how did she cope with the weight on her shoulders? He could only imagine.

* * *

Malon sighted down the shaft of her arrow at the massive doors that barred the entrance to the temple. She would not yield to any foe, no matter how powerful, not until she knew that Link was safe and they were in each others' arms once more. Until that moment came, she would not take one step back from the door.

Another vicious pounding shook the heavy metal frames and Malon drew her arrow taught. If she hadn't been in the midst of a war she might have been amazed at how easily she held the bow steady. If she had been asked to fight like this at the start of this quest she did not doubt that she'd have started shaking after the first few minutes of holding an arrow knocked and at the ready. Now though, her hands and arms remained steady and the arrow and bow moved not an inch from their position.

A final great bang sounded and the doors erupted inwards. A horde of chattering skeletons, some armed and armored, burst into the temple's grand chamber. Malon took just a moment to assess their numbers before she let fly. Before the first arrow had impacted, she'd readied a second one. The first arrowhead struck on the armored breastplate of a skeletal warrior, erupting in a violent flash that blew apart the undead horror and threw the others aside like twigs.

She checked her aim to adjust for the sudden hole in the enemy ranks and let fly with another arrow that sailed between two of the armored guardians. She did not draw a third, tossing the bow over her shoulder and readying her ax. The fiery orange gaze of the undead bored down on her as she, Sheik, Impa, and the others all charged forwards to assist the enchanted suits of armor. She said a silent prayer for Link and for herself, wishing for the Goddesses to reunite them both at the end of this nightmare.

* * *

Zelda jumped back, sweeping her rapier in a wide arc as she parried her opponent's attack. She waved her hand and a bolt of electricity jumped from her fingers and blew her foe to pieces. The cursed armor scattered to the ground and lay in chard fragments, no longer imbued with Ganondorf's fell power. She turned to find Link's opponent also dispatched, its armored front rent by the power of the Master Sword, the metal melted and fused where the sacred blade had touched it.

"Are you alright?"

Link turned to look at her, his eyes glowing with blue brilliance. She felt a shiver of anxiety as their eyes met and a rush of thoughts and feelings flashed through her mind.

"I'm fine." he replied curtly. His gaze swung to the doorway opposite them, his voice a low growl. "Do you think there are more?"

Zelda turned her gaze to the doorway and sighed heavily. "I do not know. This is the Mage King's realm. He can create as he sees fit. We can only hope that this is the last floor."

They had ascended several flights of spiraling staircases and six floors each with more and more dangerous enemies. It was as if the Mage King were trying to wear them down steadily, or perhaps testing them. She moved forwards, her rapier held at the ready as she gestured towards the doors. They blew open with a reveal yet another staircase, though this one simply led upwards rather than in a spiral.

Nevertheless, Link groaned. "Another one."

"This one is different." Zelda pointed out. "Be ready."

Link brought up the Master Sword, it's edges glowing with a faint brilliance in the gloom of the Mage King's tower.

"Ready."

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the doorway and up the stairs. It didn't go far and they came out into a vast circular room with massive pillars set about in a helical pattern from the center where they stood at the top of the stair.

"Welcome." boomed Ganondorf's voice ominously. "I was wondering how long it would take you to reach me. I had begun to think that you might fall before even having the chance to deliver to me what is rightfully mine."

Ganondorf came striding forwards from the gloom between the pillars and stood before them, holding a massive spear in one hand while his other rested on the pommel of an equally massive sword. Zelda swallowed and looked up the Mage King's immense frame. He was nearly as tall as Ordon...and Ordon had been huge.

"We have nothing of yours." Zelda replied coolly. "We are here to stop you."

Ganondorf laughed cruelly. "Oh Princess, you are too entertaining. Do you really believe you and that boy can defeat me? Give me your powers now and I will kill you quickly...or perhaps I will feel magnanimous and let you live. We shall see."

Zelda's grip tightened around the hilt of her rapier. "That is not an option Ganondorf...besides, you know that you cannot wield these pieces anymore than we could use yours."

The Mage King snarled. "Ordon is a liar and a trickster. He barred me from claiming what was mine to claim. I will take them now, by force if necessary."

Zelda shook her head. "You are a fool Ganondorf. You are too blinded by your lust for power to see how this works. We each carry a piece of the powers that the Goddesses possess. You tried to take all three and were denied, what more proof do you need?"

The Mage King's eye's narrowed. "Silence girl. Enough talk, you will not give me the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage?"

Zelda said nothing, standing her ground firmly before the Mage King's red gaze.

"Very well." he said darkly. "Then die."

* * *

The Mage King drew his sword in one smooth motion but instead of attacking the Princess with that he cast a bolt of energy towards her. Link moved to defend her but was forestalled as she raised her rapier in a sweeping motion. The energy blast met a barrier and dissipated with a concussive blast that pressed Link back slightly. The Mage King and the Princess stood watching each other for a moment, as if they were each gauging the others' strength. Link broke the standoff as he rushed forwards and struck at the Mage King's flank.

Ganondorf swung his sword, parrying Link's blow and throwing him aside, turning to face Link as he landed and came again.

"This does not involve you boy." he snarled as he and Link locked blades.

Link let out a snarl of his own. "It has always involved me."

With a shout, he pushed back against Ganondorf and let loose an energy blast of his own, wind swept past him and buffeted the Mage King, forcing the massive Gerudo to jump back as the Princess assailed him as well.

"Two against one isn't very sporting your Highness." the Mage King chided with a sinister smirk. "I think I should remove the weak link in this chain."

He lifted off the floor and began floating above them, drawing his blade back behind him and readying himself for a fresh assault.

Link tensed, raising his shield as a red glow built up around the Mage King's blade. With a shout, Ganondorf let the energy loose and it swept towards them in a crimson wave. Link's shield came up and the Princess cast forth another barrier.

The wave struck Link and he winced as he braced against the flagstones beneath him, the Princess' barrier shielded them both from the brunt of the attack but what came after took Link by surprise as Ganondorf rushed forwards and kicked his booted heel against Link's shield, toppling him over onto the ground.

The Mage King drew his fist back, black energy gathering around it as he struck forwards. Link blocked the blow with his shield, feeling the ground give beneath him. The Princess rushed forwards, using Link's shield as a stepping stone as she slashed at the Mage King. His blade blocked her attack as he stepped back from Link, letting him up. Link looked at his shield, its front was entirely deformed, crushed back against his arm. It wouldn't last much longer.

Link rejoined the running fight with the Mage King, he was successfully defending against the Princess' flurry of attacks, both from her rapier and powers. Link joined his own attacks to hers and they stood side by side, working in concern to drive the Mage King back through the forest of pillars.

He snarled in annoyance as he realized they were caging him. He caught the Master Sword on the hilt of his own blade, the swords clashing with a shower of sparks before he drove his gauntleted fist into the Princess' gut.

* * *

Zelda gagged, her eyes bulging as she dropped her rapier and staggered back from the Mage King. He followed his strike through with a vicious kick that sent her sprawling. He sneered at her, sparing her no more attention as she vomited up her innards. She knelt on the ground gasping for breath, looking in disbelief at her crumpled breastplate. The armor had seemed so strong, and yet Ganondorf had very nearly punched through it. She reached for the clasps that held it in place, her breathing labored as she tried to breath through the crumpled metal constricting her chest.

She looked up to see Link staggering back under Ganondorf's attacks. He drew back his blade and brought it down, the blow shattered Link's shield and crushed his arm.

Zelda's efforts redoubled as she clawed at the clasps of her armor, disengaging them and letting the heavy plate fall to the ground. She gained her feet and her breath in one dizzying moment and readied a spell just as Ganondorf's blade fell once again towards Link's head.

* * *

Link raised his sword in defense and staggered as the Mage King knocked it aside. None of the training with Ordon had prepared him for the strength possessed by his opponent. He wondered if even Ordon could best Ganondorf but had little time to question such truly as another blow came for his unprotected chest. He sent a brace of wind cutters at Ganondorf but he swatted them aside with his own fire and came onwards. Link staggered back, readying himself for the pain that would soon be his.

There was a blinding flash, the Mage King shouted in rage and Link's jaw dropped.

Nabooru stood up, her red hair flowing behind her as she held up the mirrored shield she'd given to Link which he in turn had used to mark her grave in the desert at the oasis by the Spirit Temple.

She turned and looked back at Link disdainfully.

"You're incredibly stupid my little wolf." she chided. "I give you a perfectly good shield and you leave it in the sands to rust."

Link's mouth moved but no sound escaped his lips as Nabooru came towards him. She removed the shield from her arm and held it out to him. He made to grab it, wincing as the pain in his crushed arm renewed.

She frowned and tucked the shield under her arm, taking his hand and speaking a few brief words. The pain vanished and Nabooru smiled at the look of surprise on Link's face.

"I would have thought you'd be used to that sort of thing by now. Take the shield, keep it this time."

Link took the shield from her, finally finding his voice.

"H-how?"

"I'm a high priestess of the Goddess Din. Death can only do so much to impede me...especially at times as dark as these." she put a hand on her hip and smirked at him admonishingly. "Don't expect me to linger like that fairy girl does. I have better things to do with my afterlife." she winked and held up her hand. "One last thing before I go." she leaned in and pulled Link into a kiss.

He tensed, but didn't fight it, too surprised to register that he was being kissed by a ghost. Despite being a spirit, none of the fire had left Nabooru's lips as she pressed against him hungrily.

When she pulled back, she was smiling. "The rancher's daughter is very fortunate, take good care of her little wolf. The pair of you are good for one another."

"Traitorous bitch!" howled the Mage King, stalking towards the pair.

Nabooru laughed coldly as she turned towards him. "Oh husband mine, who betrayed whom? Me for sealing your undoing, or you for murdering our children?" her smile was cruel. "If you're lucky, they will keep you from my grasp. If you die in this realm, there are no ends to the torments I will visit upon your soul."

And with a laugh as biting as the desert sands, Nabooru vanished, leaving Link to face the raging Mage King before him. Such a predicament didn't last long however as a blast of thunderous lightning slammed him into a pillar. Link looked over at the Princess, her expression set grimly.

"Link! Do it!"

Link's mind was still shaken by Nabooru's sudden appearance and subsequent vanishing but he knew what she meant and steeled himself. Advancing on the staggered Mage King with purpose. Ganondorf thrust his hand forwards, casting a bolt of energy at Link who raised his shield. The bolt slammed into the mirrored surface and shot straight back at its sender. Ganondorf's eyes widened in alarm as he was struck by his own attack. His body spasmed and slumped as the powerful bolt fried his body.

Link stood over the stunned Mage King and drew the Master Sword back. With a powerful thrust, he slid the blade into Ganondorf's stomach, driving it through the Gerudo's back and into the pillar behind him.

Ganondorf spasmed, coughing up blood which flecked Link's scaled mail as he reached forwards, clawing at Link's armor futily.

"It...isn't...over." he rasped through blood flecked lips.

"Yes." the Princess said, driving her own rapier in after the Master Sword as she joined Link. "It is."

The Mage King stared at both of them hatefully as he slumped forwards, his breath growing shallow before finally stopping with a rattling rasp. Link and the Princess stood there for a moment before turning to look at one another. The Princess smiled wearily and grabbed Link suddenly, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Zelda jerked back as she realized what she was doing, turning away in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

When Link didn't say anything she turned back to him, expecting to see annoyance or anger on his face but instead found confusion.

"Everyone keeps kissing me." Link remarked in apparent bewilderment.

Zelda blinked. "'Everyone'?" she echoed.

He nodded. "Nabooru just kissed me too."

Now it was Zelda's turn to feel bewilderment. "Nabooru?"

Link nodded again, holding up his shield. Zelda looked it in mounting confusion. Link's shield had been blew with gold, red, and silver styling with Hylian livery. The one he was holding now was made out of red desert iron and capped with a mirrored surface bearing the Gerudo's emblem.

"Where did you get that?"

Link frowned. "Nabooru gave it to me. Didn't you see her?"

Zelda shook her head, wondering which of them had lost their minds since obviously the shield couldn't have just appeared out of thin air anymore than Nabooru, someone she was fairly certain was dead, could have given it to Link. Then again, this was the sacred realm. Anything was possible.

Further discussion was forestalled as a sudden rumbling shook the chamber and the pillars within it. Zelda stepped closer to Link who was watching the pillars dubiously.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know." she turned back to look at the Mage King's corpse. "Oh no. _Link!_"

He turned and gaped in horror. The Mage King was staring at them hatefully, clutching the two blades in his stomach, pulling them from the pillar behind them.

"Fools!" he roared. "Did you think I would die so easily? I am a god!"

He pulled the blades out and threw them both aside, they sailed into the forest of pillars, vanishing in the darkness. Zelda readied a spell and sent a bolt of energy at the Mage King. He caught it in his fist and threw it aside into a pillar, shattering it.

"Din! Goddess of my people, I claim your powers for my own! I am no longer your champion! The Twilight blesses me! I will stand amongst you and yours!"

Zelda watched in horror as the Mage King fell forwards onto all fours, his body twisting and writhing as dark power swirled all around him. He screamed, the sound swiftly turning to an inhuman roar as his body grew in size, erupting from his clothes as fur replaced skin and great horns and tusks grew from his head. Soon he towered over them, a massive beast that only the very depths of the void could have spawned.

He twisted his head, his yellow eyes gazing at them both hatefully as he let loose a baleful roar. He swung his massive forelimbs. Link leapt in front of her and the beast's massive paw caught him full force and threw him aside like a rag doll. He sailed through the air and slammed into a pillar with a shattering impact, falling limply to the stone ground.

Zelda had little chance to spare concern for Link as the Mage King loomed before her. A name forced itself into her mind and she felt fear gripping her heart. This was no longer Ganondorf. This was no mortal. She stood before a god, the King of Evil. This creature bore the name Ganon.

AN: Okay, finally got this chapter out. Hope you enjoy it, concerned that it may be a bit rushed but we shall see. There is more to come of course as we still have some loose ends to tie up...after all, I can't send Link flying like that and just leave him now can I?


	68. Chapter 68

Link staggered to his feet, dazed and battered. He was fairly certain that he had several broken bones from the battering he'd just taken but he spared little thought for that at the moment. The Princess was in danger. He looked down, the Master Sword was gone, he had no idea where the Mage King had thrown it. He still had tooth and claw though. He shifted into his wolf form and charged out of the shadows, leaping at the massive beast that had once been Ganondorf until mere moments before.

His jaws sank into Ganon's face, holding on tightly as he scrambled for better purchase. He might be without his sword, but he'd be damned if that would make him stop fighting. The dark beast howled with unbridled rage as he shook his head in a mad effort dislodge Link from his face. Link's eyes widened in shock as a massive clawed fore-paw caught a hold of him and fierce claws tore into his stomach.

Even while being gutted, Link refused to let go, his mind blanking as his jaws tightened around his purchase. Still, it was a deadly blow and Link's strength quickly began to fade until finally the newly minted King of Darkness dislodged Link from his face and tossed him, trailing a fountain of blood and gore, to the side.

* * *

Zelda watched in horror as Link was torn to pieces and tossed aside. Her gaze fixed on his bloodied form, her mind blanking for a moment as she realized what had just happened. Link was dead...or as near to it to make little difference. She turned her gaze back on the demon before her, feeling her rage building up inside of her. Ganon had just stolen from her and from so many others, something precious. Link may be a Wolfos and heir to all that Ordon was, but he was a kind and goodhearted person and did not deserve such an end. Her face twisting in rage, Zelda conjured forth all her power as the King of Darkness loomed over her, bellowing and roaring in fury. She would not go down without a fight, her world would not be plunged into darkness so easily.

* * *

Malon's eyes widened in shock as she fell forwards onto her hands and knees. What had just happened? She clutched at her breast as pain lanced through her chest and she heaved mightily. What was wrong?

"Malon!"

Sheik was at her side in an instant, kneeling besides her. The fighting had ended minutes before, at least for the time being. They'd resealed the temple doors as best they could and had been using the time they had for a respite.

Malon frowned, trying to remember if she'd sustained an injury, but no memories she could conjure of the fighting could bring forth any damage she'd taken. Why then was she in such great pain?

Then a fresh spear of agony washed through her and she heard an agonized cry not her own echoing in her head.

"Link!" she sobbed desperately as she realized who's voice it was she'd heard.

"Malon!" Sheik cried again, shaking her. "You're safe, you're not hurt."

Malon's gaze fixed on Sheik, despair washing through her.

"Sheik." she whispered meekly. "He's dying."

"Link?"

She nodded, holding her chest tightly. "I can feel him...he's so alone...he's afraid...oh Link."

In that moment, she made a silent prayer, to Ordon, to the Goddesses, she didn't care who, so long as they saved Link she'd make a pact with the depths of darkness itself if that would spare his life.

* * *

Sheik didn't know what to say or do that could possibly comfort Malon. If what she was saying was true then—his thoughts were cut short as the entire temple began to shake and tremble. The marble structure seeming to quake and moan as if under assault.

"What's happening?" Sheik exclaimed, remaining by Malon protectively.

"It has begun." Master Rauru said somberly.

"What has begun?" pressed Sheik, wrapping his arms around Malon's trembling form protectively.

"The final battle...it is out of our hands now. It is for the scions of the Goddesses to decide who will emerge triumphant." the priest said dourly, bowing his head in solemn prayer. "I hope, that for all our sakes, it is the Princess that is victorious. Else we are all doomed."

Sheik swallowed tensely, looking to his mother whose face was etched in unreadable stone. He looked down at Malon and resolved himself. No matter what happened, if the Princess and Link fell—as apparently Link had already done—he would safeguard Malon. For Link's sake. He owed Link at least that.

* * *

"You're dying." Ordon said coldly.

Link panted, looking up at the god as he stood before Link's sprawled form as the mists swirled around them. Link looked down at his stomach, the rocks around him were slick with his blood and guts. He was dying.

"In the end." Ordon said in a mocking tone. "You couldn't triumph by yourself, even with Farore's powers under your command."

Link said nothing, his mind was fuzzy. He couldn't think straight, he hurt too much.

"Link." whispered Saria soothingly, kneeling by him. "It's time to decide."

His gaze focused on her face, it was fixed with a sad smile as she reached out and stroked his head gently.

"Are you willing to give yourself to save those you love?" she asked in a voice rife with gentle pity.

Link's eyes flared for a moment before his head lolled to the side and he focused his gaze on Ordon.

"Why?" he rasped through blood flecked lips.

Ordon blinked and considered Link for a moment before laughing. "Because Link, it's time to choose. Are you going to stay true to your self and your vaunted honor and morals." he pointed behind him and an image of the Princess Zelda, a barrier erected between herself and the towering shadow of Ganon, came into view. "Or are you going to accept my help, and save her and all that you love?"

Link's teeth ground together forcefully, besides him, Saria whispered gently.

"It is your choice Link, but I'm afraid he's right. There are no other options left to you now."

Link said nothing, his mind racing in its death throes. He realized that here at least, in whatever corner of the Sacred Realm that Ordon had to himself, he was still very much alive and probably through Ordon. However in the place where the Princess was. He looked up as a violent flash of light emanated from the flickering image of the combat ensued.

"My my." Ordon said with a chuckle. "She is holding up rather well I must admit." the god looked over his shoulder at Link. "Are you going to let her die, just as you did Nabooru?"

Link's face twisted in anger and he staggered to his feet, more blood spilling from his torn stomach. "Don't you dare say her name."

Ordon laughed harshly. "Or what of your dear fairy girl? Do you want the Princess to haunt you as she does?"

Saria said nothing, standing stonily besides Link, a hand resting on his back in support.

"Or." Ordon's smile flashed viciously and the image of the Princess' battle changed. It now showed Malon, doubled over with pain, Sheik holding her in his arms. "Will you leave your mate and unborn son to brave the world that Ganon will create on their own? How long do you think your Sheikah friend will be able to protect them for? For that matter, how long do you think the King of Darkness will let them live?"

Link's mind snapped and despite his grievous injury, he threw himself at Ordon, jaws spread wide in a feral snarl. Ordon caught Link in midair, holding the massive wolf before him with a cruel smile.

"Say it Link. Say what you know you must to save the ones you love."

Link's eyes blazed with unbridled rage. He wouldn't let the Princess die, he wouldn't let Malon suffer and be hunted with their child. He would...he would...

"Ordon, I submit myself to your power." he growled darkly, his gaze fixed on the god's unflinching eyes.

Ordon smiled giddily, the expression seeming half-crazed. "I knew you would." he let Link down. "This, is going to hurt."

And with that, Link collapsed and started convulsing as pain wracked his body and Ordon's form dissolved in a shower of golden light which wrapped itself around Link, burning its way deep inside his very soul as Saria watched mournfully.

* * *

Zelda raised her barrier once more, it flashed brightly as Ganon's fists pounded against it as she drew her hands out and created an arrow of pure lightning. It flashed out and struck the monster before her in the eye and the beast wheeled away, howling wildly.

This bought Zelda the time she needed to create another attack. She applied her energies into her hands and drew them together where a crackling ball of raw power formed. With a shout, she threw it forwards where it impacted upon the beast's chest. Ganon howled, like some kind of deranged pig as the electricity coursed over its body. Still though it seemed undaunted as the energies died away and it once more came towards her. It would take more than spells to fell this creature, Zelda knew it, but so long as it remained focused on her, she had no options.

A chilling sound echoed through the pillars then, shattering the roar of Ganon as the furious god ceased its attack. For a moment Zelda didn't realize what it was she was hearing but then it hit her, it was a howl. A long, booming cry that rose and fell with murderous melody. Who was that? It couldn't be Link, there was no way it could be Link. He didn't sound like that. His howl had never been so savage.

Ganon seemed to forget Zelda as he turned to stare into the looming darkness of the pillars as the howl was joined by a chorus of other voices of varying timbre pitch and tone. The sound echoed all around them and Zelda found herself reveling in their beauty, anger and sorrow. It was as if dozens of voices were singing a vicious lament.

The cry stopped suddenly and an eerie silence descended upon the forest of pillars; and then she saw it, a silvery wolf, ghost like in appearance as it stepped out of the shadows. Its eyes glowed a furious red, an ember against the whitened silver of its coat as it stared at them balefully. Zelda watched as more of the phantom wolves appeared, each staring at her and Ganon silently. She wondered on whose side the wolves were, hers or the King of Darkness. If they were his allies she was doomed, that much she knew without a doubt. She would sell her life dearly though if it came to that.

"It has been so very long since I've been able to walk in a truly material form." echoed an eerily familiar voice.

Zelda watched as the man walked out of the shadows, for a moment she held out the hope that Link was coming to her rescue but that hope died as the man's form became apparent. He was massive for one, standing at least two or three hand spans taller than Zelda herself did and even if that wasn't enough proof, she recognized the silvery hair and eyes.

"Ordon." she murmured.

The god smiled cruelly. "Yes, Link finally saw reason."

"What have you done with him?" Zelda demanded, ignoring the massive shape of the dark beast besides her.

"My scion is enjoying some much needed rest." Ordon replied, sneering at Zelda with cruel mirth. "I think he's earned that, don't you?"

Zelda clenched her fists. "If you've hurt him—"

"He was half dead when I came to him Princess." snapped Ordon. "If anything I saved his life, show some gratitude." he turned his gaze on Ganon, holding up his left hand where the emblem of the Triforce of Courage blazed. "I believe you're looking for this?"

The dark beast snarled and lumbered towards Ordon who held his hands out in front of him as a helical sword appeared out of thin air and materialized in his hands. The phantom wolves were all snarling and snapping as the massive form of the King of Darkness passed them by. Ganon ignored them and stood before Ordon, his eyes blazing hatefully.

The god looked back at the beast with a cruel smile. "Look at you. You're pathetic. You can't even control your powers yet. Just a mass of unbridled rage with no direction. Pathetic."

Ganon roared furiously at Ordon and Zelda watched in shock as Ordon simply drew his gauntleted fist back and delivered a devastating blow to the side of Ganon's face that sent the beast sprawling.

The newly minted god staggered to his feet and glared at Ordon, gnashing his teeth and swiping at him. Ordon's blade blocked the blow easily and he gestured with the palm of his hand. A blast of wind slammed into the dark beast and sent it staggering back into a pillar which collapsed upon it in a shower of stone and dust.

"This should be interesting." Ordon remarked as he swung his massive sword across his shoulders idly. "I've never fought with magic before." Ganon regained his feet and Ordon lowered his blade so that the tips pointed at him. "Hunt."

The silvery wolves exploded into motion and leapt upon the massive beast, their ghost fangs sinking into flesh and tearing as Ganon howled in rage, trying to rid himself of the apparitions as they assaulted him. Ordon leapt forwards, raising his blade above his head and bringing it down towards Ganon's eye. The King of Darkness jerked to the side and the blade merely grazed his cheek, imbedding itself to the hilt as it pierced the ground. Ordon released the blade and pressed his palm out, blasting away Ganon's swiping paw. He gestured at his blade and it swung up and out of the ground, regaining his grasp as he stood before the beast once more. The wolves had backed away now, and they circled the dark god with eyes glowing hatefully.

Zelda watched the engagement with growing trepidation. The wounds inflicted by Ordon and his wolves seemed inconsequential and even as she watched they were healing. Could Ordon truly kill Ganon? She wasn't so sure, though he could evidently hold his own against the dark beast. She wondered what had befallen Link, was he lost to Ordon forever? Would Malon forgive her if that was the case? She shuddered at the thought of a world without Link's smile and infectious, and simple, optimism. He'd have compared this to a hunt, the pack trapping the prey while the alpha readied to the killing blow.

The energies crackling around Ordon and Ganon were astounding. This was no place for a mortal, even one who bore the power of a Triforce. Zelda hated to admit it, but this was no longer her battle, and if that was the case then what role was she to play? She hoped that the Goddesses would give her the answer before it was too late.

* * *

"Link."

Link stirred stiffly, looking up at Saria as she smiled down at him gently.

"Link, you must get up."

He lowered his head down to the cold stones and closed his eyes once more. "I'm so tired...I just want to sleep."

Saria's voice was gentle as she spoke. "I know, you've given your body and power to Ordon and your soul is without a physical anchor." her voice grew sad. "Soon you'll fade away and be lost forever."

Link flinched, his ears flattening against his head. "Let me die Saria."

She knelt besides him and placed her hand on his head, stroking his fur tenderly. "I can't do that Link. You still have a role to play...besides, would you leave Malon to raise your child alone?"

"Malon." murmured Link painfully, his heart wrenching at the thought of Malon's sorrow. No, he couldn't—wouldn't—leave her alone. He'd promised.

He staggered to his feet, snarling in pain as he gained his feet. Saria put her hand against his shoulder steadyingly.

"Come with me Link." she coaxed, leading him through the mists. "We must find your vessel."

He padded after her, each step faltering as his strength continued to ebb and wane. His head drooped as his energy began to fail him. Could he make it to wherever Saria was leading him?

She finally stopped and knelt, lifting something up in her hands. She turned to face him and he saw it was the Master Sword. Its length glowed and a dull humming emanated from it.

"Ganon cannot be slain by any means that Ordon has...and even then gods cannot be truly killed, merely cast from the physical realm." she held the sword up. "He will need this to even do that much, however it will reject his touch." she smiled painfully. "It is a strain even for me to hold it, there is only one who is meant to bear this blade that vanquishes evil." she looked at him directly. "That is you Link. You are the chosen hero who will defeat the King of Darkness and cast him from this world."

Link shook his head. "No, I failed, I surrendered to Ordon...you saw."

Saria nodded. "That needed to happen as your physical form was no match for a god, but now your body is that of a god's and with the Master Sword in your hands you will vanquish Ganon."

"Ordon has my body."

"Ordon is you." Saria said forcefully. "His essence is linked to your soul, intrinsically bound together within the very fabric of space and time. You are his avatar, the chosen bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the Hero of Light, wielder of the Master Sword. Will you abandon the burden of your mantles and allow evil to flourish?"

Link straightened, his wolf-form easily towering over the slight fairy girl. "What do I need to do?"

"Endure." Saria said, tilting the blade towards him. "And forgive me."

Link didn't have the chance to ask as she plunged the Master Sword into his chest. The pain lasted only a moment as the blade sank into his body and he collapsed, writhing in painless agony as his form was twisted for the second time. When the fire burning within him subsided Link found his body oddly cool and immobile. What had happened to him?

Saria reached down and gripped him, lifting him up and smiling down at him. "The Master Sword has become your soul's physical anchor, now, seek out Ordon and give him the power he needs to finish this."

* * *

"Link." Malon whispered as she lay in Sheik's arms. She gripped his arm tightly. "Sheik, he's alive...he's back...I can feel him again."

Sheik frowned, wondering what Malon was talking about and wishing he could feel whatever it was she was feeling, regardless of any pain it was causing. He hated being ignorant of what was happening.

"It is time." Master Rauru said. "The Master Sword and the Hero of Light are bound as one. It will end soon."

Sheik looked up at the priest questioningly but didn't have the chance to ask for elaboration as a sudden bang sounded on the re-barred temple doors.

He got to his feet, laying Malon down once more. "Master Rauru, take care of her, please."

The high priest bowed his head and lifted Malon up in his arms. "She will be safe in my quarters." he said, turning and carrying her through a side passage and vanishing from the main hall of the temple.

Sheik turned to the door and readied himself, unbinding his whip and readying his father's blade. They still had to buy time for the Princess and Link...and whatever it was that Master Rauru expected to happen.


	69. Chapter 69

Sheik let out a breath as the last of the blocks against the door gave way. This was it. He whirled his whip out and let it snap to its full length, its links scraped across the temple floor with a screeching hiss that drew forth sparks.

"Hold Sheikah!"

Sheik jerked the whip up, catching it and letting it wrap around his arm once more as Darmani stood in the temple's entrance. The goron let out a sigh of relief.

"I see that you yet live." his eyes scanned the temple chamber. "Where are the Princess and the wolf?"

"They're elsewhere." Sheik said, relaxing slightly though edgy. Had he not seen Darmani plunge to his death with the dragon? "We're holding the line here against the Mage King's forces."

Darmani nodded, stepping over the threshold. "I will join you." he gave a tug and to Sheik's surprise Epona came trotting up behind him. "I found her wandering the streets." the goron said. "I did not think that the rancher would suffer her death."

Sheik nodded, taking the reins from the goron. Epona pressed against his face, nuzzling him and whinnying happily as he stroked her neck. It was good to see the draft horse again he had to admit.

Darmani turned back to the door and resealed it, undoing the damage to the barricade that he'd caused moments before.

"How fairs the battle?" Impa asked.

Darmani heaved his shoulders in a shrug. "Well enough. The city's confines have turned it into a melee. It is impossible to know who holds the advantage though the Zora were able to fight their way to the castle gates and last I was aware had held it against all attempts to retake it with the help of several Wolfos." his eyes darkened slightly. "The wolves are running rampant through the streets. I never thought I'd see the day that their terror would again be visited upon the world but..." he sighed as if in defeat. "They've gone mad with blood lust. They do not attack allies or innocents yet but they chase their foes down relentlessly and tear them to pieces, gorging themselves on the bodies of the fallen, howling and roaring as if possessed. I've never seen such, only heard of it in legends of their terror from before."

The images that Darmani conjured up sent a shiver down Sheik's spine and he looked at his mother for reassurance. She however was solemn as she replied to his unasked question.

"I have never seen them behave in such a way...the only time I know of the wolfos behaving as they are now is in Link's case when Ordon was affecting him."

Ice gripped Sheik's innards as he recalled first Malon's words and then Master Rauru's and now his mothers. He met her gaze.

"Ordon's free." he said grimly.

Impa nodded slowly. "So it would seem."

"Does that mean that the Princess has failed?" Sheik pressed, his mind racing towards panic.

Impa shook her head. "No, I think not. If so then we'd have seen something more disastrous than the Wolfos going mad."

Sheik wondered what would be more disastrous than the Wolfos going mad but knew that as bad as crazed wolves the size of ponies running loose in the city were, the Mage King could do far worse, especially with the Triforce at his command.

* * *

Another earth shaking impact erupted throughout the pillars as Ordon and Ganon again clashed. Zelda could barely keep herself upright with the constant fury of their combat but she did her best to follow in their destructive wake as the pillars crumbled before them. As far as she could tell neither deity held the upper hand, it seemed a perpetual stalemate with Ordon driving the dark beast back only to receive a vicious counterattack which in turn he countered and the cycle began again. Even with the Triforce of Courage and Power at their commands, the two gods seemed matched.

"Princess."

Zelda's blood froze as she turned and balls of energy appeared in her hands.

"I won't hurt you."

She blinked and looked at the glowing orb of light before her, she knew that voice.

"Saria?"

"This way, hurry."

The orb bolted off through the pillars. With a last look at the two battling gods Zelda hurried after it, running in its wake as it wove through the stone edifices all around them.

"Saria wait!" Zelda cried as the glowing ball pulled further and further ahead.

"Link doesn't have much time." Saria replied. "Hurry."

Hearing this Zelda put on fresh speed, Link was alive? Then who had Ordon taken as a host? Was Link still lying injured somewhere? Had she abandoned him alone in the darkness of the forest of pillars that Ganon had trapped them in? Oh Goddesses forgive her if that was the case!

The glowing ball came to a sudden stop then and Zelda nearly fell over herself as she stopped. As it was she tripped over something hard protruding from the ground at an angle and toppled. In the glow cast by Saria's presence she turned to find the Master Sword imbedded in the stone.

Zelda frowned. "What is this? I thought you said Link was—"

"This is Link." Saria replied. "You need to take him to Ordon. He's tied to the sword but if that remains true then he'll be one with the sword and forget who he is."

"How—"

"Ordon can't beat Ganon by himself. He's too arrogant to acknowledge this but he knew it from the beginning."

"Then wha—"

"He intends to fight Ganon forever within this realm, keeping them both trapped here for eternity and constantly battling one another."

Zelda understood then, it hit her like a stone. "He's using Link's body so—"

The light that was Saria's essence bobbed. "Yes, a mortal body can't bring out his full power. The power that allowed him to fight the Goddesses to a standstill. He's a shadow of what he was, he's resided in the Sacred Realm as a phantom for too long. That is why he needed Link, because he's no longer able to manifest himself fully...at least not yet."

Saria darted down to the Master Sword's hilt. "He needs this to defeat the dark beast."

Zelda nodded, looking at the blade and wondering how she was supposed to pull it forth from the stone. It was Link's weapon.

She reached for it, closing her armored fingers around it. "Link, I'm here to help, will you let me help you?"

There was resistance, the sword was refusing her touch. Her eyes narrowed.

"Link, I'm trying to help. Don't be stubborn."

* * *

Link's consciousness was aware of something tugging on him. Some other self. He resisted the touch. Bristling in annoyance as it pulled at him insistently. What did it want? There was a voice. It sounded familiar, yet it was demanding. Who was this voice to make demands of him? He resisted the touch, lashing out and coursing power through his form to drive the self from him.

* * *

Pain shot through Zelda's hand and she jerked it away from the hilt of the sword. She looked down at her gauntlet, it was burned black, the metal seared and charred. She looked to Saria questioningly.

"I told you his consciousness was becoming one with the sword. The Master Sword only has one master and that is Link who is now within the blade. You have to convince him to let you carry him."

"How can I do that when he can char my hand?" Zelda retorted.

"You're strong willed, and you have a good, pure, heart. Show him that, and he'll let you take hold...in the meantime, you have the power of Naryu, use it."

Zelda swallowed and shielded her hand, taking a firm grip of the hilt once more.

"Link, I won't let you disappear." she said, even as she felt him fighting her again. "Please come back. Malon would never forgive you...I would never forgive you." she bit her lip as his power lashed out against her hand again but she used her own powers to shunt the attack aside. "Please, I need you."

* * *

Link snarled in annoyance. His attacks were being diverted. Why was this other presence bothering him? This wasn't his wielder. The power though, it was familiar. He recognized it. Recognized the feel of it, the intent of it. It wasn't trying to dominate. It was trying to protect. To heal. To love...curious. He reached out and touched the barrier barring his attacks. It resisted his touch at first, but then it allowed him to push through deeper into the other self. A warmth spread through him, an indomitable presence wrapped around him and held him close. A trap.

He snarled and lashed out at the self entrapping him and it recoiled in pain but still it did not release him.

_Please_. it pleaded with him mournfully. _Don't leave me._

Link stopped his attack. What did it want?

_I want to help you. I need your help. We have to finish this...for all of us._

Link considered for a moment, feeling the warmth and affection around him. Not a trap. This self could take him then. He released himself.

The Master Sword's hilt ceased burning, Zelda gasped as it came flying out of the stone in her hands and she fell back.

"You did it." Saria said gleefully. "Now take him to Ordon and finish this!"

Zelda nodded, ignoring her blackened and charred hand—Link had very nearly melted through her armor—as she clutched the sword in her hands and hurried back towards the echoing roars of the immortal combatants locked in deadly combat.

* * *

Malon sat up with a gasp. Where was she? Why was she lying in a bed? What about Link? The Princess? The battle? Had they won? Lost? She looked around frantically for a moment.

"Be at peace child." came a warm, yet stern, voice.

Malon's gaze fixed on the man sitting at the spartan desk in the corner.

"Master Rauru?"

The priest turned his stern face to look at her.

"You are carrying his child." he said matter-of-factly. "The child of Ordon."

Malon tensed, putting a hand on her flat stomach protectively. "It is Link's child, not Ordon's."

The priest's stern expression was unmoved by her words as he continued.

"Link, though he is the chosen hero, is still of Ordon and therefore his child will be as well. Both will ultimately serve him when this is over. If I were a cruel man I would end your life and prevent Ordon's return to this world."

Malon tensed, pulling her legs up against herself protectively. Master Rauru's expression softened.

"Fear not child. I would not kill a child of the Goddesses, even though she may carry such a seed as yours."

Malon wondered if Ordon's wolves would, or could, come to her rescue here if the priest's words proved false. Could they stop him in his own temple? For her sake she hoped so.

"I wish to ask child, do you intend to raise your child as one of the Goddesses children or as a child of Ordon?"

"As a child of the Goddesses of course." Malon proclaimed easily.

"And if Link desires otherwise?" Master Rauru pressed. "If the hero desires that his own culture should be taught to the child? What then?"

Malon drew herself up as best she could under the imposing eyes of the old priest.

"I will not deny Link his heritage. If he will share it with our son then I won't stop him...but our son will be a child of the Goddesses."

Master Rauru chuckled humorlessly. "You'd defy Ordon...but of course you would, mother's are always stubborn in regards to their spawn." he stood up and turned towards the door with a heavy sigh. "Well perhaps then it is best. Come, it would appear that the anticipated attack did not materialize. It is safe again in the main hall."

"Master Rauru." Malon called.

The high priest turned to regard her.

"I can feel Link again, but he's different."

He nodded and shrugged helplessly. "He is undergoing a transition. He, the Princess, and Ordon all must make their choices in turn. We can only hope they each make the correct choices for all our sakes."

"Has...has Ordon been a pawn for the Goddesses all along?" Malon asked, the idea sounded absurd but she just couldn't help asking. This all seemed too well planned.

"Not a willing one I assure you, but he is dwelling upon their world and they are his jailors."

"But he claims that they are no longer relevant." Malon pressed. "That they are no longer here."

Master Rauru bowed his head. "Their physical manifestations are long dead, though they have now reappeared in part thanks to the Princess, Link, and the Mage King, but they are as much a part of this world now as they were during its inception."

"Then what Ordon has been saying." Malon said quietly.

"Ordon speaks in whichever truths best suit his purposes though I doubt if he's ever actually lied to you." the high priest said. "Now come, enough questions. We must await the conclusion."

Malon stood up and followed the priest from his chambers, entering once more into the main hall of the temple. Her heart soared at the sight of Epona and she ran to her equine friend, wrapping her arms around Epona's head lovingly.

"I'm so happy to see you again." she whispered, she'd thought Epona lost when they'd become separated during the fighting. It was almost as much a relief to see her again as it would be to see Link once more.

Epona nuzzled against Malon's stomach, whinnying almost inquisitively. Malon wondered if everyone knew of the seed she was bearing. It seemed so.

* * *

Zelda stood before the two battling gods, watching as Ordon stepped out of the way of another of Ganon's massive attacks, driving his helical blade deep into the beast's paw which drew forth a hideous wail from Ganon who swatted Ordon away like a fly. The god sailed through the air and landed against a pillar, his eyes glowing in a white fury as he cast his hand out and a swarm of phantom wolves leapt upon Ganon who began smashing them apart as they bit and tore at him. The stone floor was slick with blood, though neither deity showed any permanent wounds. They were both healing too fast for this to ever truly end.

Zelda looked down at the sword in her hand and then back to Ordon.

"Ordon!"

He looked to her as if noticing her for the first time.

"This is no longer your battle girl." he snarled.

She didn't answer, raising the Master Sword and lunging forwards.

"Take it and end this!"

The sword sailed through the air, flying straight at the god. Ordon's alarm was evident as the sword traveled to him swiftly. He reached out and caught it blade first, cutting into his hands through his armor and sailing straight into his heart.

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't meant to kill him.

Ordon stared at the blade imbedded in his chest with an expression that could only be described as disbelief, looking at Zelda she could see his confusion. He fell from his perch, hitting the ground with a sickening thud, driving the Master Sword clean through him.

Zelda rushed towards him, ignoring the phantom wolves and Ganon as they continued to battle. She knelt besides the body and shook it violently.

"Link! Ordon! Can you hear me! Please get up! Get up! Oh Goddesses."

She pressed her palms to the wound and began a healing spell but the Master Sword's power lashed out at her, throwing her back. She staggered and stood there for a moment in utter shock, turning to see Ganon smashing the last of the wolves and turning towards her.

What had she done? She'd doomed them all.

* * *

Link stood before Ordon, the god glared back at him in evident annoyance.

"Leave." snarled Ordon.

Link shook his head, holding out the Master Sword between them.

"You need me."

"I need no one." Ordon snapped, his teeth clicking together. "You gave your body to me, do not renege on our pact."

"I don't want to take my body back from you." Link said, stepping forwards with the Master Sword. "I want to end this, the same way you do." he held the sword out. "Take it."

"It will reject me." Ordon said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

Link shook his head. "It can't. I am it's will and wielder and I am your child." he looked up at Ordon defiantly. "Use your child to end this."

Ordon hesitated, his lip curling. "You presume to tell me what to do?"

Link's eyes flashed. "If it means saving those I love."

Ordon blinked in surprise then started laughing, the sound echoing through the mists swirling around them.

"The bearer of Courage indeed." he looked down at the sword before a vicious smile curled his lip. "Very well, it seems the Goddesses have played yet another trick on me." he chuckled. "I never thought they'd help me." he looked to Link. "Though I suppose I should have seen that you'd be the one to carry such an amusing message."

He reached for the blade's hilt, taking it in his hand as Link's form dissipated and flowed into it, forging the link between Ordon and the sword.

Ordon trembled as the energy surged through him. "A sword to slay a god...let us end this then."

* * *

Ganon stopped, his baleful gaze moving from Zelda to a point behind her. She turned to follow the beast's hateful stare and gasped, clutching her hands to her mouth as Ordon staggered to his feet, the Master Sword sticking from his bloodied chest.

He reached forward and gripped the hilt, drawing it forth from bone, flesh and armor with a sickening sucking sound. When it was fully withdrawn he flicked the blade, spattering rivulets of blood across the stone.

His silvery gaze fixed on Zelda and she felt her heart soar. She could see Link in those eyes again. She hadn't killed them.

Her heart froze as a golden shape appeared besides Ordon. Nabooru fixed the shield she'd given to Link onto the god's right arm and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Take care of him Ordon, I can't keep helping you forever." she turned her gaze to Zelda, smiling dangerously before turning her gaze towards Ganon who was snarling angrily.

She reached down and gripped Ordon's left hand where the Triforce blazed brightly and closed his fingers tightly around the Master Sword.

"End this."

And then she vanished, leaving Ordon pointing the Master Sword's tip at Ganon's heart.

"It seems." Ordon said quietly, an eager smile on his lips. "That having allies counts for more than having power. Die."

Besides her, Zelda heard Saria's whispered voice. "And so it ends."


	70. Chapter 70

The temple shook violently, it felt as if the ancient building were trying to tear its very foundations apart. Sheik braced himself, spreading his legs wide as he looked around him in wonderment. Just what was happening? Darmani stood by Malon, holding her upright as he stood stoically by, the only member of their party seemingly unaffected by the violent tremors rocking the temple. Sheik tried to move towards them but the effort nearly toppled him and so he remained where he was. He looked to find Master Rauru standing serenely besides his mother who looked equally sanguine. What did they know?

There was a blinding flash from the alcove where the Master Sword had been enshrined and just like that, the violent shaking ceased.

Sheik turned towards the sword's shrine and felt his heart leap. The Princess was there, holding Link, who looked battered and worn. He made to move towards them but froze as Link stood up. It wasn't Link. The figure's hair was too long and the wrong color, he was too tall, and his eyes were a glowing silver. Sheik's heart sank.

"Ordon." he murmured.

Malon clasped her hands to her mouth, looking as shocked as Sheik felt.

Ordon stepped away from the Princess and out into the temple proper, turning his shining gaze on each of them in turn before walking through their stares. As he passed Malon, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Give him back!" she demanded.

Ordon's gaze turned to her for a moment before he pulled his arm from her grip and cast her aside. Sheik reached for his blades as the Princess hurried to Malon, helping her up.

"He gave himself willingly." Ordon snarled. "His body is mine."

"That's not the way this works Ordon." the Princess said. "Link helped you. The least you can do is give him back his life."

"Link is my avatar." snapped the god in annoyance. He looked at Sheik for a moment and snorted. "Try me little man. I will break you."

Sheik hesitated, looking to the Princess. Did he dare attack the god? She shook her head and he relaxed. No, this wasn't the time it seemed. Then when? Were they just going to let Ordon walk out into the world and run amok?

* * *

Malon pushed the Princess away, standing up and facing Ordon whose gaze was fixed on her.

"Give him back." she commanded. "Now."

Ordon's features, though human, still retained their wolf-like quality as his hackles raised. His gaze met hers and when Malon refused to look away his lips curled back in a snarl.

"Don't tempt me girl. You may be the future but that does not exempt you from my authority."

"You have no authority over me." Malon declared, her voice growing stronger. "You have taken my mate from me, and I will have him back or I will kill you."

Ordon laughed, revealing teeth that were far too sharp to belong to a human or hylian.

"How quaint. You're asserting your independence from me and yet you use my children's traditions." his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't work that way."

From behind Ordon, Darmani crept closer to the god, his weapons drawn. Malon wondered what the goron intended to do but didn't get the chance to find out as Ordon turned, the Master Sword rising in his grasp as he faced the massive warrior.

"I just annihilated a god Goron, do you really wish to throw your life away?"

Darmani's beady eyes narrowed but he remained where he was. Malon stepped forwards, reaching out and gripping Ordon's hand.

"Give him back. You're free, isn't that enough?"

Ordon looked down at her, and Malon felt a spark of hope. There was a tenderness in his eyes not his own. Link was still inside.

* * *

"Give me my body back!" snarled Link as he squared off against Ordon.

"You gave it willingly." Ordon growled in reply, gnashing his jaws together viciously. "You do not simply get to have it back now that the danger has passed."

Link leapt at Ordon. "I want to see Malon again, I want to see our child!"

"And you think that alone allows you to reassert yourself?" Ordon sank his teeth into Link's shoulder.

Link pushed through the pain and sank his own fangs into Ordon's flank, holding on with a vice-like grip as the god tried to shake him.

"You will kill us both!" Ordon snarled. "Do you want that?"  
"No! I want my life back!" Link snarled as he released Ordon and leapt away.

They were both bloody now and continued to glare at one another, Link's blue eyes blazing back defiantly against Ordon's murderous red.

"I will destroy you Link, if that's what it takes to silence you." Ordon snapped.

"You can't destroy me." Link said darkly. "I am what will keep Ganon sealed."

"No." Ordon said. "The sword will keep Ganon sealed."

"I am the sword." Link replied darkly. "Kill me, you will destroy that seal."

Ordon's eyes flashed. "I have waited a long time for this Link. You gave your body to me willingly. Do not renege on that now that I am so close to gaining the freedom I have sought for all this time."

"I will not abandon my mate and child." Link growled low in his throat, readying himself for another charge.

The two wolves sized each other up, both readying to attack the other. If Link's mind had been clearer he might have realized that the pair of them were of almost equal size now. Ordon did realize this and was leery, unsure of his ability to subdue that which he had created. He had not counted on Link's continued defiance. It seemed yet another obstacle had been laid before him in his path yet again.

"There is another way." Saria said gently, appearing and settling between the pair.

"Move fairy." snapped Ordon.

Link's ears perked as he looked curiously at Saria. "Another way?"

She nodded. "The sword needs something to sustain the seal against Ganon." she looked at Ordon. "Link could provide that, he has the power with the Triforce of Courage within him however I think that would be a poor reward for him after all he's done." her eyes narrowed. "And for all you've done to him."

Ordon growled, his ears flattening in annoyance. "Make your point fairy."

"Use me." Saria said simply.

Link whined. "You'd be trapped."

She smiled at him sweetly, crossing the distance between them. "I'm already dead remember?" she looked over at Ordon. "If we release Link from the sword then he can retake his body."

"That does not solve my entrapment." Ordon said dubiously.

"Yes it does." Saria said simply. "You need a physical presence in the world in order to manifest yourself—"

"Which would be Link's body." Ordon growled.

"No. It would be Link himself. You're thinking in terms of your imprisonment Ordon. Your essence is no longer trapped in the Sacred Realm. You have Link now to anchor you in the this world and once the wolfos realize you have returned you will have others to further anchor you. In time there will be enough belief in you to allow you to fully manifest. It will only take a score of decades if not less."

Ordon sat back on his haunches, canting his head to the side as he stared at Saria for a long moment and then he lay down and closed his eyes, his body glowing and shimmering.

* * *

Sheik gave a shout of alarm as the shower of gold erupted from Link's body. Zelda watched as he grabbed Malon and pulled her back from Link even as she fought him in an attempt to stay besides Link's form.

Zelda however was focused on the gold dust swirling around besides Link. It was beginning to take shape and form into something very familiar. The wolf was nearly the size of Epona, coming up easily to her shoulder and it's eyes blazed red as it gazed around at them and the temple. Still it was only partially formed, like some kind of ghostly imprint on the world.

No sooner had it coalesced into a solid form than the golden wolf shattered and the glittering shower of dust flowed back into Link's body.

Zelda looked to Master Rauru. "What was that?"

Rauru bowed his head. "Ordon is testing the limits of his new found freedom."

"The wolf is trying to escape from Link?" Darmani asked dubiously, looking at the apparently lifeless statue that Link and Ordon had become. "Should we kill him while we have the chance?"

Rauru shook his head. "Doing so would kill Link, and killing one of the Goddesses chosen bearers would bring nothing but misfortune."

Zelda considered what Ordon had done to Ganondorf, banishing him beyond the Sacred Realm to the void. He'd said something about the 'Twilight' but she knew nothing of what he spoke...and she had to admit to herself that it wasn't very surprising. There were things that gods were privy to that she could never understand.

All of them continued to watch Link's motionless form, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Ordon opened his eyes and looked at Saria. "It can be done."

"I know." Saria said with a slight smile.

She held up the Master Sword between them. "I will transfer my essence into the Master Sword and become the seal against the darkness." she looked at Ordon. "You will have your freedom." turning her gaze to Link she smiled lovingly. "And you will have your life."

Link bowed his head. "Thank you." he trotted up to her and nuzzled against her, his massive form dwarfing her frail body.

She leaned against him and kissed his forehead. "You've suffered through more than most. The Goddesses reward their servants."

Link said nothing as he stepped back from her.

Saria smiled almost sadly. "Farewell."

She touched the blade of the Master Sword and her form was suffused with a blinding white light. Both Link and Ordon looked away as wind ripped around them both. Link dug his paws into the ground, his claws grappling with the rocks about his feet but to no avail as he was whipped away and cast into blackness.

* * *

Malon watched in mounting alarm as Link's body twisted and writhed on the ground, white light blazing forth from it as if it was riddled with hundreds of holes. She struggled against Sheik's grip, yelling at the Sheikah to let her go but to no avail. There was a flash and her vision vanished for a moment. When it finally came back to her she felt Sheik's grip slackening on her. She looked before her, relief surging through her. Link was lying on the ground, regular, plain, blonde haired Link and besides him sprawled a massive golden wolf.

* * *

Sheik released Malon, staring in disbelief at the scene before him. Malon knelt down and began shaking Link gently, but Sheik's eyes were on the wolf, Ordon, laying besides them. As he watched, one red eye opened up and stared at Malon for a moment before the wolf raised its head and got to its feet shakily, as if unsure of its footing. It shook itself before walking forwards towards Malon and Link. Malon immediately interposed herself between the wolf and Link and Sheik dropped his chain whip into his hand, ready to restrain the beast however he could. However it stopped and merely leaned forwards, sniffing her abdomen curiously for a moment before snorting.

The wolf raised its red gaze and stared at Malon for a moment before it turned and bolted towards the temple doors, blowing them open as if they were made of little more than fabric. Sheik turned his gaze back to Link, still laying sprawled on the ground. Was he alright?

* * *

Link came back to himself slowly, his eyes fluttering open gently as he tried to regain his consciousness. He'd been misplaced not once but three times now and being back in his own body was a strange feeling. The first thing he heard was Malon's soft voice, whispering to him gently. He rolled over, looking up into her blue eyes framed by her wild red hair. He smiled weakly, his strength still coming back to him as he reached up and pulled her down into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while before breaking for breath finally. Malon leaned her head against his.

"Welcome back. I missed you."

Link nodded, nuzzling against her gently, taking in her cherished scent and relishing in the feel of her skin and hair against his cheek.

After a moment more of this he reached down and touched her stomach, it was just as flat and smooth as he remembered it, but the spark in Malon's gaze told him everything he needed to know. Ordon hadn't lied. There would be a child. Ordon had seen to that.

"Ordon will not have our child." she promised him somberly.

Link nodded. No, their child would be theirs alone, and belong to no other.

Malon helped him to his feet and he looked down at the Master Sword, feeling a pang of sorrow at the sudden emptiness inside of him. He'd grown so used to having different voices in his head, as crazy as that made him sound, that to have just his own thoughts locked away in his mind was...different. He reached down and clenched the sacred blade in his hands as he turned back towards its shrine.

"Link?"

* * *

Link turned towards Zelda as she called to him. She gazed back at him, their shared experience bridging the gap between them. He nodded to her as he turned back and proceeded to the shrine. She followed after him while the others hung back, unsure as to what they were going to do.

"The seal?" Zelda asked.

"It's intact." Link murmured tiredly. "Saria took my place."

"Saria." Zelda murmured with a rueful smile. "It seems I owe her a great deal...we all do."

Link nodded. "She says you don't have to thank her. It was her purpose."

Zelda blinked in surprise and looked to him. "Is she still within you?"

Link shook his head, holding up the Master Sword. "No, she's within the sword." he raised it up, aiming the blade downwards into the pedestal he'd drawn it from. "Farewell Saria."

With that he plunged the blade into the pedestal. Zelda felt the power surge outwards as the seal within the temple was reinforced. She shivered at the power, realizing that it was a part of that power which she now wielded. She'd already had a vast reservoir within her and now...she looked down at her left hand where the emblem of the Triforce shone brightly in the gloom of the shrine. Link placed his hand over hers and their eyes met.

"It's up to us now." Link said somberly.

She nodded in agreement. "Do not worry, I will safeguard the temple for as long as I live."

Link chuckled. "I think that may be longer than either of us realize."

Zelda nodded, looking down at their hands. Yes, yes it might very well be at that. She looked out at all the others and felt a great weight settling on her shoulders. There was so much to do, they had to finish dealing with Ganon's allies and drive them from the city...then they would have to undo all the damage to the kingdom...and her father would no doubt wish to reassert his control over all of this. She sighed. The war was over, but a new battle was about to come to the for. She looked again at Link, knowing that she owed him and his people a great gift, but wondering if she'd truly be able to grant it.

* * *

Sheik looked to his mother as the Princess and Link performed whatever it was they were doing.

"Is it over finally?"

She smiled, her arms across her chest. "For the moment, yes."

Sheik looked back at the Princess and Link, wondering. "There's something that's been bothering me."

"And that would be?"

"The Princess...she's...well she's not really a Hylian anymore...is she."

"Nor is Link truly a Wolfos." Impa said cryptically.

"Do you think they realize that?"

"The Princess no doubt does...but I don't think Link realizes the full implications." Impa's eyes were fixed on the pair, Sheik's own eyes narrowed.

"Link loves Malon." he said warningly.

"Malon isn't immortal." Impa replied. "She will die, and the Princess will need someone to stabilize her, someone to love." she smiled wickedly. "Link will be lonely and in need of a companion...and they will both live very long, if not indefinite, lives."

Sheik looked at his mother in disbelief. Was she really planning that far ahead? Malon was part Hylian, she would easily live into her first and possibly into her second century. How could his mother be thinking that far into the future? Did she really intend to ensure that when Malon passed away that Link and the Princess...he stopped himself and shook his head. Of course she was planning that far ahead. Who was he kidding, this was his mother after all.

"You know neither of them is going to like being forced into that."

Impa smiled wickedly. "Thankfully I will be dead when that becomes an issue." her eyes flashed as she looked down at Sheik. "It will be your task to ensure that the pair of them find one another at that juncture. I imagine it will be rather simple with Link, he'll be despairing over the loss of his beloved wife."

Sheik shook his head again. His mother was evil. There was nothing else in this world more evil than she was, of that he was certain. Even if the Mage King was still loose, his mother still topped him.


	71. Chapter 71

Malon and Link lay in the royal gardens looking up at the sky. Hyrule Castle had been remarkably untouched by the fighting that had ravaged the city. Thanks to the Princess, Link and Malon had been given a room of their own on the palace grounds and had spent most of their time together roaming the castle grounds. As they lay in the grass by the fountain, Malon lay her head on Link's chest and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"Link?" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do now that everything is over?"

Link considered for a moment. "I want to stay here, until the Princess is sure she won't need me again." he held up his hand and looked at the emblem blazing on the back of it. "If not, then I'd like to come back to the ranch with you."

Malon snorted and shook her head. "You act like I'd let you do anything else."

Link smiled. "Well...you never know."

Malon sat up and gave him a mocking glare. "You really think I'm going to let you out of my sight again?"

"What about those horses the Princess gave you?" Link asked as he propped himself up. "I think if we paraded them in front of you again you might forget about me for a few minutes."

Malon's eyes flashed excitedly. "Link, she's given my family royal stock. A breeding pair of Royal Trinities! If we breed them into our stock..." she trailed off, her smile infectious. "We already have some of the best horses in Hyrule...those Trinities are going to make us famous!"

Link chuckled as he smiled at her. "Lon Lon Ranch is already pretty well known because of the milk." his gaze softened. "Malon...do you remember when we first met?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Of course I do."

"Did you think then that..." he flushed, looking down a little. "That you'd fall in love with that Wolfos?"

"Of course not silly." she said with a laugh. "I never even considered it!"

"Life's weird, isn't it?" Link asked quietly.

"I fell in love with a Wolfos, traveled with him across the kingdom to defeat a mad Gerudo king, then he became not only the avatar of the Goddesses great enemy but also a bearer of their power!" Malon shook her head. "And despite all that, you still love me, plain ranch girl and all."

Link sat up fully, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"You will never be plain to me." he murmured as he held her close.

Malon closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. "I know. I love you."

"And I you."

* * *

"They look happy." Sheik remarked as he watched Link and Malon from the window.

"They're probably the only ones." Impa remarked dubiously.

Sheik turned away from the window and frowned. "We won. You think it would be simple."

Impa laughed harshly. "Victory is never simple. Everyone wants something, the Zora's want to wipe the Gerudo out, the King agrees with them but the Gorons don't want to take the war the whole way to the desert because they have no reason to fight so far from their homes." Impa's smile was forlorn. "And in the midst of it all, the Princess is trying to secure the Wolfos' freedom."

Sheik looked at his mother questioningly. "Do you think she can do it?"

Impa snorted and shrugged. "If anyone can I imagine it is her. However I don't think she's counted on the stubbornness of the Red Lion."

* * *

"I swore to them they'd go free!" Zelda shouted, slamming her hand down on the table before her.

Her father the King of Hyrule looked back at her, he seemed to have aged under the Mage King's imprisonment but the fire he was famed for was still in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"With Ordon loose? Zelda you of all people should know the reason why the wolves were confined to the forest in the first place and now you want to just let them run amok while their god is wandering Hyrule freely?"

"Ordon has changed father, the Wolfos have changed." Zelda said. "Without Ordon we would never have sealed Ganon away and we'd be watching as Hyrule was torn asunder."

"So you've said, but that doesn't mean that I don't have other reasons for keeping the Wolfos on their leash."

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she looked at her father. "What do you mean?"

"The Gerudo are still scattered throughout the vast fields of our kingdom, making their way along with their Goblin allies. The Zora are already hunting them and I mean to join the effort to exterminate them. Never again will those desert rats threaten this kingdom."

"You can't exterminate an entire people father." Zelda said coldly. "I will not allow it."

The Red Lion roared to his feet. "_You _will now _allow _it? You forget your place Zelda!"

"No father." Zelda said coldly, holding up the back her hand, the Triforce blazed out beneath the white glove she wore over her hand. "You forget yours."

"You would threaten me? Your own father?" the King of Hyrule's eyes narrowed. "I see that the power has corrupted you after all."

Zelda stopped then, wondering if her father was right for a moment. Had the powers she was coming into affected her? No. No that wasn't the case. Not here. This was the right thing to do, she was sure of it.

"I am still your daughter father, and I love you dearly as such...but I cannot condone this course of action."

The Red Lion gazed at her for a long moment before turning from her and looking out of his study and out over the gardens.

"The Wolfos boy, the one who bears the mark of Courage."

"Link." Zelda said quietly.

"Yes, Link. He has a lover does he not?"

Zelda nodded, not daring to speak. What was her father playing at now?

"A Hylian-Human lover if memory serves." the Red Lion looked over his shoulder at her. "Someone who is very vulnerable without protection."

Zelda's face heated as she connected the dots. "If you dare touch Malon—"

"She's bearing Ordon's heir." the King of Hyrule said darkly. "By any pious man's estimate that alone would warrant her death."

"Master Rauru would never condone it, you cannot use religion as a weapon here father."

"Master Rauru doesn't speak for the people Zelda. People saw the wolves running rampant through the streets, tearing Goblins, and Gerudo apart...but do you know what else they saw?"

Zelda waited patiently for the hammer to fall and it did.

"They saw Hylians and Humans, men and women who were forced to fight for the Mage King, most of them known to those here in Castle Town, torn to pieces. Do you really think that if word gets out that a farm girl bears the offspring of Ordon's avatar they'd let her live?"

"You wouldn't dare." Zelda said in horror. "Malon fought for this kingdom the same as I!"

"Oh no daughter, I would not, but I cannot answer for the people of Castle Town if word were to spread..."

He let the sentence hang in the air between them like an executioner's ax. Zelda swallowed. What was she supposed to do? Fight her own father? Start a civil war over the Wolfos and Link? She swallowed. There would be time. Once she had taken the throne, there would be time. She could afford to wait...but could the Wolfos? Would Malon's child forever hang over their heads like a fell sword waiting to take their heads?

She looked to her father, feeling enraged and helpless. "I understand."

* * *

Sheik turned as the Princess entered the library, he didn't need to see her face to know she was defeated.

"Your father won't grant the Wolfos their freedom." Impa said, it wasn't a question.

The Princess shook her head. "He refused...and then..." she looked up at Sheik, tears in her eyes. "He's going to wipe out the Gerudo, and probably the Goblins as well."

Sheik frowned. "You mean their forces that are still in Hyrule?"

"No. _All _of them." the Princess said helplessly.

Impa sucked in a breath. "Extermination?"

The Princess nodded. "As if they were vermin."

Sheik didn't say what he was thinking, that both were vermin. Especially the Goblins. But still, to wipe out an entire people...it had never been done...even the Wolfos had been spared such a fate and they had been far more deadly than either of the desert dwelling peoples.

"You can stop him." Sheik said. "You have the power."

"He'll kill Malon if I do anything." the Princess said quietly, so quietly that Sheik barely heard her.

"He—he wouldn't dare!" Sheik said, aghast to hear that his monarch would threaten the life of not only Malon but her unborn child. It was monstrous!

There were tears in the Princess' eyes as she looked up at him now. "Sheik, he doesn't have to do anything...except let it slip that Malon is bearing Link's child."

"But—but they're to be _married _in the Temple of Time!" Sheik protested. "Of course she's going to bear his child!"

"It's Ordon's heir Sheik." the Princess said. "No matter how much Link and Malon may deny it, whatever children they have are going to represent a new beginning for Ordon...if word of that gets out—"

"Malon would be lucky if she were merely killed." Impa said.

Sheik looked at his mother, wondering if 'lucky' was the word he'd have chosen but then he considered what had happened some years back when Castle Town had suffered an epidemic that had been blamed on one girl, a witch named Agatha. He shuddered as he remembered her being pulled through the streets by her hair, and then hearing her screams as she was burned alive. Goddesses he didn't want to see that again. He'd rather fight another war, at least there was some semblance of fairness in such killing.

"We could send Malon away." Sheik said as he tried to find a way to alleviate the leverage weighed against the Princess.

"Oh yes." Impa said caustically. "Send her to her family's ranch which is less than a day's travel from Castle Town, why didn't I suggest that?"

"We could...we could hide her in our village!" Sheik said quickly.

"Absolutely not." his mother snapped. "No outsiders are permitted within our home, not even members of the Royal Family."

"We can't just let her die!" Sheik said.

"She won't be killed so long as the Princess does not make a fuss over what her father intends to do, am I right your Highness?"

The Princess nodded meekly in Sheik's arms.

"Then," Impa said resignedly. "For the time being, we do nothing."

"Nothing?" echoed Sheik. "The King is holding my friend hostage in order to facilitate the mass slaughter of two entire peoples!"

"Hold your tongue Sheik." his mother said darkly. "Remember your place."

Sheik's eyes narrowed. He knew his place, his place was to safeguard the Royal Family and the Royal House of Hyrule. He looked down at the Princess. No matter the cost.

* * *

"By the blessings of the Goddesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Master Rauru intoned, his hands raised over the newlywed's heads.

Link and Malon kissed passionately upon the dais before the altar in the Temple of Time to the cheers of those assembled. The Gorons were by far the loudest but they were quickly drowned out by the chilling howls of several Wolfos, both in Human and wolf form. Amidst the thunderous raucous, Link gazed at Malon in her white dress, her hair tied back in in an elaborate braid that she'd drawn forwards over her shoulder. She was beautiful and she was his. He looked down at the simple silver band around his finger and felt his heart soar. It was a strange custom, but the reminder the ring and its partner on Malon's finger provided...it warmed Link's heart.

The Princess approached them then, looking resplendent in a blue dress but even she was outshone by Malon as far as Link was concerned. Still, something seemed wrong as she came to them and spoke in a hushed and subdued voice.

"Congratulations to you both." she said cordially. "I am both happy and envious of your bond..." she looked around furtively for a moment before continuing. "It's no longer safe here for Malon." she said. "It would be best if she returned to her family's ranch as quickly as possible."

Link frowned, looking to Malon for a moment before turning to the Princess once more.

"What's wrong?"

"I cannot say anymore...just, please Link, either take Malon home and keep her safe or send her away from here but whatever you do, do not let her stay here."

"Now wait just a moment." Malon said crossly. "What's this about."

The Princess turned sorrowful eyes to Malon. "Your life, and your child."

Link immediately bristled. "If someone threatens them I'll—"

"It's the King." the Princess said deadpan. "You can do nothing, please, just heed my words and leave Castle Town at once...I'm sorry." she turned and walked away, her face becoming a mask of happiness as the crowd continued to cheer.

Malon and Link exchanged glances but were soon swept aside by the revelry as the wedding feast, hosted by the Princess no less, got underway.

* * *

That evening as Malon lay in Link's arms, her dress discarded on the floor of their chamber she rolled over and onto him, looking down at the man she loved worriedly.

"Link...I have to go."

Link nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"No." Malon said, leaning down and kissing him gently. "You will stay."

Malon watched as her husband's eyes flashed in that familiar manner when he was angry and put a finger on his lips to forestall the coming outburst.

"I know what you're going to say Link, and I will say right now that you can't."

He glared up at her sullenly but said nothing.

"The Princess needs help Link...didn't you see how subdued she was? Despite all the power she has she..." Malon shook her head, smiling. "She's helpless." she couldn't help herself, she laughed.

The Princess had all that power at her fingertips and she was helpless to do anything. Malon ran a hand over her face, wiping away the tears that were forming as she spoke.

"I will take Epona and the horses to the ranch. You will stay here and help her."

Link's lip curled in a snarl. "I will not abandon you."

"I know, and you aren't. You're protecting our friend."

He blinked and whined plaintively, leaning up and kissing her neck, his lips traveling down to her collar where he bit her gently.

Malon hissed in a breath and clutched at his head, running her fingers through her hair. Goddesses she loved him, why was she asking him to leave her? Why was she running away from the danger and telling him to stay here? His hand touched her stomach and she knew, she knew why. To protect the only thing in this world she treasured more than Link. It was the only reason worth anything.

* * *

The next day, Sheik embraced Malon at the south gate of Castle Town and watched as she mounted her new horse and led her small cavalcade out across the drawbridge. He stood there besides Link, watching until she vanished from sight before turning to his friend.

"I thought the Princess only gave her two horses."

Link nodded, his expression distant as he stared at the hill where Malon had disappeared beyond the gate.

"So," Sheik pressed. "How did she end up leaving with five?"

"She promised breeding rights, deals on milk, whatever she had to." Link said, a slight smile creeping over his face.

Sheik snorted, following Link's gaze. "So not only did she make off with two Royal Trinities but a Dawn Charger and two Hylian Drafts." he shook his head. "I never want to haggle with your wife."

Link actually managed a smile now. "No, you don't."

Sheik put his hand on Link's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Link stroked Epona's muzzle and she nuzzled against him, pushing her head under his armpit and soliciting a laugh from the otherwise somber Wolfos.

"I think she's trying to tell you something." Sheik said with a hidden smirk.

Link pushed Epona away and glared at Shiek. "Are you laughing at me?"

Sheik raised his eyebrows innocently. "Never." not of course, that Link could see his smile behind his wraps.

* * *

"You've sent the farm girl away?"

"She has a name father." Zelda said.

"Yes, Malon is it not? A beautiful wedding she had with Ordon's son, she looked quite lovely."

Zelda stood silent for a moment before speaking again. "She's beyond harm father."

"Is she?" the King inquired.

"I will not launch us into a civil war over this...our people deserve better."

The Red Lion chuckled. "They do, they deserve to be safe."

"Father, please." Zelda pleaded beseechingly. "Is there nothing I can say to spare the Gerudo and Goblins? They were pawns, pawns used by Ganon in his quest for power."

"There is no recourse daughter, save their annihilation. They challenged Hyrule's right to exist, and they will pay the price for such. I will announce my decision on the morrow to the court and our allies."

Zelda's heart fell. So it was to continue. The killing was to continue, and she, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, was helpless to stop it.


	72. Chapter 72

The great hall was bedecked with the royal colors of the Royal House of Hyrule. The liveries of the royalties of the Zora and Goron houses were represented as well.

Link looked shifted nervously in the garments he'd been given, they were stiff and formal. The air was tense. He could smell it. No one was comfortable, Link's ears perked up and he turned his head to the side as Sheik joined him.

"You look like you're scared to death." Sheik said.

"I hate this."

Sheik chuckled and crossed his arms. "You were ordered to be here?"

"No...the Princess asked me to be here." Link said quietly. "She said she needed someone here."

"I'm here." Sheik said with a shrug.

Link nodded and sighed, looking around. No Wolfos were here beyond himself, and sadly he knew why. The King had no intention of honoring the Princess' pact with Link's people. He wondered what Ordon would say about this...probably nothing good. Now that the god was loose, it was only a matter of time before Ordon was able to exercise his power. Link shuddered to think what would happen if the Wolfos were led from the forest by Ordon. Seeing what his own exposure to the god's power had done to him. He shivered. It would be bad, he wondered if the King had considered that.

"What are you thinking about?" Sheik asked.

"I was just thinking that if Ordon decides he's going to bring the Wolfos out of the forests, there really isn't anything the King can do about it."

Sheik nodded. "I'd thought of that too. If the Royal House doesn't secure the goodwill of the Wolfos now..." he shrugged. "Then they'll be that much more dangerous when Ordon leads them from the forest."

Their conversation came to an end as the trumpets sounded. Link's attention turned to the throne as the Princess and the King came out to stand before the three thrones. One of them had once been occupied by the Queen, now long dead from what Link understood. He turned to look for Sheik but his friend was gone. Link frowned, feeling very alone again as the King greeted the murmurs of the crowd with a majestic wave of his hand.

"My friends and allies, today is a great day. We have regained the Kingdom of Hyrule through the efforts and sacrifices of those like you."

The speech droned on and Link lost interest, looking around for any familiar faces. He spied Darmani and made his way over to the Goron warrior.

Darmani looked down at Link quietly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Bearer of Courage."

Link frowned. "You don't have to call me that."

"You are one of the chosen of the Goddesses." Darmani said quietly. "It is proper respect."

Link sighed and wondered if Malon and perhaps Sheik would be the only two to treat him normally ever again. He hoped not. He understood what he'd become, but he was still Link...thanks to Saria. He thought of the shrine beneath the altar in the Temple of Time and frowned. It had been sealed again, the seals removed and hidden somewhere once more, was Saria lonely?

His ears perked up as the King's speech ended suddenly. A rippling of whispering and murmurs caught Link's attention. What was going on? He craned his neck trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. He sniffed the air. Nervous...everyone was nervous...angry...yes, that made sense...he continued sniffing...fear...of course people were afraid...what was it? What smelt off? There was something off...someone smelt...murderous?

Link let out a low growl, besides him Darmani placed his hands on his swords' hilts.

"Something wrong?"

"Someone is going to kill." Link said quietly.

Darmani frowned. "Where?"

Link continued, towards the throne...the Princess!

* * *

"Sheikah, what is it?"

Zelda frowned, what was Sheik doing?

Sheik looked up at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable before they flicked to her father.

"Your Majesty, is it true that you've ignored the Princess' pact with the Wolfos to release them from their enslavement in exchange for their assistance?"

Zelda looked to her father and then back at Sheik. Exactly what did he intend?

"Yes, that is true, as the heir apparent my daughter does have certain powers but I am still upon the throne and it is my decision ultimately. We cannot lose our most valued shock troops."

"You wish to use them to hunt down the Gerudo and their Goblin allies, to assure that none survive." Sheik said, rising to his feet.

Zelda felt her father tense, he hadn't wanted to put it in those terms, he'd intended to put it far more diplomatically though it was ultimately the same thing.

"Sheikah, I grow tired of your impertinence. Do you have something to say of import?"

"The Princess." Sheik said loudly so that everyone could hear. "Is the Chosen Bearer of Naryu, Goddess of Wisdom, as such her words carry with them a weight that cannot be ignored. Yet you have chosen to do just that."

The Red Lion's fists clenched. "Know your place shadow servant!"

"I know my place, it is to safeguard the Royal Family of Hyrule and their house." Sheik's eyes met Zelda's once more and she saw sorrow in them. "And right now your Majesty, you are the gravest threat to that Royal House."

"How dare you!" the King roared. "Guards!"

The words were no sooner out of her father's mouth then Sheik was in motion, he rushed the dais upon which the thrones sat, leaping over the spear wielding men-at-arms and drawing his blade. He landed upon her father's massive frame, the blade sinking deep into his chest. Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and then she screamed.

* * *

Sheik had to move fast. Escaping the grand hall had been one thing but getting out of the castle, that would be something else. Once in Castle Town he could disappear. He rounded a corner and kept running, just a bit further and he'd be able to—the arm caught him in the throat. He gagged and fell as a powerful knee slammed into his sternum and pushed the air out of his body. He collapsed on the ground, gagging and gasping for breath.

"I was wondering if you would be the one to do it." his mother said quietly as she walked out of the shadows. "If you would do what I knew needed to be done."

Still gasping for breath, he looked at his mother's booted feet as she walked around him.

"The King—was—going to—" he paused, still trying to regain his breath. "Ordon—would have led the wolves on a warpath—he will lead them from the forest if—if they're not free to do so—on their own."

"I know that." Impa said dispassionately. "How does killing the King help us?"

"The Princess is the voice of Naryu, she'll make the right decision."

"Do you believe that?"

"She's the Bearer of Wisdom. Of course she'll make the right decision."

Impa sighed. "Hmm, well now you can't exactly stay and ensure that Link and the Princess find one another after Malon passes." she considered. "But ultimately, you are right. If the Wolfos are resentful of us, of the Royal House, then when Ordon is powerful enough he will free the Wolfos with or without their permission...the Princess will free them though so...I suppose you've solved the problem for us haven't you."

"Mother."

Impa smiled at him. "Run Sheik, when I have died you will make a fine heir it seemsl. You thought far ahead, just like we need to. The short term will be quite miserable for you I'm afraid...but in the long term, your actions will help us maintain the Princess." Impa paused and smiled. "No, the Queen." she chuckled. "I suppose I will have to get used to that."

"You're letting me go?" Sheik asked.

"Of course." Impa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Hurry, I won't kill you, but the guards will."

Sheik nodded, getting back to his feet and continuing his run. He wasn't sure, but he swore that he heard his mother murmur: "I love you."

* * *

Link tore down the corridor, following Sheik's scent. Why had he killed the King? And why did he think that he could escape from him? He had to know that Link could follow his scent. He skidded to a stop then. Sheik's smell ended suddenly. Link began pacing back and forth in front of the pillar where the scent ended. How had it just disappeared?

"You're not going to find him Link."

Link's head snapped up as Impa stepped out from the shadows.

"My son is safe, even from your kind's nose...though I suppose Ordon could find him if he felt like it." she added ruefully.

Link bristled. "He just killed the King, Zelda's father."

"You used the name of our Queen, might I recommend you show her more respect in the future?"

Link snarled, his jaws clacking together loudly. "Where is he?"

"Will you murder your own friend Link?"

Link growled. "Why?"

"Because it's what the Sheikah are for Link. We keep the Royal House safe."

"By killing them?"

"If necessary." Impa said quietly, she looked at him. "You do realize that Sheik has just saved your people, do you not?"

Link bristled but said nothing. He knew she was right, and he hated it. "Zelda will be miserable."

Impa nodded. "Yes, she will be for a time...but you and her share a blessing, and a curse."

Link's ears perked up. "The Triforce."

"Yes, it's going to give both of you very long, and very painful lives."

Link sat back, his ears flattening. "What is your point?"

"Link, you will outlive Malon...you will outlive any children you and she bear and their children and their children's children." she smiled at him sadly. "Will you be able to endure that? Do you think the Princess—forgive, the Queen will be able to endure it?"

Link shifted uncomfortably, letting out a nervous whine.

Impa's smile turned cruel. "Imagine it Link, an eternity alone...the only other person who can understand you, the immortal Queen of Hyrule."

Link whimpered then, snapping his jaws.

"Link, we both know that Sheik just saved your people from being embroiled in a war years from now." Impa said quietly. "He has saved the Royal Family, and in this case our newly made Queen, from having to continue the oppression of your people which would have inevitably let Ordon wreak whatever havoc he intends once he has regained his strength."

"Why?" Link asked plaintively.

Impa paused. "Why what?"

"Why did you tell me about...about Malon dying...my children..." he shivered and shrank whimpering plaintively.

Impa knelt besides him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Because the Queen, _Zelda_, will be suffering just as you will."

Link shivered, his blue eyes meeting her red. "I'll be there for her."

Impa smiled gently and patted him on the shoulder. "And she will be there for you Link...and she will free your people, preventing another war like the one that drove them into the forest in the first place...all because Sheik killed the King."

* * *

Zelda stood silently before her father's sarcophagus, her royal raiment sitting heavily upon her shoulders in the grim mausoleum. A familiar step behind her caught her attention and she turned to find Link standing in the entrance to the chamber. She looked at him, feeling tears welling up behind her eyes. He crossed the stone chamber to her and took her in his arms and for the first time in the three days since her father's death Zelda let someone else see her cry as she sobbed in his arms. She knew he would leave soon. The Wolfos were freed, and Zelda had refused to carry out her father's murderous agenda. She'd also dismissed Link, allowing him to go to Malon finally though he had refused to leave until after her father had been laid to rest.

He'd been her strength in the last days, especially now that Sheik had vanished. Try as they might, the guards had been unable to find him and even Link had been unable to track the Sheikah's progress. Zelda didn't dare ask Impa to help her to find Sheik, Zelda doubted very much that the Sheikah would help in the hunting of one of their own, even one that had betrayed the Royal Family and so she had simply let the pursuit for Sheik lose momentum though she knew that many would love to find him and tear his heart from his chest. She was not among them, she knew in her heart that Sheik had spared the kingdom and herself from a great travesty...whether that was enough for her to forgive him remained to be seen.

"Are you leaving?" she murmured as she leaned against Link's chest, her eyes clenched shut against the dread words.

Link nodded, running his hand through her hair. "Yes your Majesty." he said simply as he stepped back and bowed his head. "I wanted to say goodbye...and pay my respects."

Zelda looked up at him tearfully. "Your people are free now...what will you do?"

Link smiled down at her gently. "I will always serve you your Majesty. I am your man to command."

Zelda nodded her thanks, disengaging from him and standing back regally. "This is it then...the end of the adventure." she smiled faintly. "Would you think ill of me if I said that I will actually miss it." she looked away. "I envy you and Malon, your freedom.

Link leaned in close and nuzzled against her much to Zelda's surprise. She actually laughed and pushed Link back.

"You can't do that anymore Link. I'm the Queen now remember?"

Link smiled at her, Goddesses she was going to miss that smile.

"I'm sorry." Link said abashedly.

Zelda shook her head. "Do not be...Link...I'm alone now. You and Sheik are both gone...I'm going to be so alone." she smiled weakly at him. "I have to carry the weight of the kingdom upon my shoulders now and all my friends are gone."

Link shook his head. "You'll never be alone, and I won't be far from you."

Zelda nodded, reaching up and touching his cheek gently. "Stay safe Link, I wish you and Malon the best."

Link bobbed his head and turned to go, Zelda watched him leave in silence, feeling the shadows close in around her. She had to be strong. It was all up to her now.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?"

Malon stood up from the cow she was milking and looked over its top at the man standing in the doorway to the barn. She frowned, the man had a long cloak around wrapped around him, and was bent over his walking stick as if in pain. She frowned.

"Can I help you?"

The man nodded, his face hidden. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Malon frowned, coming around the cow and walking towards the man who remained stooped over his walking stick as she approached. She hesitated for a moment, reaching out for his cowl and taking a grip of it. Her eyes widened as she slid the hood back.

"Sheik?"

He smiled at her, his face unmasked and his long hair tied in a braid behind him.

"Link is coming back."

Malon frowned. "Is it true?" Sheik looked at her innocently and she scowled at him. "Sheik, is it true?"

He continued to say nothing and Malon's eyes narrowed.

"You did kill the King, didn't you." when Sheik remained silent Malon let out a heavy sigh. "You know they're hunting you, don't you?"

Sheik nodded. "I know. But they'll not find me."

Malon looked away for a long time. "I suppose you had a good reason."

"The King wanted to continue the war, and was willing to use you to get to Link. I couldn't allow that."

Malon laughed harshly. "You couldn't allow it? And who are you to decide that?"

Sheik's red eyes fixed on her intensely. "I am Sheikah."

She stared at him for a long moment before looking away and turning back to her cow.

"Sheik, take care of yourself...but please don't come here again."

When she received no answer, she looked back over her shoulder once more. Sheik had gone. Malon took a long, deep breath. They'd all changed so much. She touched her stomach. Some of them were going to be changing even more. Still...she was glad that she'd gotten to see Sheik one last time, and that he brought news of Link coming home. 'Home'. She smiled and looked around at the barn and the cows therein. This was his home now. _Their _home. No one could take that from them save perhaps the Goddesses.

* * *

As Link headed out through the southern gate of Castle Town a man in a cloak with a walking stick stumbled up to him, holding out a grubby hand to him.

"Alms for the poor?" the man inquired.

Link tensed, sniffing loudly from atop Epona. He reached down and grabbed the man's hand, dropping off of Epona in the same movement and pushing the cloaked figure up against the wall.

"Sheik." he growled.

Sheik's teeth flashed in a smile from beneath his hood. "Did you really think I was going to let you go without saying goodbye? I already saw Malon."

Link's eyes narrowed. "I should kill you."

"I think you should thank me." Sheik replied. "But if you really feel you should kill me then," he held his hands out to either side. "I won't stop you."

Link looked at the guards by the gatehouse who were now looking at them strangely now. He growled and glared at Sheik.

"What do you want?"

"Just to walk with you for a time, that is all. Believe it or not, I enjoy your company. May I accompany for a time?"

Link snarled and let his friend up, taking Epona's reins and stalking out through the gate and the watchful gaze of the city guards. Sheik followed after him and the pair walked out of Castle Town together. They spoke for a time about many things, from their first meeting to Sheik's decision to kill the King. By the time everything had been said and they parted ways, Link continuing southwest to Lon Lon Ranch and Sheik going west to Lake Hylia, there was no longer any animosity between them.

"Sheik." Link called to the figure walking away down the road.

His friend turned to look at him.

"Will I see you again?"

Sheik laughed and shrugged, the gesture over exaggerated in the heavy cloak that the Sheikah wore.

"No, I doubt you will...but you'll probably smell me."

Link snorted, yes, he imagined he would. He turned to go and nudged Epona onwards. He wanted to get to Malon. To get home...home, he smiled. It was a nice thought.


	73. Chapter 73

Zelda sighed and sat back at her desk. She eyed the report before as if it had somehow betrayed her. The Geru were acting up again. The lizardmen had been relatively quiet in the last few years but in the nine months since the combat with the Mage King and his forces they had begun to conduct raids on the mines and towns in the Barrens. She took up her pen and began writing orders to the garrison commander, detailing him additional men-at-arms, pikemen, and crossbowmen to assist in the defense of the region. She considered for a moment sending a detachment of knights but quickly discarded the idea. The rocky highlands of the Barrens were no place for chargers. Not for the first time did she wish she still have the Wolfos at her command. Sending a group of the dreaded wolves into the Barrens to hunt down the Geru raiding parties would certainly solve the problem. However the Wolfos had as a whole withdrawn into the Kokiri Forest and only interacted with the isolated hamlets and villages in the Faron Woods anymore.

It had surprised her that the wolves were content to stay in their forested home but far be it from her to question them. They had suffered greatly and no doubt meant to recover from their wounds before venturing back out in the world. They had their freedom to do as they please now. She considered the Geru problem for a moment more, looking at the letter before her. Was there anything else she could do to help protect the valuable mines in the north? She smiled wickedly and penned a quick note to King Darunia, requesting his help in dealing with the Geru, perhaps he could spare a few Dodongo's to help ferret out the pesky lizards.

The problem handled, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment's rest. It was a mistake as a vision suddenly flared up behind her eyelids. The world was consumed with darkness, and a pair of eyes suffused with a burning hatred stared out at her, surrounded by dark and shrouded shapes. She writhed beneath the furious gaze, it's fiery presence inescapable, but then a light shone out and banished the darkness. The form of a boy, silhouetted by the light of the Goddesses stood before the darkness, holding a sword above his head. To his left and right stood a massive golden wolf with blazing red eyes and a shadowy floating specter with a wicked toothy grin.

Zelda gasped as her eyes opened. What was that? Ordon she knew, the rest...had that been Ganon? What about those other figures with him? She shook involuntarily, she could still feel the evil they had exuded clutching to her. What horrors did the future promise?

"Your Majesty?" Impa inquired. "Are you well?"

Zelda looked up at her guardian with a slight smile. "Yes, yes I'm fine Impa."

The Sheikah frowned but nodded. "What did you see?"

"Link's son is being born." Zelda said simply, a twinge of sadness touching her heart.

Oh how she envied Link and Malon their lives. She missed her traveling companions, even Sheik despite his betrayal. Goddesses she felt so very alone.

* * *

Malon let out a pained groan as the latest wave of convulsions hit her. She looked down at her father pleadingly, as if he could somehow end the pain.

He offered her a loving smile. "That's it girl, it's almost over. Just push a little more."

Malon clutched at Cremia's hand, her hand ghostly white as she squeezed her sister in a vice.

"Link." she moaned through gritted teeth.

Cremia's gaze shot to Romani as the girl brought another basin of water into the bedroom.

"Put that by father and go get Link. It's time."

Romani frowned and looked from her eldest sister to her father.

"Confound it girl!" snapped Talon. "Get the boy in here!"

Romani jumped and fled from the room. Malon looked down at her father who met her gaze with a calm and reassuring warmth.

"Don't worry girl, I birthed all three of you and too many foals and calves to count. I'll not lose my first grandchild."

* * *

Link sat astride Epona, whooping and whistling shrilly as he drove the sheep and goats into their pen. This flock had been a gift from the Wolfos as a sort of thank you and wedding present. Link had then turned around and given them to his father in law as a means of appeasing Talon's wrath when he realized that Link and Malon had gotten married without his consent or presence! The herd had not only placated Talon but delighted him. They'd already sold one season of wool which had enabled them to enlarge the ranch house and the ranch itself significantly. It had healed any lingering resentment that Talon had towards the pair for their indiscretion, not that Link really believed that Talon ever actually disapproved of his and Malon's union...he'd still made a good show of being terrifying about it.

"Link!"

Link's head jerked at Romani's voice, the girl reached him and took a moment to catch her breath.

She pointed at the ranch house. "Malon. It's coming."

Link needed nothing more. He kicked the pen's gate shut with his foot and then scooped Romani up, planting her firmly before him as he kicked Epona's flanks, urging her into a gallop. He'd wanted to stay by Malon's side until the birthing was over but with Talon and Malon's sisters helping the birth there had been no one to tend to the ranch and Link knew nothing about birthing so he'd been forced to tend to the livestock while Malon went into labor. It had been nagging at the back of his mind the entire morning, now that it was finally happening he hated even the short distance from the ranch house that he was now. He pulled back hard on Epona's reins, drawing an angry snort from the mare as she reared up in front of the ranch house. Link would have to make that up to her later he knew, Malon would never forgive him for treating the beloved mare roughly.

He leapt from Epona's saddle, leaving Romani to find her own way down as he threw the door to the house open and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Malon sat up as her father held up the crying and squirming bundle to her. She reached out for her child lovingly and her father handed the blanket wrapped babe to her with a shake of his head.

"Darnedest thing I've ever seen." he said in disbelief.

Malon did not heed his words, staring down at her son lovingly. She ran her hands over the pointed ears rising up along the top of his head, feeling the coppery velvet fuzz that covered the delicate skin in wonderment.

"Malon he's—"

"Beautiful." Malon said, cutting her sister off.

The pounding footsteps on the stairs signaled Link's arrival and a moment later the bedroom door burst in, nearly flying off its hinges as Link rushed into the room, his blue eyes brimming with excitement.

"Goddesses boy, don't tear the house down." Talon grumbled gruffly.

Malon smiled up at him as he shifted into a wolf and trotted across the room. His nose stuck out as he sniffed at their son curiously. The infant instantly stopped crying as his father sniffed at him. A pink arm reached out jerkingly tapping Link's wet nose. Link's tail wagged eagerly and he nuzzled the infant lovingly as he shifted back to his human form, kneeling before Malon and their son. Malon ran a hand through his hair lovingly.

"Ahem." Talon said with a shooing motion. "Alright girls, come on, out you get."

"Hey!" Romani cried with surprise. "He has a tail!"

"Out." Talon said, pushing his youngest daughter from the room with a backwards glance at Malon and Link. "Darnedest thing." he said again before closing the door behind him.

Link clambered into the bed besides Malon, wrapping her in his arms as she cradled their son in her hands.

"What should we call him?" she asked breathlessly as she leaned back against his chest, feeling safe and warm as she listened to the excited pulsing of his heart.

Link considered for a long moment, staring down at their son with a look of absolute wonderment. He ran his hand over the babe's fuzz tipped ears with a faint smile, marveling at what he and Malon had created together.

"Raven." he said quietly.

Malon considered the name for a moment, rolling it around her mind to see how it fit before smiling and nodding.

"Raven." she murmured, looking down at the child lovingly. "Welcome home Raven."

* * *

Link watched protectively as Raven suckled from Malon's breast hungrily. Malon's eyes were closed and her breathing steady as she lay against him. He would never have imagined being able to love anyone more than Malon, and yet Raven had taken a hold of his heart and expanded it tenfold. The infant's presence in the family did not supplant his wife, he only enhanced Link's love for Malon. He leaned down and kissed Malon's cheek affectionately. She shifted under his touch, smiling lovingly as she nuzzled under his chin.

Link's mood was spoiled then as a dark rumble sounded in the back of his mind.

"This is just the beginning." Ordon growled smugly.

Link banished the god's voice from his mind, holding Malon and Raven closer to him. No matter what Ordon might think, this was his family. He would protect them, even from his god.

* * *

"You're sure?" Sheik asked idly as he looked out across the quiet surface of Lake Hylia.

"Hoot hoot hoo!" Kaebora Gaebora said as he preened his feathers. "Yes, the son of the hero is born."

Sheik considered his bobbing lure for a moment as a smile spread across his face. "Good for them." he said simply, imagining how happy his friends must be.

"Do you have any messages for the lady Impa hoo?" the great owl inquired.

Sheik nodded. "Yes, tell her that I'll keep an eye on the boy, she need not waste anyone else on the effort."

Kaebora bobbed his head but was distracted a moment later as Sheik's lure jerked and he grabbed the fishing rod with both hands. He pulled hard on the rod, jerking the fish out of the water.

"Aye!" he shouted as the fish jerked out of the water.

The desert falcon leapt from its perch and snatched the fish from the air, wheeling back to the shore and dropping its catch obediently at Sheik's feet. He rewarded the raptor with a bit of meat and looked at the hefty catch he'd brought in that morning. He looked over at the falcon curiously, it had just, _appeared _one day and he wondered if it was the same one that Link had let free before that last battle. No way to know of course but Sheik liked to think it was so.

He looked to his avian guest. "Care for some breakfast?"

"Hoo hoo! Yes indeed!" the great owl crowed in excitement, hopping forwards as Sheik held up a fish for him.

Kaebora took it in a talon and began tearing the fish to pieces as Sheik set about preparing his own meal. He looked out over the lake once more with a slight smile. Peace was a nice interlude, it wouldn't last but he wasn't going to waste it while it did. The time for cloak and dagger would come again, and he'd be ready to heed its call when his blades were required once more. For now though, it was a beautiful day, no sense in spoiling it.


End file.
